Hope
by linamallette
Summary: When the abuse became too much, Jasper joined a gang. He lives his life because he has to. Now that he meets Alice, he's trying to live because he WANTS to. Can their love overcome all? Will Alice's feelings for Jasper be enough to save him? ALL HUMAN
1. and I felt hope

**Jasper Hale was the big tough guy in their small town. He has been abused by his step dad for his whole life. After being hurt for so long, he turned to stone. He blocks anything and everyone from him. He turns to a gang for acceptance. What happens when the loving, chipper, happy Alice Cullen comes to town? Will she be able to save him before he is too far gone? Will Jasper be able to love her like she deserves to be loved? ALL HUMAN.**

**If you happen to be German and would prefer to read Hope in German, you can head over to my profile and there is a link to the German translation there for your convenience. :)**

**Chapter one- I felt Hope**

_JPOV_

I stretched my arms and legs, letting out a soft groan as I slowly opened my eyes to the light.

_It buuurns!_ I thought as I glared at the sun.

I jumped out of bed, glancing at the clock as I changed my clothes. It was 7:00 am. Good, I had a half an hour to get out of here before _he _woke up.

I jogged quietly out of my room and grabbed an apple off of the table. A snort from the couch across the room made me whirl around.

"So, what, you don't come home 'til the middle of the morning, you eat my food, and then you run out before I wake up? Why should you get _any_ of this?"

He waved around the room for emphasis. His volume gradually increased as he spoke.

"You don't do anything here! You don't deserve all I give you, boy! The least you could do is a little work around here!"

He stumbled toward me, obviously having a hangover.

"I was just about to go to school. I'll do stuff when I get home," I grumbled quietly, attempting to leave.

He grabbed my wrist.

"No no no... that's not how it works, kid. You _know_ the rules pretty damn well! You haven't been listening and you _know_ the punishment _PRETTY DAMN WELL_, too!" He got louder.

"Time for you to learn to take it like a man. Not that you _are_ one, boy. But you gotta learn someday, right?" He snarled at me, his words still slurring, not making complete sense.

He raised his fist up and again I tried to get away from him. His grip tightened on my wrist and he twisted me around as his fist smashed into my face. I felt my lip bust open. I gave another failed attempt to get away and he shoved me to the ground.

"Pathetic. You are such a weak little boy. What a failure. I'm glad you aren't my son by blood or I would be ashamed."

With that said, his foot connected with my stomach. I gasped for air.

Right then, the door bell rang. _Saved by the bell! _

He walked away from me to answer the door. After he opened it, he walked away without saying anything to the person standing outside of the door. This told me it was someone for me.

"We'll finish our conversation when you get home, got it?" He growled at me with his disgusting voice.

I jumped off of the floor as quickly as possible. After grabbing my gang jacket, I raced to the door.

Yeah...gang jacket. Even though we were in Forks WA, probably the smallest town ever, I had landed a place in the one gang in the town. We were called the Punishers. Don't ask me why we were called that; I thought it was lame. But I wasn't going to be the one to tell the leader, Greg, that I thought that.

Standing at the door was my best friend, Nick. He was the one who got me into the gang in the first place.

"What's up, man?" I said as I slammed the door. He just gave me a nod and turned to his car.

"You got some blood on your face, Jazz. You might want to clean that up..." he grumbled. He had obviously just woken up.

I reached my hand up and wiped my lip. I stared at the red that smeared across my fingers; much more than I expected.

Nick threw me a rag out of his pocket and I cleaned the rest of my face up.

"We gotta meet the gang, then we are actually going to head for school today. Greg said he wanted some good grades because he wanted to get in some college for something or another, I don't remember," Nick mumbled as he drove us to our hang out; the local diner.

"All right, whatever, fine with me."

Those were the last words spoken during the ride. So far, it was the typical start to a day in my life. Nothing new, nothing special; my stepdad's drunken violence and Greg's gang meetings. I sighed.

When we arrived at the diner, there were already five people there. Greg, of course, and then Paul, Chris, Connor, and Mack. There were four other randoms from the gang, too, but they were newer and I hadn't done much with them quite yet.

Greg was the leader, Nick was his right hand guy. I was apparently moving up to third in command; his left hand. There were fifteen of us all together.

"Hey! Chel! Get these guys some breakfast!" Greg shouted, winking at the waitress. She giggled and walked back to the kitchen.

"So, the plan is we eat some food, head out to school, and then after there's a party at Jessica's!" Greg announced as Chel plated up breakfast.

A bunch of the guys let out wolf howls. Nick and I rolled our eyes at each other. The parties were always the same; girls, booze, sometimes drugs. Three things that I couldn't care less about right now. Girls were fake, drugs were stupid, and booze was stupider. I had seen what it could do to Steve, my stepdad. I wasn't about to touch the stuff. Nick and I went to the parties because Greg wanted us to; and in case another gang showed up, we had to be there to kick them out.

The waitress handed me a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast. She smiled at me with the same flirty smile she used every time she saw me. I just nodded back at her; my usual response. None of the girls in town were very interesting to me. I wasn't the kind of guy to use them, like most of the gang, and I definitely did not want a relationship with any of them.

"Jasper, man! You missed a great fight last night! Where were you? We went up to Port A and got in a sweet fight with the Leeches!" Greg yelled to me as he walked over to my stool, draping his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, I got stuck working and then I was really tired," I mumbled.

"Ha! You know you don't gotta work man, we can take care of you!" he laughed and punched my arm.

"Yeah, but I sort of like to work... keeps my mind off things."

"All right, whatever, but don't work too much; you got work to do with us too!" he ordered in his "I am the leader" voice.

"But anyway, eat up and we'll leave. We don't wanna be late for school and get a bad rep do we?" he chuckled at his own little joke, since we obviously already had the worst reputations in town.

I continued eating in silence, listening to all of them go on about their "big" fight. I didn't really care; I didn't really even _like_ fighting. I just DO it. I guess I keep doing it to stay in the gang or something. They are really all I have. Plus, they scare the crap out of my step-dad, which works out well. I hadn't really been hit or anything too much lately; he was afraid of repercussions from the gang.

We finished eating and headed for the school. We were early, so not many people were there yet.

I watched as some of the little dorks and nerds headed in early. We just chilled outside on one of the picnic tables.

The teachers glared at us as they walked by, but we all just smirked at them. They knew they were going to have a bad day today; the Punishers had decided to show up.

Slowly, the rest of the students arrived. We all snorted as the "Cullens" pulled in. They are the rich, spoiled kids. All of the teachers _love_ them. Teachers refer to them as the "smart, good kids with potential."

I watched them walked out of their car; Edward and Emmett in Edward's Volvo and their adopted sister Rosalie in her Red Convertible. Emmett and Rosalie were a thing. I thought it was weird; dating your family…

But man did I wish I had one of those cars....!

They started walking past us.

"Hey Edward, my main man, so I was thinking that I might ask your little girlfriend out. What was her name? You know, the hot one? Brown hair... and mmm those chocolate brown eyes!" Nick snickered at him with a greedy look on his face.

I knew Nick enough to know that he wasn't that interested in Edward's girl. He'd hang out with girls at the parties sometimes, but he didn't use them the way that Greg and some of the others did. Nick was just taunting Edward to get a rise out of him; it was something to do.

"You Won't Touch Her Nick," he growled out every single word slowly. I smirked--and here we go.

"Oh really? _You_ are going to stop me, pretty boy?" Nick challenged.

"You won't touch her. You do, and you'll lose your hand kid," Edward said calmly, but there was venom in every word. He was obviously serious.

Emmett stepped behind him. He was a _huge_ guy. He could probably take five of us at a time and win. Nick stepped back a bit.

"What, all chicken now, tough guy?" Emmett grinned, playfully raising an eyebrow.

Nick's laugh was shaky. "I ain't a chicken! You want to fight? Let's go!" Nick pulled his jacket off and threw it to me.

"Two on two? Me and you and Edward and...hmm... that guy. Jasper, is it?" Emmett suggested nodding at me.

This was weird. I had never seen or heard of Edward fighting...

I raised my eyebrow curiously at him and he nodded.

"We beat the crap out of you, you leave school. Deal?" Edward smirked.

"And if _we_ win...?" Nick growled at them.

"That isn't going to happen!" Emmett laughed loudly. He looked like the thought of us winning was totally ridiculous. He was pretty full of himself.

Greg rolled his eyes and pushed me forward. I sighed and shrugged my jacket off, showing all of the gang scars down my arms and neck.

Edward and Emmett looked at me without moving for a second, their eyes wide. An eerie silence settled over them. I smirked.

"You sure you still wanna fight me?" I chuckled at Edward jokingly.

I didn't really even have a problem with these guys. If people said they would touch MY girlfriend, if I had one, I would beat the crap out of them, too. I wasn't blaming Edward or Emmett... it actually made me almost respect them. I liked that Edward wanted to stand up for his girl...

Edward shook it off and nodded like nothing had happened. But before any of us could throw a punch, I heard a small voice calling Edward.

Edward turned and a girl--no not a girl; more like a goddess-- jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Edward! Hey Em!" she called happily, her eyes twinkling. She hugged Emmett too.

She was short and petite with black hair that spiked up in every direction. She was beautiful. I had never seen anyone like her. Her voice sounded like singing... like angels... wait what did I just think?!

She turned to me and smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Alice! You are?" she asked, stepping toward me. Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her back gently.

She glared at him and then tilted her head curiously.

I cleared my throat, suddenly nervous. I didn't know why, but something about this girl...I wanted her to... well... _like_ me. It was weird...

"Hey, err, Alice. Jasper...umm...that's m-my n-name," I stuttered out.

The guys roared in laughter at me, but I almost didn't even hear them. She smiled even bigger at me, if that was possible. Her whole face lit up. She was so pure...so innocent...

Edward started to pull her back again.

"He won't hurt me," she hissed at Edward.

The guys laughed again, but I ignored them. How did she know that? But somehow, I knew it too. I wouldn't hurt her. I _couldn't _hurt her. I could never hurt someone so full of light...

She stepped right in front of me and offered me her hand. I stared at her, awestruck.

She tilted her head, looking into my eyes with her piercing green ones.

I grabbed her hand softly, making sure I didn't break her. I felt a tingly feeling shoot through me as I touched her hand. It was strange...magical.

I felt like an idiot for thinking like that, but I didn't know how else to describe it.

I shook her hand gently... she looked so fragile, like porcelain. I didn't want to hurt her.

She grinned happily and suddenly threw her arms around my neck.

I flinched at the touch. I couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged me like this. She felt so soft and warm... part of me wanted to hug her, to smell her hair, feel her smooth skin. But I wasn't sure why I felt this way, and it really caught me off guard. I wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable. I stood dumbfounded.

Emmett cracked up laughing at Alice's openness. The guys gave wolf howls. Edward just watched protectively.

"We're going to be great. I know it," she whispered softly into my ear.

I just stood there, confused at what had just happened. We're going to be great at _what_?!

I opened my mouth to ask her, but nothing came out. I tried again, to no avail.

She laughed quietly.

"You'll see. Don't worry." Her hand fell back into mine.

She was holding my hand? _Why_? But I didn't pull away. Something in me _couldn't_ pull away. With her hand in mine, something happened. I felt something that I hadn't felt my whole life.

I felt hope.

**(A/N) Did you like the first chapter? I hope the characters matched up okay. If you like it review it so I know to keep writing! :)  
THANKS FOR READING! **


	2. I felt whole

**(A/N his is Alice's POV of the first chapter, hope you like it! I'd also like this thank all the people who added me to their, favorite stories, story alerts, and/or favorite author and author alerts, AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!)  
**  
_APOV_

I was in my new room, in my new house, with my new family, starting my new life.

It wasn't really _new_, it was just new to me--I didn't remember anything before it.

"Hey Dwarf! Breakfast is served!" Emmett yelled up good-naturedly, his voice booming.

"Just a sec!" I yelled down.

"Kay!" he paused, "It's been a sec!"

"I'll be down shortly Emmett!" I yelled, pretending to be annoyed, but I really wasn't. I had already come to realize that it was impossible to be truly annoyed with Emmett--he was too much fun!

I remembered my first interaction with Emmett, just a few days ago, after I had moved in. The whole family had been very nice and welcoming to me, but they had all given me my space to unpack and get used to things. All except Emmett.

_-Flashback...2 days earlier-_

Emmett barreled into my room and jumped onto my bed.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Hi!" I greeted while unpacking one of the many boxes of clothes I had brought with me.

"So do you remember me at all?" he asked blatantly.

I smiled and shook my head, "Nope. I've only seen pictures, sorry."

"Sooo that means you don't remember coming to visit us last Christmas with your family for the holidays, then?"

"Nope," I responded, starting to wonder where this conversation was going...

"Sooo that would mean that you don't remember owing me five bucks after you lost a bet to me?" Ah, there it was.

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't know...what was the bet about?"

"Something to do with Edward and Bella and mistletoe..._I_ don't even remember the details, butttt you lost and you said you'd bring the five bucks the next time you saw me and, would ya know, that happens to be today!"

"Well look at that. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I got a second opinion about that, though. EDWARD!" I yelled.

Emmett scowled as Edward raced to my room, stopping in the doorway.

"Alice? Did you just _scream_ for me?" Edward asked politely, amused.

I grinned and nodded, "Yep! I have a question for you about Christmas and you and Bella...that was her name? and mistletoe."

"Alice!" Emmett hissed.

"What??"

Edward blushed, "What was the question?"

"Do I owe Emmett five bucks?"

Edward scowled, "Emmett!"

"What?" he asked, his face a mask of innocence.

"Emmett, give Alice her five bucks."

"Ha! I knew it!" I giggled, sticking my tongue out.

Emmett shifted on the bed and shook his head, "Thanks, Edward."

"No problem, Emmett," Edward smiled, before turning to me.

"So how are you settling in, Alice?"

"I'm settling fine...just a lot of unpacking," I answered.

He nodded, "Well if you need any help...just yell. You don't seem to have a problem with yelling."

I beamed at him, "Nope. No problems there."

Emmett narrowed his eyebrows, appearing to think very hard. "You're so _happy_."

"Well...yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't start, Emmett. She just got here," Edward warned.

"I know, I know, I just...okay. Alice. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I was just wondering how you can be so happy when you can't remember anything?" Emmett asked quickly. He gave Edward a look as if to tell him to shut up.

I smiled, "Did your parents tell you what happened?"

"Not much, no," Emmett admitted.

"Well, if we're going to be living together, then I think we should know each other as best as we can, right?" At his nod, I continued.

"So...pretty much...I got into a serious car accident about a month ago. I hit my head really hard and now I can't really remember any of my life before the accident. I can remember how to do math and stupid stuff like that...but I don't have any real personal memories. My parents kept trying to find ways to get my memory back, but nothing has worked. They sent me to doctor after doctor and therapist after therapist, but nothing..."

"That must've sucked," Emmett said.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah it wasn't too fun. Kind of boring. And disappointing... I _wanted_ to remember to make them happy, but I just...couldn't. So anyway, they tried showing me old home movies, and made me hang out with my old friends who I don't remember, but nothing triggered my old memories. I _tried._ I really really tried, but I could not remember. I decided I wanted to just start over, so my parents asked me if I wanted to come here and live with Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle... apparently I liked it here before, so I agreed, and here I am," I explained quickly.

"And you're...okay with all of it?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Emmett!" Edward scolded.

"Thanks, but its okay, Edward," I told him nicely, appreciating his concern. Then I turned to Emmett.

"I'm okay with it...I'm optimistic. I figure if I can't remember my old life, I shouldn't dwell on it, you know? I could've died in that accident, and I didn't, and I think there was a reason for that. So... I'm going to appreciate the life that I have and just...live it fully and be happy," I answered, "does that make sense?"

Edward was the one who answered me, "It makes perfect sense. Its a good way to think, Alice."

-End flashback-

After that, Edward and Emmett were really comfortable around me. Their parents, my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle, were amazing as well. The Cullens also adopted a girl, Rosalie, who I loved immediately after she told me she'd go shopping with me next weekend.

Overall, I thought it was going to be interesting and fun living with them. Emmett makes a lot of jokes about my height, Edward is really nice and is helping me settle in, Rosalie has given me space, but I think I'll like her when she warms up to me. Esme is really sweet; she is always trying to make sure I'm happy, and Carlisle is pretty laid back. He talks to me like nothing is wrong with the fact that I can't remember anything. I think I already love them all.

But now my weekend of getting to know all of them was over. It was my first day of school and I was pretty nervous. I couldn't find anything good to wear! Gah, I should have gone on the shopping trip this weekend...

"Alice! We're getting old down here!" Emmett yelled up again. I groaned and picked the best outfit I could find out of my closest. I should keep it simple, this _is_ a small town.

I then skipped down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone!" I sung out as I sat down at the breakfast table with the family, minus Carlisle. He was at work.

"Good morning dear, how was your night?" Esme smiled to me as she put a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"It was good, thanks!" I yawned at the last word. She laughed softly, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah it looks like it," she said sarcastically, but kindly, "Oh. And Carlisle wanted me to let you know that your parents got your car shipped here for you today."

What?! My car! I squealed and jumped up to hug her tightly.

"Tell them thank you!" I screamed and ran out to see my yellow Porsche sitting happily in the drive way. I squealed again before sighing in relief. My baby!

"Calm down, man! You are going to scare all the wild life!" Emmett laughed, walking out the door to Edward's Volvo.

I smiled at him apologetically and he just grinned back. He was such a teddy bear, even if he acted like a tough guy. Then I noticed what he was wearing.

"Emmett, your clothes!" I gawked in a horrified voice, scrutinizing his plain, out of fashion attire. He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"We went over this little one; I think my clothes are fine. And so does Rosalie!" Emmett growled through his teeth. He was only kidding though.

"Sure I think they are fine..." It was Rosalie's turn to roll her eyes. She was obviously being sarcastic.

"I like your car, by the way," she said as she walked around it to check it out.

"Thanks!" I beamed at her and she offered me a soft smile. Edward had told me a little about Rosalie and her past...apparently her being friendly to me was almost unheard of. I was happy that she was trying to be nice to me...I liked her, so far.

"We are leaving for school now, would you like to follow or are you not ready yet? You could ride with us if you do not feel up to driving. You look pretty tired," Edward suggested, apparently noticing the black bags under my eyes.

"No, I will catch up with you later. I have to eat first. But thanks for asking! See you at school!" I gave him a quick hug and danced back inside and to the table.

Esme had poured me a glass of orange juice before going to take a shower. I ate my pancakes quickly and went to get my backpack. I figured I should bring a jacket too, in case it rains; which it probably would since we were in Forks, the rainiest place in the world. Or at least it seemed.

The ride to school wasn't very long, even though we did live a little bit out of the town; it was not a big town what so ever.

I pulled into the school parking lot, racing through it like a stunt driver. The school was a bunch of buildings spread out, every class room having its own little building, but the gym and cafeteria were in the same bigger building, or so Edward had explained.

I pulled my car in beside Rosalie's and then I glanced around, looking for the Cullens. I saw Edward and Emmett with a bunch of guys. I hopped out of the car and headed towards them, but the closer I got, the more it looked like they weren't just talking with the guys, but were about to fight them.

I saw Edward glaring and growling at one of the guys. He was a taller muscular kind of build; he looked like a football player, I guess you could say.

I glanced around at the rest of them. All of the guys were wearing the same jackets. What could that mean? A gang, maybe? In Forks? I didn't think they would have one here. Wow.

I walked a little faster. When I was almost there, I called out Edward's name. I yelled pretty quietly, but they all turned. Edward smiled a little at me as I skipped over and hugged him.

"Hey Edward! Hey Em!" I said stretching up to Emmett's neck to hug him this time.

He smiled down at me, returning the hug, and I turned around to the group of guys. The gang.

Then I saw something I didn't expect in this main guy. He was gorgeous; like godly gorgeous. Scars were scribbled over his body, but they just added to his beauty. He held a surreal beauty.

I took a quick breath in. The other guys were good looking too, but nothing like him..._ nothing_ compared to him. There was something different about him. Something special. I couldn't help but smile brightly at him.

"Hi, I'm Alice, you are?" I introduced myself, stepping towards him, but Edward grabbed my arm protectively, stopping me from moving forward.

I turned around and glared darkly at him. Jeez, is he my mother or something?! I shook off the sudden burst of angry; that was rude of me. I had no idea where that anger came from... I tilted my head questioningly at him.

I heard the gorgeous guy clear his throat and I turned back to him, drowning in his deep blue eyes staring into mine.

"Hey, err, Alice, Jasper, umm, that's m-my n-name," he stuttered out nervously.

I heard all of his friends laugh at him. I grinned widely at him though, he was so cute. His voice was, sigh, beautiful. He was beautiful.

I stepped closer to him, but Edward pulled me back to him again. I felt the anger rush through me again. I needed to get closer to him; it was like a rope attached to me, pulling me in toward him.

"He won't hurt me," I hissed at Edward impatiently.

He looked stunned and let me go. The guys laughed at me like I didn't know what I was talking about. But I knew, I could see it, he wouldn't hurt me. I just_ knew_ it. I could feel it.

I put my hand out to him and he looked at it cautiously. I looked into his eyes, searching them, tilting my head to the side.

He took my hand automatically after that, but he held it very softly, like he was afraid to break it. I smiled even wider; my cheeks starting to hurt. I knew he didn't want to hurt me.

At his touch, I felt something; something intense-- like something had been missing and now it was found. I liked the feeling... it felt so right. It was like the missing puzzle piece of my life.

I knew that instant I never wanted to go without it. I smiled at him and threw my arms around his neck happily. I pulled him into a hug.

He stiffened at my touch, and then relaxed in my arms. I smiled against him.

I heard Emmett laughing his head off and Jasper's friends howling at us, but none of it mattered. The feeling I felt was perfect. It was like I was finally whole. It was like someone had taken part of me away and I had found it. I hadn't remembered anything in the past month, but for the first time, something felt familiar. In his arms, I felt like I was home. At that moment I knew we were meant to be together.

"We're going to be great. I know it," I whispered softly into his ear, not even thinking about how it sounded. It didn't matter. We were destined for this, I knew it.

I looked at his face and he opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it. He started again, then stopped. I chuckled.

"You'll see, don't worry," I said reassuringly to him, and I let go of him, but let my hand find his.

I knew that this was weird; we didn't even know each other. But it felt like we had known each other forever. And oddly enough, I knew I needed him. I was kind of afraid for a second that he would pull away, but as he looked down at my hand and back up at my face, he didn't let go. His pure blue eyes spoke for him; he needed me too.

We were whole together.

I turned toward the school and he did too. Walking hand in hand, as one, we headed for the school, leaving behind the wide eyed group of guys.

"Alice!"

"Jasper!"

"Alice, wait!"

"Yo, where you going?!"

"Alice?"

"Score man!"

I heard them all calling from behind us, but we didn't turn. The world around us just faded away; it was just me and him.

**A/N Whoa, how is Jasper's gang going to feel about this? And Edward? Hmm, we shall see! *evil grin*  
So! How did you like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Meh okay it?  
LOVING JASPER AND ALICE?!  
Review and tell me how you liked it! Should I continue writing?**


	3. The beginning

_JPOV_

As I walked to the school with Alice, I was so stunned but so happy. I was sure I had never been this happy in my life. All the bad things slip away. Had there ever been a feeling like this before in my body? So alive but so at peace.

She looked at me like I was the best thing in the world, which I was confused about, if she knew me she wouldn't be looking at me that way. But I looked at her the same way. I also knew though that I had to find out stuff about her too, all I wanted to hear was things about her. I needed to know more about this beautiful, mysterious stranger.

"Alice..." I said in a small, uncertain voice, hoping I wasn't messing anything up. I knew it was stupid to think talking would mess us up, but I just knew I didn't want to mess it up in any way. This was honestly the first thing that felt _right_ in my life, as weird as it might sound.

"Yes Jasper?" She beamed at me. I liked the sound of that. Again it was like it a choir of angels singing my name to me. I was holding back smiling like a goof.

"Umm, well, what class are you in? And grade? Since we are kind of just heading in no specific direction." I explained, again in a small voice, her face fell a little. I was sure I looked like a nervous wreck at this point.

"Oh right. Class." She laughed. "I'm in grade twelve. And, ahh, I have to go to the main office to get my schedule. Do you want to show me where it is?" She asked looking around kind of confused.

This was a hard school to get used to; with the buildings everywhere. Very Confusing.

I also noticed a little pout on her lips and I was sure it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"Sure." I said simply. She did a little jump and squeezed my hand, excitement burning in her green eyes. As she smiled at me my stomach start feeling weird; that's odd. I walked her over to the main office happily but abruptly stopped at the door.

"Aren't you coming in with me?" she asked and I could see the disappointment spreading across her face. My stomach tightened at the mere thought of disappointing her.

"Umm, I'll wait out here for you, kay?" I asked, hopeful.

I knew if I went in there the principal would come up with some excuse to kick me out for the day. They didn't like us being here. I couldn't get kicked out the one day I actually wanted to be here.

"Oh alright!" She perked back up, brushing off my decision.

She skipped into the room and I heard her introduce herself cheerfully to every person in the room. I chuckled to myself. She was a special one. She truly was though. So happy, and pretty, no strict that, she was beautiful, no not even beautiful could sum up what she looked like. And by more miracle she liked me... I sighed wistfully, something I had never done before. Wow.

"Hey, Hale. What was _that_ about? You forgot your jacket by the way!" I felt something hit my head. Oh, the jacket. I gave Greg an apologetic look, he rolled his eyes, looking uninterested, but just a bit amused.

"Yeah Yeah! Its fine we all walk off with girls sometimes. As long as you walk back that's all that matters. Let's go though; we are going to be late! We don't want that do we? Ruin our good records, that would be a shame." He nodded his head in the direction of our class, with that smirk he had when he was joking around. I got up and pulled the jacket on and stepped forward but stopped abruptly. Alice! Greg turned and gave me a questioning look but an impatient one too, his annoyance grew in his eyes.

One thing I had learned well being in Greg's gang was: _Never piss him off. _He was much more dangerous than he looked, he could sound polite and thoughtful, but he really was planning a cruel and gut wrecking plan to ruin someone.

"Well Alice just went in there and I said I'd wait out here for her..." I explained slowly, I was kind of embarrassed about the girl thing and unsure if I should even be trying to explain this to me. I was almost positive Greg had never actually had real feelings for a girl in his life. He had a rock solid heart, I thought I had one as well, but now I was having second thoughts.

Surprisingly though he didn't seem to mind. "Okay, fine. We'll meet up at lunch, have fun with the girl." He called and jogged off to class. On that cue Alice walked out with a bright smile plastered across her face.

"What class are you in next?" She asked me as she studied her schedule carefully, her face scrunched up in deep concentration as she took in the words on the paper.

"I got English first, gym second, then lunch, third I have biology and fourth umm, math." I replied slowly, trying to remember the classes since I didn't usually come, I hadn't bothered to memorize them.

She looked at me seeming a little puzzled by my words. "Why did you have to think about it? We are in the middle of semester dumby!" She chuckled nudging me with her elbow gently.

"Bad memory, I guess." I lied quietly, I didn't want to make a bad impression, if I told her straight out. _"Oh, right I don't go to school usually I just hang at a diner and fight a lot." _It wouldn't turn out too well. She'd probably just walk away… like she should. It was what I was waiting for to happen...

"Hmm, I only have gym with you." She sighed sadly, a frown crossing her face. "Too bad. I guess I'll see you later then." A small pout came onto her lips, her bottom lip poking out just a bit.

"Well I could walk you to your first class? If you would like that, I mean." I offered gladly and there was her amazing smile again flashing across her face.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" She skipped a step closer to me and grabbed my elbow.

"Let's go!" She cheered tugging me forward like a little girl. She was much like a little girl actually, she skipped along, nothing could bring her down, her eyes were filled with innocence and wide with excitement. Everything I could ruin in a moment flat, I thought sadly.

As we walked together to her first class, everybody stared at us with shock and whispers filled the air; half because she was the new girl, half because she was touching one of the most dangerous guys in town. I guess they were probably wondering if they should warn her or not. I felt panic rush through me. They probably would tell her, but I was hoping they won't but a little part in the back of my mind told myself maybe I should be hoping they would... then again they might be too scared anyways.

Building 3... remember where it is already, Jasper! I racked my brain trying to remember.

Oh! I suddenly remember, it was to the right! I made a sharp turn and I saw Alice smirk. Since we had just rounded a circle, turning to where we had already been. I think she knew I had no idea what I was doing, but she remained silent and squeezed my elbow fondly.

I never really tried to remember because if I came I just walked around till I found it, I didn't mind being late. After about two more turns I found it, BUILDING 3!

"Here we are ma'am!" I said to her in a Texan accent and waved my arm to emphasis we had arrived.

"Thank you sir!" She giggled. She turned to me and gave me a fast hug and walked away, well more like danced away.

I almost reached out to her as she walked away, but stopped myself. What's wrong with me?! I just met the girl. I shook my head angrily and turned around to go to English.

I walked slowly not caring if I were late, by the time I actually got to building 7, English, it was 10 minutes into the class. Mr. Franklin gave me a dark glare as I closed the door behind me. I just walked quietly to my seat.

The teachers didn't really hate me that much. It really was more of who I was with. But I did start the occasional fight...

I sunk down into my seat, zoning out for pretty much the whole class. Sometimes Mr. Franklin would throw a question at me, but I just shrugged it off, or make a smart remark. I didn't really care much about this stuff. Obviously, since I never came! I knew I wouldn't graduate, but I didn't mind either. What future would I have in this god forsaken town?

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat walking out relieved, it was over!

Now for gym, kick some people's butts in sports. But it wasn't the greatest place for me since that was usually where I got in all my fights at school other than lunch. Stupid jocks thinking they ruled the courts or fields, they were the ones who really picked the fights. But obviously the blame would go to me, the "troublesome gang banger".

I jogged into the change room, shaking off the little drizzle of rain that had wet my hair. I put on some shorts and my gym shirt but put my gang jacket on top. I didn't really like not having it on, because of the scars... Every scar I had gotten from every fight and every beating, exposing it all to the world.

I walked into the gym but most people were still not here because I had jogged over. I sat on the bleachers, leaning back letting back rest of the bleacher seat behind me. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"Hale! Jacket off, you know the rules." Coach Clapp ordered me as he walked into the room. I groaned angrily and slowly shrugged it off my shoulders. I hesitantly got up to hang it up.

"Hey Jasper!" I heard that musical voice say, my whole body seeming to relax. I smirked and turned around, there she was. My stomach had that weird feeling again, fluttering.

"Alice." I nodded at her casually.

"You are so formal! Jeez, lighten up. Hug me!" She grinned happily and stepped in front of me, arms wide open. I rolled my eyes stepping toward her but Coach Clapp interrupted us.

"No touching Jasper, you know the rules! Miss Cullen there is no touching in my class keep your personal life personal!" He glared but looked a little confused at the gesture.

I wasn't surprised, punching was a little more my thing. When the coach turned away Alice stuck her tongue out at him mockingly.

I burst out laughing, something I hadn't done in a very long time. She started laughing too. Our laughs were a different tune, her was high soprano and mine was lower base. But it matched well, it should better than I thought it would have.

The coach turned around and gave us the "I'm watching you" sign; that made me laugh more. At that time everyone started to walk into the gym, giving Alice and I curious but bewildered looks.

"All right ladies. I point to you, you go to that side of the gym!" He pointed to the left side. "We are going to play some dodge ball!" He divided us up and then started explaining the rules. Who doesn't know the rules to dodge ball? I just walked toward my side of the gym.

"Hale and Gordon! Please don't throw it at anyone's head this time _and_ no throwing at people on your team, whether you like them or not!" I laughed my fake tough laugh, it made the people on my time take a unsure step away from me. Alice raised a curious eyebrow but there was a light smirk on the end of her lips, she was on my team, I just shook my head with a smirk.

We played one game then another, we were now on our third there were only three of us left on each team. A ball went whipping towards Alice's head when she bent down to grab a ball, I threw my ball at the one heading for her and it bounced it back at the other team and hit two of them and ricocheted off them at the third guy.

"Nice shot Hale!" The coach yelled to me. My other team mates high fived me. Alice looked a little shocked standing frozen as she had almost just been taking out.

"My own personal superman! Thanks Jasper." She sung sweetly after recovering then skipped toward me. I bowed my head like a gentlemen.

"Anytime, my lady."

"Alright everyone that's it for today, I think. I have paperwork to fill out. Remember basketball try outs start tomorrow at 8:00, in the morning this time not night." He pointed out specifically to two boys on the bench and laughed. "I am letting you out early so do me a favour and behave!" He took a fast glance at me to make a point. I rolled my eyes at him, not giving any promises. I walked over to pull on my jacket and tugged it back on quickly.

"What's with the jacket?" Alice asked, her nose wrinkled a bit as if she didn't like it on me. I turned to her.

"Just a thing we do. We all wear them. Plus I don't really like not wearing it. And doesn't it go well with my eyes?" I answered with a playfully smirk, winking at her. Alice nodded slowly, she was thinking about something, thinking deeply as she hadn't giggled at my joke as I expected her too.

"Well we better go change; I'll see you in a few minute alright?" I said and she nodded again. She reached out to grab my elbow again but stopped.

"Am I allowed to touch him now!?" She screamed over to Coach Clapp across the gym. He let out a loud, booming laugh and said yes.

She slipped her hand into the crook of my arm and we walked to the change rooms. I went into the guys and almost everyone was already changing. I decided to take a quick shower because I hadn't had time with morning, obviously.

As I walked out from the shower I heard some guys talking, since we had gotten out earlier they must have just stuck around in the change rooms. I stopped in my tracks when I heard what or I mean _who_ they were talking about. My ears perked up and I inched closer to their row of lockers.

"I think I might ask the new girl out. Alice Cullen." A guy said. Her name on his lips made my nostrils flare, was I getting possessive already? "She's pretty hot, and I don't think Bella is ever going to break up with Edward so, I'm going to try her out." I heard him continue. Newton. That's who it was. I glared darkly.

"I don't know man, I think Jasper claimed her. Did you see them talking? Jasper never talks to anyone out of his gang. I saw them holding hands. Plus you probably don't want to make him mad..." This time it was Tyler and he was right for once. Touch her and you'll be seeing blood, Newton.

"Ha, who cares, once she hears what he is, she'll be running away from him before you know it. She looks like a good girl. She wouldn't want to get involved with _him_. He is anything _but_ good." Mike said in a smug little voice that made me want to hurt him. I growled quietly, having to hold a locker to keep myself from attacking him right now.

"True, but she is a Cullen, you know too-good-for-you Cullens. Nobody gets in with them. Expect Bella and no one knows how that happened." Eric pointed out in his 'I know all the school drama' voice.

"Yeah, but did you see her? She ain't like the rest of the Cullens, she was talking to everyone. She isn't quiet or anything like them. I think I can get her." After that I heard them walk out. Stupid Newton always going for every girl he sees. Why doesn't he just go with Jessica, they match, Dumb and Dumber.

I dried my hair as much as I could and got my normal clothes back on. I walked out of the change room slowly.

What did I see as I walked out? Exactly what I thought I would. Mike... talking to Alice. Alice was leaning against a wall and Mike had his hand pressed against it leaning toward her. I stopped behind a wall to listen and calm myself.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch, well and my friends. You'd probably like some of them, Angela is pretty quiet but she's really nice, you'll like her then there's Jessica and Lauren they know everything about everyone in forks. If you want to know anything ask them! Then there's a bunch of other guys but they aren't that interesting... or important. Do you want to join us?" He explained with his flirty little voice. I rolled my eyes but waited impatiently for Alice's answer. My palms were sweaty and I felt anxious.

"Well... I was going to sit with my cousins and Jasper...—" Mike cut her off.

"Jasper?" He asked with a gasp emphasizing his surprise and how horrified he was. I could just imagine his eyes widened in mock fear and Alice's confused expression, totally innocent.

"Yup!" She answered in a cheery voice. I smiled to myself. That a girl.

"You don't know much about him, do you..?" Mike said carefully, sounding like he was debating whether he should tell her or not, but it was all fake.

"Nope! I just met him today." She seemed like she didn't care what Mike was saying. She sounded kind of impatient too.

"Alice, Jasper isn't what he seems. I really should warn you about him. He—" I cut him off before he could say anything more, before he could ruin anything. I cleared my throat loudly as I turned toward them, rounding the corner.

Mike jumped back a little and straightened up, but then puffed his chest up trying to look tough.

"Newton." I growled at him and I saw him flinch back a bit. So much for trying for tough, I chuckled to myself.

"Hale." He growled back through his teeth. I smirked bitterly at him then turned to Alice.

"Hey." I whispered softly to her she smiled widely back at me. Mike stood in between us looking protective. Alice glared at his back, which looked more cute then vicious.

"We were just talking about you. How about you explain to Alice here what you are really like? Huh? How you got all those scars?" He spat at me, somehow growing some balls. Alice just looked at me curiously, a thoughtful look on her face. I just glared at Mike and clenched my hands in my jacket pockets.

"I'm like me... I am a klutz and got a lot of scars as a kid." I answered casually, shrugging it off as nothing at all. Mike snorted loudly, giving me a look of disbelief.

"Oh yeah! That's exactly how they happened." He rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you the truth Alice. Someone should, you deserve it, but he isn't going to ever give it to you." I gave him a warning look. This kid was going too far. I'm sure my look scared him though because he stopped for a second then took a deep breath, trying to regain his courage.

He opened his mouth to start again but something behind me stopped abruptly him, fear filling his eyes. He took a step back and I turned around to see what it was.

"Jasper, we are all going to the diner for lunch, Greg has some stuff he wants to plan out. Come on. He said he needed your specialty for this one." Nick said casually, a playfully smile on his face as his eyes flickered to the terrified Mike Newton. Mack stood by his side. They noticed Mike.

"Got a problem we need to take care of Jasper? This Newton boy bothering you?" Mack suggested his eyes lighting up in the idea of a fight. Mack was always ready for a good fight, like he had some hate for the world that could never be distinguished. Mike's face instantly turned pale white.

"No, everything is good here I was just leaving! I'll talk to you later Alice. My offer is still open too." Mike called in a high pitched voice as he ran off toward the cafeteria. Mack chuckled to himself.

"Wimp... But come on we gotta get going." Nick said, waving his hand as they turned to leave.

"Aren't you having lunch with me, Jasper?" Alice finally spoke up. I was surprised I thought she might be scared after the Mike thing. I thought maybe with his warning and Mack and Nick it might give me away.

"Jasper you are having lunch with her? Yeah good luck getting away with that. Greg will love that. He isn't in a very good mood today. Say goodbye to being with left hand man. Say hello to bruises." Nick warned me, even though his voice would sound hateful to anyone else it was really concerned.

Alice looked disappointed but still looked at me questioningly. I frowned. I raised a finger to the guys and they nodded and walked away a little bit to give me room so I could talk to her. Alice offered me her hand with a hopeful look spreading across her face. I sighed sadly, you have to do it Jasper.

"I can't have lunch with you today, I'm sorry... But I'll see you after lunch during the breaks. I'll walk you to and from each class. Okay? Does that sound all right?" I said in a pleading voice, my eyes widened at that sound, begging for a girl now Jasper? I really thought I was losing in it now. Who was this girl? How could she already be taking over my mind in less than half a day?

The Hope in her eyes disappeared and her hand fell back to her side, looking cold and alone. I winced at that.

"Alright, it's okay, I understand you have to be with them. I'll just sit with Emmett and Edward." She whispered and gave me a hug again. A tingling feeling shot all over my body at her touch.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to save you from Mike again!" I winked at her and she giggled, her eyes gaining back their sparkling ways for a moment.

I waved at her and began to jog away to meet Nick and Mack in the field. I turned one last time to look at her, for the first time, her smile had disappeared.


	4. confrontation

**A/N HEY EVERYONE! :) You guys are totally awesome! I love all the reviews and thank you so much for the story alerts and favorite stories!** -CrA-zAy ChIcKiE-( **Do your scream :P )** CrAzYDuKeDoGgIrL2009 Horsegal93 Irinaj Jalice-Bedward-Rommett LiviLovesTwilight LuckyCharms19 MoonRose18 MotocrossHottie089 Nikkirenzo59 RealMenDoSparkle. Sarah Elizabeth Emily Woods carosonrisa liliacgurl mandymallette reader13lovesbooks sasil toshiba27 xBohemianRhapsodyx ..xXx xpanda-boox zhappygirl Hana93 It Will Be As if I Never Exist Piperita TheOfficialJordanLorenna apollogirl124 his-singer94  
**You guys are amazing! You make the story much more worth writing! :)**

_APOV_

I was feeling something I had never felt before. Even though he had only jogged like three steps away I already felt alone. I had such a longing just to run to him and beg him to stay. I let out a shaky laugh. I was being ridiculous; I would see him after lunch. I just never had this passion for someone in my life; I'M SURE. Even though I can't remember my life I'm SURE I would remember this feeling. I thought he felt the same, but why did he keep lying to me? I could see it in his eyes when he was lying. I think he was trying to protect me from something, I just didn't know what.  
He turned around when he was jogging and something he saw hurt him. He almost tripped, I laughed and he seemed too relax and started jogging again. I figured I should start walking to lunch even though we had been let out earlier I'm sure it was lunch by now.  
As I walked through the cafeteria I heard Emmett call my name and turned to their direction. This time it wasn't just the three of them. There was a girl there too. It must be Edward's girlfriend, Bella; he is always talking about her. He said we would love each other, obviously! I smiled brightly as I arrived at the table.

"Hi! I'm Alice! You're Bella! Nice to meet you!" I introduced myself and gave her a fast hug. She seemed frozen for a second and Emmett laughed.

"Hey.." She said quietly she was nervous. I smiled reassuringly at her and she gave a small smile back.

"Yo pygmy, I got you some lunch!" Emmett said pushing a tray into of an empty chair. I took my seat in between him and Bella.

"The food isn't that great though…" Bella warned me eyeing the food like it would attack her.

"I like the food! It's good!" Emmett whined.

"That's because you'll eat anything… and everything…" Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and he smiled.

"True!" He grinned happily and took a bite of his pizza. I eyed my food like Bella did then just grabbed the coke from the tray and started drinking it.

"About this morning Alice." Edward started and I glared. Here we go! "Hey! I get it you like him or something, but just hear my side of the story okay. Jasper is-"

"You like Jasper?" Bella interrupted her face a little panicked. Then she looked over at Edward apologetically for interrupting.

"Yeah, I do." I confirmed firmly. Bella looked uncomfortable all of a sudden and gave Edward a worried look.

"Yes, that is why I want to talk about it. Alice you have to understand, Jasper is like, umm, there are better guys than him, a lot better, he…-"

"Just give it to her straight man!" Emmett growled then took it on himself to say the rest. "Jasper is a piece of work as the teachers call him. He is in the ONLY gang in town and they aren't some sissy gang either, they rob stores, take people's cars, they vandalize people's houses, they get in fights like every five minutes, they even kill people. I am sure Jasper has killed people, probably many people. You could ask Bella her dad is the chief of police he knows how bad they are. You really shouldn't get involved with him. And even worse Jasper is one of the higher ones in the group, the left hand man or something. But Edward is just concerned about you, you shouldn't be mad. He is a dangerous guy. WE just want you to know the truth about him." He finished then gave me a shrug. I opened my mouth but shut it fast.

I didn't really know what to say. I KNEW that he was in a gang it was kind of obvious. I knew he was dangerous by how Mike looked when he first walked out, Mike was afraid for his LIFE. I knew about the fights from the scars… I knew he wasn't a klutz. But I don't think that was the real him, I don't think anyone knows the real him. He hardly talks to anyone. He only talks to the guys in his gang and I think he just is with them, there must be a reason, but I don't think he wants to be. I KNOW IT. I can tell he is different, how he looks at me; like he is afraid to hurt me; he wants to protect me, and how he holds my hand; like he needs me more than anything. He is different than everyone thinks. He just doesn't want anyone to know, except me. A warm feeling flooded through my body when I thought that. He just needs me; he just wants me to know him. I could change him… I smiled to myself. I looked around me and everyone looked really confused.

"You guys just don't know him." I replied lightly taking a bite of my pizza. I heard Edward let out a loud sigh and Emmett rolled his eyes, Rosalie and Bella mirrored the same worried look.

"Well, if he does anything stupid just tell me! I'll show him not to mess with my cuz'!" Emmett exclaimed throwing his big arm around me crashing me to his side. I laughed and smiled up at him.

"Okay deal!" I agreed and he smiled his toothy grin. I looked over to Edward and he shook his head. I sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Alice. Edward is just very over-protective. He'll get over it." Bella murmured quietly into my ear, but Edward still heard he glared at Bella.

"It's true!" She glared back at him, but in a playful way.

"It's just because I couldn't stand anything bad happening to you…" He pouted.

"I know, I'm just joking around don't worry!" She pecked his cheek. At that moment I heard everything go a lot quieter. I looked up. There was Jasper's gang walking in, Jasper and two other guys in the lead and the others following. They looked like a little army and their uniforms were the jackets. That was a fast planning meeting, I thought. They seemed to scan the lunch room for someone in particular. Jasper didn't follow the rest of the groups gaze; he just looked straight at me; his eyes only for me. I smiled at him, his eyes lit up. The group found what they were looking for apparently because they started to move, Jasper was still looking at me and a guy grabbed his arm to move him with them, Jasper jumped. That made me laugh.

"Wow. He does seem to like you too Alice." Bella said in awe. "I've never seen him actually really MAKE eye contact with anyone. Usually he just avoids everyone." She looked over at Edward and he nodded stiffly.

"I know!" I squealed and did a little happy dance in my chair; that made them all laugh. I beamed. I watched Jasper being dragged by the guy and he kept glancing over.

"I am going to get him!" I announced and jumped up, Edward let out a long sigh but let me go. I threw him a grateful look and he just nodded. I started walking quietly to the other side of the room where they were all starting to sit. But I stopped with a jolt when someone grabbed my arm right before Jasper's table. I groaned, WHAT DID THEY WANT?!

"Hey Alice, decide to join us?" Mike smiled up at me, UGH not him again. I didn't like him. He seemed to be one of those guys who will go for any girl, you know? Not because he thinks you are special. Just for the heck of it.

"Umm, actually I was just going to get Jasper." I stated politely. He looked at me like I was crazy for a second. I smiled.

"I don't think that's such a great idea. They aren't the greatest bunch of guys; you should really stay here, just to be safe." He said getting up from his chair. He tugged on my wrist trying to get me to sit down.

"No really that's okay, I just want to go see Jasper, I'll be fine." I said once again politely trying not to hurt this annoying boy's feelings.

"Ahh, I'm not sure you will be, any girl OR guy actually isn't safe around them. Just sit here, we are better anyway." He insisted nudging me to the chair, I pulled away from him but he caught me by the waist.

"Stop!" I yelled at him. Jasper jumped out of his chair and ran over.

".. NEWTON?! .." He yelled out every word with such force it made me jump back.

"No! I'm not letting her go over with you so you guys can hurt her. I actually care about people UNLIKE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!" Mike yelled back pulling me up against him.

"No. I want to go with Jasper. Please just let go." I said softly trying to pull away, I reached out and Jasper grabbed my hand.

"No! You don't understand, he will hurt you!" Mike yelled at me and pulled me hard I felt pain rush through my shoulder. It felt like it disconnected, I let out a gasp of pain and looked up to Jasper, his face turned furious!

"The only person I am going to hurt is YOU!" With that I saw Jasper's hand connect with Mike's face. Mike fell backward and looked up in terror. He ran back a few steps.

"Are you alright Alice?" Jasper asked quietly pulling me into his arms, I nodded into his chest he rubbed my shoulder. It felt better after Mike had let me go, but this made it feel even better. Jasper turned us around so he was facing Mike again.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, GOT IT NEWTON?!" Jasper ordered in that forceful voice he used a minute ago. I turned my head so I could see Mike. Emmett came up behind him as he turned around and Emmett's fist smashed Mike's face too.

"I second that. " Emmett growled at Mike. Mike quickly ran out of the lunch room before any more people could punch him.

"Wimp like always…" One of the guys from Jasper's table snickered. I looked at Emmett and he grinned widely I did the same back. Jasper just continued rubbing my shoulder. One of the teacher's ran up, apparently JUST NOTICING WHAT HAPPENED.

"What's going on?" The teacher demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Mike was trying to hurt Alice, my cousin and we just came over to stop him, with the help of Jasper." Edward explained coming to the rescue now. I'm surprised he wasn't here before Emmett; Emmett probably asked to let him do it. The teacher was like putty in Edward's hands.

"Well then… I'm sorry for that happening had to happen on your first day Ms. Cullen, also thank you Mr. Hale for doing that for her." He said but looked surprised those words were coming out of his mouth.

_JPOV_

I nodded at Mr. Crisp not really caring for his thanks. It really didn't matter as long as Alice was safe here in my arms. Mike was going to die. After school, oh, he is DEAD. I don't know where he got all this nerve all a sudden but I'll make sure he NEVER even looks at her again.

"Do you want ice or anything?" I asked Alice after the teacher left. I still held her in my arms rubbing her shoulder. I felt her shake her head against my chest.

"This is fine." She whispered softly holding me a little tighter. I smirked down at her and she smiled brightly up at me. My stomach again did that weird flipping around thing. I was start to rather like the feeling. I pulled Alice away but still held both of her hands in mine. I knew I probably looked really mad as I looked at her but I couldn't help it.

"Don't worry, I will teach Newton a lesson. He won't ever bother you again, promise. He won't even look your way." I told her trying to reassure her it was okay, but she shook her head and looked into my eyes then squeezed my hands, telling me everything was okay. I instantly calmed down, it was like with that little gesture all angry went away, it felt good not to be angry for once.

"Okay, I won't touch him…" I agreed and she smiled proudly at me.

"Thanks." With that she was back in my arms. I held her tight this time.

"Hey Alice, we better get to class." I heard Edward's girlfriend call over to Alice. Alice groaned and I laughed.

"Don't worry, you can always come back." I grinned down at her. Something seemed to click in her eyes they lit up like the sun.

"Your smile is amazing Jasper." She gasped and I laughed again.

"Thanks, yours is too." I said through my laughs.

"You should really smile more." She said breathlessly I nodded in agreement and she skipped off to the girl. Smile more, hmm. I didn't really ever smile. But I would now, when I'm with Alice. I turned around and all the guys were snickering and laughing. I sighed, I didn't bother sitting down I just grabbed my bag and walked off to class. As I sat in class I took out a piece of paper and I wrote something I had never done before. A song, after I was done I read it through.  
_Tell me something  
When the rain falls on your face  
How do you quickly replace  
It with a golden summer smile?_

Tell me something  
When I'm feelin' tired and afraid  
How do you know just what to say  
To make everything alright?

Chorus:  
I don't think that you even realize  
The joy you make me feel when I'm inside  
Your universe  
You hold me like I'm the one who's precious  
I hate to break it to you but it's just  
The other way around  
You can thank your stars all you want but  
I'll always be the lucky one

Tell me something  
When I'm 'bout to lose control  
How do you patiently hold  
My hand and gently calm me down?

Tell me something  
When you sing and when you laugh  
Why do I always photograph  
My heart flyin way above the clouds? 

I smiled down at the paper. It was Alice.

**A/N HOW WAS IT?! Did everyone love mike getting punched NOT ONCE BUT TWICE?! LOL I know I did! xD Some people thought he should have gotten punched in the last chapter and I agreed but I didn't think he wanted to show Alice that side of himself so easily. But HERE IT IS! I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW! I love to hear what you guys think! And if you want anything in particular to happen in the story MESSAGE ME or PUT IT IN THE REVIEW! **


	5. Complications

**A/N hey everyone! I am so sorry to everyone I told this would be up on Saturday! I was planning on writing it then you know crazy march break! Plans got changed and I was out all the time. But I just wrote it today! :) I hope you guys all enjoy it! thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites! they are amazing! Well, you can read the story now-**

_JPOV_

It was the end of school and I was now heading out of my last class. Today was probably the first time in a long time I was glad I had came to school. I got to meet her. Alice Cullen. For the hundredth time today I went into my Alice zone, her smile, her voice and her-

"Ow!" I yelped as I felt someone throw a ball against the back of my head, snapping me out of my thoughts. I whipped my head around to see Nick standing behind me with a huge smirk plastered across his face. What the heck was that for..?

"Stop daydreaming, dude!" Nick chuckled, amused by my new distracted behaviour. They were enjoying this way too much."You know Jasperpoo, you have the cutest smile!" He continued, batting his eyes flirtatiously.

"Yeah, Jasper my love, can you hold my hand? Protect me from big bad Mike Newton!" Mack joined in laughing with Nick. I rolled my eyes at them and continued walking away. I knew I wasn't going to live this down… I didn't mind one bit though because I was having the best day of my life.

"This is just too funny, Jasper, I never thought you!" Nick paused, wiping tears out of his eyes as he practically toppled over laughing so hard. "You would be falling for a girl! Especially that kind of girl, all small, _chipper_ and a goody good! She's the total opposite of you. This is too great. I think the world might be ending!" Nick gasped through all his laughter.

I stopped in front of him and glared darkly. Nick hurriedly put his hands up as if to surrender. Nick knew better then to get me angry, but I also knew he was only teasing so I wouldn't get angry. I probably would have done the same thing, maybe a little lighter and quieter, but if he had gone head over heels for a girl, I definitely would have teased him.

"Chill out. We are only kidding. It's just so funny. You cannot tell me it isn't!" Nick tried to explain to me. I just nodded nonchalantly_. Sure, hilarious..._ I thought bitterly.

"Let's just get to the gang. We've got a fight to fight!" Mack informed us with a smirk before he started to jog to the rest of the gang waiting in the parking lot. Another day, another fight. I sighed, but started jogging too. I was in the gang I had to fight the fights.

"Alright, we are all here." Greg said, leaning against the car behind him, crossing his arms. His face turned serious, but also malicious. "The Bloods shouldn't be expecting anything. They are having a big party because we all know it is _their_ leader's birthday tonight. This should be a fun and easy one," Greg started explaining.

"Now, we are _not_ using guns because they are too loud. We want to do this quietly. I do not want the police showing up! Got it, Sanders! No guns means _no guns_! If I see you take one out you'll regret it," Greg's voice lowered dangerously and I saw Sander nod quickly. He knew Greg was not kidding around. One wrong move and Greg would get rid of you. You do not defy Greg's rules.

Greg turned away from the group and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Jasper, do you have anything on you? I don't see anything." He was asking about weapons...

"Uh, no, I left in a hurry. All I have is my knife." I answered dropping my head in a little shame. I should be ready for these things. Greg shouldn't have to keep checking with me. At least I kept my knife with me though. Everyone always kept their lives with them though.

Greg gave me a simple smile then threw me a chain. I started to attach it to my jean loop when I felt a hand grab my arm. No one touched me. I spun around holding the chain up, alert, tense, ready to attack.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, seeing Alice in front of me. "Alice! I'm sorry. I didn't realize- I didn't see- I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I struggled to apologize, my stomach wrecked with guilt.

She smiled brightly at me like always though. She wasn't fazed by my behaviour...She didn't get scared…

"It's fine. I should have given you some warning. Why do you need that?" She asked suspiciously eyeing the chain in my hands.

Before I could answer Mack did. "We got a big fight tonight." He informed her a little too excitedly. I wondered if Alice could tell he was high on some drug... I clenched my teeth furiously at what he said though. I hadn't really wanted Alice to know that and this kid is way too much into fights.

"It's this guy's birthday so no one will expect anything." Mack chuckled darkly. He was definitely on something strong. I wondered why Greg was letting him fight so intoxicated or maybe that was the only way he could get the kid to fight. "I mean it will be his last birthday!"

Greg punched Mack in the back of his head then. "Mouth shut, Mack." Greg growled fiercely at him. That could have sent some of us to jail right there. I looked around to see if there were any people around. As usual though, people avoided us like the plague. No one was close.

I looked back at Alice panicked, her eyes were wide.

"You are going to _kill_ some guy on his birthday?" She gasped in disbelief, shocked by both of killing someone and doing it on his birthday. I wasn't surprised... she was so innocent, pure.

Before I could answer again Mack did, "Well, not just him. His whole gang is going down! That'll teach them to jump someone when they are alone. Stupid Bloods are wimps!"

Greg punched Mack again and gave him a warning look. He was stupid...

I shook my head and looked to Alice. I was now becoming nervous, maybe she will realize what I was and leave me.

"Who did they jump?" She asked a little quieter this time, her eyes focused on me. She wanted the answer from me. Her eyes looked oddly concerned. It was weird because they should be terrified or horrified or something...

I shifted my weight to my other foot nervously and cleared my throat. Mack went to open his mouth but I put my finger up to him, giving him a threatening look. He had said enough. Mack quickly shut his mouth.

"Umm, well I did. I was stupid. I needed to buy something and I went out in Port Angela without a car or anyone else. It was my own fault I was in their territory, I was in an alley and a bunch of them grabbed me…" I trailed off when her eyes looked horrified. "Don't worry! I'm fine. See! look at me!" I waved a hand up and down my body, desperately trying to prove to her I was fine. She didn't know that pain was a regular thing to me.

Alice nodded slowly and looked a little relieved then she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the rest of them. She probably didn't want to talk with all of them, especially since Mack was taking control of most of the conversations.

"Why don't you skip this fight and come to my house..? I'm sure they won't mind, just this once… Please." She looked into my eyes with a pouting look on her face. The look almost melted me to goo. Her eyes were boring into mine with the most adorable look in them.

I chuckled and shook my head, how could I ever say no to that? "I don't think they'll let me, but I can try. If I get my butt kicked for this it's on you though," I winked at her playfully and she smiled victoriously.

"Greg, can I get out of this fight, man? To you know, go out with Alice for the day, maybe?" I yelled over to Greg reluctantly.

He burst out laughing, amused, and shook his head like I was being ridiculous.

"I don't think so. You are our best fighter. We need you out there. Plus you already know it's your responsibility-" Alice cut him off before he could finish.

"It is _not_ his responsibility! He didn't say he wanted to fight them. It isn't his _job_ to fight people. If he doesn't want to go then he doesn't have to. You just can't make people do stuff!" She growled angrily at Greg.

I was surprised by her sudden outburst. Did she know who she was taking to? My eyes widened and so did Greg's. I slowly pulled Alice behind me, fearing that Greg would hurt her. He did not like to be questioned.

"What did you just say to me?" Greg's eyes flamed with rage and he took a step closer to her, looking at her closely, almost as if to assure himself that he had actually heard that from her. Then his eyes snapped to me and my stance

"Yeah you should protect her. If Jasper wasn't all into you, oh, you would be on the ground right now learning a lesson. Watch your mouth and just to let you know Miss 'tough girl' I am not making Jasper do nothing." He informed her a matter of factly.

"He was the one who joined this gang. He asked me to join this gang. He is the one who took the 'job' to fight people. He is in my gang and so he does what I say. If he has a problem with it he can talk to me or just leave this gang, but I'm sure he wouldn't want to do that because leaving has consequences." Greg fumed out angrily, walking closer to us. He looked straight into my eyes with fury burning in his.

I froze the second I saw his hand twitch towards his back. He took a knife out of his back pocket. "You got a problem with how I run this gang Jasper?" He asked coldly me, his eyes twinkled evilly.

I cleared my throat holding Alice tighter behind me. "No, I do not, Greg. You already know that." I stated clearly, assuring him without a doubt that I had no problem with how he ran his gang. He was fair.

Greg ran a hand over his short hair and smiled in satisfaction.

"That's what I thought." He patted my shoulder with a tight smile. "No hard feelings, I know how it is with girls. They just try and run our lives." I felt Alice tense up in my arms. Greg just walked away laughing cruelly.

I turned around. Alice looked furious. She looked like she was going to kill someone, but then suddenly her eyes changed as I looked into them, instead of bring hard they went red and misty. I took a sharp breath in. Oh no, she was going to cry.

"Shh, no, It's okay, Alice," I assured her in a panic and placed my ugly scarred hand on her cheek, trying to help soothe her in any way I could. I wasn't exactly sure how to do that, but I was going to try. "It's okay."

"What about if you get hurt o-or killed?" Alice asked me in a small, hushed, shaky voice. "These guys wouldn't even help you if you were hurt, they would probably just hurt you more to get a better place in the gang. They are all...heartless…" She sniffed, speaking about my fellow gang members.

"Don't worry, I swear. I'll be fine. I'm the best fighter here, no one can touch me!" I stated with confidence, and then stepping a little closer to her. "Well, except you of course." I winked jokingly at her, giving her a sweet smile. Her eyes started to become bright again then she smiled up at me.

"Yeah, I can." She reached her hand up to mine that was resting on her cheek and covered it with her small one. We stood there for a long moment staring into each other's eyes. They spoke for us. I read her eyes, they were worried, caring, happy, but also extremely sad. Mine were the same. I hated that this was hurting her. That I was hurting her. I didn't want anything or anyone to hurt her ever.

"Everyone in their cars! We got to go _now_!" Greg commanded from his van. "Jasper you're with me!"

"Okay! One second!" I called back hastily, not wanting to upset him more today. I knew I would be on his bad side for the rest of the day. Great.

I turned to Alice and she pouted again.

"I'm sorry. Call me. Tonight. You'll see I'll be fine." I told her, grabbing her cell from her sweater pocket and adding my number quickly to her contacts.

Alice nodded silently, keeping her eyes locked on my face. I looked into her eyes again, sending a reassuring look to her. Then I did something I hadn't expected myself to do. Not ever. I leaned over nervously and pecked her forehead, a chaste, gentle peck on the forehead.

A bunch of whistles came from the cars and Alice beamed up at me.

"Be careful, Jazz." She whispered, the worry in her eyes burning into me.

I grinned down at her. Jazz, I liked that.

I let her hand go and went to turn, ready for this big fight. Another big fight. I sighed quietly and ducked my head down, heading to Greg's van.

Alice surprised me by grabbing my hand before I could get farther away from her. I spun back to her and stared at her curiously. What was it now? I hoped she wasn't going to worry again. I didn't know if I could take another one of her sad looks without giving her. They literally pained me.

Alice pushed herself up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. The kiss sent caused a warmth surge through my cold body and heart, warming me, bringing me to life. A smile crept swiftly onto my face. That was incredible.

She then pulled me into a tight embrace, probably as tight as she could. "Promise me you'll come back. I just found you. I can't lose you now," She begged me. Her honesty made my heart swell.

I looked at her with a look of disbelief. "You think I would let something happen to me right after I found you. I think not. I'll be back. I promise. I'll always come back." I vowed in a whisper, breathing softly into her ear.

I noticed goose bumps rise on her neck. That left me feeling instantly light and warm. She really did like me. I would not let anything happen to me. I would be careful for her.

**A/N Gang drama, dun dun duhhh! Uh-oh. They definitely aren't fond of Alice anymore. What did you think of this chapter? OR THE WHOLE STORY UP TO NOW :P .. ? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Any suggestions or complaints? I WANNA HEAR THOSE TOO! Reviews make my day :P  
Peace out!**


	6. My angel

**A/N HEEEELLOOOOO WORLD! Thank you so much for all the reviews and ideas; it is insane and AMAZING guys! Loving it! Also in chapter 4 Jasper wrote a song about Alice and I totally forgot to write who that was ACTUALLY by lol, it was Your Universe by Rico Blanco, I loved the lyrics! I thought they were prefect for how Jasper is feeling right about now and then. But anyways you can read my chapter now! :) hope you enjoy it. **

_JPOV_

_This should be easy and fast Jasper just chill out man. You can do this! You can see talk to Alice right after. You will be fine, she will be fine. Even if you get hurt or anything she will be fine. Probably better off without you anyways. Phft, if you come out you will probably just get hurt because you will hurt HER! No I will _never_ hurt her. Ever._ I started by giving myself a pep talk but then it just turned out to be a fight with myself. But I did want to come out of this fight alive! For once in my life I wanted to live through the fight, whatever it took. I always fought because that's what the gang did, and I needed the gang for protection. I guess it felt good to have some friends too. Although I really didn't mind being alone, I preferred it. I just really preferred NOT getting beat every day. If these fights were what it would take, so be it. But now, I just wanted to be with Alice. Fights and getting beat up; didn't really mean anything to me at the moment. All I wanted was just to hold that angel in my arms, my own personal angel.

We were down the street from the house; I could see the bright party lights and hear the music. I took a deep breath, holding my knife tight in my pocket.

"LETS SO THIS!" Mack yelled as we all got out of our cars. _Stupid kid. _We all walked in formation, Greg, Nick and I walking first, then the rest followed. _You will see Alice soon, get this over with fast. _I told myself every step I took. We all reached the door and Greg threw it open, all our knives, chains, bats and pipes in hand. We headed in, but what we saw made us all freeze. All the Bloods were standing there huge smiles on their faces. They had guns already in hand, plus everything we had. I heard the door shut behind us, and the music shut off, we were surrounded!

"HA-HA, you stupid kids; thinking you could out smart us! HAHAHA! So dumb. You think we would just advertise my party to EVERYONE so openly and make sure you guys heard about it. This was too easy." The leader Keegan laughed out. He had a freaking shotgun in his hand. He lifted it up pointing it at Greg with a smile spreading across his face, I saw his finger tighten, and I jumped toward him with my knife. The fight began.

________________________________________

_APOV_

This day had been so great and so crazy, I met the boy of my dreams, and I even thought I was dreaming half the time. . But even though I thought this was the most amazing thing ever, it was sad, something about it. Something about him was sad. He was broken in so many ways. How could I help him? I can't even remember my own life?! He was so tough, I was so weak, he was big, and I was so small... I was useless to him. But something in me HAD TO SAVE JASPER HALE. He was the one thing I needed. I didn't care what he was, or what he has done, not even what he IS doing right now! I will never give up on him.

I had been sitting here thinking about him for two hours now; I didn't know how long fights were. My hands were sweating and I hadn't been able to sit still the whole time. I hadn't eaten the whole time either. Urg, I hated waiting AND worrying. I decided I'll go and try watching some TV. When I got downstairs to the big flat screen TV, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie were already in there. I walked in to join them.

"What up shrimp?" Emmett called over and Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach.

"Stop calling her all those names! It's rude." She hissed at him and glared. He just rolled his eyes.

"It's called nicknames Rose! I am just making her feel welcome! Chill!" This time I rolled my eyes but I didn't mind, Emmett is just a joker like that. Rosalie let it go too; looking back at the TV. I sat on the floor in front of Bella and rested my head on her knees. I focused on the TV. They were watching the Dark Knight. It was a pretty intense movie so it kept my attention pretty well. But eventually it hit me, it was all fighting, the kind Jasper was probably in right now. I saw a guy get shot on the TV and jumped in horror.

"Are you okay?!" Bella asked jumping up to me.

"Ha-ha is the movie too scary for little Alice? Do you need someone to hold your hand?" Emmett joked. I just sat back down in silence. Maybe I had waited long enough. It's been like three hours. I stood back up and headed to my huge room. I found the sweater I was wearing that day and pulled my cell phone out. I looked through my phone book and found _Jasper._ It rang three times before picking up.

I heard a gasp of pain then- "Hello?"

__________________________________________________

_JPOV_

I was sitting in the diner now with Greg the rest of the gang, well.... not the whole gang.... Our newest joiner, Jeff, kind of didn't make it; he is dead. It was a pretty good turn out since we were surrounded and had no guns! Everyone was pretty beat up though. Greg was holding tweezers poking around in my leg trying to get a shotgun pallet out of my shin. I was holding a cloth on my forehead trying to keep the blood in my head. Trust me those weren't the only injuries on me either. That would be about the topper. Suddenly my leg started shaking, at first I thought my leg was having seizures or something but then I realized my phone was vibrating. I groaned and put my other hand on the cloth and reached into my pocket. I opened the phone, right then Greg poked my leg again, I gasped in surprise and pain.

"Hello?" I said into the phone quietly.

"JASPER!" I heard Alice scream into the phone, I chuckled at her.

"ALICE!" I mimicked back to her. She laughed back.

"Are you okay? You sound hurt...." She mumbled, worried I guess. Whoa! Someone was worried about me! I sat there shocked for a minute. "Jasper? Are you still there?" Alice shrieked with more worry in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry! Umm, I am okay. A little banged up I guess but I'm fine! It wasn't what we expected that's for sure. But we came up okay....mostly okay...." I heard her sigh with relief.

"GOOD! I was so worried. I couldn't sit still! It was horrible. I thought you were going to die-" I cut her off before she could say more.

"Didn't I promise you?" I asked her in a fake annoyed voice.

"Yes... But... I'm sorry, I couldn't help it; I kept seeing things happening. I didn't like it at all..." She said in the broken voice she had when she heard I had to go to the fight. I had a hard time not jumping up and running to her. The pain in her voice was worse than the pain running though my body.

"Alice, you know what? I knew I was going to come out okay, you know why? Because I was fighting for you; I was fighting to see you again, to hear you again. I knew once I stepped out of that fight I would hear your beautiful voice. That made everything okay!" I assured her, hoping it would make her feel better. I felt Greg grip my ankle a little harder. I looked up at him; his eyes were annoyed. Ruin the mood much! I cringe as he continued to squeeze my ankle, I kicked him in the chest angrily. He glared at me, and pulled the bullet out of my leg, then walked away from me.

"Really? Aww, Jazz. But you don't have to fight you know..? You could just come here and hear me and see me! Anytime! Like... Right now?" She asked eagerly. Maybe I could clean myself up in time. Wrap my legs and arm, then clean my face up, put a sweater on.

"Well, I don't know... I got lots of stuff to do, you know, busy busy person, that's me!" I heard her whine, I could picture her pouting face and I laughed.

"I'll be there in ten minutes!" I assured her again, she squealed happily. I smiled again like I always do with her. We said our goodbyes and I set to work trying to clean myself up. I knew I couldn't really do anything about my head though; I just put a big bandage on it and hoped she wouldn't worry too much. When I thought I was as good as I could get I limped over to the door.

"See ya around Greg!" I shouted to him so he would know I'm leaving, but left before he could reply back.

I walked to my house to pick up my old beaten up car, a 2005 Pontiac Sunfire it would look like horrid compared to Alice's nice yellow Porsche. I sighed and jumped into the car and drove to the Cullen's house on the outskirts of town. I pulled up onto their long winding drive way and stopped in front of the mansion. I felt sort of awkward as I walked up to the house but before I could knock on the door Alice burst out. She ran to me and opened her arms to hug me but stopped.

"Will this hurt you? A little banged up eh...." She rolled her eyes. I grinned down at her and shook my head. She threw her arms around my neck and held me loosely, apparently not believing me. I pulled her up in the air and spun around. She squealed happily. I let her down.

"Come inside! You can meet my Aunt and Uncle." She insisted pulling on my arm but smiling from ear to ear. I sighed and rolled my eyes but I followed her. I don't know how much they'll like seeing her with ME ... So I followed slowly and nervously.

"UNCLE CARLISLE, AUNT ESME! I HAVE SOMEONE FOR YOU TO MEET!" Alice screamed as we entered the house, I looked around me. It was a long hallway and on one side was the living room with a HUGE TV and a bunch of couches and chairs which Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and his girlfriend were sitting on, then there was a big grand piano on a platform. On the other side was a long staircase heading to all the bedrooms. I saw two people walking down, this must be them. I shifted nervously. Carlisle looked at me suspiciously as I thought he would, than he smiled politely at me. Esme didn't look at me suspiciously though she just grinned at me her eyes sparkling. I smiled back at her, I couldn't help it. Alice's hand found mine and squeezed tightly.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I introduced myself offering my hand to Carlisle. He took it and shook it, I cringed a little as he squeezed pain rushed through my arm.

"Call me Carlisle and are you alright Jasper?" Carlisle asked then looked me up and down with wide eyes, just noticing all the bandages. "I am a doctor, would you like me to take a look at this?" He pointed to my head and the hand he just released. I opened my mouth to refuse but Alice nodded at me.

"Umm, if it wouldn't bother you sir, that would be great." I replied quietly, he nodded and started to walk away Alice pushed me after him. I looked back in panic; she wasn't coming. "You'll be fine." She mouthed to me. I followed Carlisle nervously. He led me to his office, I guess, and took out a doctor's bag. He sat me down on a chair and began removing the bandage off my head. He worked on it for a few minutes, examining it, cleaning it, then bandaging it again in silence. Then he started talking.

"You are a quiet one aren't you?" He said with a smirk. "You don't even pull away from me, you look like a statue. Relax and tell me about yourself. Are you going out with my niece already?" He asked eyeing me carefully this time.

"Umm, it's kind of hard to explain... She just like saw me and hugged me and told me we were going to be great. I don't know what we are, I just went along with it; she looked like she knew what she was talking about." I explained with a nervous laugh. He laughed too.

"That sounds like something Alice would do. She is very sure of herself sometimes and stubborn." He spoke like Alice was his own daughter, it made me smiling knowing she was loved like that.

"Yeah I've noticed. But it makes her her though. I wouldn't have it any other way..." I mumbled, sort of embarrassed by it. I could feel myself starting to blush. Wow that's weird; I don't know if I had ever blushed before. Carlisle's eyes seemed to soften.

"I'm glad you feel that way Jasper." He said patting my shoulder. He went silent again; apparently he was done talking, which I was glad. I watched him poke at me arm and fiddle around with it. Then he apparently noticed something was wrong with my leg and started rolling up my pant leg. His eyes widened.

"Did you get shot?!" He gasped. I nodded hoping he wouldn't call the cops or something. He shook his head.

"You should have gone to the hospital, this could be very dangerous if it got infected son." He explained grabbing more things out of his bag. "This must be very painful. Here take these." He handed me some pills and a glass of water. I took them and he went back to work and told me what I had to do to keep it clean and help it heal. He finished the bullet wound, bandaged it again and put my arm in a sling telling me I had a sprained wrist. He wiped all my cuts with these wipe things and bandaged a few others. After he finished he sighed.

"Be more careful, you are young keep yourself healthy. Plus if anything happened to you I think Alice would be very upset. You might not care about being hurt but I am sure Alice cares about it." He told me like h knew what was in my head. I nodded.

"Thanks for all the help Carlisle, really." I said and shook his hand again, with my other hand this time.

"Anytime, now go see Alice, she is probably going insane." He chuckled and sat down at his desk opening a book. I walked back the way I had came from and looked around, I saw her curled up on the couch. I walked into the living room. She smiled at me and patted the seat beside her. I obeyed her.

"Did he fix you all up?" She asked tracing the new bandage on my forehead. I shivered at the touch.

"Y-yes he did." I stuttered and she nodded with a smirk on her face. She didn't say anything for a minute. She just sat there tracing my bandage. I didn't speak either, I was completely happy with this; the shocks that were running down my body, the happy feeling I had never felt before, and that thing with my stomach. It made me forget about the pain and I relaxed in my seat. She smiled like she was pleased with herself.

"Wanna see my room?" She asked with a big smile. I smiled back and nodded. She jumped off the couch and started skipping toward the stairs. She waited there as I followed toward her. She looked like a little girl waiting to show me her favourite doll. I couldn't help smiling at her. Once we got to her room she threw the door open excitedly. My mouth dropped. It was HUGE! The room was light blue and the carpet was too, she had a huge bed with matching blue blankets and pillows in front of the end wall. It had a huge stereo and much, much, more. Then there was the walk in closest, FULL OF CLOTHES.

"I like clothes, I really like shopping." She explained when she saw my face.

"I can tell..." I said still stunned by it all.

"Yeah that is what I was like when I saw the room! I wasn't surprised about the closest though, my parents probably told them about my shopping obsession." She chuckled jumping onto her bed. I stood awkwardly still looking around the room, but then back at her. She rolled her eyes,

"You are allowed to sit on my bed silly!" She smirked at me smugly. I shrugged with a smile and sat down beside her.

"Why do you live here anyways?" I asked curiously as I pulled myself to lean against the head board. She did the same and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Long story..." Her voice was dull and black. I frowned; I hadn't heard her talk like that before. I put my good arm around her small shoulder. She snuggled in beside me pressing her cheek into my chest.

"I have time. If you want to tell me?"

She sighed and started. "Well about a month ago I got in a car accident... I hit my head pretty hard I guess, I couldn't remember anything, NOTHING. My whole life was erased, it was taken from me. My family, my friends... But eventually, I got tired of trying to remember and tired of seeing doctor after doctor. I just gave up and decided to start off new." She explained in the same dull emotionless voice.

"I'm sorry Alice." My frown deepened. I was truly sorry, she didn't deserve that to happen to her...

"It's okay, apparently it was a good thing; I got to meet you!" Her voice turned back into her happy cheerful one. I smiled, she pulled herself up and kissed my cheek, my smile grew. She snuggled back to my chest and yawned.

"Want to hear something I wrote for you Alice?" I asked her nervously. She looked up at me and nodded. I smiled back and nodded. I cleared my throat and began:

_Tell me something  
When I'm feelin' tired and afraid  
How do you know just what to say  
To make everything alright?_

_I don't think that you even realize  
The joy you make me feel when I'm inside  
Your universe  
You hold me like I'm the one who's precious  
I hate to break it to you but it's just  
The other way around  
You can thank your stars all you want but  
I'll always be the lucky one_

_Tell me something  
When I'm 'bout to lose control  
How do you patiently hold  
My hand and gently calm me down?_

_Tell me something  
When you sing and when you laugh  
Why do I always photograph  
My heart flyin way above the clouds? _

By the time I was done she was breathing deeply and evenly. I looked down at her and she was asleep, but she was sleeping with a smile plastered across her face. This was the perfect ending to the perfect day, sitting her with my angel and she was safely and happily lying in my arms.

**A/N This was a long chapter because I just didn't know where to separate it into another chapter LOL! BUT! what did you think?! Tell me :) review it up! Tell me whatever you think should be told, good or bad AMAZING or HORRID! TELL ME ANYWAYS!**


	7. Little Jasper

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long again, I came down with the flu... gah! And then a TWILIGHT PARTY! Because of the release of the movie! :) .. so it took a little longer, but you will be glad to hear that I have come up with A LOT OF TWISTS and little things that are going to happen, apparently getting the flu helps me think!  
Also! As always I want to thank you for EVERYTHING! I have not replied to your reviews, favourites, or story alerts because I was sick, BUT THANK YOU FOR THEM ALL, you guys are really great with the constant reviews! It makes me soo happy, thanks! Now I guess I can let you read.. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Chapter 7- Little Jasper **

_JPOV_

I lay in bed thinking about the day before. Wow, what a day. Every day I would wake up to a nightmare, but yesterday it was a dream, A GOOD DREAM, one I didn't want to wake up from. But I knew I'd have too.

I had left Alice asleep last night tip-toeing out. Man, I wished I could have stayed there holding her all night long. But I didn't think Carlisle would appreciate that. It was definitely better there then here though; in my small bed, in my small room, in my small house; my big hell... I sighed _Suck it up Jasper! At least you have a place to stay. Toughen up! _

I decided I should get up and clean before leaving for school, because I had work today. I walked over to the tiny kitchen. The whole counter was FULL of dishes. I rolled my eyes; it was empty when I left yesterday, he must have made all this so he could wake up and blame me for it. I quickly, but quietly, washed the dishes before he could wake up and headed for the shower. When I got out of the shower I could still hear his annoying snore, so I grabbed my jacket AND my backpack this time and headed for the diner. Forks is a really small town so it only takes ten minutes to get there, even if it is raining. Half way there I heard a car horn.

"Yo man! Hop in!" Nick called out his car window. I smiled and jumped in, shaking my head to get the water out of my hair.

"What's wrong with you?! IT'S RAINING AND YOU ARE WALKING! You have a perfectly working car, use it!" He snickered wiping the water I had just sprayed at him off his face.

I smirked. "What perfectly fine car are you talking about? It isn't mine. Plus it rains like every day; I'm kind of used to it." He just nodded and rolled his eyes. Then his eyes turned to my backpack, he raised an eyebrow at it.

"I just thought I'd bring it today..." I murmured, answering his silent question. We never really bring backpacks because we don't usually go to school, and it makes us look normal, which is bad for a gang. "I have my work stuff in it." I added so he wouldn't ask anything more. He just eyed me and nodded.

"Well leave it in the car..." He grumbled picking it up and throwing into the backseat. I just shook my head. People and their reputations, I didn't even care anymore. We pulled up to the diner and got out.

"Hey guys." Paul greeted us with eggs spitting out of his mouth as he talked. I glared a little and kept walking. I stopped in my tracks; on a stool in front of the counter was Alice. I grinned and she did the same back at me. She stood up and I walked over to her, she offered me her hand and I took it.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." She said sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I ducked my head and answered back in the Texan accent, her smile appeared again and her eyes sparkled.

"It's okay." She chuckled.

"What brought you here?" I asked curiously. Her eyes still sparkled.

"Well! Emmett told me that you guys were always hanging out here. So, I thought I should come see you!" She explained nervously but cheerfully, shifting from her heels to her toes and back again.

"Oh really? I think that was a good idea." I said roughly and she nodded in agreement. She pulled me onto a stool and sat back down. Alice already had some food in front of her so I pulled my wallet out to order mine.

"You don't need to do that. It's all covered. For you." Chelsea flirted making her way to me, totally ignoring Alice of course. I just continued pulling money out. "No really. It's all covered, but if you REALLY want to pay, well you can pay in different ways..." She tried again whipping her hair to the side. Alice gripped my hand with her tiny one harder. I bit hard down on my teeth; trying not to say anything I'll regret, Greg told me to be nice to Chelsea. I cleared my throat.

"No thanks... I'll just use my money. Thank you." I grumbled at her. She gave a little pout and I shook my head disgustedly. I gave her my order and paid. I looked over at Alice she was giving the Chelsea a death glare. I chuckled.

"It's not funny!" She complained, shoving me playfully. I continued laughing and she shoved me harder. "It's not!" She whined again but had a big smile on her face.

"Are you jealous?" I taunted her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"No." She stated stubbornly. But she pulled our hands onto her lap. "I'm holding your hand and she's not." She stuck her tongue out at Chelsea's back, like she had done to the coach the day before. I laughed again.

"Wow, never heard Jasper laugh before..." Mack said ruining our moment and walked toward us. "Although I had never seen him touch anyone, well other than if he was beating them up. So I guess this is all new." Mack sat on the other side of Alice and looked her up and down, this time I tightened my grip on HER hand. I saw her smirk then she looked over at me and mouthed "Jealous?" I chuckled and shook my head. Chelsea walked up and handed me my food with a wink and walked away. I hesitantly let go of Alice's hand so I could eat. I ate silently while she made small talk with Mack. I didn't really pay any attention to their conversation for a while then zoned back in.

"So if you ever want a guy with experience CALL ME Alice!" Mack offered with his "smooth voice" I stiffened. Alice put her hand on my back and rubbed it, I relaxed.

"Thanks, but I don't think so." She answered still smiling at him. I watched Mack with a glare and he rolled his eyes and got up. Alice laughed quietly.

"I think I like that one. He is so cocky! It's funny!" She said still laughing. I just rolled my eyes with a smirk. She pulled her hand back and started eating her fruit salad. We finished eating in silence.

"Ready to go to school?" She chirped jumping off of her stool. I pulled myself up and looked over to Greg who hadn't said a word to me yet. He just glared at Alice then raised an eyebrow to me. I pointed to the door, he shrugged then turned back to Nick. We walked out and I saw Alice's yellow Porsche. I looked it over feeling like I was going to drool.

"Want to drive?" Alice asked reading my face. I just nodded my head and jumped in. She giggled and got in the other side. I sat in awe looking at everything for a minute before I started the car. Alice sat there with an amused look on her face. The drive to school was like heaven, so smooth and quiet. Unlike it would have been in MY car. Once I turned off the engine Alice tilted her head to me, I smiled.

"Like it?" She said with a laugh. I nodded again! Speechless. I got out of the car and opened Alice's door. She got out and put her hand on my arm and we walked to school together again, ignoring all the stares.

School was amazing again, well the parts I was with Alice were. I sat with the gang at lunch so they wouldn't murder us, literally. After school I walked to Nick's car and got my backpack then headed to the gang.

"Hey Greg, I am going to work, I'll be at your house after if you want me to?" I asked trying to get back on his good side. He smiled.

"No, that's alright, get some rest! You'll need it." That must mean another big fight coming up. But I nodded and turned around. I scanned the parking lot and found who I was looking for. She was leaning on the front of her car watching me with a smile. I jogged over to her and stopped right in front of her. I stood there for a second and didn't say anything we just starred at each other.

"Did you want to come over? I think Emmett wants to see if he can beat you at football." She asked hopeful. I frowned.

"I can't today. I have work. Sorry. Maybe after!" I said trying to make it up. She looked down, she was thinking. She looked up.

"Can I watch you work?" She asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"If you want to! It's not too interesting though." I answered with a shrugged. She grinned.

"Good! Well what do you do?" She turned toward her car throwing me the keys again. I grinned back at her. We got into the car.

"I work at a karate studio; I teach kids how to fight." I smirked. Alice burst out laughing.

"That's kind of funny! But I guess it's something you are good at." I nodded at her in agreement and pulled up in front of the place. It was like right around the corner from school. We both got out of the car and went inside.

"Hey Jasper, how are you doing?" Scott asked me, he was the owner of the place. "And who would this young lady be? You finally get a girlfriend?!" He joked nudging me with his elbow. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"This is Alice, Alice this is Scott, my boss."

"Hi!" Alice sang skipping over to him to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, glad there is a girl to put Jasper in his place now! Keep him out of trouble!" Scott said with a smirk and Alice nodded at him smiling.

"That's my plan!" She whispered to him but loud enough of I could still hear her. I glared at them both and took Alice's hand.

"I am getting you two away from each other before you give her more ideas!" I pulled her down to my room. It was a small gym, it had a pile of padded mats on one side and then punching bags hanging from the ceiling and kicking bags lying on the floor beside. Alice walked around looking at everything. I opened my bag to pull my Gi, which are karate clothes out and my black belt.

"I'll be right back okay?" I called to Alice, she nodded and I jogged to the change room and back to the gym with the new outfit on. She had her amused look on her face when I walked back in.

"What? Don't mock my uniform! It took me a long time to earn this BLACK belt!" I informed her seriously. She just burst into a fit of giggles and rolled her eyes. I heard kids shouting.

"Here they come..." I told her, she moved to the side of the gym and sat down on a mat. I stood at the door of the gym. We bowed to each other as they walked in. Then the last one ran in and hugged my knees. I smirked, that was Johnny.

"You were right! I can do it now watch!" Johnny squealed, he backed up a bit and did a little kick then looked at me with a whole grin on his face.

"See!" He yelled to me. I nodded and him and patted his shoulder.

"Good job! I told you, you could do it!" I congratulated him and he jumped up and down with excitement. Johnny was nine, I had been teaching him for two years now and he for some reason loved me. And to add onto that he had blonde curly hair like mine, but he had chubby cheeks to make him cute.

"Alright now everyone we are going to start so line up!" I commanded and they all ran to their places. We went through our hour and class and everyone went to get changed. I walked over to Alice and Johnny ran back into the room with a red jacket in his hand, similar to my gang jacket. He put it on and popped the collar, then grinned at me proudly.

"Look Jasper! I got one just like yours! I'm gonna be just like you when I grow up!" My mouth fell open and I starred speechlessly. Why would he want to be like me...? I felt so honoured but sad too. He shouldn't want to be a monster like me... I looked over at Alice with wide eyes, her face was soft and her eyes sparkled. She smiled down at the Johnny then up at me.

"He looks just like you!" She whispered to me in awe. Johnny nodded with that big toothy grin.

"I know..." I whispered back to her. "I like the jacket Johnny it matches you. Now go home and practice your kicks and punches remember the competition is next week!"

"Okay! I gonna win! You'll see I am going kick all their butts!" Johnny said looking confident. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed, then he bowed and ran out. I turned to Alice with horrified eyes and she looked confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly rubbing my arm. I just continued to stare for a minute then spoke.

"He wants to be just like _me_..."

**A/N Aww lil Johnny! There is going to be much more about him too, so get used to him and his toothy smile xD .. HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?! Like the diner scene I kind of took from eclipse? The two lines :P .. review and tell me how it is! I LOVE REVIEWS :D **


	8. The date

**A/N this time I have it up mad fast! I was on a roll! This one is by far the longest one yet. I hope you enjoy it! :D OH OH! And my profile now has some stuff on my story and soon I am going to start making a Hope playlist. Now you can read xD **

**Chapter 8- The date. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **KnKCullen! **I hope this cheers you up :) and brighten up your day! **

_APOV_

Days had gone by since I met Jasper and it was still the most amazing thing in the world. He was the sweetest guy in the world. He was so perfect too, except he thinks so low of himself, he has no idea how good he really is. Earlier in the week when little Johnny told Jasper he wanted to be like him Jasper took it badly but I thought it was the cutest thing ever. Jasper just doesn't realize how good he is and people can love him how he is. I am still worried about the gang thing too, since the first fight he has been to two others, not as big, but still. He comes over after he is with the gang and he is always so beat up. It hurts me so much to see it, I try not to show it when he is around but…

It was Friday morning and I couldn't wait to get to school! After school Jasper and I are going on our first real date to the movies, then tomorrow I FINALLY get to go on my shopping trip with Rosalie and Bella, even though Bella has been complaining about it the whole time. But we were going to have fun! It's shopping! Obviously it's going to be amazing. Hmm, that reminds me we should pick up some clothes for Emmett…

Right then I felt a pillow hit me in the head, I jumped around. I glared…Emmett…! He stood there with a big goofy smile on his face. Then it turned to an innocent one.

"What? Esme wanted me to get you for breakfast!" I rolled my eyes and then jumped at him with a bunch of pillows. Then I ran for my life down the stairs! I skidded to a stop in the kitchen and gave everyone a quick smile. I sat down beside Edward and grabbed a bowl of cereal. I heard Emmett come running in and turned around in my seat.

"MAN! You are fast Squirt!" He complained trying to check his breath. Esme handed me a glass of orange juice. He downed the glass and coughed out a thank you. I laughed. He can play a whole game of football and wrestle for HOURS but he can't run downstairs without dying! I jumped off my seat and skipped over to him and gave him a hug.

I whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, maybe next time you can check me!" I pulled away and stuck my tongue out at him. Edward chuckled and gave Emmett a sympathetic look. Emmett grumbled something and walked over to Rosalie.

"Aww my poor baby! Getting beat up with pillows by a girl half your size! Come here!" Rosalie laughed out, Emmett growled at her that made her give me the LOOK. He apologized and sat down next to her.

"Whipped much?!" I snorted and Emmett jumped up but Esme gave him a warning look. He sat back down grumbling again.

"After breakfast honey." Esme said to him and he gave her a pout. She went over and handed the plate of chocolate chip cookies she had been baking to him. He grinned from ear to ear.

"I know the secret to my son's heart, don't I?" She chuckled and left to go bring Carlisle coffee.

"Not going to the diner today?" Edward asked when I started eating the food. I shrugged and took a sip of orange.

"Well, I thought maybe if I didn't have breakfast with him, he might be able to eat lunch with us!" I said in a hopeful voice. Edward gave me a skeptic look. I looked down and shrugged again.

"I can give it a try…." I mumbled. I finished eating and grabbed my backpack. Then headed for my car, when I sat down in the driver seat I could smell Jasper, I took a deep breath in and started the car. I loved this car. I pulled into my normal parking spot and Jasper was leaning on the tree in front of it, I smiled he looked like a god as he stood there, hands in his jacket, head resting against the tree. He smiled back at me and my breath caught. His smile was so adorable. He strolled over to my door and opened it up.

"Good morning," He said in that Texan accent. I pulled myself out of the car and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Jasper." I sighed. It felt so right being with him, I hated being away. He putted his arms around me and squeezed me to him.

"You weren't at the diner when I showed up…" He frowned and squeezed me a little tighter. I looked up at him.

"Sorry, but we can eat lunch together." I said in that hopeful voice again he looked down at me, his eyebrows were pulled tight in concentration.

"Is that why you didn't come? You wanted me to eat lunch with you?" He asked with a smirk. He could like read my mind. I nodded in shame.

"You could have just asked you know. Then we could have had breakfast AND lunch together." I looked up at him my mouth open. He let out a soft laugh.

"But they'll be mad at you…" I pointed out and then his eyebrows went back into concentration. Then he nodded.

"Well, if you want me to eat lunch with you they'll just have to live with it!" He said stubbornly and gave an official nod. I squealed and hugged him tighter then pulled away.

"Thank you!" I squealed again to him, he just laughed. I grabbed my bag out of the car and shut the door. I grabbed Jasper's arm like always but this time I felt him flinch in pain. He tried to cover it up with a shiver but I knew it wasn't. I stopped.

"What's wrong with your arm?" I demanded pulling at his jacket. He pulled it away from me.

"Nothing really, just a little banged up." He cleared his throat so I knew he was lying.

"Let me see!" He shook his head but I unzipped his leather jacket and he just stood still. He wouldn't say no to me I knew that already. I pulled his jacket off and there was a HUGE purple bruise on his arm, but no there wasn't just one, there were THREE huge purple bruise, one on his bicep, then one on his elbow, and on his wrist. I gasped. He cringed.

"See, that's why I didn't want you to look Alice…" He grumbled and grabbed his jacket shrugging it back on.

"Was that from a fight?" I asked but of course it was, they were all from fights, all the scars too.

"Ahh, yeah, a fight… I got kicked a bunch of times…" He cleared his throat again. I looked at him with a confused look, he clears his throat when he is nervous or lying… No he isn't lying. He must be nervous about telling me because he doesn't like to tell me these things. I nodded and grabbed his other arm. Jasper walked me to my first class and stopped at the door. I stood on my tiptoes and pecked his cheek. His eyes sparkled.

"I'll see you in gym." He choked out and I giggled. The whole class was boring and I was just doodling in my notebook. After class I rushed to gym, I changed to shorts and a gym shirt. Then I skipped out to the gym not many people were there yet but Jasper was sitting still on the bleachers. He was always so quiet when I wasn't around. He doesn't talk to anyone but me and his gang. I walked over and his face brightened up. I opened my arms for him but Coach Clapp gave me a warning look, I rolled my eyes at him. I jumped up onto the bleachers and sat by Jasper to wait.

Gym class went by fast like always, too fast. I headed for the change room and Jasper said he'll meet me outside for lunch. I changed back into my normal clothes and went outside pulling my hood up because it was starting to spit outside. I knew Jasper would be a few minutes because he always took a shower after. I leaned against the wall of the gym.

"Hi Alice." I heard someone whisper. I turned my head to the other side, it was Mike; I sighed.

"Hi Mike…" I murmured. He gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about that first day, I overreacted. I am sorry, I was worried, he is a bad guy…I just want to make sure you'd be okay and I turned out to be the one who hurt you. I am so sorry-" I cut him off.

"It's fine Mike. I know." I forgave him, he looked so sad. Plus he looked emo because his hair was soaked down on his head and combed across his forehead. It reminded me of someone, but I didn't know who, I starred for a second. Who was it…?! I starred for longer this time! Mike got the wrong impression of these stares because he was leaning close to me, very close! He was right in front of my face, my eye popped wide in horror. He was going to kiss me! I tried to move but his arms had pinned me to a wall. He lips met mine, I screamed a little and he jumped back.

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" He asked he was white as a ghost.

"YOU KISSED ME!" I yelled back at him angrily. He shrugged with a cocky look on his face.

"You looked like you wanted it. You were like gazing at me for five minutes!" He said as if it was obviously. I looked at him like he was dumb.

"I was trying to figure out who you reminded me of!" I hissed at him. He looked startled. "You better go before Jasper sees you near me!" I warned him, his eyes grew and he jogged off, after a few seconds Jasper came out, shaking his wet curls around. He walked over to me then tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice full with concern. I shook my head and took his hand. We headed for the lunch room.

"Umm, Jasper, can I just borrow you for a minute? You can go back to her after, promise! I just think you'll want to hear this." Nick said and Jasper looked at me for an answer. I shrugged and he ran off.

_JPOV_

I walked after Nick impatiently and he finally came to a stop.

"What?" I growled to him.

He glared. "Well I thought you would want to know I saw Mike kiss Alice. She tried to pull away but he had her pinned and then she screamed and he pulled away. Just thought you MIGHT want to know about it. Since you told him not to touch her then he starts kissing her." He taunted, I growled and balled my fists. I saw a smile cross Nick's face.

"Where. Is. He.?" I hissed with venom. Nick nodded toward the park, I followed Nick fast. I felt the blood in my veins pumping with fury! He kissed my girl, AFTER I warned him. HE PINNED HER DOWN! I sped my pace up. I saw Mike sitting at the park eating his lunch. I growled again and hurried. I ignored all the kids and adults at the park and grabbed him by the collar. He jumped in surprise. His face went white as a sheet. I glared darkly at him.

"I-umm sorry! I didn't mean to- I thought she wanted to- I am sorry, DON'T HURT ME!" He stuttered on and I just ripped him out of his seat and dragged him up against a wall.

"I told you never to touch her again! EVER! I WARNED YOU. YOU WOULDN'T GET HURT IF YOU LISTEN YOU KNOW!" I yelled at him my face right in front of his. He was shaking. I pulled my knife out of my pocket. "You don't ever touch my girlfriend." I ordered pointing the knife in his face. He just nodded really fast and swallowed hard. I tightened my grip on his collar then I opened the switch-knife.

"Jasper..?" I heard a small voice behind him. I dropped the knife and spun around. Johnny! His eyes were wide.

"Johnny. W-why are you doing where?" I struggled to ask him the question. I let go of Mike and ran for his life as always. Johnny stared at me for a little longer without saying anything.

"Were you going to hurt him Jasper?" He whispered stepping closer to him, with a serious look on his face. He had his red jacket on and his hair like mine. I frowned and dropped my head in shame. Nick walked up to us with a confused look plastered across his face. He looked from me to Johnny a few times and chuckled.

"What is this mini Jasper?" He snickered walking toward Johnny. Johnny didn't turn his attention away from me. His big blue eyes pierced into mine.

"Y-yeah… I was… He kissed my girlfriend and I got mad. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I told him, my head bowed down looking at my feet. Johnny nodded and stepped right in front of me so I was looking at his face. He grabbed my hand.

"It's okay because I stopped you! But next time you have to stop yourself! And you shouldn't say sorry to me, you should tell him!" He explained still in the same serious voice. Nick burst out laughing; he literally fell on the ground laughing. Johnny still ignored him.

"Go see Alice now!" He ordered back in his squeaky happy voice. I nodded again and pulled my hand out of his.

Johnny didn't realize what I was. He thought I was good. He thought I could stop myself from doing these things. I groaned and shook my head. I wanted him to be better than I was, I would be better, I won't let him turn out like me. I want him to be the guy I never was.

_APOV_

When Jasper walked back into the cafeteria he had a very determined look on his face. He walked over to me his eyes never leaving mine. He pulled a chair next to mine and nodded at the others.

He looked straight in my eyes then spoke firmly. "I am going to be better!" He stated in a very businesslike voice.

I laughed softly and he looked confused. I ran my hand through his hair. "You can't be better than you already are Jasper." I explained softly. He shook his head.

"No. I am going to be better; Johnny is not going to turn out like me." He demanded to himself. Oh, that's what he was talking about. I get it now. I nodded understandingly.

"Okay, if that's what you want. What are you going to do?" His face went into that cute concentration. I smirked and starting eating while he thought.

"Maybe I should quit… the gang I mean." He struggled with saying it, his eyes filled with something I didn't recognize, fear maybe. I felt my jaw drop, I had only known Jasper for a week now but I never thought he would say that. He was a very loyal kind of person.

He put his hand on mine and squeezed. "I am going to quit." He confirmed. I tried to say something but nothing came out. I felt his hand shaking slightly. He flexed his arm muscle to make his stop it.

"Umm, Jasper, I don't think you are ready for that yet." I commented putting my hand on his cheek to try and comfort him. He didn't say anything. His face went blank like it does when he isn't with me. I watched him carefully for a minute. He finally nodded stiffly and let out a deep breath. He leaned back in his chair and went silent.

"So Alice do you have our whole day planned out?" Rosalie asked bringing my attention to her. I gave Bella an evil grin.

"Yup!" I popped the P on it. Rosalie laughed and Bella let out a loud groan and turned to Edward with a pleading look.

"I am not getting into this! Alice looks like she is pretty determined about this whole shopping thing." He backed away with his hands up and Bella gave a pouting look and he groaned.

"Alice be nice to Bella tomorrow! When she looks like she is going to faint from all the shopping bring her back home. Got it?" He warned me with a protective look crossing his face, Bella nodded in agreement. Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes. I just gave Bella an evil look and nodded innocently at him. For the rest of lunch we planned out our shopping trip and Jasper stayed silent. After that the rest of the school day went by in a blur. I was heading for my car to go out with Jasper. Our first date! I had a spring in my feet as I pulled up to my car. I leaned against the front of my car to wait for Jasper like I always did. This had all become a ritual. I scanned the school for Jasper and watched him talk to Greg with a blank look on his face. His hands were deep in his jean pockets. He looked really stiff. After a few minutes he turned around and headed for me. He walked with his head down in shame. I sighed. Once he got to me I slipped my arms between his and hugged me tight.

"Cheer up." I pleaded with him; he gave me a soft smile.

"I guess I should be pretty happy huh? I got a hot date." He pointed out his smile growing.

"Yes you do!" I cheered with a wink. I dropped my arms and paced to my car door. I threw him the keys so he could drive. I really liked to watch him drive. He looked so happy when he did. We sped to the movie theatre in Port Angeles. Once we got there Jasper shot out of the car faster than ever and was at mine with a cute smile on his face. He yanked it open and helped me out. We strolled through the parking lot like we were one person, stepping at the exact same time, with any effort. When we got to the ticket booth Jasper raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I scanned through the movies. Hmm. I guess I could torture with a chick flick… Nah, I think I will take one both of us will like. I picked an action/romance movie. Jasper took out his wallet, glaring at me when I tried to pay for it. I just shook my head with a laugh and put my money back. I can always buy the food. At the concession stand I told Jasper what I wanted and we waited in line, once we got to the front the casher turned straight to me.

"Hello beautiful, what can I get for _you_?" The boy asked giving me a crooked smile. Jasper stiffened at my side and I put my hand on his back like before and rubbed it. He relaxed instantly.

"Just a coke and popcorn." I said in a nonchalant way. He nodded slowly pressing the button on the cash. He glanced at Jasper and gave him a dark look. Jasper gave him a smug look and wrapped his arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes at him. Boys… The guy got us the food and Jasper handed him the cash and left him the change.

"Poor kid should get something." Jasper mumbled as we walked away, he still had his smug look. When we got in the movie it was still not for ten minutes. I glanced around the theatre, I saw a guy sitting with his girlfriend, he had a jacket like Jasper's but it was dark blue.

"Jasper, he is in a gang too?" I asked pointing to the guy. Jasper looked over and his eyes narrowed. He gave me as stiff nod and looked away. He shrugged his jacket off and rested it on his legs. He didn't want anyone to know he was in a gang tonight. I looked over his arms, there were scars down most of it and of course it still had all those bruises. I traced one of the scars with my fingers; it brought goose bumps to his arm. I smiled. Jasper was watching me closely as I did it.

"What?" I asked self consciously, he looked embarrassed and ducked his face.

"I am just amazed how such a small touch and make me feel this way." He explained his voice rough with emotion. I looked up at his pure blue eyes and pecked his nose. My favorite too-die-for-smile came on his face. The lights in the theatre dimmed and I turned toward the screen, Jasper continued to watch me. I laughed softly to myself; I swear he would just stare at me all day if he could. It did wonders for my self esteem.

The movie began and I was instantly sucked in to it. I was literally on my seat watching it, jumping up and down on my seat like a little kid at exciting parts. Jasper just kept laughing quietly beside me. In the middle of the movie a bomb blew up and I jumped and let out a small scream. Jasper burst out laughing again. I turned around and gazed over at him, he was staring at me; his eyes dancing with laughter.

"You are so much better than the movie!" He chuckled, I gave an embarrassed smile. I pulled his arm up and ducked under it. He pulled me close to me. Now when anything happened in the movie I would squeeze closer to him. It was like a massage because he would laugh and it would shake my whole body. During the movie the man guy was standing on a bridge then a guy in a black car pulled around the corner.

"JUMP!" I yelled not realizing where we were. Everyone in the theatre turned and laughed. I felt my red go bright red. Jasper's eyes were dancing again. I glared playfully at him and turned back to the screen to see the guy jump off the bridge.

"I knew it!" I whispered in Jasper's ear. He nodded with a smile. The rest of the movie went about the same. I did something, Jasper would burst out laughing.

The movie finished and the lights turned back on. Jasper's eyes were red from laughing so red, I burst out in my own laughter.

"Come on I wasn't that funny!"

"That's what you think! The rest of the theatre would agree with me! We should do this more often." He said with a humorous smirk. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat.

"Let's go!" I ordered and he gave me an army salute.

"Yes ma'am." He obeyed and followed me out. We decided to go for a walk along the Port Angeles beach before heading home. We walked hand in hand through the sand for a while without talking. After about five minutes we stopped, I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist and press my cheek to his chest watching the sun go down. It was so amazing and it got better. Jasper looked down at me and started singing a song he said he wrote for me, it went like this:

_Tell me something  
When the rain falls on your face  
How do you quickly replace  
It with a golden summer smile?_

_Tell me something  
When i'm feelin' tired and afraid  
How do you know just what to say  
To make everything alright?_

I don't think that you even realize  
The joy you make me feel when i'm inside  
Your universe  
You hold me like i'm the one who's precious  
I hate to break it to you but its just  
The other way around  
You can thank your stars all you want but  
I'll always be the lucky one

_Tell me something  
When i'm 'bout to lose control  
How do you patiently hold  
My hand and gently calm me down?_

_Tell me something  
When you sing and when you laugh  
Why do i always photograph  
My heart flyin way above the clouds?_

With that I felt like I was floating, I was in my happy place; in Jasper's arm, hearing him sing my song.

**A/N man lots happened, Alice and Jasper's first date, Mike almost getting murdered LOL, little Johnny showing Jasper how he should treat people (AWWWWH I love that little boy xD) so much happening. Jasper even having thoughts about leaving the gang! Buuuut since I told you all that stuff you better tell me what you thought of it!** **REVIEW REVIEW!** :) **They are my favorite things other than chicken wings!**


	9. Complications part 2!

**A/N hey everyone! This is a shorter chapter because well you'll see :P, * dramatic music!* I hope you all enjoy the story. OH OH OH AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I AM SO IN LOVE WITH YOU ALL!**

_APOV_

Today was the big shopping trip I had been waiting for all week! I was in the best mood especially because of the night I just had with Jasper. Wow, it was something else. But the only thing that was bringing my day down was knowing I wasn't going to see him. Well going on the shopping trip made me happy it also kept me away from Forks and Jasper was in Forks. A smile crossed my face when I realized I could see him for breakfast, I hurried and took a shower, then changed and ran to my car. I sped down the small short streets to the diner. I loved driving fast, the only bad part to that was there were laws. I jumped out of the car and tip toed into the diner. Jasper was sitting in a booth with his head resting on a table, his eyes were closed, his face blank. I continued to tiptoe up behind him. I pressed my lips to his cheek, he didn't jump like usual; I saw a smile tugging on his lips.

"I didn't know you were coming today." He said, his eyes still shut.

"Yeah I know! I thought I'd surprise you!" I chirped jumping up and down.

He smiled. "It was a good surprise; I thought I wouldn't see you all day." I dragged him off the table and sat on his lap. His eyes still stayed shut but his arms curled around me, his head resting on my shoulder. The waitress that always flirts with Jasper walked over and gave me a dark look. I rolled my eyes and ordered waffles and an orange juice. She grumbled something and touched Jasper's shoulder, he cringed away. I giggled and gave her a smug look. Her face tightened with anger.

"Why are you so tired Jazz?" I wiped the hair out of his face; he groaned and opened his eyes slightly. He shrugged and dropped his head back to my shoulder. I let him rest and waited for my breakfast, humming my song. Jasper lifted his head a little to look at my face and smiled.

"Like the song?" He asked his voice thick with sleep. I nodded happily and his eyes lit up a little but his head fell back down. I laughed softly and my food arrived. After about half of my waffles were done I realized Jasper had fallen asleep. The diner was pretty quiet; most of the gang wasn't there, probably still sleeping. There were manly only older people here. I finished eating the food.

"Jazz?" I whispered nudging his head with my shoulder. He just mumbled something. "Jasper...?" I tried again. He grumbled and rolled his head to the side.

"Mmm?" was all he said.

"Are you going to get up anytime soon?" I asked sarcastically. He shook his head and went back down. I groaned.

"Fine then, I'll entertain myself," I said full of mischief. "HEY MACK!" I called through the diner. Jasper's head popped up in an instance. I gave him a satisfied look and he glared mockingly.

"That was not called for!" He slurred. I watched his eyes hold open then slip closed again. I felt bad for not letting him sleep.

"Sorry, you can go back to sleep if you want." I apologized and patted his head back down. He just raised it up again.

"Do you have to go shopping?" He pouted giving me puppy dog eyes. We hadn't been away from each other much since we met it had only been 6 days and I could hardly leave his side. It was like we had always known each other, now we were together it was so hard to be apart.

I frowned. "Yeah... I need more clothes or I might lose it!"

Jasper groaned, "You could go tomorrow!" He perked up.

"I don't think so, I am going today, and you'll live!" I assured him, he just glared.

"Hmm, you can't go if I don't let you go!" His eyes sparkled with glee. I gave him a Don't-even-try look. He grinned and tightened his arms around me so I was pinned down.

"Never leaving me now!" He declared stubbornly. I squirmed around trying to loosen his arm. He laughed.

"But now I won't have any new clothes, I'll be plain..." I sniffed. "Then I'll be sad because I can't show off my new clothes and I can't stun you with my new outfits..." I mumbled sadly and sniffed again, looking down. I sighed loudly for effect. I felt him hovering over me, to see if I were actually sad. I smirked triumphantly. His arms loosened. I jumped out of his lap and grinned.

"I GOT OUT!" I cheered. He sighed in defeat. "I better actually go though..." I mumbled and his smile faded away.

"Alright, come here." He opened his arms for me.

"Oh I'm not falling for that again!" I said stepping back another step. He got off his seat and started toward me, I jogged out the door and he came after me. I stopped on the grass and turned. He pounced on me. We both fell to the ground laughing. I rolled over to face him and he grinned, his eyes sparkled more than ever. I loved the way his eyes sparkled when he was happy. I wish it never went away. He leaned over so our faces were inches apart. I felt a force pulling me to him. I inched my face closer. Our foreheads pressed together softly. He moved a bit closer, a little more-

"Ewwwww!" Johnny squealed. He jumped down between us. I broke out in giggles and so did Johnny. Jasper's eye continued shining at us both.

"What are you doing here Johnny?" Jasper asked getting up and wiping himself off. Johnny jumped up and went into a karate pose. Then he did a crazy little kick in the air.

"I wanted to show you THAT! Isn't it crazy?! I made it up for the competition! Do you think it's good?" He said in a speed so fast it could beat my car.

"That was great Johnny!" I cheered patting his head. Jasper offered me a hand to stand. I accepted it and kept his hand.

"That was good Johnny." Jasper agreed and Johnny's eyes shun and he jumped up and down. I smiled at him. He was the cutest kid ever.

"But I have to go Jazz. I'll see you tomorrow, or tonight maybe, if I feel like it." I winked at him. He spun toward me and left a kiss on my cheek. I gasped; he usually wasn't much into touching. I was caught off guard and looked at him with wide eyes. He just looked happily at me. I smiled and then heard someone clear their throat. It was Greg. Jasper quickly stiffened and straightened up. I gave Jasper a quick hug and then little Johnny one too.

"See you later!" I waved. As I drove away I looked back to see Greg fling his arm around Jasper's neck. Jasper looked blank as ever, his face not showing any emotion at all. I sighed. The gang was making him so unhappy now. I knew he didn't want to fight anymore.

I sped down the small Forks' streets again to my family's house. There was a nice black Lamborghini in the drive way. Hmm, I wondered who that would be. I skipped over to the house and saw Carlisle and Esme in an intense conversation. They stopped abruptly when they saw me.

"Oh you're back Alice!" Esme exclaimed. I watched them curiously. Esme just gave me a sweet smiled and left the room. Carlisle gave me a sad smile.

"Sorry about that Alice." Carlisle nodded at me and headed Esme's way. I continued to walk forward but Rosalie flew in front of me.

"Ready to go pick up Bella?" Rosalie sung excitedly but she was hiding something. I leaned forward to take another step she jumped in my way again.

"Who's here?" I asked suspiciously, trying to peek in the other room.

"No one special! Just a friend of Emmett's who came to visit. But he doesn't want us girls bothering them, so we better go!" I raised an unbelieving eyebrow and Edward turned the corner with a stressed look on his face.

"Alice! Why not get an earlier start? I just spoke to Bella, she is awaiting the torture!" He chuckled pushing me softly to the door, I glared at him stubbornly.

"Why can't I go inside?!" I growled loudly pushing Edward to the side. I heard a chair screech back and someone footsteps. A guy rushed around the corner, he froze when he saw me, a huge smile spread across his face, and his teeth were white as celebrities! He had black hair in an Emo style cut (This is who Mike reminded me of!) and dark blue eyes that stood out. He was gorgeous! He ran toward me and enveloped my small body in his arms.

"Alice." He breathed with relief. I scanned his face trying to figure out who he was. I had pictures of him with me in my room at home. "I looked everywhere for you when I got home Alice. They told me you got in an accident and you went to live with your aunt and uncle. I came straight here, do you remember me honey? It's Spencer, your boyfriend?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N are you ready to murder me now?! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, bring reviews not war :P  
tell me what you think! **


	10. Torn between two

**A/N man, the last chapter was pretty intense! This is A LONG CHAPER, you better love me for it :P .. Sorry I didn't upload it last night, the document uploader was having some error. But it's up now so, Let's see what happens next shall we:**

_Previously:_

"_Alice." He breathed with relief. I scanned his face trying to figure out who he was. I had pictures of him with me in my room at home. "I looked everywhere for you when I got home Alice. They told me you got in an accident and you went to live with your aunt and uncle. I came straight here, do you remember me honey? It's Spencer, your boyfriend?" _

_APOV_

I stood very still in his arms. He scanned my face carefully for an emotion. I just stood stunned. I didn't have a boyfriend. No one told me about a boyfriend! I scrunched my face up in concentration and starred closely at his face. I shook my head quickly, I didn't have a boyfriend. Well other than Jasper.

"You're my what?" I gasped quietly. He smiled when he heard my voice.

"Your boyfriend!" He answered happily, and let me slide out of his grip, but moved his hands to my shoulder. I looked at Rosalie with confusion written all over my face. She shrugged at me.

"I guess that answers my question about you remembering me huh?" He chuckled but then frowned. "Your parents told me they didn't tell you about me, and they told your friends not to either. I'm sorry about that, they thought you would be more stressed into remembering if you thought you had to remember me when I got home. So they took our photo albums and such out of your room. I had no idea this happened... See, I went away for an internship in England for a month. Apparently a few days after I left this happened." His frown deepened. "I know you wanted to start off new, but I just, well, I didn't want to just let you go without knowing what we had. What we have..." He looked down so his eyes were connected with mine. My stomach tightened. What was that? That usually only happens with Jazz. I shook my head this time in frustration. He gave me a soft smile and rubbed my shoulders with his thumbs encouragingly. I didn't know what to say to him...

"What were you interning for?" I asked randomly trying to break the tense. He broke out laughing then nodded his head understandingly.

"Fashion design. My mom owns a big fashion industry, and I design some of the clothes for her. Then I heard I could get in an internship in England and took it up. Actually some of the clothes you have I designed specifically for you." He explained with a proud look on his face. My mouth dropped it seemed like to the floor.

"You design CLOTHES?!" I squealed with disbelief. His smile grew.

"Yup! I'm taking it you still love clothes huh?" I nodded quickly.

"YES! I was going on a shopping trip TODAY! With Rosalie and Bella!" I informed him. He seemed happy I still enjoyed something he knew. A new look came across his face. It looked excited.

"Do you think maybe I could come along? Maybe it will jog your memory... we used to go shopping all the time." He suggested, but his expression went to nervous. Then he looked at the ground for a few seconds then back at me with a hopeful look. I looked at Rosalie and she shrugged once again. She didn't care about much did she? I glanced back at Spencer and nodded slowly. He smiled the same smile he did when he first saw me; showing all his white teeth. I think I liked the smile, I felt my knees going weak.

"Let's go." I managed to get out. He pulled his jacket on and grabbed a photo album and followed me out the door. I looked around trying to decide which car to take.

"How about we take my car and Rosalie can take hers? She was telling me how much she loved driving it a few minutes ago." Spencer suggested pointing over at his Lamborghini. Rosalie smiled for once at us and nodded and glided over to her Convertible. Spencer jogged ahead and opened the passenger door for me.

"My lady." He said waving his hand to the door. I smirked and slid onto the leather seat. I liked this car it felt comfortable; safe. A few seconds later he slid onto his seat. He brought the car to life and placed the photo album on his lap.

"What's that of?" I asked curiously, reaching over to grab it. I saw a smile tugging on his lips; he was hoping I'd ask. He passed it to my open hand.

"This would be our photo album; you made it a few months ago. It has pictures from like everything we did. You liked having photographs of everything." He chuckled and looked toward the road. I looked at the front of the album it had a picture of is both in front of a water fall. We were both hugging tightly to each other in the picture. I sighed sadly; didn't remember. I opened the album slowly and saw a picture of both of us, much younger us though, sitting on the grass outside holding hands. How long had we been dating?! I wondered.

He answered my silent question. "That was when we were 14 and just started dating. Your mom thought we were adorable or something and had to take a picture." He snorted, but his eyes danced with happiness. I nodded with no emotion and turned back to the picture. Didn't remember that either... I mashed down on my teeth. I flipped to the next picture. It was of us, a little older this time; I was jumping on his back with a huge grin on my face. I glanced up at me and he was waiting.

"We were 15 that time, heading for the beach." He answered again. I nodded again and smiled. I flipped to the next again and saw us in front of my house, him wearing a tux and me wearing a dress, a very cute dress I might add. I smiled at this one, we looked like such a cute couple, I turned toward him.

"Ahh, that night! My mom was releasing a new line of clothes which I had helped with and we were invited. You had fun there, seeing all the new clothes. I had never heard you squeal so many times! I was debating on picking up ear plugs! Oh, that was last year!" He added quickly at the end. I laughed softly, I could image all that. That is exactly how I would have acted at a clothing release. I flipped through a few more pages and Spencer gave me his feedback. Then we pulled into Bella's driveway, actually I think we had been there for a few minutes but I hadn't looked away from the book or Spencer in a while. I saw Bella and Rosalie walking back toward her car but Bella stopped at ours and Spencer rolled down the windows.

"Hi! I'm Spencer, you must be Bella, and I hear you are the newest victim of Alice's shopping sprees! Don't worry about it; I'll make sure she goes easy on you!" He introduced himself leaning over me to shake her hand, I snorted at his promise though. Then I inhaled and sighed, that smell I recognized from home, there was a bottle of cologne that smelt just like that at home. My whole room smelt like it. Bella looked in the car at me and searched my face, I smiled at her and she seemed to relax.

"Yeah I'm Bella, thanks! But good luck with that, I don't know if anyone can ruin Alice in." Bella grumbled and walked after Rosalie. I smirked, she was so dead. Spencer rolled the windows back up and drove after them. I continued looking through the pictures and stopped at the last one, we looked exactly like we did now. Spencer was sitting on a couch cross-legged and I was sitting in his lap, his arms were wrapped around me and we were both smiling happily.

"That was our three year anniversary." He cleared his throat and I looked up at him. His face was full of love and his voice was rough with emotion. "I wish you could remember it..." He whispered, his hands tightening on the wheel. His eyes turned red and he shook his head trying to shake it off. I reached my hand out to his close one and grabbed it. His whole body seemed to relax and his eyes went back to normal, well not normal, went back to happy. He held my hand tight in his; he was afraid I'd let go. His hands were so soft and smooth; I ran mine up and down his. Then memories I knew shot through my mind, Jasper; Jasper's hand holding mine, his hard, rough hands tightening protectively around mine. I felt my hand shake a little. The memories kept coming, Jasper playing with my fingers when he watched TV and Jasper kissing my hand. My hand shook a little more.

"You okay hun?" Spencer asked pulling his hand away from mine and placing it on my cheek. "If you aren't ready for that, it's okay. We always have later, we have forever." He whispered sweetly, running his thumb up and down my cheek. I nodded stiffly and he put his hand back on the wheel. I turned my attention outside and watched my new town roll by. I froze as we passed the diner, Jasper was sitting outside, and he was sitting against the wall of his head resting on it. Part of me wanted to jump out and curl up on his lap, but a different half of me didn't want to leave Spencer. Something inside of me remembered him, and it wasn't willing to give up. The car stopped, great a red light, I kept my eyes on Jasper unmoving body. My hand touched the window. "Jasper..." I mumbled very quietly. His head shot up to our car, like a silent connection. His eyes met mine and he smiled. He gave me a small wave as we pulled away, I did the same back.

"Who's that?" Spencer asked looking in the review mirror tensely. His eyes suddenly narrowed and went to mine.

"Jasper." Was all I said. He nodded slowly, thinking about it.

"A friend?" He continued, watching me closely, I nodded stiffly. He relaxed with a sigh. Then smiled that smile that made my knees weak, I couldn't help smiling back. The rest of the drive was filled with him telling me old stories and filling me in on things I liked to do.

"Laser tag? What's that?" I asked about the newest thing I found out I liked. His mouth dropped.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS! WE ARE DEFINTELY GOING. NO QUESTIONS ASKED! We are going after shopping! You will LOVE this, trust me!" He announced, pulling into the mall. He then shut off the car and jumped out and ran to my side opening the door. He offered a hand to help me out and I slowly grabbed it, he grinned at that. After I was out he continued holding it. We walked over to Rosalie and Bella.

"Ready?!" I squealed to them, Rosalie nodded with a smile and Bella let out a loud groan.

"Let's get this over with!" She grumbled. I skipped toward the mall, Spencer kept up without any problems, like he was used to it. Once we got into the mall I went into shopping mode, flying into every store, buying tons, throwing clothes at Bella and Spencer to try on. Spencer surprised the CRAP OUT OF ME when he picked out an outfit and brought it to ME to try on. I almost fainted. I wasn't used to anyone else being an expert on clothes. I squealed so loud when I saw how cute it was on me. I walked out of the change room and Spencer just had that proud look on his face. I think he kind of liked how I couldn't remember what he could do. After a bunch more stores we decided to get some lunch. We all went to different fast food places and picked our lunches out. Then we met at a table.

"Bella, where were you? I swear I didn't see you for like an hour!" I demanded growling at her. She looked like a kid who had been caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. A blush spread across her face.

"I-I-I had to take a break... I went to the book store." She admitted, bowing her head in shame. Spencer started chuckling.

"You are such a guilt tripper. Plus you are so cute but scare the hell out of people sometimes!" He commented with a smirk. I gave him a dirty look and he chuckled again. "You just know I'm right!" I shrugged at him which made him laugh once again. I laughed too, his laugh was infectious. After we all finished eating our lunches Spencer told me to stay in my seat and ran off. He came back with a big sundae. I watched him suspiciously. He just continued smiling and placed it in front of me. It was a big vanilla sundae with tons of chocolate everything on it! My mouth watered just looking at it.

"Well try it!" He insisted handing me a spoon. I took a small bit then my eyes widened. It was delicious! My mouth watered for more I took a bigger spoonful this time. He smiled and sat beside me about to poke his spoon into it.

"HEY!" I yelled. "Who said you could have some?" I joked with a fake glare.

"Still the same old Alice..." He murmured, shoving his spoonful into his mouth and gave me a what-you-gonna-do-about-it look. A challenge! I stabbed the ice cream with my spoon and left it there. Then lunged at him with pokes, he broke out laughing, ticklish! I knew it! Then we both froze.

"W-H-A how did you know I was ticklish?" He stuttered. I shook my head in shock.

"I just did..." I mumbled and his mouth grew into a huge smile.

"I knew you would start remembering!" He stated proudly leaning forward and planting a kiss on my cheek. I jumped off my chair and took a step back. I wasn't ready for that! OR THAT FEELING! It was an electric shock and my cheek was on fire. I frowned deeply, that feeling was for Jasper.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! It's automatic..." He explained sadly, his head bowing in shame. I walked slowly back to him.

"It's okay, I was just caught off guard. I'm sorry for jumping like that that must have felt bad for you." I apologized placing my hand softly on his shoulder. He just nodded and nodded toward the sundae, I smiled. Rosalie and Bella just remanded quiet through the whole exchange. Then Bella cleared her throat.

"So, umm, Spencer, have you met Jasper yet?" She asked, giving me a look, my stomach twisted at his name. I put my spoon down and leaned back. Spencer gave her a confused look then glanced at me.

"Alice's friend? Nope, should I?" He asked casually, leaning back like me, and then placed a hand on my knee. I felt my hands shaking in my pockets. He didn't look any different, it looked natural for him. I just stared sadly at his hand. I felt the shocks going through my leg, but my stomach twisted, my chest hurt. My heart was in two, I knew it. Half wanted my Jazz, but the other... wanted him.

"Oh, no, I guess not, she's just pretty 'close' to him... I just thought maybe..." Bella rambled on, but I knew what she meant. She wanted to know if had told him I was going out with Jasper, which I hadn't and no one else had either. Part of me didn't want him to know, but the other half just wanted him to go away so I could just be with Jasper.

"Oh alright, well if she's that close to him, I guess maybe I should meet him huh? Maybe tonight we can go hang out with him, want to hun?" He asked, turning to face me, I just shrugged and he shrugged back.

"Or maybe another time..." He continued, and then went back to eating the ice cream. Bella glanced at me with a worried look, I just looked down.

"Well, how about we do some more shopping!" Rosalie suggested jabbing Bella with her elbow for the awkward moment. I nodded and took another scoop of the ice cream. Then I jumped up after Rosalie and Bella, Spencer followed close behind me. Once we got to the next store, Rosalie's favourite, the music was blasting in there. I started tapping my foot to the beat, Spencer smiled and grabbed my hand and twirled me in the circle. He did that a few times then broke out in a few funky dance moves. I just cracked up laughing and did my own moves back. He took them as a challenge and did crazier dance moves. By the time we were done I fell onto the ground in tears I was laughing so hard. He fell beside me tearing up too. Rosalie walked over to us and raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else you wanna do to get us kicked out?" She asked her voice full of sarcasm. Spencer snorted.

"Well we are done are performance for now, but we perform at 6 and 9 too." He joked and she just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Do we usually do this?" I asked finally getting control of my giggles.

"Not every time we go shopping, but yeah most of the time." He answered with a smirk. "The mall near our house got used to it. They knew us by name; they'd just be like "Spencer Alice! Calm down a bit you are scaring people!"" He chuckled and jumped up dusting off his pants. He picked up all my bags too. I got up and went deeper into the store. After about 2 more hours we finished shopping, all our hands were full of bags. Spencer threw all our bags in his trunk then headed to open my door.

"We are going to go out for a bit, we'll be back soon!" He informed Rosalie then shut my door after I sat down. He crawled back into his side and rubbed his hands together.

"Ready for LASER TAG?!" He was practically jumping in his seat. I laughed.

"Are you sure you aren't the one who likes it so much?" I nudged his leg. He shook his head.

"You'll see." Was all he said and started speeding out of the parking lot. He drove fast like me. We drove the whole way in silence. At random times I would see his hand start to reach for mine then he would shake his head and put it back on the wheel. I felt bad for him feeling so unsure, but I really didn't know if I was ready for it, or wanted it. Once we arrived he did the same as before and rushed out of the car to get my door. He helped me out and put a hand on my lower back to lead me inside. We went into a flashy coloured arcade. Then we continued to the desk he asked if we could get in the next game.

"Yup! The last one just finished just head into that room there." He pointed us over. I followed close to Spencer into a dark room.

"Now we wait, then they will explain the game for you, THEN I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!" He exclaimed, obviously excited. I just rolled my eyes at him and he sat down on one of the black benches. People started to come into the room and I hurried to sit beside him. He pulled his arm up so I could get closer and I did. He draped it casually around me. It was all so natural for him. He knew what I wanted before I knew. Right then a guy walked in carrying a vest and gun. He explained the game, saying to get points you need to shoot people, team with the most points wins. BUT if I get shot my gun will be stunned and I won't be able to shoot for 20 seconds. He brought me over the vest to demonstrate how to wear it, Spencer watched the guy closely as he touched me. He was looking at me PROTECTIVELY. I clenched the gun tight, my knuckles turned white. After the guy finished Spencer grabbed his and then placed a hand on mine to loosen my grip.

"Relax, it will all come naturally once you get it there, trust me, you are a little devil with that thing!" He promised then a bell went off and we all headed in. I ran around shooting everyone who wasn't wearing my team colour Red. Like Jasper's gang... I groaned and shook it off shooting more people. At the end of the game I was sweating buckets. We took off our vests and placed the gun on a table then headed out. We had to go wait at a TV to see the scores, all of us got a name to see what score we got. I sat down on a chair to wait.

"So?" Spencer asked waiting to see my reaction. I grinned huge! He smiled back at me making my knees weak.

"Told you you loved the game!" He pointed out proudly and stood behind me so he could lean against the wall. I coughed a little and Spencer walked away from me to the desk we head been at earlier. The guy handed him a bottle of water and Spencer gave him some cash. He strolled back to me and held out the bottle. I smiled gratefully and took a long sip and handed it back to him. He did the same then set it in front of me, going back to his old position on the wall. The scores finally came up and I got second place! I squealed and jumped up and down triumphantly. Spencer rolled his eyes at my excitement and mumbled about him always being right. Then I looked who was first, it was him. I glared and he laughed loudly.

"WHAT DID I SAY?! I would kick your butt! I always do." He stuck his tongue out at me. I snorted.

"Well that's mature!" I joked, he just did it again. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Let's get out of here!" He ordered happily, his dark blue eyes danced with excitement. We strolled to the car and headed back to Forks. We blasted music the whole way home so I could sing; Spencer just watched me with an amused look and joined in sometimes. We finally got back to the house and he jumped out for my door then to the trunk. We carried the stuff up to my room. Then we walked back downstairs and he turned to me.

"I have to go get a hotel room, so I'll see you in the morning, I'm sure you need some time to think this all through. BUT if you need me call me, I left the number on the fridge!" He instructed; he looked hesitant to leave. "Even if you just want to talk I could come pick you up, you could come to the hotel if you want... or if you want to go somewhere just call me and I'll take you." He continued rumbling, fiddling with my jacket zipper. I smirked. "if you-" I cut him off.

"Got it! Need anything call you, kay!" I assured him. He nodded stiffly but still didn't move. He shifted nervously to the other foot.

"I- I missed you Alice..." He said quietly leaning over to kiss my cheek again. He moved back slowly, watching me carefully. I nodded and gave him a soft smile. He nodded back to me, gave a small wave, and then headed out the door. I sighed loudly and leaned against the wall and fell to the ground. Why was life so messed up?! I wondered angrily I smashed my head against the wall. I finally was okay with losing my memory! I had a new life, A GOOD NEW LIFE! Then something just has to ruin it! ... but not ruin it, just change it! I was so confused. Spencer looked at me like he was so in love and I hardly could stop myself from feeling it back. Then there was Jasper, he was my boyfriend NOW not THEN. He cared about me. I wanted to be with him too. I sighed loudly again and hit my head again. I heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head glaring, then I saw who it was; it was Jasper with an amused but worried look on his face. He quickly sat beside me.

"Are you okay? I thought you'd be happy after getting to shop for that long!" He said his face tight in concentration. I frowned and leaned my head against his shoulder. I sniffed loudly. He pulled me up into his lap.

"Alice? What's wrong?" He asked voice thick with concern. He held both my hands in his. I watched him rub his thumbs against my small hands. I felt a tear slide down my face. He didn't deserve this, I was horrible. I let someone else hold my hands, hold me, and kiss me. I wasn't even sure how I felt about Spencer either! I know I LOVE Jasper. But aren't I horrible for thinking may I love Spencer too? Jasper deserved so much more.

Instantly when Jasper saw the tear he turned me toward him, his face looking straight into mine. He wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Tell me why you are sad Alice. I'll make it go away, promise." He vowed holding my face between his hands. I sniffed loudly again, but I just pulled myself closer to him. He let me do it and held me there, humming my song.

"My old boyfriend came back...." I mumbled into his chest.

**A/N hey everyone! DO YOU TOTALLY HATE ME NOW?! I am definitely sleeping with a knife under my pillow tonight! But really, what did you think? REVIEW ME! Plus if you have reviewed me lately you know you got the whole inside scoop, ESPECIALLY if your review is long :P .. Also on my profile I now have a hope playlist started! YAAAAY! Go listen to it! I will update it as the story grows, but if YOU have any suggestions for songs tell me them! OTHER THEN THAT I'M DONE! **


	11. Reaction

**A/N here we go with Jasper's reaction! Get ready! DON'T HATE ME FOR ALL THIS EITHER *evil laugh*  
BUT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU ITS PRETTY LONG AGAIN!**

**Chapter 11- **

_Previously: _

"_Tell me why you are sad Alice. I'll make it go away, promise." I vowed cradling her face in my hands. She sniffed loudly again, I tried to see her face but she shoved it into my chest and hugged me tighter. I let it go and held her close, humming her song; trying to comfort her._

"_My old boyfriend came back...." She mumbled into my chest._

_JPOV_

My whole body had gone stiff as a statue. Her what? She didn't have an old boyfriend... I had never heard about an old boyfriend. But he came back? FOR WHAT?! He wants her back...? Why would he just show up now? He had all the time before, she was mine now... She was my girlfriend! I love her! I held my breath, did she want him back? Was that why she was sad? She didn't want to hurt me. I clutched my fists behind her. No one was going to take her away from me! ...but what if she really wants to leave? I wondered sadly.

The room temporarily went silent. I stared straight ahead of me; not wanting to make eye contact. Eventually I gave up and glanced down at her. Her eyes were rimmed with tears; she had a guilt covering her whole face. I frowned; this was making her feel worse.

"I didn't know you had one before." I said a-matter-a-factly. Her frown mirrored mine.

"Me neither." She stated in the same voice too. "He just showed up, said he was gone away and just came back to find me gone and without a memory. Apparently my parents were trying to protect me, BY NOT TELLING ME A HAD A FREAKING BOYFRIEND! Said it would stress me out more to remember. At least I wouldn't have been in this situation right now!" She growled with frustration. Yeah, not having 'this situation' meaning me. My stomach clutched tightly. She must have known what I thought because she cleared it up fast.

"NO! That's not what I meant Jazz. You know that. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, don't ever doubt that. Nothing, NO ONE can change that fact." She assured me; running her hand through my hair. I nodded weakly, but my stomach relaxed at her words.

"I'm just a little shaken up I guess. He showed me all these pictures... we were together, but I didn't remember any of it. It was like someone cropped me into a picture with them. But then, I was hugging him, or holding his hand, or something. I just- urg!" She grumbled, scrunching her face up. I held her a little closer; thinking about someone else touching her. "IT'S SO FRUSTRATING! I don't know anything in my own life, only this life here." She waved around her. I looked her square in the eyes.

"I think you may be the lucky one darlin'. I'd do anything to forget everything. This is the only life I want to remember, one with you and me." I told her sweetly; rubbing her back. She gave me a small cute smile.

"You're probably right." She agreed. I nodded my head looking like it was obvious.

"So you know, since he is making you so frustrated... can we make him go away?" I mumbled under my breath. She raised an eyebrow to me. I gave her a nervous laugh and looked away.

"Don't worry about him; he is no competition for you!" She tried to convince me, but something in her eyes told me not to believe her. My stomach tightened again. I pressed my lips together in a hard line.

"Not as cute as me?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. She chuckled softly.

"Not at all, plus you could kick his butt!" She grinned, placing her hands on my biceps. I let out a deep laugh. It was probably true. I kind of wanted to too. Well not KIND OF, I DID want too! Feeling this, feeling a threat! Felt horrid. My girlfriend, my best friend, and my reason for breathing, even the thought of losing her left me feeling dead. I leaned close to her and left a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I might just have to find out if your right!" Her eyes clouded over when I had kissed her. I don't think she even heard me. Then a smile spread across her face. Her eyes were shining. I felt relief flow through me. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck causing my forehead to press into hers. Her eyes connected to mine and I could see everything she wanted to tell me, shining through them, the love, the shame, the guilt, the pain, the relief, but mostly it was full of love. She opened her mouth; she was fighting back a huge smile.

"You know what?" She asked, playing with my hair.

"What?" I mumbled, still lost in her eyes.

"I love you Jasper Hale." She answered in the cutest voice I had ever heard. My world seemed to stop at that moment. I could see it in her eyes since I had met her, I could feel it radiating off of her. But hearing it, it was the greatest feeling in the world. I felt the biggest smile I had ever had spread quickly across my face. My cheeks started hurting.

"I love you too Alice Cullen." I answered back, my voice rough. Her whole face went into a grin, her eyes shining; I hoped mine had looked exactly like that when she had said it. It explained the feeling perfectly.

The same force that had been with us outside the diner came back, I felt my face being pulled to hers, at the same time it had happened for me, her face started moving forward too. We were so close I could feel her breath on my lips.

The front door flew up. "Ali-Oh!" A guy stopped, turning pale as a sheet. He dropped his jacket then quickly picked it back up, but stood very still. Alice untied her arms from around my neck and stood up. I followed her lead.

"Spencer... Wha-What are you doing back?" Alice stuttered. That was the first time I'd ever heard her do that. Spencer? Who..? He must be the guy... My arm pulled Alice so she was right against me.

"I-I forgot my wallet in one of your bags... I needed my credit card for the hotel... Sorry, I just figured you were in your room, I thought it would be fine to walk in, I should have knocked, or something. I'm sorry..." He rambled on, not making eye contact with either of us. I looked over him thoroughly. He was when of those guys girls would die for; Perfect face, perfect body, perfect smile, and dark deep blue eyes. I heard him take a quick breath in. His jaw muscle tightened. Alice looked at him with a panicked look then looked at me. I shrugged but didn't let her go.

"I'll just go get my wallet..." He whispered and ran up the stairs. He had such a smooth voice, like Alice's, like he was singing. WAIT?! One of her bags?! My face shot to Alice's.

"What did he mean one of your bags?!" I demanded. Alice looked stunned at the tone of my voice.

"He went shopping with us." She answered quietly. "He likes shopping." She added. He likes shopping?! What is he gay..?! Or just saying he likes shopping to get her back. I growled Alice looked at me with alarm. 'Spencer' came back down the stairs. He stood awkwardly for a moment. He strolled stiffly over to me and offered his hand.

"I'm Spencer." He said politely, giving me a small smile. I looked at his hand then back at his face. I just glared. He dropped his hand and frowned.

"Kay..." He murmured. I saw his eyes stray to my arm, which was wrapped around Alice. His whole body went stiff and I saw him gulp. He closed his eyes tight and turned around quickly. He stood, his back to us, for a few seconds. I could see him taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Alice squeaked, trying to take a step forward but my arm held her back. Spencer spun around and looked at her like I wasn't there.

"Yeah, sorry hun. Just... not used to this whole thing yet... I didn't expect... I better go, umm, call me... if you want." He choked out, throwing Alice a small wave. When he said "hun" I swear I thought I would rip his throat out. The way he looked at her! The way he spoke to her! URG! I knew I wouldn't do anything because that would bother Alice, but... it was so hard. The monster I was was going insane!

"Alright, bye!" Alice called after him with a sad expression on her face. I sighed with relief. He was gone. I saw Alice shaking her head.

"Are you alright Alice?" I asked, turning so I was in front of her.

"Yup!" She said casually. "Like he said 'just trying to get used to this whole thing'" She quoted. I nodded understandingly.

"Wanna see what I bought you?!" She squealed, trying to change the subject. I smiled down at her.

"Okay!" I followed her up to her room. I took a look at her bed, IT WAS FULL OF BAGS! My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head! She really did like shopping! She scanned the bags and picked one out from the middle. She glanced in it and a satisfied smile crossed her face. She tugged something black out of the bag. I walked closer to her to see it. She held it out. It was a black zip up hoody with a crazy colour design running from the side to back, matching the one she was wearing.

"You know so you can wear something else but that gang jacket sometimes." She explained holding it up in front of me. I just watched her. The whole point of a gang jacket was stating you were in the gang, you weren't supposed to wear any other one. But she looked so proud of herself.

"You don't like it?" She asked her voice full of disappointment.

"Oh no! I like it! I love it!" I assured her, slipping my gang jacket off. She smiled and helped me put on this jacket. The material felt all wrong, because it wasn't leather. She gave me a look asking if I liked it. I nodded looking satisfied. She jumped up and gave a cute little smile. She turned us around so we were facing a wall sized mirror. Us two, together, actually looked almost perfect at that moment. Our pants and jackets matched, my skin matched hers. But we were so different that our flaws and our strengths evened each other out. She had a huge smile, mine was small, she was so full of life, I was dying, she was so innocent, and I was a killer. Everything just matched but didn't, if you know what I mean? It just made us perfect. I turned my head to the side to look at her she looked up at me. Her fingers filled the spaces between mine. Completion. That complete feeling filled me.

_SPOV (Spencer)_

I had literally ran away from the Cullen house. The way he held her and she didn't move away ripped me to pieces. I wanted to pull her away, she had always been mine. No one else ever touched her. I had to look away not to break out crying in front of her. And him...

Who was he anyways?! She didn't say anything about a boyfriend. I was sure I had come in time to get her back! She had only been here for a week, how can she already be with him?!

Why would she want him either? He looked so protective, so angry. He had scars all over him. He wasn't the kind of person Alice even hung out with. He had a GANG jacket on! He could pull her down into tons of danger. He must be doing something to keep her with him.

Once I got into my car I started shaking, my whole body went into a spasm. I needed her, right now. I needed her in my arms, I needed to kiss her, I needed to hear her say I love you. I grabbed the photo album and flipped it open. The most recent picture of us sat there, her sitting on my lap with the biggest smile on her face. I took deep breaths staring straight at it.

"She'll remember Spencer, don't worry, she'll remember!" I told myself over and over. I ran my finger over her face. "She's your baby; she'll remember that... she'll remember she loves you..." I choked out, tears starting to roll down my face.

_JPOV_

Like every other night Alice fell asleep in my arms. As I watched her tonight it was different. I watched her as if it would be the last time I would get this. I know she told me I didn't have to worry; I know she didn't even remember him. But that connection I saw. It made me feel so sick and helpless. He looked at her with so much love and passion. He looked so perfect, so nice, and so innocent. So Alice-like. I pressed my lips in a hard line. What if they were meant for each other, and I was just getting in the way? I ran my thumb down her jaw. I unlinked her arms off me so I could get up.

"Jazz..." She mumbled, her voice muffled by a pillow.

"Shh, go back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. She grabbed my hand. I groaned, but was happy too.

"Don't leave yet." She begged her eyes opening, her eyes looked torn. I nodded quickly, not even thinking about it. I sat back down on the bed. I ran my hand up and down her arm, waiting for her to fall asleep again. Her eyes didn't close though; they stayed on my face. After a while I sighed loudly.

"I know I'm a pretty site, but you need to close your eyes to sleep sweetheart." I insisted, running my fingertips over her eyelids. She chuckled.

"But it's so true; I just hate to look away from your ADORABLE FACE." She said jokingly. I glared at her.

"Don't call me adorable! That's not very manly." I joked back. Alice took my hand and kissed my palm softly. My whole hand felt tingly.

"I think you are adorable; so sweet and cuddly." She explained. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Nope! That would be you, I am manly!" I demanded, flexing my muscles. This time she rolled her eyes.

"Jasper, are you going to wear my sweater?" She asked her voice turning serious. I tilted my head to the side, she didn't use that voice much.

"Of course I will. When we are on dates and stuff or I am here. Just not at school or at the diner..." I played with the sleeve of the new sweater. She frowned a little. She started to chew on her bottom lip, and nodded slowly.

"If you want me to wear it there too, I could!" I changed. I didn't want her upset. I hated seeing her disappointed. She smiled a little and rolled her eyes.

"No, that's okay. Those other places were fine!" She said. She pulled up closer to me and rested her head on my leg and held my hand in both of her small ones.

"So, umm, I was thinking tomorrow night we could go out again, but somewhere special this time. Would you want too?" I cleared my throat nervously. Her cute smile spread across her face.

"YES!" She squealed happily, giving me a quick hug. I gave my deep throaty laugh.

"But, Alice it's getting late, I should probably leave before Carlisle gets mad." I murmured, not really wanting to leave. She pouted and gripped my hands tighter. I groaned like before.

"Fine a little longer!" I glared, but I laid down beside her and she cuddled up close putting her head on my chest. I put my head close to hers and started singing quietly. She almost automatically fell asleep. I smirked; works like a charm.

I slid out of her grip and jogged down the stairs. Carlisle was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He smiled when he saw me.

"There's my newest patient. How is the leg and the arm? ..and everything else in between!" He asked with a chuckle.

I gave him a little smile and walked into the living room. "It's okay, thanks Carlisle."

"Good! If you want me to take another look at it I could?" He put his newspaper down.

"No that's okay Sir." I replied politely, not wanting me to look at my arms.

"Alright then. Did you want to stay and watch the game? Emmet was just going to pick up some pizza before. You should stay. We would like to get to know you more." He offered, I smiled gratefully.

"Sure thanks!" Carlisle and I talked for about ten minutes before Emmett, Edward and Bella walked in.

"Jasper is going to stay and watch the game with us Emmett." Carlisle informed him. He pumped his fist in the air.

"Sweet man! Get ready to see some butting kicking! Oh... by the way, I already ate a pizza on the way here."

____________________________________________________________________

The next morning I was at the diner like always. The night before had been rough when I got home it was later than I expected and my step dad was still awake. Right when I walked in, he hit me in the stomach with a bat. I managed to grab the bat away before he could do more, but he smashed a chair over my head and it all went black. Today was pretty fuzzy, everything was kind of blurry. I woke up with a lot of blood on my head and a huge bruise on my stomach. At least Alice wouldn't notice any of that.

I sat in a diner booth my head down as usual waiting for Alice.

"Jasper." Greg said sitting beside me. I nodded a greeting at him.

"You've been pretty tired lately. Anything wrong, or is it just your little girl and you having a little too much fun at night?" He laughed out, but his eyes weren't at all amused.

"No, it's not like that. I'm just having trouble sleeping." I grumbled at me. His eyes narrowed but he nodded.

"Well, we are going to a party tonight. I just thought I'd let you know." He said and like always it wasn't a suggestion. I frowned and he gave me a warning look.

"What?"

"Well... I was going to bring Alice out somewhere tonight. You know somewhere special." I said quietly. I wanted to bring her out because I was still worried about this Spencer guy. I wanted to show her I could be a good boyfriend too.

"Well, too bad! You are always with that damn girl anyways. She ain't even that hot. Get over the little whore! I didn't ask if you wanted to come, I told you we were going!" He ordered at me, I jumped up and grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't call her that." I growled angrily, my face right up in his. His eyes flamed with fury. His fist smashed into my face. My grip on his collar fell and I stumbled backward.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He fumed at me.

"You don't even KNOW HER! She is better than any other girl you have ever or ever WILL BE WITH! Don't ever talk about her like that!" I shouted back, standing right in front of him, not showing any fear. He balled his hands into fists. I tightened my jaw muscles.

"Do you know who I am anymore?! What you think just because you got a girl you can go all tough boy?! NO! I still own you! I own this town! Don't get on my bad side!" His fist met my face again, then again. "You need to smarten up!" He yelled in my face, his hand rose again, but this time mine hit his face, I wasn't thinking! I heard everyone in the diner gasp then it was silent. Greg wiped the blood off his lip and looked straight into my eyes. I opened my mouth but didn't say anything.

"I-I-I" was all that finally came out. His nostrils flared angrily. He walked away from me. Nick walked over to him to calm him down and he punched Nick straight in the face.

"I LET YOUR FRIEND IN AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!" He screamed at Nick. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN A THING OR TWO TOO!" Nick stood stunned, but Greg didn't hit him again he just walked out of the diner. I let out a loud breath. I slid down into my seat. The bell rang and I spun around to see Alice, but it wasn't her. It was the person I wanted to see least. Spencer. He walked up to the counter and took a seat. I felt angry rush through me. He turned his head to look around the place and his eyes met mine. His eyes looked worn out and tired. They kind of looked hollowed in too. He just nodded and turned quickly back to the cash.

"Jasper!" Nick growled from across the restaurant.

"What?" I asked back, but didn't move from my seat.

"COME HERE!" He yelled impatiently. I pushed myself out of the booth and walked up to him.

"What's wrong with you these days man?" He asked more calmly. I sat down beside him and looked around to make sure no one was too close.

"I don't know really... I don't like this anymore; I don't really want to be in the gang anymore. I don't want it." I admitted to him. His eyes grew wide with surprise and concern. I nodded stiffly.

His voice went really low. "Jasper, man, you can't get out of this now. They'll probably kill you, no one makes it out after. It's probably just something in you right now, you'll get over it. Plus man you need this, your dad." He knew about my dad since he used to always pick me up and would see or hear it happening.

"I know. But I'm not like this anymore, I don't want to fight. I'm tired of it and I don't want anything happening to Alice because of this. I am suppose to protect her not put her in danger." I explained hopelessly.

"It's either stay or die. So you don't really have a choice." He stated and patted my shoulder. "Come on I'll buy you something to eat." He got up and headed for the counter and sat down. I glared, he gave me a startled look. The door bell rang and Alice skipped in. I saw Spencer jump up at the same time as me; Alice couldn't see me behind the booth wall. Spencer walked quickly to her and opened his arm nervously, I stiffened. Alice walked into the hug. I was right beside them as fast as a super hero. They both jumped back with surprise.

"Jazz!" She squealed like nothing had happened, I felt my anger slip away. She pulled out of Spencer grip and was beside me. I starred in her eyes and she saw my fear; her hand quickly found mine. I saw Spencer holding his breath.

"Lets eat!" She exclaimed tugging me to the counter. I followed automatically.

"So whipped..." Mack mumbled walking past me. I chuckled, but gave a hopeless shrug.

"Its cuz he loves me!" Alice stated to Mack. Mack gagged and I heard Spencer choke on his drink. He started coughing.

"What?!" He gasped between coughs. "You don't even know her?!" He seemed confused. "You- you don't LOVE Alice." He stuttered uncomfortable. He looked Alice with a panicked look, and then went white.

"I love her. I do know her too." I growled at him, but had a smug look on my face. His chilled personality totally changed at that moment.

"OH REALLY YOU KNOW HER?! WHATS HER FAVORITE FOOD?! WHAT SONG DOES SHE LISTEN TO OVER AND OVER AGAIN WHEN SHE IS SAD?! WHAT IS HER FAVORITE STORE?! You don't know do you? You haven't even met her family. You don't know anything. You couldn't LOVE her, have you seen yourself? you put her in danger just by bringing her in here. Your own friends beat you up; I saw the whole thing outside. How can you trust them and bring her here?! How do you trust YOURSELF to be around her?! You knocked that guy right back! I saw you look at her so angry when she hugged me, you shouldn't be with her! You don't deserve her! No one could..." He jumped up in my face. I narrowed my eyes about to say something back, but Alice squeezed my head and shook her head. He looked at Alice with a soft look, his face going back to before.

"Alice? You don't love him do you?" His eyes turned red. Alice looked broken.

"I-"

"EVERYONE IN THE CARS WE ARE GOING TO PORT ANGELES NOW!" Greg yelled through the diner door. All the gang started to clear out. Alice looked at me with sadness.

"We aren't eating breakfast?" She asked. I shook my head and looked down.

"Sorry..." I mumbled and hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you tonight right Jazz?" She whispered into my chest.

"NO!" Greg shouted at her. His eyes still flaming. I opened my mouth. "DON'T START WITH ME AGAIN JASPER!" He warned me taking out his knife. Alice grip was so tight I couldn't breathe. "We aren't coming back till tomorrow." He stated more calmly and walked away.

"We'll eat breakfast tomorrow kay?" I asked her, her face was just full of fear.

"Don't go... please." She pleaded quietly to me.

I frowned and kissed her cheek. "Sorry. I'll be fine, I promise!"

"No you won't!" She said stubbornly. "You already aren't, look in the mirror! You have blood all over your face! Your lip is huge, there is a bump the size of a football on your head! You aren't going to be fine. You always say that..." She whimpered; I felt her shaking in my arms. Spencer put his hands out to grab her then stopped and balled his fists. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Alice, don't cry!" I begged her, I pulled back and wiped the tears off her face. "Please. Don't be sad." I pulled her back into me. "I love you.." I whispered into her ear. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I love you too..." She sniffed. "Just come back okay?" She straightened up, giving me a small smile. I nodded.

"I will. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I gave her one last look and started to head out. Johnny came running in.

"Who's car is that?!" He squealed to me, bouncing up and down excitedly, grabbing my hand. He pointed out the window so I could see which one it was. It was a black Lamborghini. I shrugged at him and stared like him.

"That's mine buddy." Spencer informed us. Johnny little mouth fell open and he ran with his short legs over to him. I saw Alice from the corner of my eye sit down beside him, Spencer.

"REALLY?! That's so cool!" Johnny squealed again.

"Yeah really!" Spencer chuckled and messed Johnny's hair around. "Want to go for a ride?"

"CAN I?!" Johnny hugged him. I rushed out before I could hear anymore! FIRST HE COMES FOR MY GIRLFRIEND NOW THIS! AND NOW I COULDN'T EVEN STOP IT!

**A/N well, how did you like that for drama?! LOL! But poor Jasper, everything is going down for him :(. Is he letting his relationship go down the drain because of the gang? Can he fix things with Alice? Is he going to leave the gang, man, we shall see, but before that TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!? Review review! Oh yeah if you didn't check out the playlist YOU SHOULD ITS REALLY GOOD! I listen to it every time I sit down to write the chapters! :P  
**


	12. Broken record

**A/N SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I have been struggling with an idea, which I finally decided what I should do with it so I can write again LOL. Well I won't keep you, get to reading my story!**

**OH SPECIAL THANKS TO KnKCullen! She gave me an idea for part of this chapter! Thanks for the help as always xD**

_Previously:_

"_CAN I?!" Johnny ran to Spencer and hugged him. Then Jasper stormed out of the restaurant. _

_APOV_

I jumped up to go after Jasper but Spencer grabbed my arm.

"Let him cool off and he already is in enough trouble." He stated, shaking his head. I nodded slowly, hesitant to let him go. Jasper was really upset I could see it on his face. He thinks he is going to lose me, I could feel it when he held me last night. He was holding me too tight and with a sad look always in his eyes. I wanted him to know I wasn't going to leave him; he is the best thing that ever happened to me... well that I remember...

"You know Alice?" Johnny asked Spencer, he was still bouncing up and down waiting for Spencer to finish eating.

"Yup I do! She is my girlfriend. You do?" Spencer told him, turning his attention from me. Johnny looked really confused, his eyebrows coming together like Jasper did. Aww, he wanted to be like him so bad.

"Yeah! I love her! She is so nice to me." He smiled his toothy grin at me. "And she makes Jasper so happy! But... She's Jasper's girlfriend... not yours?" He pointed out seriously. Spencer looked down at his food and pushed it around a bit.

"Well... yeah your right I guess. She used to be my girlfriend." He choked out, his eyes were pained.

"Oh.. so she is your old girlfriend?" Johnny asked in a softer tone.

Spencer frowned. "Something like that I guess." They were going on like I wasn't even there. I could feel Spencer's hurt by just looking at him.

"Did you come back because you still love her?" Johnny continued with his 20 questions. Spencer put down his fork and turned to Johnny.

"Yeah something like that buddy." He answered with a polite look on his face. Johnny nodded slowly and put a hand on Spencer's knee.

"She's happy right now, with Jasper. I never seen Jasper smile so much, I had never seen him laugh before Alice. Maybe there is someone else out there waiting for you?" Johnny explained softly. I smirked he was so mature for his age, always trying to help other people out. Spencer became pretty stiff.

"Maybe." Was all he replied. He turned back to his food and started eating. I wasn't really hungry so I just asked for some apple juice. After a few minutes of silence Johnny started explaining everything about his competition to us. He explained his whole routine and how he was going to win this year.

"Well, you ready to take a drive?" Spencer asked him and Johnny squealed and jumped off his chair and run to me.

"Are you going to come Alice?" His big blue eyes pierced mine; I couldn't say no to them, they looked just like Jasper's.

"Sure if that's okay with Spencer?" I gave him a questioning look. He just gave me that famous knee weakening smile. I took that as a yes. We walked to the car together and as always Spencer opened the door. I climbed in and Johnny jumped onto my lap excitedly. Spencer got into the car and started the engine Johnny squeezed my hand tightly.

"Ready for this?!" Spencer asked his eyes going wide. Johnny bobbed his head up in down quickly.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Spencer yelled and revved the engine then let us go at full speed. He peeled out of the parking lot and onto the small road. I smiled to myself as I watched both of them. Spencer was acting exactly like Johnny, two little kids, except one was driving. Maybe that should scare me... Spencer continued to race down the streets back to my house. He came to a quick stop in front of the house. Then turned to us with a huge grin.

"How was that?" He asked. Johnny jumped across the sit onto Spencer.

"Awesome" Johnny cheered giving Spencer a tight hug. I chuckled and opened my door open and hopped out. They followed. I raised a curious eyebrow to Spencer.

"Well... Jasper isn't here for the day; I figured I would hang with you till he is back. If you want that is?" He suggested with a smile tugging on his lips. I shrugged and skipped to the door. Emmett was sitting in the living room his eyes glued to the TV. He glanced at me and gave me a smile.

"Where's Jasper? He'll want to see this!" He looked behind me and frowned. It turned into a glare when he saw Spencer. I'm guessing he didn't like him much. Johnny ran in after us. He looked at Emmett with wide eyes.

"You're _huge_!" He yelled walking slowly up to Emmett. Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Thanks kid! You must be the little fighter Johnny Jasper told me about." He got up and picked Johnny up putting him onto his shoulders. Johnny screamed, holding on tight as Emmett spun in circles. Emmett put him down and put his fists up and started jumping around like a little kids. Johnny did the same; they circled each other waiting to make a move. Johnny punched Emmett in the leg.

"Ouch! You got some muscles man!" He laughed giving Johnny a high five.

"Hey Johnny, I know some moves if you want me to teach you?" Spencer offered slipping his jacket off and putting it on the hangers.

Emmett let out one of his loud laughs."Why? In case someone tries to steal your purse?!" Spencer gave him a soft smile, not taking it as an insult.

"Not exactly." He murmured. He stepped beside me, close enough so our arms were touching. "I learned just in case anything ever came up that I had to protect her from." He looked into my eyes with all that love again. I looked down fast!

"Sure, well, I am going to teach Johnny some real MAN moves out back! See ya!" He threw Johnny over his shoulder and jogged out.

"I think Emmett has a new best friend." I giggled and sat down on the love seat. Spencer nodded and sat on the love seat arm rest. I flicked through the TV stations, nothing, nothing and more nothing. I groaned. I had planned on going out with Jasper all day. Now I have nothing to do! Spencer tilted his head to the side.

"Want to go out somewhere?" He asked.

"Sure.." I answered in a nonchalant way. He jumped up and offered his arm to me with a goofy grin on his face.

"What can we do in this small town?" He thought to himself. "Hmm... The beach! That's what we'll do! We are going to the beach. Go get your stuff!" He declared happily.

After packing up everything and heading out to find the closest beach we landed up at La Push Beach. We set up our stuff and striped. Spencer pulled off his shirt and my breath stopped. He had a perfect six pack. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and I starred, stunned, at him. He gave me a little smile.

"What?" He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. I shook my head and laughed.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." I answered with a chuckle. He gave me a questioning look.

"Tell me!" He pleaded.

"Nope!" I ran toward the water, he was running after me. I stopped once I hit the water. Cold! I screamed a little as my ankles were splashed. He ran beside me with a devilish smile. He picked me up and ran into the water. He threw me into it! INTO THE FREEZING COLD WATER!

"Spencer!" I screamed splashing water into his face. He was laughing his butt off.

"What?" He asked innocently. "You looked like you wanted to go in, just thought I'd help you out." He continued acting sweet.

I glared, and then jumped onto him to get him down. But he was too strong he picked me back up and headed into deeper water. Then I fought back pulling him down to the water, he tripped and we both went flying into the water. We both came up laughing hard!

We continued playing in the water, throwing each other into waves, tackling each other, and having splashing fights. After about an hour we headed back to the beach, laughing.

"Oh! I wanted to show you something!" He announced and made me sit down. "Wait here!" He ordered and ran off toward the car. After a minute he came running back with a notebook.

"What's that?" I asked reaching for it, he pulled it back. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You'll see!" He sat down in front of me and opened to the first page, it was a sketch. I looked over it. It was a design. I continued looking over it, it was beautiful! It was a new dress style.

"That's amazing! You made it?" I asked with wide eyes. He nodded proudly.

"In London, I made a lot of them, this is the whole book of them." He told me with a proud smile. For the next hour we looked through them and he explained them to me.

"Alice?" I heard someone ask behind me in a small voice. I turned around to see Bella with a big native boy. He had shaggy brown hair and a huge white teethed smile.

"Bella!" I screamed jumping up to hug her. She laughed softly.

"What are you guys doing up here?" She asked curiously tugging the boy to sit down with us. She gave Spencer a little wave.

"Well, we had nothing to do so we set out to find a beach, and landed up here!" Spencer informed her then turned to the boy.

"Hey, I'm Spencer and this is Alice." He nodded toward me.

"Jacob, nice to meet you!" He introduced himself happily. He also like Spencer had his shirt off. He was huge, he had HUGE muscles. He was like a younger version of Emmett but just as big. He offered his hand to me. I took his big hand shook it, it was burning hot.

"Whoa! You're hot!" I exclaimed with surprise. He gave me a smug smile.

"I am aren't I?" He chuckled and winked at me. Bella hit him playfully and he wrapped his arm tight around her laughing.

"You know it's true!" He said cockily to her. I think I like him! Spencer moved so he was beside me now, taking the notebook back and placing it beside him.

"Edward told me you met Jasper. How'd that go?" Bella asked Spencer. I noticed Jacob's eyes went hard when Bella said Edward's name.

"It was surprising... unexpected for sure." Spencer answered quietly playing with sand. I gave him an apologetic look and he nodded sadly back. Bella nodded at him with sympathy.

"We were all pretty surprised when she met him too." She said with that same worried look she had had before. After that, everyone went silent for a few minutes before Jacob broke it.

"So Spencer are you a wimp? Or not?" He asked randomly with a mischief sparkle in his eyes. He challenged Spencer.

"What have you got in mind?" Spencer grinned back with excitement. Back to little kids again.

"Cliff diving!" Jacob announced. Spencer considered it for a minute then gave a quick nod of his head. They both jumped up and started to walk off, Spencer turned.

"You coming hun?" He asked with an attached look in his eyes.

"No you go with Jacob; I'm going to stay with Bella." I explained, he hesitated for moment then I waved him off and he ran to catch up with Jacob. I turned back to Bella she was picking up sand and letting in run through her fingers.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" I asked bluntly. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Sure." She answered casually.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm really confused, I don't know what to do. See, it's about Jasper and Spencer. I am absolutely in love with Jasper, he is like my other half, and he completes me. But then Spencer came along, and a part of me loves him too, I don't want it to, but I know I do. He holds some part of my heart; I don't know how to choose." I admitted, and let out another sigh. Bella seemed to understand she gave me a small smile.

"I know what you mean." She admitted too.

"Really?" I asked, confused. She was in love with Edward, they always looked so perfect, no problems. Except maybe he was too protective.

"Yeah, I love Edward we all know that, but you know Jacob?" I nodded. "Well, a while ago Edward thought that he wasn't good enough for me and I deserved better, he thought he was a threat to me in some way or another. " She shrugged but had a sad look on her face. "So h-he broke up with me and left to live with relatives... Well he was gone I was pretty much a zombie then one day I decided to go see Jake, and I discovered he was like my own personal sun, he helped me heal as much as I could, he showed me love when I felt nothing, he showed me a reason to get up in the morning when I had nothing. Edward, of course came back and I went to him instantly, but a part of me loved Jacob still. Jacob continued trying to convince me we were meant to be, but I know that Edward and I are meant to be together. A bigger part of my heart belongs to Edward, even if some of it loves Jacob it just doesn't compare. There are still sometimes I get that feeling toward Jacob, but I know it was the right decision for him to be my best friend. You just have to pick which one you believe you belong with, which one owns the bigger part of your heart? You can't hold them both there because they deserve someone even if it isn't you... that was my mistake." She explained with a stressed look. I chewed on my bottom lip in concentration. She let me think and went back to playing with the sand.

How could I choose! Before Spencer came along I could look at Jasper and know no one could change my feelings. Now, I am just so confused. Spencer and I were together before so there must be something right between us, I can feel it sometimes, the way he looks at me with so much love... even though I can't even remember him, he doesn't give up. Then there Jasper, he well, he just looks at me and I feel like everything is okay, I am safe! He holds my hand and I feel so complete. When we look in each other's eyes and can feel everything the other is. Plus how we met! I just looked at him and knew we were meant to be, no questions asked! We are so different but then so perfect. Both of them are so amazing... I put my head between my hands and groaned loudly.

"It's hard, but at some moment you'll just know." Bella encouraged and gave me a half hug.

"Yeah I guess.. Waiting is just so annoying though!" I complained and put my head back between my hands. I heard the guys running back.

"Wow! That was crazy! Alice you should have seen it, I jumped off that cliff over there!" Spencer yelled as he they got closer to us. His eyes were dancing like crazy.

"Yeah, but he screamed like a little girl as he did it!" Jacob said with a smirk. Right then a loud thunder crashed and I jumped. The weather changed so fast in Forks. I glared at the dark sky.

"Hey hun we better go before the storm starts." Spencer called to me as he started packing stuff up. We got dressed and finished packing up the rest and said our goodbyes as the rain started pouring. We ran to the car. We stayed silent the whole way back, Spencer would look at me every little while but I'd just keep looking out the window. Once we got back to the house we rushed into the house.

"Hello, Spencer, Alice." Carlisle nodded to us both. I skipped over to him and gave him a hug, he smiled contently at me.

"Dinner everyone!" Esme called from the kitchen then walked into the living room. "Are you staying for dinner Spencer?" Esme asked politely as she walked to Carlisle. Carlisle looked to me for the answer, but I looked over to Spencer.

"Sure, if thats not any trouble for you Mrs. Cullen." He replied politely.

"Oh don't be silly you're always welcome! Please call me Esme though!" She took Carlisle hand in hers and led us to the dining room. Everyone was already in there. Emmett was laughing as we entered but immediately stopped as he saw Spencer.

"Why is he here?" He grumbled to Esme. Esme smacked his shoulder and gave him a warning look.

"Be polite Emmett." She ordered motherly. Spencer pulled out a chair for me beside Edward. I thanked him and sat down, Edward looked over me carefully. Spencer sat between Carlisle and I. Carlisle sat on the end of the table well Esme sat across from Spencer, well Emmett was across from me, and Rosalie across from Edward; beside Emmet of course. Esme started to pass the food around and everyone stayed in an awkward silence.

"So, how was your day Alice?" Esme asked me.

"We went to the beach, it was great! Until the rain started. We saw Bella too!" I answered happily then shoving mashed potatoes into my mouth. Edward's attention was caught with the word "Bella".

"What beach would that be?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

"La Push." I said quietly. Edward stiffened and mumbled something about "Stupid dog.." then went back to eating. Emmett started talking to Carlisle and Edward about the latest football stats, so I went to eating. Spencer looked over at me and gave me a cute smile then put his hand on top of mine, which was resting on the table. Emmett stopped mid-sentence when he saw it. He looked from me to Spencer with an angry look on his face. Why did he care so much? I just continued eating, acting like nothing had happened. Emmett didn't say anything more for a while he just stared at our hands.

"Emmett, are you okay?" Rosalie asked with a confused look on her face. Those were odd words to hear coming from her. But I don't think anyone had ever seen Emmett NOT talk for so long. He growled something at her and she rolled her eyes. He went back to eating. Spencer thumb started going up and down my hand, I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I lifted my hand up and pretended I needed to scratch my head. Then I put it on my lap. Emmett instantly calmed down, than a satisfied look spread across his face.

The rest of dinner was pretty uncomfortable. Everyone was talking, but for me, beside Spencer something didn't feel right. After dinner the room cleared out.

"I think I'm going to go to my room." I said quietly, getting up, Spencer did the same.

"Did you want me to come?" He asked hopeful.

"No, I think I am going to call Jasper, you can go back to your hotel if you want..." I mumbled, not wanting to hurt his feelings, his face fell. He nodded slowly then spoke.

"Alright, if that's what you want, I'll see you tomorrow!" He gave me a smile but his eyes were in pain. He leaned over to kiss my cheek but stopped himself and let out a deep breath.

"Sorry." He choked out and turned quickly. I didn't know if I should do something or not. He looked so hurt, but I couldn't lead him on, Bella said I need to let him go... My hand went to reach out but I stopped it, then I let it go, then I stopped it again. But he turned back to me.

"Goodnight hun." He waved and gave me a reassuring look. He opened the front door and ran through the rain.

I ran to my room, pulling out my phone, I scrolled through the phonebook looking for his name; once I saw it I dialled the number. The phone rang a bunch of times but no one picked up. I punched my pillow angrily. Why wasn't he answering!? Oh, maybe they were fighting... I cringed. Maybe he was hurt! I gasped. No, no, stop Alice! I told myself. He is fine, he always is, and he is the best fighter! I shook my head and got up. I walked slowly down the stairs and toward the living room; Emmett was there like always, watching a movie. He saw me and patted the seat beside him.

"Get over here Cuz!" He invited me, I sat down beside him and he put his big arm around me. I cuddled up beside him to watch the movie, and then fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I was back in my room. I smiled, see Emmett is a big teddy bear! I grabbed my clock from the dresser to see the time, 7:30! CRAP! I got to move. I hurried to my closest and picked out some of my new clothes from the shopping trip, and skipped down the stairs. I saw Esme cooking and Emmett EATING, Edward was sitting at the piano.

"Good morning everyone!" I gave Esme a quick hug and thanked Emmett for last night. Then I moved over to Edward as he played the piano to a sweet tune.

"Heading to the diner?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the keys.

"Of course!" I answered back cheerfully; he gave me a small smile and nodded in reply. I stood behind him for a few minutes listening to the music flowing throughout the room. I closed my eyes taking it in for a moment, and then jumped out of the room, throwing my shoes and jacket on.

I speeded over to the diner and pulled into my spot. It looked pretty empty though... I strolled to the door and looked in. Hmm, none of the gang was there, maybe they were doing something before coming here. I went in and sat at the counter, "Chelsea" walked over to take my order.

"Hi- oh... it's you. What do you want?" She growled at me, narrowing her eyes with hate. I sighed.

"Pancakes... and tea. Thank you." I hissed back with a glare. I went to playing with a napkin while I waited. My food was brought to me pretty quick, I had only been there for five minutes. I fooled around with my food impatiently, after another ten minutes I let out a loud groan. Chelsea smirked.

"Maybe he got bored of you. Maybe you should take the hint and go back to where you came from." She suggested sweetly, I rolled my eyes and started eating grumpily. It was 8:15... 15 more minutes before school. I stabbed the last piece of my pancake!

"Wow... What did that pancake do to you?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned slowing glaring.

"Live." I grumbled as Spencer came into sight. He chuckled quietly and sat beside me.

"Well, truthfully, pancakes don't ever actually live." He said with a cute smile tugging on his lips.

I rolled my eyes at him and shoved the last piece into my mouth, chewing it angrily. Where was he? Greg said they'd be gone all yesterday, Jasper said we'd eat breakfast together. My breath caught. What if something happened to him?! I felt the blood rush from my face.

"Alice? Are you okay hun?" He gasped, putting his hand on my forehead. I shut my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just worried..." I mumbled putting my head on my counter. I heard him take a loud breath in.

"About Jasper?" He asked quietly. I bobbed my head.

"Oh... Well I'm sure he is fine! They probably just got caught up, because none of them are here right? Maybe he'll be at school!" He encouraged me, rubbing my back. I frowned, I felt bad, Spencer stays here even though all I don't even try to make him happy, but then he is here now trying to make me happy!

"You're probably right... Thanks" I straightened up and pecked his cheek. His eyes went wide and took a quick breath in. I smirked and let out a small laugh. He smiled my knee-weak smile.

"Come on, I'll walk you to school." He said brightly jumping up and offering me his arm. I nodded, left the money beside my food and grabbed his arm. We walked to school in silence, but I could feel his happiness radiating off of him. I sigh quietly as we turned into the parking lots, that gang wasn't sitting at their normal spot. I walked with my head down, watching my feet. Spencer walked me to the front door and gave me an encouraging nod of his head.

"Have a good day." He whispered and gave me a tight hug. I grinned at him.

"You too!" I replied, returning the hug. It felt nice.

I opened the school door and gave him a quick wave. He stood there watching me walk away.

The first class went by in a boring dull blur. I went to the class but I really wasn't there. My mind was worrying about Jasper and struggling with Spencer. My mind was becoming a broken record! Jasper...Spencer... Jasper...Spencer! Sigh.

I gathered my books back up and headed for my locker. I walked slowly with my head down through the hallways.

"Hey! What happened to my little happy pixie cousin?" Emmett asked picking me up into a hug. "Someone bothering you?! Someone I get to beat up for you?" He smirked.

"No, you don't get to beat up anyone!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"See there's my cousin. I know how to make you smile even more." He told me confidently. I raised an eyebrow. He nodded and started tickling me. I burst out into a fit of giggles.

"S-stop! Emmett!" I choked out between laughs. He grinned at me.

"See!" He said and wiggled his eyes brows.

"Fine, you know how too!" I mumbled and gave him a big smile. He stopped tickling me; he nodded as if he were satisfied. I turned and strolled away, coming to my locker. I shoved the books in and felt someone arms wrap around my waist. A smile too big for my face appeared on me.

"Hey." Jasper whispered into my ear, his cool breath sending shivers down my spine. "Sorry I'm late." I turned around and hugged him tightly, shoving my face into his chest. I didn't move for a few minutes, just breathing in his scent. I had never in my life felt or smelt something that could make me so content in just one moment.

He let out a small laugh, his whole body shook.

"You miss me that much?"He asked, leaving a kiss on my cheek.

"You have no idea." I murmured into his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Yeah... I missed you too." He assured me, holding me tight.

**A/N** **hey! Yeah I know not too much happened in it! But I hope it was good! I am going to start the next part right now! So hopefully it'll be up soon! And all you Jasper lovers will be happy, it'll be his POV! Oh! Right! I have a poll on my profile, DO IT! :P and as always LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	13. The competition

**A/N HELLOOOO READERS! I am sorry I haven't replied to your reviews this time, I thought maybe you would like it better if I wrote the next chapter first! Since the weekend is when I can do it! I have a feeling you'll like this one, I like it xD! Many things are going to happen! Many unanswered question answered! READ AWAY! **

_Previously:_

"_You miss me that much?" I asked, kissing her cheek softly._

"_You have no idea." She whispered into my chest. I tightened my arms around her._

"_Yeah, I missed you too." I assured her, holding her tightly to me, hoping she would never leave._

Chapter 13-

_JPOV_

We stood together holding each other for our lives. We had only been away from each other for a day, but still it hurt more than anything, like a piece of me, the only piece that mattered was missing. But now I had it again, I had her again.

The night before had been so hard, I wanted to run back to Forks and hold her till she fell asleep, but instead I had to stay there, at some dumb party. A party where all drunken girls were all over me, anyone else in the gang would have loved that. I don't! I just kept pushing them away and trying to block everything out.

I knew I had to quit soon. It was becoming unbearable. I was just in it before for protection and Nick made me. He was really the only friend I had so I went along with it. But now I had Alice I know what life I want. But I just don't know if I'll make it out, how could I hurt Alice like that? Leaving her alone... For Spencer to jump in and be the shoulder to cry on! No, I won't let that happen.

Even worse once I got home, well... _He_ was waiting AGAIN. I think he is getting worse, he waits up just to get me when I come in. I hardly can even go home anymore! I had woken up on the kitchen floor about 20 minutes ago with blood covering my face and missed a gang fight. It was getting really bad, I didn't know if I could cover it from Alice much longer, she thinks all of it is from the fights; at least I have a cover for today.

"We better get to class..." Alice said, pulling away hesitantly. I nodded to her in agreement. I held her tight to my side as we walked. Once we arrived at the change room doors I practically had to pry my arm off her. She laughed as she saw me struggling.

"Don't worry, I'll see you in like five minutes!" She promised, kissing my cheek.

"Five minutes too long." I grumbled, she smiled one of her huge smiles and headed into the change room. I turned around and walked to ours, I quickly changed into shorts, which weren't great because of the bullet hole in my leg... and a t-shirt. I jogged into the gym after throwing my jacket into a locker. I sat on my usually bleacher to wait. People slowly started to flow into the gym including the coach then Alice. She automatically danced over to me like always, giving me that big smile of hers.

"Let's do this!" The coach yelled. We all went to the middle of the gym. The class was a breeze as we played a long game of basketball. The rest of the day went fast and amazing as I spent it with Alice, after school she met me where the gang always meets. She skipped over happily, waving at Mack.

"I left my car at the diner, so we have to walk and get it! Then we can go to my house if you want?" She suggested taking her position beside me.

"Oh, I can't it's the karate competition today! .. but if you want you can come?" The competition was finally happening; I'm hoping that Johnny will get a prize because he has been working so hard, even though he is so small for his age. But who knows maybe his cuteness will replace that!

"Really? Yeah of course I want to come! I can't wait to see Johnny kick some butt!" She exclaimed excitedly. I turned my head to find Greg; he was sitting on the picnic bench.

"Hey Greg, I'm going to work. Okay?" I yelled to him, he gave him a thumbs up and turned his attention back to Nick. Since I went with them yesterday he had softened up a bit. Alice and I walked back to the diner stand by stand, how we were meant to be. As we walked up to her car her smile suddenly disappeared and her eyes became troubled, my gaze rose from her to the diner. Spencer was leaning against her car; he looked like he belonged with it, all rich and perfect, like the car. I narrowed my eyes at him as he stood up to us.

"Oh, hey! I was just, umm, making sure that you met up with Alice." He struggled nervously never meeting my gaze, like a guilty child. I gave him one slow nod. Not wanting to start anything for Alice. He glanced quickly at Alice and gave her a big smile, she seemed to soften when she saw it, and my protective side went up! My arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well, I better go, tell Johnny good luck for me! I hope he knocks 'em dead! See you around." He waved and turned strolling down the road toward the small motel. I narrowed my eyes protectively at him till he was out of site then Alice started tugging my arm toward the car. I gave her an apologetic look and jumped into the passenger's seat. Alice got in her side and chuckled.

"Wow never thought you were going to let me drive again!" She smiled, turning the engine on.

"I thought I'd share today." And I did her classic move; I stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled and rolled her eyes pulling through the parking lot like a race car driver. I seemed like all I did was BLINK and we were at my work, where the competition was being held. We both jumped out in unison. Joining our places beside each walking into my work.

"Oh look it's the cute couple!" Scott announced as we walked in, patting my shoulder.

"HI Scott!" Alice chirped giving him a hug; he looked a little taken back then shook it off.

"Hey kido! And Jasper they are setting up in your room so just get changed and then go into your judging seat." He instructed me, I nodded and grabbed Alice's hand to guide her.

"So what exactly do the kids have to do?" Alice asked as we walked to the change rooms.

"Well," I started. "There are three rounds, the first is when they do their karate performance but there are two performances the first is one we gave them all, the second though they had to make up. Then the third round is a kind of fighting thing, it's called sparring, they fight but its none contact. They just have to come really close to kicking or punching them. Lots of the time people actually hit though, that can be bad." I explained to her and she nodded slowly. I let go of her hand. "Be right back."

She smirked. "Going to get your "uniform on"" She chuckled softly.

"Hey what I say about making fun of my uniform!" I gave her a warning look and rushed into the room. I changed into my gi, and headed back out after a minute. Alice was standing back toward me looking at all the group pictures and such on the wall. She turned to me, her eyes sparkling happily.

"You were so cute!" She squealed nodding her head toward a picture. I groaned. The picture she was looking at was when I was 10 and had just won this same competition. I grabbed her arm and started carefully dragging her back to the gym, she whined.

"No! I want to see all the pictures of you!" She complained through the halls, I heard Scott's booming laugh. Alice laughed with him, I shook my head at them both.

"Judges please all come to the gymnasium!" Was announced over the PA system. Alice gave up and moved gracefully to my side. We arrived and I sat at the long table behind the name plate saying "Jasper Hale.". Alice stood behind me, hands on my shoulders.

"You can sit down if you want." I informed her pointing at the bleachers, I kind of didn't want her to go, but I was being considerate. She shook her head and squeezed my shoulders.

"I like it here." She said simply and turned her attention to all the people walking in. A man in a suit walked up to the judging table.

"Alright everyone. Here are your sheets with the student's names that are entering, please rate their performance between 1 and 5 beside their names! There is a sheet for each round except the last which will be determined by if they beat or lose the fight. Any questions?" He took a breath to look at each of us. "Alright then, please judge fairly and not on your own children in your class. Thanks!" He shook all our hands and went to the middle of the gym; announcing the competition would begin in 5 minutes. I saw Johnny run in one of the doors, he ran straight to Alice and I, his smile bigger than ever, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"It's almost time Jasper!" He squealed jumping up and down, Alice chuckled behind me.

"Yeah it is! And we know you'll kick all their butts! Go practice though, good luck!" I told him, reaching across the table to squeeze his shoulder; he beamed at me, then nodded and ran his short legs to where all the other kids were practicing. I watched him proudly; he was such a great kid.

"I really hope he does win." Alice whispered to me, watching him as well.

"Me too." I whispered back, hopefully. "I wonder why his parents aren't here..." I looked at his two reserved seats curiously.

"Maybe they are just late." Alice offered, still watching Johnny. I nodded but then realized something.

"I don't think they have ever shown for anything." I shook my head irritated. Parents should be there for their kids, I know what it's like not having them, and look how I turned out, but at least it's not the same for him.

"Good evening everyone!" The announcer voice flew through the gym. "We are going to start round one with Billy Anderson." The crowd burst out in cheers as the little boy ran into the middle of the gym. Round one went through with 21 kids performing. Johnny had earned a big round of applause as his turn finished. He had done the performance with NO mistakes!

As they went onto to round two it was a lot harder to judge, we couldn't just judge if they did it right we had to judge on how they did the moves, how they put them together and how difficult the moves were. Many more people messed up on this, but still Johnny came in with the big smile and performed his perfectly, adding his new moves he had made! It was excellent! But a few other boys also id the same and pulled there off well too.

On round three we handed our votes in and sat back down as they matched up people to fight. The match was played that if you got hit five times you lost! Some of the boys, who had done well, won their fights which kind of brought me down, because in the back of my head I was hoping they'd lose! Now it was Johnny's turn up, he was against a much taller kid and bigger kid, but that gave him some advantages too.. The fight started off pretty intense them both blocking attacks automatically. But Johnny got a punch and a kick in, as the other boy got one punch in. It was 2-1, I was literally on the edge of my seat watching, Alice was massaging my shoulders; trying to relax me. The fight continued liked that. I glanced around the gym, many other people were on their edge of their seats with this one too. Johnny faked a kick and punched right in front of the boy's face as he went to block the kick. 3-1! I clapped my hands proudly and Johnny flashed me a smile. That was a move I had worked with him on a few weeks ago. This time the other boy landed a point making it 3-2. I stiffed more.

Alice chuckled into my ear. "Don't worry, he'll do fine!" She assured me, kissing my cheek, I relaxed a bit nodding in agreement, but kept my eyes glued on Johnny. He did a spin kick and got another point! I broke out into clapping again! 4-2, one more point and he is in the finalists! The bigger faked a punch which Johnny fall for and the boy kicked Johnny in the stomach, he didn't hit hard but Johnny fell to the floor, crying in pain. I leaped over to the table for him.

"Johnny? Don't worry its fine." I picked him up into my arms, he nodded, sniffing hard. The doctor sitting at the side hurried over.

"No!" Johnny pleaded holding me tight as the doctor neared. I nodded to him, he is afraid of doctors I guess.

"It's okay; I'll take care of it!" I told the doctor and headed out the gym doors to the bathroom. I put him down on the counter and wiped his tears.

"What hurts Johnny?" I asked searching him. He pointed to his stomach, sniffing hard again. I untied his karate belt, then pulled his gi open, there was a two big black bruises on his stomach... they looked like kick marks... My eyes shot to Johnny face his eyes were looking at the ground.

"Buddy, how did this happen?" I asked seriously, ducking my head so it was in front of his. Tears pooled out of his eyes, he shook his sobs.

"I-I didn't want dad-dy to hurt mom again!" He cried, I froze. NO! My mind screamed not him. I wrapped my arms protectively around him.

"It's okay! Don't worry; it's going to be okay now!" I repeated to him over and over. He held to him tightly.

"I-I tried to stop him, but I'm not strong enough, I tried! I re-really did." He continued fisting his little hands. I rubbed his back softly, trying to stop the sobs.

"He isn't going to hurt you anymore, I'll stop it now, I promise, okay?" I vowed to him, pulling away so he could look me in the face.

He sniffed and nodded, but then his face went fearful. "He might hurt you though; he is really strong and scary." He said wiping his face with the back of his small hand. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We'll get some people to help him then alright?" I suggested, he agreed to that.

"Maybe bring Emmett." He chuckled roughly. I gave him a half smile.

"Okay. Good idea. Come on we have to talk to some people." I tied his belt back up and picked his back up, he snuggled close to my chest. We walked into the gym and the crowd broke out in cheers, Johnny's face lit up. I set Johnny down on my judging chair.

"Stay here for a minute okay?" He nodded to me. Alice's eyes went to mine with concern. I waved her over to follow me. My hands shook with angry now. She walked quickly over to me, searching my eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, grabbing my hands.

"His dad! He abuses them!" I growled at the ground, Alice's eyes widened. "I'm going to kill him!" I growled again my hands fisting in hers.

"No, then you'll become just like him Jazz. We will talk to Charlie, Bella's dad; he is the chief of police. We'll stop his dad, its okay." She pulled me into a tight hug, rubbing my back. I took a short breath in and pulled my cell phone out, still holding her. I dialled the police station.

"Chief Swan, How can I help you?" I heard a deep voice say.

"Hi, umm, its Jasper Hale, one of my karate kids, well just told me his father abu-abuses him and his mother." I choked out rough with emotion.

"Oh! I'll be right there with social services. Stay with him for now! I am so sorry to hear this." He explained in a serious tone. The phone went to the dial tone. I shoved the phone angrily back into my pocket. Alice let me go and grabbed my hand pulling me back into the gym, silently. Johnny looked even more troubled when we walked in.

"Are you mad at you Jasper?" He asked sadly, looking down at the ground. I put my hand under his chin and pulled it up.

"No I am not mad at you, I am mad at had to happen to you Bud. I am proud of you Johnny, prouder than ever! You did the right thing telling me!" I told him, giving him another hug. I wished I had told someone when I was young, protected my mom...

"Can I still finish the competition?" He asked after I let him go, I laughed softly.

"You won, you had more points." I assured him. He shrugged with a little smile. Alice put her hand on Johnny's shoulder and he turned to her, she wrapped him up in a hug. After about five more minutes the police arrived with a woman. They walked straight over to us. The Chief nodded a hello to me and turned to Johnny.

"Hey Johnny, Jasper here told me something very serious. I'll need you to tell me if it's true, does your father hit you and your mother son?" He asked Johnny, placing his hand on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny gave him a little nodded and Chief Swan frowned along with the lady.

"Alright. Johnny you are going to go with this lady, her name is Ms. Smith. We are going to pick up your father and you guys are going to get your mom. Okay?" He continued, Johnny looked at me, scared.

"It's okay, you'll be fine, she's going to help you and your mom." I told him, he nodded but still looked scared.

"Can you come too?" He whispered to me, trying not to let them know he was scared.

"Yeah, I'll come too." He grabbed my hand tight with his little hand. Alice gave him a smile and he seemed to calm down. Ms. Smith walked in front of him and knelt down, after finishing talking to Chief Swan, who had left with the rest of the cops.

"Ready to go?" She asked softly, Johnny nodded quickly.

"Yes ma'am. But can Jasper come with me?" He asked her quietly, but with those cute eyes how could she say no. She nodded and gave him a smile. I turned to Alice.

"Do you mind if I go?" I asked, my voice still rough.

"Of course not, take care of him for me. I'll see you tonight." She smiled and stood on her tip-toes to kiss my forehead. I wrapped my arm that wasn't being held by Johnny around her, and then turned to follow Ms. Smith. We got into the back of her car as she drove as to the police station. Well we were there she took us into a room and asked Johnny a bunch of questions until his mom arrived about an hour later. Jasper jumped up and ran to her, she picked him up into a big hug. After he pulled out of the hug he dragged her over to me.

"This is Jasper mommy!" He introduced us, I offered her my hand. She shook it lightly and smiled to me.

"Johnny talks about you all the time. Thanks for being here. I'm sure it means a lot to him... and thanks for the help..." She choked out, with red eyes.

"No problem ma'am. You didn't deserve that to happen to you." I told her caringly. She took a quick breath and nodded, Ms. Smith. She turned to me after introducing herself to Johnny's mom.

"You can go now, we'll keep you updated." She informed me. Johnny jumped into my arms before I could answer her.

"I'll see you at class right?" I asked him and bobbed his head up and down. "Okay good! Now be good and help your mom out." I gave him one more squeeze and let him down. He pulled me down to his level.

"You are better than Spencer you know." He told me in a very sure voice. "Alice knows that too." I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks! I hope your right." I answered back, smiling at him. He smiled with huge toothy smile back at me. I spun around heading for the door, Chief Swan stopped me.

"Hey, do you need a lift anywhere? It's raining a lot." He offered.

"Yeah, that would be great, do you think I could just get changed first?" I waved over my clothes since I was still wearing the karate clothes. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Sure! The bathroom is over there." He pointed to a door and I changed. He was waiting with a jacket on when I walked out. I pulled the sweater Alice gave me out, tugging it on. I followed him quickly to his cruiser.

"Where too?" He asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Could you bring me to the Cullen's?" I asked him, a little smile crossed his face.

"You are dating one of them too?" He tilted his head to me curiously with a smirk. I nodded back and laughed.

"Yes sir!" I replied happily, he rolled his eyes and drove the rest of the way in silent. Not a man of many words, like me I guess. He pulled up in front of the house.

"Have a goodnight son! I'm glad you are living a better life than all those other gang bangers... getting clean. Good job." He nodded of approval and gave him a little smile, then jumped out of the car. I watched him pull off onto the road. I headed toward the door than stopped with a smile. I have a better idea, I walked through the rain to the side of the house where Alice's window was. I reached down into Esme's garden and picked up some pebbles. I aimed at Alice's window and tossed the rock, it made a little clicking noise. I threw two more; Alice appeared at the window with an amused look on her face. I waved her down and grinned leaving the window. After a minute I saw her skipped through the rain toward me, and then she jumped into my arms, I spun her around. She let out a fir of giggles; I put her back down on the ground, staring into her beautiful green eyes.

"You're wearing my sweater." She sang, rubbing her nose against mine.

"Yeah." Was all I got out, her eyes captured me. She looked at me happily, her eyes dancing with love. I placed my hands on both her cheeks, my thumbs wiping the rain drops off her cheeks. "I like it better than the gang jacket." I informed her sweetly; her face toward into a huge grin. She grew taller, stepping on her tip-toes. I leaned into her, her breath hitting my face. I closed the space between us, bringing my lips onto hers, at that moment we become one, her sweet lips moving with mine, connecting us together.

**A/N THEY FINALLY KISSED! DID YOU LOVE IT? ..hate it? Let me know! The Johnny question was now finally answered... :( **


	14. Decisions

**A/N yaaay it's the weekend that's means FANFICT UPDATES! This chapter has three different POVs that is just because different things are going on for all of them and you had to know them all! And I just wanted a JPOV! xD Alright READ AWAY!**

Chapter 14- Decisions

_JPOV_

The week had been going by so fast; it was so busy, either with the gang, Alice, or at work. But I wouldn't complain about ANY of it, nothing in my life could ever feel bad when I got to live each day seeing the face of an angel, Alice.

There was one problem I could do without though, over every problem in my life; my step-dad, the gang, anything, the worst one was Spencer. Sure my step-dad could hurt me physically, YEAH it sucked, and I was scared for my life. But it was nothing compared to the fear of losing the reason for my existence! Every time I seen him walk out from the Cullen's house or when he was at the diner, the fear would come rushing through me. Alice assured me that she wasn't going to leave with him, but I knew there must be at least a little bit of her wondering what it would be like with him. The rich, perfect, FASHION DESIGNER boy, Spencer, she had fallen in love with before she had come here and met pitiful me. He had been here for a week now, it was Friday.

I was heading over to the Cullen's house to study with Alice, then to watch football with Emmett and Carlisle again. I pulled in and drove slowly through their long gravel driveway. When I neared the house I saw Alice sitting on the steps, iPod in her ears, waiting for me. Her blank expression changed instantly when she saw the light from my headlights. There was the huge welcoming smile I had been waiting to see.

I stomped my car brakes to a stop, squealing from the brakes pierced my ears. I cringed in shame getting out of my old ratty car. But to my surprise Alice didn't take any notice to the car she just jumped contently into my arms.

"How was work?" She asked, pulling out of the hug but holding my eyes on hers.

"It was alright." I told her and started walking to the house with her. Work had been the same as always, Johnny was staying at a special home here in Forks for abused families; I was very surprised they had one, but glad too! So he had continued to the karate classes and following me around everywhere! Alice nodded thoughtfully and opened the front door. I let her lead me to where we would be going; she brought us to the kitchen, where Esme was washing dishes. She turned and smiled widely at me when her eyes landed on me.

"Oh! Hello Jasper. Umm, Alice said you were coming from work so I left you some dinner if you'd like it?" She offered well she pointed toward a plate of lasagna and Caesar salad. I felt my mouth drop open slightly.

"Th-Thank you." I stutter as I looked over it with wide eyes. No one had ever put aside food for me… Esme gave me another warm smile and went back to doing the dishes. Alice grabbed my plate and set it down at the dinner table where her books were already spread across. I sat down at a space where Alice's books weren't. Alice laid the plate in front of me.

"Did you want something to drink Jazz?" She asked before sitting down too. I pressed my lips together in thought.

"No that's okay." I replied, tugging on her arm to sit down beside me. She rolled her eyes, pulled her chair closer to mine and sat down. With one hand I grabbed my fork and began eating, with the other I wrapped my arm tightly around Alice's shoulders. She cuddled into my side while reading one of her English books. We continued doing our things in silence until Alice placed her book on the table and turned her face to mine. I met her gaze and she smiled, making me weak.

"So since you are watching football with the others tonight…" She started off quietly. Hmm she isn't usually nervous. I put my fork down and gave her my full attention. "Spencer had offered to take me to the movies well you are with them and I said yes, is that alright with you?" She fidgeted with the zipper on her jacket, avoiding my eyes now. I let out a long breath of air and breathing it back in again. She then took a chance and looked at me, I shrugged, like I didn't care and picked my fork back up, stuffing a piece of lasagna in my mouth. Alice watched me carefully as I chewed my food. She knew I really wanted to say "NO! TELL HIM TO FIND A NEW GIRL, YOU'RE MINE!" but I wanted her to do what she wanted, even though I didn't even trust him AT ALL. Eventually she gave up the stare and leaned close and left a long sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Jazz you know nothing is going to happen with me and him." She promised running her fingers through my hair. I nodded honestly then chuckled.

"Yeah I know, because I'm cuter, sweeter, sexier, and just straight out the best boyfriend in the world right?" I snickered, pulling her tight against my chest, in a one armed hug. I felt her small frame laughing.

"Exactly!" She sang, grabbing her book back off the table and I shoved my plate out of the way. I picked my history book out of my bag and began reading too. After a long hour of the dreaded studying, I heard someone clear their throat in the hallway; I glanced behind us, Emmett's head poked out from behind a wall.

"Come in!" Alice called, never taking her head out from the book. Emmett slowly entered the room, he looked at us and a confused look crossed his face.

"Oh… when you said you were "studying" I didn't think you were actually doing THIS. I thought well… you know... other stuff… just never mind…!" He babbled on, with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Nope, believe it or not, all relationships aren't like you and Rosalie, sometimes we stop kissing to talk once in a while." Alice snickered, placing her book down, giving Emmett a look of humor.

Emmett let out a fake gasp. "What kind of relationship is that?! You guys need help!" He joked back, winking at Alice. He felt more comfortable now and strolled over. "So do you want to play some football before the game? Edward and you against Alice and I maybe?" He suggested tossing his football from one hand to the other. I looked at Alice for the answer, she shrugged.

"Sure!" I exclaimed, jumping off my chair to get away from the dull homework. Alice followed behind as we jogged out the back door. Edward was already out there, same with Bella and Rosalie who were sitting on the porch, relaxing on the lawn chairs. Edward joined us out on the grass and we split up into our groups. They gave Edward the ball and we set into our positions. The first round Alice and Emmett played offence, then it was our turn! The teams were pretty even because Emmett was a tank and could bust through anyone, Alice was small and sneaky, Edward was the fastest and I could throw far and dodge anyone. Edward played quarterback and I ran forward. Emmett ran straight for Edward, Edward threw the ball speeding toward me RIGHT before Emmett tackled him to the ground! I caught the ball and turned around to run to the tree where we marked the end zone. As I turned I felt something fly onto my back, Alice! Even though she was so light she knocked me off balance and I fell to my knees.

"Rawr! I got you!" She whispered playfully into my ear then kissed my neck.

"Yes, you are one terrifying little monster." I chuckled lightly, pulling us off the ground. She laughed her chime laugh. Suddenly everything went silent. I turned us around slowly to where Emmett was glaring. Spencer was leaning against the porch railing, him and his skinny jeans, black shirt with a crazy design, with an expensive black leather jacket and dark sunglasses. His gaze went straight past me to Alice and a small smile crossed his face. My arms automatically tightened around her legs. He tugged his jacket off and put it down on a chair throwing his sunglass down onto it.

"Mind if I join in?" He asked, strolling over to us, and Alice got off my back.

"Yes actually." I growled angrily. Alice elbowed me with annoyance. Spencer's lips went into a hard line, he opened his mouth.

"This is football, only MEN can play!" Emmett cut him off, with a snicker, this time Edward elbowed him. Spencer just raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Alice is playing." He pointed out with a smirk. But I could tell he was mad on the inside.

"Well that's because Alice is more man then you are." Emmett snorted, giving Spencer a hard look. Spencer sighed and turned back toward the house, grabbing his stuff. He didn't want to start anything, or he was too wimpy too. After shrugging on his jacket his attention then went back to Alice.

"You ready to go?" He nodded toward the house. Alice nodded happily and spun around to me; she waited for a second then sighed in annoyance.

"I'm going to go now…." She mumbled impatiently. She gave me a small glare; she wanted a kiss. I pretended to not know what she was talking about. I gave her a questioning look. She stepped closer to me, grabbing both my hands in hers, and then looked up at me. I kissed her forehead, with a smirk.

"Have fun!" I told her, letting go of her hands. She growled at me, I pasted an innocent look on my face.

"What?" I mouthed, still holding the innocent look

"Want me to warn him not to touch you?" I offered happily, going to step forward. She grabbed my hand and shook her head. I tiled my head to think.

"OH! I love you!" I added in, and threw her my biggest smile. She shook her head with a smile then waved her hand motioning more. I pulled my eyebrows into my 'concentration look'.

"You were kind of close!" She coaxed, still motioning her hand for more. I gave out a loud sigh of frustration.

"Want me and Emmett to follow in the car behind in case he tries something?" I suggested hopefully, with a smirk. She glared daggers at me.

"Never mind!" She grumbled angrily, spinning around to go to Spencer. I laughed softly and grabbed her hand spinning her back around to face me. I pressed my lips on hers and kissed her passionately. When I pulled back, she had a victorious grin plastered on her cute face.

"You knew that whole time didn't you!" She growled at me, but still wore the smile. I wiggled my eyebrows and she shook her head with a laugh. But as she turned and stomped off to Spencer, who I might add was waiting with a very angry look on his face, her eyes went very troubled.

____________________________________________________________________

_APOV _**3 hours earlier**

Jasper was at work and it gave me time to think. I knew I had to do something with Spencer. He had been here for a week now and I don't think he was going to give up. But it was getting harder, he was always coming around and Jasper was always getting protective. I don't want Jasper thinking I'm going to walk away from him, because I definitely won't! I had to tell Spencer, I had to do what's right for him too. So he can find a new girl, I know it would be hard since we had apparently been dating so long, but holding him here wasn't helping at all. I also knew deep down something in me loved him, he WAS a great guy, we had a lot in common, and he knew how to make me smile. We could be great friends, but nothing more. Like Bella and Jacob maybe!

I was going to do it all tonight. Spencer had asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him while the guys were watching football. Maybe that was a sign since I had thought it should be today, so I accepted. I just had to do it as softly as I can.

I was outside waiting for Jasper to arrive. He had been coming over to watch football but I told him to come right after work so we could study. Plus I had to tell him I was going out with Spencer… I was not excited for that, I knew he wouldn't get mad; he never got mad at me. But he'll be worried and I didn't want to tell him what I was doing. He'd probably yell "SHE'S PICKING ME!" to him when he arrived…

I heard a car and my head snapped up. The headlights of Jasper's car blinded me. I jumped up to see him. When he got out of the car I threw my arms around his neck happily. He chuckled softly into my neck as he held me. I pulled away from his hug, but kept our eyes locked.

"How was work?" I asked thoughtfully, he turned toward the house and I followed.

"It was alright." He answered shortly but contently. I opened the house door and took his hand to lead in to the kitchen. He followed with a smile. As we arrived at kitchen counter Esme turned toward us, giving us both a warm smile.

"Oh! Hello Jasper. Umm, Alice said you were coming from work so I left you some dinner if you'd like it?" She offered caringly, Jasper mouth dropped a little and he stared at the food. He stuttered a thank you and continued watching the food like it was God! I rolled my eyes, boys and their food! I picked the plate up and headed toward the dining room. Jasper scanned the table looking for the clearest spot, as my books and papers were covering the table. He finally picked a seat and settled down; I placed the plate in front of him.

"Did you want something to drink Jazz?" I asked before I sat down with him. He thought about it for a minute before answering.

"No that's okay." He answered, grabbing my arm and tugging on it like kid, so I would sit down. I rolled my eyes and moved my chair closer to his and sat down. Jasper picked up his fork and wrapped his free arm tightly around me. I picked up my English book and snuggled gleefully into his side, taking a deep breath, taking in his smell. We sat silent for about 20 minutes before I placed my book on the table decided I should tell him sooner than later. As I looked at him he turned to me and stiffened a little at my look. I smiled lovingly at him and he relaxed.

"So since you are watching football with the others tonight…" I started off quietly. I was pretty nervous at this point. Jasper put his fork down and gave me his full attention. Which made me a little MORE nervous. "Spencer had offered to take me to the movies while you are with them and I said yes, is that alright with you?" I continued in the same quiet voice, avoiding his eyes at any cost. I looked down and fiddled with the zipper of my jacket nervously. He remained silent for a minute then let out a long shaky breath. I glanced up at him with wide eyes. I saw his lips press together tightly then he shrugged and went back to his dinner, like he didn't care. But I knew he was upset now, he really didn't want me to go, he doesn't like me near him. I watched over me carefully and he just continued eating. I sighed and leaned forward I pressed my lips to his cheek for a long second and pulled away.

"Jazz you know nothing is going to happen with me and him." I assured him, running my hand through his hair lovingly. He seemed to chew on it for a second and nodded slowly, knowing it was true, and then he chuckled quietly. I gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah I know, because I'm cuter, sweeter, sexier, and just straight out the best boyfriend in the world right?" He snickered, giving me a cute smile, and then he pulled me closer to his chest squeezing me into a one armed hug. I giggled into his chest happily. He was going to be okay with it, for now.

"Exactly!" I sang happily to him, picking my book back up and Jasper pushed his plate back and grabbed his book out of his backpack. We both sat reading for a good hour before I heard Emmett clear his throat from the hallway. I rolled my eyes, not really moving. Jasper turned around to look.

"Come in!" I called not bothering to look, because I knew exactly who it was. I heard his big clucky feet step into the room.

Oh… when you said you were "studying" I didn't think you were actually doing THIS. I thought well… you know... other stuff… just, never mind…!" He babbled on, with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Nope, believe it or not, all relationships aren't like you and Rosalie, sometimes we stop kissing to talk once in a while." I snickered, placing my book down, giving Emmett a look of humor.

Emmett let out a fake gasp. "What kind of relationship is that?! You guys need help!" He joked back, winking at my playfully. He felt more comfortable now and strolled over. "So do you want to play some football before the game? Edward and you against Alice and I maybe?" He suggested to Jasper tossing his football from one hand to the other. Jasper looked at me for the answer; I shrugged telling him it was up to him. Jasper agreed and jumped off his chair. I got up slower and followed them out to the backyard. Rosalie, Bella and Edward were on the porch chilling. Emmett and Jasper jogged out to the field and Edward followed with me. We split up into teams and played the game, we played for about an hour; while Edward and I tried to score a touchdown. We finally did, now it was Jasper and Emmett's turn. Emmett was throwing and I knew he could throw REALLY far and went straight for Jasper once the ball left his I was a few steps behind Jasper. Jasper jumped into the air catching the ball and turned to run, I leaped onto his back quickly, he lost his balance and came crashing to the floor.

"Rawr! I got you!" I whispered playfully into his ear then kissed his neck.

"Yes, you are one terrifying little monster." He chuckled lightly, pulling us off the ground. I laughed happily, then I stopped abruptly. . Spencer was leaning against the porch railing, wearing his skinny jeans, black shirt with a crazy design, with a black leather jacket and dark sunglasses. He looked gorgeous as always, throwing a cute smile my way. I shook it off and cleared my mind. I felt Jasper's arms tighten around my legs, I felt his growling. Spencer casually threw off his jacket and sunglasses and headed toward me. I jumped quickly off Jazz' back.

"Mind if I join?" He asked politely stopping a few steps away from us.

"Yes actually." Jasper growled at him fiercely. I jabbed Jasper with my elbow, very annoyed, he winced. Spencer pressed his lips in a hard line then opened his mouth to speak. But Emmett cut in.

"This is football, only MEN can play!" Emmett laughed, this time Edward elbowed him. Spencer just raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Alice is playing." He pointed out with a smirk. But he was hurt by it all.

"Well that's because Alice is more man then you are." Emmett snorted, giving Spencer a hard look. Spencer sighed and turned back toward the house, grabbing his stuff. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with Emmett. After shrugging on his jacket his attention then went back to me.

"You ready to go?" He nodded toward the house. I nodded happily and spun around to Jasper. I gave him a little smile and waited for my goodbye kiss. After a few seconds I sighed in annoyance.

"I'm going to go now..." I hinted to him impatiently. I glared at him for a second, wanting my kiss! He just looked dumbfounded. Boys! So clueless! I stepped close to him picking his big hands up in mine, and gazed up at him. He gave me a soft smile down; I prepared myself then felt a kiss on my forehead.

"Have fun!" He told me, letting go of my hands. I growled angrily at him. His face went clueless again.

"What?" He mouthed too innocently. Hmm! He knows doesn't he! I just blanked a few times impatiently at him.

"Want me to warn him not to touch you?" He suggested gleefully, going to take a step forward. I grabbed his hand and shook my head with a smirk. He tilted his head into a thinking position.

"OH! I love you!" He added in, and threw me his biggest smile. I shook her head with a smile then waved my hand motioning more. He was getting closer. He pulled his eyebrows into his 'concentration look'.

"You were kind of close!" I coaxed, still motioning with my hand for more. He gave out a loud sigh of frustration.

"Want me and Emmett to follow in the car behind in case he tries something?" He suggested hopefully, with a smirk. I glared angrily at him and gave up!

"Never mind!" I grumbled annoyed, I spun around to go to Spencer. I heard Jasper laugh softly behind me; suddenly his hand grabbed mine and spun me to him, his face right up in mine. He leaned down letting his lips meet mine in a long passionate kiss. When he pulled away I couldn't keep the huge grin from spreading across my face, I loved his kisses.

"You knew that whole time didn't you!" I growled at him, but still wore the smile on my face. He wiggled his eyebrows with mischief at me, and I shook her head and let out a laugh, with that I turned toward Spencer who was waiting with a pained look on his face. My heart twisted. I knew what I had to do.

____________________________________________________________________________

_SPOV_

As we drove toward Port Angeles heading toward the theaters I was struggling the whole way, my mind and heart were having a battle, I had decided yesterday what I was going to do. I was going to let Alice go and have a normal life, without a surprise boyfriend who is trying to break her up with her other boyfriend. I was going to let her be happy, even if it meant giving up everything for me. Even if it meant giving up my reason to smile… the reason I was still living… my inspiration, my love, my everything…

But my mind decided to do what was right but my heart wouldn't stop fighting. My mind said I would be okay my heart knew I wouldn't be. I had all the money I needed, all the friends, fame… but I never cared about it known of it mattered, I only loved it because Alice was there with me. I let out a frustrated breath. Alice glanced over at me with concern; suddenly flashbacks flew through my head.

_We were out on the side of the highway, my car was broken down. I was at the front of the car looking at it; I kicked the tire with frustration. Alice glided over to my side wrapping her arms around my waist._

"_Don't worry, the tow truck will be here soon, just leave it alone." She sang to me, her green eyes piercing mine making the butterflies in my stomach fly crazily. I smiled softly at her. _

"_I just wish I could do things like this..." I grumbled, throwing a glance at the open hood of my car. I kicked the car tire softly again, she frowned deeply. _

"_This doesn't matter; you are good at everything that is important!" She insisted, tugging on my chin so I'd look at her. I met her gaze and sighed._

"_Like what? Making clothes…" I mumbled in annoyance. She shook her head her eyes filled with passion._

"_Nope, with making me happy." She whispered sweetly, stepping on her tip-toes kissing me with so much love, I forgot about the broken down car._

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel till my knuckles were white. I shook my head trying to get the image of her kissing me out!

"Are you alright Spencer?" Alice asked her voice this time was thick with concern.

FLASHBACK

"_Spencer! Are you alright?" Alice voice went higher then usually as she hurried to my side. We were only 15 and we were making dinner for my family. I was cutting tomatoes and yelled out in pain pretending I was cut. Alice grabbed my hand quickly, examining it carefully, a confused look crossed her face then a mad one._

"_YOU DIDN'T EVEN HURT YOURSELF!" She roared at me, I started laughing hard at the look on her face. _

"_Nope!" I popped the p on it. She growled at me fiercely, elbowing me in the chest. _

"_Get me all worked up for nothing! I was worried!" She shouted a little calm than last time. I smiled playfully at her._

"_I know, but you are just so cute! Especially when you get all worked up and worried..." I murmured innocently, trying to calm her with my sweetness! Which I was so amazing at! Her eyes softened then she rolled them at me. _

"_Don't try and sweet talk me! You can't get away with this stuff that easily!" _

"Spencer! Watch out!" Alice screamed. I jumped back into the present time; I was heading into the opposite lane. I swerved back into our lane. Alice was pale as a ghost.

"Sorry." I breathed out and pulled to the side of the road, shutting the car off. I needed to do this! Before all these flashbacks changed my mind, SHE COULDN'T REMEMBER ANY OF IT SPENCER! I reminded myself. I turned to her and looked her straight in the face.

"Alice, I need to talk to you." I stated quickly, I didn't know if she could actually understand what I said. But she did and she nodded stiffly, waiting for more. I turned my whole body toward her. I took a breath steadying myself.

"I didn't just bring you out here tonight to go out with you," I babbled. "There was another reason… I needed to talk to you. You know I've been here trying to help you remember and try and win you over I guess… But I-" I sucked in a quick breath. "I am going to stop now. I am going to go back to New York tomorrow. I have my stuff packed up and ready to go, I just wanted to let you know. But… Alice… it's not because I don't love you, I know you can't remember and that brings you pain and I know you do love Ja-Jasper. I'll leave you with him I know he cares about you and won't let anything happen… I do love you hun, I always will and I want you to know I will wait for you though! If ever anything happens with you and Jasper just call me, I'll be here or you can come back to New York. If you ever remember I'll be waiting." I explained hastily, trying to get it all out. I add one last thing before she could talk. "I will always love you Alice Cullen." I felt my heart break at those last words, the last time I would be able to say that.

**A/N Don't squeal too loud all you Spencer haters! LOL, he is now officially leaving! So, how did you like the chapter? TELL ME TELL ME! :D  
And! I updated the blog sorry about that I forgot about it! But I have it for chapters 12&13! So check it out!  
I will HOPEFULLY upload another chapter this weekend, either tomorrow (Sunday) or Monday! Cross your fingers! That's it I'm done talking now, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! P.s. sorry if I didn't reply to your review… sometimes when I go through them I miss one or two, I'M SORRY! Don't hate me**


	15. Back to the past

**A/N Hey everyone! THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I am over 200 now, YESSS! PARTY! Sorry I took till Monday I could have posted last night but I wanted my sister to proofread it, because sometimes I read them once I post it and the amount of spelling mistakes is RIDICULOUS! :P But this chapter is going to be learning more about Jasper's past, after Alice's reaction to Spencer. HAVE FUN! **

_Previously: __"I will always love you Alice Cullen." I felt my heart break at those last words, the last time I would be able to say that. – Spencer _

Chapter 15- Back to past

_APOV_

His words froze me in surprise. An avalanche of emotions tumbled over me, relief, pain, peace, loss. But as I looked at Spencer the biggest were pain and relief. It killed me watching him say it like it was a goal, something he hoped he could do, but most of all something he did not want to do. He tried to keep his face blank from emotion, but I could read his eyes like a book, pain was the main thing there, but then there was love. He was giving up what he loved most so it could be happy, so I could be happy. I bit down on the side of my cheek, trying to think of something to tell him, to help him at least.

"I'm sorry…" Was all that would come out. He frowned and cringed in pain. He took a deep breath, calming him a little, and he gripped the steering wheel.

"It's not your fault, I'll just go find the guy who crashed into your car and created this mess. I'll take it out on him. Use them fighting moves that I learned in case someone tried to steal my purse." He joked sarcastically with a shaky laugh as he turned the car back on and did a U-turn. He was headed back to my house. We drove in perfect silence the whole way; I could see he already doubted his decision every time he glanced over at me. He tore down my drive way quickly, stopping with a jerk. He took a long breath and let it out, his face turned to mine.

"Thank you for everything Alice. Please have a great life and don't forget my offer is always open." He said softly, he raised his hand stiffly and messed my hair up playfully. I smacked it away playfully too. He chuckled softly and I opened my door to leave. "Goodbye baby." He choked out with more emotion then I had ever heard in my life.

"Bye Spencer." I replied in a small voice. I took a step back and he reversed out of the drive way like a racecar driver. I turned toward my house slowly, digesting all that had just happened. I felt bad, so horrible. I ruined his life, I did. It was my entire fault. I forget him, everything we had, he had only gone away to London for a month, he comes home and the one thing he wants isn't there. He runs here to find me and I can't even remember him. I walked with my head down in shame toward the house; at least Emmett would be happy.

"Alice? Are you alright?" Edward asked, my head whipped up seeing him sitting on the bottom step of the porch. I shook my head quickly and he opened his arms to invite me in. I jumped into his embrace, he rub my back caringly; like the good cousin he was.

"What happened?" He whispered still holding me against him. I stiffened loudly trying to keep myself together.

"He is leaving." I whimpered as I looked up at him sadly. He pressed his lips together then replied.

"I thought that's what you wanted, you wanted Jasper. Don't you?" He wondered cautiously, searching my eyes for answers. He was right that is what I wanted and want now.

"Yeah I do, really. I just feel horrible about it all. You know? He tried so hard and he was so … in love… I just forgot him and broke him." I sobbed tearlessly to Edward. He nodded understandingly and continued rubbing my back.

"Alice you can't blame yourself for something you had no control of." He started off, looking me straight in the eyes to get my full attention. "You had a terrible accident and Spencer understands. He does not blame you for any of it and you shouldn't either. Maybe this was all destiny, so you would find Jasper. I know I didn't like you being with Jasper at first, but now I realize you could be meant to be, the way he looks about you I could almost read his mind, seeing the love rushing through him for you. Spencer will find someone who is perfect for him, he will, letting him go was the right thing to do." He assured me, and I knew he was right. I nodded at him slowly, calming myself down.

"You're right Edward." I agreed, standing up, having a grip on my emotions now. He chuckled softly and stood up too.

"I always am." He smiled with crooked smile at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course you are." I said thick with sarcasm. "Come on lets go inside." I said grabbing his arm to pull him with me. We walked up the steps together, he was a good cousin! I loved Edward.

I opened the door and heard Emmett and Jasper yelling angrily at the TV. I skipped to the entrance of the living room, arriving just in time to see Emmett punch the chair with angry. I raised a skeptic eyebrow at him. Jasper saw me instantly and jumped up with concern but happiness.

"Hey, what are you doing back already?" He asked moving quickly to me, his fingers finding mine.

"Spencer is going back to New York." I just said, smiling softly up at him, the rare huge smile that he had spread across his face.

"YES!" Emmett roared from behind us excitedly. Jasper laughed softly and shared a victorious grin with Emmett. He turned back to me with a more innocent look.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm sorry about that." He apologized with a smirk, but his eyes did have some concern in them. I shook my head and let out a small shaky laugh.

"Yeah it is. I guess you have me all to yourself now. Ugh, too bad." I mumbled playfully to him, his grin appeared again.

"I think I like the sounds of that!" He admitted pulling me over to the TV. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap happily. He nuzzled at my neck lovingly.

"All mine now." He whispered sweetly, his cold breath hitting my neck and sending shivers down my whole body.

___________________________________________________________________

_JPOV Two days later_

"_Daddy!" Little Jasper squealed pushing the door with all his strength. He was only four and he had just come back from his first day of daycare .Jasper hurried in to see his mom on the couch, arms around her legs, sobbing hard. _

"_Mommy, are you okay?" Jasper asked pulling himself up onto the couch to hug her tightly. She continued to sob well holding him. Eventually she finally gained control of herself._

"_I'm okay Jasper. Don't worry." She gave him a big reassuring smile. Jasper nodded at her and hugged her one last time before asking what he wanted to know. _

"_Where's daddy?" He asked again jumping up and down excitedly; he had made him a picture at daycare. It was of him, mommy, and daddy together, with big happy smiles. Jasper's mom wept again and shook her head. _

"_He isn't here baby." She coughed then blew her nose noisily. Jasper crossed his arms impatiently with a cute frustrated look on his face._

"_When is he gonna be home? I made him something mommy!" Jasper whined to his mother. She shook her head again and grabbed Jasper into a hug._

"_He isn't coming home honey." She cried out._

I jumped out of my sleep, breathing deeply in and out.

"It's okay Jazz, it's just me." Alice murmured. I jumped again in shock, I took in my surrounding, I was lying on the Cullen's couch with my head on Alice's lap as she watched TV. It was only 8 o'clock. Oh right it was Sunday and I had come over to hang out.

I took another deep breath and nodded to her reassuringly. Ever since I had helped Johnny I had been having these dreams, of my life when I was younger, all these bad ones too. My nightmares. I pressed my fingers against my temples and rubbed them with frustration. I felt Alice lips touch my forehead with a soft kiss.

"Go back to sleep, its okay." She encouraged me, and ran her thumb up and down my cheek until I did indeed fall asleep.

_Little Jasper was 8 years old now when he waited patient for his mom to get home from work. After a few minutes the door handle turned and his mom entered the room but behind him was a man, a very large man, he was really tall too! Jasper gasped in shock at how big he was. He ran his short legs over to his mom and gave her a huge bear hug._

"_Hi mommy!" He yelled squeezing her to him. She laughed very softly and pulled away._

"_Jasper I'd like you to meet Steve, Steve this is Jasper!" She introduced them nicely and gazed up at this Steve passionately. Steven kneeled down to Jasper and smiled._

"_Hey buddy! Want to go play football outside with me?" He asked little Jasper excitedly, and Jasper mother smiled proudly at them both. Jasper nodded with a huge smile on his face grabbing the football from Steve's hand and running out the back door. Jasper heard Steve and his mother laughing happily as he did so. _

_3 years later_

_10 year old Jasper sobbed wildly into his hands as he returned home from his mother's funeral. His mother had died in car accident a few days before. He had hardly stopped crying since, he missed her so much. Steve was now his step-dad; he opened the door up for them both as they entered their house. It seemed so dull and gloomy without her there. _

"_Jasper get me a beer." Steve grumbled, dropping himself onto the couch moodily. Jasper nodded obediently, he headed over the fridge, after searching the fridge he discovered there were defiantly none left. Jasper stalked back over to the living._

"_There's none left." He stated, still sniffing from crying. Steve growled angrily._

"_WELL GO BUY SOME!" he lashed out, his face red. Jasper stumbled a step back, he had never really yelled at him before. But regained his footing, realizing he was just stressed and upset like Jasper about his mom. _

"_Well, I'm only ten…. I can't buy alcohol." Jasper pointed out with a chuckle, maybe humor would lighten up the situation. Steve got up and walked straight to Jasper and slapped him across the face._

"_DON'T GIVE ME ATTITUDE LIKE THAT!" He yelled furiously at little Jasper, who fell back onto the ground, Jasper leaped off the ground and scrambled to his room crying loudly. He slammed the door and ran to his bed, wrapping himself up in his blankie. _

"_Jasper son! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that." Steve spoke quietly through the door._

I rolled over in my sleep in annoyance, my face now stuffed into Alice's stomach. Her smooth breathing calmed me down. She sensed I was awake and moved her hand through my hair.

"Jazz, are you alright? You keep tossing and turning." She asked quietly, not completely sure if I was awake yet. I kissed her stomach softly, not wanting her to see my face.

"I'm fine." I said, my voice thick with sleep, before long I felt my eyes begin to drift back shut.

_5 years later_

_Steve was no longer the step-dad he had been for so long. He would by no chance apologize for hitting Jasper now, it was his hobby. Jasper was 15 now and painted his bruises and scars. He never spoke and huge black bags hung under his eyes from lack of sleep. All these things prevented him from having many friends too, but he had one his name was Nick. They had been friends since daycare, he also knew everything! _

"_Jasper! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Nick yelled running over to the lunch table Jasper was sitting alone at. _

"_What would that be?" Jasper asked his voice bleak, and not really caring. Nick punched him in the arm softly._

"_Listen! It's a good one, you know the gang in town, and we can get in now we are old enough! And if you are in a gang full of the most dangerous people in Forks, your step-dad is going to be WAY too afraid to hit you!" His eyes were bright with excitement as he explained the solution. Jasper doubted it would work, but it was worth a try, he was too scared to do anything else._

"_How do we get in?" Jasper gave in, turning to him with full attention. _

I growled as I woke up again! CAN'T I JUST SLEEP WITH NO DREAMS! I thought angrily. I pressed my head hard into Alice's leg, breathing in her smell, trying to comfort myself. I looked up and she was already staring down at me with pained eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked again, hopeful that I would answer this time. I sat up stiffly, not wanting to go back to sleep and stretched my arms out, as I did so Alice's cuddled in to me, my arm landing around her shoulders, she held me tight around the waist.

"Just dreams…." I groaned. Dreams I didn't want to come back! Alice nodded and ran her nose up and down my cheek.

"I wish I could make them stop." She whispered as if she read my mind. I nodded in agreement. I yawned tiredly and rested my head on the top of hers.

"Want to go for a walk?" She offered, knowing I didn't want to fall back asleep just yet. I didn't answer but got up and headed for the door gloomily. Alice trailed behind me, skipping. Once we got out the door and started walking Alice spoke up.

"So, I was thinking that next weekend we could go to Seattle. Just me and you. I could buy you some new clothes….!" She whispered the last part; I chuckled even though I was down.

"That's really why you want to go isn't it? An excuse to get me to go shopping with you?" I snickered at her; she shrugged innocently, with a cute smile of mischief on her face.

"That's what I thought." I laughed. "But I think I would even enjoy shopping if it was with you." I admitted joyfully, curling my arm around her shoulder and pulling her to me to kiss her temple. She laughed a little louder, her chime like laugh.

"That's what they all say…. UNTIL THEY GO WITH ME!" She joked, her eyes sparkling with laughter. I shook my head also laughing. We finally settled at the stream behind their house. We stayed silent for a while just watching the stream or each other.

"Jasper." Alice started, waiting for me to answer. She was preparing for something. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Can I meet your parents?" She asked out of the blue, her head down playing with a piece of grass. I cringed.

"They aren't around anymore…" I mumbled quietly, also having my head down.

"What do you mean? Who do you live with then?" She asked with a confused voice. I glanced up at her wide eyes; they were filled with worry and confusion.

"My mom died a long time ago… my dad left when I was really young… then I live with my step-dad but he goes away on business trips a lot and doesn't like to be bothered." I lied the lie I had been my whole life. Alice nodded but there was something unsure in her eyes, but she continued nodding. She took a deep breath this time as she went to ask another question. She placed her hand over mine, her hand so small compared to mine. She squeezed tightly on it and I looked up to her eyes they were pained.

"When you were sleeping, you… you screamed out "NO DON'T STEVE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"" She stated and I froze in my spot. "Who's Steve?" She asked quietly searching my face and eyes. Her angelic eyes still filled with worry. I narrowed my eyes.

"No idea… random dream thing I guess." I mumbled, but convincingly. She relaxed at that and stopped squeezing my hand.

"Oh okay. I just thought that, never mind." She shook her head like she was being dumb.

"It's okay to worry darlin', I would worry about you too." I assured her, even though maybe she was right. Maybe she had thought the right thing, but this was better, it was safer not pulling her into this hell with me. Keeping her safe was the most important thing. Ever. 

**A/N I know I know… it's one of the shortest chapters I have written! But that is just because I write long chapters! :P I just thought it should end here. SO HOW'D YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER? Explain everything out to you? I hope that was good enough for flashbacks. But review it!  
P.S. I did not update the blog YET but I will sometime this week if not tonight! **


	16. One month anniversary

**A/N hellooooo world once again! YES I HAVE ACTUALLY UPDATED DURING THE WEEK! Now people were asking for some fluff, lovey dovely crap :P. HERE IS SOME! I have skipped two weeks in the story because if the time I had kept on at that rate we would be at week 4 by chapter 957393 SOO :P.  
I hope you guys enjoy it! **

Chapter 16- One month Anniversary

_JPOV_

I had it all planned! Edward, Emmett and I were driving there right now. It was Alice and I's one month today; Emmett got Rosalie to take Alice out shopping so we could get everything ready. It all had to be perfect for her. We pulled up to a stop in front of the forest. We all jumped out and got onto our jobs.

"Alright, I'll go talk to the forest rangers and let them know. I'll make sure it's all okay." Edward smirked pulling a pile of bills out from his pocket then fanning them out. I chuckled lightly in reply. Edward didn't mind me so much anymore; after he realized that I was no threat at all to Alice he warmed up to me. We weren't best friends or anything, but we were okay with each other.

"I'll take care of the lights!" Emmett yelled the lights covered his whole body as he carried them into the woods. I grabbed the picnic basket and blanket, and then jogged to catch up with Emmett. We rushed to set up everything in silence; finally I let out a nervous breath and sat down.

"Do you think she'll like it?" I asked reluctantly, pulling at pieces of grass. Emmett got down from the ladder he was using to put up the lights and walked over to me shaking his head. He looked at me.

"Nope." He stated seriously, which he isn't much; I felt my breath caught in my throat.

"Wha-at?" I shuttered out in unbelief. I racked my brain frantically for something else we could do in such little time. My eye widen in panic as I looked back at him. "She's not going to like it?!" I repeated the question.

"Nah, she'll love it!" He laughed his booming laugh as I glared death rays at him. I got up and punched him in the arm.

"Don't do that to me!" I growled, but was relieved. Emmett just continued laughing and climbed back up his ladder.

"Just chill, it'll go fine." He tried to calm my nerves as I went over everything on my scribbled out to-do-list. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the little velvet box out gently. Flipping the lid open I gazed at the golden chain and locket nervously, I hoped she would like it. She's probably love anything I bought her but still my stomach was going crazy with nerves.

"Okay! The forest rangers are fine with it." Edward announced as he came into view, Emmett rolled his eyes.

"BIG SURPISE! If it were a girl ranger you would just have to look at her and flash that crooked grin of yours and BAM! Deal done! If it were a guy you flash those bills of yours, BAM! They are fine with it." Emmett joked to Edward.

"Is it my fault if I know the way to people's hearts?" Edward chuckled deviously. He glanced around at the whole set up and nodded with a satisfied look as Emmett picked up the ladder to put away. "I think we are done here. Rosalie should be here soon so we better head to the road." He told me, I jumped up and we hiked back to our cars together. We sat for a few minutes before Rosalie's convertible drove in. Alice had a blindfold over her eyes and an adorable annoyed look on her face. Rosalie jumped out of the car and made her way to Alice, helping her out.

"Can I take it off now?" Alice grumbled as she was being tugged over to us by Rosalie.

"Just wait another minute!" Rosalie grumbled back in the same annoyed voice, but they were both playful. Rosalie let go of Alice right in front of me and turned to Emmett.

Alice tensed up a bit. I chuckled softly as her face went a little confused.

"Jazz?" She whispered, her hands reaching out in front of her, her voice was a little frantic but a lot of longing in it too. I put my hand out to hers as she searched for me. She relaxed once she held it.

"Yeah it's me darling." I pulled her into a side hug and kissed her forehead. A smile burst across her face.

"Can I take this off?" She asked again, scrunching her face up.

"Not quite yet, soon though." I replied, starting to walk her forward.

"Have fun." They all said as they left.

I carefully led Alice on the hiking path and then swerved off of it. I brought her slowly into the clearing and then turned to take the blindfold off.

______________________________________________________

_APOV_

I stumbled with Jasper as he guided somewhere. He stopped us after a while and I felt his fingers untying the blindfold. As it fell off my eyes my breath caught, it was beautiful. We were in a forest clearing, which was filled with flowers; the trees surrounding us were bright with twinkling lights. A stream was running right beside where a picnic was laid out perfectly, beside that was a stereo playing soft music. I felt Jasper's gaze on me, my arms tightened around his waist.

"Jasper this is amazing!" I squealed looking up at him, meeting his gaze. He smiled widely at him, his eyes sparkling, the way I loved them. He let me go but kept my hand and pulled me forward excitedly. He sat me down on the blanket and then sat close beside me. We sat silent for a few minutes just taking in each other's presences; taking in how right this all felt. Jasper leaned beside him picking up a flower.

"It's almost as pretty as you." He chuckled with a goofy smile, as he handed it to me. I laughed with him and picked up a cookie that lay on the plate in front of me.

"It's almost as sweet as you." I winked back, but couldn't hold my laughter. His laugh joined into mine, soprano and bass. I fell back onto my back and he did the same lying beside me. We were way too happy from that simple cheesy moment we kept laughing. After my laughs died off Jasper looked at me with a sweet look in his eye.

"How ridiculous, like a flower could ever compare to your beautiful." He whispered into my ear, I could hear his Texan accent coming through. I smiled softly back at him, feeling my cheeks start to turn a little red. I pressed my lips to his ear.

"Like a cookie could ever come close to being as sweet as you." I whispered back quietly. He rolled to his side shook his head.

"Nope it couldn't ever be." He chuckled and leaned down pressing his lips onto mine. I locked him there with my short arms around his neck. His lips continued to move lovingly with mine until we heard someone clear their throat. Jasper pulled himself up as he saw a park ranger, standing there with a smirk.

"Hello, I'm Ranger James. I was just coming to see if everything was alright, but I guess it is." He continued smirking as he spoke. Suddenly he tilted his head to the side and took a deep breath in, it looked like his eyes were going roll back in his head. "Oh you brought a snack!" He hissed looking straight at the cookies. His eyes clicked back to normal and a pleasant smile appeared. "Remember not to leave anything when you leave, don't want animals getting that stuff!" He explained politely and turned around to leave. I raised an eyebrow, confusedly looking at Jasper. He shrugged looking dumbfounded.

"Okay then." I said, sitting up. Jasper opened took a plate and started putting food on it, then handed it to me. He did the same for himself then turned in his seat so he was facing me. He cleared his throat and took a bit of his apple. I raised my head so I was looking at him, waiting for him to ask me what he wanted.

"Alice, what's your favorite song?" He asked randomly, fiddling with nervously with his apple.

"The song you wrote for me." I replied simple, his face broke out in a smile, and then his eyebrows went together in concentration. I waited again, wondering what he was getting at.

"What about your favorite store?" He tilted his head to the side curiously, I searched his face, but it was blank. Hmm.

"I don't know, I have many favorites." I answered his question, playing along with his game. He nodded his head, thinking again.

"Favorite food?" He threw another one out, taking a bite of his apple.

"Spaghetti!" I exclaimed happily. He smiled softly then another nod. I scooped a spoonful of potato salad into my mouth.

"What song do you listen to when you're sad?" He asked this question a little quieter. I kind of recognized that question from somewhere. But I still answered him.

"What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts." I said but threw him a questioning look. He just pressed his lips together and nodded. I sighed.

"What's with the 20 questions? Not that I have a problem with it, I'm just wondering." I wondered. I had time to eat a little more before he answered.

He cleared his throat. "Well, umm, next time someone asks me if I know you I can say yes…." He mumbled, looking toward the ground. OH! Now I remembered, Spencer's questions when he got mad. Ahh, that's where this all was coming from. I smiled softly at him.

"But you already know me, you goof. Better than anyone else, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone. You and I are perfect together no matter what anyone says." I pointed out seriously to him and kissed his cheek. His eyes softened a lot as I said that to him. He pulled back beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"You're right. Sorry." He apologized, rubbing his nose up and down my cheek.

"You already know you're forgiven." I mumbled, intoxicated by his breath that was hitting my face. "Let's eat." He agreed and he ate in silence, but glancing adoringly at each other. This had defiantly been the best month of my life, even though it was only the second I could remember. I'm SURE nothing could compare, having the most amazing boyfriend in the world, with the best family; who loved me so much, even having a new best friend, Bella! My life was amazing.

Suddenly I heard ANOTHER person clear their throat, but I recognized that one, Emmett.

"Can we come in?" He called from a while back in his loud voice. But I saw Rosalie shove him lightly forward. "What! I don't want to walk in on something!" He growled back at her, Emmett saw us and rolled his eyes. "Don't you guys ever do anything?!" He snorted looking at us with unbelieving eyes. Rosalie's eyes scanned everything Jasper had set up.

"Aww, Emmett! Why don't you ever do something like this for me?!" She complained to him, elbowing him in the stomach.

"At least I kiss you! Unlike these two, just talk and talk." He muttered. "You guys really should try kissing!" Emmett recommended, Jasper growled at him, and Emmett just winked at me. Rosalie rolled her eyes and grabbed the guitar that was in Emmett's hand handed it to Jasper.

"I'll get rid of him for you." She whispered to us and turned back to Emmett who was about to make some more comments about us. "Emmett, take me out somewhere nice for once." She grumbled grabbing his hand and he groaned, but followed her.

I looked at the guitar curiously. "What's that for?" I asked him, running my hand over the strings. His eyes lit up.

"Well… I wrote something for you." Jasper told me, placing the guitar in front of him so he could play it. "Want to hear it." He asked, running his fingers down the strings. I nodded quickly, my smile growing bigger than ever. He returned the same size smile and began singing with his sweet voice.

"I've been searching all my life  
I used to be so color blind  
You opened up my eyes  
Do you want to share your dreams  
See a different side of me  
You're everything I need  
I like it when you think out loud  
Things you say when you know  
There is no one else around  
I can dig my own graves now  
The way you smile every time I try to crawl my way out  
There is no one like you  
In a world of black and white  
You are the only one in color  
There is no one like you  
Into mystery I slide  
I wish you'd keep it all uncovered  
You are the only one in color  
You know when I set that mood  
You can light up any room  
Just by the way you move  
You're the only one that understands  
What I've given you, you've given back  
Come on and take my hand  
I like it when you think out loud  
Things you say when you know  
There is no one else around  
I can dig my own graves now  
The way you smile every time I try to crawl my way out  
There is no one like you  
In a world of black and white  
You are the only one in colour  
There is no one like you  
Into mystery I slide  
I wish you'd keep it all uncovered  
You are the only one in color  
You turned an old world upside down  
We have calmed what I have so tightly wound  
And so full of doubt  
I never tell you that two's a crowd  
I'll know I can't get through without  
Ever needing you around  
There is no one like you  
In a world of black and white  
You are the only one in colour  
There is no one like you  
Into mystery I slide  
I wish you'd keep it all uncovered  
There is no one like you  
In a world of black and white  
You are the only one in colour  
There is no one like you  
Into mystery I slide  
I wish you'd keep it all uncovered  
You are the only one in color" He sang the last line so softly and sweetly, all I could do was just stare at him. But I'm sure my eyes were reflecting exactly how I felt because he smiled brightly, a minute later though he was getting restless wanting to actually hear how I felt.

"Like it?" He asked, putting the guitar down on the grass. I leaped into his lap and cuddled closely to him.

"Yes. It's my new favorite." I informed him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Oh!" I exclaimed, jumping up onto my feet excitedly. "Can I give you your present?!" I asked jumping up and down. He got up laughing.

"Sure." He said, shoving his hands in his pocket. I squealed happily. "As long as it's not another clothes shopping spree." He cringed dramatically. I frowned and signed loudly.

"Crap. That's what it was NEVER MIND THEN!" I announced with a smirk, but I plopped myself back down on the ground. He growled.

"Come on let's see it!" He sat down beside me, putting his hand out. I sighed in defeat, pulling his gift out of my jacket pocket. I placed it in his opened hand and he shook it like a kid. It clinked around. He went into his cute concentration face then untied the ribbon on the small box. He lifted the lid and his eyes widened.

"You bought me a car?!" He gasped; his finger's tracing the key. I smiled brightly at him and nodded fast. He hated his car so I thought I should buy him a new one, since he is always wanting to drive mine, this will give him his own toy to play with.

"It's a red Corvette. You'll love it!" I assured him, I pulled a picture of it out of my jacket and handed it to him, and he sat there with wide eyes for a few minutes before letting out a loud breath.

"My present isn't going to look that great compared to this!" He said breathlessly. "Thanks though, it's amazing, you are too amazing." He breathed out, running his finger tips down my cheek.

"Yeah yeah, now let's see mine!" I said impatiently, nudging him. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, he put the key and picture down. Then he reached into his own pocket to grab something. He pulled out a little velvet box. I gasped as he opened it and I saw a golden necklace with a golden heart locket, which had a trail of diamonds on it. I scrambled closer to him so I could touch it. He picked it opened and got up to put it on my neck. The cold gold felt so right as it sat there. I slowly unclipped the locket to see two pictures of me and him. I smiled happily at it then raised it to Jasper. He got down on his knees in front of me.

"Happy anniversary Alice." He whispered lovingly wrapping his strong arms around me. "I love you." He murmured nuzzling at my neck. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him too.

"Happy anniversary Jazz. I love you more!" I chuckled kissing his lips, way too soon we heard ANOTHER PERSON CLEAR THEIR THROAT.

"Mmm, you're mouthwatering." A creepy man with black dreadlocks said as he came out of the bushes. Jasper tightened his arms around me and gave the guy a glare. "OH! I MEAN THE COOKIES ARE MOUTHWATERING! Excuse me. That's what I meant!" He stumbled over his words clumsily. I laughed and Jasper just continued glaring till the guys jogged away. I was still laughing when Jasper turned back.

"There are the weirdest people hiking around here!" I giggled to him. He laughed to and shook his head. Suddenly something Spencer had said before came into my head "You haven't even met her parents!" He had said. I SHOULD INTRODUCE JAZZ TO THEM! I thought happily.

"Jasper…" I said quietly. He turned his attention back to me.

"Yes darling?" He said with that cute accent of his, sending me into a happy place.

"Do you think maybe…? This weekend or something, we could go to New York… and you could meet my parents?" I suggested nervously, playing with his fingers. He seemed a little tense but he searched my face.

"Sure if that's important to you, I'll meet your parents." He agreed, going to peck my nose but I shot my head up to kiss his lips.

"Thanks."

___________________________________________________________________

**That Night**

_My parents pulled me into my dad's study and sat me down. _

"_Alice honey." My father started off, shifting nervously in his seat. "Your mother has something to say." He wimped out. My mother rolled her eyes and stood behind my father's chair, hands on his shoulders._

"_Alice, we were fine with you going to Forks, but this is unspeakable! You bring us your "boyfriend" who marked up with gang scars and is STILL in that gang! Then we heard Spencer had gone there to try and help you remember him, and still you pick the dangerous boy over him! We do not agree with this at all!" She shook her head shamefully. "Your father and I would appreciate if you would get a better boyfriend." She stated as politely as she could. _

_I snorted. "No, I love Jasper, mom. I'm not going to leave him, ever." I stated in the same polite and forceful voice. My mother's eyes narrowed then she simply shrugged._

"_If that's your decision fine, but we are not supporting you anymore! If you will not listen to our rules then oh well. No more money from us for shopping, and we are taking your car back!" _

"NOOOO!" I screamed and jumped out of bed, I was breathing so heavily, I was panting. It was just a dream realized! I felt the sweat on my brow. I jumped out of bed and ran to the garage. As I opened the door I saw my car and ran for it.

"YES IT'S STILL HERE!" I yelled joyously, as I jumped up and down though I saw Emmett and Rosalie, who were in previously making out in Rosalie's Convertible, staring at me like I was crazy.

"Ha-ha…" I laughed nervously. "Sorry!" I squeaked and ran out. I hurried back up to my room and huddled in the covers. It was just a dream… nothing to worry about mom and dad would love Jazz. They wouldn't disown me…. They'll love him. I know they will! I tried to convince myself, but as I thought about it the chances seemed thinner. 

**A/N Hi again! Welllll, how was it? COME ON I HAD TO THROW A LITTLE DRAMA INTO THE FLUFF! :P I just can't keep it out! I should write soap operas! xD  
BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, REVIEW REVIEW MY PEOPLES! But also if you have any ideas and such you want in the stories or QUESTIONS for the Q&A on the blog (…which I still have to update…-_- ) WRITE 'EM UP! I LOVE READING REVIEWS IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER! But oh yeah, I will not be replying to EVERYONES reviews (unless I find some extra time that day) because it takes a long time, but if you have a question in it or its extra long I will defiantly reply! BUT I LVOE THEM ALL SHORT AND SWEET IT AMAZING TOO, if it's funny I might just have to reply though! xD …well that was long IU'LLS HUT UP NOW! Bye :)**


	17. Goodbye my old friends!

**A/N Sorry about not posting yesterday, my usual time, I have had a really busy week, BUT DON'T FORGET I DID UPDATE DURING THE WEEK! :P So it makes up for it, this is a shorter chapter but important! HAVE A NICE READ!**

_Previously:  
__"Do you think maybe…? This weekend or something, we could go to New York… and you could meet my parents?" I suggested nervously, playing with his fingers. He seemed a little tense but he searched my face._

"_Sure if that's important to you, I'll meet your parents." He agreed, going to peck my nose but I shot my head up to kiss his lips_.

**Chapter 17- Goodbye my old friends!**

_JPOV_

One month, one year, one life, that's how long I wanted to be with Alice right now. We had had our one month a few days before, things were going amazing. Life was more livable each day. I was at the diner, my legs stretched out in front of me. It was Friday afternoon so I had no work and I was out with the gang.

"Hey!" Nick called to me, as he entered the diner, strolling over to me. Casually he plopped down on the chair across from me. I nodded a greeting to him.

"Things are good with the girl I see." He smiled crookedly at me, looking at my smile.

"Yeah." I breathed looking up at the ceiling still grinning. I'm sure I looked like I was in heaven. After I was done with the gang today Greg had agreed it was okay for me to go to New York with Alice for the weekend, at 6 o'clock we were taking a plane there. I was excited for a whole weekend with her but my stomach was in knots about meeting her parents.

"Ready for this weekend?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in doubt. I laughed with no humor shaking my head. Nick nodded slowly. "Yeah I see can why, rich parents, she had that old perfect boyfriend… then came here and picked you." He chuckled out, hitting my arm.

"Thanks… that helped a lot." I grumbled, hitting him back.

"I'm just kidding man! I'm sure it'll all work out fine." He assured me, getting up and patting my shoulder. Just then Greg's voice boomed through the diner door.

"Jasper, Nick, out here now!" He nodded toward outside, we both jumped up hurrying to him. Mack was holding one of the younger gang members, locking his arms behind his back as the guy struggled.

"We have a squealer on our hands boys. You know how the cops showed up at our last fight? Mmm yeah, I found out he was in the police station half an hour before we left for it! And was it a coincidence that you weren't at that fight?" Greg explained, walking over to the boy and grabbing him by the hair. "But he says that isn't true. I think it is do you think you can get the truth out of him, Jasper?", a cruel grin slowly spreading across Greg's face. Mack handed the boy to Nick, Nick held the boy still, holding him tight. Greg gave me a nod and I nodded slowly back. I walked toward the boy his eyes widened in fear, and he shook his head back and forth quickly.

"Please! I swear!" He begged me, as my hands turned into fists. I went into my blank mode, no feelings, just do it. My fist crashed into his stomach, he gasped for breath. I repeated the action again, Greg's laugh boomed over us.

"NOW DO YOU THINK YOU WANT TO TALK KID?!" Greg yelled at him, as he almost fell from the next punch, if Nick weren't holding him up he would be down. This time my fist connected with his cheek. Again and again. Nick let him fall and I kicked him repeatedly. Over and Over. My face blank, no feelings, I had to stay that way.

"Stop! P-please! I didn't t-tell! Please!" He pleaded with me; I felt his fear and pain rush into me through his eyes. I almost stumbled back. The guy started to cry as he continued pleading with me. I dropped my fists and stopped kicking, my eyes wide looking at the bloody guy, lying on the ground. I had done this. I looked down at my hands that were full of the blood too. I clutched down on my teeth, turning around back to Greg. He narrowed his eyes at me, asking me a silent question. I had always done this for them. It was part of my job, but now as he looked at me and I knew I couldn't do it anymore, I could feel it all, it was too much, too much pain. I had a heart now I realized. I couldn't be like this anymore. I couldn't be this person, it was just like my step-dad, he had done nothing to me and still I was hurting him.

"You aren't done yet Jasper!" Greg grunted, stepping in front of me so I couldn't leave.

"Yes I am! I'm done with this gang! I'm done with this all!" I told him forcefully, making my point real clear. I shoved him with my shoulder as I walked past.

"Oh no you aren't! That's not how it works, MACK!" In a flash of a second Mack grabbed my arm. I gave him a fierce look and he jumped back, but grabbed my arm again when he realized it was all against one. All against me. I turned to him, ready to take the price to get out of all this. This had gone on long enough, I would be someone worthy of Alice, and I would be the person Johnny should want to grow up to be.

Greg walked straight up to me, his face in mine. "This is your family Jasper. We are all you have; you are just going to drop us and everything we've been through?" He asked in a calm, innocent tone, but I knew anything I said I would get the same punishment. I just nodded my head in reply. He shrugged casually. "Your decision." He stated and stepped back. He turned to Nick because this was his job now, well along with the others. Nick had to start the beatings. The other guys in the gang started grabbing their chains, and taking out their knives; waiting for their cue. I froze in shock as Nick shook his head.

"No. I won't hurt him. He wants to leave, I'll let him. He didn't do anything to me." He said, his eyes filling with some fear of his own, he held his ground. Greg too shocked he didn't speak, his eyes wide with surprise. He glanced back from me to Nick. We were his lead guys, his right and left hand. I saw his muscles flex. He flipped around and his hard hand smashed into my face. I winced a little but stayed strong.

"Go!" He growled angrily. His nostrils flared and his eyes burned with angry fires. "Just don't come back because we aren't letting you back in! You ungrateful bastard!" I stood in shock again, what? That was it? That was never just it. There must be a catch. But I quickly walked away before he could change his mind, jumping into my new car. I locked the doors as soon as possible and took a breath. I was free. No more gang, I didn't have to ask Greg to do anything, nothing! I pulled out of the parking lot and raced to the Cullen's house, a grin never fading off my face. The look of relief couldn't be faded either, although there was still a little part of me that was still cautious. As I sped into the Cullen's drive way I practically jumped out of the car before it stopped. Esme was working in the garden, whistling away cheerfully.

"Oh hello, dear." She greeted me, getting up and taking off her garden gloves. I walked over to her with a spring in my step. As she stepped toward her I wrapped my arms around her in a warm hug. She seemed a little taken back by my action since I wasn't a touchy sort of person. She returned the hug warmly too. Esme was so wonderful and I was glad I actually had the strength to give her a hug; she always left me food, letting me stay as long as I wanted, and always asking how I was. She was great; I'm glad Alice had a family let them to stay with!

"Well you seem happy today." She laughed softly when I let her go.

"Yes I am!" I confirmed happily, she nodded back smiling sweetly. She started to put her gloves back on and waved me inside, I walked away quickly. My excitement to tell Alice was overflowing in me. I started to jog up to her room when I entered the house. I stopped at her door and peeked in; she was leaning over her suitcase on her bed trying to stuff more clothes in it.

"You know we ARE only going for a weekend." I snickered, taking a step into the room; she gave me a glare but skipped over to me. She leaned forward to peck my cheek but I moved, molding our mouths together into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her tightly then picked her up and spun her in a circle, never taking our mouths away from each other. She pulled out of the kiss and smirked.

"Well someone's in a good mood today!" She giggled as I trialed kisses down her neck lovingly. Now I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Guess what?" I said, finally placing her back down on the floor, she pressed her lips in a cute line.

"I don't know. What?" She murmured with a curious smile.

"I'll give you a hint!" I told her then shrugged my gang jacket off, dropping it on the floor. She narrowed her eyes and still had a confused look.

"You are hot?" She guessed with a lot of doubt.

"Yeah I get that a lot." I chuckled, ruffling her hair up, and she glared at me for it. "But that's not it! I quit the gang!" I grinned at her happily. She stood shocked for a minute then squealed, jumping into my arms.

"Did you really?" She asked, her eyes shining with happiness and pride. I nodded back to her reassuringly.

"No more getting hurt!" She sighed out with relief. I pressed my lips in a hard line, just nodding, not wanting to lie to her about the getting hurt thing. She jumped up and down, and then gave me a kiss. The happiness radiating off of her relaxed me more than ever, even as I was relaxed from not having to worry about the gang anymore.

Alice pulled out of my arms and ran to her one of her bags pulling something out. She ran back to me holding up a new guy's sweater.

"Guess you'll need this then?" She said, handing it to me to try one. I glanced over to the bag she had pulled the sweater out of; it was full of guy's clothes.

"You didn't!" I whined walking over to it, running my hand over all the new clothes. "Alice…" She just gave me a little pout, her bottom lip sticking out a little.

"I just thought it'd be easier, I bought you some new clothes and you don't need to pack after being out all day." She tried to explain to me, her pout still there. I rolled my eyes.

"You're impossible." I chuckled, shaking my head but the idea was okay I guess at least she bought clothes I was okay with. Plain, casual, normal clothes. "That was a good idea." I agreed.

"Well I packed it all up so we can leave now, we'll have to get their pretty early anyways." She instructed me, going to grab one of the bags. I stopped her, giving her a strict look.

"I'll get them!" I pointed out; she shrugged innocently with a little smile tugging on her lips.

"Alright if you say so!" She giggled and skipped out of the room happily. What was that all about? I wondering, walking over to grab one of her bags. I grabbed the gags handled and gave it a tug. WHOA! It was like 300 pounds! I pulled again, dragging it off the bed but it fell onto the floor, flattening my foot! OW! I groaned and started to drag across the room. I got to the top of the stairs and tried to pick it up again, holy crap! How much can a girl pack?!

"Emmett!" I called loudly down the stairs, I heard Alice laugh from the living room. Emmett stomped his way up the stairs and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Can you bring Alice's bags to the car?" I asked trying to be casual. He shrugged and went into the room to get the other first. I followed behind him with a smirk.

"Holy crap!" He yelled as he picked it up. "HOW MUCH DID SHE PUT IN HERE? It weighs a ton!" He grunted as he continued carrying it down the stairs. I grabbed mine which was much lighter and followed him. As Emmett passed Alice she chuckled.

"Amateurs…" She mumbled, still holding her angelic face. Rosalie laughed with her. "Put it in Edward's car! He is going to drop us off!" Alice called out the door to us as we walked into the garage. We piled the bags into the car and made our way back to the house. Alice was hugging everyone goodbye when we arrived. I stood at the door as she continued saying her goodbyes. Carlisle made his way through the family to join me at the door. He leaned casually onto the doorframe watching everyone's goodbyes with me. Then he pushed off it and offered his hand to me.

"Have a good weekend." He ordered, and I accepted the hand shake. "Don't worry too much about Alice's parents though, my brother, they are well different then us." He shook his head a little disapprovingly. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said politely back, after that Esme floated over giving me a loving hug. Then Emmett giving me a pat on the shoulder, along with Edward, Rosalie gave me a polite smile. Then Alice glided back to my side, a smile shining on her face. She slipped her fingers through mine and pulled us out of the house, Edward following slowly behind.

"Did you want to stop at your house to say bye to your step-dad?" She asked sweetly, hoping to meet him, I shook my head slowly.

"I already did, this morning." I lied, avoiding her eyes. She frowned but nodded and got into the back of the Edward's car with me. She sat in the seat beside mine and I put my arms around her shoulders.

"Let's go!" She squealed happily to Edward and drove off toward the airport, to meet her parents.

**A/N HE IS OUT OF THE GANG! But…was that a little too easy…? Hmm… we shall see! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D I will try and get another one up soon since I didn't update yesterday, but no promises it will be today, might be tomorrow! BUT SOON! Also, I updated the playlist and the blog so check 'em out! REVIEW REVIEW! :D  
OH YEAH, another thing, kay you know forums on fanfiction? I am haven't been on here too long so I don't know how to work them and such and what they are, because I did add one too this story but aren't too sure how to use it…. SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO PM ME AND HELP ME OUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!  
OH I ALMOST FORGOT- I wanted to make a new summary for this story because I don't really want the one I have right now, and I HATE writing summaries cuz I suck at it. So if anyone can think a good one, PM ME WITH IT AND YOU WILL GET A SPEICAL SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	18. Meeting the Parents Part 1

**A/N HERE IT IS THE BEGINNING OF ALICE AND JASPER'S TRIP! Wooot! Have run reading! :) AND THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND SUMMARY SUGGESTIONS! **

Chapter 18- Meeting the Parents part 1

_JPOV_

The plane ride wasn't too long since we weren't going far. It took longer inside the airport then on the plane. We were heading to the baggage area right now. Alice had been bouncing up and down practically the whole plane ride and still was. She was so excited to see them and for them to meet me. Me, I was a little less enthusiastic about the whole thing…

"There they are Jazz!" Alice yelled out, pointing toward three suitcases coming toward us on a conveyer belt. I had purposely grabbed a luggage cart on the way out, knowing the weight of her bags. I grabbed the bags and quickly dropped them onto the cart. I heard Alice chuckle again under her breath. I shot her a glare. After placing them all on, I started pushing it toward the exit, Alice tagging along holding my arm, skipping happily of course. We exited the airport and Alice glanced around the parking lot, and I guess she found them because she started leading me. She dragged me along until we came to a limo, my mouth dropped.

"Miss Cullen! It's so nice to see you again!" The man who came to us from inside the limo said. Alice gave him a quick hug and walked back to stand beside me.

"Jasper, this is Alfred, he's our butler, and yeah I know like on batman." She rolled her eyes. "But he has been our butler my whole life apparently. Alfred, this is Jasper, my boyfriend." Alice introduced us; Alfred offered me his hand politely, giving me a pleasant smile.

"Nice to meet you." He nodded to me then opened the limo door for us and waved us in. He took the cart from me to pack it in the car. I jumped out of the car before he could pick them up. He looked sort of fragile, since he was an older man.

"Umm, why don't you let me take care of those?" I asked politely, motioning to the bags. He shook his head and chuckled to himself. Then he suddenly picked the bag up in one swift move, like it was a pillow. I stood there with wide eyes, my mouth popping open as he did it again to the next one. After he had put all the bags into the truck and I still stood there in shock.

"Remember I have lived with her for her whole life. I'm used to the weight of her luggage. Let's just say I never worried about needing to go to the gym." He laughed and patted my shoulder sympathetically and ushered me into the car.

The drive to the other Cullen's house was pretty long. Alice's excitement must have worn her out because she fell almost instantly asleep when we started driving. The quiet ride wasn't good for me because it gave me time to think about the situation I'd be at soon. You always hear those stories about meeting the parents of your girlfriend and they are always really bad. I kept telling myself it was all just my imagination, but my stomach had been in knots all day. But come on they ARE Alice's parents they are probably great and if they weren't she wouldn't make you come, right?

I ran my hand up and down Alice's arm, trying to distract myself, she pulled closer to me as I did it; snuggling into my side.

"I love you…" She murmured sleepily, into my chest, kissing it softly. I held her tighter watching her fall back to sleep. After about another ten minutes I heard Alfred's voice through a little speaker in the back.

"We are about there, Miss Cullen." He informed us as he pulled onto a long drive, longer than Carlisle's. I looked farther and the house was almost impossible NOT to see, it was huge, Carlisle had a huge house but this, this was gigantic! I stared in awe, Alice's eyes followed mine and she gave a little smile.

"This is my home." She said her voice a little dull. She straightened up when we stopped and grabbed my hand. We got out of the car and I looked around, like the other Cullen's they had many expensive cars, but they also had a huge garden and porch with a patio set plus a gazebo. Alice nudged me and I followed her gaze, there was a woman and a man standing at the door of the house. Alice tugged us forward, squeezing my hand for encouragement. As we got closer I could see what they looked like, Alice's mother was an average sized woman, not too tall not too short, she had long brown wavy hair, and very expensive tastes in clothes and jewelry. Her father was an average looking guy too; his height probably around 5'7, his hair combed to the side and was wearing slacks and a shirt with a sweater vest over it.

Alice's mom looked me up and down as we approached, her nose wrinkled slightly. I felt myself tense, Alice let go of my hand. I felt panic rush through me, why did she let go?! But my question was answered as she placed her hand on my back and rubbed it as we walked, as she always did to calm me down. I gave her a grateful glance. Once we were at the steps Alice's dad's smile went huge.

"Alice!" He yelled joyfully, seeing his little girl, Alice leapt into his arms in a huge bear hug. As they let go his hand stayed happily on her shoulder as her mother hugged her too. Alice's dad turned his attention to me and gave me a little smile.

"Hello I guess you are Jasper, huh?" He guessed, offering his hand politely to me.

"Yeah that's me." I cleared my throat nervously and shook his hand.

"Call me Dan. Firm grip, hard rough hands… Hard worker." He said under his breath, judging my hand shake. Alice chucked quietly and skipped to my side.

"My dad always does that, don't mind him." She told me with a grin and her dad gave her an embarrassed smile. Alice turned us a little so we were directly in front of her mom.

"Mom this is Jasper, Jazz this is my mom, Charlotte." Alice introduced us; I offered her my hand with a small nervous smile. She grunted and pressed her lips in a hard line, looking at my hand, and then finally made eye connected with me and just gave me one nod. Alice's dad placed a hand on her low back, frowning.

"Well how's about we go inside!" He suggested waving us in, guiding his wife in too. They walked a while ahead of his their heads together having a quiet argument. She didn't like me already….

Alice kept her smile on her face, holding my hand tightly and happily, skipping after her parents. Alfred came in behind us carrying our bags.

"Which room shall I put these in Mr. Cullen?" He asked formally after they stopped talking to each other. Dan instructed which room and told us to go unpack our things. Alice brought me to her old room, opening the door dramatically then waved to it.

"This is my room!" She stated, dragging me excitedly into the room. I chuckled at her excitement following obediently. I didn't know what she was so excited about until we stopped in front of two large doors she slide them both open and I saw a huge walk in closet. Alice's grin grew even wider as she looked over it.

"Isn't it amazing?" She breathed; walking in like it was her own personal heaven, which I guess it was. I watched her with an amused look plastered on my face; she walked around the room looking at all her old clothes, running her hands over them, squealing at a "cute", "adorable" or "sexy" pair of shoes. After about I swear an hour she walked out with that heavenly look still floating around in her eyes. I broke out laughing!

"What?!" She asked startled by it. After a few minutes of trying to contain my laughter I was finally able to speak.

"You are just so funny, the little things make you happy, like a closest full of clothes." I chuckled and she glared back at me but her grin stayed. She started to unpack some of her things so I started looking around her old room. The room was a light blue colour and had pictures and posters all over the walls. Lots of models and clothing posters though, but lots of pictures of people I didn't know… except for one, Spencer. I cringed at even the thought of his name. I flipped the picture of him hugging her down in annoyance. Ha, at least that was before, she was mine now. I chuckled cockily.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen would like to know if you would like to have a drink before you head to bed." Alfred asked as formally as ever. Alice nodded happily and I followed after her, again much less enthusiastic then her. I followed into a big room with a bar on the side and a bunch of black leather couches, arm chairs, a pool table, a dart board, a huge flat screen TV, a popcorn machine and much more. My eyes darted around the room looking at everything. I saw Alice's dad at the bar mixing together a drink and Alice's mom sitting at a small table, Alice went straight to her mom. I trialed behind, Alice sat but I just stood over her, my hands resting on her shoulders. As I head put them there I saw Alice's mom cringe and wrinkle her nose a little again. I hesitantly moved them into my hands off and shoved them deep into my pockets; Charlotte was a lot less tense after that.

"Jasper, my boy, what would you like it drink? Alice darling?" He asked setting a drink in front of his wife than raising his eyebrows to us, a happy smile still on his face. I could defiantly see where Alice's got her cheerfulness from.

"Coke!" Alice told me then he turned to me.

"Same." I said nervously, he gave me a big grin and nodded heading back to the bar. Alice pulled me down so I would sit beside her.

"So mom, how has the business been doing?" Alice asked casually, as I did sit beside her and held my hand. Alice's mom spoke for the first time in the whole time.

"Well, Mrs. Wright, Spencer's mother." She said sweetly but gave me a death glare as she stated Spencer's name. "And I have been trying out some new styles and they are making a big hit! I could bring you down to the office to show you tomorrow if you'd like?" She asked Alice's still in that sweet voice, it seemed to only change when she looked in my direction.

"Really? Can I? That'd be amazing!" Alice squealed but the stopped abruptly. "Well, only if Jazz wants to." She added in, looking at her hopeful, Charlotte cringed again. Alice's dad arrived with our drinks and answered before I could.

"Well how's about Jasper goes golfing with me? I'm sure he does not want to be stuck up in that fashion hell for hours." He offered, giving me a way out. Golf? I had never been golfing in my life… But I'm sure it'd be better than getting these looks from Charlotte all day.

"Sure, Thanks." I said, giving him a grateful, but nervous look. Alice turned and smiled at me proudly, at least I was getting along with one of them. We talked for about an hour, Alice to her mom and me to Dan. He asked me about everything! My job, my family, my friends, my interests, EVERYTHING! I don't know if he were curious or interrogating me. After all that they said they were going to head to bed. Busy days tomorrow.

Alice and I strolled up to my guest room, because she had to show me where it was. It was a big room; it had a TV in it, a huge king sized bed, dresses, closet and a bathroom. But it was mostly empty. My suitcase was sitting beside the bed. Alice sat on the bed as I opened it up; there was a pair of sweat pants near the top. I went into the bathroom and changed into them, coming out with no shirt on. I heard Alice's breath catch when she saw me; I felt a smug grin creep onto my face, as she swooned at my bare chest.

"Sorry, I forgot to grab a shirt…" I mumbled innocently, putting my dirty clothes beside the suitcase. She raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Mmm, of course you did." She rolled her eyes, her voice thick with sarcasm. I chuckled deviously and sat beside her.

"Having a good time?" I asked her. She didn't answer for a minute and I stared at her a little confused, she was still staring at me. "Alice..?" I chuckled, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Huh? OH! Yeah, good time, for sure! I'm glad we came!" She stumbled with her words. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore; she had the same startled look as earlier when I had laughed. "What?!" She growled defensively.

"What do I have some godly beauty or something?" I joked and nudged her with my elbow. Her cheeks turned bright red and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Maybe." She grumbled, with a small cute glare.

"I guess that's why we are so perfect for each other, since you defiantly have the beauty of a god." I whispered into her ear sweetly. She rested her head onto my chest and nodded.

"Yeah that's the reason." She chuckled sarcastically.

"Well aren't you the sarcastic one today!" I said moving so I could lie down on the bed. She laughed and stayed sitting beside me. She leaned down and kissed my forehead for a long second.

"Thanks for coming Jazz." She said thankfully, running her hand through my hair.

"No problem!" I told her, sitting up to kiss her sweetly. "Plus I already learned something useful from this trip!" I exclaimed, wiggling my eyebrows. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What's that?" She asked curiously, I plopped myself back into the soft bed and gave her a cocky smile.

"That if I ever need something all I have to do is take my shirt off and you'll be so intoxicated by it all you will just say yes without thinking about it." I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her; she punched me lightly in the arm.

"Would not!" She whined. "I was just surprised!" She continued to argue, scrunching her face up in annoyance. I chuckled and pulled her down so she was lying with me.

"I'm just kiddin' darlin'." I whispered to her with my Texan accent. She cuddled close to me and traced a scar on my chest with her fingers.

"No more of these." She smiled joyously, kissing it softly, trying to heal it. I held her closer and started humming her the first song I had wrote her. Like always she fell asleep with a smile on her face. I frowned realizing for once we weren't in her bed so I just couldn't leave. I sighed and pulled the covers over us, not that I minded her staying with me, if I could I would always have her here, I was just worried about her parents. Oh well… I wrapped my arms lightly around her, falling asleep with my angel.

____________________________________________________________________________

I jumped out of my sleep when a buzzing noise started ringing through the room. I groaned and rolled over to the noise there was a little speaker box with a flashing button I hit it.

"Good morning sir, your breakfast is ready." Alfred voice came through it and groaned again until I felt a soft hand run down my bicep. Alice.

"Good morning grumpy." She mumbled her voice still thick with sleep but still sounded like an angel singing. I rolled over so I was lying toward her.

"No you have that wrong; you must be grumpy because you are the only dwarf in here." I joked humorously, laughing softly and she sighed loudly.

"You have been hanging out with Emmett too much." She growled and got up out of the bed. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and got up too. I grabbed some clean clothes and she headed to her room to change too. Five minutes later we met at the top of the long spiral staircase. Alice led me through the house to the dining room where Dan and Charlotte already sat eating. Charlotte's face was puckered disgustedly as I walked in behind Alice. Alice pecked her dad's cheek and then her mom's and sat us down.

"Good morning." I said politely to her and she scowled at me.

"Oh I bet it was an even better night." She hissed with venom at me fiercely. I gave her a confused look than gave Alice one she shrugged dumbfounded too.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Alice asked quietly, respecting her mom. Her mom's eyes went wide.

"Don't act innocent with me! I know what happened, I went to say goodnight to you and you weren't even in your room and you never went back into your room!" She growled angrily at her. "This would never happen with Spencer! He was a gentleman, always respecting you." My whole body tense and angry rushed through my veins. My hands balled under the table and Alice saw it. I knew they were going to think something like that! I should have woken Alice up.

"I'm sorry." I started in a whisper, nervously. "It wasn't like that Alice fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up so I just left her there, we didn't do anything like that, I swear." I vowed, my voice back to a normal tone, but keeping my eyes away from hers, instead I had said it to her father. They both looked at Alice for the truth. She shook her head; her eyes were angry and fierce like her mom's. I placed my hand on top of hers under the table and she took a deep breath before starting.

"It is true!" She started, speaking through her teeth. "I can't believe you would think so lowly of me, I am your own daughter!" She finished clenching my hand tightly so she wouldn't say something she regretted. But then she went again. "And Jazz is a gentleman!" She hissed, leaning over to kiss my cheek, I heard her mom take a quick breath in. A battle of the eyes started as Alice and Charlotte glared at each other with a passion.

"Why don't we just eat your breakfast, in a pleasant manner?" Dan said but more like ordered, giving them both serious looks. "It was a misunderstanding now it's understood. It's over." He passed me a plate of bacon and we all began to eat in silence. As we got up to go Charlotte finally spoke.

"Would you still like to go to work with me dear?" She asked softly, obviously regretting what happened, not wanting to fight with her daughter anymore. I saw Alice nodded and could see the pain hiding in her beautiful green eyes.

"Are you still good for golfing?" Dan asked me, getting up from his chair.

"Yes sir." I replied clearing my throat. He nodded with a friendly smile.

"Good. You kids got an hour before we all head out!" He announced putting up one finger to emphasis it. We both nodded to him in reply and I followed Alice out. As we walked up the stairs Alice noticed something.

"You have to change your shirt Jazz." She informed me, touching my shoulder. I gave her a questioning look. "You need a shirt with a collar." She explained and started walking again. I rolled my eyes, collar no collar what's the difference?! She picked a shirt out of my bag for me and threw it at me.

"Darling, did you want to leave the room so you don't hyperventilate?" I asked chuckling with mischief; Alice glared daggers at me but smiled.

"Nope, I'll just sit here and enjoy the view." She sang happily, sitting onto my bed.

"Alice… I don't know how to play golf?" I grumbled, pulling off my other shirt and changing into the other one. She got up and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry! it'll be easier then you think, he'll show you how to play." Alice assured me, rubbing my back comfortingly. "The only thing you should be worried about is my mom locking me up at her work and not letting me come out until I admit my dying love for Spencer." She grumbled, shoving her face into my chest and taking deep breaths. It was my turn to rub her back this time.

"She won't, she'll realize things have changed soon enough. You'll have fun, looking at all those new clothes. Plus soon enough she won't even remember Spencer's name she'll love me so much!" I promised her. "Now let me kick your butt in pool before we go!" I demanded pulling her out of the hug and for once I tugged her down the stairs. But I didn't do the skipping thing.

As we walked into the room we were in last night for drinks Alice's dad was sitting with his reading glasses on reading over some papers. I gave him a shy wave then walked to the pool table.

"Ha-ha well this will be interested." He snickered watching me grab a pool cue and changing to seat closer to the pool table so he could see.

I shot him a curious look. "What do you mean..?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know anyone can beat Alice at pool. She and Spencer used to play for hours and he'd never win." He warned me with a smirk, he wanted to see this. I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Oh well, maybe just MAYBE I'm better than Spencer." I smirked back at him smugly. "Plus maybe when she lost her memory she lost her magic touch, I hope." I mumbled after. After Alice and I played for the full hour I realized Dan was defiantly right, it was impossible. She got like every shot in, and I swear she was going easy on me. Dan chuckled at the end of the last game.

"Apparently not any better than Spencer." He snickered, taking a sip of his coffee the getting up as Alfred entered the room with Charlotte.

"We'll be leaving now." Alfred stated, nodding toward Dan. Dan got and kissed Charlotte on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. I was taking this as THEY were leaving now. I cleared my throat nervously as Alice let go of my hand to leave.

"Don't worry Jazz, you'll be fine. I'll see you at dinner." She whispered into my ear and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye!" I called glumly as she left with her mom and I was left alone here with her dad.

**A/N this chapter was longer so it makes up for the last short one! :P So how did you feel about Alice and Jasper's first part of Meeting the Parents? Hating Alice's mom…? Lol, ME TOO! REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU THOUGHT IT WAS! :D, what will happen next..? Will Jasper SUCK at golf? Will Alice's mom actually lock her up at the office? …doesn't Spencer work there too?! *Gasp!* OH NO! What will happen next!  
Oh, so a few people sent in some suggestions for a summary and couldn't pick which one was best, SO I was going to put them on a poll… but that didn't exact work right! So I am postng them here and at **_**the end of your review vote on which one you like best! :) THANKS!**_

_Part of a gang who fights for fun, abused by his father. Jasper knows no love, only hate and violence.  
What happens when the lovable Alice comes to live with the Edward and his family?  
Will Jasper find the courage to let her in his heart? 7- _

_Jasper Hale is a gang member, he is beat by his father. He doesn't get_

_close to anyone and tries to avoid emotion. But what happens when Alice_

_Cullen, who lost her memory comes to Forks? Do they fall in love? Can they escape their pasts together? - KnKcullen_

_When the abuse became too much, Jasper joined a gang. He lives his life_

_because he has to. Now that he meets Alice, he's trying to live because_

_he WANTS to. Can their love overcome all? Will Alice's feelings for Jasper_

_be enough to save him? ALL HUMAN - Lucy Alyce _

_All Jasper's life he was surrounded in violence, his stepfather abused him_

_and he was in a gang. Life was an endless cycle of fights and injuries_

_until a girl who can't remember her past arrives in Forks. What_

_happens when her past comes to visit her? -becca xx_

_5. "We're going to be great. I know it."Her hand fell back into mine. She was holding my hand? Why? and I didn't pull away. Something in me couldn't pull away, with her hand in mine_

_something happened, I felt something I never felt before, I felt hope. - becca xx_


	19. Meeting the Parents part 2

**A/N TIME FOR THE WEEK UPDATES! :) I finished it kind of early this week because it wasn't so busy, enjoy the next part of the weekend at Alice's parents! **

_Previously:  
"Don't worry Jazz, you'll be fine. I'll see you at dinner." She whispered into my ear and gave me a quick kiss on the lips._

"_Bye!" I called glumly as she left with her mom and I was left alone here with her dad._

Chapter 19- Meeting the parents PART 2

_JPOV_

After Alice left the house it went into a very awkward silence. Without Alice here my whole body became very tense, my stomach knotting. I turned around to her father and cleared my throat nervously. I watched him put his papers away in a black leather briefcase then tugged his jacket on, as he saw me standing there he smirked.

"Relax; I'm not going to eat you, I am on a strict diet right now, lucky you!" He winked at me and chuckled. I laughed a nervous laugh and nodded to him, and went to sit on one of the leather armchairs. He finished packing stuff into his brief case in silence and then locked it in a drawer. He glanced around the room and gave a single satisfied nod.

"Alright, how's about we get going!" He suggested, he walked to me and patted my shoulder with a reassuring smile. "We'll take my car!" He grinned widely, wiggling his eyebrows like I did.

"Okay." I said, tagging along after him as he jogged out to the garage. He was all ready for golf in his slacks like yesterday, his polo shirt and golfing shoes. I noticed when he walked he always had a skip in his step just like Alice did. She must have inherited that from his genes. I'm glad she was more like him then her mother. Dan cleared his throat loudly as he waved his hand in front of his car, with a very fond grin on his face. It was a red Mustang GT. My mouth made a gap, what was with these people and their cars?!

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" He let his hand go over the hood proudly. I nodded speechlessly and walked around it so I could see it better. His car was probably waxed every day it was so shiny. Dan slipped into the driver's seat and motioned for me to follow. The drive to the golf course wasn't long since we were already on the outskirts of the city. Dan had asked me if I had ever played golf before and I told him the truth, he said not to worry I'd catch on quickly, but for some reason I wasn't so sure. He showed his membership and we headed in, he rented me some clubs as he carried his on his shoulder. He pulled out a set of keys and led us to his own personal golf cart. Apparently he was well known here because he made pricey donations. But what I was worried about, if he did all that for the golf course, HE MUST BE REALLY GOOD. We arrived at the first hole and he went first.

"Alright Jasper, watch how I do this." He instructed and did his swing in slow motion, moving his whole upper body into the swing but keeping his feet planted. He glanced back to me to see if I got it. I pressed my lips together and shrugged.

"I think I got it." I confirmed, it looked easy enough! Just hit a ball right? After I had confirmed I got how to do it Dan hit his ball far into the sky, watching it soar to the other part of the course, toward the little flag pole. Yeah that looked easy enough, hit a ball with a club, Phft; it's not rocket science… Dan nodded to me to try it out. I did a practice swing and it felt fine, smooth even. This time I went for the real hit, I positioned myself straight toward the hole staring at the flag. I swung my arms hard toward the ball, SMACK, I felt, but I little too hard, I saw a chuck of the grass and the tee fly up. I groaned glumly.

"Try it again, that's how I started out!" Dan encouraged me, patting my shoulder with a supportive smile. I tried again, then again, and a few times again, BUT I DID FINALLY GET IT! Dan clapped his hands proudly and gave me a well deserved high five.

"Great job, kid!" He cheered with a big grin, jumping back into the golf cart; I grabbed my bag and jumped in as well. He sped down the little dirt road to where our balls were around. Mine was not nearly as close as his but I could walk from here. Dan shot his ball right into the hole this time; he smiled happily then turned to me. It repeated as the last time took me about five times to actually hit the damn ball. I hit it fairly close to the hole and it only took me two more shots to get it in. So counting all the times I actually HIT THE BALL I had it in the hole by 4! Dan said that was really good for a beginner. The next three holes went on like the first, pretty good for a beginner, or so he said. A lot of people gave me weird looks, since it was a richer golf club so you would think everyone could play. We arrived at the fifth hole and Dan swung perfect of course…. Getting the ball almost into the hole.

I walked over the hole casually putting my tee into the ground, balanced my ball into it, and then wound up, AND MY CLUB FLEW OUT OF MY HAND. The club went flying into another person's golf cart leaving a huge dent. The peoples yelled out at us and started to head toward us hastily, looking very angry, I could understand why… I froze in shock and turned wide eyed to Dan, who smirked and I flashed him a confused look.

"COME ON HURRY, BEFORE SECURITY COMES!" Dan yelled with a glint of mischief in his voice, he grabbed my arm and ran to the cart, he dove into the car and I did the same after him, speeding away quickly. "Ha-ha! Suckers!" Dan laughed playfully, still speeding down the small dirt road, his eyes sparking his excitement. I turned to him with a shocked look plastered on my face. He slammed onto the brakes at the next hole and he pulled himself out of the car slinging his golf bag over his shoulder then spoke.

"What? Didn't think a rich well mannered man like me would do that? Ha-ha don't judge a book by its cover, son!" He told me after noticing the shocked look on my face. I shook my head and chuckled quietly to myself, defiantly NOT what I had expected. I think I like Dan though, I really think I do.

Dan and I played golf for about an hour more before we got to the last and final hole, I was relieved! Even though I was enjoying the time with Alice's dad, golf still was not working out for me. Let's just say we had a lot of hit and runs today! At least Dan was having the time of his life! Probably felt like a kid again. But now I was glad it was almost over!

Dan swung his practice shot, the preceded to his final swing, it hit the ball flying straight into the hole, I groaned loudly in defeat.

"Not like you had a chance at beating me anyways! Unless we counted hitting carts… THEN YOU'D DEFIANTLY BE WINNING!" He joked nudging me forward for my last shot. I didn't bother doing a practice swing I just went straight for it hitting with all my strength, as I swung though I felt something tear and disconnect in my shoulder in a sharp second, and I missed the ball.

"Ugh!" I grumbled, dropping the club on the ground and holding my right shoulder, trying to move it back into place. I had defiantly dislocated it. I tried to move my shoulder and let out a gasp of pain.

"Don't touch it. We'll go back to the club and get the professionals to look at it." Dan said leading me over to the cart and he drove slower to the club so there would be less bumps. I continued to try and pop it back in so no one would have to see it. It was golf but I think it was more dangerous than football! I could pay football against EMMETT and not even get a scratch, but this, this sport was dangerous! As we got to the club Dan guided me to the one of the back rooms, where a man sat in a desk.

"Hey Michael, we have a dislocated shoulder on our hands." Dan chuckled softly pushing me forward lightly toward the man. He got up and gave me a reassuring smile, as I must have looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry it happens all the time, golf is a harder sport than people think. Let me see it." I nodded hesitantly then sat on the side of his desk and he touch my shoulder, I instantly cringed quickly away from the touch.

"It won't hurt." He promised, but that wasn't my fear. I just wasn't used to touch; I didn't really like being touched, because it wasn't usually a very pleasant touch that I received, well except by Alice… The man examined it carefully then pushed on it. I felt it click by into place; I sighed in relief and moved it. I let out again gasp of pain. The man's eyebrows pulled together.

"You probably tore a muscle. Let me get you a sling." He said and walked toward a cupboard which was full of medical supplies. He came back to me a minute later and put the thing around my arm and shoulder. I glared at it; I'll have to explain this to Alice… again how embarrassing.

"Come on, how's about we get some food!" Dan cheered trying to cheer me up as I still glared hatefully at the sling.

"Sure." I grumbled shamefully and followed him out of the office after I finished talking to the man about my shoulder, he told me once I got home to put some ice on it and relax. Dan guided us to the restaurant at the club; it wasn't a big restaurant, strictly for members only. A waiter brought us to a table and we took our seats, after we were settled in, that's when Dan started to talk.

"You aren't a talkative one are you? I figured when Alice came back she would be tagging along another Spencer… I actually was very surprised that Alice hadn't come back once Spencer went over there. But instead she had apparently stayed with you. Ha, you aren't very much what I expected." He informed me, watching me carefully then taking a sip of his water. "But I'm not saying that's a bad thing! I like you. And unlike my wife, I know you are good for Alice. I can see it in your eyes, you care about her over everything, and I can see the protectiveness in your eyes and the love that flows through you to her. I saw it in Spencer too, that's why I was fine with him too. She's happy with you too and to me that's all that matters." He continued. He had accepted me just like that!

"Th-Thank you sir." I shuddered surprisingly to him. "I do care about her and I love her." I confirmed once I regained myself. He smiled pleasantly at me and leaned across the table to tap my GOOD shoulder with his hand.

"That's all I want to know. Now let's eat!" He exclaimed, waving the waiter back to us. I sighed quietly in relief, he was okay with me. I was good enough for him.

_________________________________________________________________

_APOV_

I squealed with excitement as we pulled up to the tall Cullen & Wright Industries Office. I hadn't been here since I had left for Forks, and no offense to Forks but it wasn't big on fashion… I hastily jumped out of the back of the limo before Alfred could get out and open the door for us. My mom laughed softly after me as she followed.

"That's my daughter." She smirked and gave me a tight side hug, once she caught up to my fast skipping. Since my mom was the co-owner of the company as we walked through the place everyone greeted us politely, I was really surprised they all remembered me, but I guess it's just because I couldn't remember them, but they had probably dealt with me and my fashion addiction my whole life. We took double the time to get to her top floor office then it should have because I would stop every time I saw someone designing a piece of clothing or saw a new idea. My mom waited patiently and just watched over me giving the people suggestions and comments then a proud smile would cross her face.

"That's my daughter." She repeated proudly as I would help the people. Finally we got to her huge office and I saw the layout of the next magazine on her desk and the new clothing designs. I couldn't hold my excitement in and jumped toward the desk looking over EVERYTHING there! My mom continued on with her work and didn't seem to be bothered at all by my questions. She even let me pick out one of the designs to feature in the new magazine!

After about an hour Mrs. Wright came gliding in through the door of the office with a squeal.

"Alice!" She called fondly, walking quickly over to me and squeezing me into a tight hug. I hugged her back politely. Even though I only seen her a few times since I lost my memory I did know she had been like a mother to me before. She scanned my face curiously.

"Still as beautiful as ever! And I heard you were handing out all your expert Alice Cullen tips around the building, good job! They need to learn from the best." She smiled down at me again with the same fond look as when she entered the room, I returned the smile.

"Thanks. Yeah I was, I missed being here!" I said to her as I ran through a few more pages of the draft of the magazine.

"Well we missed you too. You are always welcome here; you have a job waiting at any time too!" She assured me then sat beside my mom at her long desk. I watched the two professionals go through every single design, throwing them out, fixing them, throwing them out. Sometimes they would argue over it then both at the same time look up at me for another opinion. Eventually I had been through everything on my mom's desk and sat on her long white couch, with nothing more to do. Mrs. Wright looked up at me after a few minutes and gave me a questioning look.

"Would you like us to call someone to bring you around? Since you probably didn't see THAT much on your way up. You can have a tour." She suggested, giving my mom a look. I narrowed my eyes then shrugged contently, I don't know what that look was about.

"Yeah that would be amazing!" I cheered, jumping up happily as they buzzed someone over to her office. They said it'd be a minute so I trailed around the room impatiently. I couldn't wait to see more clothes! Maybe if I asked I could get a sample… Since my mom does own this place, I should have the right for some free clothes! Right?! I turned toward the door when I saw a movement near it. My eyes widened in shock, Spencer! He was walking, his head to the ground, with a blank expression on his face, which was odd because when he was in Forks he always had a smile on his face. He opened the door still not looking up.

"Who did you want me to show-"His words were cut straight off as he finally decided to look up and saw me standing a few steps in front of him. "Bab- Alice!" He gasped; his eyes ran over me frantically, like he was looking for damage then sighed and looked a little relived. I looked over his face this time, his eyes had big black bags under them and his face was much paler then before, he looked sick. Spencer turned swiftly to his mom and mine and gave a hard stare. They both had angelic looks on their face as if they were innocent.

"Spencer, honey, how about you show Alice around." Mrs. Wright asked sweetly, straightening up in her seat, looking from me to him happily. Spencer stiffened instantly, his hands balled in his pocket. He shook his head quickly looking toward the ground again. He pinched the top of his nose stressfully and avoided looking at me now. He couldn't do it and I knew that. Leaving me with Jasper in another city was one thing but here was different, it must have brought back memories.

"I have to finish some stuff… I'll get an intern to come up and show her around. You can give them some tips, they can learn from the best" He looked at me for a second and gave me one of his knee-weakening smiles. I nodded and gave him smile back, which made him become stiffer. Then he turned hastily toward our mothers they both shook their heads together.

"No, no don't be ridiculous! You are going to just throw her off to one of them?" Mrs. Wright asked disgustedly, giving him a shameful look, those words seemed to have big effect on him. "You can show her around at lunch then, we will all go out together!" She instructed us, but she said it to him more like an order. Oh, I was seeing now, they had planned this all. Mothers… matchmakers… My mom and his mom were best friends. I guess having us together was the plan all along, having us inherit the company together. It would become just Wright Industries. I sighed heavily and looked at my mom, sending a small glare. It wasn't going to happen now. My future was totally different with Jasper now. But nothing was going to change; my future would be with Jazz.

"Of course I WANT to, I just, I can't. I have a lot to do… But I'll get someone good to show you around and I hope you guys have a good lunch." Spencer choked out quickly, trying to get out faster. He then leaned toward me and left a soft kiss on my cheek. "It's good to see you again." He whispered, but the whisper had a lot of love and truth in it. Then he rushed quickly out of the room before his mom or my mom could try anything else. I turned back toward my mom and gave them both a displeased look, but to my surprise they both mirrored my look. They were giving me the displeased look!

"Alice! You are certainly not just going to let him leave like that!" My mom gasped, slipping off her chair and gliding hastily toward me. Her eyes were trailing after Spencer with a shocked look. Mrs. Wright had a very troubled look spreading slowly over her face. What was going on?! I get it they want us back together, but it isn't that big a deal.

"Mom, he said he had a lot to do. I don't want to bother him." I explained, even though that was hardly the truth. I didn't want to cause him more pain then I already had. My mom shock her head at me like it was blasphemy. Mrs. Wright joined us. Her and my Mom both had the same expression: Displeased, annoyance, pain, but a lot more perseverance. They had more up their sleeves but before they could say anymore a young girl, around my age, knocked lightly on the glass door. I smiled happily at her, SAVED BY THE KNOCK! I waved her in quickly.

"Hi, I'm Courtney. Spencer asked if I could show you around." She explained shyly as she walked into the office.

"Hi Courtney! I'm Alice and that would be great!" I cheered; skipping over to her then threw a fast wave to my mom and Mrs. Wright.

_________________________________________________________________________

**DINNER TIME**

Courtney had given me a long in-depth tour of everything in the whole building, I'm not even joking; she told me who designed the elevator! Now we were driving home and I'm having my own personal high; a full day of all fashion and clothing! It was amazing; I would defiantly come around to visit more often! Mrs. Wright and Mr. Wright were coming over for dinner tonight. Spencer had "too much work" to do to come, or so he said. But it was better that way. This will be an interesting night, but right now it was just my mom and I. She hadn't really spoken much since my tour. She just sat beside me silently with a blank expression on her face. She was looking through her work files at the moment.

"Mom." I started slowly, watching for a reaction. She just kept her head down and nodded followed by a little, "Mhm..".

"Is something wrong?" I asked hesitantly, but we only had a weekend together I didn't want it ruined by a little disagreement I didn't know about.

"Nope, everything is just fine sweetheart." She mumbled sarcastically, flipping a page angrily. I shrugged and leaned back in the big cushioned seat in the limo waiting to get home to Jasper. A whole day without him seemed endlessly long now. As we pulled up to the house I again threw open the door before Alfred could come and open it. I skipped happily but quickly to the house. I continued to skip over to the living room where my dad usually hung out. As I turned the corner toward the living room I saw him leaning casually up on the couch throwing darts. He shifted his position when he heard me near.

"Hi baby girl." My dad said lovingly and squeezed me into a bear hug as always, then giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi daddy." I hugged him back with the same amount of love. I really did love my dad, even with the vague memory of him; they had all been loving, happy memories. His eyes always sparkled with love and an adoring look as he watched over me.

"How was work with your mother?" He asked and let me go, continuing to throw his darts.

"Pretty good." I answered shortly, glancing around for Jasper. Where was he? Then dad answered my question before I would ask.

"He just went upstairs to rest. Go around, go see him." He ordered, waving me away with a soft smile. Resting? Didn't they go golfing? I'm sure that wouldn't make Jasper THAT tired. I ran up the stairs and headed to his room. As I came to his door, I opened it slowly, peeking in to see if he were asleep. When I saw him sitting on the bed watching the TV, I proceeded into the room slowly. I already felt that longing and discomfort from not seeing him slip away. Then I saw a sling on his right arm and rushed quickly to his side. But I couldn't question him before he jumped up off the bed and grabbed me into a tight one armed hug. He seemed as relieved as I was to see him.

"Hey darling." He sang quietly into my ear, his Texan accent strong. I felt a shiver go down my spine, I would never get used to this would I? He rubbed his hand up and down my back slowly and I seemed to melt into him, going into my happy place; like when he sings to me. "How was your day?" He asked after a few minutes of my silence, pulling slowly away, but keeping his hand on my back. I finally pulled out of my happy place and met his eyes.

"Really good! I got to pick one of the featuring designs and I gave some of the professionals' tips, and then went on a tour of the place with one of the new interns, who knows everything!" I continued on with my whole day, in detail, for about fifteen minutes. An amused look started to cover Jasper's face as he listened to my endless story. I finally stopped and took a long deep breath to refill my lungs.

"Seems like you had a pretty good day." He chuckled, his eyes sparkling beautifully, he leaned down and rubbing his nose against mine. I smiled contently then I noticed something again, the sling!

"Did my dad hit you with a golf club or something? What happened to your shoulder Jazz?" I asked running my hand slowly down his arm. His cheeks turned the slightest bit red and he ducked his head and let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Let's just say golfing is not my sport." He grumbled in annoyance. "It's really nothing though, just a torn muscle, I've had worse." He smirked throwing me a quick wink. I nodded and tried to suppress a laugh. He can fight big gang fights and come out with hardly a scratch, he can wrestle with Emmett, and fight little kids for hours but he tore a muscle playing GOLF. I couldn't hold it much any longer. A fit of uncontrollable giggles burst through my mouth. He pressed his lips in a hard line and watched me laugh.

"Finished now?" He asked after I stopped laughing, he was still somewhat grumbling.

"Sorry." I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at him playfully. "I hope you feel better!" I added in quickly just to make sure he knew. He just rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, turning his attention to the TV.

"Dinner!" Alfred called up the stairs to us. "The Wrights have arrived!" Jasper narrowed his eyes curiously; I guess he hadn't heard about them coming till now. He pushed himself off the bed and wrapped his arm around my waist protectively and we headed for dinner with the Wrights.

**A/N hmmm! How'd you like this chapter? Got a little more info on the parents, more to come with the dinner for sure! It'll be interesting! REVIEW IT! I'll try and get the next one up either tomorrow or Sunday! Also about the summaries; all the votes came so close I think I will use more than one, like I will start with one of them then a few updates later switch to the next and see how that turns out! THANKS FOR ALL THE VOTES AND SUMMARY SUGGESTIONS! **

**P.s. DON'T FORGET REVIEWS! xP**  
**oh and the update might be closer to Sunday because I think I will be going over the earliest chapters and proofreading them and adding a little more, I have went over the first two but might go on to the next, if anyone feels like going over chapter three and four and on YOU ARE TOTALLY WELCOME TOO EDIT IT, I would love that! Since that would give me more time to write the newer ones! But don't do it if you don't wanna :P.**


	20. Meeting the parents part 3

**Author's note: Man, I finished this chapter faster than I thought I would! This is the Dinner chapter, gonna be some DRAMA! Enjoy!**

Chapter 20- Meeting the parents part 3

_JPOV  
_  
"Dinner!" Alfred called up the stairs to us. "The Wrights have arrived!" I narrowed my eyes in confusion; the Wrights? I didn't know people were coming over. It must be the person Mrs. Cullen works with. Wait… Wright, Wright… I knew that name from somewhere else too… Wright… SPENCER WRIGHT! That's where I heard it before! Not him again... I groaned to myself and pushed off the bed. Then I took my place beside Alice wrapping my arm protectively around my love. Here we go…

We headed down the staircase together, still holding her with me, even though it made it harder to walk. I saw two figures, a man and a woman, their backs towards us standing at the front door talking to Mrs. And Mr. Cullen. The man was a bigger build; like a bouncer, broad shoulder, huge arms, but he was still clean cut like Mr. Cullen, his hair combed to the side, he was wearing suit pants, and a t-shirt suit shirt. The woman resembled Mrs. Cullen a lot, except her hair was black like Spencer's but still wavy like Mrs. Cullen. They could literally be twins.

As we neared them, getting to the bottom of the stairs, a small pucker came on Mrs. Cullen's face as if it was on cue everyone turned. Like Mrs. Cullen had done, Mrs. Wright looked me up and down then wrinkled her nose in disgust.

____________________________________________________________________

_Charlotte and Mrs. Wright's POV_

Hmm, how can we get rid of this guy…? Or make Alice realize her true love is for our Spencer! Maybe we could try the locking them up in a closet till she realizes she loves him. No that won't work… Maybe we could just shoot this guy and throw him in the trunk of an old car and abandon it in the middle of nowhere. No, we might go to jail… BRAINWASH! We could brainwash her into loving him again! That might work! No... We don't know how to do that…

_________________________________________________________________________

_JPOV_

"Someone's gone down in tastes… Maybe that small town is bad for her." I heard her mutter rudely to Mrs. Cullen and she nodded in agreement. I'm sure they didn't mean for me to hear that but I did and I felt my body tense and a little angry tingling through my veins. Calm down Jasper! I told myself as we walked a little closer.

"Or up..." I also heard Mr. Wright grumble under his breath so his wife didn't hear. That sent a wave of confusion over me. Did he just say I was better than his son? "Hi, I'm Jim." He said louder this time since he wanted people to hear him. He stuck his hand out for me to shake and gave me an approving nod. I shook it gladly; maybe he was okay with me too, although I didn't really need anyone's approval. Not like that would stop me from seeing Alice.

"Jasper. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself back, giving him a friendly smile. It was getting easier to smile these days, before I had to make an effort to smile at people, now with Alice always around it hardly ever left my face. Jim turned his attention off of me and went to Alice a big smile spreading over his face.

"Alice, get over here and give me a hug!" He demanded, waving his hands toward him in emphasis. Alice jumped over to him and he gave her a huge bear hug like Mr. Cullen had. "How you been doing, honey?" He asked, ruffling her hair playfully then when she sent him a death glare he just winked at her. They all seemed like a big happy family…

"Good!" She sang to him then skipped back to my side. Mrs. Wright cleared her throat impatiently, looking over at me. I took a step closer to her and offered my hand to her.

"I'm Jasper." I introduced myself again. Mrs. Wright accepted my hand unlike Mrs. Cullen had.

"Mrs. Wright." She said shortly and bitterly, she pulled her hand back quickly and she wiped it on her pant leg. I saw Alice frown deeply and gave Mrs. Wright and her mother hard stares; warning them about something or another. They both just shrugged it off and continued to the dining room for dinner. Alice skipped ahead to walk with them and Mr. Wright took a place beside me as we walked. Mr. Cullen strolled behind us casually not talking.

We all took our seats at the table. Mr. Cullen at the end of the table, Mr. Wright one side and the other Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Wright sat across from Mr. Wright so she was sitting beside Mrs. Cullen. I took a place beside Mr. Wright because they seemed to have boys on one side girls on the other thing going. So I was seated across from Alice, although I would have preferred to be beside her. As I looked over everything I realized something, Spencer wasn't here. Not that I was complaining, I had just figured he'd be here, that he changed his mind and was going to fight. Hmm.

As we waited for the food to be served Mr. Wright asked me about what football team I liked, that shot into a long discussion including Mr. Cullen. It was a good thing Emmett made me watch it all the time, and told me every stat and score! At the end of the conversation as they were starting to serve they invited me to watch it with them after dinner.

"Not to be rude, but what was all those scars from?" Mrs. Wright asked, her nose still wrinkled in disgust. I hadn't been wearing a sweater or jacket, so you could see all the scars covering my arms and neck. I gulped hard and I saw Alice's head shot up from her dinner. I looked at her for help because I didn't know what to say, what can you possibly say that would be convincing with this many scars? OTHER THAN THE TRUTH. I went with the lie I had started off with for Alice in the beginning.

"I had a lot of accidents as a kid… then now I teach karate and it can get a little violent sometimes." I lied, but kept my voice even and believable. Mrs. Wright and Charlotte both raised an unbelieving eyebrow at me. But before they could ask more Jim broke in again.

"You teach karate?" He asked interestedly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mrs. Wright roll her eyes at him. We all continued with our conversations, my work, his work, Mr. Cullen's work and on. Alice and the moms were going on about fashion and their business pleasantly. I guess we were all worried about this dinner for nothing. It seemed fine.

____________________________________________________________________

_SPOV_

I drove as slowly as possible toward the Cullen's house in my Lamborghini. The later I get there the better, less time with them. Less time to see Alice… Less time to see Alice in his arms…. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, be a man Spencer! You can do this! I told myself over and over. The déjà-vu hit me; that was exactly what I told myself when I decided to give up. Why did she have to come back?! Why so soon? Three weeks… I still couldn't sleep; I just stare at the ceiling wishing to disappear. When I did fall asleep it would be bad, I would dream about her, memories would come through my dreams of times with her.

When I had arrived home without Alice, neither of my parents took it well. My mom yelled at me for ruining my future and hers. My dad told me to be a man and go back there a fight because she was the only good decision I ever made. Not that I could ever be man enough for him, nothing I do would ever be good enough for him. I mostly avoided them both now, I just stayed at work or in my room, sometimes I tried to go out with our old friends… but all I saw was her. Memories would overtake me. I just wasn't ready yet.

As I pulled into the Cullen's driveway I took a few long deep breaths before exiting my car. It won't be long, just an hour or two. I could do this. Maybe…

I walked slowly and hesitantly up to the house. I stood in front of the door reaching my hand out to open it then pulling it back quickly. Eventually Alfred opened the door and gave me a look of sympathy, he waved me in silently and I stood in the entrance taking in the house I hadn't been in for a few months. Alfred's hand touched my shoulder then he gave it a reassuring squeeze. He sent his silent apology to me. I just nodded gratefully to him and took a final deep breath and headed toward the dining room. I pulled my sunglasses off and tucked it into the collar of my shirt. When I entered the room it fell into silence until of course my father spoke.

"Can't tell time anymore either?" He asked bitterly, his disapproving eyes burning into mine. I shifted uncomfortably in my spot as all eyes were on me.

"Sorry. I just had to finish some designs before I lost the ideas." I apologized to him and to the Cullen's. Dan nodded his eyes mirrored Alfred's sympathy flowing through them.

"Designs." My dad snorted dryly, rolling his eyes and turning back to talk to…Jasper. I swallowed hard and walked to my mom to peck her cheek. She touched my cheek, her face pleased. Charlotte tapped her cheek with her two fingers asking for a kiss too. I smiled softly at her and pecked her cheek as well.

"Sorry for being late." I murmured quietly and they both nodded forgivingly. I continued walking over to Dan who offered me his hand fondly.

"It's good to see you, son." He cheered, holding my hand firmly in his then letting go. "How's about you sit down and eat some dinner." I nodded to him and started to walk around the table to the chair beside…Jasper. My mom cleared her throat at me and I glanced over she pointed to the chair beside Alice.

"Mom. That's the girl's side." I informed her, looking from both sides to see both genders sitting separately.

"Yup, where you belong." My dad snickered, giving me a bitter smile. I shook it off fiercely, control your emotions Spencer. I took the seat beside Alice and looked across the table to Jasper, his eyes watched over Alice protectively, then continued to give me a warning look. I looked down at the plate Alfred had just brought in for me. I poked around at the food; my stomach was in too many knots to eat.

"Spencer, tell Alice about that design that you are nominated for an award for!" Charlotte insisted and Alice's gaze went to me, as her eyes met mine I grabbed the arm rest of my chair tightly. Those green eyes that had been haunting my dreams starred curiously up at me, trying to coax the story out of me.

"Umm, well pretty much what she said, one of the designs I showed you well I was in Forks, it was nominated for an award, best summer fashion design of the year." I explained nonchalantly. Alice's eyes grew wider and she let out a little squeal.

"That's so great, Spencer!" She congratulated me enthusiastically. I nodded in agreement, meeting her dancing eyes, feeling my insides warm up from the frozenness they had been in.

"Plus!" I added pointing my finger up for her to wait for more. "Most of the ideas you gave me for designs made it into the features!" Her smile widened by far.

"My ideas?!" She squealed again, jumping a little in her seat, I nodded to confirm it.

"You guys are going to bring our company to a new level." My mom sang happily, pride shinning through her eyes at both of us. I rolled my eyes. My mom and Charlotte's dream was for us to take over the business and make it just Wright industries. Well it wasn't exact just their dream, before it was our dream too. But not anymore, she had a different future now. And it excluded me. Alice seemed to realize what they were talking about and she stiffened a little.

"Mom, you know I'm not going to be here to work there." Alice mentioned quietly, her eyes staying on Jasper's face and he turned to her, smiling softly, she seemed to relax after that; which made me tense.

"What are you talking about dear? You might be living there now, but after high school you are coming back here. It's always been your dream, owning the company with Spencer. Its fashion, what better job could you get?" Charlotte pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alice seemed to have to think about that. Charlotte took the chance she could get and continued. "We know you want to live in Forks for now and that's just fine, sweetheart. But when the time comes you have to come back to your life, your dreams, and the future for you. I know it was hard for you not being able to remember, but you really did have a great life, you had us a great loving family, we wish you'd come back, we miss you all the time. You had the best boyfriend, Spencer, who shared the same dream you had. You guys had a life planned out and everything. He knows it still, he dreams about it still. He still wants you Alice. You are all he has ever wanted, even when you were young. He needs you too, he hardly eats or sleeps-"

"Stop." I interrupted her with a growl. Alice was looking down with a pained look. It was hurting her. "Alice can pick her own future, just stop." I pleaded, taking a quick breath in as I watched Alice's eyes turn red. She hated disappointing people, she hated hurting me. Jasper's head shot up from talking to my dad and his gaze went quickly to Alice, like something inside of him had told him something was wrong. He jumped out of his seat and rushed around the table to her.

____________________________________________________________________________

_APOV_

I knew they were just trying to convince me to move back with them. They just all wanted me back in their lives. But I just couldn't I wanted to be with Jasper. I wanted to be with him forever. Of course I wanted to work there and I wanted them happy but not as much as I wanted Jasper. Then when they started with Spencer I felt that part of me that ached for him sometimes, that part of my heart that remembered, start to hurt more than ever. But it didn't compare for the love I had for Jasper and the loyalty that made me want to stay with him. But it all came on so fast all the emotions I felt dizzy and stress, it became overwhelming. Spencer made them stop but I couldn't help it I felt the tears coming into my eyes. Right away when that happened Jasper was beside me in a flash, his hands on my cheeks, he kissed my forehead lovingly.

"It's okay, darling." He repeated over and over and I just curled into him closely, he kneeled beside my chair holding my close to me, shifting his hands from my cheeks to my back. I gained control quickly after having Jasper there. "Do you want to go upstairs?" He whispered into my ear, as I started to breathe more evenly. I shook my head into his chest and then straightened up in my seat; all eyes were staring at me with concern.

"I'm okay." I murmured quietly, and then took a sip of my water, Jasper's eyes searched mine and then he stood up, but stood behind my chair, his hands massaging my shoulders. His eyes were hard as he looked from my mom and Mrs. Wright and to Spencer.

"Olivia, Charlotte. Stop bothering Alice; she made a better decision with Jasper then Spencer. So stop trying to change her mind." Jim ordered them angrily. I was really starting to hate how he treated Spencer. A father should be standing up for his own son. Mrs. Wright gasped in horror and sent a glare burning through him.

"Excuse me?" She hissed acidly at him. Spencer stayed silent at my side, pushing his food around like earlier. His face blank with emotion, this situation felt familiar like I had seen it many times before.

"I think I have a say in my own daughter's future!" My mom growled at him then my dad stepped in. He sighed loudly and everyone turned to him.

"You guys are all acting foolish! Alice is old enough to pick her own future and her own boyfriend. Stop this, you are hurting her. All of you." He said in a booming loud voice. His orders were obeyed because everyone went very silent. He looked at me to see if I was okay, I nodded to him and he nodded back.

"Now how's about we continue dinner?" He asked in a lighter tone, picking up his forks shoving some salad into his mouth. Jasper leaned over my shoulder to reach his face in front of mine. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He smiled under the kiss and returned it, then went back to his seat across from me, his foot rubbing softly against mine under the table. I took another drink of my water and sat leaned back into my chair.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked in a rough voice, it was full of that care it always had. I gave him an assuring smile and nodded to him.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just was a bit overwhelmed for a second there. Thanks for stopping them." I said gratefully, I touched my hand to his arm and I saw goose bumps run up his arm. A smile tugged on his lips.

"Anytime" He said smiling my favorite smile, then he began to eat.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_SPOV_

As I ate, my brain was thinking hard. Everyone was making Alice feel so bad about me. I hated it, I knew Alice didn't want me hurt, it wasn't her fault she couldn't remember the feelings she had for me before. I watched her from the corner of my eye, she was smiling lovingly at Jasper as they talked to each other about his golfing trip; her laugh rang through the room like a million bells chiming. This is how I wanted her to be happy. If it took her being with him, I'd be okay with it. That's what I'll do; I'll do it all to make her smile like that. If she can't remember me making her smile like that, Jasper would have to do, for now. My dad was right, I wasn't man enough to fight for her, I had a heart, I didn't want to see her have to choose between us. Maybe if something happens or she gets her memory back, which wouldn't happen. I would fight for her, but for now, I'll just be her friend.

______________________________________________________________________________

_APOV_

The rest of dinner was a lot better. No one argued about me or anything else. Jim and my dad headed to watch some football game and Jasper headed toward me and Spencer. Spencer stood up as he arrived and smiled at Jasper politely.

"Wanna play some pool? If you're up to it." Spencer asked Jasper, glancing at his hurt arm for a moment. My eyes widened in shock, what?! Jasper looked at him curiously then smiled back a little.

"Okay. I bet I can beat you with a busted shoulder." He grinned and took off the sling, they both headed over to the pool table, my mom and Mrs. Wright sat in shock like I did for a few minutes. Wait a second…. What just happened here?! I moved over to the pool table sitting on the edge of one of the arm chairs, as I watched the two of them play and joked around a part of me calm inside of me.

"Ha! Take that! Just because you won my girlfriend over doesn't mean you can beat me at pool!" Spencer chuckled after he got a ball into the hole. "Oh! Be careful; don't want to bust your shoulder playing pool too!" He continued a mischievous smile on his face. Jasper chuckled too and rolled his eyes.

"Watch it, pretty boy. I might steal your purse." Jasper snickered as he shot a ball into the pocket as well.

"Winner gets a kiss from Alice!" Jasper said as he looked over the balls to see he only had two left and Spencer had three.

"You're on!" Spencer agreed and he set up his shot hitting the white ball hard and it knocked all three balls into their pockets. Jasper's eyes went wide in shock. "What? I play a lot better when there's a prize!" Spencer laughed and walked over victoriously to me, tapping his cheek and winked at me. I looked over to Jasper in case he didn't want me to but he had a mischievous look on his face too. I skipped up and kissed Spencer softly on the cheek. He grinned fully, his eyes turning so soft it was almost like liquid, and then did a little victory dance. Jasper just strolled over and wrapped his arms around me and pulling me up off the ground to kiss me passionately on the lips, bragging that I was his and he could get a real kiss. When he finished I smacked him on the arm playfully and Spencer glared.

"That's so not fair." Spencer shook his head and laughed, punching Jasper on his good arm. A content smile spread across my face as I looked around the room, they went back to playing pool, my dad was cuddled up with my mom watching football and Mrs. Wright and Jim were doing the same. It felt good, it felt like home.

**Author's note: See why I should write soap operas! LOL! Well, how'd you like that chapter? Review and tell me! :) Liking the new friendship between Jasper and Spencer? Hate it? Think they should continue their fight forever even though they are leaving the next night? LOL! What did you think about the mother's drama?! Give me your feed back! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	21. Author's Note

**Author's note: Yes you probably hate me for doing this again but I just wanted to let you all know something. I am now looking for a Beta, so if any of you are interested in being my Beta for this story Pm me! Someone who loves the story and wants to be a part of making it! Oh and be good at grammer! xD LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED! Sorry again.. BUT I HAVE UPDATED A LOT RECENTLY! **


	22. Meeting the parents part4

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Here is your weekend fix of Hope! This is the first one with my new beta Lucy Alyce! So I hope you enjoy it and like the newness she has added to it! Oh, also I'd like to thank everyone who offered to be beta, if I could I would pick you all, but I actually looked at the first offer and picked her LOL! But I was lucky because she is majoring in English at college right now! But I was so happy to see all your offers keep coming in, I just wanted to have more because of it! Well I'll stop blabbering, enjoy! **

Chapter 21- Meeting the Parents part 4

JPOV

I lay in bed contently, watching my little angel sleep; she had fallen asleep on my bed like the previous day. Last night had turned out really well in the long run; it started out rough, but ended off with everyone being pretty okay with each other. Spencer caught me by surprise--once he had asked to play pool we got along just fine. He seemed a lot more relaxed about everything. He didn't want a fight and I really respected him for that. Even though he had been trying to take my girl and I despised him for it, I now looked at him differently. He gave up what he loved for her to be happy, for us to be happy together, and I owed him for that. I know I could never let her go for anything.

Alice was cuddled into my side, her head lying on my chest and her arm across my stomach. I let my hand slide up and down her arm continuously. It was nine in the morning; this was our last day in New York. Both Alice's parents said they were working so Alice and I had a day to ourselves. I was excited for tonight. I was surprising Alice by taking her out to a fancy restaurant in the limo tonight. This way she had an excuse to dress up. I hoped she would like it. I know I hadn't been able to bring her to any expensive places, or many places that is, but Dan said to bring her out somewhere special for him. He was providing the money. I had disagreed at first, but then he convinced me otherwise. She really did deserve this night out. Just her and me.

I heard Alice gasp in her sleep and looked quickly down at her. Her eyes were wide open in horror and she stared blankly ahead. Then her head snapped up to look at mine and she let out a relieved breath.

"You okay?" I asked, moving down a little so my head was level with hers. She gave me a small smile.

"Just a bad dream I guess, I'm fine now," she answered, but her voice was low and sad and she still seemed very tense. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, my forehead touching hers.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" I asked softly. I kept my touch light and my eyes connected with hers. She frowned deeply and shook her head quickly. I guessed she was trying to forget the dream, so I nodded back, not pushing her.

"Can you sing to me Jazz?" Her voice was starting to gain its musical sound again. I smiled widely at her and her eyes softened. I began singing her the first song I wrote her until a beeping interrupted me. I slapped the flashing button down.

"Breakfast is ready sir," Alfred informed through the little black box. I groaned and rolled back over to Alice.

"Maybe I didn't want to get out of bed," I grumbled, pulling the covers off of me to get up. I looked back at Alice, who was still lying on the bed with a smile tugging on the ends of her mouth.

"We don't HAVE to go yet," she sang, reaching out for my hand.

I felt a spring come into my step as I walked back to the bed, taking her small smooth hand back into my big rough ones. She sat up and curled onto my lap. Her eyes looked up into mine, dancing with love and affection. I was sure mine were reflecting the exact same emotions. My hand moved from her back to lift her chin up a little, and I leaned down, letting our lips meet. We moved them together, synchronized as one. Our worlds slipped away, all memories or no memories in this one kiss, showing our love and devotion for each other. My hands cupped her face as we deepened kiss. The kiss continued until the beeping noise started again. I groaned loudly and Alice chuckled pulling away to get up. She hit a different button and spoke into it.

"We'll be down in about a half an hour, Alfred!" she sang, a new tone in her voice. Unlike her earlier tone, this one was full of happiness and excitement.

"I'll leave so we can get ready and then I'll meet you soon!" she told me, skipping out, moving like a little pixie, which would fit her description perfectly. She was small, it seemed like she danced as she walked, and her hair was cut in that little pixie style.

I watched her leave, and then shut the door, but instead of going to my bathroom to shower, I laid back on the bed for just a moment and closed my eyes.

Things that had faded out of my mind since Friday started seeping back in. Mainly, I thought about the gang. Something seemed so wrong... I knew Nick wasn't just acting, but Greg… Greg would never go so easy on someone. Not even me. It was all just too easy and smooth. Too good to be true…

I ran a worried hand through my hair. I guess that's just how it is; I should just leave it at that. Leave the past behind me.

I heard footsteps and opened my eyes. Alice skipped happily into the room, mischief dancing in her soft green eyes.

"Jazz.." she sang innocently with a little pout on her lips. What was wrong? I sat up and tilted my head to the side curiously.

"What is it darling?" I asked with concern as she walked over to me slowly, her bottom lip sticking out a little. Her eyes went into a big puppy dog look that made my insides soften.

"Well…I was just wondering….oh never mind!" she mumbled, dropping her head to look at the ground.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked again, having the distinct feeling that this is what she wanted me to say.

Her head popped back up and she pulled me up so she could sit between my legs, as I sat cross legged. She picked my fingers up and started playing with them.

"I was just thinking, I haven't been shopping in a while… and we're in New York, which is a lot bigger then Forks and has a lot more stores…" she pointed out.

I felt myself groan. Not this again! Shopping was not my thing. But then again, this was a day for me and Alice. What better way to make her happy?

"We can go shopping…" I said before I could stop myself, sort of regretting the words. Alice squealed loudly and tackled me backward into a tight hug.

"Thanks Jazz!" she exclaimed happily. She then looked me up and down as if just now noticing I was still in my pajamas.

"Did you fall back asleep?" she accused playfully.

I gave her a half smile, "Yeah, I guess so…"

She sighed, jumping up off the bed and going toward my suitcase. I watched her curiously again. She rummaged through it, then pulled out some clothes and threw them at me then stared impatiently.

"Well put them on!" she insisted, and I rolled my eyes, getting out of my nice comfortable bed. I dragged myself to my bathroom and I heard Alice running down the stairs.

I came downstairs after a quick shower to find Alice waiting at the bottom, half glaring at me for taking so long and half smiling because I was finally ready.

Her arm linked with mine as we walked into the dining room for breakfast.

As we sat, I noticed that there were two plates with pancakes and strawberries and two glasses of orange juice.

Breakfast was delicious. Alice rambled on about how excited she was to shop in New York again. I ate quietly, enjoying the food and her happiness.

Soon enough, we had finished. I escorted her into the foyer where Alfred stood in his suit, waiting for us. He shot me a sympathetic look as he realized Alice was still talking about all we would shop for today. I raised my eyebrows at him, silently thanking him for his concern, and threw my arm casually over Alice's shoulders as we walked to the limo.

The ride to the mall wasn't all that long, even with Alice telling me about every single store in the mall and all her favorite ones. When we arrived, Alfred opened the door to let us out. As Alice skipped ahead, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck," he chuckled, then left me to survive in the hell of a mall.

Alice jumped up and down at the entrance waiting for me. Once I got there, she took my hand and used it like a leash. She dragged me from store to store, carrying all her bags, "giving my opinion" on the outfit; which was really me just saying it looked fine. Then Alice would roll her eyes and make her own comments.

It wasn't all that bad shopping with Alice. It always made me smile to watch her go crazy over an outfit. She got so into the littlest things. One of the many things I loved about her. Now she was tugging me to another store, but I was confused this time. It wasn't a clothing store, it was a music store. She kept pulling me through aisles until she finally stopped when she found what she wanted. She stared happily at a shiny acoustic guitar and looked back, grinning at me, pushing me toward it a little. My eyes widened slightly.

"No," I said forcefully. She was not buying me more. I feel bad for all the clothes she buys me now.

But it was such a nice guitar... NO! No more.

She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I want you to have it. Please?" she whined, starting to bring the puppy dog eyes back. I took a deep breath to keep myself from letting it change my mind.

"No," I repeated, more firmly this time.

She picked the guitar up and plucked at the strings for a minute before looking back up at me.

"Please Jazz? How are you going to write me anymore songs if you don't have one?" she pointed out and tried handing it to me.

I shook my head, leaving it in her hands. Her eyes tightened in annoyance. She pushed the guitar toward me again and gave me a stern look. I let out a loud sigh and grabbed it.

"Just try it!" she sang excitedly.

She was practically jumping in place as I plucked a few notes of one of her songs. A smile was stretching across her face and I felt one coming onto my face too. I continued playing, liking the feel of playing music again. I only knew as much as I had learned in middle school, but I had learned a lot. I had been ahead of the rest of the class; the teacher had one of the co-op students teach me privately. After that, I continued learning on my own, writing music but not on paper, just in my head. I got lost in the music as I played softly.

"See, you like it. I would be a horrible girlfriend NOT to buy you that," she said in a sure, chipper voice, knowing she had won.

"Oh well we can't have that can we? You better buy it for me," I chuckled, putting it back in her hands as she jumped with victory. What a silly little girl.

She skipped toward the cashier, guitar in hand, and I followed behind with an amused look. I leaned casually against the cash counter as she talked to the man behind the counter.

"Well this is a very nice guitar. Do you play?" The man was around his twenties. I didn't like the way he asked her, his voice slick. Alice just ignored the tone of his voice.

"No, but my boyfriend does," she glanced over to me to emphasize I was indeed there with her.

The man seemed a little down about that and nodded slowly. Alice just grinned and grabbed my hand while the man handed me the guitar, his eyes envying me. I smirked smugly at him and gave her a full kiss on her lips, implying she was mine! Alice looked at me after we exited the store, an amused look on her face this time.

"Just had to rub it in his face?" she asked, breathing out a small laugh.

"Always!" I chuckled, wrapping my free arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes at me but moved closer.

As we walked I saw a photo booth and realized we hadn't really taken many pictures together. I tugged her to the side a little, leading us toward the booth. Her eyes widened in excitement as I pulled her in. I pushed a few coins into the booth and turned to her.

"Make a funny face!" I ordered and she gladly obeyed as I made one as well. Flash!

"Make a cute face! Wait…you always have a cute face," she said this time. Flash!

The next picture she cuddled against my chest as I held her. I could feel her happiness flowing off of her. Flash!

We continued this for a bunch of poses, paying more money and shooting more shots. We would definitely have pictures now.

After we left the booth, Alice continued going through store after store picking more clothes and shoes she "needed".

"Jazz, want this shirt? I think it would look great on you!" she asked, holding another shirt up to me as I sighed.

"Who needs shirts? I thought you liked me without them on," I kidded and threw a wink at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and put the shirt into her pile to buy. By this time, it was closing in on four o'clock and our reservation was for five thirty.

"Alice, darling. Can we head back now? You have to get ready for dinner," I pointed out as she gasped, rushing toward the cashier. I laughed quietly. Girls need so much time to get ready. Especially this girl.

___________________________________________________________________

APOV

I rushed around my room, trying to find the perfect necklace to go with my dress. I had already been looking for twenty minutes. I realized I needed to get rid of some of my necklaces…but I would never be able to pick which ones.

I finally found it, the heart locket necklace Jasper gave me. It hadn't been with my other jewelry, but was sitting on the little table beside my bed. I wrapped it around my neck and snapped the clip together.

Now for my hair. I did my usual thing; spiking it up in every direction with my mousse. Jasper was sitting outside the door impatiently waiting for me to be finished. I could hear him hitting the back of his head against my door. I had told him he couldn't see me until I was finished getting ready.

"Can I see you now? You know I heard that if the withdrawal gets too bad I could go insane!" he whined, hitting his head one last time on the door.

I hurried over to the door, swinging it open. He was standing right in front of it, his eyes widening when he looked at me. He opened his mouth just to shut it, then repeated the action again. This time, I examined him. This was the first time I had seen him really dressed up. He had a full suit on, all black, looking like a male model. His smiled topped it off perfectly, and his eyes sparkled happily.

"You know, you are going to make me look bad, darling," he said with that southern accent that made me feel all weak and soft inside.

He raised his hand and ran the tip of his fingers down my cheek.

"So beautiful…" he murmured as if in awe. I turned my head to kiss his hand.

"I think you have that the wrong way around, Jazz. Every girl in the restaurant is going to hate me," I replied, letting my love speak through my eyes. He smirked and pulled me into him with his strong arms, wrapping me all up tightly to him.

"But every man will hate me. I guess we are going to be the most hated people in the restaurant," he laughed softly before asking, "shall we?"

He pulled away from me and offered his arm. I took it quickly and we walked down the stairs to where Alfred and my parents were waiting with proud smiles on their faces as they looked at me. This was the last time I was going to see them, well, until we came back to visit. All of our stuff was packed up and we were heading to the airport after the restaurant.

"My little girl's growing up so fast," my dad sniffed dramatically and opened his arms for a hug. I skipped over to him hugged him tightly with my short arms. He kissed my forehead.

"Love you baby girl," he whispered into my ear, "have fun."

This time my mom opened up her arms, welcoming me, her eyes already turning red. I hurried over and she squeezed me tightly to herself.

"Come back soon dear. I'll miss you," she sobbed, holding me as close as she could, not wanting to let me leave. I understood her sadness; after all, I was her daughter who suddenly left to go live with my aunt and uncle. My parents had done nothing wrong.

"I will, I promise!" I assured her, kissing her cheek warmly. I would miss my mom. Yes, she is a pain in the butt about Jasper, but she really just wants the best for me…she just doesn't understand that he _is _the best yet.

My mom released me out of the back-breaking hug. My dad had just finished shaking Jasper's hand and they both turned to us, an awkward silence evolving. But then my mom took a slow step forward and even more slowly raised her hand to Jasper. She was offering peace! A hand shake. At least that was something, right? Something inside of me filled with happiness. I know I didn't need my mom's approval, but it felt good.

"You are a good guy, Jasper. Maybe not as good as Spencer..." she shook her head to shake off the Spencer thought, "but I'm glad my daughter has you," she finished in a whisper as if it was hard to admit.

She then ducked her head in shame like she was betraying someone. "Keep her happy," she ordered and then glided away gracefully, sending one last kiss my way. My dad had a proud smile on his face as he watched her walk away.

"How's about you two go have some fun," he suggested happily, slapping Jasper on the shoulder before squeezing it. Jasper nodded and I hugged my dad one last time, then quickly caught up to Jasper.

As we drove through the city, all the bright lights flashing and shining over us, I stayed silent. I guess the weekend had taken a lot out of me, but once we got out of the car, it wasn't my exhaustion that kept me from speaking.

I was surprised to see that we were at one of the fanciest and finest restaurants in New York. Jasper offered me his hand happily and I gripped it tight, following him for once as we walked in.

"Monsieur Hale. Madame Cullen. Welcome, please follow me," a formal waiter said as he guided us to a table.

I looked around the restaurant, admiring all of the rich people, the dance floor where a band and a man were singing, and at the chandeliers and crystal glasses. It all just took my breath away.

Speaking of taking my breath away, I noticed many girls looking at Jasper. My hand tightened possessively on his and I noticed an amused smirk tugging on his lips. He then leaned down as we walked, leaving a possessive kiss on my cheek, causing all of the girls to look away.

The waiter sat us down and said he would be back soon. Since we weren't allowed to drink alcohol yet, he had gone to get us some sodas.

Jasper watched me lovingly as I read through the menu to find everything had crazy French names. I wonder how I ordered before losing my memory. Did I know French?

"You don't need to read through that, I asked them to make us something special," Jasper mentioned as he slipped off his suit jacket and hung it on the back of his chair.

"And while they're making it, may I have this dance my lady?" he asked with that southern accent I loved, ducking his head and offering me his hand.

"Yes, you may!" I cheered, and got up to accept his hand.

Jasper led me slowly over to the dance floor and walked over to the singer, leaving me on the side. He spoke to the singer for a minute than walked back offered me his hand as he tilted his head in the direction of the floor. Soft music started playing as he led me out to dance. He wrapped his long strong arms around my waist and I followed the gesture by wrapping mine around his neck. We started to sway as the singer started singing:

"Some day, when I'm awfully low,

When the world is cold,

I will feel a glow just thinking of you... And the way you look tonight."

He sang over us and I felt Jasper pull me tighter to him. As the second part started, Jasper began to sing it into my ear, causing my skin to prickle with goose bumps.

"Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft,

There is nothing for me but to love you,

And the way you look tonight.…"

I felt myself start to melt against him. The whole world disappeared as we swayed along to his soft voice. As the song continued, I started to realize how much all of this meant for our relationship, and for Jasper.

"With each word your tenderness grows,

Tearing my fear apart...

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,

It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,

Just the way you look to-night."

At the least line of the song, Jasper's forehead pressed softly against mine. With his eyes glistening in the light, he rubbed his nose against mine and sighed.

"Thank you," he whispered his voice husky and low. There was so much passion in those two words that my attention was glued to him, wondering what was so important. I let one of my hands trail from his neck to his cheek.

"For what Jazz?" I asked quietly. I rubbed my thumb up and down his cheek slowly, trying to take that watery look out of his eyes, but they only glistened more. As we stared into each other's eyes, I noticed that they were starting to sparkle as well. The love flowing through them was intense and I felt as if mine were reflecting the same amount of intensity. He took a quick long breath in, taking in my scent to regain his emotions. Jasper wasn't one to let them show so much.

"Saving me," he replied simply and held me closer to him than ever.

He moved his head to press his lips to my neck, giving the softest, most loving kiss I had ever received.

___________________________________________________________________________

THAT NIGHT ON THE PLANE HOME

The weekend had taken everything out of me. The minute I had sat down on the plane cuddled up in Jasper's arms, I instantly fell asleep. But with the sleep the nightmare from last night reappeared, this time more clearly and more real.

_The yellow taxi turned into my driveway. Jasper and I were finally home. _

_I suddenly noticed red and blue lights flashing, brightening the late night sky. Police cars? My eyes widened in panic as my mind frantically wondered, WAS EVERYONE OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED?! _

_As we quickly exited the taxi, all of the cops came rushing over to us. Jasper's arm tightened protectively around my waist. Surprisingly, the cops reached out to grab him, starting to pull him away from me._

"_No! What are you doing?!" I screamed at them, grabbing Jasper's arm in fear. They couldn't take him away. He hadn't _done_ anything! Another cop came up behind me and grabbed my arm, trying to pull me away. I let out another scream and Jasper yanked himself out of their grasp. He used all of his strength to push the cop away from me._

"_Don't touch her," he growled with so much force that the cop actually took a step back. However, it was not long before all of the cops had Jasper again. By this time, the family had noticed, and Carlisle came racing out of the house._

_As he got closer, he said, "We can do this peacefully, they aren't trying to run. Please. Let's try to explain everything," Carlisle tried to reason._

_He placed a hand on Bella's dad's shoulder, who had been standing behind watching everything go on. _

"_I'm sorry, Carlisle," Chief Swan said before walking slowly, hesitantly toward us._

_Though there was a hint of regret in his eyes, his voice was strong as he said, "Jasper Hale. You are being arrest for the murder of Allen Meyer."_

**Author's note: OH what is with the dream..? Hmm we shall see eh! But how was the first chapter with my beta?! You loved it, admit it! xD everyone loves the drama that comes at the end! xD My soap opera! :P. well tell me what you think! I want all your feedback! Oh and the song they danced to was: The way you look tonight by Frank Sinatra. Kind of match them pretty well huh? WELL GO REVIEW! PLEEEEEASE! **


	23. The Dream

**Here's another update for the weekend! Did you guys all like the last one with my new beta? SHE'S GREAT HUH? You should all give her virtual cookies for staying up all last night going over it for me! :)  
Now GO READ! **

Chapter 22- The dream

_JPOV_

We were on our way back from the weekend trip in New York. Alice was knocked out as soon as we sat down on the plane. Something was weird about how she slept, though. It was like the night before; she squirmed around uncomfortably.

I tried to help by rubbing her back soothingly and singing very quietly into her ear, noticing she was sweating, though it wasn't at all hot on the plane.

Suddenly she jumped out of her sleep with a horrified look on her face, much like the other night. Her head snapped up to mine, searching over it before hugging me tightly to her.

"Jazz…" Alice choked out before beginning to shake in my arms. She was taking in deep breaths as she held on to me.

"Alice, darling, it's okay. It was just a dream," I assured her, holding her just as close and kissing her temple softly. She nodded quickly and pulled out of the hug, giving me a weak smile.

"I know… they just seem so real lately," she whispered.

She then took my hand and fidgeted around with my fingers, her eyes focused, deep in thought. There was something about the way she held my hand, though. It was different this time. She held it a little too tight; as if she was afraid she was going to lose it…

I watched her carefully. After a few minutes, her eyes finally met mine and I took in a quick breath, shocked. Her eyes were filled with fear and I noticed her hands were still shaking a little. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and picked her up onto my lap. She cuddled close and let out a deep breath. The rest of the flight she stayed close against me, never letting her eyes close again. Instead, she just stared blankly out the window.

She was worse when we were getting our luggage to leave the airport. I didn't know what to do, so I just held her close, trying to comfort her. What had she dreamed that had made her so afraid?

Getting into the taxi, her tension grew even more. The whole drive home she was dead silent, her eyes wide, watching in front of us. Her hand grasped mine tightly as we rode on.

As we were pulling up to the Cullens' long, familiar driveway, I squinted ahead of us. I could see lights flashing. As we neared the house, I noticed the cop cars! What had happened?!

Alice gasped and started shaking her head quickly, mumbling things. I couldn't make out what she was saying, though. I thought she must have been worried about the appearance of the cop cars. Had something happened to her family?

"Drive faster!" I ordered the taxi driver hastily.

"No!" Alice gasped, finally speaking. Her lips were trembling as she continued to speak. "Turn around!" she demanded, her voice trembling. I looked at her, concerned.

"No, keep going," I told the man, watching Alice's almost tear-filled eyes widen in horror as we pulled closer to the house.

"I'm sure everyone is fine, darling," I assured her. She couldn't even speak, she was shaking so much, and she just kept shaking her head. I put my arm around her shoulders comfortingly, but I was beginning to really worry.

The taxi stopped and I jumped out of the car quickly, Alice following closely behind. She wrapped her arms around my waist, but it felt like she was protecting me. I soon realized why.

Four cops rushed over to us. This time, I wrapped my arms around her as well, giving them a hard look. Everyone seemed to be okay, she didn't have to worry.

But then something happened that I hadn't expected. Maybe before Alice came along, I would have considered this, but not now. The cops grabbed my arms and started to drag me away from her! Alice jumped forward in a flash, grabbing my arm, yanking with a pleading look on her face. It tore me up.

"No! What are you doing?!" she screamed at them, her eyes locked with mine.

The fear in her eyes overwhelmed her, sending tears streaming down her face. I felt my stomach tighten. The longing to hold her was taking over.

Suddenly a cop grabbed Alice to pull her away. As he did, she let out a scream of pain. That was all I needed. I would not--could not--let anyone hurt Alice. In my fury, I threw the cops off of me and raced to her rescue, my arms wrapping around her in an instant.

"Don't touch her!" I growled forcefully at the cop, hate pouring off of me. I felt the man's fear as he stumbled back in shock.

This lasted only a moment before the cops regained composure. Before I knew it, the four cops were on me again, pulling me away from Alice.

I saw Carlisle flying out of the house as he noticed what was going on. When he reached us, he placed his hand on Chief Swan's shoulder, who had been standing at the side, watching with a look in his eyes that I didn't totally recognize. Regret?

"We can do this peacefully, Charlie, they aren't trying to run. Please. Let's try to explain everything," Carlisle tried, reasonably, a hint of desperation in his plea.

Chief Swan shook his head and his voice was dull and bleak as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," he apologized and walked over to us, his eyes hesitant as he stood in front of me. He took a deep breath and met my gaze.

"Jasper Hale. You are being arrested for the murder of Allen Meyer," his voice boomed strong with authority as my eyes widened in shock.

Allen Meyer…. I felt hate and pain rip through my body just hearing the name.

"W-What are you talking about?! I didn't kill him!" I said, trying to keep my voice blank even as I felt anger shoot through it.

Charlie ignored what I was saying and turned me around, pushing the other cops away, taking out a set of shiny silver handcuffs.

"No!" Alice screamed and went to leap for me.

Emmett, who had followed Carlisle outside, caught her this time. She squirmed around trying to get out of his tight grip, but he was too strong.

She started repeatedly punching him on the chest, trying to make him let her go. His eyes, full of uncertainty and regret, just watched me. Then he shook his head and looked down at Alice, trying to calm her. She wouldn't hear of it.

"No, Emmett! Let me go! He didn't _do_ anything, you _know_ that!" she shouted frantically. Her anger towards Emmett surprised me, but he didn't seem to take it personally. Instead, he just looked at her with uncertainty again, not sure if he should let her go or not.

At that moment, her control wavered, and she started sobbing.

"Please, I need him, I love him, Emmett!" she cried out in pain, her eyes pouring with tears. I saw pain flash through Emmett's eyes, but he closed them and kept Alice tight in his grip. I felt myself leaning toward her, the longing to hold her building up again. I _needed _to stop her from crying. I _needed_ to take her pain away. But before I could move, I felt Carlisle's hand rest on my shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Jasper. We need to take care of you first. I'll come to the station with you for now. I just got off of the phone with one of my friends who is a well known lawyer and he is headed to meet us at the station now. Don't worry about Alice, she will be fine once you are out of this misunderstanding," Carlisle told me reassuringly, "but we can't get you out of it until we get you down to the station, all right?"

I nodded slowly, reluctantly, my eyes still longing for her. I felt the cold metal touch my wrists and I cringed.

"I swear, Chief Swan…I didn't!" I pleaded with him quietly, defeated, as he snapped them shut. His eyes softened a bit, but he shook his head in disagreement and shame.

"I wish that I could believe you. I thought you were getting straight and I was happy for you…but we have solid evidence saying you did," he informed me as he guided me toward his car.

Proof?! How?! Suddenly, it all came together. Greg! I felt the all too familiar hate that I had always had before flow angrily through my veins, resurrected. Of course. It had been too perfect! It was his plan all along! I knew it had seemed too easy…

But he couldn't do this! Not now. Not when my life was finally feeling right. I felt a growl rumble through my chest as Chief Swan lowered my head, put me into the back of the police car, and shut the door. Carlisle spoke with Chief Swan for a minute before climbing into the front of the police cruiser, watching me with concern.

We pulled away. My eyes couldn't leave Alice as she stood there, her hand reaching out weakly toward me. I pressed my hand against the window, feeling my heart tighten in pain as she mouthed the one thing that always made it beat faster and feel me with Hope.

"I love you."

The surprise and shock hit me. They had just accused me of murdering someone, but she didn't care? She still loved me? Her eyes longed to get closer to me. I sensed that she ached to save me from getting taken away.

I knew she had known about the other murders that had happened during gang fights, but there had never been cops before. I had never been arrested for murder before. I couldn't believe as she stared at me, not caring about anything I might have done, that she still wanted me regardless.

____________________________________________________________________________________

I sat at the table in the empty interrogation room. My lips pulled into a hard, straight line as I watched the people walking in. I could hear Alice outside the door arguing with the men out there. It was weird, but having her there fighting made me relax. It made me feel at peace just knowing she was here. She was fighting for me. My apparent lawyer walked in and offered me in his hand.

"Alvin West," he introduced himself and sat down beside me, pulling out some papers. As he got organized, I watched Chief Swan walk in with another cop, and finally, after a exchanging muffled words with one of the men outside of the room, Carlisle entered as well, sitting on the other side of me. He met my eyes reassuringly before the interrogation began.

Chief Swan had his lips pressed tight, much like my own, as he sat down in front of me with a file. He slowly started opening it, and I caught a glance of two pictures. One was of Allen Meyer, alive, and the other one was of him dead at the crime scene. After the brief glance at the murder picture, I felt memories starting to pulse through my mind.

_"All rise for Judge Peters," the bailiff said. We all stood and then took our seat as he did. At ten years old, I was here with my step dad Steve to see the trial for Allen Meyer. He was the one who killed my mommy… he was a drunk driver. I sniffed back a sob as the lawyers showed pictures of my mommy when she was dead and her broken up car. Steve gave me a hard glare and I straightened up in fear, taking a deep breath to calm myself. Mommy wouldn't want me to cry. She didn't like to see me crying. At the end, when the judge walked back in, he gave me a sad look. I smiled back weakly.___

_"Allen Meyer, I judge you, guilty," the judge's voice echoed through the room as he slammed the hammer thing down. ___

_"Twenty years in jail," he continued. Next to me, Steve nodded in agreement. His eyes were filled with rage as he watched Allen Meyer being taken out of the room in hand cuffs.__  
_  
My mind flashed forward, five years later. I was fifteen.

_I was lounging in the living room, eating dinner, and staring blankly at a TV that was showing the news. Then I saw his face. I straightened up and moved right up to the TV.___

_"Allen Meyer is being released from jail today after five years for killing a woman when he was driving under the influence." ___

_That was all the reporter said before I picked up my plate and whipped it at the TV. The man who was responsible for my mother's death was going to be free.___

_A few days later, I sat with Nick in an empty parking lot. It was late and nearly pitch black. There would be no witnesses.___

_"Calm down man, it's all right," Nick said with a pleading look. He was fidgeting around with the sleeve of his gang jacket nervously. We had only been members a short time.___

_"No it's not all right!" I growled fiercely, balling my hands in fists, letting my angry loose.__  
_  
_"You think my mom's death, her whole LIFE, is only worth five years? Just because of good behavior? WHO CARES ABOUT HIS BEHAVIOR? HE STILL KILLED MY MOM AND RUINED MY WHOLE LIFE!" I roared at him as we watched Allen Meyer walk out to his solitary car from the local grocery store. He had a slick little smile on his face as he strolled over happily and FREELY, which enraged me more every time I thought about it. ___

_"I know, man, but maybe he changed. Everyone deserves a second chance," he tried again, with another pleading look. ___

_As he spoke, he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets with a little fear. When he did that, his knife slipped out. Before it could clang to the ground, I caught it. He barely had time to register what was happening as I clutched the knife tightly in my hand._

_My anger overtook me like many times before. I could barely understand what I was doing. My rage blinded me. I felt myself walking fast over to the man who had killed my mother. The man who was responsible for forcing me to live my life as a personal hell with a man who hated me. The man who was the reason I had to join a gang for protection. The man who was the reason I had so many bruises and scars all over my body after only fifteen years of being alive. Everything bad in my life had happened because of This Man.___

_I stopped right in front of his face, my angry eyes boring into his. I felt my hands shaking violently, gripping the knife tightly. He looked confused for a moment, but then seemed to piece together where he had seen my face before. Being that it was a small town, that wasn't very hard. A wave of satisfaction shot through me as his face turned to fear after he noticed the gang jacket. He still hadn't seen the knife though._

_"Hey, hey, calm down boy, I mean no trouble. You know… I never got to really talk to you…but what happened to your mother was an accident, all an accident. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing," he started to explain quickly as he stumbled over a few words.___

_"I regret your mother's death. I regret every second of that night," he added on, giving me give me a genuine look of repentance. However, the pure rage coursing through my veins made it so I could hardly hear a word he was saying. I squeezed the knife tightly before I spoke again.___

_"Well, I won't regret your death."_

I shook my head violently, trying to get the images from that night out of my mind. I cleared my throat nervously and looked up to meet Chief Swan's eyes.

"Jasper, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the truth. Cooperation will help your case. Did you kill Allen Meyer?" he asked his serious eyes boring into mine.

"No," I stated clearly. But it was the blackest lie.

Chief Swan frowned, but his eyes had a little glimmer of hope. Something in him wanted it to be true. I glanced quickly over at Carlisle, grateful for the supporting look on his face. He believed me too.

A part of me felt extremely guilty now. I could lie to Chief Swan, but Carlisle…he had accepted me…had helped me…. And here I was, lying to him.

Before I could think anything more, there was a quick knock at the door before it opened.

"Chief Swan, Jasper's guardian is here. This is his stepfather, Steve," an officer informed us.

No! Not him. Not here. Alice was here! It wasn't safe for her!

I felt myself start to rise in the chair quietly as Steve walked in, but his hate-filled eyes met mine and silently told me to stay seated.

He had cleaned up a bit, not looking anything like the drunk, abusive stepfather that he was. He looked politely at everyone, nodding to them in greeting, and took a seat on the other side of me.

"So what is this all about, Jasper?" he asked his gravelly voice kind. His fake concern made me sick. He didn't care and we both knew it.

Chief Swan answered the question before I could try.

"We have evidence your son murdered Allen Meyer," Chief Swan stated.

I glanced over to see Steve's reaction, leaning slightly away from him in case he tried to hurt me.

I was surprised to see that his eyes looked furious, but not because of me. It was the name. Allen Meyer.

Steve locked eyes with me and I noticed that there was a new emotion in his eyes. An emotion that I hadn't seen from him since I was little kid, coming home from school with an A+. There was a hint of…Pride. He was glad that Allen Meyer had been killed and that his stepson was being called his murderer.

The thought of him being proud of me for something like that made my stomach turn. I broke his glance and looked at the table as he quickly hid his delight.

"Huh," was all he responded, looking over at Chief Swan, leaning back in his chair. He was thinking.

I noticed Carlisle's eyes went a little tight. His face looked disapproving as he waited, expecting my step dad to say something more. When he didn't, Chief Swan just nodded and then looked back at me.

"He says he didn't kill him, but an anonymous source gave us evidence that proves that he did. That's where we have a problem," Chief Swan started.

I couldn't control myself anymore. Before he could continue, I jumped up in anger, my chair falling over and banging onto the linoleum floor.

"I didn't! Greg is just trying to pin this on me because he knows I'd have a motive. But I didn't! He's pissed because I left him and his gang to start a better life!" I insisted.

Carlisle put hand on my shoulder, "Ok, Jasper. Calm down, son," he said quietly, but his tone was hopeful and his face beamed with pride at the news that I had left the gang.

I sighed in frustration and picked up the chair before sitting down, defeated, and taking a deep breath.

Chief Swan nodded, seemingly more understanding of the situation, and took in the new twist in my case.

Steve, though… his reaction was the one I was most afraid of. He looked at me for a second with a weird look of relief on his face.

"You mean you aren't in that gang anymore?" he asked quietly, some satisfaction seeping into his voice.

My chest tightened at the look on his face. It was the same look he always had after he had finished hurting me. Contentment. Relief. The gang wouldn't be around to protect me from him anymore.

I nodded tensely to him. To an onlooker, like Chief Swan and Carlisle, it probably looked like he was relieved that his stepson was out of the danger of the gang. Steve and I both knew what it really meant, I could see it in his eyes. I looked away from him again.

Chief Swan cleared his throat to get our attention again.

"Well, with this new information, we are going to have to look more deeply into the case and into the validity of our anonymous source," he said.

He continued, turning to me, "Jasper, this is Officer Smith. He is going to bring you to a holding room for now," he said before standing up and starting to exit the room.

I swallowed nervously and nodded. The officer held my arm tightly as we walked out of the room, Steve trailing behind "like a good father would." As we entered the hallway, I saw Alice jump out of the chair she had been sitting in and hastily make her way to me.

The officer went to stop her, but Chief Swan waved her to me and I gave him a grateful look.

"Jazz!" she breathed, crashing into me. I held her tightly, afraid this might be one of the last times I would see her or touch her. I didn't say anything back, just breathed in her scent slowly until I felt that hand on my shoulder. I cringed away from him quickly. Steve stood behind me, looking at Alice.

"Who's this Jasper?" he asked curiously. There was a hint of amusement in his voice that I didn't like at all.

Before I could answer, he offered her his hand, "I am Jasper's stepfather, Steve. You are?" His tone was soft and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

My eyes flashed at him and I pulled Alice away from his hand, protectively nudging her behind my back. Everyone in the room looked at me in confusion. I expected Steve would gave me some type of warning look, but before he could, Alice skipped out from behind my back obliviously and accepted his hand. I breathed in sharply to steady myself.  
_  
__She is okay, we are in a police station, there are other people around, Carlisle and Chief Swan are here, she is safe here. _I thought to myself.

"I'm Alice! Jasper's girlfriend. It's nice to finally meet you," she cheered happily, having no clue who's hand she was shaking. No idea what those hands had done to me. She thought he was just a normal father, instead of what he really was. A monster.

I guess that's why they call me his son. I was pretty much just as bad, if not worse. I had killed people and she touched me all the time… I guess she was used to touching monsters by now.

Despite all of this, I still hovered over her protectively, watching his every move. He smiled sweetly at her and I felt my stomach tighten in disgust.

"Alice. Such a nice name," he pondered, still holding her hand; he knew it was killing me to see him touching her. I clenched my jaw and tried to calm down.

"You should really come over sometime, when this is all over. I'd like to get to know you a little better," he offered politely.

Again, I tried pulling her into me and away from him and his grasp. Away from the same hand he had used to punch and hit me. I wrapped my arms around her waist protectively and held her tightly.

Alice was obviously still oblivious. She just tilted her head up and kissed my jaw lovingly, which made my tension diminish slightly, but my protectiveness didn't fade at all. Steve raised a curious eyebrow as he watched the kiss.

"Yeah that's a good idea. I would like that," she answered him and gave him a big smile.

My chest tightened as I slowly pulled us farther away, hoping she wouldn't notice. I already knew that I was never going to let her come over, no matter what he or she said here.

Thankfully, Alice didn't notice my discrete moving and she put her arms over mine in front of her. Carlisle joined us in the hallway, then, his face concentrated and confused. He walked over casually to stand beside me and looked to Steve.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle; Alice's uncle. She lives with me. We didn't properly meet in the room a few minutes ago. You are Jasper's stepfather?"

I watched, interested that Carlisle introduced himself politely, but didn't offer his hand like he normally would have. Did he suspect something? I really hoped not. I'd be in a lot of trouble with Steve if he did.

Steve nodded to confirm Carlisle's statement.

"Well it was nice of you to come down here with Jasper," Steve spoke slowly. I noticed he seemed a bit wary. He thought I had told Carlisle something. I shook my head at him. He caught on right away and softened his look toward Carlisle, who had been watching us interact. I noticed his eyes tighten again, like earlier. I swallowed nervously as he spoke.

"Yes, well, I just wanted to make sure he got here okay. I guess we should let the officer take Jasper for now," he said, emphasizing the "for now."

He then turned to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. This was much different than the last touch that had been there. Steve's. Unlike Steve, Carlisle's touch was light and caring.

"We'll get this misunderstanding figured out soon; you just relax for now," he assured me, taking a step back to let Alice say goodbye. I threw him a grateful, but weak smile.

Alice leaned the back of her hand onto my chest and took a few deep breaths. She turned around with a worried look in her eyes I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off.

"I know, I know, everything is going to be fine," she spoke quietly, laughing a light laugh. I nodded to assure her and kissed the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes, taking in the feeling, cherishing it.

"I love you darling," I breathed into her ear, letting my accent slip into the words. I took her hand softly into mine. She just nodded and pressed her forehead to my chest, breathing in deeply.

"I love you too. No matter what you've done…" she whispered so quietly that only I could hear her.

She knew. She knew that I had done it, even though I had said I didn't. She could tell that I had lied. She knew what I was, but still, she was here with me. Loving me. She looked up at me now with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I'll see you soon," she said and wrapped her arms around my neck to hug me. I wrapped mine around her too and lifted her off the ground in a huge bear hug.

"Thank you," I said gratefully as I set her back on the ground. My heart broke as her red eyes met mine. I didn't want her to feel this sadness, or be separated from her.

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed me softly, but then it turned into more. She kissed me hard, her lips full of passion and longing. She knew that this might be the last time too. Her lips pressed tightly to mine as we moved together, perfectly as always. She pulled back then pecked them one more time.

"No problem. Just make sure you get out of here," she ordered with a smile that didn't quite make it to her eyes.

I could see the pain there, hidden deep in her eyes. She couldn't lose me, just as I couldn't lose her; because without each other… we weren't whole.

**Author's note: OH MY GOODNESS! Jasper going to jail! *Gasp* What's going to happen?! How the heck is he going to get out of THAT?! Can he…? And this chapter introduced Steve a little more, how'd you feel about him and his disgusting self? TELL ME, REVIEW! **


	24. Apart

**Author's note: hello WORLD! Thank you all for all the amazing reviews! And thanks for giving some virtual cookies to my beta, she is probably fat from all them now! xD Well here is the next AND THE LONGEST chapter of Hope, ENJOY! (you will LOVE the length!) **

Chapter 23- Apart

_APOV_

I sat at the breakfast table, pushing my food around glumly. It was almost time to leave for school, but I didn't want to move. Jasper wouldn't be there.

On top of that, I was extremely tired. Without Jasper singing to me, I couldn't seem to fall into a good sleep. Instead, I was up worrying about him all night. What if they put him in jail for life? He would get shipped to some big prison far away, and I would never be able to see or talk to him. I couldn't stand the thought of him being in a jail with huge, dangerous men. Jasper was different now…he didn't like hurting people anymore. Could he still defend himself? What would that do to him?

And then he would never again be here to sing me to sleep...or cuddle with me as we watched movies. We wouldn't get to laugh together, spend time together, or be together. He wouldn't be here with me; where he belonged. I quickly pushed the thought from my mind, knowing if I kept thinking about it, I'd break.

I started thinking about the murder. I knew Jasper was different before he was with me, but I wondered what could have been so bad that he murdered a full grown man? Not a gang member…just a regular guy…

And then the one thing that had been bugging me since this whole situation happened popped into my head again. How did I see it? How did I dream about it before it happened?! Was I some kind of freak? Psychic, maybe?

I gloomily stabbed my fork into my food once more. I just wasn't hungry. There were so many thoughts racing through my head, I hardly knew what to do…

I heard someone clear their throat softly to warn me they were there. I turned my head slowly to see Esme standing in the doorway. She gave me a warm smile and glided gracefully over to me.

"How are you doing, dear?" she asked, taking a seat beside me.

She wrapped her arms lovingly around my waist and I let myself lean into her, sighing heavily.

"Okay… I guess. A little tired and worried," I murmured with a shrug.

Esme nodded understandingly and rubbed my back soothingly.

"He'll be fine, Alice. He's a good boy. Carlisle will make sure he doesn't go to jail; you shouldn't worry. He'll be back here before you know it!" she assured me, her eyes staring intently into mine, expressing her certainty.

I nodded stiffly as she pulled me closer to her in a caring hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without him; he means everything to me…" I admitted into her shirt.

She sighed softly, "I know, love."

She continued to rub my back gently as I stayed cuddled up close to her. I felt like we sat there for a long time before she gave me one last squeeze.

"You'd better get ready for school. It'll help get your mind off of things. Eat up," she ordered. She gave me another warm smile and slid away quietly, leaving me to my thoughts.

"Alice?" Edward called softly, interrupting my thoughts before they could really form again.

As he entered the room, I looked away from my destroyed food and over to him.

"Would you like to come to school with me?" he asked hesitantly in the same small voice. He didn't want to push me into anything too quickly.

"Sure..." I mumbled and got up.

Edward waited as I dumped the food in the trash and got my backpack. I stopped in front of him, waiting to follow him out to his car. His eyes searched over my face carefully before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go pick up Bella," he cheered in a happier tone as he pulled me out of the house.

When we got to Bella's house, I got out of the front seat and slipped quietly into the back so she could sit with Edward. Bella seemed shocked that I hadn't jumped out of the car, skipping over to greet her. I noticed Edward exchange glances with her, but I ignored them. Through the whole ride she kept glancing back with a worried look on her face. As we exited Edward's Volvo at school, she finally made a move. She surprised me by pulling me into a tight, caring hug.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Alice," she assured me as she let me go.

I just nodded, not even attempting a smile, before strolling away. I could feel both of their worried gazes burning into my back.

I was fine, just concerned…and missing Jasper. He was strong. I knew he'd find a way to be okay whether or not he got out…but I wouldn't. He was my everything. The only thing I really knew. Without him, I felt incomplete…like part of me was missing.

As I walked, I saw Greg sitting on the picnic table that the gang was always at. He watched me with a pleased look as I walked alone; without Jasper.

My fists clenched involuntarily and my eyes tightened in anger. I never hated anyone before, but after one look at Greg, I knew that this is what it must feel like. I truly hated him. My hands were shaking now and I took a deep breath, trying to calm down and not say anything. Jasper wouldn't want me to get involved with him.

I noticed his eyes following me as a cruel grin started to spread across his face.

"How's it feel?" Greg suddenly shouted to me, followed by a malicious chuckle.

Nick's head shot up to see who Greg was yelling to. He spotted me and offered me a soft smile, followed by a questioning glance up at Greg.

Now he was practically inviting me over. My earlier plan of ignoring him was suddenly just a dim memory as I bravely walked over to him.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly, still fuming, trying to keep my growing anger in check.

He sprung off of the table to stand a few inches in front of me. I looked up at him, daring to meet his hard hazel eyes.

"How does it feel…" he started again slowly, "knowing _you_ are the reason Jasper will be in jail for the rest of his life," he stated simply, amusement glinting in his eyes.

I couldn't hold it back. Not after that statement. Everything I had been holding in all morning came streaming out.

"Me?! _I'm_ the reason?! Who is the one who planted evidence saying he did it?! Just because you like to feel POWERFUL! To feel like you OWN people!" I could hear my voice getting louder, but I didn't care, I kept going.

"Jasper was just starting to have the life he deserved! The life _you_ messed up in the first place!"

He interrupted me, "Hey, hey, little girl. You'd better watch who you're accusing," he said, stepping close enough to me that I could feel his breath hitting the top of my head.

"Now, look here. _Jasper_ chose this life. _He _chose to join in with us and he knew what could happen when he did. If his life is messed up, it is _not_ on me," Greg said fiercely.

I looked up at him, my eyes burning into his, shaking my head, "You won't get away with this you know. Someday, someone will get sick of you bossing them around, calling all the shots. And then you'll be put away for so long you'll regret ever doing any of this!" I said more calmly, but with all my strength, my hatred towards him dripping from each word.

I noticed Nick's face tighten in confusion as he watched us. He looked wary as he stepped closer to where Greg and I stood, seemingly centimeters apart now.

Greg's expression didn't change at all, his smile staying just as hateful and gross as earlier.

"You think his life is _so _much better with you?! HA! Yeah…_way_ better with us not there to protect him. He is safer in jail anyway. I did him a _favor_!" he snarled.

I stayed quiet, not sure how to respond to that. Protect him? From _what_? Safer in jail? I opened my mouth to demand to know what he meant by that, but Nick spoke before I could.

"Jasper's in jail?" he asked slowly. I could see his face was trying to stay blank, emotionless, but I could see shock and displeasure surfacing. His eyes betrayed how he really felt.

"Yup," Greg answered lightly with a grin and low chuckle, his eyes never leaving my face.

I continued watching as Nick's jaw muscles tightened and his eyes went wary. He kept his mouth shut as Greg started to speak again, getting even closer to me.

"Now," he started, brushing a cool finger across my cheek. I flinched away from him, my eyes flashing, but Nick's look from behind Greg was enough to warn me not to say anything.

Greg continued sweetly, "If I were a pretty little thing like you, I'd run away from here before you get yourself hurt."

It was a warning. Though his voice was soft, his eyes gleamed with malice. Nick nodded to tell me to leave too, but his eyes were protective. I ignored him.

"Is that a threat?" I asked boldly.

He smiled, raising his eyebrows, his voice smooth, "Take it how you will."

"I'm not afraid of you," I said, my voice clear and unwavering.

"You might want to reconsider that," he said almost inaudibly, eyes flashing, before backing away from me. The conversation was over.

I shook my head, not responding to him, before growling, "Jasper _will_ get out!"

I then turned sharply to leave, quickening my pace before I could change my mind. As I walked away, I heard Greg chuckle before saying, "You keep thinking that..."

I slowed my pace after I got away from Greg, but I was too furious to think straight as I stalked angrily toward English class. I noticed people were staring at me, but none of them really bothered me. I was too upset to care.

That is, until I saw Mike Newton leaning smugly against the side of the English building. His eyes were following me the whole time as I tried to ignore him, my annoyance with him already starting to grow. I was about to open the door when he spoke.

"I heard about your boyfriend," he started, strolling over to me with a cocky look on his face. He stopped right front of me and I hastily took a step backward.

"So?" I grumbled in annoyance.

He gave me a sympathetic smile before turning his tone back to smug.

"Well... since now you know we were all right about him and you're done with him, I was wondering if maybe--"

I cut him off quickly before he could say more.

"Sorry, I'm not done with him, nor will I ever be. So if you will excuse me…" I smirked at him, but I felt the anger and annoyance building up even more quickly.

Mike grabbed my arm to speak again, but froze when someone cleared their throat loudly.

"Leave the lady alone Newton," Nick said softly and nicely, but his eyes were full of warning. Mike took a quick step away from me, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I was just talking to her," Mike explained so quickly you could hardly understand him. Nick smirked and took the place beside me.

"Uh-huh," was all Nick said and shooed Mike away with a roll of his eyes.

Nick's eyes then trailed over to mine, looking extremely troubled.

"Greg told me what he did to Jasper…I didn't know…I'm sorry," he apologized with a frown.

I examined his face. It seemed genuine. He really hadn't known.

"Yeah…" I started, "we'll get out of it somehow though; Carlisle got him a really good lawyer. Maybe that will be good enough," I said in a optimistic voice.

Nick gave me a small smile and nodded. I really hoped it was enough.

"I hope so," he echoed my thoughts. Surprisingly, his voice was full of the same genuine care that mine had. Nick really did care about Jasper; they'd been through a lot together, I guessed.

Suddenly something Greg had said earlier shot through my mind again. I decided to ask while I had the chance.

"Nick, what did Greg mean about Jasper not being safe without you guys?" I asked stiffly, searching his eyes for the answer. Something shot through them, but he pushed it out quickly.

"Mmm, I don't know, Greg is weird like that," Nick chuckled uncomfortably and wrapped a casual arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me I guess.

I knew something was wrong. The look in his eyes was a cross between worry, pain and defeat. Something was definitely wrong, I could feel it. Nick was lying to me.

"You shouldn't worry," he continued, more cheerfully, "Jasper's a tank, no one can touch him!"

He walked me to the class door. His arm slowly lifted from my shoulder and his warm fingers touched my cheek to try and reassure me.

Then, a playful smirk came speeding onto his face, "Tell me if Newton bugs you again, I got your back."

"Thanks, Nick," I said before adding quietly, "What about Greg?"

He light smirk faded slightly, "You might want to stay away from Greg, Alice. Don't push him…."

He didn't say this threateningly; it sounded more like he regretted having to say it. I just nodded, showing him I appreciated him watching out for me.

Jasper would appreciate it too, I thought, sighing before turning into English class.

_________________________________________________________________

After a long, dull day at school, I walked over to Jasper's work. I figured I should let Scott know that Jasper wouldn't be at work for a while…at least until this thing got worked out.

The walk wasn't long, since we were in small-town Forks. I opened the door, hearing the bell hanging above it "ding" to announce me.

Scott smiled warmly at me, but when he saw I was alone, he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Hey, where's Jasper today?" he asked, getting up from his computer desk and walking over to me. His eyes were in the beginning stages of worry.

"Umm, he won't be in for a while.…" I started, not sure how much I should say. I decided on mostly truth.

"The cops arrested him…for something he didn't do," I lied very convincingly.

Scott's eyes widened in shock as he nodded slowly.

"And when he was finally coming through…" he grumbled, plopping down in one of the waiting chairs.

He let his head hit the wall and shook it in frustration. I frowned, but then turned, hearing little footsteps running my way.

I was suddenly pushed forcefully backward as little arms wrapped me into a big hug. Johnny!

"Alice!" he squealed, his big blue eyes dancing with excitement and affection.

Since Johnny had gone away, he had grown a bit. It hadn't been that long, but already, his whole body was bigger. I guessed that he had been really thin and small before because of his dad… he probably hadn't had much to eat.

"Hey Johnny!" I cheered, picking him up into a tight, loving hug, "How are you doing?"

"Good! Where's Jasper?!" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his cute eyes.

I put him back down onto the ground and frowned. I couldn't tell this innocent little boy, the one who wanted to be just like Jasper, what he had done. Or that he was in jail. Even though I had a feeling Johnny wouldn't care what Jasper had done years ago, I still felt the need to protect Jasper's reputation with Johnny; someone who mattered. I covered it up with another lie.

"He won't be here for a while…family emergency. He had to go out of town," I said, giving Johnny a reassuring smile.

Johnny's big, normal, toothy grin faded into a frown.

"Oh," he breathed, his voice heavy with disappointment. He shifted his position uncomfortably, looking down at his feet.

"Hey cheer up, he'll be back soon!" I promised, running my hand through his curly hair. His eyes flashed up to mine.

"Can you give him something for me?" he asked now, his voice sounding happier and lighter.

I nodded. Johnny pulled me into another tight hug, tighter than the last, and then pulled away, his toothy smile appearing again.

"And tell him I miss him!" he demanded with a serious look.

"I will," I promised.

He then ran quickly back to the gym. What a kid. I really hoped he turned out to be like Jasper. Then some girl would be lucky enough to have him someday, like I had Jasper.

"I miss him too…" I whispered softly.

_______________________________________________________________________

_JPOV_

When you're sitting alone in a holding cell for hours on end, what else can you do but think?

I had been sitting in this dull room for a whole night; which I might say was the most uncomfortable night ever. Every night this weekend, I had laid in bed with Alice, my angel, right beside me. I had never felt happier than when she was lying in my arms.

The memory of our last kiss still lingered on my lips. The look in her soft, loving eyes as she pulled away from me was all I could see.

As I sat here in the holding cell, I worried about her. She was at school alone. Without me. The whole gang was probably sitting at the usual table outside. I could imagine Greg looking over at her with a look of satisfaction. I could see him being happy because she was alone, and not with me. He thought I would be in here forever, and I knew no one would challenge that thought. No one defied him. Ever.

My mind drifted off to earlier memories, back to the moment I had first made the decision to join the gang. I learned right away that the first and most important rule was, "Always listen to Greg."

_"Come on man!" Nick yelled over to me. We were only fifteen at the time; more than two years ago. I dragged my feet, following Nick as he walked quickly toward the local diner.___

_"I don't know Nick… I'm fine. We don't have to join a gang," I mumbled dully, emotionless, as I always was. I had learned that the only way to survive my life with Steve was by blocking it all out. If I couldn't feel, I couldn't hurt.___

_Nick groaned loudly and spun around to meet my eyes.___

_"Jasper… you know you aren't fine. We need to do this, for the billionth time! Now shh, come on," he grabbed my arm lightly to pull me into the diner.___

_When we entered, there was a guy sitting at the counter, watching us walk in. He was about 16 or 17, just a little older than we were. He glanced down at his watch and smiled.___

_"Right on time. Good job," he grinned, approaching us. He placed a hand on each of our shoulders. ___

_"Nick, who is your friend?"___

_"This is Jasper…" Nick answered nervously. ___

_The guy's gaze stopped on me, searching me carefully before he spoke.___

_"Jasper, then. I'm Greg. I'm the leader of The Punishers…I hear you two want to join."___

_It was a statement more than a question, but I felt like I should answer him somehow. I nodded slowly.___

_"You look pretty tough. Good shape. You could be a good addition," he murmured examining us again. ___

_I noticed his eyes were dull, much like my own. They didn't seem to have much emotion to them either. I also noticed how big he was; his arms were huge and his hand gripped my shoulder tightly. It was possible that I only saw him this way because he was the leader of a gang, but he was definitely intimidating. ___

_I cleared my throat nervously. He smirked.___

_"Not a patient one are you?" he chuckled.___

_I didn't like his laugh…it sounded wrong. Laughs were supposed to be happy, but his was too rough. It just sounded like hate.___

_"Well, let's get this thing started, shall we?" he finally said.___

_He began walking away from us and waved at us to follow him. Nick followed with excitement, but I just rolled my eyes and trailed after them.___

_He brought us out the back door of the diner and I saw a bunch of other guys wearing the same jacket. With them, there were two guys without jackets. Those two were being held by guys with jackets and my eyes widened in shock. The guys being held had blindfolds on. I vaguely recognized them both. They went to my school. Jocks, I thought.___

_"Now, this isn't hard. It's an easy enough task. All you gotta do is show us you are tough enough and strong enough to join," he explained smoothly.___

_"You each get a guy," he pointed to the blindfolded jocks, "and you just have to show me how strong you are."___

_He cocked his head toward them, wordlessly motioning to us to beat them up. ___

_I glanced quickly over to Nick. He looked a little uncomfortable, but then shrugged it off as he stepped toward his guy. ___

_My eyes then flashed to the guy I was supposed to beat up. I knew I could do it; I was pretty strong. I had gotten into fights at school before, but this was different. The fights at school had all happened for a reason. This guy hadn't done anything to me…___

_Greg's hand guided me forward, a smile growing on his face.___

_"I know you can do it buddy," he encouraged me. ___

_I stepped forward, following Nick's example. It was the first time that I would hurt someone for no reason. I blocked all of my emotions as I hit him, my fist making contact with his face.___

_I continued hitting him, over and over again. I was ignoring his cries for me to stop, ignoring the blood that covered my hands, ignoring my conscience.___

_Greg started clapping his hands and laughing loudly. Nick and I both snapped out of the violence at the same time and walked over to him, questioning looks on our faces.___

_"Fantastic… just fantastic. You made it through the first test. You proved you were tough and strong enough to beat someone up. Good," he congratulated.__  
__"But there's another test too. One more. Think you're up for it?" he asked.___

_I exchanged a look with Nick before nodding. We had come this far. It was too late to turn back now.___

_"Great. So now…we have to see how strong and tough you are when someone is beating you up," he smirked, a cruel look spreading over his face.___

_Nick and I both took a quick step back, surprise rushing over us as Greg waved two fingers. ___

_The guys in jackets grabbed onto our arms. My whole body went into panic mode. I took a breath to try to steady myself. ___

_Two guys held our arms while two guys stood in front of us. They pulled chains off of their belt loops as they sized us up, taunting expressions on their faces.___

_As they began hitting me over and over again, I squeezed my eyes shut like I had always done with my stepdad. I clenched my teeth and grunted, trying to block out the pain. The chains slashed on my stomach viciously.___

_"Fight back you wimp!" one of the guys screamed at me, his voice full of laughter and hate. ___

_I tried to ignore them. Why did Nick get us into this? It was just as bad as Steve! They kept screaming things at me, hitting me with things and then with their fists.___

_They then pushed me to the ground and kicked me. I felt blood rush down my face, but I didn't make a sound. ___

_I heard Nick cry out in pain and my emotions kicked in again. It wasn't fair for him to suffer through this--he wasn't used to it!___

_I pushed the guys off of me as hard as I could and they fell back in surprise. I threw myself in front of Nick in a flash of speed. The guys went to pull me away from him, but Greg stopped them.___

_"Wow, sacrificing yourself for one of your friends. We need that. Always have your gang's back," he said, patting my shoulder hard, causing pain to lash through my body. ___

_He gave me a proud grin and threw us both a look to tell us to wait there. He then turned to walk inside the diner. The guys around us still looked at me with shocked expressions. I ignored them, helping Nick up and keeping my arm around his waist so he could stand.___

_"T-Thanks man," he coughed out, spitting some blood onto the ground. ___

_Greg walked out after only a minute. He threw the two things in his hand at both of us. I caught mine and looked at it: the gang jacket!___

_"Congratulations," he boomed and walked in front of us. ___

_"Now just to lay out the rules. There is only one rule I really want you to remember: Always listen to me. You listen to me, you are all good. You don't, you'll regret ever living. Simple enough, right?" he said, looking over us to make sure we understood him clearly. I nodded stiffly at him.___

_"Good. Now go clean up and get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow," Greg ordered us, giving one more satisfied look. ___

_We were his now, but I was safe.__  
_  
That was the day I thought I made the biggest mistake of my life. But thinking about it now, was that really true?

I regretted things I had done. I hated what I did during my time with the gang, but would I still be alive if I hadn't joined?

There had been many times when one of the gang members showed up just as something was going to happen with my stepdad. Steve had backed off quickly when Greg showed up one day, his cruel smile shining, a shotgun in hand.

I guessed that I had needed them in my life then. They protected me when I had no one else.

But now… I had Alice. I had the Cullens. I could stay away from home at the Cullen house for lengths of time. I would only have to leave briefly, so Alice wouldn't get suspicious. I needed to change clothes sometimes. Those were dreaded moments, but at least Steve had still thought I was in the gang. Now he knew I had left… now he would be ready for me.

Something else worried me, too. Something I had been thinking about since yesterday. The way that Carlisle had watched Steve with suspicion. He had looked at him very tensely, disapprovingly. And he hadn't shaken his hand. Did he suspect something? Did he notice something? I couldn't see what though…

But at least that would mean he would make sure Alice didn't go near him. Even if that was the only good thing that would come from his suspicion, it made me feel slightly better.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone starting to unlock my door.

"You have a visitor," Chief Swan called through the door in a friendly voice. Alice! Had she come to see me?

My whole body moved in a flash, up in the air in a second, my eyes searching desperately to meet hers.

But what I saw was the opposite of what I expected. He stood in front of me with a smug expression and a friendly, but obviously fake look in his eyes. Steve.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, letting my anger slide off of me after Chief Swan had left the room.

Steve raised a curious eyebrow, his expression turning amused, but also angry.

"Don't talk to me like that," he ordered viciously.

I took a step away from him quickly, but he regained his friendly posture.

"I'm here like every other father would be if their son was in here," he answered, leaning against the doorframe casually, his eyes drifting lazily around the room.

I glared darkly at him.

"You aren't my father," I said angrily, glad that I shared no blood with that man. Or that monster, I should say. Steve snorted.

"And I'm damn glad I'm not! You think if you were actually my son I'd still be around? Ha! Nope, I'd be like your pop; leaving before you could fail me even more. Although…"

He paused to think about something and took a step closer to me as I took a step away from him.

"I actually _was_ glad you were my stepson for one second yesterday. Right when they told me you killed that man. Mmm… I was proud of you for that, shows your life hasn't been an _entire_ waste," he chuckled deviously.

His dancing eyes met mine, boring into them with some glint of amusement. They then returned back to their normal hard, disgusting look that always lingered behind the hate and coldness.

I didn't say anything, not willing to play his games. I avoided his eyes and him. I sat as far away from him as I could, even though I knew he couldn't do anything here. He started again though; his cruel laugh low and amused.

"So how about Alice, huh? She's a cute one," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

My eyes flashed up to his as soon as her name passed from his lips. My hands balled into tight fists, giving him a warning look. His smile just grew, a pleased look spreading over his hard face.

"Found your weak spot, huh, tough guy? I like her…I'm sure she'd love to come over some night and get to know me a little better," his gross laugh echoed through the holding cell and I felt myself launch off the bed at him. I was right in front of his face in seconds, but I didn't dare touch him.

"You will not touch her," I hissed, letting the acid seep into my words.

His eyes just danced with mischief as he knocked lightly on the cell door. Chief Swan opened it seconds later as Steve put a hand on my shoulder. I fought not to cringe away from him.

"Of course I won't," he chuckled again, thick sarcasm dripping from his voice.

He stepped out of the cell before I could grab him. No!

The heavy door shut behind him and I was left alone in the cell again. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration, hoping Carlisle's hunch was enough to keep him from letting Alice near Steve.

**Author's note: Steve... ICK! HATE HIM... although I wrote it so you'd hate him... LOL, but how did you like the chapter? So much going on in this chapter, so many different people! Tell me what you thought! REVIEW REVIEW! And don't forget to say something nice to my beta! She has to go through all my grammar, must suck! Lol! Oh, next chapter MIGHT not make the Sunday deadline like usual because I have to go out of town, but we will try! **


	25. You got a friend in me

**Author's note: I'm sorry! Don't kill me. I know I didn't get the Sunday update done, unfortunately when I went out of town I couldn't bring my laptop. BUT to make it up to you all, my beta and I have created a MAD long chapter! More than 5700 words! LONGER THAN EVER BEFORE! And if you ask me it's a pretty excellent chapter too. Oh and the blog and playlist have been updated!  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 24- You got a friend in me

_JPOV_

It felt like the jail walls were closing in on me. They became smaller and smaller every day. I had been in here for four days.

My lawyer said that the police were just gathering some last minute evidence and trying to find witnesses.

He also said he was building up a good defense, but I didn't know how he would since all evidence did point to me…which made sense, since I did do it…

The trial was in two days; Sunday. It was moving very fast. Carlisle said he had pulled some strings so I wouldn't have to wait around for years before going to trial, but I had my own ideas. I thought that the prosecution was just trying to speed things up so that they could ship me off to some jail cell for the rest of my life. Steve would be glad, I thought bitterly, get me off his filthy back.

Speaking of Steve, he had come to visit me every day. It was as if he was taunting me. Every time he came, he had a cocky grin and that cruel mischievous look in his eyes. He looked like he was planning something. After he left, I would worry constantly until Alice showed up to visit me.

Alice's visits were the only things keeping me from either breaking out of this place or going insane. She would drop by every day for as long as they'd let her, but obviously that was never enough time. I would hold her close the whole time, taking in deep breaths of her. It kept me sane, relaxed me. I think she sensed how hard it was for me, not having her around, because she always made sure we were touching while she was here.

The first night she had come to visit, she had been troubled. I thought at first it was because the cell was making her uncomfortable, but then she told me that she had spoken with Johnny that day.

"I don't know what to tell him, Jazz. I don't want to lie to the kid, so I just said you had to go out of town…do you think we should tell him where you really are?" she had asked.

I had sighed, thinking about it. Johnny deserved the truth. He didn't need to know that I had killed a guy…but I didn't want to hide things from him. He idolized me. I should be honest with him and at least let him know I was in jail. If I was letting him down, then at least he could decide whether or not he still wanted to look up to me.

"We should tell him," I had decided after getting my thoughts together.

She had nodded with a proud smile, "I hoped you'd say that. Maybe I could bring him with me tomorrow? We could explain to him together…" she had offered.

"It's a plan," I had agreed, kissing the top of her head.

She and Johnny had arrived early the next day, before school would be starting. Alice had explained that she wanted to bring him first thing, and that she would come back alone after school to spend more time with me.

I had sat him next to me and looked him in the eyes. His bright eyes were dimmed as he looked around.

"Alice says you're in jail 'cause they think you killed someone," Johnny stated.

I swallowed and nodded slowly, "Alice is right."

"You didn't though, right? She said they made a mistake. You'd never kill somebody," he said, his eyes hopeful.

My stomach tightened as I looked into his eyes. Lies. First Carlisle, now Johnny. At least I didn't have to lie to Alice…

"Of course they made a mistake," I managed to say.

He hugged me then and I wrapped my arms around him, "It'll be okay, buddy. I'll get out of here," I assured him.

Alice watched us with a tiny smile. I met her eyes and she gave me a knowing look. She could see how guilty I felt for lying to him about the murder.

When Johnny pulled back, I ruffled his hair, "So you're doing okay, right? Still going to karate class and fighting hard?"

He grinned, teeth shining, "You bet! Wait till you see my new moves! You'll come back soon to see, right?"

"Of course. As soon as I can, I'll be over. I'm proud of you, buddy," I said, smiling.

He beamed and hugged me again.

"You about ready for school, Johnny? We'll be late if we don't leave now," Alice told him after a moment.

"I'm ready! Good luck, Jasper. I'll see you soon. You'll be out in no time, I know it!" he exclaimed.

I punched him lightly, playfully, on the arm, "You bet. Have a good day in school. Thanks for coming by to visit me."

"Bye!" he waved, leaving the room.

Alice came over and wrapped her arms around me, "I'll see you after school," she promised.

I nodded and leaned down to kiss her fully on the lips. She grinned coming out of it, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Thanks for bringing him down."

"No problem. Plus, it gives me an excuse to see you twice in one day!" she said with a playful smile.

"Gotta love that. See you in a few hours," I said, stalling.

"Yep," she said, stalling right along with me. Neither of us wanted her to leave.

I leaned down to kiss her again, but we were interrupted by the door opening.

"Alice! C'mon! We don't wanna be late!" Johnny yelled.

She grinned and pecked me on the cheek before running over to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said, waving one more time before leaving.

It had been a long day, waiting for her to return…

I suddenly jumped out of my thoughts as one of the police officers unlocked my door to let someone in.

I groaned internally because I knew it wouldn't be Alice. She was shopping with Rosalie today so she could have a new "cute" outfit for me to look at when she came tonight. I rolled my eyes; like she needed anything new in order to look cute. It was just an excuse to shop some more, but I didn't mind. I knew she enjoyed it. A little too much maybe, but it made her happy and that's all that mattered.

I felt a light hand smack the side of my head and I leaped up. I instantly knew who it was just by the slap. Nick. He had always done that to get me out of my own little world.

I tackled him to the ground and looked at him, surprised to see him. He shook his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes so he could see me better.

"Get off of me man!" he grumbled, trying to push me off of him.

The older police officer watched us with an amused look before shrugging and leaving the room with a chuckle.

"Oh, you can't take me anymore?" I replied with a taunting edge to my voice.

His eyes lit up to the challenge, just like they always had, ever since we were kids.

"You wish!" he threw me off of him in a flash, having me pinned to the floor now. We wrestled playfully around for a bit, something we actually hadn't done in a while. Sometimes we would do it with the gang around, but Greg would always just kick us and tell us to grow up.

Eventually we sat down breathlessly and my mind finally focused. Why was he here? I thought that after I left the gang he wouldn't dare come near me. I didn't even think about him coming to see me. I thought maybe... just maybe, he had helped Greg plan this.

Nick seemed to guess what I was thinking because he responded directly to my thoughts.

"I know… didn't expect to see me anytime soon, right?" he chuckled low, but rough, slightly nervous.

"No, not really," I admitted with the same low laugh.

He nodded understandingly before standing up to stretch.

"I had no idea Greg had planned this man. I'm sorry. I found out when Alice was talking to Greg and—"

I cut him off before he could finish.

"Greg was near Alice?!" I yelled, my voice jumping a pitch higher than normal.

Nick put a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me, but my concern made my hands start to shake.

"Chill! I was there. Do you think I would let anything happen to your girl? I'm taking care of her, don't worry," he assured me in a convincing voice.

I somewhat relaxed back into my seat, relieved that at least Nick was there.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her while I was stuck in here," I said, then sighed in frustration, running my hands through my long blonde curls.

Nick gave me a weak smile, but his brown eyes seemed troubled, like a battle had been going on in his mind.

"You shouldn't be in here. You are finally getting that life. The one worth living, you know? You have Alice… a purpose."

He shook his head angrily and slumped back down on to the floor beside me.

"I'll get out," I grumbled gloomily, staring blankly at the wall.

I knew that if I didn't get out of here, that's exactly how I would be looking at everything again. Blankly. No emotion, no hope, no Alice… nothing.

I clutched my fists and shook my head viciously, trying to get the thoughts of that hell out of my mind.

"Hopefully," Nick agreed, looking around the small cell again, his troubled look growing.

"You okay?" I asked, clearing my throat.

He just nodded slowly, still looking around the room, a look of defeat crossing over his face. Then a look of purpose and determination followed it.

"I gotta go!" he jumped up suddenly and patted me on the shoulder, "See you later, man. Hang in there…."

With one last glance, he darted out of the room, leaving me wondering what that was all about?

_________________________________________________________________

APOV

"Calm down, Alice," Edward groaned, massaging my shoulder to try and relieve the tense from all of my worrying.

"I can't. What if they decide he is guilty?! What if I never see him again?! What will I do—"

I started to panic again, but Emmett shoved a roll that had been sitting on the table into my mouth to shut me up. Edward glared darkly at him.

"Alice, you can't keep thinking like that. You have to have hope, dear," Esme said, walking around the table to give me a warm hug.

My whole family sat around the breakfast table trying to assure me that everything would be okay. Nothing they said seemed to calm me, though. It was today. The court day. The one where everything would be decided; Jasper's fate and mine.

"We'd better go if you want to see Jasper before the hearing," Carlisle said, getting up from breakfast.

His voice was confident. He was trying to stay positive, like Esme and everyone else. I was trying too, but I knew the truth. Jasper had killed him. I could see it in his eyes. Knowing this pulled my optimistic side down a bit.

I pushed myself away from the table. As Carlisle gave Esme a quick kiss goodbye, Edward tangled me in a reassuring hug before I could leave. His example was then followed by Esme, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Even if they do lock him up, we could do a whole secret agent thing and break him out! We could probably buy some guns and grenades on eBay! And then—"

Edward punched Emmet in the shoulder before he could continue. Emmett gave him a clueless look.

"What?!" Emmett growled at Edward, pushing him in response to the punch.

Carlisle put a hand on my lower back to guide me out of the new war zone.

He and I didn't speak much on the way. Other than a few reassuring comments, he gave me my space.

I pretty much ripped the car door off as we arrived at the station and flew to Chief Swan.

"Hey Alice," he greeted with a warm smile.

He then stood up as he saw me jumping up and down in anticipation. He chuckled and rolled his eyes as he began to guide me to Jasper's holding room.

Once the door was unlocked and opened, I launched myself into Jasper's waiting arms. He had been standing, waiting at the door.

"Mmm," he sighed, holding me tightly against his chest, "I missed you so much darling." His love poured deeply into his words as he spoke them.

"I missed you more," I chuckled, and then leaned up to peck him on the lips.

He didn't allow it to stay as a peck, though. He moved his hands from my back to my face in a flash, holding my lips securely to his. He smiled underneath the kiss.

I just rolled my eyes, but I wouldn't ever think of pulling away as I kissed him back.

His kiss had so much longing in it; it might have been as much as mine. Being away from each other this much was not good. I hated it and I knew he did too. This kiss showed how much we needed to see each other.

But then something else entered his kiss. His lips moved more urgently, fearful that this would be the last time we kissed.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, rubbing his back lovingly while I kissed back with assurance. I knew that no matter what happened, neither of us would let this be the last time.

He remained very tense though, as he pulled away. He left kisses down my neck, but I could feel his pain through the kisses.

"It's okay, Jazz, you'll be free by tomorrow," I told him, grabbing his face so he would look me in the eyes. I noticed they were glossy and wary. He just nodded as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he whispered, his breath blowing over my face. My knees became so weak that they almost gave out. His cocky little smirk came racing onto his face as he felt me falling.

"You would think you would have gotten used to my irresistible charm by now," he murmured smugly, his breath still covering my face.

"You'd think," I chuckled softly, then pulled away from his face.

I leaned my head on his chest, trying to refocus what his breath had unfocused. As I tried to breathe normally, I noticed he wasn't wearing regular clothes. It was a suit. Jasper always looked so breathtaking in suits; I was surprised I didn't notice sooner.

I took a step back to look him up and down. He spun around, playfully showing off his new clothes.

"How do I look? Think I can dazzle the judge into letting me free?" he winked, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"She'll free you from criminal jail, but she'll probably lock you up for herself instead," I joked along with him.

I then reached to tighten his tie, but his eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to the side; as if he were thinking.

"Should I look uglier then?" he asked seriously, but I saw a smile tugging on his lips, "You know, just so you don't have competition," he added, his smile shining at me.

"Well if I should be worried about competition, I guess you should get ugly," I said very seriously as a big smile tugged at my lips, betraying my 'serious' act.

We didn't say anything, both marveling at each other's smiles, just enjoying the moment while we could.

It was interrupted shortly by someone walking into the room.

"We have to leave, Jasper," Alvin, Jasper's lawyer, said as he came in.

Without even thinking, my hand snatched Jasper's and held it tightly. This time it was me who was afraid; I needed to stay with him.

Jasper read my face and spoke.

"Can she ride with us?"

His voice was hopeful, but also desperate. Alvin shook his head slowly and gave us both an apologetic look. I felt the panic that had been with me earlier start to rise quickly. Jasper planted a kiss softly on my cheek.

"I'll see you in a little while, okay love?" he asked quietly, his southern accent slipping in to try and calm me.

I shook my head again, grasping his hand even more tightly. His eyes became pained. I knew he couldn't ever pull away from me.

Alvin cleared his throat and glanced impatiently at his watch. Jasper looked over to him and nodded, but then his eyes turned very troubled when he looked back at me.

I felt terrible, but I just couldn't let his hand go. Letting go of his hand would mean letting go of him.

Jasper's deep blue eyes locked with my green ones. He ran his thumb down my cheek and sighed in defeat.

"You know I can't let you go right?" he choked out, his voice wavering.

I frowned deeply and tried to focus on letting go of his hand.

"Hey guys!" I heard Nick's voice suddenly echo through the room from behind us.

Jasper's eyes didn't leave mine, but I turned around slightly to see him approaching us. He was wearing a suit shirt with the top buttons undone and a crooked smile that reminded me of Edward's.

"Shouldn't you be leaving, Jasper? Can't be late for your own hearing, you know. Might look a little bad…" he said, exchanging a knowing look with Jasper.

Jasper gave him a thankful smile in response.

"Come on Alice, you can ride with me, we'll follow them!" Nick cheered, throwing his arm encouragingly around my shoulder, probably noticing I was having a hard time letting go.

Jasper leaned down to kiss my forehead. I reluctantly let go of four of his fingers, now holding only his index finger. I let out one big sigh and let it go, causing Jasper to laugh. He wiggled his fingers around.

"I'm free!" he chuckled and nuzzled my neck before giving me one last smile.

As I watched him walk away with his lawyer, I hoped he would be free in more than just that way very soon. I frowned as he got farther away from me, crossing my arms to hold myself together. Half of me was walking away right now. The empty feeling was already seeping into me as I hoped again that this would not be the last time I saw my Jazz.

"He would never let them lock him up away from you, you know," Nick whispered softly into my ear.

What would I have done without him this past week? He had looked out for me as much as he could. My opinion of him had changed drastically as I realized how good of a friend he was to Jasper. They were like brothers.

I sighed as I looked up to meet his eyes. They were full of understanding and assurance. "Come on, lets go."

_________________________________________________________________

JPOV

I sat behind the table, nervously fiddling with a pen. We were finally here. This was the moment.

We all stood as Judge Brown walked into the room . I fiddled with my tie nervously. I knew she was not supposed to pass judgment until after the trial, but I swear she looked at me suspiciously.

After they gave us permission to be seated, I shifted in my seat to look at Alice, who was sitting in one of the rows behind me. She sat with Carlisle on one side of her and Nick on the other. She smiled brightly at me, but it didn't reach her worried eyes.

I noticed that Steve, my step dad, sat behind Alice, Nick, and Carlisle. I was relieved that she had Carlisle and Nick on either side of her. Nick knew about Steve. He'd do whatever I couldn't to make sure Steve didn't touch her while we were here. He had proved it to me all week, while keeping an eye on her for me at school. I felt like I owed him for that.

Alvin kicked me softly in the leg. I sighed and hesitantly turned back around.

The trial was going to be based simply on the judge's ruling; no jury.

"What do you plea?" Judge Brown asked authoritatively after she finished reading off all of her papers. Alvin stood up.

"My client pleads not guilty," he answered in a sure voice.

The judge nodded nonchalantly. She had probably guessed that. If I had pleaded guilty, we wouldn't even need a trial, really. Just a sentence.

She waved to the prosecutor to begin. A man in a suit got up and cleared his throat.

"I'd like to call a character witness to the stand. Mr. Greene?"

Our school principal went up, got sworn in, and sat at the stand. I groaned silently. Great…

"Mr. Greene, what is your relationship with Mr. Hale?" the prosecutor began, leaning casually against his table.

"I am his principal," Mr. Greene answered.

"Would you say you knew him well?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes, very well, he is in my office a lot," Mr. Greene replied, a disapproving look on his face as he watched me.

He never liked me, of course. Why should he? I was in the one gang in town. I was one of the only kids who actually gave him more trouble than shooting spit balls.

"And why is that?" the man in the suit asked, his voice calm and innocent, like he was surprised by the answer.

"Well Jasper has gotten into a lot of trouble at school…fights and such," Mr. Greene answered hesitantly.

I was starting to think he didn't actually want to answer these questions. I wondered if it was because he was nervous, speaking against a 'gang member,' or if he sincerely felt bad for having to testify against a student.

"Hmm…would you say Mr. Hale has a temper?" A smirk tugged at the prosecutor's lips.

"Umm. Yes, I guess he has shown signs of having a temper…." Mr. Greene shifted in his seat, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"So it wouldn't be too far off to assume that the release of his mother's murderer would cause him to be angry enough to possibly kill someone?" the prosecutor suggested, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Alvin frowned slightly, then rolled his eyes.

"It's possible, but school fights and murder are a lot different," Mr. Greene answered with a frown as well.

A little smile appeared on Alvin's face after hearing his response.

"True, but tell me please, Mr. Greene, were you surprised when you were summoned to court to witness about Jasper Hale in a murder case?" the prosecutor asked.

Mr. Greene's frown deepened, "No, I was not," he answered honestly, looking at me warily.

Alvin didn't change his expression, but made some lengthy notes on his papers.

"Thank you, no further questions," the prosecutor finished and took a satisfied seat. My stomach fluttered. This didn't seem to be turning out well.

Alvin got up and strolled over to Mr. Greene, offering him a small smile.

"Mr. Greene, what you have told us so far just states that Mr. Hale likes to get in school fights. Every teenage guy goes through school fights, right? Tell me, sir, when was the last time Mr. Hale was in your office because of a fight?" Alvin asked curiously, his eyes narrowed. Alvin knew I hadn't been in fights at school for a long while. Not since Alice came along.

"Well, actually, not very much… it was at least over a month ago," he answered, surprise in his voice as he realized this. Alvin smirked.

"So, he really doesn't fight that much, then. Probably the same as any other teenage guy. Is it possible that you were just judging him more by whom he was associating with, rather than who he actually is individually?" Alvin asked.

Mr. Greene shrugged at first, but then finally answered.

"Yes, I suppose that's possible," Mr. Greene answered again, seemingly confused that he was answering honestly, but positively, about Jasper.

"Thank you, that'll be all," Alvin said gratefully, sitting back down beside me to fill out some more notes.

The judge dismissed Mr. Greene, then. Now it was Alvin's turn to choose a witness.

He called up Scott, my boss from work. Scott walked up casually, got sworn in, and sat in front of the court with a relaxed look on his face. He nodded a greeting to me and I smiled back.

"You are Mr. Hale's boss, correct?" Alvin asked, this time he leaned casually on our table.

"Correct. He has been working for me for a year now," Scott answered, sounding bored. Alvin nodded slowly, then continued with another question.

"Do you trust him with this job? Working with children?"

Scott snorted, like the question was the dumbest he had ever heard.

"Yes, of course. The kids love him. Look right there, that one idolizes him," Scott said, pointing. I looked back to see Johnny. He had been sitting with his mother in another row. He smiled widely at me, his white teeth gleaming.

The judge looked us both over, seeing the resemblance.

"Well, a child wouldn't idolize a murderer, would they? Especially so young," Alvin continued, not talking to anyone in particular, before asking another question.

"In your opinion, do you believe that Mr. Hale would kill someone?"

Scott snorted again.

"No, I do not believe that. The kid has had a rough life, really rough, but he has a good heart. He is a good kid," Scott said with confidence.

I felt a tinge of that guilt again as I heard his answer, knowing I was actually guilty of this crime and many others. I wasn't a good kid.

Then he looked at me proudly and smiled. My guilt soared, but I also felt somewhat light and happy. It made me feel good to know that there were people that did believe in me.

The prosecutor then spoke to Scott, pulling some of what he wanted out of him, but not much. The trial dragged on for a while. People came up and left, over and over again.

I started to feel my palms sweat by this time, my nerves not doing so well. After the prosecutor called the next name, my stomach clenched.

__________________________________________________________________

Nick's POV

"Nick Graham."

I froze as my name flew through the air. My heart thudded. The prosecutor looked at me with a smirk.

Alice tapped my knee encouragingly. I looked at the small, nervous smile on her face and nodded slowly.

I then jumped up and tried to walk casually up to the little booth with the chair. I took my oath and sat as the prosecutor looked me over, seemingly satisfied.

"What is your relationship to Mr. Hale?" he asked softly, pushing nothing out of me yet. I knew he'd try, though. That's what these guys do.

"He is my man. My best friend," I answered in a sure and strong voice, nodding at Jasper. I then glanced back at the prosecutor. He didn't seem satisfied by my answer.

"So you know him pretty well, then, him being your best friend. Is it true that you were the one who got you both involved with a gang?" He asked, that now familiar smirk of his returning to his plastic face. I didn't like him.

"Yeah, that would be true," I answered with a roll of my eyes. Why did he have to be so formal when addressing everything?

Jasper stiffened nervously at the talk of the gang.

"But Jasper quit," I added in quickly. The prosecutor nodded nonchalantly.

"I have information that he just quit, though. A little more than a week ago. Now, while you were in the gang together, what was Jasper's role? I interviewed one gang member, who wanted to remain anonymous, and he, I quote, said, 'Jasper was our man who did the dirty work.' What dirty work would that be?"

The prosecutor asked me this curiously, leaning his butt on his table.

I raised a eyebrow in disbelief. Like I would tell him that. I didn't know a lot about court systems, but I knew enough not to incriminate myself.

I shrugged, having a blank look on my face.

"I don't remember him ever being 'the man who did our dirty work.' We aren't wimps; we can do our own dirty work," I said to avoid the question slyly.

The prosecutor rolled his eyes.

"All right," he said, then changing his direction in the questioning.

"Since you and Mr. Hale are so close, you must have heard how he felt about Allen Meyer being released from jail so early. How did he react, Mr. Graham?"

I smirked at him calling me "Mr. Graham," before answering the question.

I answered quickly, more relaxed than the last one, but watched my words carefully.

"Well, obviously he was upset. He thought his mom's life was worth more than five years. And I agree."

The man in the suit nodded casually at my answer, picking up some papers to glance over them.

"When he was upset, did he ever say anything about wanting to kill Allen Meyer?" he asked.

Jasper leaned forward, his eyes wide as he looked at me, but I answer truthfully.

"No."

Jasper really never had ever spoken like that about him. He had said that he hated him and was furious about it, but he had never really said he wanted to kill him. It just sort of happened.

The prosecutor's head popped up in surprise. Jasper smiled widely in his seat, along with his lawyer.

"In our other interviews, someone said you were actually with him when he supposedly committed the murder…Mr. Graham, did you see Jasper Hale kill Allen Meyer?"

He asked this very suddenly, his tone serious. The whole place went dead silent.

I clutched my jaw tightly, knowing I had seen the whole thing. I remembered it clearly: Jasper grabbing my knife and heading over to him, stabbing him in the stomach three times angrily. Then I remember the knife clanging to the pavement, Jasper stumbling backward in shock, his face whiter than usual after he saw what he did. I had ran forward and caught him before he fell. His whole body shook as I helped him stagger home, and then as I cleaned him up.

Now this man was standing in front of me, asking me to tell him this. Asking me to tell him that I stayed with my best friend the whole night after he had killed a man, helping him cope with the shock of it all. How was I supposed to do that to Jasper?

If I told him what he wanted to hear, I would cause Jasper to be in jail, probably for the rest of his life. He wouldn't have Alice or a future anymore. He was finally starting this new life, the one he had always sat there wishing for…

He had such a bad life up until now. His dad leaving, his mom dying, his stepdad taking over and abusing him, and then I, his best friend, got him into a gang. The gang that was the whole reason why he was going to get punished for life. I was the cause of this whole thing. If I hadn't made him join the gang with me, he would have never ended up like this. Maybe he would have been worse off, but then maybe not. What could be worse than where he was right now, in a court, about to be sent to jail for murder?

All Jasper had ever done to me was be my best friend. He had saved me more times than I'd like to admit. One of the times stood out…

_The two guys held me down as other ones hit me over the head with a chain. I flew violently to the ground, my head bashing against the floor. I felt warmth start to spread over my face. Blood. ___

_The guys didn't stop there. They began kicking me viciously. The one guy kept hitting me with the chains. I tried as hard as I could to keep from screaming, to look tough.___

_Jasper was fighting silently. He was used to the pain. ___

_Suddenly I felt a snap in my leg as one of the guys kicked it. I let out a gasp of pain and braced myself for more.___

_But before I knew it, everything had stopped. No one was hitting me. Everyone had backed up with shocked expressions. ___

_I looked to see Jasper crouched protectively in front of me, giving them all a murderous warning look. I even heard a growl escape his lips. ___

_I stared at him in shock as he stood there, not just to stop them, but to fight them. For me. To protect me, his best friend, from getting hurt, even if it brought him to his death._

He would have died for me that day. There were many other times where I'm sure he would have too. We had each others backs, but I felt like he had done so much more for me than I had ever done for him. And now my testimony was supposed to put him to his death? I wouldn't let it happen! It was my turn to take the blame! My turn to save him!

"No, he did not kill Allen Meyer! I did! I stabbed him! Three times! I hated him for what he did to Jasper and his family and he was not going to get away with it. I killed Allen Meyer!" I admitted loudly, relief filling me.

Everyone gasped, including Jasper, his eyes widening in shock, mouth gaping.

I threw a hand up to make sure he didn't say anything. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head at him, meeting his eyes.

It was my turn to take the pain for him.

**Author's note: *Jaw Drop* Wow. What a best friend! I want Nick as a best friend, WHO ELSE DOES?! So how'd you like chapter? Surprise you? Tell us, REVIEW! And REVIEW! Lots of reviews are good, long reviews are good, ESPECIALLY SINCE IT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! xD  
Also! My sister has just started writing her first fanfict *round of applause* yes I have got her hooked, so if any of you are Team Jacob check it out! It's called New Moon Werewolf Style and the ID code is 5054579! Check it out! :D **

**Have a GREAT DAY!**


	26. The Art of Lies

**Author's note: Here is another chapter! Another LONG chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 25- The Art of Lies

_JPOV_

I felt my knuckles tighten on the edge of the table as they called out the name. Nick Graham. He knew everything.

As the prosecutor sorted through his questions, Nick remained strong in his answers, never giving anything away. But this question he couldn't avoid.

"In our other interviews, someone said you were actually with him when he supposedly committed the murder…Mr. Graham, did you see Jasper Hale kill Allen Meyer?"

My breath caught as I watched Nick in fear. He had to answer this question. It was unavoidable.

Nick eyes unfocused for a few moments before his mouth opened slightly.

My grip grew tighter and I glanced backward at Alice to try to calm myself.

Her eyes had been fixed on Nick's, her eyes filled with my same fear, but when she saw me, her whole body seemed to relax. She smiled widely at me, causing my nerves to calm enough to turn back to Nick.

He looked at me fondly, but there was no way I could have expected what happened next.

"No, he did not kill Allen Meyer! I did! I stabbed him! Three times! I hated him for what he did to Jasper and his family and he was not going to get away with it. I killed Allen Meyer!" Nick exclaimed in a strong, convincing voice.

I felt myself gasp with the whole crowd. I shot myself forward in my chair to defend him from himself. He had lied…for me. He couldn't take the blame for something this serious! He hadn't done it!

Nick gave me a hard look, putting his hand up to stop me, and then shook his head. His eyes locked with mine, full of reassurance and peace. How could he be so calm! Did he not realize that he had just doomed himself? He would go to jail…most likely for life!

I waited for him to say something. To take it back.

Instead, he just leaned back in his chair. Everyone stared at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Did you just admit to the murder of Allen Meyer?" the prosecutor asked, slightly taken aback.

His statement would send him directly to jail. I gripped my fists tighter than ever, holding myself back.

Nick gave the man a guilty look; which was actually very convincing.

My lawyer watched him with a pleased look. Of course the lawyer could be happy; he did his job. I would be released. But I couldn't share in his happiness. That was my best friend dooming himself to life in jail for a crime he didn't commit. A crime that he had tried to talk me out of…

"Yes, I did," he murmured softly, his eyes determined.

The judge watched over him very carefully, then nodded once.

"This trial has been halted due to a new confession. Nick Graham will now be taken into custody for the murder of Allen Meyer. Jasper Hale, you are free to leave, but stay in the country," she stated.

She then smashed down her gavel, the loud noise echoing through the courtroom. I was sure that it was a sound that would haunt me for the rest of my life. It signified so much… the end of the trial. The end of my life of crime. The end of the gang violence. The end of Nick's free life…

Then, a different emotion flashed through me. Relief. This only made me feel worse. My best friend had given up his freedom for me and this is how I felt?

But as I saw Alice stand up, I understood my emotion. I was relieved because now I could love her freely. Forever. Not behind bars.

Her eyes were full of tears, but they weren't sad. Instead, they were filled with fondness for Nick and relief for me.

My lawyer stood up and offered me his hand to shake. My thoughts focused back on him, though not really watching him. Instead, my eyes stayed fixed on Alice as she wiped the tears away.

I lifted my hand to Alvin's and started to shake it. I clenched harder as I watched Steve walk up to Alice, putting a supporting arm around her shoulder, sending me a quick wink. I felt my stomach lurch and my hand tightened into a death grip.

"Ah!" Alvin gasped and I flinched, forgetting he was there and what I was doing.

I dropped my hand quickly, sending him an apologetic smile. He just chuckled softly under his breath and nodded, probably assuming I was still in shock over the verdict of the trial.

Steve was guiding her slowly out of the room. I felt myself relax slightly as I noticed Carlisle following, somewhat stiffly, just on the other side of her.

My gaze then snapped over to Nick, who was now being led away willingly between two cops, not handcuffed yet. I quickly jogged over to him with a frantic look. My whole body wanted to snatch him away from them and let them take me. But I didn't.

Nick reached his hand up to me for a high five. I slapped his hand fondly and he held it for a second. His face was filled with purpose; an emotion I had never seen from him before.

I couldn't find any words that would be enough to thank him, or that wouldn't give him away. He just met my eyes knowingly and offered me a small smile before heading slowly away with the police.

This could be the last time I would see him. I clenched my jaw tightly. As I turned away from him, I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying him.

I shook my head slowly, it still hadn't fully hit me that he had done this for me. So I could have a better life, without Greg, and with Alice.

Alice!

I quickly rushed out of the room to the hallway where everyone had gathered. They all clapped happily when I walked through the door. Steve's arm was still around her shoulder as they talked together. I inhaled sharply.

Once her gaze met mine, though, she launched herself in my direction. She jumped into my arms and I swung her around in my tight grasp, finally feeling at peace. Not just because I was free and would be able to do this whenever I wanted, but also because she was in my arms and away from him.

I rested her back down on the floor, but her arms didn't leave me. She held on to me tightly, afraid I'd be taken away from her again.

"Guess you're stuck with me," I grumbled playfully, trying to relax her.

She chucked softly into my chest and then groaned back, playing along.

"I guess so. And I was all ready to run off with Mike, too. Jeez Jazz, you ruined everything," she said, smirking up at me.

I tightened my arms around her possessively, pulling her against me. I then leaned down and pushed my chin onto her forehead, forcing her to look up.

As she did, I pressed my lips passionately to hers, letting all of the love I had stored in jail fill her as I opened her lips.

She kissed back with the same passion and I could feel her knees weakening as she leaned into me more. Good thing I was holding her so tightly.

I suddenly pulled away from the kiss quickly. She glared, but took two deep breaths to attempt to steady herself.

"All right, you can go away with Mike now," I winked at her and started to loosen my grip.

"Mike who?" she asked breathlessly before bringing her hands to my face, pulling it back down to hers.

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind me and Alice pulled away, turning slightly red.

I kept my grip on her as she turned us around, my arms moving to encircle her waist, holding her as she stood in front of me.

Steve raised a curious eyebrow, watching me with an amused look as always. But before he could open his nasty mouth, Johnny came running over to me happily.

I released one arm from around Alice to let him jump in. He jumped up high enough to get into my arm and wrapped his arms tightly around my neck.

"Does this mean you are going to teach us again?" he asked, still holding me tightly to him, not willing to let me go just yet.

I laughed softly and nodded, "Yep."

He turned to my face and flashed his wide, toothy smile at me before turning to Alice. She opened her arms for him and he moved quickly over to her, now wrapping his small arms around her neck. Alice laughed, her voice tinkling like wind chimes, before she let him down.

"Johnny," I growled playfully.

He turned to me with a curious look.

"Are you trying to steal my woman?"

He broke out into little giggles and nodded, wrapping his arms back around Alice.

"Maybe!" he squealed as Alice kissed his forehead. I let my jaw drop in mock-jealousy and he grinned happily.

"And who's this?" I heard Steve's hoarse voice ask.

I tensed instantly, noticing how close the two people I treasured most were to that monster. Johnny squirmed out of Alice's arms and looked at Steve.

"I'm Johnny!" he announced, jumping up and down a little. He was getting hyper now.

Steve pressed his lips in a straight line and nodded, but his eyes were warm while looking at Johnny. I cringed at his fakeness.

"I'm Jasper's step dad," Steve introduced himself confidently.

Johnny's little jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he raced forward, leaping into Steve's arms.

I felt myself lurch forward to get him, forgetting that Alice stood in front of me, in my way. I tripped over her clumsily.

She gave me an amused, curious glance and I rubbed my eyes stressfully.

"Are you tired?" she asked softly.

Being tired would explain my actions. I nodded stiffly as I watched Johnny being put down by Steve, who was now laughing softly with him. My tension flared and I squeezed my eyes together, blinking to try to relieve some of it.

Alice pulled out of my arms and slipped her fingers between mine, preparing to leave.

"Umm, is it all right if Jasper comes with me for tonight?" Alice asked Steve nervously, letting her charm and smile slip.

I figured she wasn't going to let me leave her sight for a while, after a week of being in jail, but I had no complaints. I felt the same way. I would much rather spend every moment with Alice, rather than go home with Steve.

Steve shrugged nonchalantly, still having a hand on Johnny's small shoulder. I see could the many white scars on his knuckles, crossed with fresher pink ones, where he had busted them from hitting me too hard.

"Don't forget my offer, though!" Steve instructed Alice with a polite smile.

She nodded back with her own wide smile.

"I won't!" she cheered back. I stiffened. Alice turned to me with a confused look, feeling me tense next to her.

She leaned over and pecked my jaw. Before I could ask her what offer he was talking about, she spoke again.

"I better get him to bed, he is getting grumpy," she chuckled.

I glared playfully at her, trying to cover everything up.

Alice waved over to Johnny's mom as she walked over from where she had been speaking to Carlisle.

"I'm so glad you were let go. Johnny would have gone insane," she said softly, holding her hand out for Johnny, who gladly accepted it.

"Thanks ma'am. I think I might have gone insane too. He's a good kid," I told her.

He turned to me with a big grin.

"Me and Emmett were going to break you out!" Johnny grinned up at me, his eyes dancing.

I just rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

"You let him hang out with Emmett?" I asked Alice jokingly, a mock-disapproving look crossing my face.

She shrugged with a sheepish smile and squeezed my hand.

Johnny and his mom then waved their goodbyes and headed out.

Carlisle made his way over to us and his face grew into a proud grin as he looked over at me. His eyes gleamed with happiness and again, I was so grateful that Alice had a man like him to watch over her.

He let his hand fall onto my shoulder and squeezed it happily. We didn't say anything, only exchanged looks of relief. I felt a warmth rekindle inside of me--a warmth that had been cold, turned to stone for such a long time. I felt my tense muscles relax under his warm hand. Carlisle was more like a father to me than anyone ever had been. As he smiled at me, I felt truly, for the first time, like someone's son.

"You and Alice can take my car. I'm going to stay and speak with Chief Swan," Carlisle said, his voice as warm as his hand as he spoke.

He rummaged around in his pants pocket, taking his hand off of my shoulder, then handed me the car keys.

"Thanks, Carlisle."

They were just two words, but they meant so much more than just 'thanks for the car keys.' Judging by the look on his face, I think he understood.

"Anytime Jasper," he said, simply. But it sounded like a promise.

Alice leaned over and pecked his cheek before saying thanks as well. She then turned to Steve, this time refraining from hugging him. This surprised me, but I felt a lot better.

Then Steve stuck his hand out to me. His face taunted me, making me clench my jaw again. I didn't automatically shake his hand. Instead, I gave him a hard stare, not wanting to touch him. Alice looked at me disapprovingly.

"Jasper," she scolded gently, a small glare on her face.

I knew her disbelief was because of my apparent disrespect towards my father. How rude of me.

I rolled my eyes and she slapped my arm lightly, trying to urge me to take his hand.

I felt anger toward her rush into my veins before catching myself. She didn't know what was going on. It was only human of her to think I was being rude. To everyone else, I _was_ being rude. She was a kind enough person to realize it and want to correct it. I needed to get a grip--I had never been angry with Alice.

She seemed taken aback by my annoyed look. She frowned and dropped her head a little, looking at the ground.

Steve's face had a hard, cruel smirk on it. His pleasure made me want to puke. He had hurt my physically for so many years…I wouldn't let him hurt me emotionally. I wouldn't--I couldn't--let him affect me so much around Alice. She didn't deserve the negativity he brought out in me.

My eyes narrowed at him as I stepped forward. I let go of Alice's hand and shook his hand lightly, trying not to touch him much. He didn't seem to have the same plan. He squeezed my hand in a tight grasp and I winced, pain lurching up my arm. He smiled pleasantly down at me.

"I'll see you later, at home," he grinned. I wondered how the threat in his voice was noticeable only to me. Maybe because it haunted me everywhere I went...

I quickly stepped back to Alice, displeasure and fear written all over my face.

"Yeah, later," I choked out before he turned to leave. I could see the skip in his step as he walked away.

Alice looked up at me nervously, a sad spread over her beautiful face. Regret washed over me as I saw her pain.

"I'm so sorry darling," I whispered quickly, but passionately, wrapping my arms around her. I pressed my lips to her forehead. She held me back tightly and nodded.

"It's okay; you've had a tough week. Let's get you home," she said, forgiving me.

She then looked up to me with a reassuring smile. I relaxed at the sight of her smile and at the way she said "home," because where we were going really was my home.

__________________________________________________________________

We had gotten back to the Cullen house around 6 PM. I was greeted first by Emmett, who wrestled me to the ground. Then Esme had wrapped me up in warm hug.

Edward had then offered me a welcoming hand shake, followed by Rosalie nodding to me with a small smile. I imagined she was probably relieved that I was back to control Alice from causing even Rose to hate shopping.

We spent most of the night with Alice's family. We ate an amazing dinner that Esme had cooked before moving into the living room to talk more about the trial. I told them every detail, with some help from Alice, but tried not to chat for too long about the fact that it 'had been Nick the whole time.'

We also talked about Johnny, and Emmett's and his brilliant plan, for a while.

Before I knew it, it was close to three in the morning. I couldn't believe how much time had passed. I realized I was long past exhausted.

After our long welcome back evening with the whole family, we were now walking up the staircase of the Cullen house to bed.

Alice tugged me softly into her room, where I felt more at peace than ever as I sat down on her bed.

She had remained relatively quiet throughout the whole night, and I suspected it was because of our earlier tension. Now she just kneeled silently on the ground, kindly taking off my shoes for me. I knew she had forgiven me, but I felt like something was still bothering her about it. Or maybe she was just trying to give me some room to calm down.

I frowned deeply, not wanting her to give me any room.

After she took my shoes off, she stood up, unbuttoning my suit jacket before hanging it up in her huge closet.

I started unbuttoning my suit shirt as she hung my jacket, hoping that would help her mood a bit.

I left my shirt fully unbuttoned and sat on the bed waiting for her. When she turned around, she smirked a little at the sight of me, but didn't cross to join me. Instead, she turned to shut the light off and then opened the door.

"Get some sleep, Jazz," she whispered lovingly, but turned to leave.

A warm rush of panic shot through me, followed by a blanket of cold.

"Alice!"

My voice cracked in my haste as I cried her name. She had always slept next to me. _Always_.

She turned around slowly, trying to cover the sad, defeated look on her face.

"Can you stay with me, darling?" I asked in a pained voice.

She quickly nodded and shut the door with a click, coming over to the bed.

I laid back into the soft bed and Alice did the same.

I pulled her up close to me and breathed her in, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you…" I mumbled sincerely into her hair. She tilted her head up to me and smiled.

"I love you too," she informed me. I could almost feel her mood change as her body relaxed into me. She took a deep long breath and cuddled into my side happily.

"Now go to sleep," she ordered authoritatively. I laughed and held her tighter to me as we drifted to sleep.

________________________________________________________________

_APOV_

I fell asleep almost immediately, contently tucked into Jasper's side.

As I slept, I had another one of those dreams that felt way too real. In my dream, Edward and Bella were having a fight over that guy Bella hung out with…Jacob.

I woke up holding onto Jasper tightly for reassurance. It was just a small thing, but my stomach clenched in fear at the thought of something I dreamed coming true. Again.

I rolled over to glance at my alarm clock. 4:45 PM. I guess I wasn't too surprised…we had been so drained from yesterday. Staying up so late last night after having a long, stressful day was definitely exhausting. We had needed the long sleep.

Steve had invited Jasper and I over for dinner tonight at 5:30. I kind of hadn't talked to Jasper about it yet, and after the mood he had been in yesterday, I was a little afraid to ask him.

I knew Jazz was upset about Nick; that was probably why he had been so tense after the trial. He was his best friend. Nick had done a great thing for both of us.

I rolled back over to look at Jasper. He lay soundly asleep beside me; his face peaceful like it always was when he slept.

Maybe if he woke up in a good mood, it wouldn't be so hard to tell him we were going to his house for dinner. It was worth a try, I guessed.

I pulled myself up to his level and ran my hand through his hair. He mumbled something, but stayed asleep.

I then leaned toward him and kissed down his jaw line. The edges of his lips turned into a small smile.

"You know, I think that's how they should wake up people in jail. It would be a lot more of a pleasant place," Jasper murmured, then rolled over so we were face to face. He pecked the tip of my nose lovingly, his sleep-filled eyes sparkling at me.

"I bet it would be," I chuckled.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his bare chest. Then he went to let his eyes close again.

"Jazz," I whined playfully, putting my hands up to hold his eyes open with my fingers.

He groaned loudly and looked at me curiously.

"What is it darling?"

His voice was still pleasant, even though I had wakened him up. This was good. He seemed to be in a good mood. I pressed my forehead against his.

"You gotta get up," I ordered. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why…?"

This time it was his turn to whine. He closed his eyes against my orders and tightened his grasp on me.

"But I'm comfortable."

"We are going out, that's why," I informed him.

Before he could speak again, I cut him off with a kiss to soften him up. As I pulled out of it, he sighed.

"Fine," he growled, sitting up. But his eyes still sparkled.

"Where are we going?" he yawned, curious, getting up and walking over to my closet.

I heard him rummaging around, probably looking for a different shirt. I got up slowly, a little reluctantly. My hesitation was coming back. He strolled out of my closet, casually pulling on a light blue muscle shirt.

"Your house," I mumbled very quietly but he instantly knew what I said.

His eyes narrowed, his pleasant expression disappearing in a flash.

"Pardon me?" he asked stiffly, walking closer so he could hear me.

I shrugged even more nervous this time.

"Steve invited me over to have dinner with you two tonight and I said yes," I repeated quickly, in more detail this time.

Jasper sighed loudly, a very annoyed look on his face.

"Nope. We are spending time together tonight. Just us. Alone. Maybe some other day," he said softly, kindly, and reached his hand out for mine.

I glared at it. No.

Jasper still had never let me get to know his family. First, he told me Steve was always gone. Then, he was blatantly rude to him at court. Now, Steve was actually home, and Jazz didn't even want us to eat dinner with him. It wasn't fair. He knew my family and hung out with them like they were his own. I loved that, but I wanted to get to know Steve in the same way that Jasper had gotten to know my family.

"Yep. We are going. Tonight," I replied back to him, refusing to accept his hand until he agreed with me.

He stared at me in shock for a moment, and then ran a stressed hand through his hair.

"Come on, Alice. We have hardly had any time together this week. It's my first day out…I want to spend it freely with just you. Please, love?" he asked even more gently, his rejected hand still waiting for mine.

"We'll have after dinner, and all day tomorrow," I told him, "I just want to get to know Steve more. I hardly know your family. We don't have to stay really long, but you hardly ever go home. You need to spend more time with Steve. He's lonely! We can spend it with him together," I said, remembering what he told me after the trial earlier today.

Jasper tensed up and sighed, making his way back to the bed to sit down.

"I don't want to go tonight," was all he said as he laid back down in bed.

His body language stated that the decision was made and that the conversation was over. But I did not agree.

"Fine, then. You stay here. I'm going there," I grumbled in frustration.

Jasper shot up faster than I had ever seen. He was inches from my face in seconds.

"No you aren't!" he ordered, his voice strong and forceful.

I flinched away from him, my step unstable. That was the first time Jasper had ever used that tone with me.

The day had just started and already it was so confusing. He was never like this. He was always so soft and pleasant. We were always on the same page. We always wanted pretty much the same things. Or we were able to compromise…I didn't understand where his frustration was coming from. Had I done something wrong?

My confusion was obvious, written clearly on my face. Right after I had stepped away from him, Jasper's face turned shamefully pained.

"Darling," he started to say, but I put my hand up to stop him.

I walked into my closet and looked through the clothes mindlessly, needing a minute to gather my thoughts. I didn't want to fight. We would both just end up hurt. Why was he being so difficult about me coming to eat dinner with them?

After about ten minutes, Jasper called to me, his voice pained.

"Alice?"

I took a few deep breaths and headed to the closet entrance.

Jasper stood in front of me and cleared his throat.

My instincts sparked and I paid closer attention. That obviously meant a lie was coming. He always cleared his throat like that before he lied.

I raised an eyebrow, interested.

"I'm sorry, I just really don't want to tonight," he explained, slowly and quietly.

My patience was running low. I'll admit, he had sort of hurt my feelings. I tried to remain calm.

"Is there a reason?" I tried to ask, but it came out more like a hiss.

I knew he was lying about something and I wasn't going to tolerate it. He could grumble at me all day if he was upset; I would gladly help him through it. But he wasn't going to continue to lie to me. Not if I meant anything to him.

Jasper just shrugged and gave an overdramatic yawn.

"Tired, I guess," he lied again, stretching his arms out. I guess fourteen hours of sleep wasn't enough…

I narrowed my eyes angrily at him. Why was Jazz lying to me? I felt frustrated tears start to form in my eyes and I blinked them away, swallowing the aching lump forming in my throat.

"Let's just go back to bed, darling, I don't want to argue," he murmured softly, offering me his hand again.

"No. You're lying to me and I don't like it. I've never lied to you, Jazz. Never. What's going on? Why don't you want me to come over?"

He didn't say anything, his eyes pained. I shook my head, letting out a frustrated breath.

"If you are tired, then go home and sleep. I don't want to be around someone who can't trust me," I said bitterly, trying to keep back the tears.

His eyes widened in shock. He walked forward and tried to touch my cheek, but I spoke before I was able to change my mind. I knew things would just get worse and I couldn't handle it much longer.

"Go home, Jazz. Just go," I whispered, turning away from him.

I heard him let out a breath before he obeyed, shutting my door loudly behind him.

I squeezed my eyes shut, letting the tears leak out and slide down my cheeks.

______________________________________________________________________

JPOV

I jumped angrily into my car that I had left in the Cullen's garage earlier in the week, slamming the door behind me.

Emmett and Rosalie, who had been working on a car next to mine, stared at me with wide, shocked eyes, but I ignored them.

I hated myself right now. I saw the pain flash through her eyes every time I had lied. She knew. Alice always knew when I was lying. But I couldn't stop. And that had just kept making everything worse.

But I couldn't let her go to my house, with or without me. What if Steve had lost it after his charade yesterday? What if he hurt her? She was the most precious thing in the world to me. What if I couldn't protect her from him? I could barely protect myself…

I pumped my foot down on the gas as the garage door opened. The wheels squealed behind me angrily.

Realization dawned on me as I drove…I had nowhere to go.

I couldn't go to the diner--Greg might be there, and I was not in the right mind to deal with him right now.

I couldn't go to the Cullens', obviously.

Work was closed already…

I stiffened, gripping the steering wheel until my knuckles were white, knowing where I had to go. I had to go home. I had to face Steve.

I smirked bitterly to myself. I'd need a change of clothes for tomorrow, regardless, or Alice would definitely know something was wrong. She'd be even more suspicious than she was now. All because I suddenly couldn't control my emotions anymore. I couldn't hide the unpleasant things so well anymore. She knew when I was lying to her. I hated having to lie to her. But I needed to protect her…

It felt like it only took me two minutes to get home. I realized I had no clue how fast I had been driving--it very well might have been only two minutes.

I stepped out of the car and into the angry rain storm. I could feel the familiar apathy start to settle in again for the first time in a while. I didn't care anymore. Not right now. I couldn't care right now. The emotions would be too overwhelming.

I threw the front door of my "home" open and walked in slowly. A deep, slow-building fear seeped into my emotions as I saw him.

He sat casually at the kitchen table, a beer in one hand. His look was casual, but annoyed.

The cruel grin that spread over his face was all too familiar.

"Hey buddy," he slurred.

I could smell the alcohol reeking off of him from here. I took a step back, pressing my back against the door.

He got up and walked slowly, deliberately, over to me. I felt him grab something from beside me.

Only one thought crossed my mind right now. Alice.

For the first time, I was glad that we had fought tonight, because it meant she wasn't here. Especially for this.

**Author's note: *Frowns* I know, it's a sad chapter! There first fight and over Steve… But how'd you feel about it? Tell us! We love to see your reviews, they inspire! xD REVIEW!**


	27. Regret

**Author's note: Hellooo! So here it is! Thee next chapter of Hope! I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 26- Regret

_JPOV_

Steve stumbled in front of me, not moving for a moment. He just glared into my face.

I noticed what he had grabbed and tried to move back even more, but the door was in the way.

_That doesn't help me very much. _I thought.

I braced myself.

Steve twirled the golf club in his hand.

"I hear you play golf now, with your rich girl's daddy," he snorted, gripping the club tighter.

My eyes flashed._ Don't talk about her with that tone._ I was too afraid to say it out loud though.

"You know, I can play those games too. Just 'cause I don't have all that fancy shmancy stuff, don't mean I can't just use what I have," he explained, his words slurring together.

He then glanced into my face. _The look_. The look that haunted me everywhere I went. The look I feared.

His eyes went hard as rock and his cruel, drunken smile spread wide. Before I could brace myself, he had smashed the golf club into my stomach. I crossed my arms across my stomach in surprise and gasped for air, the wind knocked out of me. _C'mon Jasper, be ready for it._ I instructed myself.

"I have a pretty good swing don't I?!" he roared over me, his cruel laugh booming through the small room.

Before I could stand straight, he whirled at me again, this time smashing the club onto my unprotected back. _Way to brace yourself…_

I fell to my knees, growling at the pain, trying to push it out of my mind._ If I don't think about it, it'll go away. It's just like all of the fights…_

"Ha! And they thought you could kill someone. What a joke," he slurred as he grinned down at me, his body radiating a mix of hatred and alcohol.

_I _have _killed. I'm not proud of it._ I thought as he raised the club again.

This time, I shoved myself out of the way. I tried to ignore the searing pain in my back and stomach. He had definitely broken a rib.

Steve growled loudly as the club hit the ground instead of me. He crashed my leg viciously with his foot, trying to keep me in place, but I wasn't that weak. I _had_ taught karate...

I pulled my leg roughly out from under his foot. Steve's eyes flashed with anger as he saw me fighting back. Then, his look quickly turned into one of amusement and pleasure.

"Ok! Let's go, tough guy. Show me what you got!" he yelled at me, his voice full of loathing.

I took in some quick breaths. _I don't want to play his games._ But I couldn't get out of it now.

During the fighting, we had somehow managed to move into the kitchen. I grabbed onto the counter to pull myself up. As my hands clutched the hard top of the counter, I realized that I had taken my eyes off of the man I hated most. Bad idea.

Turning to face him again, I felt a sharp pain rip into the side of my head. I groaned out in pain, my hand moving reflexively to touch it. I felt the warm blood as it started to rush out of the wound.

"C'mon Jasper. You're making this way too easy for me. What would Alice think of you?" he taunted.

_Don't…bring…her…into…this…_

It was getting harder to make sense of my thoughts as I lost more blood. The room was slowly starting to move and my vision blurred.

I gripped the counter with only one hand before I caught sight of Steve again.

He went to hit me, but my hands flew up reflexively. I grabbed onto the club mid-swing and tore it from Steve's grasp. I whipped it into the living room and I heard something shatter, but didn't turn to see what it was. It would take too much energy to turn.

Steve flashed a furious look at me. He clutched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

I narrowed my eyes as I dizzily tried to focus.

"You just _broke_ my TV Jasper!" he screamed, his words dripping with rage.

Whenever I had broken anything of Steve's in the past, bad things had happened. I was sure that this time wouldn't be an exception. Steve flew forward, pinning me to the counter angrily.

My head was spinning from the loss of blood. I realized it was pumping out of my head. The last time I had been hurt this badly had been in a fight with the gang. I was starting to get nauseous.

Steve shoved me backwards violently and I was too weak to try to control my body. The force of his shove caused my head to hit against the cupboard behind me. _Another blow to the head…not good…_

I was fighting not to pass out. Blackness was starting to take over and I felt my body going limp. Something was wrong. I had never physically went numb like this before. _The hit to my head must be really bad. _My eyes flickered shut. Everything went black.

_____________________________________________________

I don't know how long I had been out, but I could still faintly feel Steve's grasp holding me to the counter, so it mustn't have been too long.

"Giving up already? I'm not even having fun yet!" I heard Steve's voice yelling at me, but he sounded so far away.

My eyes fluttered between being open and closed. I tried to hang on to any bit of consciousness that I could, but everything was slowly fading to black again.

Then I felt something hit me in the face. I assumed it was his fist, but I was way past fighting back. My whole body felt weak, pain rippling through it.

"Wake up! I'm not through with you!" Steve roared.

I could feel his hot breath blowing over my face. Suddenly I felt a small bit of cold water splash onto me. My eyes popped open in surprise.

"I couldn't drink a lot last week, Jasper. I had to come see you good-for-nothing thug in prison instead. Keep up appearances, you know. Sooo…what else could I do but make up for it by drinking extra tonight?"

Steve's glassy eyes were full of hate, burning into mine. I squinted, slowly focusing. He stood there, holding my body up with one hand. The other hand held something else. _Something shiny... silver... maybe. _

"I'm just…_so_ sick of putting up with your crap…you're pathetic. It is a shame that Alice couldn't join us tonight though. I'm sure she'd just love to see you now," he taunted, his words slurring together.

His grin grew quickly as he saw my eyes flick to the unknown item in his grasp. I blinked again, trying to concentrate. It had a handle..._what?_ Realization dawned on me. A knife. A very large knife.

I had been stabbed before in gang fights, but this was the first time Steve had ever resorted to using a knife on me. _What was he trying to do?__  
_  
"N-n-o-o! S-s-" was all I got out before feeling the sharp blade slice into my stomach.

I gasped loudly, my legs quickly giving out beneath me. I crumpled to the ground as Steve let me go, his cruel chuckle echoing in the distance.

My mind flashed back to earlier.

*No. You're lying to me and I don't like it. I've never lied to you, Jazz. Never."*

_This is why I lied, darling. I didn't want to risk him hurting you._

I lay on the floor, my hands shaking as my fingers twisted around the handle of the knife. I clutched all my muscles as I pulled with all of my strength to rip it out. As I did I could feel the blood start to pump out even more quickly. Too quickly.

*"What's going on? Why don't you want me to come over?"*

_Because I love you too much. Better me than you…_

"I bet you wish she was here to save you now," Steve's disgusting voice whispered into my ear. In reality, he was probably yelling to me, but I was barely there anymore.

*"If you are tired, then go home and sleep. I don't want to be around someone who can't trust me."*  
_  
__You're the only one I trust…__  
_  
He grinned, "I'm out of beer again. Later, kid," I heard him say.

As he walked away, I thought I faintly heard him whisper, "If you make it."

The door slammed. He was gone!

My body would have relaxed if the muscles were working. I tried to get up to the phone, but I couldn't get my legs to move. The pain ripping through my stomach made me stumble back to the ground in thrashing pain.

My eyes started to flutter again, trying to pull me back into the dark. I grunted my teeth in determination. _Fight back! _

*"Go home, Jazz. Just go."*

_My home is where you are, darling. You have to know that…please know that…_

I held my eyes open. I wasn't giving up.

_What if this was the end? What if that was always how Alice would remember me? The yelling and the fighting and my lies…._

My mind screamed to my body again. _I can't give up! Never giving up…_ I needed to fight for Alice.

I tried dragging myself to the living room, where the phone was lying on the coffee table. I pulled myself angrily with all the strength I had left.

*"Get some sleep, Jazz," she whispered lovingly. *

I was almost to the phone when everything slowly faded away.  
_  
__Stay with me darling…_

And then the blackness swept over me.

_______________________________________________________

_APOV _(Right after Jasper left)

I squeezed my eyes shut, letting the tears leak out and slide down my cheeks. I instantly regretted telling him to leave.

My hand reached out to the closed door. I fell limply back onto my bed, curling up in a ball. Why did this have to happen? We never fight...and why was he suddenly lying? What was he keeping from me?

He had spoken to me like he always had to people he disliked--like Mike or Spencer. He had been so cold…why was he getting so mad at me? Why didn't he want me to be with him and his family?

I shoved my face into my pillow and tried taking deep breaths to calm myself. I noticed that the pillow was filled with Jasper's scent. Surprisingly, despite what had just happened, the scent of him started to calm me almost instantly.

I grabbed the pillow and hugged it tightly. Jazz was just having a really bad day; I shouldn't be pushing him to do things. He just had wanted to spend more time with me alone… maybe I should have let him. Why didn't I just say we'd spend time with Steve another day?

My throat started to get tight again as I realized I was being sort of selfish. Jasper always did whatever I wanted, and now, when he just wanted to spend some alone time with me, I start a huge fight over it.

I didn't mean for it to turn into such a fight…I just wanted to get to know his family better…

But then, he _had_ just avoided jail and lost his best friend. He probably didn't want to be around too many people. Maybe he just wanted to have his girlfriend around to comfort him, make things more normal again…

So, what do I do? I kick him out of my house--and for such a stupid reason!

But I swear he had been lying about something...

Then again, how could I get truth from him and how could we solve anything if I made him leave?

My head throbbed in pain as my thoughts swarmed. I started to sob quietly, feeling terrible, thinking of what I had done. I had treated him so horribly!

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"C-Come in," I choked out and rolled over to see the door. Edward walked in quietly, shutting the door behind him. He silently walked over to me and then sat on the edge of my bed. He turned to give me a soft smile.

"You okay?" he whispered lightly.

He placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb against it. I sniffed loudly and shook my head, not sure if I could talk properly.

He nodded slowly and opened his arms to me. I sniffed again and then quickly scrambled into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly, not pushing me.

I took a deep breath before shaking my head again, cuddling closer into his hard chest.

"Okay," he breathed. He rubbed my back soothingly, trying to calm me down.

I started to shake softly in his arms as I sobbed into his chest.

"You had a fight with Jasper didn't you?" he whispered gently.

He moved his head lower so he could see my face. I nodded gloomily. His lips pressed into a straight line and he nodded understandingly.

"I-I shouldn't have m-made him leave. He j-just wanted to spend t-time with me," I quickly explained in a broken voice.

Edward tightened his arms, pulling me even closer to him. He continued to rubbed circles into my back.

"Shh. It's okay," he said soothingly.

"No its not…he's never t-talked to me that way. He was really angry and I just kept it going…what if he decides he can't love me anymore?" I asked softly, not hiding my worry anymore. I loved him, but what if he didn't feel the same after today? I had let him down…

"I am completely sure he could never stop loving you," Edward said, dipping his head down again so I could see his face. He spoke again.

"Jasper loves you, Alice. Trust me. I've seen him around before you came here. Its not like he couldn't get girls…he just never wanted them. Not until you came along. You're special…I know it and he knows it. One little fight is not going to change that."

I took a long, deep breath, and nodded. I gave him a small appreciative smile. I knew what he said was true. I was special to Jasper. Just as he was special to me. And every couple argues sometimes, right? It would be abnormal if we didn't.

We could fix this. I just wasn't sure where I should go from here.

"W-what do you think I should do?" I asked clearly, more hopeful now.

I pulled myself up so I was sitting up straight in his lap. He smiled warmly at my new calm attitude.

"Well, I would suggest just going to talk to him…" Edward said with a shrug.

He gave me a curious glance to see if I agreed.

I smiled at him. I knew I couldn't disagree. I had to see Jasper and I had to see him now or I'd probably drive myself insane.

I hadn't meant what I had said to him when I told him to leave. I was just angry…I needed to apologize. To make things right.

He really needed me now…it had been such a rough week. And I needed to be with him. The last thing I wanted was to be apart. I could deal with mood swings. As long as we were together.

I gave Edward a peck on the cheek before jumping out of his lap, "Thank you, Edward!"

"Anytime, cuz," he said with a chuckle.

I raced out of my room, determined to make this right. I flew through the house, knocking Emmett backward as I raced into the garage.

"Hey speedy, where's the fire?" he chuckled as I jumped into my car, not bothering to answer.

He shrugged and turned back to Rose's car. I shut my door and started the car in a flash.

"Good luck!" Rosalie called to me. She gave me an encouraging smile and a quick wave as I pulled out of the garage.

__________________________________________________

I skidded to a stop on the road in front of Jasper's broken down house. I saw the familiar car I had bought him parked in front of the house. Good. He had made it home. But I noticed Steve's car wasn't there.

This was probably for the best. Jazz had wanted to spend some time alone with me…no Steve. This way, we could have some privacy to talk and reconcile…and then hopefully have our alone time, like he wanted. Normalcy.

I jumped quickly out of the car and headed for the house.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I waited.

Knock. Knock.

I moved from my heels to my toes impatiently. Come on Jazz!

I waited a minute and groaned, knowing he was home. Was he mad at me? Is that why he didn't answer?

I quickly dismissed that thought. Even if he was still upset, he would at least talk to me about it if I'm showing up on his doorstep.

I knocked again, louder this time in case he was sleeping. Maybe he really had been tired after 14 hours of sleep, like he had said.

No answer.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, annoyed, and scrolled down to the J's. "Jazz."

I pressed send and waited. So much waiting…

The phone rang and rang. Why wouldn't he answer the door or the phone?

I was about to hang up when the ringing stopped. He had picked up the phone! Finally!

"Jazz!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

I heard heavy breathing and my hand gripped the phone tightly. Was he mad enough that he was trying to control himself? Maybe he had just had to run to get to the phone…?

"Jasper? Are you there?" I asked.

More breathing. Then he spoke and my heart dropped.

"H-help," Jasper whispered, his voice small and weak. Then a thud, like the phone had fallen. And just as quickly, the line cut.

"Jasper?!"

Panic rushed through my body. I felt it streaming through my veins, first cold, then an uncomfortable heat. My mind went blank and I acted impulsively, turning the handle of the door.

Luckily, it was unlocked. The house was dark. Maybe he wasn't here? Where _was_ he?

I was too panicked to leave without searching the house for him, first. I had to make sure he wasn't here before I left.

I rushed inside and entered the kitchen, gasping loudly as I discovered blood smeared all over the floor.

"Jazz!" I screamed frantically, hastily following the trail of blood. What had happened?

I heard a low, weak moan from the living room and sprinted toward it. As I entered the room, I saw Jasper's body laying limply on the floor, not moving. A large puddle of blood was starting to pool around him.

I felt sick. I fell to the ground beside him, turning him over carefully. I noticed that there was a stab wound in his stomach and his head was bleeding as well. I felt my hands shaking in fear. My mind raced. What was going on?

"Jasper, honey, can you hear me?" I stammered, my voice high in panic and fear.

Jasper coughed, blooding spitting out of his mouth.

"J-just hold on Jazz! I'm going to h-help, just hold on, p-please!" I sobbed.

I thought quickly, trying to remember if I had ever learned anything from Carlisle about how to slow bleeding. Not being able to remember a lot from my past life didn't help much, as I couldn't remember any situations in which I had been bleeding a lot.

I took a breath. _Focus, Alice._ Okay. Stopping bleeding…Bella had cut her hand once at the house…Carlisle had wrapped it in gauze, claiming that applying pressure to the wound would stop the bleeding.

"Jazz, I'm gonna try to slow the bleeding, okay? Just hold on. Please don't leave me, Jasper," I begged.

I looked around, frantically searching for something to apply to the wound. Nothing.

"I'm gonna go get a towel or something, I'll be RIGHT back," I told him, running out of the room. I ran down the hallway and opened up a bedroom door. I didn't pay attention to whose it was; I just grabbed the sheets and comforter from the bed and ran back to the living room.

I kneeled next to him again and balled the sheets up. I took a deep breath and looked into his pained eyes.

"Brace yourself," I said and then put the sheet over his stab wound, pressing down slowly, but then firmly.

He gasped quickly and I cringed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. We have to stop the bleeding, Jazz. Oh God…" I was starting to lose it. FOCUS.

"Okay. Okay…" I took a few deep breaths, "I'm going to put this one against your head, okay, Jazz? Ready?"

I pressed a part of the bed comforter against his head. I couldn't tell where he was bleeding from…it could have been the back or front of his head, but I figured since he was laying on his back, maybe he had pressure on it from the floor, so I pressed on the front. He didn't gasp this time, just cringed right along with me.

"You're gonna be okay. I'm calling for help right now, Jazz. Stay with me." I instructed, my voice breaking. I hope he believed me when I said that he'd be okay.

I pulled out my cell phone, my trembling hands stained with his blood, and tried to press the correct numbers on my phone. 911.

Jasper's eyes were wide and filled with pain. He nodded before squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

I noticed his body trembling. What did that mean? Was he going into shock?

His arm shakily pulled off the ground and he reached his hand out for mine. My whole body seemed to freeze and warm at the same moment. In all of his pain and suffering, he just wanted to hold my hand.

A tear roll silently down my cheek. He still loved me. I grabbed his weak hand softly in mine and kissed it as the phone rang.

Jasper's pained eyes softened immediately as I held his hand to my lips. I spoke frantically with the 911 operator. She told me to stay on the phone while waiting for the ambulance to come, in case something happened.

_In case what happened? He wouldn't…he couldn't…_I refused to think it.

"I can't lose you, Jasper," I whispered to him.

Jasper groaned quietly, his eyes squeezed shut. His lips were pressed tightly together. I scooted closer to him, one hand holding the sheets against his stomach wound. I hoped I was doing this correctly…

I leaned down, pressing my lips gently to part of his forehead that was still exposed, not caring if I got blood on my lips.

"They'll be here soon, don't worry, just hang on," I whispered to him, my voice shaky.

Why would someone do this to him?! And where was Steve when this happened?! Oh no! Maybe it was Greg! It would make sense…he was probably mad about losing Nick. And about Jasper getting off…now Greg had lost his two "main" guys. He was taking it out on Jasper…

"Jazz, did Greg do this to you?" I asked quietly, touching my fingertips lightly to his cheek.

He just clenched his muscles tightly against the pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

About thirty seconds passed before he opened his eyes slowly, looking passionately into mine.

"I-I'm s-sorry, darling," he apologized, his voice weak. This time his eyes were filled with emotional pain too.

"Don't worry about that now," I told him, "it was a stupid fight. Everything's fine," I said. He needed to concentrate on staying awake, not worrying about our fight. It seemed so petty now.

I vaguely acknowledged hearing ambulance sirens. It was such a small town; they might be echoing from the other side of it. But I was optimistic. They had to be close.

"I think they're here, thank you very much," I said to the operator, hanging up my phone.

Jasper shook his head the slightest bit, and I put a finger on his lips so he wouldn't waste his strength.

He didn't stop. His face was white as a sheet, his body was limp, and he was panting, his breathing rough and loud. But he still managed to choke out three words.

"I-I love you."

Blood trickled down his chin as he spoke. His eyes were so sincere and loving my insides melted to mush.

"I love you," I whispered back.

Jasper took a really deep breath, his eyes wide and pained. His hand tightened around mine the slightest bit and his head dropped, his eyes slipping shut.

"Jasper?!" My voice squeaked out in pain. "No, no, no! Jasper! You can't leave me!" I was hysterical.

I leaned forward frantically, putting my ear to his mouth. I could hear his low, ragged breaths. I sighed in some relief…he was still alive!

Right then, the door flew open. The EMTs came rushing into the house with a stretcher. There were four of them; their eyes widened when they saw him lying on the ground.

"What happened to him?" one asked in a firm voice, as the other ones looked him over.

"I-I don't know, I arrived and he was on the ground like this!" I answered, gripping Jasper's limp hand.

The EMT just nodded and went to work with the others. They worked around him, pulling him on the stretcher, letting me hold his hand.

They started checking vitals, communicating with words I couldn't understand as they rushed him out to the big ambulance.

They let me go in it with them. I sat next to Jasper in the back, never taking my eyes off of him.

They started to attach things to him and put needles in him for pain killers. A few times on the way to the hospital he would whisper my name softly, desperately, his eyes still shut.

"I'm here, Jazz. I'm here. You're gonna be okay."

I stayed as close as I could. When we entered the hospital, they started to rush him down the halls. I followed quickly to keep up.

I saw Carlisle rush out of his office as he saw me.

"Ali- Jasper!" he yelled and rushed over, not his usual calm and collected self.

He started shouting out orders at people as he looked him over with frantic, caring eyes.

"Alice go wait over there," he instructed me quickly, motioning to the waiting room. My eyes widened in panic.

"No! I can't leave him," I said firmly, my voice hoarse, gripping Jasper's hand.

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and I just shook my head quickly.

"Alice, you have to let us do our job. We'll get him better in no time for you, you just have let us," he explained more gently, squeezing my shoulder for support.

I pressed my lips together in a hard line, trying to keep my emotions in check. I leaned over and pressed my lips so softly onto his lips, feeling a tear slip down my face.

I felt his lips press back on mine even more softly, probably trying with all his strength.

I stood up and took a long deep breath before placing his hand on the stretcher.

Carlisle gave me a brief, reassuring look, "Good girl. Go wait, get yourself cleaned up. I'll take care of him and see you soon," he said before rushing his bed off to a room with two other doctors. I heard Carlisle still shouting orders at them as they pushed him down the hall.

I stood watching them towing my love off as people walked by, giving me curious looks. I was probably covered in his blood, but I didn't care.

My hand had turned ice cold without his. I gripped it tightly, hoping it wouldn't be like that for the rest of my life. I prayed that this wouldn't be the last time I felt his loving touch, felt his lips on mine.

I knew with everything in me that I couldn't live a day without Jasper. The fight from earlier today now seemed so small.

All I wanted was for him to live.

**Author's Note: WHAT A CHAPTER! *Sits there with her jaw dropped* don't die Jasper! So how'd you like it? Hate it…? Or LOVE IT?! :D .. Oh, check out my profile to see some of the pictures of the characters, I should also have Mack up soon as well, tell me what you think of them. Okay Okay, I know my characters are (almost) all unnaturally hot! …just how I think… Also big props to my beta who gave the final draft in earlier than expect, we weren't going to update till Friday, but she pulled it through fast! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT, tell us what you think! xD RRRREVIEW! **


	28. Trust Your Instinct

**Author's note: Here it is! *Drum roll* CHAPTER 27! We let off last with Jasper dying… :P what a place to leave off at eh? WELL NOW YOU GET TO HEAR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Enjoy :) **

Chapter 27- Trust Your Instinct

_JPOV_

"Hold on Jasper!" I heard Carlisle voice shouting in the distance.

I could faintly feel people poking and pushing me around hastily. _Where was I? _All I could see was blackness, which I was trying to stay far away from. But slowly I could feel myself slipping farther and farther into it. There was just the slightest dot of light left now…

"Don't give up on us!" I heard him yell again, but I couldn't find the strength to fight back, for once. The darkness seemed like the easy way out.

"Don't give in, Jazz," a soft, beautiful voice pleaded, but this time it wasn't Carlisle's voice. It was the voice of the one thing that kept me fighting since the first day, when she stepped up to me fearlessly. The beloved memory floated into the darkness…

_She stepped right in front of me and offered me her hand. She tilted her head looking into my eyes with her piercing green ones. They seemed like they were looking more into my soul than my eyes though. I took the chance and reached my hand toward hers. I grabbed her hand softly, making sure I didn't break her; she just looked so fragile. ___

_She grinned happily, her smile brightening up my world, and then threw her arms around my neck! I jumped back and stood dumbfounded. Emmett cracked up laughing; the guys gave wolf howls. Edward just watched protectively.___

_"We're going to be great. I know it," she whispered softly into my ear. ___

_I just stood there confused at what happened. We are going to be great at what?!___

_I opened my mouth to ask but nothing came out. I tried again. She laughed quietly.___

_"You'll see, don't worry." ___

_Her hand fell back into mine. I suddenly felt something I hadn't felt my whole life. ___

_I felt hope._

It all made so much sense to me now. I had spent enough time with her to know that I could have never lived without that feeling in my life. But somehow, I was still so blow away. How had she known?

Alice had seen past everyone's comments and just looked at me, the scarred troublemaker, sitting with a gang. She had seen right through my disguise and loved me through it all. How could I even think of leaving her? Of giving up? She had never given up on me…

My body suddenly went into hyper-mode. I needed to feel her hand. I needed to hear that angelic voice of hers again.

I strove forward toward the light, fighting against the darkness that was surrounding me. I needed to stay with her.

"He is coming through!" Carlisle's voice was loud; it felt a lot closer now. It was just a little while away. Hope filled his voice with every word.

"Come on, Jazz." Alice.

I heard her faint voice farther away, just a whisper, but there was a pleading in those words that screamed through me. Nothing could stop me, not even the tempting and overwhelming darkness. I shoved it quickly out of the way, reaching desperately toward the light, toward Alice. I don't know how long I fought. It seemed like a never ending, useless fight, but I refused to give up now, thinking of my Alice. And then…

I felt my eyes flicker open for a moment, then shut again.

I tried my hardest to gain control of my mouth, but it still wasn't working. I continued trying, my eyes still shut.

I finally choked out a raspy plea. It was only one word, but it was all that I needed.

"Alice."

Up until now, my body had been numb, not feeling a thing. Then, I felt a warmth rush up through my body from my hand.

"I'm here, don't worry, I'm right here."

There it was; the voice of an angel. I could feel my hand being squeezed lightly by hers.

The touch of her hand was all I needed to relax me from the uncomfortable numbness of my body and soul at the moment.

I felt myself fall into a deep sleep, just focusing on her warm hand, keeping me holding on…

_________________________________________________________

_APOV_ [earlier]

I sat in a chair in the waiting room where Carlisle had left me about twenty minutes ago.

I was stiff, my back pressed against the firm wooden back of the chair. I stared blankly, straight ahead, as I kept reliving the past few hours in my head.  
_  
__The fight…my talk with Edward…Jazz not opening the door…blood…trying to stop the bleeding…so much blood…"I love you"…the ride to the hospital…he loves me…_

Images flashed through my head so quickly that I couldn't control them. I felt weird…numb…like all the worry, terror, and anger had temporarily left my body. I couldn't feel anything, except a strange fluttery sensation every so often. This was followed by an involuntarily gasp as a shudder rippled through my body, but they came and went, and were not painful; just a surprise.

Earlier, I had wondered if Jasper had been going into shock when he had been shaking on the floor. My mind briefly registered that I was probably in some type of shock, too. But then I started thinking about Jasper again. He had been so white…especially contrasted against all the red…

My eyes were drooping, I could tell, but again, nothing mattered right now. Nothing apart from Jasper.

The waiting room door burst open. A woman with wavy chestnut hair, a tall blonde, holding hands with a big, muscular guy, a slightly smaller guy with kind eyes, and a girl with brown hair that matched her eyes came rushing over to me.

It took a second for my mind to register who they were. Oh…my family. Carlisle must have called them.

The shared emotion between all of them was pure shock. Rosalie's eyes widened, meeting Emmett's defensively angry look. Edward hugged Bella close, identical looks of worry on their faces, and Esme gasped, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Alice, honey. We got here as fast as we could. I'm so sorry, sweetie," she murmured into my hair, her body warm against my unusually cold skin.

"It's okay," I said blankly, "he'll be okay."

"Will _you_ though?" Rosalie demanded.

My lifeless eyes met her piercing ones, "If he's okay, then so am I," I said, flat toned again.

Rose shook her head in frustration and came over to stand in front of Esme and me. She grabbed my blood-stained hand forcefully and pulled me up, Esme following.

"Esme, she's a mess. I'm going to clean her up," she explained.

I saw Esme nod, "I'll help you," then she turned to the boys and Bella, "wait here, in case Carlisle comes out. If he does, please send Bella to get us," she instructed.

The three nodded and suddenly, with Esme on one side of me and Rosalie on the other, I was being led away from the waiting room.

_______________________________________

Her white shirt had a rust-like stain across the front of it. From her elbows to her fingertips, brownish red splotches caked her arms. Her lips were stained an especially deep red against her pearly white skin. Black mascara was smeared under her eyes, atop the dark circles that were noticeable, even under the mascara. Her eyes were blank, unfocused, and her hair lay mostly flat with just a few strands sticking out.

I blinked, and the girl blinked too. Rosalie guided my hand into the sink, but the girl's hand moved with her.

Oh…the girl in the bathroom mirror was me.

I looked away quickly, shuddering, and met Esme's concerned face. She wiped my arms with wet paper towels and soap, scrubbing gently.

"Wait a second, Esme. Alice, let's take off your shirt," Rosalie said, reaching for the bottom of my shirt.

"What? No…that's okay. It's fine, Rose," I said, not making sense of things quite yet. I just kept seeing Jasper in my head. I couldn't focus.

She sighed in frustration and yanked the shirt up over my head. I flinched, but didn't protest. She threw it in the garbage can of paper towels and walked over to lock the bathroom door from the inside, so no one would come in.

Then, she flipped open her cell phone. After a pause, she spoke into it.

"Emmett, Alice needs a shirt. Can you take Bella and run to the hospital gift shop for me?" Another pause. "No, it doesn't matter. Go with a small or extra small though and then bring it to the restroom. Knock when you're here and I'll meet you at the door. Yes. Slowly. Okay. Thank you. Love you too, babe," and she clicked the phone shut.

She joined Esme in wiping my arms, first with soap and water, then with just water, and then drying them with the paper towels. The warm water felt good against my cold skin.

A few minutes passed and they were just finishing my arms when a sharp knock came at the door, "Rose?" Emmett.

"Esme, could you grab that from him, please?" Rosalie asked, starting to wipe off my face.

Esme nodded and crossed the large bathroom to the door. While she was going to fetch the shirt, Rosalie's determined eyes locked on my dead ones.

"Alice, what are you feeling right now?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head as she wiped the warm water across my cheekbones and under my eyes, removing the mascara smears.

"I don't know. Not a lot. Every so often, I get this panicky feeling, but it passes too quickly for me to grasp it. I just keep thinking of him…" I tried to explain.

She nodded, "You're in shock, babe. Definitely. Carlisle warned us you might be. It's gonna hurt when you finally feel it…let me know what you need," she said.

I blinked, just nodding. I didn't want to hurt…Jazz didn't want to hurt either…

"You know, I can't even imagine it. If it were Emmett, I'd be going to pieces right now," Rosalie told me.

"There was so much blood…I thought he was gone…" I whispered, the panic rising briefly again. I took in a sharp breath.

Rosalie started wiping my forehead gently, moving down over my chin.

"Carlisle told Esme that the paramedics found him with bedroom blankets pressing onto his wounds. That helped the bleeding slow…he said he doesn't know if Jasper would have made it to the hospital if those blankets hadn't been stopping the bleeding. Did you do that?" Rosalie asked soothingly. I had never heard her so calm before.

Did I do that? I tried to concentrate on that moment. My mind was working in pieces right now.

"Yes…yeah I did that," I answered, the panic rising again. Tears sprang to my eyes. "I was so scared…"

Rosalie nodded, just listening to me. She moved to wipe the blood from my lips and a shock ran through me. I tried to catch my breath as a multitude of emotions raced through me suddenly.

"Rosalie? I-I think that…that…I'm f-feeling it. T-the shock thing--" I tried to breathe, but felt like my lungs were closed. I sobbed in short, quick gasps as tears cascaded down my newly cleaned cheeks. _Going to pieces…_

She wrapped her arms around me tightly, cradling me close to her. I sobbed into her shirt as she stroked my hair, murmuring, "Shhh, shh…it'll be okay…"

How could it be okay? Jasper had been attacked! He would have died! If I didn't come at that moment, would he have bled to death? And we had just fought… the last time he would have spent with me would have been a fight. He would leave with a memory of me angry at him; at me telling him to leave because he was a liar… would he had realized how much I loved him? How much I needed him? I _needed_ him…

"I-I need t-to be with him. I need J-Jasper, Rose. It h-hurts. I-I need him! It _hurts_…" I sobbed, my heart aching. I felt so utterly alone, knowing Jasper was in a room somewhere, badly beaten, possibly dying…I wanted to be with him. Needed to be with him.

Esme had come back over to us, a small t-shirt in her hands.

"Put this on, sweetheart. Rosalie and I will get you to Jasper," she promised, her warm eyes sad at the sight of me.

Rosalie let me go and help me put the shirt on over my head. She gave me a wet paper towel and I used it to wipe my face of the new tears. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment.

"C'mon. We'll get you to Jasper, even if we have to pull a few strings to do so," Rosalie said, determined, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

I leaned into her for support as she guided me out of the bathroom. Esme walked hastily in front of us, looking for Carlisle so they could get me to Jasper.

"Thank you," I whispered so low that I wondered if Rosalie would even hear me.

She squeezed my shoulder, though, and said softly, "No need."

________________________________________________________

I now sat beside Jasper's hospital bed, grasping his cold, pale hand in mine.

Rosalie and Esme had talked with Carlisle, and he had managed to let me into Jasper's room as soon as he had finished the major treatments. Jazz had been in and out of consciousness all night now, but he was alive.

For what seemed like hours, he fell into a pattern of opening his eyes slightly, whispering my name, and then falling back asleep; much like in the ambulance. It felt like by saying my name, he was trying to make sure I was still with him. Every time he said it, I reassured him that I was there. I wasn't leaving. I was with him, forever. And he was safe.

Every time he said it, my heart would skip a beat. There was so much relief and peace when I heard his voice.

I stared at him lovingly while sitting on the edge of my chair in an uncomfortable worry, hoping he would pull through. Carlisle had said that he was stable now, but still, anything could happen, right?

He had lost so much blood…his skin was deathly white. His face was bruised and parts of his head were wrapped where someone had managed to cause bleeding. Currently, they were pumping blood into him intravenously. Originally, they had inserted it into his chest because he had needed a lot, but as he improved, they moved it into his arm, claiming it would be more comfortable when he woke up.

Jasper was broken, bruised, and would need some time to get his full strength back, but he still looked so incredible to me. I just kept hoping that he would wake soon…pull through…

I had spent my most recent hour watching the heart monitor; the beeps were so delayed and slow. I had no idea how Carlisle was so optimistic, but I tried to be too, for my sanity's sake. I didn't know how much more I could take…

I jumped in surprise as someone knocked on the hospital room door. I turned slowly to see Nick, of all people, standing in the entrance.

His head cocked to the side with a small smile, but his eyes were torn as he looked over Jasper.

"Can I come in?" Nick asked gently.

I noticed that Chief Swan was behind him, watching him carefully. I nodded and took a few deep breaths to control my emotions, now that people were present.

But how was Nick here? Wasn't he supposed to be in jail?

A cloud of sadness rolled over me at this thought, adding on to the overwhelming worry and sadness I was already experiencing.

I gave him a curious glance as he walked closer to me.

"Chief Swan had to come and question you, so I asked if I could come, too," he explained, answering my silent question.

He pulled up a chair beside me and plopped down into it.

"Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if your uncle had something to do with it. They normally don't let murderers out on visits…thank Carlisle for me, please, Alice," he requested quietly.

I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my slumped shoulders, giving me a long, assuring squeeze.

"So how's our boy doing?" he asked with a small smirk. It was the same that I was used to seeing from him, but his eyes were different now. They were sadder, the mischievous glint missing from them. I noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes, and his face was not as clean-shaven as normal. I frowned at what being in jail was doing to him already, but I had hope for him too. Eventually…I felt that he would be okay.

I took another long breath. I then turned in my seat toward Nick.

"Better...they have him stable and they stopped the bleeding. That's a good thing...they are giving him blood now too, but really it's all just up to waiting," I answered in a dull voice.

I had heard the same sentences a hundred times, and my voice reflected that. Nick nodded slowly, watching the heart monitor with a far off look. Then, his brown eyes softened as he turned back to look at me.

"How are _you_ doing?" he asked slower this time.

_How was I?! What a question..._ I thought gloomily.

"Better as he gets better..." I murmured, leaning down to kiss Jasper's cold limp hand.

Nick pressed his lips in a hard, straight line and nodded understandingly.

We both sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"You know something," he started with a lighter look in his eyes now.

I cocked my head to the side to look at him, my head resting softly on Jasper's and my clasped hands.

He continued, "If he had died last night... it would have been with no regrets. The life he has now is the one he has been waiting for. He found you, Alice. He found happiness, finally…he would have died happy."

Nick's eyes locked with mine, to make sure he got his point across.

I smiled widely at him, but the sadness still shone strongly in my eyes. Even if Jasper would have been okay, I know I would have had regrets.

I regretted the words that I had said to him before he left my house... how I had pulled away from him…I wouldn't even hold his hand; the hand that I was now grasping for dear life.

Nick and I sat in silence again, his knee against mine as he sat close. We listened to the beeping noise and watched Jasper. I was glad he was here with me.

Chief Swan entered the room shortly, coming back from talking to Carlisle, and stood at the foot of Jasper's bed. He stood for a second looking over Jasper's damage, and then frowned deeply. Turning to me, he sighed before beginning to speak.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" he asked me grimly.

I sighed loudly at the question I had been contemplating all night long. It must have been Greg… who else would do something like this to Jasper? Other than another gang member...

"Maybe Greg, from the gang? But I really don't know…" I suggested, unsure.

Nick narrowed his eyes then shook his head. His look clearly stated that he didn't believe it was Greg, but his eyes stayed pinned on Jasper. He didn't look like he was going to explain anything more, so I posed the question.

"Why don't you think its Greg?" I asked him skeptically.

Who else would it have been?! It had to be Greg…

He licked his lips, looking like he was going to say something, but then he let out a breath. He tried again.

"I just… don't think it's him," he answered weakly, "Greg doesn't care that much about Jasper to go through more lengths to hurt him. He already tried to send him to jail…for something I did!" he added in quickly, because of Chief Swan's presence.

Chief Swan was watching over our conversations carefully, taking some notes. Nick suddenly seemed troubled. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and fisted his hands.

I watched him in confusion, my eyebrows narrowing. Why was he so anxious all of a sudden? Was he afraid of Greg? Is that why he was trying to protect him? Maybe he just didn't want to get hurt like Jasper did…

I narrowed my eyes at him, annoyance starting to flow through me.

"Whatever," I grumbled finally, turning in my chair so I was facing only Jasper. In just a moment, his emotionless face already starting to calm me.

Nick's head snapped up, looking over me. I glanced at him to see that his eyes were dull, but frantic.

"I'm not sticking up for Greg. I just know it wasn't him," he said to me, disbelief and disgust apparent in his voice.

Chief Swan cleared his throat before I could respond.

"Have you located Jasper's father yet?" Chief Swan asked me as he glanced out the hospital room door.

"No…no not yet. I'm not sure where he is," I answered him, just now wondering where indeed Steve was.

Maybe he had gone out for the night. Or he was just out when all of this happened. I should probably try calling him or something. He'd probably have a heart attack when he came home to a kitchen full of blood, his son missing. Yeah… I needed to call him so he wouldn't worry.

"I can try calling him right now if you want…" I offered, but Chief Swan shook his head.

"No, you stay here with Jasper. I'll try to call him. I hope Jasper recovers quickly, but I'd better go; I'll need to go to his house. Gotta check out the crime scene," Chief Swan mumbled. He waved his hand to get Nick to follow.

Nick had been mumbling something that sounded like "Yeah...call _him_...sure, why not..."

I just ignored him, trying not to get more annoyed. I didn't know what was up with him today…maybe being in jail had affected him more than he was letting on?

He got up slowly and tapped Jasper's leg with care.

"Get better buddy," he ordered in a deep emotional voice.

He swallowed and straightened up, turning to me. He opened his arms, offering a hug.

His eyes were filled with so many emotions; it kind of reminded me of when he was getting questioned at Jasper's trial.

I stiffly got up. After being locked in the same position all night, it felt good to stretch out my muscles. I stepped forward, still keeping my hand locked with Jasper's and stood on my tiptoes to hug him tightly.

"Thanks for everything you did for Jazz," I whispered into his ear gratefully, looking at him with utmost respect and fondness. I tried pushing out the annoyance from earlier.

Nick smirked, his eyes shone a little.

"I don't know what on earth you are talking about," he chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him in shock; Nick had just reminded me a lot of Jasper. Neither one of them had been very comfortable with touching. Well... Jasper had changed that a little. But I mean when I first met him, they didn't make much human contact. It must have been something that they learned from the gang. Don't trust anyone…except Greg of course.

_And look where that gets you..._ I thought angrily, glancing at Jasper for a quick second.

"What?" he asked with a mischievous look, "okay, I admit it; I take advantage of my best friend's girl friends all the time. It's a habit, I'm sorry," he joked.

I punched him playfully in the bicep and backed away. A smile spread across my face, his eyes, though still looking strange, danced with laughter.

He tapped Jasper on the leg once more before turning to leave the hospital room. Before he exited though, he whipped around quickly.

"Alice," he stated.

"Yeah, Nick?" I asked, standing up again.

He took a few steps closer to me and tried to say something, but stopped himself.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

He took a breath, "Just…_think_, Alice. Trust your instincts, okay?"

He walked over briskly so he was inches from my face. His now tortured eyes bore into mine, like he was trying to convey something to me wordlessly.

I nodded, having no idea what he was talking about. "Okay…" I whispered in confusion.

"I can't break my promise. Not to him. But just…_think_," he pleaded desperately.

I nodded, serious now, but still in the dark, "Okay. I will. I promise," I said sternly.

He nodded quickly and reached to brush a finger across my cheek, "Take care of yourself, kid. And him," he told me.

I nodded, swallowing a newly formed lump in my throat, "I'll tell him you came," I whispered, wrapping him in a hug again.

He nodded into my neck before pulling away, putting on a smile for me, "See ya."

He walked out and I took my seat back beside Jasper. Nick's light mood was fading from the room and the gloom was starting to build up as I watched Jasper breathing slowly and roughly.

What had Nick meant by all of that? What promise was he keeping?

I sat thinking, staring at Jazz like earlier for most likely hours. I didn't care about food, drinks or sleep. I just kept my eyes planted on him.

Jasper's eyes started to twitch like earlier. He spoke again and I quickly moved forward. His eyes flickered open, staring at the ceiling in pain and exhaustion, but they stayed open this time. My heart jumped.

"Alice..." he mumbled contentedly, knowing I was there. His voice was sweet with love.

"Hey Jazz," I whispered back, standing up to see his face. His eyes met mine. He had huge dark circles under his eyes. They stood out against his already pale face.

The edges of his lips pulled up a little before falling back down, but the small smile still warmed everything inside of me. I placed my hand softly on his cheek and rubbed it with my thumb. His eyes softened, even through the pain. They were slowly starting to drift off again and my stomach clenched in panic.

"Can you lay with me?" he asked weakly. He was going to slip back soon.

"Of course I can," I replied with a wide smile. I was sure he could hear the happiness in my words.

I walked around the bed to the other side and laid down on it. I made sure I wasn't touching him in any way, trying to keep him out of pain. I rested my head beside his on the pillow, but turned my head in shock when I heard him growl.

My eyes widened. Had I hurt him?

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, sitting up to see his face. He shook his head, cringing in pain from the movement.

"Get your butt closer to me!" he growled again, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

I chuckled lightly in relief, sticking my tongue out at him playfully. I laid back down, snuggling a little closer to him, resting my head softly on his shoulder. I rested my hand on his chest, making sure to stay far away from his stab wound.

"You're such a goof," I mumbled with a soft laugh.

He sighed in pleasure. His body shook a little and then he cringed as he laughed.

"But you love this amazingly good-looking goof though, don't you?" he asked, a small smile trying to tug onto his lips again.

He tilted his head down a little so I could see him clearly. His hair fell in front of his eyes, but I could still see the sparking blue that I loved so much. I was surprised where all this sudden strength had come from, but I could still see him fighting the urge to shut his eyes.

"Yeah, you're okay I guess," I murmured, pulling myself up and leaning to give him a kiss. As my lips pressed lovingly, but softly, against his, I heard the heart monitor beep a little faster.

I pulled back with a little chuckle, watching him, feeling a smug expression on my face.

"Well I think I found the treatment to raise your heartbeat," I joked.

I kissed him again, still with the same softness, trying as hard as I could not to cause him any pain.

"I'm not complaining about this treatment… I could do this all day," he whispered against my lips. He held my lips there, holding me in a kiss. I felt him skim his tongue on my bottom lip as a shiver went down my spine. I pulled back and smirked.

"Get some sleep, Sparky," I laughed, laying back down, snuggling up to him.

He grumbled, but I knew he was already past exhaustion. I, too, felt pretty tired. I had been up with him all day… I let my eyes droop shut.

_I was sitting watching TV; Jasper's head was rested on my legs as he slept. I watched him with a concerned look; he had been fidgeting for a few minutes now, moaning and groaning every few seconds. He didn't usually do this when he slept.___

_I ran my hand lovingly through his golden curls, letting my hand trail to his shoulder and rubbing it reassuringly. He suddenly jumped out of his sleep and stuffed his head into my stomach, taking long deep breaths. I frowned deeply and ran my hand through his disarrayed hair.___

_"Jazz.. Are you alright? You keep tossing and turning," I asked him quietly, not completely sure if he had woken up yet or he was still just fidgeting around. ___

_I felt him kiss my stomach softly and take some more deep breaths.___

_"I'm fine," he assured me, though his voice wasn't very convincing. ___

_He cuddled in closer to me and soon enough he was back in his troublesome sleep. I watched the TV for a while. Jasper was quieter now, but he was very tense; his hands were fisted in his sleep.___

_"NO DON'T, STEVE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he screamed in his sleep, causing me to jump…_

And I jumped right out of my deep dream.

My breath was caught in my throat, my eyes burning with pain and hatred.

It was Steve.

It was his stepdad; he was the one who had hurt him!

It all started to make sense…that's why Jasper didn't want me around him. That's why he got so mad and protective about me coming to dinner…

And Nick. Nick knew! He knew about Steve the whole time, but must have promised not to ever say anything. _Trust my instincts…_

I shot up out of the bed angrily, cursing loudly at the man who had been hurting my love. I was breathing heavily, trying to control the overwhelming emotions that were flowing through me right now.

Carlisle rushed into the room, his eyes wide.

"What is it, Alice? What's wrong?" he asked, hurrying over to comfort me.

He placed both of his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes, searching them for answers.

I understood the meaning of an epiphany. If anything defined it, it was this moment. _It all made sense.___

I couldn't speak the words, half because of the hate and pain I felt and half because I didn't know if I could control myself enough to say it.

Carlisle squeezed my shoulders, trying to bring my attention to him.

My eyes flashed viciously, meeting his, and I opened my mouth, letting it pour out.

"Steve! It was him! _He_ was the one who was hurting him. _He_ was the one who did this! The whole time, Carlisle! _The whole time..._" Carlisle's eyes widened, but I saw a hint of confirmation in his eyes. He had suspected it...

I continued, on the verge of hysterics, "I hate him! I _hate_ him! I'm going to kill him! How could he hurt Jasper?! H-How could he be s-so –" I cut off in sobs, grief washing over me.

Carlisle pulled me quickly into his chest, holding me tightly and shaking his head. I could feel the hate rushing through his own body as he held me.

"Shh, Alice. It's going to be okay now. We'll take care of it. Jasper is safe now, he is here with us!" he soothed me, holding me tightly against him as if he was trying to protect me from what I had just found out.

He held me for a few more moments then let his arms fall. His eyes shifted to Jasper and went hard.

"Stay here. I'm going to call Chief Swan," Carlisle instructed me.

The authority that he used on the other doctors slipped into his voice. He gave me a hard look, then rushed quickly out of the room.

I hurried over and hovered over Jasper. I watched him, my eyes softer than I ever remembered, and laid a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner....No one is going to hurt you anymore Jasper. _No one_. I promise," I vowed, kissing his nose once more.

My eyes still burned painfully with so much regret and remorse. How could I have missed this? I guess I always just thought he was hurt from the gang fights...

The door moved to open again and I flipped around to what I thought would be Carlisle.

My heart stopped as I saw none other than Steve himself. He stood, perfectly innocent, in the entrance to the room. He threw a pleasant smile to me before a look of worry crossed his face as he looked at Jasper.

I hated myself for thinking that his worry was real before. I could now see so clearly the fakeness of it as he stood in front of me.

He stepped forward and I flung my whole body around to be in front of Jasper's bed, protectively. He would _not_ touch him again.

"Get out," I spoke threateningly, venom stinging my words.

My hands clenched into fists at my side as I looked at the disgusting man in front of me.

He looked genuinely confused for a second, then his eyes flashed to Jasper. His lips pressed in a very hard line. He tilted his head to the side curiously and ran a hand through his greasy hair.

"What are you talking about, Alice? I need to be here for my son," he said softly, but there was something sharp and forceful in his voice.

His eyes flashed again toward Jasper, who was still in a deep sleep.

"Don't you _dare _call him your son! You don't have _any_ right to call him that you _disgusting_ bastard!" I screamed at him, letting the passion of my emotions shoot through my words like the gun I was _so _wishing I had right now.

"What are you talking about?" he asked slowly, warily, this time.

His eyes narrowed and he took a step toward me. I instinctively heard Jasper's voice in the back of my head yelling at me. _Stop Alice! Please Darling, don't play his games! _I shoved it out of my mind, regardless of what Nick had said about trusting my instincts. I stepped toward Steve, protective of Jasper.

"You know what I am talking about. _You_ did this. _You_ hurt him! You were ALWAYS hurting him. He never wanted me around you and now I know why. Now _get out_!" I hissed at him, my eyes flashing, staring him straight in his hard, dull eyes.

A smirk started to grow onto his face and my eyes grew in disbelief.

"Well aren't you a disturbed little girl to think I would do anything like that to my son?" he said with such innocence and fake care that it made me want to strangle him right there.

"_I'm_ disturbed?!" I gasped in disbelief, "You _beat_ him! I know him. He would never do anything to harm anyone for no reason. He has such a soft heart and you almost killed him! Why?! WHAT REASON IN THE WORLD IS THERE TO RUIN HIS LIFE?! You put him through hell!"

The anger was pumping through me as I stepped forward again, getting closer to him. This was probably not a good idea since I was having thoughts of murder by now.  
_Alice! Stop! Don't do this; I can't protect you right now, please!_ Jasper's voice pleaded with me.

I shut my eyes tightly shaking my head to erase the voice.

Steve's eyebrow rose in amusement and he nodded, taking another step closer to me. We were inches away from each other now.

"The reason… well after he ruined my life I think I am allowed to get some enjoyment out of ruining his," he slurred, his eyes growing harder now.

"If you were smart though, I wouldn't tempt me to ruin his life even more! So keep your pretty little mouth shut or you will learn what hell feels like," he warned with a growl that made my insides cringe in fear.

I shoved the feeling away quickly, thinking about what Jasper had went through. This was nothing.

I was breathing heavily now, trying desperately to control my rage.

"I mean it. Don't tempt me. You see what I did to him, there? I can make it _so _much worse..." he threatened menacingly.

I leaned closer to him, centimeters away, and locked my eyes with his cold ones.

"Get the _fuck_ out of here, or you _will_ regret it," I ordered him, bravely pushing him with all of my strength, my voice strong and clear.

His stumbled slightly at my push, but his face curled into a cruel smile and he stepped forward, grabbing my small wrists in his large hands. He squeezed them tightly and pushed me forcefully against the concrete hospital wall. I gasped, the wind knocked out of me, but my anger flared even more.

"Show me regret now, little girl, _show_ me!" he challenged, taunting me.

He moved his face so it was centimeters in front of mine, breathing his hot breath into my face.

A chuckle broke out from his lips as I froze in shock, pain shooting up through my arms as his grip on my wrists tightened. I bet they'd bruise, but I didn't care right now. At least his attention was on me, not Jasper. I quickly tried to think of a way to get out of his grasp.

Suddenly Steve was ripped away from me. Jasper had flown off of the bed, his face quickly filling with hatred.

I looked down at my trembling hands, seeing Steve's finger marks printed red around my wrists. It didn't matter now, though. I watched in awe as Jasper raised his fist and smashed it into Steve's face, over and over again. His whole body shook, probably partly in anger and partly because he was running on adrenaline.

"Don't you ever _fucking_ touch her! _Ever._"

Jasper roared at him with so much strength and force that it made me take a step back. I never knew adrenaline could be this powerful? Maybe it had teamed up with his love for me...and his rage toward Steve...

Steve was looking too shocked to even move, but it was too late now as Jasper knocked him out from all the punches.

"Never again," he panted. He then fell back limply, his knees no longer supporting his weight.

I hurried forward to catch him in my small arms and we sank to the ground, Jasper's head against my chest, my arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding his trembling body close to mine.

Carlisle ran into the room. _Terrible timing_, I thought in annoyance.

He then rushed over to make sure Steve was out cold before coming over to us.

"I've got to get these IVs back in you, Jasper," he told him, seriously.

Jasper was even paler than before, if that was even possible. He shook harder, partly in fury, partly in lack of blood. He nodded, knowing it was true.

Carlisle looked over him in concern and then picked him up from my arms with a grunt, placing him back on the bed. He started re-attaching the needles.

I noticed that my whole body was shaking as violently as Jasper's as I looked from him to Steve to Carlisle.

I think my body was going back through shock as I fell back against the bed, leaning against it, shoving my head into my hands and taking deep breaths.

"Carlisle..." I heard Jasper say. He must have been motioning to me, because Carlisle picked me up off of the ground and held me for a moment.

"Carlisle, can I please lay next to him?" I managed to get out. He set me on the bed next to Jasper and Jazz weakly brushed his fingers along my forehead as I shook.

"I'll get her something, don't worry," Carlisle reassured Jasper. I breathed heavily and Jasper grabbed one of my trembling hands.

"Shhh...Its okay, darling. He'll never hurt you," he assured. Wasn't I supposed to be saying that to him?

Minutes later, Chief Swan and a few other officers came jogging into the hospital room. I watched as they picked up the knocked out monster from off the floor and clicked the hand cuffs over his wrists.

Carlisle passed them in the doorway and came over to me, handing me a medicine cup with two pills and a glass of water.

"Take them. They'll calm you and you need it right now," he explained.

Jasper nodded approvingly as I swallowed them. I met his eyes lovingly, both of us conveying a multitude of emotions, not saying a word.

Chief Swan gave us a look of pity and apology, but I just smiled weakly as I watched them tow away the monster that had been hurting my love for his whole life. He was gone. Forever.

**Author's note: *JAW DROP* The moment we had all been hoping for, FINALLY came! Steve and his rotten self are going to JAIL! Man, Jasper is some sort of superman, nothing keeps him down! And Nick came in again, a guy! xD, but what did YOU think of the chapter? TELL US! You really should this chapter was 7,000 WORDS! LONGEST EVERRR*eyes widen in amazement* yeah really! Review it :D  
..And you know since we saved Jasper from a life of hell, you know, we deserve reviews! **


	29. Insomnia

**Author's note: Midweek update to keep you sane till the weekend! Gah chapter was verrrry hard to write, I had some major writers block lately, but it turned out OKAY! Thank goodness! And thanks to my beta for helping me a lot through this one! ENJOY!**

Chapter 28-Insomnia

_JPOV_

I held Alice tightly to me, still trying to grasp the concept that she was safe.

As I looked at her, just to make sure again, she looked back up at me, meeting my gaze. I felt so much relief and love flow through me, simply from seeing her face.

"He's gone," she whispered, her voice small, "forever."

The pills Carlisle had given her were starting to take effect; her body was just starting to stop trembling.

I took a deep breath, trying to believe the unbelievable. I just nodded, unconvincingly, to her. He wasn't gone. He _couldn't_ be gone! Could he?

I blinked a few times, looking at the place on the floor where they had just taken him away.

Alice reached her shaking hands up to my face, pulling it down so I was looking at her again.

"He'll never hurt you again Jazz," she assured me, her green eyes piercing into mine with a deep passion.

For a moment, I actually felt…safe. I truly listened to her words.

A small smile crept onto her face as she realized she was getting through to me a bit.

I nodded a little, this time with confidence. He wasn't coming back! He was locked up, he really couldn't come back…

My eyes widened as the realization ran through me now.

"He won't, will he?" I breathed out in a small, weak voice.

She put her other hand on my face as well and smiled happily at me.

"Never. I won't let him hurt you. You should have told me, Jazz!" she sighed, her smile suddenly turning upside down to a deep frown.

I ducked my head in shame, knowing I never could have told her. I would never bring her down into that hell with me; just being in a relationship with her was risky enough. I had never been able to stop him before, only just a little while ago. When he touched Alice… something had taken over me. It was as if nothing could keep me down--not fear nor pain. If it came down to her or me being safe, I would always choose her. Alice was everything.

I glanced down at her already bruising wrists and frowned. I had been too slow… he had hurt my love. I hadn't gotten there in time to save her. And she always saved me…

"Jazz, it's okay. It doesn't even hurt, I promise," she reassured me with a brave smile, reading my mind. But still…the fact that he had laid a finger on her at all devastated me.

I tilted my head sadly to the side, kissing every finger mark he had imprinted onto her wrists. I handled her small wrists delicately, trying to softly kiss it away, like she had always done with my scars. The sacrifices she made for me…risking her life for mine…

But wait… how had she known about Steve…? I hadn't told her… and she had thought Steve was a great guy before… how had she suddenly figured it all out?

"H-how did you know?" I asked suddenly, softly, raising my head a little to see her face.

Her hands slowly slipped from my face. She laid her hands into mine, pain in her eyes.

"I don't know how I didn't figure it out earlier!" she said in frustration, glaring at her hands like they were the cause of the whole mess.

"I guess all the pieces just slipped together…like finishing a puzzle…. Nick was here and I said Greg probably did this and he was so sure it wasn't him but I had no idea why! I just thought maybe he was sticking up for him…so I got mad…but then when we mentioned Steve he became all awkward and troubled and then when Chief Swan mentioned calling him he started grumbling stuff… I couldn't really hear what he was saying though…and then as he was leaving he looked me in the eyes… like he was pleading with me to figure something out! And he said, 'Trust your instincts,'" Here, she mimicked Nick's voice before continuing, "and I had no idea what he was talking about…so then I fell asleep with you…and you know the time when we were together and you kept tossing and turning, having nightmares?" she waited for me to respond, catching her breath.

I blinked, trying to take everything in. Nick had been here? He had come to see me? Wow. Just…wow. He had always been there for me. He had given up his life for me. And yet, he still came back for more…he came back to make sure I was okay. To help Alice…

"Jazz?" she asked, her eyes concerned.

"Sorry…yes. I remember…" I confirmed quietly, watching her intensely.

"Well when I fell asleep with you, I dreamed of that night… I remembered you yelling, "Don't hurt me Steve!" and… all of the sudden, it all just made sense. It just clicked. Everything! Why you were always so stand-offish around people, why you were so hesitant about me being near Steve, why you were so extremely upset when you found out what was happening with Johnny, why you always looked like you were hiding something…ugh!" she let out a frustrated noise as she thought of all of the signs, then continued,

"So then when I figured it all out I was ready to kill him! I didn't--I just don't--_understand_! How could he damage such an amazing thing… hurt such an amazing person?" she looked fully into my eyes, hers brimming with painful tears.

I gave her a sad look and pressed my lips together.

"Not everyone thinks I'm amazing like you do," I whispered painfully, feeling a stab at my heart. Memories of Steve shot through my mind and I grimaced.

Alice's eyes flashed with anger and she squeezed my hands tightly in hers.

"They _should_!" she growled fiercely, so much pain and stubbornness flashing in her eyes.

I smiled at her innocence and determination. Then my face changed from an expression of slight confusion to one of curious enlightenment.

"No… I think I am just fine with you. I only need _you_ to think that I am amazing. You are the only one I will ever need, darling," I said, bringing myself up to kiss her lips, sealing the promise of commitment.

No time…no person…nothing could ever come between us. She was all I would ever need.

_________________________________________________________

-Two Months Later-  
_  
__JPOV_

_I kept waiting for him to come back, to come storming through the door, reeking of booze, and pick up where he left off. But it never happened. Slowly, the stress and fear I had always carried with me because of him started to disappear…_

I rolled over and stretched in my bed, looking over my new room.

Things had changed so much in the last few months. I was in a large, clean room, instead of the old closet-like room I used to have with Steve. I lay relaxed in the mornings, no longer having to worry about getting out of the house before Steve woke, like before. I knew when I woke up now, I would wake to a great day. Of course, this was mostly because the first person I saw every morning was Alice.

I was now living in the Cullens' house. When the hospital finally released me, I didn't have a place to stay. I couldn't go back to Steve's and I had no relatives…

To my surprise, Esme and Carlisle immediately offered me their guest room to live in.

At first, I denied the offer in a blink of a second. I didn't want them to have to deal with me or pity me. But then, after a few days of Alice's persistent and very tempting "convincing methods," I accepted the offer, claiming I would stay...at least until I could find an apartment to live in.

Now, I was kind of hesitant to even bother finding my own place. The idea of staying here was growing on me. It felt very… safe and peaceful.

But things were also a little hard for me too…. I wasn't used to their whole "big happy family" deal they had going on. Not that I was putting it down…it was great that they could be like that. I was so happy Alice was living with such a loving family. It was just that my family was never like this. Not since my dad left when I was five. And I definitely wasn't used to this family bonding thing either.

When I was here I mostly spent time with Alice. Other than that, I preferred to be alone. Sometimes I would watch TV with Emmett, or play a game of chess with Edward... _sometimes_. But usually, when I wasn't with Alice, I fended for myself. I would poke around in Carlisle's or Edward's seemingly endless library of books. Or I would take a walk, just enjoying the odd, new feelings that now dominated my life. Contentment. Peace.

I liked my alone time… things were sometimes awkward for me, being around the Cullens all of the time. They were all so close and I just…wasn't. Not quite yet. I felt like the outside man more often than not. I didn't know the inside jokes or the old family stories…which only reminded me that I didn't really belong here, surrounded by all of them. They weren't my family and they never would be. They were Alice's family. I was here because of her. My own family didn't want me… I didn't have a family.

"Are you awake, Jazz?" I heard a faint whisper from the door and peeked over to see Alice's head pop into the crack in the door.

"Yeah, come in darling," I answered, pushing my unpleasant thoughts to the back of my mind.

I glanced from Alice walking into my room to the clock on my bed stand. 5 AM.

I frowned at the early hour at which we were both awake. Two more hours could have definitely been better…but at least Alice was here now.

She scrambled onto the bed with a sad look in her eyes. I noticed her normally sparkling green eyes were slightly dull and sad. Large black bags circled underneath them.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a frown as I looked over her. She had looked so troubled lately.

She just lifted the blanket up and put it over her, cuddling into my side. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Nothing, Jazz… I just can't sleep," she said softly, her voice tired and worn out. She laid her head down on my bare chest and sighed into it.

"Do you want me to sing?" I asked, knowing she always fell asleep in second if I did. It would help her sleep.

I felt her tense up beside me.

"No…" she murmured, staring blankly at the wall on the other side of the room.

I frowned down at her. Why would she say no to me singing? She always loved when I sang to her. She knew it relaxed her and always helped her sleep better.

I felt a tinge of rejection. I knew she didn't mean it to hurt my feelings, but my heart tugged sharply.

"Okay," I whispered back, swallowing a large gulp. I tried to hold back the unnecessary emotions.

She must have sensed my pain, because she then kissed my chest gently.

"If you sing, that means you won't be sleeping and we _both_ need sleep, not just me," she explained her logic matter-of-factly.

It still didn't make much sense to me. We had a routine. I would sing to her, she would fall asleep, and then I would fall asleep soon after, listening to her deep, even breathing.

I was too tired to bring it up though. I just nodded and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the uneasiness I suddenly felt when I looked at her. What was going on with her?

__________________________________________________________

_APOV___

I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I hadn't slept in two days. Ever since the dream about Jasper, my dreams had been coming true. I would fall asleep, have a dream, and then within a day or so it would happen. I dreamed about Edward and Bella having an argument, and then they did.

Coincidence? I thought it might be. But then Bella had tripped when walking with Edward and had almost been hit by a car, Emmett and Jasper had wrestled playfully and Jasper had won, but barely, and Carlisle had surprised Esme with flowers for their anniversary. And I had dreamed about every situation before they had happened.

The scariest was when I had a dream involving myself. It was simple... I dreamed that the phone would ring, I would answer, and it would be Nick, calling to talk to Jasper. It happened the next day and that's when I stopped sleeping.

I hated it! What if I dreamed something really bad? I didn't want it to come true! If everything I dreamed came true, then I had to stop dreaming. And the only way I could do this was by not sleeping.

Right now, it was about 4:45 in the morning. I had spent most of the night sketching. I made a pot of coffee at 2:30 am and took my time sipping it black throughout the night, so I wouldn't drift off. Every time I started to feel the caffeine wearing off, I drank another cup. It was pretty much gone by now...

I sighed and sat up. Lying in bed wasn't a good idea if I was trying to stay awake. I could feel my eyes drooping and I knew that I had dark circles under them, but I had been trying to cover them with foundation. Make-up worked wonders in covering things up...

After about 15 minutes, I walked over to the door. I had been alone for almost six hours straight and I was starting to hallucinate from lack of sleep. I would think I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but then there would be nothing there. Or I would see dots obscuring my vision every so often when I tried to focus on something. It sort of freaked me out. I needed Jasper.

I tip-toed down the hall to his room and peeked in the door. He invited me in, we exchanged a few words, and I curled up next to him, breathing him in, trying to be calm enough that I could relax, but not calm enough to sleep. It was a difficult thing to balance!

He wanted to sing to me, but I asked him not to. And then I made up a stupid excuse as to why I didn't want him to. I knew he knew something was up, but he must have been too tired to press the matter. He fell asleep shortly after that.

I tried my hardest not to let my eyes slip shut. It kept getting harder. And now I had to hurt Jasper's feelings just because of my fear of sleeping... but I couldn't take it back. I knew if he sung those sweet songs, I would fall into a deep sleep. And that was the last thing I wanted.

I lay staring at the clock on his bed stand, feeling his soft, slow breathing moving my head up and down on his stomach. My eyes started to close at the soothing rhythm.

_--Bleachers. Blonde hair. Familiar...--___

I jerked, waking myself up. _Stop it, Alice. You cannot sleep!_

I tried not to think of what had just flashed through my head. It wasn't like the long dreams. I just saw a glimpse, this time. I tried not to think of it, willed myself to forget it...

The minutes ticked by slowing, causing me to become more and more tired. I watched the numbers flip on Jasper's clock, staring dully at it. But I refused to let sleep take me.

Finally 7 am came. I threw the blankets off of us and skipped out of the bed, pulling the blinds open to shine the light into the room. Mostly I just did that so it would wake me up. _Energy, Alice. _I could already smell coffee brewing downstairs. A cup or two should be enough to get me to lunch. Then a can of soda with lunch, maybe something sugary, too, as a back up...that could get me home to dinner...

My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper.

"Alice!" Jasper groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. I pushed away my earlier thoughts and danced happily over to him; now in a better mood...I wouldn't have to try as hard to keep myself awake. Jazz would entertain me throughout the day. I wouldn't have to be lonely...

"It's time to get up, Jazz!" I sang to him, pulling the covers down to see his face. He had his eyes shut tightly against the sun and fought with me to get the blanket back over his eyes.

"No its not!" he growled at me, letting go of the blanket and grabbing me. He picked me up and threw me back on the bed, causing me to let out a loud squeal.

This was pretty much how most mornings started. Almost exactly how they started, actually. If I was right, I knew what was coming next, and my stomach fluttered in excitement.

Jasper rolled over and enveloped me in his arms. He shook his head, trying to get the hair out of his eyes. When the hair moved, I saw his sparkling deep blue eyes shining into mine. He pressed his forehead softly to mine, smiling happily.

Then the regular routine changed. His smile turned into a deep frown and his eyes narrowed quickly.

"Did you get any sleep, Alice?" he asked, pulling back a little to look at my face.

His thumb brushed under my eyes as his expression became very concerned.

"Yeah I got some sleep…" I shrugged nonchalantly, letting a little white lie slip out. Then my insides wracked with guilt. I never lied to Jazz…

"No… not really." I quickly corrected myself with an apologetic look.

Jasper sighed loudly and let his forehead touch mine again.

"Is there something wrong, darling?" he asked softly, his accent slipping in a bit with his emotion. It made my insides relax a bit, and I took a deep breath.

Something _was_ wrong with me. The dreams...why did they come true? How could I explain that to him? He might think I was insane or something. What if he went against me? What if he thought I was some sort of freak? I didn't think he would...but I couldn't take the chance. It wasn't worth the risk of losing him. He was everything I had...

"No, just bad dreams," I replied, somewhat telling the true. Sometimes they were bad dreams.

Jasper wrapped me tighter in his arms, sending me waves of safety.

"Is that why you came into my room this morning? You were scared?" he asked in a small voice, clearly upset that I was having troubles.

He shifted his head to press a kiss on my forehead. I didn't answer his question, but shut my eyes against his kiss as he kept it there for a few moments.

"Tonight you can sleep in here. I'll sing you to sleep and keep the bad dreams away, okay?" he vowed, his eyes sincere. But I knew he couldn't keep the dreams away. They couldn't go away. There was something wrong with me.

"Okay," I agreed, just to make him happy. I wouldn't sleep tonight. I didn't care how much caffeine I had to consume...I would stay awake.

He nodded in confirmation, then gave me what I wanted and leaned his lips down to meet mine like every other morning.

His lips moved slowly and lovingly against mine, taking his time, helping me relax.

"I love you," he whispered into the kiss, not breaking the movement of our lips. I moaned in content, pulling my arms up to run my hands through his hair as the kiss deepened.

"OH MY GOD!" Emmett roared as he opened the bedroom door, interrupting our very enjoyable kiss.

I groaned against Jasper's lips and turned reluctantly to see what he wanted. His eyes were wide and amused.

"You guys actually _do_ kiss!" He broke out into deep booming laughs and turned around to the door. I thought he was leaving, but then he shouted down the hall to Rosalie.

"Rose! They actually do kiss!" he repeated in amazement.

Jasper growled loudly at him, causing him to laugh harder.

"Fine, fine! I'm leaving!" he chuckled, slamming the door behind him in amusement.

Jasper rolled his eyes and smirked, turning back over to me.

"I'll show him a kiss," he grumbled, smashing his lips back onto mine, faster this time, passion flowing through us. But before we could kiss any further, the door flew back open again.

Emmett stood there once more, with the much amused look, and leaned casually against the door frame. He waited until we looked over to him.

"_What_ Emmett?" Jasper grumbled.

"I forgot I came in here for a reason. BREAKFAST!" he yelled, then flipped around leaving again. He moved quickly, knowing Jasper would soon be chasing after him.

Jasper grabbed a pillow and flew out of the room after Emmett. A few seconds later, I heard a bunch of bangs and crashes and figured Jasper had got him. I laughed softly to myself, slipping off the bed.

Jasper had actually been happy lately. He was finally relaxed. Well, at least most of the time. I knew he sometimes felt a bit awkward here, but deep inside he was glad he had moved in. He liked the Cullens'. He and Emmett had become like best friends, whether or not either of them would admit it.

He was slowly becoming one of the family, despite feeling like an outsider. One day I even came home from shopping to find him gardening with Esme! And on most nights he would stay with her after dinner and help her with the dishes. It made me so happy to see him at those times. He just looked so happy and at peace. He was finally getting the family he deserved! Finally moving on from Steve….

I felt my stomach clench just thinking of that pathetic excuse for a man. The courts had sentenced him to 15 years in jail for child abuse and attempted murder; which I was glad to hear, even though he deserved a lot more of a punishment than that, in my opinion.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper running back into the room, closing the door quickly behind him, and locking it. He was panting and out of breath.

I rolled my eyes at him and he gave me an adorable, innocent smile. I opened one of his drawers and threw a shirt at him. He raised an eyebrow curiously at me.

"You don't like seeing me shirtless anymore?" he pouted, walking over to me, pretending to be sad.

"Oh I do, but I'm not so sure about, you know, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle…." I mumbled off, counting the people on my fingers.

"Fine," he groaned and pulled the shirt onto him before offering me his hand.

"Let's go eat."

The thought of breakfast, and ultimately coffee, sounded very appealing. I grinned and nodded, following him downstairs.

_________________________________

The day had been going smooth enough, so far. My first few classes had been killer--I had almost fallen asleep a few times, and it was very hard to concentrate on anything except staying awake. However, by 3rd period, I had managed to locate 47 grams of sugar in a bag of skittles that someone had been selling for a fundraiser between classes. I bought two--one for later, if necessary.

After changing into gym clothes, I was just now arriving to my gym class with Jasper.

I glanced around the gym, looking for the usual Coach Clapp to be standing, impatiently waiting, but instead I saw a different man. He looked a bit older, probably in his late thirties. He pressed his lips together watching us all walk in.

There was something very familiar about this man, though. I took a second glance, looking him over a little closer. He had short, blonde hair and he was tall and muscular; nothing out of the ordinary.

I shook my head, shaking the feeling that I knew him. Perhaps I had known someone similar in New York? Maybe my subdued memories were tricking me into thinking I had seen him before? It wasn't entirely impossible. It would actually be quite typical; my forgotten past playing tricks on me right as my dreams started coming true.

I sighed and stopped thinking about it as I saw Jasper. I smiled and headed to where he had just entered the gym. He slung his arm casually around my shoulders.

"Hello my darling," he said in a gleeful voice, glad to see me again.

I smiled widely up at him for a moment till the new man blew his whistle.

"Hello everyone. I'm your new coach. Coach Clapp had a family emergency, so he won't be here for a while. You'll have to deal with me, instead!" he said with a mischievous smirk. He threw a football directly at Mike.

"Let's see how well you can play," he boomed through the gym.

He started to divide us into groups. I turned to go to my group, but noticed Jasper was not moving. His face was set in deep concentration as he looked at the new coach, seemingly puzzled.

"What?" I whispered softly to him, going back to his side.

He ran a confused hand through his hair and shook his head in frustration.

"He looks so familiar," Jasper mumbled in confusion, his forehead wrinkled in thought, "I just don't know why…"

He recognized him as well. This gave me some hope. Maybe I wasn't _entirely_ crazy if Jasper thought he knew him too.

"Yeah, he seemed familiar to me too; maybe he lives in town or something. Or maybe we saw him in New York…" I shrugged, not being sure of where we could have seen him.

Jasper nodded.

"Maybe."

His voice was very uncertain, but he brushed it off, grabbing my hand and tugging me toward our teams.

We all headed out into the overcast weather toward the football field. I liked this new coach so far. He didn't even bother to say anything as Jasper held my hand, or when he had put his arm around me.

The coach decided that the girls didn't have to play if they didn't want to, because it was still muddy from a rain storm last night.

I decided I really DID like this new guy. Coach Clapp would have told us to suck it up; that we could have showers after class.

I definitely needed this lucky break. I was running mainly on caffeine and sugar; playing football would have drained all of my energy even more. I didn't want to deal with trying stay awake after gym class.

As I watched the boys play, I was in awe by Jasper. As usual, he was so great at everything. Everything he tried, he would succeed at. I knew it. He always had so much potential. Now he could bring it out in himself. I felt so lucky to be in his life.

Every touchdown he made, he would look at me and do a cute little victory dance, throwing me a wink. I giggled every time.

I noticed that others girls watched him too. Well, more like swooned over him. I swear they were drooling! It was amazing how much attention they had given him after rumor spread that he had left Greg's gang.

I clenched my hands a little at the thought of them, but had some reassurance knowing that Jasper's eyes would only ever look at me. Just like when we had first met.

I also noticed the new coach watching Jasper with a very pleased look as he tackled guy after guy. Jasper being good at football was not unusual at all. He had been in the gang, so he had learned how to run fast, in case he ever needed to. Also, he was very strong from karate (and fights), which meant he could take anyone out. Plus the practice playing with Emmett, who is a tank, always helps.

The coach finally blew the whistle and told the guys to head to the showers. Jasper immediately just ran over to me, mud smeared all over his cheeks.

"How'd I do?" he asked, his eyes sparkling happily.

I loved how he looked so carefree now; so relaxed. He didn't have to worry about anything.

"Amazing, like always," I assured him with a smirk. He pressed his lips together and shrugged.

"I can't help myself, I'm just too good," he teased with a chuckle and offered me his arms to pick me up off the bleachers.

I accepted gratefully; I was beginning to feel a little light-headed. Why did humans need to sleep, anyway?

He put me down on the ground and smiled at me.

"Yeah, but you are making all the girls fall in love with you, too!" I complained playfully, glaring at all the girls. I then realized that they were actually looking at us, so I ducked my head with a blush.

"Oh really?" he said raising his eyebrow in amusement, "Any cute ones?" he asked curiously.

I punched him in the arm and glared up at him.

"Just joking, my love. You know I couldn't care less about any of them," he reassured me and gave me his full, wide smile that always made me weak. Bad idea on top of the light-headed-ness, but I didn't mind it so much.

"But I better clean up; I'll see you at lunch!" he exclaimed. He pecked me on the cheek and jogged quickly off back to the change rooms.

The coach dismissed everyone and I leaned back up to reach for my water bottle, which was still on the bleachers. I groaned, figuring out that I couldn't reach the bottle from here.

I heard a low chuckle from behind me and saw a hand reach up and grab it for me. I internally groaned, thinking it was Mike, but then turned around to see the coach.

"Here you are," he smiled politely down at me. The skin beside his eyes wrinkled from smiling so much in his life. He handed me the bottle.

"Thanks," I said gratefully, pulling the tap off and drinking a little. He stood beside me for a moment and looked over the football field.

"Your boyfriend is a pretty good player," he commented casually, picking up the water jugs and starting to walk back to the gym with me.

"Yeah, he is," I agreed, smiling up at the man. He nodded again, looking very thoughtful.

"You are Alice, if I am correct?" he asked, slowing his pace to match mine.

"Yeah, Alice Cullen," I replied.

He gave me a friendly smile and nodded.

"Well Alice, if it comes up, let him know that he played very well out there today. He has some real potential... I know some scouts from universities that are looking for some last minute players for scholarships. Please ask him to let me know if he is interested; I didn't get the chance to talk to him before he left to clean up," he explained with a very impressed look.

My jaw dropped in surprise and I stopped in my step.

"What?" I mouthed in disbelief. He had just showed up and he was already offering Jasper a chance at a scholarship?! This guy was unbelievable! I _knew_ I liked him! The coach chuckled softly and shook his head.

"I guess this does sound a bit weird. But he is a very good player. Plus, he doesn't seem like other pigheaded guys. You know, the ones who think that they are the best. He was very relaxed and just looked like he was having fun," he explained, standing in front of me now.

"Oh, well, yeah, of course I'll tell him!" I said quickly and excitedly, smiling widely at the new coach. Again, I wondered where I knew him from.

I turned around quickly to go to the gym, but stopped again realizing something.

"Oh, but you didn't say your name?" I turned back around to look at him.

He ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, miss," he apologized politely, "you can call me Coach Davis."

He offered me his hand. I accepted it with a smile and then hurried to the locker room to change quickly.

I then opened up my second bag of Skittles and hurried to find Jasper and tell him about everything that had just happened.

**Author's note: Who is this mysterious man? Why is he trying to help Jasper? …I guess we'll have to wait and see! So what did you think of the chapter?! Gooood? Baaaad? Tell us, we love reviews, trust me, we are like addicted to them!  
Oh and a few people mentioned being sad or afraid this would end soon but I am glad to tell you, we are not even NEAR the end, sorry xD. Even with Steve gone there are many many more things going down! **


	30. So Familiar

**Author's note: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE WEEKEND UPDATE! Please forgive us! But we hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 29-So Familiar

_APOV_

I tried to skip toward the cafeteria, but I had to slow down as my head started pounding painfully. I took a sharp breath, muscles aching.

I took a few more steps before stumbling forward, grabbing the wall for support.

Ugh. This was getting really bad. I popped a few more skittles into my mouth, chewing them quickly, trying to get more sugar into my blood. Maybe I could pick up some of those energy drinks on the way home..

I shook my head, trying to focus on walking, and started forward, concentrating on each single step.

I did indeed make it to the cafeteria, a little later than usual, but I got there.

Jasper was sitting at our usual table with the rest of the Cullens. His arm rested on the back of the empty chair beside him.

He glanced around the room anxiously until his eyes met mine. Then, his whole frame relaxed as he gave me a sweet smile. Though that smile usually made me weak, today, it gave me a spark of energy; I wanted to get over to him.

I had less trouble walking this time as my mind focused on one thing; Jasper. Of course.

I waved to everyone as I neared the table. As my gaze turned back to Jasper, his eyes narrowed, scrutinizing me.

"You feeling all right?" he asked, his voice thick with concern as I sat down beside him.

I put the last of my skittles in my mouth and replied, "Yeah, just a little dizzy."

Jasper's rolled his eyes and started to get up to get us both lunch.

"I wonder why," he mumbled sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and his eyes squinted with his smile as he went to turn. I began to get up to follow him, but he spun around.

"Sit," he commanded, much like I was a dog.

I let my jaw drop dramatically, but playfully, letting him know that I didn't like his tone.

He took a few steps forward, closing the space between us. He crouched down so he was level with me now.

"I'll get your food, you relax," he said with a soft smile, quieter this time.

He got up casually and leaned down one last time to kiss my cheek.

"Be right back darling."

He walked toward the food line and I turned my attention to the people around the table. Everyone seemed to be in separate conversations. I was somewhat glad for that, not wanting to have to try to focus on anything right now.

I crossed my arms on the table and let my head drop onto it, letting out a long yawn.

"Maybe I was wrong," I vaguely heard Emmett chuckle in my direction.

I tilted my head up a bit to see him; his eyes were looking at me with a hint of mischief. I raised a curious eyebrow to him, not feeling like moving my mouth.

"Maybe you aren't just kissing if you are that tired! Did you guys finally listen to my advice?!" he asked excitedly.

Before I could yell at him for his assumptions, Rosalie smacked his shoulder in disapproval. She gave him a very dark glare and he shut his mouth and went back to eating his food.

I chuckled to myself at his joke and at him being so whipped by Rosalie.

I stared into space as I waited for Jasper to return, willing my eyes open. I listened to the snippets of conversation around me.

"--work on the car tonight--" Rosalie.

"--you know how Charlie is--" Bella.

"--need to do?--" Emmett.

"--is all right by him--" Edward.

I grimaced as their words pierced through me, amplified.

A sudden, loud smack made me jump. I looked up, seeing Jasper setting the trays down; one in front of me and one in front of him. The smack had been the tray being put onto the table. I imagined it probably wasn't as loud as I had thought it was.  
I smirked to myself as I looked at my tray, full of sugary foods and drinks Jasper had bought for me. There were two chocolate chip cookies, a brownie, a package of starbursts, and then a hot dog; all topped off with a bottle of coke. My gaze turned into a small scowl as I realized how many calories I would consume today… great. I guess that's what sugar does to you…

"Miss me?" Jasper asked, taking his seat beside me happily.

"Mmm, yes, terribly," I replied with a pout, sticking my bottom lip out a bit. Jasper let his hand fall onto mine and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Well I'm here now, my lady," he sang sweetly into my ear, letting his breath shower over my face, causing me to lose focus for a moment.

His eyes sparkled into mine, but in less than a second they flashed, going hard as rock. He only reserved that look for one person lately; Greg.

Jasper straightened up and cleared his throat, becoming very uncomfortable as he saw Greg and Mack about to pass by our table. Greg's eyes glanced nonchalantly over the cafeteria as he walked, looking mighty as usual.

As he neared our table, he gave me a hard look. I refused to break eye contact, glaring right back at him.

He passed Jasper's chair, bumping it violently. Jasper tightened his hand around mine and tried to ignore him, his eyes never looking away from me. He clenched his jaw, determined not to give Greg the satisfaction of thinking he had an effect on him.

Greg kept walking, pretending nothing was going on, like every other day.

Mack gave me a quick wink and my face lightened, returning a small smile. I didn't mind him as much. True, he still sided with Greg, and according to rumors, he was Greg's new right hand man. But I had a feeling that he, like Jasper, had simply made a wrong decision earlier in life about joining the gang.

Other than minor things, like glares or bumping him, Greg had kept his distance from Jasper since Nick had gone to jail. I was relieved that Greg wasn't messing with him too much, but I didn't like how he always had to do something small to him. It only seemed to bother Jasper slightly. He was just grateful that Greg wasn't making his life hell.

There was only one little thing that truly bothered me about Greg right now, (other than him existing). It was the look he gave us sometimes when we would pass by his picnic bench in the morning. He would get this small smirk on his face as we glanced at him, a cold glint shining in his eyes. It made me very wary, like something was going to happen…as if we hadn't seen the last of him yet. That thought stayed in the back of my mind, keeping me slightly afraid and on my toes.

"Can we beat him up yet?" Emmett growled as he glared at Greg, who had passed our table by now.

Jasper's tense body relaxed a bit, but he still spoke through his teeth.

"No. We aren't getting involved with him," Jasper said in a hard voice. His tone wasn't meant for Emmett, but for Greg.

Emmett sighed loudly in disappointment and went back to stuffing his face. I looked up at Jasper with a concerned expression, making sure he was okay. A small smile crossed his face and he nodded, confirming that he was all right.

"So, what took you so long to get here?" Jasper asked after eating some of his sandwich.

The fact that I could barely walk…oh! And Coach Davis…!

I quickly explained my conversation with the new coach, telling Jasper about the compliments and the university scholarship offer. As I finished, I saw Jasper and everyone else's jaw at the table drop, like mine had.

"W-what?" Jasper gasped, his eyes wide in shock.

I shrugged, not knowing what else to say. I was just as surprised as he was.

"Wow that was pretty nice of him to offer," Bella commented, her brown eyes wide, watching Jasper's shocked expression with a smile.

"You should talk to him. If he could get them here to see you, that would be a great opportunity," Edward suggested. He was more composed than most of us, but that was typical of Edward.

Emmett snorted in disgust, which made us all look at him, clueless.

"If he says that to you, he should see me play!" Emmett announced to us.

I rolled my eyes at him in disbelief. Emmett will be Emmett.

Emmett turned over to explain his reasoning to Rosalie as Angela walked over to speak with Bella. Everyone broke into separate conversations again.

Jasper's eyes met mine. I felt my insides warm immediately with his liquid soft eyes gazing into mine. His eyes shone, full of excitement and pure joy.

"Do you think I could really get a scholarship?" he wondered, breathing slowly, still trying to take it in.

I blinked away the dots that swarmed in front of my eyes and pressed my lips into a straight line. I pretended to weigh the possibilities.

"Yup!" I finally answered cheerfully, popping the P at the end of the word. His whole face turned into a wide smile as he turned back to eat his food.

"I'm going to talk to him," he concluded after a few minutes of silent eating.

He nodded to me in confirmation and I returned it with a smile, sipping my coke like it was an elixir.

_______________________________________________________________  
_  
JPOV_

Since Alice had spoken to me about the new coach's offer, I had been thinking endlessly about it. Was I really that good at football? I had never really thought of it as an option. But then again, I had never really thought of any real options. My whole life I had just assumed I would work here in Forks after high school...stay in the gang, probably end up getting into some more illegal stuff...

This football scholarship sounded like a lot better of an idea. I did like football; it felt good. But why would this new coach that I didn't even know, this Coach Davis, want to help me get a scholarship? He had only seen me play one game. As far as he knew, I could have just been having a really good day. He didn't even know me. I was usually really good at reading people, and something about him felt...odd.

It was strange, when he looked at me, he looked straight into my eyes, as if he was reading something there. Something in my stomach had lurched at his gaze. There was so much about him that made me feel as if I had met him before. His gentle, but piercing look, his voice, so familiar...but where had I known him from? I squeezed my eyes in concentration, trying to figure it out...

I jumped in shock as the school bell went off. I looked around, disoriented as I came out of my thoughts. Oh! I was still in class.

"Don't forget: finals are coming up fast! Study!" the teacher reminded us as we hurried out.

Thankfully, that was my last class of the day. I swung my backpack over my arm and headed down through the grassy field toward Alice's class. I needed to talk to her before going to see Coach Davis. She was always good at helping with my nerves. A back rub! That was what I needed. I felt myself relax already, just thinking of it.

I watched Alice slowly trudge out of her class, popping more candies in her mouth, her whole body lacking its usual bounce. I frowned. She really needed sleep. Though on the outside I joked with her about it, on the inside I was worried about her. Deeply worried. Whatever nightmares she was having were really bothering her. All I wanted to do was stop them. Hopefully my singing to her tonight would help.

"Hey beautiful!" I called to her with a wave and her pale face lit up slightly. She changed her direction to come over to me, the skip in her step returning just a bit. I wondered if she was trying extra hard to appear normal around me. I was seeing right through it.

"Have you ever noticed how long and dull school is?" she complained in a frustrated voice, her nose wrinkling a bit in irritation. I wrapped my arms around her as she came a bit closer.

"Yes. But usually it's me complaining, not you," I chuckled and then took in a deep breath, taking in her scent.

"Did you talk to the coach yet?" she asked, looking up at me curiously. The black bags around her eyes were noticeable even with her makeup. I sighed.

"No, I am going now," I informed her, my body stiffening automatically with nerves. I wasn't the best with people…

"Good, do you want me to come with you?" she asked through a long yawn. I loosened my grip on her and shook my head.

"You should go home and sleep," I said in a sure voice, trying to convince her. A bit of her mouth turned down into a frown and she shrugged.

"Mmm...let's get you to the coach's office first," she decided, not commenting on my suggestion that she slept. After a moment, she pulled out of my hug, but left her arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I wasn't sure if she just wanted to be close to me, or if she was holding on to me to keep standing. We walked at a slow pace to the coach's office, Alice unusually silent, leaning into me.

As we neared, I felt my muscles tense even more, knowing she would be leaving my side soon.

I stopped to a halt in front of his glass door and took a deep breath.

"You can take the car, I'll walk home," I offered, pulling the car keys out of my pocket and placing them softly into her palm.

"Are you sure?" she asked, yawning again.

"As long as you're confident that you can drive...you won't fall asleep at the wheel or anything, right?" I teased, but only half joking.

She smiled and shook her head, saying she wouldn't fall asleep while driving. She then stepped onto her tiptoes to peck me on the lips.

"See you soon, Jazz!" she sang, turning on her heels to leave.

But then almost immediately, she turned swiftly back to me. She wrapped her short arms around me and rubbed my back lovingly, causing my whole body to relax. I sighed contently, resting my hand on top of hers.

"Calm down you goof; you are just going to talk to him, not ask him out on a date," she chuckled into my chest, obviously feeling how tense I had been. I growled into her hair playfully and pulled away.

"Go to sleep, darling," I instructed her in an official voice.

She raised a skeptic eyebrow to me, not responding verbally.

"Love you," I chuckled innocently, ruffling her hair. She kissed my cheek quickly and started to walk over to the parking lot.

I took a breath before opening the glass screen door and knocking on Coach Clapp's old wooden office door.

"Come on in," I heard a voice call from inside the office.

My stomach did the lurching thing, feeling odd, nervous.

I twisted the doorknob and walked in. Coach Davis was sitting at a desk, his head hung over some papers, filling them out.

"Hi," I said in a small voice, my accent slipping a bit from the nerves.

His head shot up in a quick second, his eyes looking me up and down.

"Oh, hello. Umm its Jasper, right?" he asked casually, but he seemed nervous as well. Strange.

I nodded in confirmation and he waved me forward to take a seat. He put his pen down and straightened up, smiling fondly at me.

"So I am guessing Alice told you about my offer?" he questioned, running a hand through his short hair.

"Yes, sir," I clarified politely.

He nodded and leaned forward in his chair, putting his elbows on the desk. His face seemed to be very pleased with my politeness… an odd look of pride. I narrowed my eyes a bit in confusion, not sure if I should trust him too much yet. I wasn't used to adults treating me so...normally. Apart from Alice's family, most teachers still looked at me slightly warily when speaking to me.

"Good. So as I told her, I was just curious as to whether or not you'd like me to contact some of my friends to watch you play. They have a few late openings and are looking for some talent. And I must say, you are very talented, son. You have great speed, strength, and perseverance; three main things you need. I am almost positive that you'll get a scholarship if you let me contact them," he explained cheerfully, excitement twinkling a bit in his eyes.

My eyes widened a bit at the information Alice had already told me, but it seemed so much more real coming from him. Plus, he was so sure about it, so positive. The only other people that had displayed such confidence in me were Alice and Johnny.

"I-I would love if you could do that," I stuttered a bit and nodded to confirm it.

His lips turned to a wide smile and he clapped his hands together.

"Fantastic! I'll contact them immediately! Or... should you speak to your parents about it first?" he asked slowly, curiously.

I pressed my lips tightly in a line, emotions whipping around inside of me. Parents… right…

"No that's fine, you can contact the recruiters at your convenience," I said in a quiet voice, looking around the room, avoiding eye contact with him.

He nodded and looked down, turning his glance away from me, making me a bit more comfortable.

"All right, will do. I'd better let you get back to your girlfriend, wouldn't want to keep her waiting alone out in this rainy town," he chuckled softly.

He stood up and shrugged his jacket on. I noticed that the jacket was an old leather one, but there was something about it…it was another thing that I recognized. But I couldn't place from where.

I got up as well.

"Don't worry about it. I let her take my car home," I assured him, glancing back to his desk. The name plate was flipped over, which was strange, but then I realized that everything else on the desk was a mess as well.

"Oh, well, would you like a ride?" he offered casually, opening his office door.

Wow… I really wasn't used to this "nice teacher" thing. Most teachers would call the cops if I went near their cars, or even looked at their car the wrong way.

"Umm, sure, if you want to," I mumbled quietly, walking out of his office, followed by him.

I walked with him silently through the field, the silence slowly becoming a little awkward. He stopped in front of a big black truck and tapped it fondly on the hood.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" he sighed.

I smirked a little bit and nodded in agreement. It definitely was a nice car.

We both proceeded to climb into the truck. He revved the engine to life and smile widely.

Suddenly, he flung his arm up near me. I stiffened automatically, fisting my hands defensively. He paused for a second and dropped his arm, which I realized he was just putting around the back of my seat so he could see out the rear window to back out of his parking space.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. There was a lot of truth in his words.

I nodded in response and he continued driving, but my mind went off in a flash. Why did he apologize? It's normal for people to do that when they drive… I know I do it. It's not normal for someone to be so jumpy like I was. But he seemed to understand immediately.

Had one of the teachers said something to him about me? About what had happened with Steve and the hospital? I knew that some of the staff knew, since I had missed so much school while in the hospital, but wasn't there some sort of privacy law about talking about it?

"Where's your house?" the coach asked, breaking my train of thought.

I looked up and gave him a sheepish smile, explaining how to get to the Cullen house.

It started pouring rain almost instantly as we got onto the road. The rain smacked onto the windshield angrily. Coach Davis was oddly relaxed as he drove, which surprised me, as he was a new person living in Forks. People who lived in Forks had to drive in this every other day, but usually people who weren't used to it were uncomfortable.

"So, Jasper, do you have a job or anything?" he asked a little nervously, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I do, I teach kids karate…" I answered slowly, watching the rain pour, not looking at him.

"Wow, that's really great! Most kids your age don't bother. That's really mature of you, I'm impressed," he praised me, fondly, taking a quick glance at me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a wide smile on his face. Something about it made me feel glad…it made me feel happy that he seemed to be proud. Maybe it was just because I wasn't used to this treatment…

"Yeah I guess," I nodded back, returning his wide smile.

We both went silent again and I could vaguely hear music in the background of his car. It was a country station. Huh, that's funny, it's the station that—

My thoughts were cut off by Coach Davis again as we pulled into the Cullens' driveway. "Wow, those are some fine cars…" he murmured in awe as he saw Alice's Porsche and my Corvette sitting outside the garage.

I laughed softly, "Yeah, that one's mine!" I announced proudly, pointing it out to him. His eyes widened a bit.

"Wow," he breathed out and his face was so shocked it made me laugh again.

"Who owns that one then?" he asked breathlessly, pointing at the yellow Porsche.

"That's Alice's," I replied, her name making me anxious to see her now.

Coach Davis' head turned to me now, his eyes a bit confused.

"You live with her family?" he questioned, not judgmentally, but genuinely confused.

I felt the comfort of this ride start to fade at his more personal question. He seemed to notice and backed up, "Never mind. I was just… thinking out loud. Sorry," he corrected himself apologetically, his eyes troubled.

"No, its fine. Yeah, I'm just living with the Cullens for a short time until I find my own place. But I better get going, thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow!" I said quickly, excusing myself politely as I ran out into the rain, shutting the truck's door behind me.

I stopped for a second to wave to him and he waved back, his teeth gleaming white as he smiled. So familiar…

I heard the truck drive away as I quickly opened the house door and rushed in, getting out of the pouring rain. I slipped off my jacket and shoes, putting them in their places. I then proceeded into the house, glancing around for Alice. I found her pretty fast; she sat in front of the TV with a big mug of coffee. Her eyes were fixed on the loud TV.

I walked casually into the room and sat down beside her. She smiled pleasantly at me and put her cup down. Her fingers slipped quickly in between mine, intertwining them.

"Hey," she breathed quietly, her voice sounding kind of weak or maybe just strained. Then her eyes scrunched in confusion, looking up and down my shirt.

"How aren't you wet?" she asked in disbelief, running her hand down my dry shirt.

I chuckled and sat back in the couch, feeling totally relaxed by her presence.

"I run really fast," I snickered, leaving out the real reason. The ride home with the coach had been okay, but sort of awkward…I didn't feel like explaining the whole thing right now.

Alice's rolled her eyes with a small smile, but surprisingly just let it go. She then squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again, shaking her head. I gritted my teeth, keeping myself from complaining about her lack of sleep.

Alice took her hand away from mine and placed it lightly on her forehead. I could hear her quietly let out a sharp breath, probably trying to keep her pain away from me. I guessed she was having headaches now…

"Darling…" I almost whimpered, feeling her pain as her eyes met mine.

She frowned slightly and leaned back on the couch, letting her head rest on my shoulder. I sat silently for a few moments, watching the TV blankly. After a little while, I glanced down at Alice. Her eyes drooped and she looked very confused and weak.

"Why didn't you come home from school with me Jazz?" she whispered in a very puzzled voice, her head lifting very slightly to see my face.

I looked at her with more confusion then she had in her face. What did she mean? She was there… I gave her the car keys…

"I had to talk to Coach Davis, remember? I told you to drive home in my car…" I reminded her softly.

She squinted her eyes at me, not knowing what I was talking about.

"Who?" she whispered again questioning. What??

"Coach Davis…." I emphasized his name slowly and clearly, looking at her with a very concerned expression. She didn't remember talking to me about him?

"Coach Davis…oh! Right! Coach Davis! Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry. I forgot."

With the word "forgot," her eyes went wide and panicked, fear pouring heavily into her beautiful green eyes. I knew that forgetting things was a very touchy topic for her. Her breathing hiked up a bit, too quickly and heavily.

"I forgot," she whispered slowly, on the verge of tears.

I threw my arms around her in flash, pulling her into my lap in a swift movement.

"Hey hey, shh, it's okay. You are just wearing yourself out darling. You need sleep. Come on, we'll go to bed. You just relax," I soothed her, picking her up. I left her mug of coffee on the table and the TV blaring as we headed to the stairs.

I noticed how truly weak she was when she started trying to complain.

"No, I'm fine..." she whispered ever so softly, pressing her hand against my chest to put her down. Her touch was feather-light, barely there at all.

I just kept walking until we were in front of my large bed. I laid her lightly down on one side and began to walk around to the other side.

She started mumbling complaints, but I couldn't make out for sure what she was actually saying. Maybe I should talk to Carlisle about her…

I got into bed and draped the blanket over both of us. Alice's eyes seemed to be pleading with me to let her be, but I shook my head.

"Please love, sleep for me." I whispered the plea into her hair.

"I don't want to see…" she mumbled, just barely coherent.

"See what, darling?" I asked her softly, running my hand up and down her back.

She ignored my comment, though, as she let out a deep breath and snuggled into my chest. She grasped my shirt tightly in her fists as she dared to shut her eyes.

Hesitantly, she looked up with a small frown.

"Sing?" she asked in the smallest whisper, her eyes locked on mine.

I smiled widely at her and nodded. I held her close and put my lips right to her ear, singing softly and lovingly into her ear, hoping it would keep all her nightmares away.

_______________________________________________________________

_APOV_

As Jasper's sweet voice sung into my ear, I almost immediately felt my eyes slip shut into another very real dream. This time, it looked as though I was watching it from far away, unlike before. It was also a bit blurry, and I watched in confusion.

_The Forks cemetery was empty as rain pelted down. A thin mist drifted through the gravestones, engulfing them, making it impossible to read any of the inscriptions.___

_I drifted through the large cemetery until I vaguely made out someone through the mist. The person walked through slowly, carefully, like he or she was afraid one wrong move would disturb one of the dead six feet below him or her.___

_As the person walked closer, I realized that he was a man, but I couldn't see his face. He was taller, a bit muscular, but that was all I could make out through the mist as he dragged himself gloomily toward a gravestone. ___

_He finally stopped in front of one of the gravestones. Blue eyes. He had blue eyes. They stared at the stone, despair reflecting in them.___

_The man froze like this for a few long moments, just gazing at the stone, before kneeling to the ground. He placed a bouquet of flowers onto the ground in front of the stone. Red roses and white lilies.___

_"I'm so sorry darling," I heard the man whisper ever so gently, his voice full of regret and pain. ___

_The dream started to pull away from me and my eyes flashed up to try and see the inscription on the gravestone. It was too fuzzy, though. I couldn't make it out at all. ___

_And then I was yanked away, my dreaming fading into black._

___**Author's note: What was that?! Who's grave?! Who was the person?! WHO THE HECK IS COACH DAVIS?! All questions… and the next chapter will bring the answers! ..hopefully :P..  
AND OH MY GOODNESS, GUESS WHAT?! This story has been nominated for Best All Human fanfiction in the Razzle Dazzle Awards! *jaw drop* I KNOW, AMAZING! But voting doesn't start till the end of June. so PLEASE VOTE if you love this story! The link is on my profile! But remember the voting doesn't start for a month…. I know it seems like FOREVER AWAY!  
p.s. REVIEW! Pretty please with a sexy Jasper Hale on top?! **_


	31. The Dreams Come True

**Author's note: This is a goooood chapter! Lots of stuff going down! So I guess you can go read it, ENJOY!  
Special thanks to my beta for this one…and all the rest! She wrote an actual section of this, you'll notice the one part which is better than the rest, yeah that was her! LOL I have an extraordinary beta! SUPER BETA!**

Chapter 30- The Dreams Come True  
_  
APOV_

I sat straight up in bed, panting at the too realistic dream that had hit me again. My whole body was covered in a cold sweat. I tried to control my breathing to calm myself.

Who was that? Whose _grave_ was that?! I wondered frantically. The part that was bothering me most out of the whole dream was what that man had said.

_"I'm so sorry darling." _

_Darling_. He had said _darling_. That is what Jasper says. He is the only one who says that…

No! No. I couldn't think like that. There are tons of people who say that word. Thousands! My mom even says that… I'm just being ridiculous.

But then again… there was something else about _how_ he said it that made me worry even more. He had an accent, a southern one, almost exactly like Jasper's. When Jasper is upset, emotional, or trying to sweet talk me, it always comes out. If he was visiting someone's grave, the accent would definitely come out in his distress, right?

Even worse was that the only one he calls _darling_ with that accent is me…

Was I going to die?!

No! This was just a dream! I'll be fine…it was just a silly little dream. I had to stop being so paranoid. Just because every other dream recently has come true… it doesn't mean anything…

I felt a lump forming in my throat. I stuffed my head hard into the pillow, trying to control my emotions before they got totally out of hand. Everything would be fine… Jasper wouldn't ever let anything happen to me.

_"I'm so sorry darling."_

Why was he saying sorry…? Was he going to do something…? No! Jasper would _never_ do _anything_ to hurt me, let alone do something that would lead to my death.

I rolled over so I was facing Jasper. His arm rested around me; his soft emotionless face looked so calm.

I lifted my head to kiss his chin. This man would never do anything to harm me. Even in his sleep, I could feel the love radiating off of him.

I sighed in frustration into his chest. I hated those dreams. I didn't care how stubborn I seemed, I was _not_ going back to sleep tonight. The caffeine was working out just fine for me so far, thanks.

I lightly lifted Jasper's wrist up to look at his watch--the one I had bought for him for our two month anniversary. Big difference from a car, I know, but watches can be expensive…

6:30 AM. That's not too bad. I could get up now.

I untangled Jasper's arms from around me and placed them softly on the bed. He almost automatically noticed that the warmth of my presence had disappeared. His eyes drifted open.

"Where are you going, darling?" he asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

The word _darling_ shot a sharp stab into my stomach. It made me believe more and more that the dream was about the two of us.

"I'm just going to take a shower," I informed him, pulling totally off the bed now, "go back to sleep."

His wide blue eyes were full of such sadness, such deep concern, that they made me freeze in place.

"Hey…" I whispered quietly, slipping back under the blanket for a moment to hug him closely.

"None of that." I pressed a line of kisses up his neck which made his eyes change emotions a bit. His blue eyes started to gain back their sparkle again.

Blue eyes! The man had blue eyes too…

I practically froze to ice in his arms.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned anxiously after I had been still a few moments.

I shook out of it, trying again to control my raging emotions.

"Sorry, zoned out for a minute," I apologized, quickly getting back onto topic.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked.

What a question. Did I feel better? Physically, yes. Mentally, not at all…

"A little," I decided on. It wasn't a lie.

"Did you sleep all right?"

"Yesss, stop being a worry wart. I slept. I just woke up. Now, you go back to sleep so I can shower," I told him, though my eyes were already starting to droop closed. I still needed much more sleep to make up for all of the days I missed before.

He looked my face over slowly and carefully before sighing and letting me out of his grasp.

"Fine," he grumbled. Then his worried face turned into an amused, mischievous one.

"Leave me alone, then." He sniffed dramatically, rolling over in bed so his back was facing him me now.

I sighed heavily. What a goof.

"All right, see ya!" I cheered, skipping contently toward the door playfully.

I could hear him jump loudly out of bed after me, his arms grabbing me before I could reach the door. He pulled me tightly into his chest, a growl rippling in his chest.

"That's not what's supposed to happen. You are supposed to comfort me and say 'I would never leave you alone Jazz…'"

He mimicked my voice perfectly before continuing, "…not walk off happily. Jeez, didn't you read the script?!" he growled in mock (or was it serious?)-annoyance before shifting his emotions again, nuzzling at my neck.

"Crap, I must have lost my script," I admitted, playing along with his little game.

He sighed loudly like he was disappointed in me.

"What am I going to do with you darling?" he chuckled, but I sensed that the playfulness of his voice had faded a bit.

I pressed my lips together, trying to hold in my sudden annoyance. What did he mean by what was he going to do with me? Did he think there was something wrong with me? Or am I just overreacting?

Either way, his comment, even if it was unintentional, hurt me. He didn't understand how I felt. If he had the dreams I had, he wouldn't want to sleep either! I let slip that I didn't want to see things in my dreams anymore, why couldn't he just accept that and let it go? I couldn't tell him any more than that…he was already at a loss over what to do with me--and that was just because he thought I couldn't sleep. What would he think if he knew the whole story? It would definitely overwhelm him…

This thought hurt, too. With all of these thoughts swarming in my head, it was hard to make sense of anything. I snapped.

"I don't know…let me take a shower, maybe?" I hissed, maybe a bit too harshly, pulling his arms off from around me.

I didn't have to try very much; he let his arms drop to his side, standing there in shock.

"Okay…" he barely whispered; it was so quiet. I could imagine his beautiful face contorting into one of confusion mixed with hurt.

I felt a stab of pain, feeling his pain rush through me as well. But I kept walking, slamming the bedroom door behind me. Maybe he would leave it alone now…do us both the favor…

I started the hot water in the shower and got in. I let the almost-scalding water pelt against my skin, engulfing myself in the safe translucency of the steam.

Translucent; meaning somewhere between clear and unclear. Blurry. Seeing shapes, but not details. Like my dreams. Like Jasper's understanding of what was happening to me.

All I had to do to was lower the heat…let in some of the cool… and everything would be cleared up. The steam would be gone. Would the dreams go away? Would the frustration between Jasper and I go away? What if getting rid of the steam made it worse? What if it was better to hide?

I turned off the cold water entirely, letting the steam fog my mind.

_________________________________________________________

_JPOV_

Alice stormed angrily out of my room, the door slamming behind her. My heart was as cold as ice. What did I do…? I was just playing around like I always did. Why was she so mad?

This whole no sleep thing was getting far too out of line. I ran a hand stressfully through my hair. What was I going to do with her? What was she dreaming about that was so bad? Maybe if she talked to me about it we could figure something out. I just needed her to explain…to talk to me…

I heard the water running in the shower and sighed, raking both of my hands through my hair this time, pulling lightly on it in frustration. I needed some air…

I threw some clothes on and went downstairs to grab something to eat. I quickly toasted some bread and spread butter on it before heading to the door.

After quietly exiting the house, I stepped into the dark fog of early morning Forks. I took a breath of the cool air and walked through the wet, dewy grass to the driveway.

I slipped into my car, trying to relax a bit. I felt very tense and uneasy with this whole situation. Alice and I don't argue like this! Yes, we've had our heated moments, but not very many. I'd rather be back in the gang, getting hurt somehow with them, rather than seriously fight with Alice.

I brought the car to life and pulled quickly out of the driveway, trying to push the pain away. Leave it behind. But I knew it was no luck…

Driving into town, I sped around sharp turns like a racecar until I finally came to the police station. It was past 7 AM now, which meant it was just opening. Chief Swan would hopefully be there. He was always a little more friendly than some of the other officers.

I sprang out of my car, heading to the entrance. Luckily, Chief Swan _was_ there. He sat at his desk, filling out papers. His head shot up as the bell on the door rang and he gave me a polite smile.

"What brings you here at this ungodly hour?" he smirked at me, getting up from his desk and heading my way.

He shook my hand as I spoke.

"Well, I was wondering if I could visit Nick today," I stated in a hopeful voice, not meeting Chief Swan's eyes.

He shrugged casually as usual and waved me toward the back, where they kept everyone.

Nick hadn't gone to a bigger jail because they couldn't have his sentencing trial yet. I had a feeling that they were waiting for him to turn 18 so he could be tried as an adult, even though the murder had happened when he was younger. Something to do with violent behavior continuing in the gang…I don't know, legal stuff that I had a hard time understanding. All I knew was they were waiting. They wanted to try him for a life sentence…

I shook my head and followed Chief Swan down the endless hall of small holding cells. I was surprised by how many they had for such a small town. Like they even needed that many…

Chief Swan knocked on the cell door and opened it.

"Kid, someone's here to see you," he announced and let me walk in. He left quickly after that, leaving us alone.

Nick was lying on a bed, looking dead, since we had just woken him up. He grumbled some things I couldn't hear, most likely complaints, and sat up.

"What's up man?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily. I sat down against the wall that was across from his bed and sighed.

"Nothing…" I said quietly, glancing around the lifeless room.

Nick raised a skeptic eyebrow and got up, walking toward me, dragging his feet.

"There'd better be _something_, I know you didn't just come wake me up at this hour without a good reason!" he growled at me. His amused eyes were wrinkled with concern. He looked me up and down and frowned, probably since I hadn't laughed with him.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice serious now. He sat down beside me, rubbing his hands together, trying to warm up. I balled my fists in frustration.

"Alice… she got mad at me for nothing. I was just playing around with her, making jokes, like I always do, and she was playing along…and then suddenly she just snapped on me and walked away from me, slamming the door. I have no idea what I said!" I explained breathlessly, my voice quivering. I was surprised at how my emotions were coming out so easily. I never showed my emotions so fully like this.

I let my head fall back, hitting the wall lightly, and gritted my teeth together.

"That doesn't sound like Alice," Nick murmured in confusion, his head tilting toward mine.

"I know… she's been really out of it lately. She hasn't been sleeping. And she keeps having some sort of nightmares or something, but she won't tell me much about it…which is odd because she always tells me everything. It's like she's building a wall between us, like she trying to keep me away from her sometimes. I don't know, it might just be me… maybe I am just paranoid that this dream will end…that she won't want me anymore and I'll fade back into that hell I used to live in," I admitted, just now realizing how true those words were. I was afraid… so afraid she wouldn't want me anymore. She had 'fixed' me. Though I still had a long ways to go, I was on the right road now. She didn't have to try to make me 'better' anymore. What else was left?

Nick hit me across the head roughly.

"Ow! What the hell'd you do that for?!" I yelled at him angrily. I had just poured my heart out to him, really opened up to him, and he had hit me!

"Stop being an idiot! If she was going to leave you, don't you think she probably would have when she found out you were in a gang? Or maybe when she found out you killed someone? Or, you know, maybe when she found out you were messed up from being abused your whole life? She ain't gonna leave you, man," he assured me.

He then took a breath and shot his hand up to stop me from saying anything more.

"I see how she looks at you. Without you, her life would be just as pointless and hell-like as yours would be without her. Just let it be. She'll tell you if it gets bad. She isn't trying to hurt you, she is just going through a rough patch. Maybe she thinks she has to fix it herself. Sound familiar?" he reasoned, giving me a look.

He was referring to how I had acted regarding Steve. I hadn't wanted to bring her down with me…was she doing the same? She didn't want to bring me down into her confusion and frustration about her nightmares?

I nodded, knowing he was right… Alice was just having a rough few weeks. But then, I had been keeping her out to try to protect her from what was going on with Steve. If she was keeping me out of her nightmares, then _why_? What was she dreaming that was so terrible she couldn't share? Had everything she had seen the night she saved my life scarred her so badly that she was being haunted by it in her dreams? That was a new idea…

"I guess you're sort of right," I admitted quietly, shrugging my shoulders. I started to feel very relieved that I was being paranoid about her not wanting me. Having a second opinion helps too, I guess.

Nick chuckled and put his hands up.

"Who's always right?! Yeah, that's right, your best friend, Nicholas Graham!" he announced cheerfully, more energetic now that he was fully awake.

I rolled my eyes at him and his behavior, but I smiled widely. I did miss having him around. He was a little more understanding and sensitive than Emmett.

"Always right, huh? Remember in sixth grade when you were madly in love with that girl Katie? And of course you thought she was madly in love with you as well. And you said, 'Oh yeah Jasper, man she is all over this!'" I mimicked, continuing,

"And I said she definitely wasn't. But you were so sure that you asked her out only to find that she liked…who was it? Who did she like again? What was his name…? "Jasper," was it?" I snickered, pulling on my ear waiting for him to answer the question.

He growled and pounced onto me. He got my arms behind my back, stomach and face down, and pinned me to the ground. I couldn't see his face, but I could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"Not my fault the girl had bad taste," he chuckled before letting me go. We both straightened up and brushed ourselves off.

"All right... seriously, go talk to your girl and get out of here so I can sleep!" he growled, shoving me toward the door. His eyes gleamed with new happiness.

"All right all right!" I chuckled, "thanks for the advice..."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I'm here for," he grinned.

I punched his arm on the way out and closed the door behind me.

_______________________________________________________________

I drove home from my visit with Nick feeling a little more optimistic. If I just tried to talk with her, let her know that I was here for her no matter what, maybe she would let me in some more…and not be so afraid of what I'd think.

The front door closed behind me as I entered the house, full of hope, and sprinted past the empty kitchen. Everyone had already left for school. I guessed we'd just be late today. No big deal…it wasn't like I hadn't been late before.

I knocked lightly on her door and then waited, listening to the sound of her walking to the door. She opened it, inviting me in.

The first thing I noticed was that her shower must not have calmed her as much as my talk with Nick had calmed me. Her hair was in disarray and her make up was smeared. It was as if she had been crying, but then had wiped it and desperately tried to touch it up.

She grinned as I came in. But it wasn't Alice's grin. She didn't seem like the girl I knew…my Alice…

This new girl…I didn't know her.

"Hey…you feeling any better?" I asked immediately. My confusion prevented me from saying much more. If she had been closing herself off from me before, it was like there was a huge wall there now. I barely recognized her.

She giggled, "I'm fine! Where'd ya go?"

She walked closer to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame before looking down at her.

I noticed her bloodshot eyes trying to shine up at me.

"I just…went to visit Nick quickly, darling," I replied shortly, my eyebrows wrinkled with worry for her.

She giggled again, "I love when you call me darling. Did I ever tell you that? I don't know if I ever told you that…" she trailed off in thought, "oh well! Now you know! But how was Nick?"

I swallowed heavily. Something wasn't right with her.

"He's…as well as can be expected. What'd you do this morning, Alice?" I asked hesitantly.

"Iiii…don't know," she sang, "not much. Umm…took a shower, got ready, stuff like that, you know? I was waiting for you," she said with a shrug, her words running into each other.

I stared at her for a long moment. The way she was acting…it scared me. There had been many many times that I had been out with Nick or Mack…or Greg. Or anyone else from the gang. Alice was acting just how they would when they were…well…drunk.

I never drank at the parties; Steve had turned me off to it. I didn't even like to be around when they were drinking; it made me nervous to be around them and then pissed that they knew how Steve was, but still did it anyway.

But Alice wouldn't drink…would she? Could the nightmares be so bad that she had needed some escape from them…? I guess I had been gone long enough that she could have…and I knew Carlisle and Esme kept liquor and wine in the house for special occasions…

I knew in my heart that Alice wouldn't resort to alcohol, but my head wouldn't let the thought go… I didn't have any control over what the guys in the gang did, but if Alice had resorted to drinking because of her nightmares or…whatever it was that was bothering her…

A hot flash seared through the center of my heart as I decided to flat out ask her.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked roughly, not being able to force myself into specifics quite yet.

"Whatcha mean?" she responded cheerfully, her bloodshot eyes only half open.

I took her hands gently in mine and led her to the bed. We sat down and her eyes stared right into mine, but they were guarded. I sighed, remembering what Nick had said. _She'll tell you if it gets bad. She isn't trying to hurt you…_

Well, even if she wasn't trying to, she was. And she was hurting herself in the process.

"Alice…" I started slowly, "Okay. I want the truth, please. What is going on? Did you--are you--did you drink this morning?" I spit out.

She blinked, "I'm sorry, what, Jazz?" she said with a polite smile.

"Are you drunk?" I forced out, the words burning my tongue.

She recovered quickly from her confusion and just chuckled again.

"Of course I'm not drunk, Jasper. I wouldn't drink; especially because of you…don't you know that? Why would you ask me that?" her smile faltered slightly.

I sighed in relief that she was not drunk… at least according to her…but then again, she had never lied to me. Why would she start now?

"Okay," I started, "I'm sorry. I do know that. It's just--Alice--" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I couldn't hold back anymore. Maybe Nick would be more patient, but I had always had a temper.

"God, Alice, what the hell is wrong with you?" I finally exploded.

She tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing in confusion and pain, but I continued loudly.

"You're having nightmares that you don't wanna talk to me about, you're not sleeping, you're drinking_ tons_ of coffee to keep yourself awake, you look like you can barely hold yourself up, your eyes aren't sparkling anymore, you couldn't REMEMBER yesterday, Alice! That's some serious stuff! And I'm tired of being nice and trying to let you handle it and I'm tired of trying to be supportive! I can't anymore! I can't just_ ignore_ this! And it's all because_ I love you_ and you're scaring me to death. What is wrong, Alice? Tell me! I want the _truth_. We don't lie to each other, remember?!"

I put my hands on her cheeks, holding her face between my hands to look deeply into her weary eyes. My eyes bore into hers and I saw the barrier start to break.

"Please tell me the truth, darling," I said, quieter now, trying not to scare her away from me, "what is it? What's bothering you, love?"

I gently brushed my thumbs across her cheekbones.

She burst into tears as her walls crumbled.

I wished I could cry with her. Her pain cut through me sharply and I almost regretted going off on her. But it was because there was something wrong and I needed her to let me in…I had to help her. I couldn't let her deal with it on her own, just like she couldn't let me handle Steve on my own. We were a team. We were together…

"Shh, shh, it's okay, darling," I soothed, pulling her close to me. Her tears soaked the front of my shirt as she cried, her body shaking against mine.

"I-I was afraid to t-tell you. I don't want you t-to leave me. I'm not c-crazy Jazz. You're _everything_…" she sobbed, her words decipherable, but the meaning behind them not so clear.

"Tell me what, Alice? I would never leave you. I know you're not crazy…and you're everything to me too, darling," I tried to reassure her. She just cried harder.

I held her as tightly as I could, refusing to let her go. Slowly, I was getting through to her.

"Why do you think I'd leave you?" I tried asking into her hair, thinking maybe it would draw something out of her.

"Because you'll t-think I'm crazy…" she answered through her tears.

"Never. Why do you think I'll think that?" I asked her quietly, trying to stay calm.

"Cause it all c-comes true…" she whispered, her shattered face looking up at me.

My eyes bore into her bright green ones, searching for clarification.

"What comes true, love?"

A few sobs shook her. She paused for a long time before she spoke.

"…the dreams," she whispered, cringing.

"The dreams…come true?" I asked. What did she mean?

She nodded slowly, looking away from me.

I put my finger under her chin and titled her head up to look into her face. Her eyes looked broken, torn, as if she wasn't sure if she should've said anything.

She had been dreaming things that would come true? Like…seeing the future?

This was a lot bigger than what I had originally thought. No wonder she had been so secretive…

I moved quickly, crushing my lips against hers, trying to reassure her that she had done the right thing…that everything would be okay. I wasn't going anywhere. I was never going to leave her.

I pulled out of the kiss and breathed softly over her face. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed contently because I hadn't run away from her yet.

"That's awesome. You are like a super hero," I grinned at her in amazement, running the tips of my fingers down her cheeks, wiping any lingering tears.

She choked out a sarcastic laugh and nudged me.

"Or I am just crazy," she mumbled, looking down at the floor, her eyes pained.

"No, that's not the word… I think you are just amazing. Extraordinary," I corrected her, pouring my love over her fully. I leaned my head to the side and kissed the line of her jaw, leading up to her lips and pecking them quickly.

"Totally and utterly amazing," I breathed softly, my lips still touching hers. Her whole body seemed to relax. But then her lips suddenly pressed together in a straight line.

"I should have known you wouldn't leave, Jazz. I was being dumb. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I never told you and I yelled at you. I'm sorry I've been so—" I pressed my two fingers to her lips and shook my head.

"You are forgiven, love. Don't give it a second thought. I just have one question and one request," I said softly.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay...the request..._please_ start sleeping for a normal amount of hours. Overdosing on caffeine and staying awake for 48 hours is not very good for you..."

Alice smiled a little, "Deal. I'll try my best," she promised.

I continued, "Good. That's all I ask. And my question...could you tell me what you've been dreaming?" I asked, carefully and slowly, not wanting to push her.

She nodded lightly into my chest then pulled away to look at me. Cuddling into my lap, she took my hands in hers as we sat on the bed together.

She explained all the dreams she had been having, starting with the one she had on the way back from New York and taking me through the last one… the grave one…

I felt my heart tug violently when she explained the person who had been standing at the grave. He looked and spoke so much like me...

And I wouldn't call anybody but Alice "darling." I guess the dream _might_ be us...but I was supportive and assured Alice that it wasn't, simply because I would never let anything happen to her, _ever_! I would never have a reason to apologize at her grave...it couldn't be us...

Alice and I decided to skip school for the day and just spend some time together. Everything felt a lot more comfortable now that there was no tension between us. We cooked a big brunch together and then relaxed in front of the TV, watching movies together and enjoying each other's company. Everything felt so right.

____________________________________________________________________

_APOV_

I was cuddled closely to Jasper as we watched another movie. We had been lying around all day in front of the TV, just relaxing. It felt so _good_ to relax with him.

I felt a lot better now. Jasper knowing what was going on turned out to be a huge weight off of my shoulders. He didn't think I was crazy and he didn't leave. He just loved me more, if that's even possible. He thought it was amazing. I thought _he _was amazing. To have the ability to accept something like that and then, on top of that, help _me _to cope with it was unbelievable. He just talked through everything with me, calming me down a lot. I didn't know how I was so lucky to find him… so lucky to _have_ him. How would I have gotten through this without him? How had I even thought of trying?

I ran my fingers down his chest, tracing the muscles that were visible through his muscle shirt. I looked up to his calm face and saw an adorable smile lingering on his lips.

"Do you think if I talked about football before you went to sleep, you could dream who wins the next day?… I could make some pretty good money like that," he joked, his eyes sparkling happily, just like I liked them. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes.

"Boys…" I mumbled under my breath and Jasper laughed.

"Just thinking of ways to use this to our advantage," he winked at me, running his hand up and down my arm.

I loved that he was making jokes about it...like it was nothing that I could dream about things that were going to happen in the future...

"Or ways to try and prove to Emmett you can beat him in a bet?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head in disappointment as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay, and thinking of ways to use this to _my_ advantage," he admitted casually, with a mischievous smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, aren't you lucky your girlfriend can see the future in her dreams?" I said through a yawn.

"I'm lucky that my girlfriend is _you_, seeing the future or not seeing the future," he said softly, kissing the tip of my nose before continuing.

"But now...nap time for Alice," Jasper announced.

He took a blanket and wrapped it around me. He then engulfed me, both of his arms around me, and picked me up, laying us both on the couch.

I tensed a bit at the idea of sleep, because it would most likely consist of dreaming. But I had promised him...

"I'm right here, darling," Jasper said softly, almost reading my thoughts, "Remember, you can always change the future," he whispered soothingly into my ear.

I nodded, still unsure about sleeping, but I focused on the feeling of safety I felt with Jazz's arms wrapped around me. I was so tired... and he wouldn't let anything hurt us...

I let my eyes flutter shut and drifted off into a dream.

_The Cullens' lot was empty except for Jasper's and my car sitting soundly. A black truck drove down the long driveway and came to a stop. Vaguely, I noticed Coach Davis exit the truck. _

_Then the dream flashed, suddenly appearing a lot more clear and real. ___

_Jasper and Coach Davis were walking in the grass in the huge backyard. I came closer to them and saw Coach Davis laying a hand softly on Jasper's elbow, stopping him from walking. ___

_Jasper flinched from his touch, but tilted his head curiously at Coach Davis. _

"_I need to tell you something Jasper," Coach Davis said, his voice rough with what seemed like nerves. But something about how he said it jolted me... a slight accent came with his words. A southern accent. _

"_All right," Jasper replied slightly warily, waiting for Coach Davis to continue. ___

_Coach Davis took a deep breath and looked straight into Jasper's eyes. His eyes burned with emotion, which seemed very odd to me._

"_Jasper, my last name isn't Davis. Davis is my first name," he started slowly, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.___

_Jasper's eyes narrowed in confusion, probably thinking "So?" But then Jasper's eyes flashed with something, like he understood something, but then he wasn't totally sure. _

"_W-What's your last name?" Jasper's voice was unsteady as he spoke. It sounded shaky, nervous. ___

_Coach Davis cleared his throat and sighed. _

"_Jasper… I'm Davis Whitlock. I'm your father," Coach Davis admitted, his eyes searching Jasper's. ___

_Jasper froze, not moving an inch. His eyes went hard as rock, then soft, then back to hard again. The pieces in Jasper's mind seemed to fit, like everything suddenly made sense. ___

_Coach Davis was Jasper's real father. _

**Author's note: *jaw drop* SAY WHAT?! …Jasper's real father? No way! He is supposed to be the crazy pedophile that lures Jasper away from Forks! Man… I was wrong! CRAP! Were you right in your guess? Probably closer than mine! Sorry to everyone I didn't tell was right, I wanted you guys to found out from the story :). NOW TELL US HOW YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! Neeeeed reviews, I have an addiction now to them!  
P.S. I promised you all Jasper's last time, but apparently my cloning machine wouldn't work! So I couldn't get them for you -_-…apparently Jasper doesn't like to be cloned either! LOL  
Also, I have a new poll for this story up on my profile, CHECK IT OUT!  
…and! The voting for the contest hasn't started yet, it'll be the end of june! (if any of you were confused why it wouldn't let you vote)  
THAT'S IT! REVIEW REVIEW!**


	32. His Return

**Author's note: *cringe* I know I know, it's not really the WEEKEND update… we are a bit late! Sorry, it's been crazy... but don't worry! YOU HAVE IT NOW! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 31- His return

_JPOV_

Alice lay asleep in my arms as I lay on the coach watching TV. She was finally trying to sleep now. I could understand why she wouldn't want to sleep; her worst nightmares were actually coming true. That is something that should never happen to anyone…to be forced to see the worst things happen to people and then have to see it actually happen to them…

When she first told me about it, I had kept my cool about it. But now that I was sitting here thinking about it, I was becoming very worried. This sort of thing wasn't normal…. should I speak to Carlisle about it? Or would Alice be hurt by that?

Another thought entered my mind. Could this have all been caused by her pervious head trauma? Maybe she should see a doctor other than Carlisle—but would they think she was crazy? Would they send her away to some mental hospital? No, I couldn't let that happen to her. Never. She wasn't crazy. I believed her whole-heartedly--she was seeing glimpses of the future.

The constant thoughts and worries for her were flooding my mind. Then one sudden thought popped out through them all. Had this been happening before she lost her memory? Maybe it was just starting back…

I should check that out, just in case. Maybe Spencer knows something about it. Even though I didn't like the idea of talking too much with him, it might be a good idea to inquire about it. He and I were cool now, no worries of him stealing my girlfriend, or so he said. But by going to him for help, I was letting my guard down…

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a light tapping on the front door. No one was usually home at this time…who would be knocking?

I softly unwrapped my arms from around Alice and shifted to get up. Alice murmured a bit in her sleep, but didn't wake up. As I moved closer to the door, I heard her shift on the couch. I reached the door and opened it swiftly.

"Coach Davis?" I questioned out loud. The coach stood at the door with a folder in his hands and a soft smile on his lips.

"Yup, that's me," he chuckled softly, taking a step into the house as I opened the door wider for him.

"You all right? You didn't show up for class," he asked with some concern in his voice. He looked me up and down, as if searching for a reason why I would be home.

"Yeah I'm fine. Alice isn't feeling the best today so we stayed home so she could rest and I could take care of her… sorry for not showing up…" I apologized, a little uncomfortable at the unusual concern.

Coach Davis just nodded and glanced over to Alice who was still asleep on the couch.

"No, no, no problem at all. I just got some information from my friends at the university. I was going to show it to you. Would you mind going for a walk?" he asked casually, running a hand through his short hair.

I eyed him suspiciously. I usually had a good judge of character, and something was weird about the way he was acting. His body language and voice were both casual, but his eyes looked scared or nervous. Had the other teachers talked to him about who I used to be?

This odd feeling of fear of my own seeped into my veins. Something in me didn't want to disappoint this man. I quickly responded before he could change his mind.

"Sure, let me just tell Alice," I said, agreeing to walk with him.

I slipped a jacket on, since it was drizzling rain outside, and walked to my angel on the couch. She looked so innocent, so still, I hated to wake her. But I didn't want her to wake up and find me gone after she was depending on me to stay with her while she slept. I ran a hand down her arm and kneeled in front of her.

"Darling?" I whispered into her ear, and then kissed her lightly on the forehead. She murmured again and her eyes flickered open a bit.

"Jazz…" she mumbled seeing me in front of her now. But before I could say more, her eyes flew over to Coach Davis, who was standing in the hallway in her view.

"Jazz!" Her voice and her eyes matched emotions, both terribly troubled and torn.

"I'm here! What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked, trying to make the question sound as normal as possible.

Alice's eyes met mine now and she slowly nodded, answering my question. I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be okay, don't worry," I assured her a few times before looking down at her face.

She was staring at Coach Davis again, her eyes focused in concentration on him. She looked bewildered…she must have been wondering why he was here.

"Oh, yeah, Coach Davis just came over to show me some scholarship information; we are going to take a walk. Well… if that's all right with you… if you're feeling okay?" I explained quietly, still holding her to me. Her eyes flew back to me, looking worried now.

"Oh," she whispered. She looked as if she didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Are you okay, darling?" I pulled back and placed my hands on her cheeks, rubbing my thumbs against them lovingly. She nodded mutely and just stared ahead of me.

"Are you sure…?" I asked slowly. She didn't look like she was okay…her eyes wouldn't focus on me. They kept flickering back to Coach Davis. Alice nodded again, silent.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes then?" I stated, but it came out as another question. I groaned internally when she nodded again; not hearing her voice was making me uncomfortable.

"I love you," I whispered, my voice full of worry and concern for her. She shook her head at me, knowing I was worried about her.

"I love you too. Always," she replied, relaxing slightly at those words. She leaned forward to kiss my lips. I made the kiss very brief, as there was an adult watching us. I stood up and turned around just after seeing Alice wave weakly at Coach Davis.

"I hope you feel better," Coach Davis called over to Alice as we were about to leave the house.

She tried to smile at him, nodding slowly, not responding.

I smiled back at her before leaving the house with the coach.

We trailed onto the path leading to the backyard in silence for a few minutes before Coach Davis spoke.

"So I talked to my friends. They seemed really excited and pleased that I found someone as talented as you. They were really surprised that you weren't on the school football team, though. They said they would come over and check you out next week, maybe. How does that sound? You will have to be practicing a lot though… these are the big leagues. You have to be ready," he advised me.

"I can do that," I grinned at him, feeling the excitement flow through me, I had a chance! A week full of football wouldn't be anything, especially if it was worth the scholarship!

"Good! You'll have to stay after school and I'll put up some drills for you. We'll start tomorrow."

Uh-oh… I had work after school. I cringed in hesitation. Again, I didn't want to disappoint this man, but I couldn't just skip work.

"Umm, I actually have to work after school. Can we do it later, maybe…?" I asked in a very hopeful but unsure voice. I ran my hair though my curls stressfully. I didn't want to lose this opportunity or the help of this man.

"That's fine. I forgot about you working. Absolutely. We'll do it evenings, then," he concluded, nodding in confirmation.

I smiled gratefully at him and let out a relieved breath.

We were now strolling in the huge backyard silently. Coach Davis was reading over some things in his files, football stats I think. Then he stopped and touched my elbow, causing me to flinch away from the human contact. I recovered quickly though and stopped as well. I tilted my head curiously to him, waiting for him to speak.

Coach Davis let out a long breath then spoke. "I need to tell you something, Jasper."

I could feel him struggling a lot with what he wanted to say. I shifted uncomfortably, but something had hit me from his words. It wasn't really the words themselves, but the sound. My accent, my southern accent, was in his words. He had the same kind of accent as me…. Weird….

"All right," I replied warily. Coach Davis took a deep breath, I noticed his eyes were burning with a lot of emotions. He looked troubled.

"Jasper, my last name isn't Davis. Davis is my first name," he started very slowly, trying to focus on getting the words out. He shoved his hands deeply in his pockets. He gulped as he watched me shrug; not understanding what he was leading up to.

Suddenly something hit me in the gut. Davis. My dad's name was Davis…

But no, he couldn't be my dad. Davis was a common name. My dad had left…

But his accent! It was my dad's accent. That was where I had picked up most of it. No! He wasn't my dad, he couldn't be.

The radio station, it had reminded me of the one my father always listened to. But lots of people listen to that station, right? I narrowed my eyes at his face, now noticing the blue eyes that matched mine, the ones my father had. I felt my muscle tense. He couldn't be….

"W-what's your last name?" I choked out, my accent slipping in the sudden emotion. The nerves and shock made my words shaky and rough.

"Jasper... My name's Davis Whitlock. I'm your father," he admitted to me. His eyes shot up to mine, searching them frantically.

I froze in place. My father….

The words seemed foreign to me. Father… Why was he here? Why did he come back? Why did he leave? How could he have done that to me? He was my father, for God's sake! My thoughts raged on and on, not seeming to be able to take in what was happening.

I don't know how long I stood in shock, staring into the eyes of the man who left me so long ago. After a while though, I began to shake my head over and over again.

"N-No you aren't," I threw at him, my voice angry and frustrated from this sudden unbelievable news. Coach Davis stepped closer to me and nodded painfully at me.

"Yes I am. Jasper. It's me, it really is," he pleaded with me to believe him, his hand touching my shoulder.

I flinched away immediately, taking two steps backward.

"No," I choked out again, shaking my head violently back and forth, "You are not my father. My father left me. I don't have a father!"

I couldn't think. I just darted to the back door of the house and threw it open, shutting it tightly behind me.

I fell instantly against the door, sliding down it. I let my emotions take me over.

It couldn't be him. He wouldn't want to come back. He didn't want me. He left before I could mess up and ruin his life like I had ruined my moms and Steve's. What reason would he have to come back?

I held my head in my hands, my breathing coming in quick gasps, when suddenly Alice was kneeling in front of me. Her eyes searched mine before she wrapped her small arms around me, holding me tightly to her.

"It's okay Jazz," she soothed me. I hadn't noticed how much I was shaking until now. Alice was trying to hold me still as my body trembled with shock.

"H-he can't be," I choked out, now pulling Alice into my lap, holding onto her for dear life. She sat with her knees on either side of me and quietly searched my face.

"I think he might be," Alice whispered.

She leaned in and pressed her cheek against mine, nuzzling me softly. She then reached her arms around me, rubbing circular patterns into my back. I put my nose into her hair, taking deep long breaths, taking in her scent slowly. The mix between her smell and her back rubs caused me to calm down slightly. My shaking slowly turned to light shuddering before disappearing.

"You dreamt it, didn't you?" I asked finally in a small, weak voice.

She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed.

"Yeah… I'm sorry Jazz. I just didn't think it would be right to tell you…I thought you'd want to hear it from him…" Her voice pleaded with me, hoping that I wouldn't be angry with her for keeping a secret from me.

"Of course it's fine," was all I answered back. And it was. But it didn't matter now anyway…

She held my hands, tracing circles on them with her fingers, and sat with me.

My eyes focused on the wall across the room and stayed there. My father was back. That explained why a teacher was suddenly so nice to me…

Was I even that good at football or was it just some bribe to get me to forgive him? Yeah, right-- forgive him! Like that was going to happen… he leaves my mom and me for no reason, probably to run off with some younger girl or something, and leaves us with that monster!

My hands clenched tightly, the anger running through me. He couldn't just come back! After everything we went through! Everything I went through! Why would he even want me back anyway?

"Jazz…" Alice whispered. I focused on her and realized it was her hands that I was squeezing in anger. I quickly loosened my grip and she gave me a small smile of thanks before running her fingers along my cheek.

My flash of anger turned into sadness. He didn't want me before, so why now? Why would he want a messed up, scarred kid who hasn't done anything great in his life…? Why would anyone want me…

"W-why would he want me anyways...?" I finally managed to choke out. Of all the thoughts swarming around in my head, that was the only thing I could get out.

Alice's head shot up, her eyes searching mine. Her eyes narrowed defensively, trying to protect me now from myself, and her lips turned down into a deep frown.

"Maybe he missed you," she guessed softly, kissing my forehead and then down to my cheek.

"If I had a son as great as you and I found out what I had missed out on, I would try to get you back as well," she added through the brief moments she stopped kissing me. Then she continued.

"He was young and probably made the worst mistake of his life and he wants to make it up to you… maybe you should talk to him, Jazz. Everyone should have their father," she suggested, and with one last kiss to my lips she slipped off my lap.

She stood up and slowly pulled me up next to her, waiting for me to answer her suggestion. I shrugged at her, not knowing what else to do. Finally, I spoke.

"Your ideas are all very optimistic. What if he came back for a different reason? A bad one? I don't know…Alice, I don't know."

I looked at her helplessly. Nothing was making sense. I didn't even know if I could talk to him. There was a longing in me to have my father--my real father--back in my life.

But then a different part of me hated him--hated him so much! He left me so Steve could take his place… I didn't know what hurt worse: being abandoned or being abused.

I couldn't do this.

Anger surged through me again as thoughts of my dad leaving when I was younger were followed by thoughts of how Steve would treat me. Without thinking, blinded by my emotions, my fist crushed into the door that we had just been sitting against. I felt the skin across my knuckles split, the sharp sting bringing me back to reality. I looked over to see Alice, wide-eyed, staring at me in concern. I couldn't bear to see her looking so worried, so I looked away.

She was gently holding my injured hand in a second, silently examining it. She kissed it before gazing up at me again.

"Jazz?"

I looked down at her, defeat in my eyes. I couldn't _do_ this. I couldn't face him...

"Jasper...you'll never know unless you talk to him," Alice said softly. I knew she was right. But could I deal with it if he didn't come back just because he missed me? Or what if I got close to him and then he left again? I couldn't do this!

"Want me to come with you?" Alice's sweet voice asked me.

…At least I couldn't do it without her.

I nodded weakly at her and she slipped her fingers through my uninjured hand. She then towed me along, opening the back door. I saw Coach Davis sitting on the porch with his head in his hands. He waited for me…that was good… I think?

I stopped walking and Alice stopped with me, clearing her throat politely to warn him we were here.

His head shot up and his eyes went straight to mine, relief flooding his eyes.

"I'm sorry, son," his voice broke as a single, lonely tear rolled down his face.

I tightened my grip on Alice hand; I hadn't heard him call me that in so long….

He slowly got up and walked over to us. His eyes flickered to Alice for a moment. He gave her a sad smile, as if he was thanking her for being here with me. Then he looked over at me.

"I am so sorry, Jasper. I heard about what happened with Steve and I knew this was my chance… I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer. I am truly sorry. Jasper, I had no idea what that man was like. I should never have let him go into your home. I would do anything to take back the decision I made. I would do anything to go back and protect you from him, I had no idea. I swear, son, I had no idea what he was like!" he pleaded to me, his head shaking back and forth, angrily, at the thought of Steve.

Alice took our intertwined fingers and held them in her other hand, rubbing circles on the back of my hand. She knew how the thoughts of Steve affected me, obviously not very pleasantly. But in this moment, my mind was stuck on the man in front of me. I didn't know what to think or say, so I just listened, holding onto Alice.

In my silence, he began to speak again, seemingly not being able to stop.

"I should have tried harder to get you. I shouldn't have taken no for an answer. You are my son… I had the right to take you away, or at least arrange some sort of joint custody… I was just so ashamed for letting you go. I should have told your mother to stick it where the sun don't shine. You were my son too, damnit, and I should have demanded some custody...something…" he growled angrily, not at me, but at my mom… Wait, what!? Was he saying he tried to get me back? He was about to start speaking again, but I spoke first.

"Y-you tried to get me?" I asked, again my shaky voice coming back. His eyes flashed up to mine in disbelief.

"Well… yeah… of course I did. You were…you always have been…everything to me. There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of you," his eyes softened before he continued, "But…of course I tried to see you. To be part of your life… I thought you knew that. Didn't your mom ask you about moving with me? She said you didn't want to talk to me and that you wanted to stay with her. She told me that every time I asked about it. She wouldn't let me see you, saying you never wanted to see me again…she asked me to understand… she said you wanted Steve as your father."

His voice was so genuinely confused that I believed him, even though I didn't know if I should just yet.

My mom had told me that he left us both; he didn't want to be with us. I would have gone with him--he was my hero. I had loved my dad more than anything. When he left, I felt so much bitterness toward him…my mom knew that. She knew that I missed him…that my heart was broken when he left…and now to find that he had come back for me? How could my mom do that to me? She couldn't have, she never lied to me…. had she?

"She never asked me…. she said you left and didn't want to be with us anymore." I repeated my thoughts to him, my confusion thick in my voice. Coach Davis' mouth dropped open and his hands fisted.

"I should have guessed… I should have known that," he grumbled angrily at himself, running both of his hands through his hair from stress…like how I did….

Alice's mouth twitched a bit at the corners, probably noticing the resemblance as well.

"Mom wouldn't lie," I defended her, but there was a little doubt in my voice. I couldn't be sure of anything anymore… everything was lies, all lies! My whole life was a pile of lies….

"She lied a lot more than you would know…" he whispered under his breath, but not so much because he didn't want me to hear. It was because of the immense pain in his words. But what were his words supposed to mean? What else had she lied about, other than my father actually caring about me…?

"What do you mean?" I asked sharply, though my voice came out sounding small, weak.

His face became very nervous and hesitant, like he didn't want to say anything more that was bad about her. His eyes brimmed with tears.

"I didn't just leave without a reason, Jasper. Your mom… she… well she.." He stopped and rubbed his moist eyes, then sighed in defeat.

"She was cheating on me… for a while before I left… I just, I couldn't take it… Then I left and she just married the man!" He finally slipped out this painful memory and I felt myself freeze again. Steve? She had an affair with STEVE while she was still with my dad? Steve…. But that would mean it was my mom's fault that my dad had left!

My thoughts were jumbled… my dad had left, my mom had married Steve, died, and left me with him. Because of Steve, I had needed to join the gang. I got myself hurt, hurt others, put up with abuse…because I was stuck with Steve. And why was I stuck with Steve? Because of my mother. The woman who I had killed for, the reason why my best friend was now in jail for me…it was all because she was too self centered to be faithful to my dad. Too selfish to let him see me…

I had killed a man because of her. My head swarmed. I felt sick.

I wondered if Alice was reaching the same conclusions as I was. Her pale face looked up at me, her eyes meeting mine. They were so full of pity and pain that it made me wish I could reach out and take it all away from her.

If I wasn't experiencing so much of my own pain and shock I probably would have been in the right mind to hug her, but instead my eyes shot back to my father…

His eyes were full of apologies for everything he had done. His hands were still balled in fists trying to hold himself together as he just admitted the worst pains in his life. What I saw most out of everything on him. was still in his eyes. They showed more than just the apologies, pain and remorse. In his eyes, I could see a longing. A longing to be with his son again. I could see his love.

Before I knew it, though all of the emotions flooded through me, all I wanted was my father.

I swallowed hard, stepping forward, tentatively letting go of Alice's hands. She squeezed them and let me let go, nodding at me encouragingly.

I stepped forward again so that I was right in front of my father.

"It's okay. I forgive you…dad," I whispered.

I forgave him. I forgave him for the decision he made. I forgave him for leaving me with Steve. I forgave him for everything. It was my mother's fault, anyway.

I shook my head, trying not to break down in the confusion. When it came down to it, I just wanted my father… I needed my father right now. His tears streamed down his face and a small smile grew on his face.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words son," he sobbed, throwing his arms around, pulling me into a huge bear hug. This time, I didn't flinch.

We stood there holding each other so tightly and lovingly for minutes or even hours, I had no idea.

I knew it would be a long road. I didn't even know if he would still want me after he found out about the gang… maybe Alice could explain how she had saved me… maybe she could help him understand… make him want to stay…

It would be a while before I could fully trust him…fully get to know him… but in this moment, none of that mattered. All I knew was I had my dad back. I had a family again.

**Author's note: Aww, Jasper finally has his dad back! And they live happily ever after? LOL we shall see about that. How'd you like the chapter?! TELL ME TELL ME! Reviews are always great, so leave some! :) and we'll try and get you a midweek update!**


	33. News, old and new

**Author's note: so… I know… its not a MID-WEEK update.. but hey! Its before the weekend..sorta.. but its worth the wait! ENJOY my fellow fanfictioners!**

Chapter 32-News, Old and New

_APOV_

Three days later the shock still ran through me when I thought about what had happened.

Even though Davis wasn't my father, I was still shocked for Jasper. Part of me was happy about this whole situation-- Jasper needed a father; he needed a man to look up to. Plus he needed the love of a family. I had always had a family…two of them, if you counted my aunt and uncle's family as well. I was lucky.

I couldn't even imagine what Jasper had gone through. Especially with all of the lies and hatred he had in his life. He never deserved any of that… and now he had someone. Apparently, Davis was the only one who hadn't really lied to him. At least, if he had, it was only to protect him.

Then there was the part of me that didn't feel so great about this whole thing. Jasper was spending so much of his time with Davis. Right after work, he would go out with him and practice football for hours. Then they'd hang out, father-son bonding, if you could call it that.

I knew Jasper wasn't totally used to this yet, but he was already somewhat attached to him. Who wouldn't be? Davis is his dad…one that doesn't beat him… he seemed like a really good guy….

I just didn't know what I would do…or what Jasper would do… if Davis left again. Jazz was just so happy lately when he came home from being with him. I loved seeing him so carefree. And when I'd ask him, "What did you and your dad do this time?" his eyes would sparkling with happiness at the word "dad." If he left again, Jasper would be torn. I was so worried Davis would leave again. Jasper could not take any more pain in his life…he had experienced more than his share.

I stabbed my pen roughly into my paper, not realizing how hard until I heard a rip. The paper distracted me from my thoughts and I looked up, realizing that everyone else in the class was leaving the building. I quickly got up and gathered my stuff. My mind was everywhere else lately.

I walked out of my last class of the day, pulling my umbrella up to block the pouring rain. I tried to hurry my pace to get to Jazz's class so he could also go under the umbrella. I knew he had forgot his today. As I walked, I saw him already running toward me.

"Aww Jazz! You could have waited another minute, I was coming!" I chuckled at him as he stopped in front of me, his hair dripping with water, the rain droplets rolling down his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

"No, I knew you really wanted a nice, wet hug from me, so I made sure to get soaked. Come here darling!" He exclaimed happily, trying to wrap his arms around me.

I quickly took a few steps back, glaring darkly at him.

"Don't you even think about it! It takes a lot to look so perfect for you, you know!" I informed him in a very serious voice.

I couldn't keep smiling, though, as I watched his bright grin shine down on me. He took a few steps towards me, closing the space, but not getting me wet. He ducked his head under the umbrella and took it from my hand, holding it up for me. His head lowered beside mine.

"It doesn't take a lot. You always look perfect," he whispered, thick in his accent, his wet lips barely brushing against my ear. I shivered as the cold air touched my ear.

His cold moist lips moved from my ear to lightly kiss my cheek.

"Such a flirt…" I murmured, pressing my cheek against his still lowered head.

"Oh I try," he chuckled softly, pulling away. He then raised his hand to wipe the water off of my face. It didn't do much, since his hand was wet. I took his hand down from my face and held it.

"Come on, let's get to the car before you get sick, you goof," I said, tugging him forward. He followed immediately, swinging our hands as we walked toward his car. Such a happy Jasper…it made my insides turn to goo.

"Hey Jasper!" I heard someone yell from across the lot. We turned together to see Davis jogging toward us with an umbrella of his own. He was in front of us in seconds. Like his son, he moved fast.

"Hello Alice," he grinned at me, ducking his head a bit as a greeting.

I smiled politely back at him. "Hi."

"Are you working again today?" Davis asked, shifting his attention from me to Jasper.

"Yeah, why?" Jasper asked curiously. His voice was light and unguarded. It seemed so odd for him to talk to someone other than me like that.

"Oh, I was just wondering," Davis replied, an undecided tone in his voice. It was like that wasn't what he wanted to say.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him and waited. Davis seemed to think about it for a few moments. I tugged Jasper a little closer to the car as I shivered from the cold.

"Oh! Sorry, Alice. Come on darling, let's get you out of the rain!" Jasper exclaimed, noticing the goosebumps on my arms. He started to lead me around the car to the front seat when Davis spoke again.

"I was wondering if you'd let me drive you to work, Jasper? If that's okay with Alice…" he asked in a quiet, unsure voice, shifting from one foot to the other.

Jasper stopped guiding me and tilted his head, asking if it was all right with me.

"Sure, if you want to," I answered the silent question.

I wanted to drive with him…I did feel just a tad left out now that Jazz was spending so much of his time with Davis. But I knew it was important for him to do. I wasn't going to rain on Jasper's parade; he hadn't spent time with Davis since he was five. He needed his dad right now. I understood that.

"Okay! Well, I'll see you tonight then?"

I nodded with a smile.

"And did I mention I love you?" he questioned me softly, wrapping me up in a wet, one-armed hug.

I groaned, pulling back. As I did, I saw the big smirk on Jasper's face and hit his chest.

"You're going to get it," I grumbled at him, but he just grinned at me.

"Nah, how about, you love me too?" Then he leaned down, crushing my lips against his in a long passionate kiss, not minding if Davis was there anymore.

When he was about to pull back, I ran my hands into his wet hair, holding him into the kiss as I deepened it.

I missed this. We hadn't kissed like this nearly enough in the past three days.

Jasper sighed contently against my lips, his arm sneaking around my waist to pull me against him.

"I thought you were cold," he whispered, parting from the kiss for a moment.

I nibbled softly on his bottom lip for a moment, feeling him shudder--and not because of the cold.

I smiled against his mouth and shrugged.

"I'm a strong believer in sharing body heat," I replied, pressing my lips back against his.

I could practically feel him roll his eyes at me, but he still didn't bother pulling away, enjoying the kiss as much as me.

Through his wet shirt I could feel the hard perfected muscles of his chest and stomach against me. I pressed into him, deepening the kiss, my head spinning.

Davis cleared his throat uncomfortably. "As much as I love seeing my son make out with his girlfriend, I am getting wet…" he laughed sarcastically, bringing us back into reality.

Jasper broke the kiss and straightened up, taking in a breath, a huge smile plaster across his face.

"Sorry," Jasper apologized, but didn't sound very convincing.

Davis just rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to me. I blushed slightly and ran my tongue over my slightly swollen red lips, waving back as Davis started walking toward where he was parked.

"Newton is over there, you can go share some body heat with him," Jasper suggested with a large smirk, tilting his head somewhat to point to where Mike was.

"Sounds good," I agreed, turning around toward Mike's direction.

Jasper quickly grabbed my wrist and growled.

"You really need to read my scripts better. When I say something like that you say, 'Jazz I would never share body heat with anyone but you.'" Jasper tried mimicking my voice, going in a much higher key than his usual.

"Oh. Right. Oops," I giggled quietly, turning back to Jasper and giving him a fake apologetic look, "I would never share body heat with anyone else but you, Jazz," I promised him with a nod of confirmation.

"That's my girl. I love you, Alice," he said once again, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he smiled, touching his fingertips to my cheek.

"I love you too. Have fun with Davis and give Johnny a hug for me!" I yelled after him as he began to walk backward away from me.

He smiled happily and nodded, but then ran back to me. I looked up at him curiously.

He pressed his lips quickly to mine then snapped his head back up.

"One for the road," he shrugged with an adorably cute look in his eyes.

I laughed softly at him and hit his butt with my backpack as he walked away. He flipped around and winked mischievously at me.

"And remember to call Spencer!" He called as he began to run through the rain storm toward Davis' truck.

Right! Spencer! Jasper had said that I should talk to Spencer to see if I had ever had these weird dreams of the future before I had hit my head. I thought it was a pretty good idea; I might be able to get some more details on what was happening in my head before the dreams started to get worse or something. Though I was surprised Jasper had actually been the one to suggest that I call Spencer.

Before anything, though, I needed to get in the car before I caught a cold. The rain was freezing.

Davis beeped as Jasper and he drove out of the parking lot. I smiled and then opened the front passenger door to put my backpack on the seat.

As I leaned forward to place the bag down, I felt someone touch my back and I jumped up in shock, whirling around.

Greg stood casually behind me as Mack leaned on the side of the car, a small smile on his lips. He tipped his chin up a bit to greet me.

"So jumpy," Greg shook his head disapprovingly, his eyes trying for genuine, but I saw through him. He continued.

"Why so on edge? Jasper hurting you? I hear abusive behavior runs in the genes," he explained with fake concern tickling his gravelly voice.

My eyes flashed at the insinuation. Jasper would never hit me. I tried to ignore him and walk to the other side of the car, but he stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"You didn't answer me. Is he hurting you? C'mon Alice, you can tell Mack and me, we'll knock some sense into him…bruises and scratches wouldn't suit someone so good looking," he said as he raised his eyebrows.

His eyes looked me up and down and I suppressed a shudder, uncomfortable at how he was looking at me. I tried to push past him, but he stopped me again.

"Hmm, well if you don't want to say anything, that's fine. I just figured maybe he was treating you wrong. You can't blame me for thinking that…I mean, lately he has been spending time with the new coach instead of you, right? I used to see you guys all over town, always together, and now I see him with that coach everyday. They're practicing in the field or they're eating at the diner… and now Jasper isn't even driving you home," he stated smoothly.

I still didn't say anything. Partly because I knew better than to talk to Greg, and partly because he wasn't wrong… of course Jasper wasn't hurting me, but he had been with his dad a lot lately. I couldn't deny that.

I stared into his cold eyes before trying to push past him again. If I could push Steve away from Jasper in the hospital, I could push Greg out of my way now if I needed to.

Greg shrugged nonchalantly at me, letting me pass by him this time. He took a step back before following me the drivers side. I went to open the door, but he opened it for me with a grin. He was trying to appear polite, I guess, but I didn't like this fake-kindness. I wasn't buying any of it. I knew what Greg had done to Jasper… what he was still doing to his gang. In my eyes, he was barely a person.

I stared at him, not entering the car just yet.

"No? Want to talk some more? We can do that." Greg shut the door of the driver's side softly, suavely.

He then used my hesitation as an excuse to start talking again

"SO…"

I glared at him and he chuckled, "Just hear me out," he spread his hands innocently before continuing, "maybe it's something different? He's not hurting you…maybe he's just losing interest in you? That wouldn't be something new. He did that a lot before. Ain't that right, Mack?"

Mack shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, it's not a lie."

Greg nodded slowly and continued, "You've lasted the longest, by far. I was very surprised he hadn't broken it off with you yet. Though I guess he couldn't anyway since you are providing him with a house. He doesn't have anyone else. I guess that's why he's still around. That makes sense, doesn't it, Alice?"

I still didn't answer him. Of course it made sense in his head. He didn't understand love. I went to open the driver's side door, annoyed now.

This time Mack beat me to it. He reached out and opened the door for me, putting his hand on my lower back to guide me inside the car. I let him, trusting him a little more than Greg. Mack then shut the door behind me.

I started the car and put the window down.

"Thanks, Mack," was all I said. Greg, of course, took that as an invitation to continue talking.

He leaned against the car, peeking his head in the window so he was less than a foot away from my face.

"I know that before, you know, back when he was still in with us, he could only stand a girl for a day or two before he cut her off. Did he tell you about the girls? Your boy is quite the charmer when he wants to be. Sucks that he got bored so quickly…some of them were pretty cute," he blabbered on.

Something in his words did cut a little, but I didn't dare let him know that. Jasper wasn't losing interest in me… and he loved me. Any other girl didn't last because it wasn't love… he was probably just with them because Greg encouraged him or something. It would make sense…that's why they would only last a few days….

"But none of those girls were as hot as you," Mack added in quickly, grinning widely and sending his usual wink to me.

I rolled my eyes at Mack, a little playfully, but still worked to ignore Greg. I knew he was just trying to bring me down. I wouldn't fall for it. I would block him out.

Greg smirked, "Think about it, Alice. Don't wait until he cuts you off too…"

He tapped twice on the roof of the car before starting to saunter away.

"Just looking out for you. We know Jasper pretty well," Mack informed me softly. He gave me a small smile as I buckled up.

"Mack!" Greg called for him.

"See you later, Alice," Mack said gently before turning away to join Greg.

"Bye, Mack," I responded before driving away.

I held the steering wheel tightly as I zoomed out of the school parking lot. Mack's words were a little more believable then Greg's, but I tried to push all negative thoughts out of my mind.

Jasper's dad was trying to help him get a scholarship. They were bonding. Jazz needed him…after they caught up, built up their relationship, Jasper would have plenty of time with me. I couldn't always be his whole life…

An uncomfortable feeling shot through me. I shrugged it off, trying to shove any thoughts that Greg had provoked from my mind.

I turned my attention toward my cell phone, instead. Spencer would keep my mind off of things.

I scrolled down my contacts list until I came to the name "Spencer Wright" and then I pushed "call."

After many rings, the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

I heard a fake happiness in his voice. Through that, I could hear the dull Spencer I had heard when I first saw him in New York. The dying Spencer….

"Hi, Spencer!" I exclaimed happily through the phone. I heard Spencer take a quick breath in. A gasp?

"Alice?" he asked slowly in a hopeful voice. His dull, lifeless voice was fading away into a happier one.

"The one and only," I chuckled quietly at his surprise.

"Hi-Wh-Ho-" he stammered on, trying to get his words straight. I was slightly surprised, since his voice was always smooth. I smirked in amusement.

He sighed in frustration, then tried again.

"How are you, hun?" he said slowly, making sure he didn't mess up again.

"I'm doing okay, a bit tired… how are you, Spencer?" I asked honestly. I needed to know that he was okay, at least. A piece of my heart did still belong to him and I knew it always would.

"Having trouble sleeping…?" I could hear the serious concern in his voice. Then his tone changed to sound more nonchalant; slightly fake, in my opinion, as he said, "And umm, yeah I'm doing okay, too."

I hesitated and decided I should let the "how are you" part go for now. I continued with the conversation.

"Yeah I have been having a little trouble sleeping…bad dreams I guess," I somewhat lied, again nervous to tell someone what was going on. What if he thought I was crazy? …Well at least if he did, he wouldn't want me anymore…

"Have you tried taking your sleeping pills?" he asked, slowly and carefully, like he didn't know how much to say.

"What sleeping pills?" I asked him, dumbfounded. Sleeping pills?

"The ones you used to take when your "dreams" got too intense," he informed me carefully. "Intense;" that was a good word for those dreams. But did this mean I did have them before…? There was only one way to find out. Why beat around the bush any longer?

"I had them before…?" I echoed my thoughts to him in a small, weak, defeated voice.

He took in a deep, long breath that I could hear through the phone and let it out quickly.

"Yes… I figured they went away with your head injury. I was hoping. You started getting them a few years ago, probably around when we started going to high school. We never knew why they started… we didn't really tell anyone, either." He explained our past to me, his voice seeming to sound lighter as he explained it. I think the past was where he liked to keep his mind. It was much better than his present…

"Oh," I breathed. So it wasn't from the memory loss or anything…it was just me and my crazy self. Great…

"Yeah, but don't worry. We figured out that if you took sleeping pills, they would knock you out and you would sleep deeper, causing the dreams to be left behind. It worked probably 99 percent of the time!" he assured me, the confidence in his voice putting me at ease.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. Something in me couldn't believe it was that easy.

"Yup," he said cheerfully, popping the P at the end of the word. Sleeping pills… I wouldn't have thought of that on my own.

"Wow… that sounds so much easier than I expected," I admitted to him. I heard him laugh, a real laugh, in the background.

"You're telling me! You have no idea how many "Get rid of bad dreams" methods we tried. I even went to some psychic doctor saying I could see the future in my dreams. I told him I was trying to find some sort of wall to block them out, and asked if he could help me. But he just tried to hire me…" he chuckled, his laugh sounding like a baritone wind chime, so musical.

"Then what worked after all was just plan out sleeping pills. After all of that," he groaned in annoyance, but playfully. I laughed at him. Poor guy…dealing with all of that stuff because of me. And then I left him…

I shook my head, listening to him as he explained the exact kind of sleeping pill. I turned my car toward the direction of Port Angeles to find a pharmacy to get the right pills.

We spoke the whole ride to Port Angeles. He told me about the company and its new lines, and then about our families and our mothers' life dramas. Our moms were both so dramatic--they watched way too many soap operas.

I scooted out of my car as I arrived at the pharmacy. I held the phone with one hand and the umbrella in the other as I hurried into the store.

"So, how is Jasper these days?" Spencer asked as I entered the store, shaking out my umbrella. He continued.

"Did he recover from the…hospital visit all right?" Spencer asked with genuine care in his voice. That made me smile. I was so glad they didn't hate each other anymore. I was figuring that he had heard of the situation from my parents. Probably my mother--she could be such a gossip.

"He is doing really well, thanks. Physically and emotionally. But his dad showed up recently and he is spending a lot of time with him right now," I filled him in, walking through the aisles of the store, trying to find the right bottle.

"I thought his dad was, umm, in jail?" he asked in a quiet, unsure voice. I could tell he felt a little awkward asking me that. He didn't want to push it.

I sighed in defeat and realized that I should just tell him the whole story. It would be easiest.

I explained that Davis was his real father and that Steve, the abusive one, was his step dad. I told him why Davis came back and everything Jasper's mom had lied to him about. Then I went on to say that Jasper was trying to get a scholarship with the help of his new found father. I left out the part about Greg and Mack talking to me after school…

I took a deep breath at the end. By the time I had actually finished the whole story, I was back in the car, sleeping pills in hand.

"Wow. And I thought my world in rich-people-land was dramatic!" he breathed out in awe and shock. Before I could respond to his comment, he started again, though.

"Umm, so how are you doing through all of this?" he asked, trying to make it casual, "I mean, it's sort of a lot to take in, right?" I knew he wanted to make sure I wasn't burning out.

"I'm…okay. It's a bit different now, I guess." I admitted honestly to him.

"That makes sense. He always gave all of his attention to you, he only depended on you, he only trusted you, but now he has someone else in his life."

He paused for a moment before saying, "You shouldn't feel lonely, though, hun. He is probably only talking about you when he is with…Davis?" He struggled a bit remembering his name, but realized he got it right and continued.

"Plus, I am sure that Davis will not replace you. And I am very sure he can't kiss as well. Definitely not." Spencer chuckled his musical laugh again and it spread through me as well.

I was amazed that Spencer seemed to catch on to everything I had been feeling, deep down, but was too ashamed to put to words. He made it seem like it was normal to feel that way, too, which I appreciated.

"How would you know this?" I teased him, mindlessly. I squinted a bit in the pouring rain as I drove down the small town highways.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said playfully, a smirk obvious in his voice.

"You're right, though, Spencer… thanks. I guess I need all of that," I said gratefully, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders after talking to him.

"Anytime. I am always here to remind you of your kissing skills. This is where you learned it all," he joked, but I could tell he was also stating he would always be there for me. Meaning anytime I needed him.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes sarcastically at his comment about the kissing thing, though.

"Don't think I can't see you doing that!" he scolded playfully.

I shook my head in confusion. "Doing what?" I wondered outloud.

"Rolling your eyes like that," he informed me, chuckling at my confusion.

I put the car in Park in front of my Aunt and Uncle's house and unbuckled, but kept the engine running.

I shifted in the seat, getting in a more comfortable position.

"What are you talking about? I didn't roll my eyes," I assured him, rolling my eyes again at my lie.

"Hey! There it was again. Don't lie to me, girl. I've known you since you wore diapers, I think I can tell!" he told me, his voice amused and smooth now.

"And I bet we only wore the finest diapers around." I smirked at both our fashion obsessions.

"Obviously," he agreed.

I could picture him with his knee-weakening smile spreading over his face.

I turned the car off as we got caught up in many more conversations, chatting about school and little nothings in life. It was light-hearted and carefree; a genuinely fun conversation.

By the time we were actually finishing up, the rain had stopped and the sun was going down. It was starting to get cooler in the car, as the heat was no longer running. I also noticed my stomach had started grumbling loudly, much to Spencer's amusement….

"Fine, fine, go get something to eat before you die of starvation or something. Oh and don't forget to take those pills before you go to sleep. I'll text you in case, just to remind you. I'll talk to you soon…" he babbled on nervously, probably not knowing how to finish a phone conversation with me without those three big words…

"Okay, sounds good. Thanks for the talk. Bye Spencer!" I tried to make the goodbye short and easy for him.

"Bye hun," he called back to me. I heard the click of his phone shutting.

I sat back in my car feeling light and burden free. Maybe talking with Spencer once in a while wasn't a bad idea… it felt good to talk to someone, especially someone who knew me that well.

It wasn't that Jasper didn't know me like that…he knew my every mood, every thought, almost. But I couldn't talk to Jasper about feeling a bit lonely…it was too selfish and it would make him feel bad. I didn't want that to happen; he was so happy lately. I loved his happiness.

The rumble of a truck made me jump out of my thoughts. Jasper and Davis slid out of his huge truck and started to head toward the front door. As they walked, Jasper glanced over to where I was parked and instantly noticed that I was still in the driver seat.

A smile was still on my face from the phone conversation as Jasper strolled casually over and opened the door for me. A confused smile spread across his face.

"Did you just get home?" he asked, reaching his hand out for mine. I grabbed my backpack and pharmacy bag out of the car and accepted his hand.

He took my backpack away from me, slinging it over his shoulder as we walked.

"Sort of. I called Spencer on the way home and he said sleeping pills make them go away, apparently. Then I was talking to him in the car for a while," I explained as we walked to Davis together.

Jasper's eyes narrowed a bit. "Sleeping pills? Are you sure that's okay?"

I smiled at his concern for me, "Yeah, I guess. I mean…Spencer said I was taking them to sleep soundly before the memory loss… I'm sure it's fine, as long as I take the right dose and everything. Which I will."

He nodded, beginning to smile, "Okay…well…that's great news then! Hopefully they will still work. And you definitely need that sleep. I'll try and get home earlier from practice so we can get to bed earlier…" he mumbled the last part as if he was speaking his thoughts out loud.

Speaking of being home early… didn't they usually go out right after work?

"Why are you already home anyways? It's kind of early… not that I'm complaining!" I cleared up, stepping on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He smiled sweetly down at me.

"Well," he started with a shrug, "I kind of missed eating dinner with you, so we decided we'd eat with you guys tonight. Plus, apparently Davis has some news about the scholarship that he wants to tell us all at the same time," he explained.

I noticed a small blush on his cheek after he admitted how much he was actually missing me.

I concluded that Greg and Mack didn't know what they were talking about and that Spencer was right. Jasper wasn't sick of me--and he probably did talk about me when he was with Davis. Or at least think about me.

I squeezed his hand in mine and skipped over to Davis, who greeted me with a smile.

We walked into the house together, taking off our shoes.

"I need to go change; can you show my dad around for me?" Jasper asked. I noticed he was still wearing his "work uniform," most likely because his other clothes were soaked. What a goof…running in the rain…

"Sure," I shrugged and let go of Jasper's hand.

Davis smiled widely at me, reminding me so much of Jasper. So this is what Jazz would probably look like in twenty years …not too bad.

I shook the thought quickly out of my head, slightly embarrassed at thinking of Davis in that sense.

"Shall we?" Davis asked, offering me his arm. I smiled politely at him and took his arm with a nod.

I lead him toward the kitchen where Esme was getting everything ready for the table.

"Oh, hello Davis." She smiled warmly at him, placing her oven mitts on the counter and walking over.

"Are you joining us for dinner?" she asked in a welcoming voice.

"If that's all right with you and Carlisle," he nodded in confirmation and she shook her head at the idea of refusing him.

"Of course! You are part of the family now. You are always welcome here. Alice, why don't you two get seated? Everyone else is already in there," she instructed me, heading back to work on the food.

I lead him to the dining room now, where everyone, including Bella, was waiting.

"Hi Bella!" I cheered, letting go of Davis' arm for a moment to hug Bella tightly. She smiled widely back at me, her cheeks slightly pink.

Jasper jogged into the room before anything else could happen. He walked right up to me and pulled out my normal chair for me politely. Then he waved to the seat on the other side of him for Davis to sit in.

Davis did as he was told and took the seat as Jasper took his own. Jasper moved his seat slightly closer to mine, as always, and snuck his arm around my waist. My hand fell onto his knee, tracing mindless patterns. This was our usual seating style.

"So what brings you here tonight?" Carlisle asked Davis politely, but also curiously.

Carlisle had been a bit uncomfortable with Davis coming around. He felt responsible for Jasper…not because he had to be, but because he already loved Jasper as his son. I knew this. I wondered if Jasper did? Carlisle didn't want him to get hurt again; he felt exactly how I did.

Davis' small smile grew to a grin.

"Well I actually have some news about the scholarship. I just thought I should say it in front of all of you, knowing how you guys are all very close," he explained cheerfully.

Carlisle seemed interested in his statement and nodded. They began to talk about something else when Esme started to bring the food in.

"Do you need any help?" Jasper offered as always, getting up without her answering.

Esme smiled gratefully at him, again like always, and walked away with him, his hand on her back. He was such a gentleman. How could you not fall in love with him?

"You truly have an amazing son, Davis," Carlisle said, watching proudly as Esme and Jasper walked away to bring out the rest of the food.

"Yes, he is quite amazing, isn't he?" Davis watched as well. A glimmer of pride shone in his own eyes.

I took a quick drink of my water, taking my eyes off of the two fathers.

Esme and Jasper finished bringing in the food quite quickly, and took their seats again.

Jasper sneaked a kiss to my cheek as he sat down. I couldn't get over how happy he was these days. Everything was going so great…finally.

We began passing the food around, filling our plates. Then I snuggled into Jasper and began to eat.

"Did you have a good day, darling?" he asked after chewing some of his chicken. His fingers massaged my shoulder mindlessly.

"Yes I did, did you?" I asked back, then biting a piece of my own chicken.

"Mhm. Good day," he responded happily, flashing me a wide grin, "my favorite part was the parking lot…" he murmured quietly, probably picturing our kiss. I nudged him softly with a smile.

"So what's the big news?" Emmett asked impatiently and I rolled my eyes at him. Davis' head rose from his food and he nodded.

"Right to the business, huh? Well some of it has to do with you, actually, Emmett. Jasper was telling me about how you play football so I decided to call around. One of my friends has two scholarships free. He is the one coming next week. So if you can practice hard this week as well, you might be able to get one," he informed Emmett.

Emmett's eyes bulged out in surprised before his huge toothy grin appeared.

"Yes!" he roared, pumping a fist in the air.

Rosalie laughed softly at him, but it was cut off by a very…passionate…kiss from Emmett.

"Emmett," Esme warned him at the sudden public display.

Emmett pulled back and shrugged innocently at her. Esme just smiled proudly at him, forgiving him quickly. Carlisle smiled as well, looking at his son.

"What's the other part?" Emmett continued, speaking through his food. I cringed at the sight of all the chewed up food. Gross…

I pulled my concentration away from him to my own food, poking it with my fork.

Davis cleared his throat nervously. Another sign of the resemblance between Jasper and him.

"Well, the scholarship is for a university in Texas…which is where my home is… so if Jasper gets this scholarship, he can maybe move in with me," he suggested his idea quickly through his nerves.

I felt my fork drop from my hand, clattering loudly against the glass plate.

"Texas?" I repeated, slightly out of breath, "Move in with you?" I again repeated his words in disbelief.

Three days. Three days he had been here and he thinks he can just take Jasper away?

Jasper's arm tightened around me, his eyes wide in shock.

"Well if he'd like to, of course," Davis stated, a welcoming smile stuck on his face. His eyes were hesitant, though.

Without thinking about it, my hand fell to Jasper's knee and clutched it tightly. He couldn't leave…

Jasper's eyes flashed from Davis' to mine. His blue eyes stared into mine; terribly pained and troubled as he saw my reaction.

I was so worried about Davis leaving Jasper…I never once thought he would leave and take Jasper with him. Take him away from me…

Jasper didn't answer Davis. His mouth opened a bit, then shut, then repeated the action.

I tried to express my silent pleas to him. My eyes screamed at him. Please don't leave, Jazz. Please…

**Author's note: One word "NOOOOOOO!" What's gonna happen? But did you like the chapter? Did you like the extra fluff of Alice and jasperness we threw in? tell us what you think! OH AND SPENCER WAS IN! how do you feel about that? I am so happy, my creation is back! Trust me, ask my beta I love spencer to death! …even If he is a threat to Alice and jasper .. BUT REVIEW! We will try and have a weekend update! Reviews help the progress though, hint hint ;) **


	34. Doubt

**Author's Note: Okay so it's one day late, but as always it's gonna be worth it. Last time we left off with Davis giving Jasper a very nice offer to move away with him, and here you will find out what he says! So, enjoy! :D **

Hope Chapter 33- Doubt

JPOV

Alice's eyes were full of burning pain and fear. Her hand clutched my knee tightly, like she was holding it to stay alive.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I tried again and got the same result.

How could he expect me to just leave? To leave Alice?! She was everything to me. Everything I wanted--everything I needed!

When he was telling me about the scholarships, he had said that there was one in New York. That one would have worked perfectly. Alice's family lived there and their business was there; Alice could have gotten her dream job back. It would have all worked out. But Texas? This was not what I had expected.

And though I felt so hesitant about all of it, something in me wanted to say yes. I _wanted_ to live with my dad. So far, I loved being with him. I loved spending all of this time with him, getting to know each other again. It made me feel like a part of me that was missing was coming back. I had always thought he had left because he didn't want me… but now I felt more at peace and happy. It was slow, but I was starting to trust him. Whether that was good or bad, I wasn't sure.

But…how could I ever leave her? My angel…? The one person that kept me breathing… kept me sane. I _needed_ Alice in my life.

I continued to look deeply into her emerald eyes. I tried to gain the strength to say something. The pain in her eyes and the confusion in my mind stopped me each time.

Finally, I spoke up, breaking the murderous silence.

"I'll have to, umm, think about that," I mumbled awkwardly, stumbling over my words. I offered Davis a small, but grateful, smile.

Davis nodded politely, but his eyes did seem a bit disappointed.

"Of course. It's a big decision. Take your time!" he assured me, patting my shoulder in support. Then he turned to speak with Emmett about his stats from the football team.

I could feel Carlisle's concerned glance on me, but I didn't meet his gaze. Instead, I turned my attention quickly back to Alice, who sat silently, staring at her plate of food. Her hand had finally stopped death-gripping my knee and was busy pushing her food around.

"Big decision…" I grumbled, trying to get her attention.

She raised her head, looking into my eyes carefully. Her eyes seemed to be fighting an internal battle between accepting the idea and crying.

I instantly pulled her tightly against my side, kissing the top of her head reassuringly._ I am still here, darling._

"That's a pretty nice offer," she whispered, tilting her head up to give me a small grin. The acceptance won the battle.

"Mmhmm," I murmured back, kissing her forehead this time. I didn't say too much yet, knowing that she was definitely still upset.

I noticed the kiss made something flash in her eyes. Something in it pained her.

"What was that?" I asked, concern seeping through my voice.

She looked at me in confusion and narrowed her eyes.

"The kiss. You seemed hurt by my kiss," I explained, waiting for her explanation. I _needed_ an explanation.

Her eyes pulled from being narrowed and were a bit nervous. They seemed to grow even more troubled before she spoke.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said, her voice blank, void of emotion.

She pulled away from my hold. Putting a piece of chicken in her mouth, she chewed thoroughly and slowly, not looking back at me.

I opened my mouth to persist with the question, but her warning look stopped me cold. What…? Why didn't she want to tell me what she was feeling? I kind of needed to know why when I kissed my girlfriend, her eyes looked that way. So empty and hurt.

However, I did leave it at that. I wasn't going to push her.

I continued eating, like her. I listened to the conversations around me, not wanting to talk. I felt very uncomfortable in this room now, with all of the people I usually felt comfortable with surrounding me.

I placed my fork down, not able to eat anymore, my stomach tightening. I think I was starting to get sick…

"Are you going out to practice with Davis tonight?" Alice finally spoke to me again, her hand dropping to pick mine up.

She started playing with my fingers and lightly leaving kisses on them. She ignored the warning glances from Esme. Both Carlisle and Esme didn't mind us touching, but neither wanted anything starting at the dinner table.

"I think so, unless you would like me to stay. We could go to bed early and try out those sleeping pills," I suggested.

Her uneasy, painful look was still visible through her happy façade. It was driving me insane to see her that way. I lightly traced the dark circles that were still lingering under her now pained eyes. I would stay in tonight in a heartbeat if it would help her.

"No... that would be rude. Davis is already here and I can't just take you from him. Though going to bed with you is always tempting…" she murmured last part of her sentence softly, cuddling lightly into my side.

"Giving into temptation is good sometimes," I whispered back, kissing her earlobe. I heard her giggle softly into my chest and shrug. I hoped that at least some part of her laughter was real--that she wasn't just trying to cover her sadness.

"After you practice football," she finally decided, her manners getting the better of her, "and on that note, I am going to go upstairs. I think I'll call Spencer. I'll see you in bed later, Jazz. Have fun!" she said, pushing her chair back and getting up.

She laid a kiss lightly on my forehead before gliding out of the room.

"Rejected much?" Emmett joked, kicking my leg under the table.

I growled angrily at him, but then playfully rolled my eyes. It kind of did sting a bit, though. Calling Spencer was a bit of overkill on me…

I quickly finished my food, wanting to get this night over with quickly so I could get back to Alice. After Davis and I had both finished eating, we thanked Esme and headed straight out to the dimly lit football field.

"Maybe I should have told you alone first," he sighed after a silent ride to the field. He put his large football bag on the ground and stepped beside me, his face very apologetic.

"No… it was probably right to say it with Alice there," I disagreed, knowing I probably couldn't have ever suggested something like that to her. He must have realized why I said that and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't thought about how it would affect her," he admitted sadly, glancing over the field slowly.

"It's okay; she was just shocked, like me," I mumbled.

I felt really bad for Alice. She must be feeling so confused and hurt right now, especially without me there with her. I felt a pang of guilt. It probably felt like I was already picking him.

Picking. That was what I would have to do, wasn't it? I would have to choose between my dad and Alice… No, no, no, no! I…I couldn't ever do that.

I balled my hands into fists, trying to calm myself.

"Do you just want to go to the diner? Get some dessert, maybe? I'm not really feeling like football at the moment," Davis offered, picking his bag back up and throwing it over his shoulder.

I shrugged nonchalantly and followed as we walked back down to his truck. We again drove silently, until we came to a stop in front of the diner.

"You love her, don't you?" he asked, pulling himself out of the car, following me into the diner.

"Of course I do," I answered back quickly. I knew that I loved her. I didn't even have to think about it. I think I loved her ever since the first time I saw her, walking over to the most dangerous guy in school and giving him a hug… she was so unique. So independent and unafraid. She didn't care what people thought…

I almost lost myself in my Alice zone, but then I saw something in the diner that kept me on my toes. Greg. He started as soon as he saw me.

"Oh… and he's back... thinking he can just walk into _my_ diner like that? He thinks he rules the world just 'cause he left a gang. Big freakin' deal," Greg slurred at me, obviously drunk.

Mack sat silently beside him, taking a slow sip of Coke, averting his eyes from me.

"Who's that?" Davis asked under his breath, looking Greg up and down suspiciously.

"No one," I grumbled, turning the corner to go to the back of the diner, away from trouble.

"What gang?" Davis asked slowly, slipping into his seat across from me, his eyes cautious.

"It's nothing. Just ignore that guy.." I responded, not answering his question again. He didn't need to know what I used to do, or who I used to hang around with. He didn't need to know that part of me…

"What gang you ask? That would be mine. The only gang in Forks! Your little friend here, yeah he used to be in it 'til he decided he was too good for us. He was our dirty work man. He always liked to beat the guys up… he liked to cause them pain. Probably got that instinct from his stepdad. They are a lot alike you know…" Greg piped in, walking over to us. I noticed he swayed a little as he approached the table.

I had no idea how he could have heard all of that stuff from where he was. I ran a stressed hand through my hair, trying to keep my temper intact.

Davis gave Greg a doubtful and disgusted look. He probably didn't believe any of it, especially since Greg was drunk. Greg, as always, took the silence as a cue to say more.

"He _should_ be in jail right now, too, but instead he sat his best friend in there for him. Jasper killed a man and let his best friend take the fall for it... great guy…great guy right? Just using people and then throwing them out… And _now_," Greg smirked, "he is just bringing his girlfriend down to that level. Using her. Doing the sameee thing to her. Leaving her alone all the time…she's_ lonely_, you know? Yeah. She is," he nodded his head at me in confirmation, his hard eyes watching me.

He was ready to fight. He wanted me to fight him, that's why he was now bringing up Nick and Alice. I tried to stay calm as he pushed further.

"I could tell she was lonely today when I talked to her after school…." He let that statement hang in the air for a moment.

He better not have spoken to her! My eyes flew up furiously to look at him. I tried to see if he was just lying to egg me on, but his bloodshot eyes seemed truthful as he nodded at me.

"Oh yeah, I talked to her. Mack did too. How could we stop ourselves? Have you seen how _hot_ she is?! Mmm, if you weren't with her, I'd go after her myself without hesitation. Matter of fact, I still might…" he mumbled, his eyes glazing over, picturing it.

That was all I could take. He couldn't talk about her like that. Not Alice.

I flung myself out of the seat toward him, but he was ready for me. His fist connected directly across my right cheekbone. I was used to pain though--I barely felt it as I smashed right into him, shoving him down to the ground. My forearm held his neck to the ground. My eyes burned into his drunken ones.

"Don't. Ever." I warned him, leaving him to figure out the rest.

The cruel grin I hadn't seen in months spread over his face, taking enjoyment in my outburst.

I took a few long, deep breaths, trying to regain my control. I pushed myself off of him, not playing his games any longer.

"I think we should leave," Davis suggested in a low murmur from behind me. He seemed to be in a daze, not understanding what was going on.

"Oh no, not yet. Just let me finish." Greg jumped off the floor and was inches away from my face. He spoke before either of us could stop him.

"Did you know she's already having her doubts about you? I could see it in her eyes when I would tell her things…she was so unsure about you. Oh and when I told her about those old girlfriends? You should have seen her face, Jasper. She was definitely unsure about you then," he told me, his eyes burning with mischief.

Somehow, his words seemed true. He wasn't lying. He_ did_ tell her about the girls…

No, he couldn't have. Alice would have said something, wouldn't she have? Then again, she had never really had a chance to. Was she unsure of me now? Was that why my kisses had hurt her? Because she didn't think I would want her much longer, like those other girls?

And then my dad had offered me a new home and I hadn't said anything to assure her that I would make sure no matter what happened, I would be with her. She must be doubting everything now… at least in a sense…

But I would never ever treat her like those other girls. I wasn't that person anymore and those girls were not her. She knew that, didn't she?

"Why did you tell her those things?!" I asked in a low, weak voice. Greg was the master of mind games. Now, Alice and I were both unsure about how she felt about me because of him.

"Oh I don't know…maybe because she needs to know the real you. Maybe she deserves better then a old battered gang banger. She needs a real guy. That freakin' gay guy from a while ago is probably better than you. He treated her right… always showing up when you left her behind. I saw him…he should have her. But instead, you ruined them too, like you ruin everyone…Nick…your family…now Alice…I bet she wishes she had picked him," he guessed, tilting his head to the side curiously.

Davis touched my arm lightly, trying to get me to move away from Greg with him. But my eyes stayed glued to Greg, anger pumping through my veins.

How could he do this? He couldn't just walk into my relationship with Alice and screw with it. He couldn't just use everything I ever did against us, taunting me and deluding her with his lies…and truths…

How could he make her doubt me? How could he just walk up and slowly tear apart her trust in me?

He couldn't do this to us. I needed Alice.

Davis tugged my arm a little harder this time. "Jasper. Alice loves you, you know that. Don't listen to this idiot," Davis instructed me.

I stared Greg down, shaking my head slowly at him. He smirked and came closer to me. He leaned in to whisper in my ear so neither Davis or Mack would hear him.

"So I might just be looking out for your hot girl…or maybe I'm just working on making your life hell because you betrayed me. I told you before…don't betray me or you will regret it. And you didn't listen, did you, Jasper?" I could smell the foul alcohol on him as he hissed into my ear.

Anger coursed through me at his tone. It was a warning. And I didn't like it one bit. My fingernails dug into my palms and my jaw clenched.

"Jasper," Davis said softly, touching my shoulder. I let Davis pull me back, not wanting to give Greg anymore pleasure. Greg stepped forward, following us, but Mack stood up next to him.

"Greg, come on man," Mack said grabbing his arm.

Mack glanced at me for a moment and his eyes took me off guard. He looked apologetic as his hands pulled Greg away from us.

"You're done for tonight, Greg," Mack ordered him, not too much force in his voice, but just enough to get through the drunken Greg. The sober one would have smashed his face in for even implying that.

I turned away, giving in to Davis. I followed him out of the diner that held so many memories, especially with those two people.

"It's just a matter of time…a matter of time before she leaves your sorry ass!" Greg yelled out the door of the diner at me.

A matter of time…no. I would never let that time come. We could get through anything together. Even Greg's games. We had before and we would again.

Davis and I rode in an awkward silence, me lost in my thoughts, back to the house. At last, he stopped the truck in front of the Cullen house and let out a deep, long breath.

"Well…" he let out a shaky laugh and turned in his seat so he was facing me, "that was…interesting."

"Yeah… sorry about that. He is an old friend. Not really a great one…" I said lamely, giving my own shaky laugh back. My nerves were starting to take over. Would I have to explain everything to him?

"Not a very good friend at all. How's your eye? Or did he catch you across the cheek? I couldn't tell…"

"What? Oh…" Greg _had_ punched me, hadn't he? I touched lightly under my eye, realizing it was slightly swollen already. I flipped the car mirror down and examined it. Slightly pink, starting to swell. He had got me right on my cheekbone. Luckily, in his drunken state, he hadn't put full force behind it. It would heal quickly.

"I'll be okay. I've had worse…" I murmured quietly, flipping the mirror back up and looking quickly out the window, away from Davis.

There was a silence. He reached over and touched my shoulder and I flinched. He withdrew his hand quickly before speaking again.

"You were in his gang?" he asked carefully, not wanting to push anything out of me.

I thought for a moment about it all. Should I just tell him? He would have to hear about it eventually, right…?

I sighed heavily and let out the whole story. I explained why Nick and I joined him. I explained the murder of Allen Meyer (leaving out the part of me being the killer). I told him about what happened when I met Alice…how she had changed me, helped me realize that I needed to leave the gang. And then I told him about the set up for the murder. I told him almost everything.

When I was finished, Davis looked stunned. However, he made up for it quickly.

"Oh, wow. Jasper. I-I had no idea you went through all of that. And on top of what happened with Steve? I am so sorry, son," he breathed out, tapping my knee with his hand in support. His eyes were guilty.

"It's okay. It's over now. Everything has changed," I said in a small voice, letting a genuine smile creep onto my face. I realized how much really had changed and how different my life was now. It felt really good.

"But he won't leave you alone," Davis thought to himself. He glanced outside and over to the Cullens' house.

"You can leave all these things behind you, you know? You could move to Texas with me. You wouldn't have to put up with his games… you could start off new. _We_ could start off new. We'll be a family again; we can take care of each other. We can leave the past behind," he offered again, his eyes filling with deep emotions.

I could feel his love radiating off of him. I longed for it to be that easy… to just leave this all behind… but it didn't feel right to just run away. And furthermore, there was one big thing that I couldn't and wouldn't leave behind. Alice.

Alice had to be in my life…she was my family, too. A thought struck me suddenly. The Cullens _were_ myfamily. The truth of that statement hit me hard. They really were like my family…they had taken me in…treated me like their own… could I leave this all behind?

"I know…" I started, "I want to live with you, I do… I'm just not sure how though. I need Alice, dad. I just can't live without her. She is my whole life," I explained sadly, not wanting to disappoint him.

He pressed his lips together and nodded slowly.

"I know you love her. I can see it…maybe…maybe you can bring her with you? She could live with us, if you want. I don't mind, as long as I have you," he replied, offering this new deal.

A spark of hope flickered through me. Could that work? It seemed too good to be true. If Alice would come, then I could have my family! I could get the scholarship and go to college… it would be great. I could leave everything I didn't want behind; leave it all in the past. Start fresh.

"Yeah, maybe! I'll talk to Alice about it!" I said excitedly, my insides finally relaxing. Davis seemed to relax as well, the new hope of having a life together taking over the situation.

"Good, sounds good!" he cheered, smacking the steering wheel. His smile took over his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"I'd better let you go though, you have a lot to think about and talk about. Goodnight, son." He grinned at me, then leaned forward, opening his arms for a hug.

I felt a bit stiff for a moment at the thought of hugging someone that wasn't Alice, but then I tried to relax, realizing that he was my father. We hugged tightly and then I jumped out of the car. With a wave, he drove off.

I decided to go talk to Alice right away. I entered the house to see Emmett watching a football game and Rosalie cuddled in beside him.

I then walked to the stairs and ran up them two at a time. I headed for my room, knowing Alice was more likely in there then in her own room. I opened the door slowly to see her curled on the bed with her cell to her ear, chattering a million miles a minute.

I walked over to her, but she didn't notice since her back was toward the door. She was so sucked into her conversation that she didn't hear me creeping up beside the bed. I bent down and leaped up onto the bed, grabbing her around the waist.

Alice let out a high pitched squeal and then noticed it was me and glared.

"No, I'm fine. It was just Jasper being a goof as always," she chuckled into the phone, informing Spencer, probably, that she was all right.

"A goof, huh?" I chuckled. I leaned forehead and pressed my lips to hers softly and lovingly and then pulled back.

Her eyes softened a lot and she sighed as I pulled away.

"I'll talk to you later Spencer, all right?" she told him. She moved out of her laying position and sat on my lap.

"Wait, I want to talk to him!" I whined at her, trying to grab the phone away from her. She glared, keeping the phone stuck to her ear.

"Yeah I know, he _is_ a little whiner," she giggled into the phone. It was my turn to glare. I snatched the phone out of her hand and put it to my ear.

"Did you call me a whiner?" I growled into the phone at Spencer. I heard his laugh chime through the phone.

"Phft, no! I would never say anything like that," he assured me, obviously lying though. Alice squirmed around in my lap trying to grab the phone away from me.

"Of course you wouldn't," I said sarcastically to him, trying to stand up so Alice couldn't reach the phone. But instead, Alice leaped at it, trying to reach it, and knocked us both backward on the bed. Alice's giggles spread through me as she landed on top of me.

"But Alice needs to get off of the phone because I want to kiss her… so she'll call you later," I called into the phone and I heard Spencer break into a laugh. I was so glad he was finally getting over Alice. Or at least I hoped he was…

"Thanks for telling me, I always want to know those things about you two," he gagged.

I chuckled mischievously into the phone and Alice pouted, trying to get the phone again.

"I figured you did. I'll talk to you later, Spencer. Oh yeah, of course I'll tell Alice you love her for you," I joked into the phone as Alice kept trying to get it from me.

"Well, you could if you really wanna." I could hear the grin on his face.

"You wish!" I yelled good-naturedly into the phone and slammed it shut.

Alice gave me a dark glare and I handed her the phone.

"'Alice needs to get off of the phone because I want to kiss her?'" She repeated in disbelief, surprised at how open I was becoming. But there was a disapproving look in her eyes, too. She didn't want Spencer getting hurt.

"Sorry. I _am_ a guy…" I grumbled, pulling us both back into a sitting position. We slid up on the bed so I could lean against the headboard.

"So, where's my kiss then?" Alice asked, a smirk pulling on her lips. I chuckled quietly, putting my hands on her cheeks tenderly.

Before I could kiss her though, her eyes suddenly narrowed in concern. She lightly trailed her fingertips across the slight swelling under my eye.

"Jazz, what happened? It wasn't Davis, was it?" Her eyes widened, flashing in anger, and her voice turned sharp, "He doesn't seem the type, but I swear to you I'll kill him if he touched you…"

I chuckled lightly and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "No, no. Davis is fine. It wasn't from Davis."

She continued to stare at me, her worried gaze never wavering.

"Did I ever tell you that you are adorable…" I murmured, choosing not to bring up Greg quite yet.

I closed in on her face, but not her lips. I kissed the tip of her nose, then her forehead, then down to her cheeks and her chin, totally avoiding her lips.

She didn't answer at first, still waiting for me to explain, but instead, I moved my lips to her neck.

"Hmm?" I questioned, trying to draw an answer from her.

"A few times..." she whispered back, giving in to me for now, her voice higher than usual.

I moved down her neck, running my lips up and down it, barely touching her. She let out a little whine, wanting her kiss. I smiled against her neck and lightly grazed my teeth against her skin as I moved back to her face.

She didn't give me time to kiss her. Instead, she pulled her hands up to grab my face. She crushed her lips to mine, sending a shiver up my spine. This time, she moved from my lips, moving down my neck, leaving trails of kisses.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your kisses?" I asked, a bit out of breath. I breathed deeply, trying to catch it. I felt her smile against my neck this time.

"A few times…" she repeated herself, pulling up to stand on her knees.

Her hands moved to my head, massaging my scalp. Her lips moved back to mine though. I deepened the kiss quickly, opening her mouth. I needed to show her how much I cared for her. She sighed contently against my mouth.

"Have I ever told you I would never leave you?" I asked in a whisper against her soft, moist lips.

She pulled back a bit, leaning her forehead against mine, and let out another sigh.

"A few times…" she whispered back, emotion in her voice now.

I had a feeling that she knew what I was trying to say. That even if it was my father, I wasn't about to leave her.

I pecked her softly on the mouth this time, trying to work reassure her.

"But is that what you said to all those other girls?" she squeaked, pulling away, her eyes torn in pain again.

Damn Greg.

I sighed, trying to think of the right way to explain.

At my sigh, she frowned, her brow crinkling.

"What does that mean, Jasper?" she whispered quietly. I could feel the uncertainty coming off of her as she stared into my eyes, looking for an answer in them.

I took in a breath and then let it out before deciding to just tell her the truth. No lies…

**  
Author's note: The truth? Do we wanna know the truth?! ..we'll see. So I just wanna let you know that I added a few new pictures on my profile, the same people as before, just more of them! And of course the poll is still up so go defend your favorite! Make sure they win the title! Oh oh and exactly 15 days from now the voting starts for the contest Hope is nominated in! Get your voting fingers ready!  
But anyways, how did you feel about this chapter? Cringe from Greg? Wanna take a gun to his head? Yeah me too… BUT TELL US ABOUT IT, REVIEW MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS! **


	35. Acceptance

**Author's note: WE ARE BACK ON SCHEDULE! yess! Gold star for us! Here is the dreaded truth of Jasper's past girlfriends. ENJOY! ..oh wait, I updated my playlist so you should put it up and listen as you read! **

Hope Chapter 34-Acceptance

JPOV

It was time for the truth. It was unbelievable how many lies and secrets I had in my life. I had to open up and tell Alice now. It never stopped. There was always more to tell…

That offer about starting off new was starting to sound even better. But right now, at this moment, I needed to explain everything to Alice.

"All right," I breathed out very quietly, probably a whisper, trying to start somewhere…

Alice sat cross legged in front of me with an uneasy look on her face. Her eyes glanced up at me, full of fear. She was afraid of what was coming…of course I was too. I didn't want Alice looking down on me for how I used to be…what if this was the one thing that made her want to give up on me? I couldn't risk losing her…

But if I knew Alice like I thought I did, she wouldn't leave me over something like this. She just wanted to know my past…and she deserved to know.

"Well," I started nervously, clearing my throat, "a while ago, before you came around, obviously... I don't know. I was different. I mean, I just did what Greg said, really. I didn't really…think for myself as much as I should have. I thought he knew what was best for me…just because he protected me from Steve sometimes." I shrugged at the reasoning I had when I was younger and dumber.

"We went to a lot of parties…" I stated, not wanting to go into details of what went on at those parties.

Alice sat, still afraid, waiting for more of an explanation. I groaned quietly, not wanting to upset her, and continued.

"Sometimes Greg would point out a girl and tell me about them. And then later he would bring them over to me. We did stuff sometimes…" I shifted uncomfortably, "I guess some of them you could say were my girlfriends. But only for a few days. It never felt…right. It was just weird to be with them like that and I didn't like it, which is why they were only around for a short time. After a while I just stopped bothering to look anymore. None of the girls were ever _right_, in my eyes," I admitted, my head ducking down, too nervous to look at her face.

Alice remained silent as I shifted nervously to the side again.

"Were there lots of them…?" Alice finally spoke in a small, weak voice. Her hand went to rest softly on my knee.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," she said quickly after, shaking her head. She didn't want to know the numbers.

"Not that many, darling. You know me; I didn't feel very comfortable with touching. There were just a few of them. I went out with one off and on for a while, but it wasn't official or anything. She was just there in case I wanted someone. And I usually didn't. Maria…that was her name." My nose wrinkled a bit in disgust as I mentioned Maria's name for the first time in a while.

I wasn't_ that_ bad. I wasn't a player, like Mack. And I didn't use girls the way that Greg did… I respected girls.

"Oh," Alice nodded as I tried to reassure her. I could tell she was a bit more relaxed after hearing what I was saying. Her muscles were much less tense now.

"What happened to her?" she asked, noticing the disgusted look that had taken over my expression for a moment. Again, her voice was a bit unsure as she asked the question.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "She moved."

Alice's head bobbed up and down in a nod, but she remained silent, looking at her lap. The room continued to stay silent for another minute and I was becoming very comfortable speaking with Alice. It was like I _needed_ to reassure her that she was the only one for me.

"She didn't mean anything to me, Alice. None of those girls did. I didn't even like doing stuff with them. I just did it… everyone else in the gang was, and Greg said I should… so I listened to him. But none of it felt right. Ever. Nothing felt right until I saw you, darling," I assured her, lightly putting my hand over her hand that still rested on my knee.

She raised her head at the same time I did and we stared into each other's faces for a moment. I tried my hardest to express to her through my eyes that it was all true; nothing had ever been right before her.

Eventually, though, Alice dropped her head to look at her lap again and took a deep breath. She swallowed hard before speaking again.

"W-what kind of stuff did you do with them…?"

Her voice was so quiet I almost had to guess what she was saying. My eyes went wide in shock. What did she mean? She wanted to know _everything_ that I had done with them?

But then her eyes met mine once more and I understood. I felt more relieved as I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"No, my love, I didn't sleep with any of them," I promised her with a small smile. At least I had done _something_ right… I had never let it get that far. I hoped my word was enough for her. It was the truth.

She let out a breath she must have been holding, followed by a shaky laugh.

"I knew that… you were always a gentleman, even then, I suppose," she whispered softly, her eyes ashamed.

"It's okay," I told her, "but while we're talking about it…you've only ever dated Spencer, right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well have you two ever…er…did you…?" I wasn't sure how to ask her politely.

She smiled sadly as she understood what I was asking. "I don't...remember, Jazz. I don't really have any memories of my own of his and my relationship," she offered with a shrug.

"Oh..." I said, not even thinking of that. Of course she wouldn't remember. I offered her a small smile to let her know it was okay that she didn't remember.

She actually still looked a little guilty about asking me about the girls…she must not have liked the fact that she actually thought I might have done so much with them.

"It's okay that you asked me, you know…" I started to assure her, "you had the right to think that I might have… Greg can be pretty convincing sometimes," I told her lovingly as I leaned forward and pecked her cheek.

She nodded, seemingly still embarrassed that she had let his words have such an effect on her.

"So you found out that he talked to me, I guess?" she inquired.

I nodded, "You guess correctly."

I narrowed my eyes in concern as I ran my fingers through her hair, "Darling, please do me a favor. If he comes near you again and I'm not there, don't even bother listening to him or working to ignore him. Wherever you are, just get away from him," I pleaded intently. Greg was dangerous.

She looked guilty. "I'm sorry. I should have done that… I just… I don't know. I--" she struggled to explain, but I put a finger to her lips.

"It's no big deal. Just for future reference."

She nodded in agreement as she ran her thumb lightly over the swelling across my cheekbone.

"Was this from Greg?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," I admitted, not telling her why we had started to fight. She didn't need to know what he was saying about her…I didn't want to upset her.

"Okay. Well…I promise that I won't go near him if you do the same. I don't want you to fight with him, Jazz. Let's just both stay away from him…we're better off without him in our lives," she said.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Deal."

She smiled back at me, her white teeth shining. Her body seemed a lot more relaxed now that she had been reassured. She did have the right to know everything we had just discussed. I felt a lot lighter, myself. I had told her the truth and she was still here…

"So, was she pretty?" Alice smirked, asking about Maria again. I rolled my eyes at her sarcastically.

"She was nothing compared to you," I stated truthfully, no doubt in my voice.

Maria was just a girl…she wasn't bad looking…but she was a girl who would go with any guy. She didn't have any respect for herself or others.

It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes now. "I'm sure."

The smirk on her face grew more. My stomach, for the hundredth time today, loosened so I could breathe again. The hard part of this conversation was over.

I shook my head at her and chuckled as I nuzzled against her cheek. I realized I was suddenly exhausted.

"Did you take those sleeping pills yet?" I asked her, changing back to a normal, comfortable subject.

"No, I was waiting for you to come home," she answered, now pulling off of the bed and walking across the room.

She picked up a small, paper pharmacy bag off of my dresser and came back over to me.

I took the bag from her hands and pulled the white bottle out. I read over the directions and warnings carefully before taking two pills out.

"Take these," I instructed her, placing them in the palm of her hand. Alice looked at them for a few moments, debating if she should take them or not.

"What if they don't work? Then I'll be stuck with these…_visions_… for the rest of my life," she said in a whisper as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"You won't know until you try. Stop worrying so much… I'll be right here with you," I said with a shrug, getting off of the bed.

I put up a finger to tell her to wait a moment. I ran downstairs to the kitchen where Esme was cleaning up.

"Hi Esme," I grinned at her, tilting my head to the side a bit.

Esme straightened up from washing the counter and returned the smile.

"I didn't know you had gotten home. How was the practice, dear?" she asked, walking toward me, leaning casually against the counter.

"Well, we decided to just go to the diner for dessert instead, just to talk," I shrugged nonchalantly, hoping she wouldn't notice where Greg had punched me. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a glass.

"Oh, well, I guess that's understandable. You two do have a lot to talk about..." she said, then opened the refrigerator and grabbed the water jug for me.

I nodded, agreeing with her. I walked over to her and she poured the water into the glass.

"How is Alice taking it?" she asked quietly, unsure if she should ask or not.

"Better than earlier," I assured her, and then surprised her by wrapping her up in a hug.

"Good," she said before relaxing and squeezing me to her lovingly.

"Are you heading to bed now?" she asked as she pulled out of the hug, content. She leaned back against the counter.

"Yup. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Esme!" I said happily to her and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

I already did really love Esme; she was so welcoming and caring that I couldn't help myself. She always took time to talk to me and make sure I was doing okay, much like Carlisle. They were quite a couple...

"Sleep well," she called to me as I walked back to the stairs.

I rushed back to my room, which was empty now. So much for waiting for me. I rolled my eyes.

I set the glass of water on the night table and turned around, heading to Alice's room. Before I got there, though, the door shot open.

Alice skipped out with her light blue silk pajamas on. She danced happily over to me like a little child heading to bed.

"Spencer says I should drink coffee in the morning because I am usually pretty knocked out and then I'm exhausted when I wake up after taking these," she informed me as we walked over to my room together.

I cringed a bit, wondering how he would know what she was like in the mornings, but I shook it off quickly. She was mine now; that's all that mattered.

"Great… back to caffeine," I chuckled humorously.

She smirked and walked over to the night table. As she took a drink of her water, getting ready to take the pills, I pulled my t-shirt off, flinging it to the laundry basket.

Alice started coughing violently across the room, making me jump. I hurried over to her in concern and started to rub her back.

"Are you all right, darling?" I asked as her coughing started to calm down a bit.

Alice had a small on smile on her lips as she continued coughing. She nodded to reassure me, then finally spoke.

"I'm fine…" she assured me with a nod, "but you can't just start stripping in front of me well I am drinking something!" she growled at me, taking the drink again and swallowing the pills swiftly.

"Oh right. I forgot how it "affects" you," I joked, nudging her softly to the side.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me playfully and jumped onto the bed.

"It's not my fault…" she grumbled into the pillow on her side of the bed.

I laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking my socks off. After throwing those in the laundry basket too, I pulled up the covers and slipped under them.

"We should visit Nick. I miss him," Alice suggested, pulling herself under the covers now.

She laid her head down in front of mine, so our faces were just inches apart.

"Yeah, we should. Maybe we will before school in the morning, if you aren't too tired," I agreed. She nodded with a small smile.

I hadn't gone to see him in a few days; it was time for another visit. I hadn't told him about the offer to go to Texas yet, either. It was still something I had to decide with Alice…but something about the timing and the stress she was having at the moment told me not to ask her just yet.

"Do you think the dreams will go away tonight?" she murmured after closing her eyes.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Promise?"

"I promise you that I sincerely think this will work. Spencer knows what he's talking about. He wouldn't tell you to take pills unless they were something that would help you," I said quietly, partly to reassure Alice, but also to reassure myself. It was strange to think of Alice having to take pills to sleep, poor thing. She didn't deserve to have anything less than pleasant dreams...

"You're right..." she mumbled as sleep started to take her.

"Of course I am," I teased, kissing her closed eyelids. She smiled at my touch.

"Thank you for talking with me, Jasper. I feel better...I love you..." she rambled.

I smiled at the openness in her words. She must be close to fully sleeping now.

"I love you too. Sleep well, darling."

___________________________________________________________________________

I woke up again, like every other morning, to the face of an angel sleeping soundly in front of me. Her face looked much at peace, which was a very good sign. Usually when she had a vision she would be awake and tense.

I slid out of bed without waking Alice up. It was only 5:30 in the morning; she didn't have to wake just yet.

I took a quick shower and then proceeded downstairs. I made Alice a cup of hot coffee and then headed back upstairs. If she wanted to visit Nick this morning, we would have to get ready.

I set the coffee cup on the night table and sat back on the bed.

"Alice, darling, it's time to wake up," I whispered sweetly into her ear, running my nose up and down her cheek. Alice murmured a bit and rolled over.

"Come on, wake up!" I growled playfully at her, tugging at her hand, trying to pull her.

She mumbled something, but I couldn't tell what it was. She rolled back over so she was looking at me, her eyes half closed.

"No..." she whined, her voice still heavy with sleep. She seemed too tired to open her eyes fully.

I took the cup of coffee and waved it in front of her nose carefully so that the cup wouldn't touch her.

"You have to get up if you want to visit Nick. Drink this, it'll help wake you up," I instructed her, pulling her up into a sitting position.

I put my arm around her shoulders to support her and she cuddled into my side. She took a deep breath of me, letting her eyes slip closed.

"Alice…" I whined this time, nudging her forehead with my chin, trying to wake her up again.

She let out a breath of air and straightened up, trying to take the cup fully from my hands. I wouldn't let her, knowing she would most likely drop it on herself.

I kept a hand on it while she took a sip, guiding it with her own hand. She rested her head heavily on my shoulder and sighed.

"So?" I asked anxiously, wanting to know if she had dreamed or not. She moved her head a bit to look me in the face.

"No dreams," she replied in relief, her tone relaxed through the still heaviness of sleep.

I let out of a breath of relief as my insides rejoiced. This was good. Now she could finally sleep in peace.

"See, who was right?" I teased her, a smirk on my face.

Alice raised a questioning eyebrow at me before speaking.

"Spencer," she giggled, sticking her tongue out playfully at me.

I laughed at her but shook my head.

"Get ready so we can go see Nick," I said, jumping off of the bed and to my closet. I looked over the miles of clothes in front of me and sighed. Alice really needed to stop buying me clothes. I probably had more clothes than half of the girls in this country!

Alice skipped behind me, shoving me out of the way.

I moved away in surprise at how awake she had become at the sight of clothing. She glanced around the closet that was the size of my old bedroom and quickly grabbed me a pair of pants and a shirt, dropping the outfit into my hands. After that, she glided back into bed with a cute smile on her face.

"You'd be lost without me," she concluded, snuggling up under the blanket and slowly drinking her coffee.

"Yeah, lost in that closet!" I said sarcastically, moving toward the bathroom to change. Didn't want Alice to choke again, I thought wryly, chuckling to myself.

As I changed and brushed my teeth, I heard Alice leave the room, probably to change, herself.

I moved back into my room and sat down on my bed to put my socks on. As I started to do that, I heard my cell phone start to vibrate on the night table.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Usually, the only people who call my cell are Alice or Emmett and they were both in the house.

"Hello?" I asked slowly.

"Oh, good, you are awake!" I heard Davis' cheerful voice call through the phone, "I wasn't sure if I would wake you up, or did I wake you up?" he babbled on a bit, obviously a morning person.

"No, it's all right, I was already awake," I assured him, pushing myself off of the bed and heading downstairs.

"Okay, good! So I was wondering if you wanted to go for a run before school, since we didn't really do any training last night?" he offered casually. I heard him shut his truck door.

I sighed a bit, knowing I had to say no. We were going to visit Nick this morning; I couldn't cancel out on Alice after waking her up.

"Umm, I can't. Me and Alice are going to visit my friend in jail. Remember I told you about him? Nick?" I explained quietly, hoping he wouldn't be upset about it. I had a feeling he wouldn't.

I opened the fridge and poured two glasses of orange juice and placed them on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Then I poured milk into two bowls of cereal and sat down.

"Oh! Yeah, I remember. Hmm, well that's all right… actually, maybe I could come? I haven't met this best friend of yours yet..." he suggested in a cheerful voice.

Alice joined me, sitting on the stool next to me. She kissed my cheek lightly as I looked over at her. She was changed, her hair was done, and her makeup looked flawless. This girl worked fast! She had some talent.

"Sure! Wait, let me ask Alice first." I paused and looked over to Alice, who looked at me, hearing her name.

"Is it all right if Davis comes too?" I asked her.

I noticed that she seemed to tense for a moment, which bothered me a lot more then you'd think. Did that mean no? Was she holding back that she actually didn't want him around? Would she not want to move with us…?!

"That's fine," she answered, pulling me out of my panic attack.

Her voice seemed sincere, but her eyes stayed focused on her bowl, so I couldn't see her eyes. I let it go and went back to talking to Davis.

"Yeah that's fine. So meet us at the jail in twenty minutes!" I told him. We said our goodbyes and then hung up.

I followed Alice's example and began to eat my food in silence.

We finished eating quickly and I cleaned our dishes. I washed them, still in our silence. It wasn't as awkward now, though, because Alice had wrapped her arms around my waist as I washed. I think that part of the reason was she was actually really tired and she needed the support, but I didn't complain.

"Does Nick know about Davis being your dad?" Alice asked curiously from behind me. I finished washing the last dish.

"Yeah," I answered her, turning around, but keeping her arms around me.

"And Davis obviously knows about Nick... does he think Nick killed him?" she asked.

"Yeah...I sort of led him to believe that..." I said, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

She nodded mindlessly and let me go.

"Well, that's the story, so good! Now let's go! I wanna see Nick!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the hallway.

I laughed and followed her to the door, grabbing each of our jackets off of the coat rack.

The car ride to the jail was fast, but restful. Alice sped her Porsche through Forks happily. She, like me, really liked to speed while driving.

We ended up at the police station in minutes, which was a bit ironic; speeding to the police station. That was pretty much asking for a speeding ticket…

Davis' truck was waiting in the parking lot already. Alice pulled up beside it gracefully and skipped out of the car.

"Good morning," Alice sung to Davis in a cheerful, polite tone.

"Good morning," Davis called back in the same tone as Alice flew by him to the door.

Davis chuckled happily at her rush and walked to my side as we followed her inside.

"She's excited," Davis smirked.

"Just a bit," I smiled back at him, watching my love skip over to Chief Swan's desk.

"Hi Charlie!" she exclaimed, giving him a tight welcoming hug when he stood to greet us.

Charlie smiled widely at her and nodded to both of us as a greeting.

"Here to visit Nick?" he asked a bit lazily, after releasing Alice.

"Yup!" Alice answered for us, popping the P at the end of the word.

Charlie shook his head with a smile and waved us forward after him. We walked down that long, dull hall of holding cells until we got to the familiar one.

"Visitors, Nick," Chief Swan called in before banging on it.

Chief Swan opened the door for us and Alice flew in, right into Nick's awaiting arms.

"Hey!" he grinned, looking down at Alice hugging him, "You guys really have to quit making a habit out of visiting so early!" he said through a yawn.

Alice giggled and squeezed him tighter.

"I missed you too!" he tightened his arms around her in a bear hug, swung her around in a circle, and then let her down.

Alice grinned and stepped to the side of him so I could greet him too. I noticed that he looked...well...sort of a mess. I hoped it was because we had just woken him up, but something in me felt it probably had to do with being locked up in here all day.

Nick opened his arms for me and chuckled, his dull eyes slowly gaining back their familiar sparkle.

"Gonna give your bestest buddy a hug or what?!" Nick called, waving his hands toward himself impatiently. I laughed and grabbed him into a hard hug.

"You doing all right?" he asked into my ear a quietly, so only I could hear now. I turned my head a bit and nodded happily.

"Yeah," I breathed, pulling out of the hug and stepping back, beside Davis.

Nick seemed to just really notice Davis now. He looked over him slowly and carefully, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"This must be Davis," Nick muttered, obviously seeing the resemblance.

"Yes. And you must be the well-spoken-of Nick," Davis smiled politely at him and stepped forward, offering his hand.

Nick's jaw was set as he saw Davis' hand reach for his. He glanced down at the hand and let a breath out as Alice nudged him gently.

"Yeah that's me," he said through his teeth and stiffly shook Davis' hand.

I gave him a quick questioning look, but he just shook his head.

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. I wondered why he was being so weird with Davis. Was he just wary because he didn't know him?

He drew his hand back and placed it lightly around Alice's shoulders. He focused his attention on her.

"You been taking care of yourself? Staying away from Greg and Mack and the gang?" Nick asked her, his eyes becoming softer as he looked at her. I wondered why he looked at Davis so differently...was he just concerned about him being back in my life?

"Sort of…" Alice shrugged, giving him a guilty smile as she glanced over at me. He shook his head disapprovingly with a small smile.

"Such a rebel. You have to watch her, Jasper," Nick said with a knowing look, disguising the warning with a chuckle.

I nodded in acknowledgment. Nick had never been dim. He suspected that Greg and Mack would be out for us. He knew how Greg worked well enough to know that something was up.

"I know, and she is so stubborn," I grumbled at them both. Alice gave me a wide grin.

"Well, you match, then. You can definitely be stubborn sometimes too, Jasper," Nick said as he and Alice laughed. I scowled playfully.

His arm still wrapped around her shoulders, Nick led Alice over to the bed. "Have a seat. I'm sorry I can't accommodate you better, but I'm sort of limited with options."

He offered her the seat on the bed before sitting there himself, cross legged. He rested his back against the wall as Alice jumped up and sat in between his legs happily. He smiled with his mouth, but his eyes focused on Davis again, watching him suspiciously.

Nick wrapped his arms around her stomach and hugged her tightly, almost protectively, as he eyed Davis.

"Are you guys _trying_ to make me jealous?!" I growled at them both, trying to break his gaze. I walked over to the bed as Alice and Nick both gave me innocent looks and shook their heads.

"Sure, sure. Give me my girlfriend," I laughed, offering my hand to Alice.

She giggled and tilted her head back so she was looking at Nick upside down. "What do you think? Should you give me back to him?" she asked playfully.

"I don't know..." he pretended to decide as she grinned, "I'll let you decide," he said finally.

Alice looked right-side-up at me and patted the spot beside them on the bed. I obeyed and sat next to them and Alice shifted over to me from Nick, snuggling in.

"That's right," I breathed, holding her closely.

The moment my arms were around Alice, Nick's playfulness disappeared. As he examined Davis again, I noticed an old glint appear in his eyes. It was the same one he would get before we would fight a rival gang; suspicion mixed with a hint of cleverness and determination. It was his "don't-mess-with-me-I'll-kill-you" look. I swallowed nervously, wondering why he was looking at Davis with it.

"So, Davis. You're the man who left when Jasper was...what...five?" he asked calmly, his eyebrow raised.

I tensed, but Alice stroked my hand, telling me to calm down.

Davis cleared his throat and nodded, "Um...yeah. Yeah, that would be me." He shifted uncomfortably.

"What'd you do all those years you were gone?" Nick asked. He sounded curious, but I knew him better. I gave him a warning glance, but he ignored me.

Davis seemed to understand what he was doing, but he didn't look like he minded. "I worked a lot. I dated, but never anything serious. I thought about Jasper every day. I tried to get him back when he was six, but his mother told me that Jasper didn't want to see me." His eyes narrowed sadly at the memory.

"You should've tried harder," Nick said, flat out, his eyes dead serious.

I gripped Alice's hand tightly. What was he doing?

I tried to speak, but Alice looked back at me and shook her head. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, but she squeezed my hand reassuringly, trying to tell me that it would be all right--to let Nick speak. What, did they plan this or something? Or had she just wanted to say the same things to Davis and now Nick was doing it, unknowingly, for the both of them?

"I know," Davis admitted, his accent slipping through. His eyes never left Nick's, "I should have."

Nick watched him carefully, judging his body language. After assessing that he wasn't going to be a threat to him, he spoke again.

"Jasper's a good guy. He's my best friend...like a brother to me. He's been there for me more times than I can count. He's good to Alice and he's a smart guy. He doesn't need you around, but he wants you around, and that, sir, is a rarity," Nick said in a low, but forceful voice.

"Nick..." I tried to warn him, but Davis shot a hand to stop me.

"No, Jasper. He's right. And I'm very, _very_ grateful to be back in your life," Davis said to both me and Nick.

"Don't leave again," Nick said so seriously and solemnly that it was barely a whisper, but his words hit hard all the same. His eyes were full of that same wild determination and he showed no fear at what he was saying.

Alice was just barely nodding at Nick, agreeing with what he was saying. I realized that though the two of them hadn't planned this confrontation, they were both thinking the same thing. My stand in brother and the love of my life cared about me so much that they didn't want to see me get hurt by him again. I let myself smile slightly, proud to call him my best friend.

"I won't. As long as Jasper wants me in his life, I'll be there for him," Davis promised, just as solemn, with a nod.

Nick's eyes met his for a long moment and I felt Alice hold her breath. This time, Nick offered Davis his hand and he took it, shaking it firmly with a nod.

"I'd like to thank you for being there for my son his whole life. You are the only one who has always been there for him, no matter what. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you." Davis said gratefully, his eyes burning into Nick's.

Nick nodded as they let go of each other's hands.

I looked down at Alice and noticed Nick and her sharing a look. She mouthed something to him and he blinked as he nodded.

He then looked over at me and I smiled widely at him.

I suddenly realized how happy I was. I had the most beautiful and lovely girl in my arms, my best friend by my side and my dad standing over us. Despite the fact that we were all currently locked in a jail cell, I felt safer and freer than I had in years.

**Author's Note: Aww, Nick! He is such a great best friend, so protective of Jasper and Alice too! AND THE PILLS WORKED! Is that the last of Alice's dreams, will Jasper talk to Alice about moving to TEXAS? Oh we will see! Now that we are back on the right schedule you should review, we deserve it! :P. and PLUS I have put a bunch more pictures of our favorite, adoring characters up! ..apparently last time some of the links didn't work!  
WELL, have a great week and REVIEW! P.s. 13 days till voting! **


	36. Fading Away

**Author's Note: So last time we left off with…. Everything being ALRIGHT! Can it stay like that..? Read on to find out!**

Hope chapter 35- Fading Away

_APOV_

I had felt so relieved after Nick had spoken to Davis. He had addressed all of the things I had been wondering about Davis, but I hadn't had the nerve to ask.

I sort of felt bad about Davis being put on the spot like that, but that was Nick. He was straight and to the point. He didn't care if he sounded too blunt. I was grateful for that--his boldness had cleared up a lot of worry that Nick and I had both previously felt concerning Davis.

There was no need for Nick and I to discuss what he had done. Exchanging just one look had said everything we needed.

Now we were still at the jail, visiting. Jasper and Davis had stepped outside of the cell for a few minutes, so Nick and I were chatting. As I looked him over, I noticed that his eyes were dull, with dark circles underneath them.

"Have you been sleeping much?" I asked him out of nowhere, concerned.

His appearance worried me; he looked a mess. Every time we came to see him, he seemed gradually worse and worse. How long would it take before he was ruined? How long until Nick faded away entirely? I wished I could help him…save him before he was too far gone…something!

"Well, I try, but you guys insist on coming here at all hours of the morning, depriving me from any sleep I could get," he accused with a snicker.

He tightened his arm around my shoulders fondly. I had moved to snuggle into his side as we waited for Jasper and Davis to come back.

"Yeah, well… at least it's incredibly early and not incredibly late!" I defended.

"I'm usually up pretty late…" Nick murmured in a tone I couldn't decipher. Loneliness? Discomfort? It was something like that…it was an emotion he didn't let Jazz or me see too often.

I quickly looked at him, troubled by how his voice sounded, but he covered the slip with a smile, changing the subject.

"What about you? Have you been getting enough sleep? I heard you were having bad dreams before…" he asked, shifting the conversation to me quickly.

He lowered his head so he could look at me. His hair dangled in front of his brown eyes, as if he was trying to hide them.

"Yes, actually. I called Spencer to see if I used to have trouble sleeping. Turns out I did… he gave me the name of a sleeping pills that I used to take. I tried them last night and they seem to work, so far at least, so…" I shrugged, letting my voice fade out.

He nodded in satisfaction, but then his eyes narrowed slightly.

"How does Jasper feel about you talking to Spencer?"

His question was slow and careful, not knowing if he should touch on this topic.

"It was his idea." I smirked at Nick when I saw the look of incredulity spread over his face. Then he considered it for a moment before nodding nonchalantly, accepting the idea.

"Yeah, I guess it's a lot easier now that Jasper knows the guy wouldn't steal you from him, huh?" he asked lightly with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes at him, but grinned despite myself.

I heard the cell door click open. Nick and I both turned reflexively, watching as Jasper and Davis strolled back into the tiny room.

Jasper's eyes fixed straight on me as always, making my stomach flutter. Then his eyes moved to Nick's arm around me and he let out a loud, dramatic sigh.

"You two are impossible," Jasper grumbled playfully.

"We can't help it if we're just naturally drawn to each other, Jazz!" I joked.

"Yeah, yeah…" He walked forward and softly picked up Nick's arm, moving it away from me and onto Nick's own lap.

I felt Nick stiffen beside me as our physical connection broke. Jasper's eyes flicked over him in concern before turning more pained. He took a step away, backing off so Nick could make contact with me if he wanted to.

"I'm fine," Nick assured Jasper quietly; his voice almost unsure. He had immediately noticed how Jasper had reacted when he saw Nick flinch at losing touch with me.

Jasper's eyebrow came together a bit as he concentrated. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

I let my hand fall lightly over Nick's, trying to comfort him. Nick's eyes met mine; they seemed like they were pleading.

"I'm fine," he repeated to me, but his hand now squeezed mine like a lifeline.

My gaze shifted quickly from him to Jasper. Jasper's face mirrored my own as he stared back at me. Both of our gazes were mixed with concern and grief.

Something was definitely wrong with Nick. Being locked up all day, away from any human contact, was slowly eating away at him. It was tearing him apart, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Davis interrupted our thoughts, "We'd better head out, school should be starting soon."

Jasper's eyes snapped from mine and he nodded stiffly at Davis.

"Yeah I guess we should," Jasper mumbled very quietly. I could hear a bit of grief slipping through his words.

I nodded in confirmation. I didn't speak because I knew that unlike like Jasper, I wouldn't be able to hold back my voice cracking.

I slowly stood up, still holding Nick's hand tightly in mine.

"We'll come back and see you soon. Maybe tomorrow or later tonight or something, okay?" I babbled, trying to avoid his eyes; I didn't want him to know how much his pain was affecting me.

He wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug and sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous. You have a life to live. Come whenever you have time," he tried to assure me, but his tight hold on me spoke louder than his words.

I tilted my head up to his and gave him an accusing look.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I tried to sound more carefree to lighten the mood.

Nick's infectious laugh spread over the room and I began to laugh into his chest.

"Not at all," he chuckled, lightly kissing the top of my head.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, softly pulling me back so he could say goodbye. I released Nick hesitantly and took a step back.

"We'll come to see you later. Don't give Chief Swan any trouble," Jasper ordered him in a forced manly voice.

Nick scoffed at him and just playfully threw Jasper into a headlock.

"Not gonna happen. I need to have some fun around here," he smirked as Jasper squirmed around in the tight headlock.

Nick let him go after a second and hugged him casually, hitting his back. Jasper laughed at Nick and shook his head.

"Nick will be Nick…" he mumbled, pulling away from Nick and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Take care of her," Nick warned Jasper. They shared a quick knowing look and Jasper nodded.

"Well it was nice to finally meet you, Nick," Davis said as he stepped forward. He nodded at Nick, offering him a bright smile.

"Yeah, same here," Nick said slowly, debating on whether he should trust him or not. Then he smiled, apparently deciding to give him a chance.

"Oh and if Jasper ever gives you any trouble, just smack him around, show him who's boss. It works," Nick joked, tapping Davis' upper arm in a friendly gesture.

Davis smiled mischievously, "No kidding?" He grabbed Jasper by the ear.

"Let's go boy!" Davis went along with Nick's "show who's the boss" act.

Jasper glared angrily, but playfully at Nick as he was dragged out of the room.

"See you tonight!" I sang, trying for happy, and stepped to my tiptoes to peck Nick on the cheek. His cheeks turned a bit red, bringing some color to his pale skin.

"Yeah, tonight," he murmured, still caught off guard a bit from the kiss.

His hand brushed my arm in a feather light touch, "Stay away from Greg for me, kay?"

"I will. Promise," I assured him.

"I'm serious...nothing good will come from interacting with him," he said again.

"I know. Don't worry, Nick."

I heard Jasper whine from outside the door. Nick rolled his eyes at Jasper.

"Go save him," Nick instructed me, letting his hand drop from my arm.

I felt a bit hesitant to leave, but knew I had to go to school. With a last smile at Nick, I hurried out of the room and down the long hallway. I found Jasper and Davis already halfway out.

Jasper stopped, waiting for me to catch up. His fingers immediately intertwined with mine as we met up. We remained silent as we exited the building and walked to my car.

We said our goodbyes to Davis and went to get in our separate cars.

"You can drive," I told Jasper, throwing the keys over to him.

Jasper nodded, still remaining silent until we were out of hearing range with Davis.

We got into the car and both sighed.

"Jazz…." I said solemnly, looking at him through my eyelashes.

"I know..." he breathed back, now letting the pain fully slip into his words.

"I don't know what to do either," he said, slamming down on the gas in frustration. We flew back through the parking lot, Jasper's jaw set.

"He'll be okay," he said with a nod, trying to sound convincing. But it sounded more like he was trying to make himself believe it.

I let my head fall back, hitting the head rest in defeat. What could we do for him? How could we help him before it was too late?

________________________________________________________________

The first half of the school day was long and uneventful. I stayed spaced out, still thinking of Nick. I couldn't seem to get his dull, lonely eyes out of my mind. Those eyes that used to sparkle and tease were so torn up now... they were haunting me.

I started to think about what would happen to Nick in the next few months. He would probably get worse... I didn't want him to turn into a shell of his old self. He didn't deserve to become so... empty. Especially after everything he had done for Jasper. It wasn't fair...

My feet squished in the damp grass as I dragged them on my way toward the cafeteria to meet Jasper for lunch.

"Alice!" Jasper called from across the field, still near the gym. He jogged over to me with a small smile on his lips.

"Hey Jazz," I returned his smile as he enveloped me in a loving hug. I sank into him, letting the weight of the day take over my body, trusting Jasper to hold me up. I felt so much better in his arms.

He pressed his lips onto my cheek and then pulled back slightly, still holding me.

"How are you?" he asked, not just in good manners; he was genuinely wondering.

"I'm...okay," I answered. I didn't think now was the right time to bring up Nick again; I knew it was stressing him out, too.

"Good," he said with a smile. Then he swallowed.

"Would you mind if we skipped lunch and went for a walk?" he then asked, his eyes looking a bit nervous.

I raised a curious eyebrow to him and shrugged.

"Sure," I replied.

I took a breath and pulled myself out of his arms. It was harder than it should have been.

We walked through the field, heading toward the woods. We stayed just close enough that our arms would brush as we walked. It was close enough that we could feel each other's presence without having to touch.

"I need to talk to you about something…" Jasper cleared his throat. Again, I noticed his nerves. It must have been something important. I suppressed a sigh.

We stopped in front of the woods where a little bench sat. Jasper sat down on it and patted the seat beside him.

I scrutinized the damp bench, noticed the droplets of water on it, and wrinkled my nose.

Jasper chuckled, realized why I was hesitating, and opened his arms for me.

I smiled gratefully at him and snuggled into his lap. I tilted my head up and kissed his chin softly.

"Okay. What do we need to talk about?" I asked, making my voice sound serious.

Jasper rolled his eyes at my attempt and bowed his head down so it was closer to mine.

"Umm, well, remember when Davis asked if I would like to live with him in Texas? If I got the scholarship, I mean?" he asked carefully, feeling my whole frame stiffen in his arms.

"Uh-huh…" I mumbled, looking into the distance. Of course I remembered. How could I forget?

Jasper's nose trailed up and down my cheek, probably trying to relax me as he continued.

"He made me a new offer yesterday night," he informed me cautiously.

His voice seemed unsure if he should bring it up. He tried to look in my eyes. I met his piercing blue ones for a moment before looking away.

Great. A new offer. Could it be even better than Texas? I thought sarcastically.

"What, to move to Italy?" I grumbled. I was sure my eyes were hardening and I was glad I had looked away from him.

Jasper let out a long breath through his teeth. His fingers tilted my chin up, so I was looking at him again. Then, he shook his head.

"No, still Texas… but I--he--we were just wondering if you would want to come too," he suggested, again slowly and carefully.

My head shot up in a swift movement. What? Move to Texas? With Davis?

"Texas?" I repeated, like I had the first time Davis had offered. Jasper nodded in confirmation, his eyes nervous.

"Would you come with me?" he asked me softly, touching his fingertips to my cheek.

I knew deep inside I wanted to say yes. I knew I couldn't live without the man who was holding me in his arms. I knew I had to stay with Jasper; we were each other's other half. We _needed_ to stay together.

But Texas? What would I do in Texas? Sit around and wait for Jasper to come home from school? The main fashion schools were not in Texas. I couldn't get the career I wanted there. True, my life wasn't based around my future career, but I couldn't just do _nothing_ after high school. I needed to be productive... I _wanted_ a career.

And Jasper. I wanted him, too.

"Jazz," I whispered in a plea.

He looked at me questioningly, his eyes beginning to look panicked because I hadn't said yes right away.

"What would I do in Texas?" I asked him painfully, quietly.

His eyes shot around in the distance, trying to come up with a good answer.

"Well… We could go there in the summer and check around for fashion businesses. You could get a job at one! You already have experience with one of the biggest companies in the country, I'm sure they would give you a job!" he offered in a hopeful, strained voice.

I reached up and grabbed his hand that had been touching my cheek. I held it in my own hand, trying to keep him stable. I didn't want him to get freaked out or anymore panicky than he already was.

"How would my mom feel if I got a job at some other fashion business?" I asked gently with a sigh. Just imagining it was scary; she would probably strangle me. Her dream was for me to take her place and she knew I wanted to work at her business. She would definitely hold it against Jasper for bringing me there and getting me a job at some random place.

Jasper eyes saddened, but then snapped back into reason, "Maybe your mom has a department in Texas!" he hoped, looking down at me.

If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have been taken off guard by how adorable his face looked. It was so cute when he had an idea…

"I don't think she does..." I said, hating to ruin his positive thoughts. Then another thought struck me suddenly.

"And Jasper… we _can't_ just go to Texas. What about Nick?" I whispered in a broken voice, thinking of how Nick would feel if we moved.

Nick had no one to visit him but us. Apparently, Nick's parents were gone and Nick had lived with his sickly grandfather up until a year ago. Then, his grandfather had died. Being on his own wasn't a big change for Nick; he had pretty much raised himself. It wasn't his grandpa's fault; his health was just too poor to put him in the position to raise a child. The fact that his grandpa had died, though, meant that Nick didn't have anyone--no relatives, no family; just us.

Jasper's eyes flashed, full of grief, as he made sense of what us leaving would mean for his friend.

"Nick…" Jasper murmured softly to himself, gazing off into the distance in the direction of the jail.

"We can't just leave him here all alone," I told Jasper, softly running a hand through his blonde curls.

Jasper nodded stiffly, not saying a word. He hadn't thought about Nick; he hadn't put him into the equation. I guessed that he was feeling bad about it, now.

"Maybe they could transfer him to Texas...when he is 18…we could ask Carlisle to pull some strings…" Jasper thought out loud, his voice low. I could hear his accent escaping into his words.

I looked down to the ground. "Jasper, even if we could do that, he's not our pet. We can't just move him at our convenience and go visit to cheer him up..." I said quietly.

"You're right...of course you're right..." he whispered, "ok, so, he could stay here. Your family lives here...we could come to Forks for the holidays! Visit him then..." Jasper tried, his voice slowly turning into a plea.

My stomach tightened in pain as I heard how desperate his voice was. I sighed. I wanted to be with him, but I just knew that we couldn't go to Texas. Nothing was right for us there. And if it really came down to it, Carlisle and Esme would pay for Jasper to go to any school he wanted to. They would loan him the money OR probably just give it to him (though he'd probably be more comfortable with the loan). Regardless, he didn't need a scholarship to get into college.

"We _can't_ leave him," I said simply, not knowing anything else.

"I can't leave _you_," Jasper whispered intently.

"Then don't go to Texas." I said the words that I had told myself _not_ to say to him. I wanted him to make the decision without my opinion influencing it.

"Come with me...we'll make it work..." he tried again.

"Jasper, think of Nick! He didn't even kill Allen Meyer and now he's wasting away in a cell and you want to leave him there?... You shouldn't make him pay even more for something he didn't do!" I said in frustration.

Immediately after the words left my mouth, I wanted to take them back.

Jasper's face was white as a sheet, his eyes distraught and cold.

"It's not like I told him to take the blame," Jasper said quietly, his eyes narrowing as he tried to push away his emotions.

"But he did," I sighed, looking back at Jasper, "he'll lose himself in there, Jasper. We're his only connection to life outside of there... we bring hope to him. You know that..."

"What would we be doing to Nick if we didn't live our lives to the fullest though? It would be like wasting everything he did for us. He did what he did so we could have opportunities like this..." Jasper tried to tell me, but I could see him faltering. He didn't believe what he was saying.

Jasper sighed and looked down at me, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I can't go without you, darling," he whispered with the strong accent.

His ocean deep eyes were drowning me. I lost myself in them, barely able to breathe. I relaxed in his arms as his breath brushed lightly across my face.

"J-Jazz," I moaned, trying to regain my composure.

Jasper turned his head and lowered it to my neck, running his lips up and down my skin. I shivered, my mind blissfully blank. What were we talking about again?

"W-We can't leave..." I tried to speak clearly, but my voice cracked as I stuttered. He wanted to leave, but take me with him. He wanted me with him.

His soft breath blew across the skin he had just laid kisses on, giving me goose bumps. I took a breath as his lips started slowly making their way back to my own. I would go anywhere with him...

Wait, he couldn't just do this! This was not how you have a discussion! Not one so serious!

"Jasper! Stop!" I raised my voice, pushing him away from me. It took everything in me to do, but I did it.

I got off of him, standing up in front of him, crossing my arms in front of me.

Jasper's hand flew up to grab mine.

"Alice? W-wh-did I hurt you? Don't leave darling..." he pleaded, his eyes worried.

"You can't do that…" I whispered, now feeling bad for pulling away, "...I can't concentrate when you do that."

I had hurt him. I sighed and tried to organize my thoughts.

"I don't want to be without you either," I assured him first and foremost, very softly touching his cheek. As he relaxed slightly, I continued.

"But we have a life here in Forks, Jazz. We have responsibilities. We have friends," I explained. I started to doubt my words, feeling like I should just say yes simply because I wanted to make him smile.

He sighed and leaned into my hand, leaving a soft kiss on it.

"I know," he finally spoke again in a small defeated voice.

"I know, Alice. You're right...I just wish…" Jasper's voice faded and he looked away from me, looking up to the cloudy sky.

I knew what he was going to say. He just wished he could be with Davis, too. I could see how much he already loved Davis; he was always with him or talking about him...his father was back in his life and he _wanted_ him. Jasper had never had that kind of relationship before.

I bit my lip and tried to keep my breathing steady.

"You can go with Davis if you want to…" I choked out.

Despite trying to control my breathing, it was hard to understand me. But Jasper understood what I was trying to say. I was saying Jazz could leave me to be with his father. And I meant it. Even if it would hurt me more than anything to be apart from him, I would do it if it meant Jasper would be happy.

His eyes flashed with so many emotions at my words. Pain, grief, loneliness, rejection...nothing good.

"No." He said sharply, straight out, not even thinking of the option.

"I am not living a life without you _ever_ again." His voice was hard and fierce with no sense of negotiation.

I didn't complain. I didn't even know if I _could_ actually live a life without him. I could hardly remember much of anything from before I met him…he had become part of all of my new memories... what would it be like if he suddenly left? I couldn't bear that thought for too long.

Jasper stood up and put his arm around my shoulder, keeping me close to his body. I pressed my face against him.

"I'm glad you said that," I admitted, "same goes for me."

He held me tight as if to prove that he would never let me go.

"We'll just go tell Davis we can't…" he mumbled in an unsure, nervous voice. He didn't want to disappoint his dad.

"We have to stay here… stay with Nick...it's the least we can do for him..." he said, trying to tell himself that staying here was the best idea.

As he did this, my mind suddenly went into overdrive.

Nick shouldn't have to stay in a jail in Forks… he didn't do the crime…

The words I had said to Jasper earlier shot through me. "We _can't_ leave him."

No...we couldn't leave him, but he could leave us. What if we could get him out of here? Out of Forks? Out of jail?

If we just got him out of jail, we could send him away with Davis. Nick could move to Texas with him and no one from Forks would ever know what had happened to him!

Nick could start over. He wouldn't be stuck in a jail cell all alone, rotting away. He wouldn't be examined suspiciously anytime someone saw him... he could start a whole new life, far away from all of this. He could be with Davis. He didn't have a family and we could visit with him and Davis on holidays and any other time we had a chance...

He deserved another chance...

I could feel my hopes soaring as I stared up into Jasper's troubled eyes.

"Jasper," I said, my voice hushed in my excitement, "I just thought of the _most_ we could do for him. How strongly are you opposed to prison breaks?"

**Author's Note: Wow! Alice is going all James Bondish! Or Emmettish! :P  
But poor nick *tear* he is wearing out. So, how'd you like this Chapter? THE 35****TH**** CHAPTER! We are getting pretty far… Was it good? Tell us! Love reviews! They are like the new drug, addicting!  
Also, how many days till the voting for Razzle Dazzle Awards, do you know?! .. I'll give you an inside scoop if you can tell me the correct answer! :P  
Have a FANTASTIC DAY MY FELLOW TWIHARDS! **


	37. Can we save him?

**Author's Note: Woot woot! We so finished this early AND it is defiantly the longest chapter yet, at 9,000 words! ENJOY!**

Chapter 36-Can we save him?

_APOV_

"Jasper. How strongly are you opposed to prison breaks?" I asked slowly, making him stop walking.

Jasper expression was extremely confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, not paying too much attention to what I was saying. He was probably still focused on breaking the news to Davis.

"How much are you opposed to prison breaks?" I repeated, "Like breaking someone out of prison…so maybe they could escape to Texas with a certain someone else..."

Jasper gave me a fierce look as he realized what I was saying. He cut me off sharply.

"No, Alice." He spoke to me firmly, like I was a child. His arm slipped from my shoulder as he took both of my hands in his, pumping them softly.

"Jasper, just hear me out! This could work! Nick could get out of there before it ruins him. I know you saw it too! It is already affecting him! We just can't leave him in there," I protested in anger.

Jasper closed his eyes, not letting my look of frustration penetrate him.

"You can't just break someone out of jail, darling. Criminals try for years. And if they do escape, they _always_ get caught later on and punished even worse," he tried to explain to me.

I refused to let his words sway me. I was already stuck on the idea and no one was going to change my mind.

"Not everyone's best friend is the daughter of the police chief…" I smiled widely, the wheels in my brain turning as I thought of how I could get the keys to the jail from Bella's house.

Jasper's eyes opened again, looking frantic.

"Alice, please. Don't be unreasonable. Just think about it. I don't want you to get stuck in something like this. People who do these types of things go to jail. You are _not_ going to jail. It is my job to protect you. I will not let this happen. And neither will Nick!" he explained, trying to fight back, his blue eyes smothering mine in love and fear.

"Just listen, please Jazz," I pleaded, my eyes saddening. He tried to avoid looking at them, but I took my hands away from his and held his face. He was forced to look me in the eyes.

"All we have to do is duplicate the key. I can get it by going over to Bella's house for a visit! After that we just have to wait until night when they close the place. We can break in, take Nick out of there and send him to Texas with Davis. No one will have to know it was us. No one will know it was me," I explained, trying to sound as sure as I really was.

"It's not as simple as that...there are a million things to consider..." Jasper started to say, but I put a finger to his lips.

"So we'll figure out more details. We can do this _together_. We can save Nick!" I stated meaningfully, staring intensely into his eyes.

He clenched his jaw, tightening, flexing and relaxing the muscles over and over. He was breaking down...slowly, but surely. He just needed an extra push...

"Please," I begged, my voice barely a whisper. I stood up on my tiptoes so I could meet his eyes more directly.

He leaned his head down so I didn't have to reach so far.

"It's too dangerous, darling…" he tried to plead with me again, looking torn. Jasper couldn't ever say no to me.

"I'll be fine! You'll be with me," I reminded him, knowing he would never let anything happen to me. I put my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead to his.

"Right?" I asked softly, my lips touching his as I spoke. I saw his Adam's apple bob as he gulped.

"You wouldn't ever let anyone get me, would you?" I asked again, kissing him softly after I spoke. My lips still remained where they were, barely touching his.

"I wouldn't," he agreed, his breath short and quick.

I felt a little tinge of guilt about how I was changing his mind, but I knew it would work.

"You want me to be happy, don't you Jazz?" I said, pressing my lips into his, leaving another kiss.

"Of course," he replied, giving me a kiss this time. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him.

"You wouldn't want me to be sad leaving Nick in that jail either, right?" I asked another question, looking deep into his eyes.

"Alice…" he sighed, closing his eyes to break our connection. I felt him become tense, his mind probably fighting to say no to me.

"And I'll be even sadder because I know you'll be sad for Nick being in jail for something you did," I continued, ignoring his attempt to break away.

I felt Jasper take in a breath sharply. This was the first time I had actually said he had been the one who had killed Allen Meyer.

"Darling...I..."

"Please Jazz," I interrupted, "I just want everyone to be happy," I pleaded with him, pressing my face into his neck. I was _really_ turning on the charm now. I let my breath hit his neck, causing goose bumps to appear on his arms.

"That's not fair," Jasper grumbled, trying to pull away from me. I held him tighter, pressing my lips to his neck, just barely letting my teeth graze his skin.

"Why can you convince me l-like this but I can't c-convince you!" he managed to choke out. I kissed his neck again and answered him softly.

"Because you never can tell me to stop," I smiled widely, knowing he was going to help me break Nick out.

"I-I do believe I've corrupted you, Alice Cullen," Jasper stuttered with his accent as I finished kissing his neck.

I grinned and leaned up, kissing him tenderly to thank him. We were going to save Nick!

"But," Jasper added after pulling out of the long kiss, "we will need to plan this out perfectly first. No flaws. I am not taking any chances with your safety. We are going to do it my way," he insisted.

I smiled widely up at him, looking at his adorable protective expression.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I agreed, hugging him tightly to me.

________________________________________________________________________

_JPOV_

I sat in class with a defeated expression plastered across my face. Why couldn't I just pull away when she did that?

Obviously because I could never say no to that adorable little pout. Or her sad eyes… gah, she drove me insane.

I looked down at the slip of paper in front of me. I had scribbled down all of the things I needed to do in order to successfully break Nick out of prison.

I needed to talk to Davis about this idea and about us not moving with him… something I wasn't looking forward to.

Then, Alice would swipe the key to the jail from Bella's house. I would need to get the key copied and all the information for a new identity. This would probably be the easiest step. And it wouldn't be easy.

We would also need to figure out a way to get rid of the few guards that stayed overnight at the jail. I never thought I would be grateful for the few times I had landed a stay there overnight. Those times, on top of being there for holding before my trial, would be very helpful. I now knew pretty well what went down at night; this would help us prepare better.

I glanced over the list; this would probably take more than one night to get ready...but it was do-able.

As the teacher announced our dismissal, I folded the list up and shoved it deep into my back pocket.

I walked fairly slowly through the field toward Alice's Porsche in the parking lot. I wasn't dreading seeing Alice; it was Davis I wasn't so sure about seeing.

I had told him I was talking to Alice during lunch, so I knew he would be waiting anxiously for my answer. Everything in me knew that this was the right choice. I was supposed to be here, in Forks, but part of me _did_ want to move with Davis. Who wouldn't want to be with their dad that had finally come back into their life?

Just like I had thought, Davis was leaning up against Alice's car, looking at his feet as all the other students headed to their cars.

As I walked to him, I noticed Mack perched against a tree, watching over the field behind me. I glanced back to see what he was looking at and saw Alice and Bella walking together from class. My intuition told me something was off... it was odd that he would be watching them. Was Greg making him watch Alice for him? Why?

I looked closer at Mack, trying to judge his body language. He seemed relaxed and at peace as his eyes followed Alice. He wasn't insanely alert or nervous, like he should seem if he was doing this for Greg. So what was with his sudden interest in her?

Automatically, my muscles became tight and aware. He wasn't going after Alice, was he? Did he like her…have some sort of crush on her?

I guess who wouldn't like her? She_ was_ Alice… cute, lovable, caring, cheerful, beautiful…

No, she wasn't his type. She was too...for lack of a better word, _pure_...for Mack. I was just overreacting. Maybe it was just a coincidence. It was possible that he had just happened to be standing there as she walked out and he glanced over because he knew her.

My eyes ripped off of Mack hesitantly and made their way back to Davis, who had now noticed me. He stood up straight, a fond smile on his face.

"What did she say?" he asked immediately, his eyes anxious, but also excited.

It felt like something was ripping my heart apart as I opened my mouth.

"Well... she...umm...doesn't...ahh...think its right for us to move to Texas..." I explained painfully.

Davis eyes squinted like he was unsure of what I just said.

"She said no?" he asked in disbelief, a hand running stressfully over his head as his eyes clouded a bit.

"Alice and I talked about what would happen if we went and what would happen if we stayed and...we just... have to stay in Forks right now. We have a life _here_ right now and we have responsibilities here."

I shifted my position nervously, looking down at the ground, not sure if I wanted to look into his eyes.

"And…you won't go without her, will you?" he asked slowly. I could hear the pain in his voice. He tried to hide it by clearing his throat.

"No...no I can't be away from her," I answered sadly, shoving my hands deeply into my pant pockets.

Davis let out a deep breath and I looked up at him. His head was shaking from side to side in disapproval, but he covered it quickly.

"All right. I guess...if that is what you want." His jaw muscles flexed tightly as tried to keep his emotions in check.

"Please understand that it's not something personal against you. I _want_ to spend more time with you...get to know you again... these past few days have been some of the best of my life! And we are going to come down to visit as often as we can...on holidays, in the summer, when we have time off..." I quickly explained, trying to gain his approval back.

"It's not because I don't want to be with you," I tried to assure him.

"You are just doing what Alice wants. What is best for your relationship...yeah, I know. I understand, son," he breathed, glancing beyond me, probably looking at Alice.

"No, not just what Alice wants. This is what I know is right," I disagreed in a confident voice.

It wasn't just because Alice wanted to stay, it was also because I wanted to stay with Alice… and I wanted her to be happy. I knew that if she moved to Texas with me, she wouldn't be happy there, and then neither would I.

"I guess," he shrugged, his voice a bit quieter now. He leaned against the hood of Alice's car.

I cleared my throat before speaking again.

"We were wondering... well I-- I was wondering, though, if you could do something for me. It really important… and kind of big," I started nervously, not knowing exactly how to ask.

"I know you probably don't want to do anything for me now... but..." I continued, looking at him to see how he was reacting.

His eyes narrowed and he looked at me in disappointment.

"You are my son, Jasper. I left you once, I won't do it again. I will always be here for you and help you with anything you need. Don't be ridiculous, Jasper. What can I help you with?" he asked, seemingly glad that I was still including him. It was like it had confirmed that I wasn't just using Alice as an excuse to try to stay away from him.

I cleared my throat again.

"Do you think...maybe... Nick could live in Texas with you?" I asked straight out, not giving details though.

He seemed perplexed for a moment and tilted his head to the side.

"I thought he was in jail for murder, he isn't getting out anytime soon, son." He chuckled at my absentmindedness. Or at least that's what he thought it was.

"No… he will be getting out of jail," I informed him, carefully, judging his reactions again.

He raised a curious eyebrow.

"How's that?" he asked, crossing his arms in an amused, but curious posture.

"Well, we are getting him out…" I said, looking straight into the clouded sky, instead of at him.

"Alice's parents are paying for some type of agreement or something?" he asked, obviously not too sure about Nick's exact situation.

I shifted, "No...no they're not involved in how Nick's getting out."

He didn't answer. It was silent, except for the chaos of the students around us.

"We need you to take him to Texas," I continued, since he hadn't spoken, my nerves taking over.

I glanced quickly to him and his eyes were displeased.

"I don't think so," he scoffed, pushing off of the car and stepping closer to me. I flinched, but didn't step back. I knew he noticed, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he lowered his voice as he met my eyes.

"First of all, I just met him the other day." He had just met me the other day, too. Strike one.

"Secondly, I would prefer not to have murderer living with me." That one sent a painful hot flash through my heart. Strike two.

"And lastly, you are not doing any such thing involving getting that kid out of prison illegally. You said yourself that you had just gotten out of a life like that; full of sneaking around, lying, hurting people. You finally left that behind you; this is not a time to go back." And apparently, if I ever went back to that life, which I wouldn't, but if I did, my father wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. His tone confirmed it, in my mind, at least. Strike three, I'm out.

Davis' voice was low, but firm and strict. I couldn't help but notice he sounded like me. This was probably where I had gotten my forceful voice from.

I was unsure of how to respond, but I finally decided I had nothing else to lose.

"Nothing you say will change my mind, Dad. All I am asking from you is that you help me out," I replied, my voice trying for firm, but coming out wavering.

I felt bad talking to him like he was one of my 'connections' that I went to for favors. The part inside of me that always wanted to please him was screaming at me.

"Well, I say no. This is something I can't do for you, son. I'm truly sorry," he shrugged, looking at me, asking what I was going to do now.

"Dad, I've never asked you for anything. I really need you right now. This is important to me... he is my best friend. He has done everything for me. Nick has always had my back; he was always making sure I was okay. We looked out for each other. Now, it's my turn to do something for him--look out for him. He deserves to have a good life. A new one, away from Forks, like you offered me. He deserves it more than me…." My voice drifted off as the night when I killed Allen Meyer flashed through my mind. I could still feel Nick's arm trying to grab me. To stop me. To prevent any of this from happening.

Davis stepped even closer to me now, his voice still low, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"I know. I owe him, too, for being there for you when I couldn't be. But what he did is still illegal. He committed a crime and now he has to pay for it. He killed someone, Jasper. You have to pay for something like that," he tried to convince me, his eyes connecting with mine. He was trying to get the point screwed into my head, but it wasn't really working. This was probably because I kept thinking of everything he said about Nick as if he was saying it about me, since I had actually been the killer.

"That's the thing, he didn't kill anyone…" I said in a very quiet voice, my eyes shifting to the graveled parking lot now. "He doesn't deserve to be in there."

"How could you know that? I understand, son. He is your best friend; you are just hoping he didn't do it, but he confessed to it," Davis said, squeezing my shoulder lightly.

"No. I know he didn't do it," I confirmed, my eyes meeting his now. As our eyes locked on one another's, it was as if he was reading my mind. I let him.

Davis looked unsure, but remained silent for a moment. He scrutinized my guilty, regretful look and his eyes grew wider as realization dawned on him. His eyes searched mine and then looked over my face.

"He lied for you…" he finally breathed out in the smallest voice. He had figured out what had really happened.

I swallowed nervously, not able to verbally answer him. Instead, I stiffly nodded ever so slightly. Davis paled.

"I can't leave him in there," I whispered, my voice full of years of pain that had built up.

Davis nodded stiffly this time, looking around the school, thinking.

"I-I don't know. I have to think about this," he said in a stressed voice, his hand moving from my shoulder to run over his short hair.

"Okay," I agreed, knowing he was probably in shock from hearing his son had killed a man.

What he didn't know was that Meyer wasn't the only person I had killed. I wasn't sure if Alice really even knew that... I think she guessed, but it was never something I had cared to talk about. She had mentioned it briefly once, during one of our more serious talks, but I had just kissed her quietly without answering. She hadn't brought it up again.

A flash of the past shot through me for a moment. A quick mix of anger, grief, confusion, pain, sorrow... and then that familiar empty feeling shot up, trying to push away the emotions. I could feel the numbness settling into my bones.

"I-I'll see you later tonight," Davis stuttered, his face looking a bit overwhelmed.

I nodded at him, trying not to mess up anything more than I already felt I had.

He walked away, looking a bit unstable. I watched him through torn eyes as I battled the grief that was building up, threatening to strangle me if i let it get out of control.

On top of that, the events of my past were still threatening to pour into my present thoughts. The intensity of the emotions I was suppressing were coming in short bursts. It was getting bad... I hadn't felt like this in a while... definitely not since Alice had come into my life.

Speaking of, she immediately appeared at my side as Davis left.

"Are you all right?" she asked, letting her fingers slip between mine.

"Yeah..." I breathed, my voice contradicting my answer.

Alice frowned and leaned up to give me a sweet kiss on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around her a bit roughly, pulling her closer to me. I needed her. She had to calm me, help me clear my head. Only she could pull me out of this right now. God, did I _need _her, especially at that moment.

She didn't think anything of it, just squeezed me close to her, rubbing her fingers up and down my back as I breathed her in, holding on to her for dear life. After a few moments, my head began to clear enough to form sentences.

"He has to think about bringing Nick with him," I informed her simply. She nodded against me.

I gently pulled back to look at her and she stared back into my stormy eyes. She brushed her fingers across my cheeks and then down my scarred arms.

"Alice..." I said as I closed my eyes. I concentrated on the touch of her fingers against me. The sound of her name on my lips.

"I'm here, Jasper," she said, somehow understanding me. She just seemed to know exactly the right thing to do and say right now.

I sighed before wrapping my arm around her shoulders. We then walked around the car as I tried not to focus on how upset I was about how things went with Davis. Would he still want me? Would he decide to help Nick?

As I thought, I realized something else. Even if everything turned out all right and Davis agreed to let Nick stay with him, he couldn't take Nick back with him until school was over. It would look too suspicious if he disappeared the same time Nick did. He had visited Nick in jail, too, so he had a connection to him. I sighed. Another thing to add to the list in my pocket; Find Nick a place to hide out until Davis makes up his mind...

Alice seemed to sense that something else was wrong and stopped, looking over my face carefully.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not referring to earlier, but to my present distress.

I tilted my head down and leaned us against the side of her car. I explained about our current predicament; how even if Davis decided to take Nick, we'd still need somewhere for him to hide out until school was over. I let her in on my doubts about pulling all of this off. Nothing had worked up until now and we hadn't even started anything serious yet. Why did we believe we would be able to save him?

When I finished speaking, Alice's facial expression became a bit disappointed, but like always, she kept her optimistic charm going.

"Don't worry. We'll figure out something…" she faded off, looking into the distance, trying to think of some way we could make this work.

At that moment, her phone rang and she sighed. She put a finger up to me, insisting she was not giving up yet.

"Hello?" she sang into the phone, stepping out of my tight grasp. She stood in front of me.

"Oh, hey Spencer!" she grinned largely toward the ground, and then her head shot up in a flash. I could almost physically see her eyes filling with ideas.

"Spencer!" she said to herself, then met my eyes and repeated his name.

So what if it's Spencer? I thought.

But her eyes seemed to put the pieces together in my mind, like a connection. I understood what she was thinking. Spencer could hide Nick out! If he was willing...

Instantly, the same grin spread over my face and I waved to her to hand me the phone.

She obeyed my wishes and handed it to me, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Why do you keep saying my name?" Spencer chuckled, his voice sounded light and cheerful. He sounded a lot better than when we were visiting in New York; he had looked so torn up.

"Because it's such a pretty name to say," I snickered at him.

"Oh, it's you," he grumbled good naturedly. I could hear the playfulness in his words.

"Sorry for the disappointment," I smirked, but then continued, "but, Spencer, could you maybe do Alice and I a big favor?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered casually. I heard him flop down onto a couch or something.

Alice's eyes seemed so happy and pleased, even though he hadn't even said yes yet. Alice seemed pretty sure he would.

I took in a deep breath, then let the whole story out, (excluding the part where I had killed Allen Meyer). I explained what was happening with him, how prison was slowly running him down, and that we knew for sure that he was _not_ the murderer. I made it clear that it was Alice's idea to break him out, but that I was doing my best to make sure we would not get caught. When I finished, he spoke.

"Wow. Sounds like you are stuck in a pickle," Spencer gaped in awe. By the tone of his voice, I could tell he was a little shocked by the story.

"So what do you need _me_ to do?" he asked, still casually.

"We need somewhere to hide him out for a few weeks…" I mumbled hesitantly.

"Ooooh, okay. I think I can figure out somewhere," he answered back, his voice smooth and understanding. Did he just agree? And that easily?

"Y-you do realize this is dangerous? If the cops find out, they could catch you and put you in jail," I tried to explain, just to make sure he understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Jasper, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't really have a lot to lose right now... if I can do something that will help you guys out, I'm all for it. You just give me the details and I'll do it. Please don't mention this part to Alice..." he said, speaking more quietly to make sure she couldn't hear. I could hear the solemness trying to break through his voice. He covered himself quickly by clearing his throat and putting on a happier tone.

"And don't worry, I run fast, none of them will be able to catch me," he joked cheerfully.

I now knew why Spencer and Alice had been so great together before; they were both insane! They were both so relaxed and excited about doing crazy things...even if Spencer was only doing it because he felt he had nothing to lose.

I paused with my mouth hanging open for a moment, still trying to take in his fast acceptance. Alice stood with a huge grin on her face, moving from the balls of her feet to her heels in excitement.

"He said yes, didn't he?!" she squealed once she noticed my face.

Then her eyes fell just a tad, probably realizing why he had accepted so fast. He would do anything to make Alice happy. But I didn't mind. As long as Nick was getting out of jail, I would be happy as well.

"So when do you want me there?" he asked, a spark of excitement in his voice.

"Umm, tomorrow. We are going to do it tomorrow night," I decided, but then felt a bit unsure, not knowing if we could get it all ready. Could he get here in that time?

"Tomorrow, huh? Okay!" he agreed, "I'd better go get everything ready then. I'll call you later tonight with more details. Oh, let me talk to Alice for a minute though," he instructed me.

I tossed the phone to Alice happily and waited until she had said her goodbyes.

"Now, who was it that said it would all work out?" Alice smirked, waiting for her praise.

I groaned and pushed off the car.

"You did…" I grumbled playfully, pecking her cheek.

"Yep, that was me!" she grinned, her voice light and cheerful.

"But, I am going over to Bella's for a little while. Pick me up after work, please!" she ordered me, turning away with a knowing look.

I was not just picking her up... she would get the key tonight.

___________________________________________________________

After work, I drove over to Bella's house to get Alice. I felt a bit bad as I walked up to the door, knowing that I was about to steal from Charlie. He had been very nice to me while I had been staying in jail. He had also been very considerate about Alice and me visiting Nick.

I hesitantly put my hand up to knock on the door, but it flew open before I could. Alice flew into my arms.

"Jazz!" she sighed into my chest as she hugged me tightly.

Bella walked over to the door, watching Alice with a familiar look of amusement on her face.

"What did you do to her?" I joked, as Alice grasped me tightly, like a little child being picked up from daycare.

"Nothing, I should be the one running to hug you! Do you know how much she can complain about your clothes?" Bella shook her head in awe.

I laughed and gave her a very apologetic look.

"Yeah, trust me. I gave up; she picks out all of my clothes," I informed Bella, hugging Alice tighter into me, liking the warmth of her body against mine.

"If you were smart, Bella, you'd let me pick out all of your clothes too!" Alice smirked, turning her head to glance at Bella, but never letting me go.

Bella snorted in the background.

I vaguely felt Alice lowering her hand down my back, inch by inch. My eyes widened a bit when I felt her hand touch a bit _lower _than my back.

"Alice," I warned her, knowing Bella was right there watching us.

But then I felt a weight in my back pocket. She had dropped something into it...the key!

Alice pulled back with a teasing smirk. She then gave me a mischievous look, somewhat amused at my earlier reaction. I took a breath.

"Well, thanks for putting up with Alice, Bella. How much do I owe you?" I joked.

Alice elbowed me in the stomach, "Oh, hush. Bella loves me, don't you Bella?"

"Of course, Alice. I would be lost, especially in the mall, without you," Bella said dryly, teasing her.

We said our "see you tomorrows" and Alice and I headed out to the car.

When we got settled in, I started the car and started to drive Alice back to the house. There was no way she was coming with me to get the key copied. It was too dangerous.

"Jazz, I thought you said we had to go out near Port Angeles to get the key?" Alice asked after a moment.

"_I_ do," I answered.

"Excuse me, what?" she asked politely.

"I'm dropping you off at home first. It's too dangerous for you to come with me."

"I'm coming with you, Jazz," Alice said simply.

"Nope." I would _not _give into her this time. I stared straight ahead at the road as I heard her seatbelt unclick.

"Put your belt on, please," I said.

"But then I can't reach your neck," she grinned, leaning toward me.

"Alice. I am _driving_," I accented, as if that made any difference to her. I knew it wouldn't.

Out of the corner of her eye, I saw her bite her lip to suppress a smile. She looked _so_ adorable. She leaned over, putting her right hand on my knee as she brought her face closer to mine.

"Alice," I said stiffly, trying not to let her know how much she was affecting me, "it is too dangerous."

"But Jazz...it's only fair... _I_ got you the key, remember?"

And to prove it, she decided to slip her left hand into my pocket--my _back_ pocket--to get it out.

Yes, I was still sitting. And yes, she definitely took her time rummaging in my back pocket for it before pulling it out with a grin.

I let out a breath through my nose. She was driving me crazy, but I wouldn't give in. I continued to drive to the Cullen house.

She was not giving up. She ran a single finger up my arm as I drove, tracing a few of the scars. Her touch left goosebumps on my skin and I took in a sharp breath.

She leaned closer to me and I let my eyes glance at her quickly. Bad mistake. She looked amazing, as usual, working her charm on me.

She whispered softly, her warm breath tickling my ear.

"Jasper, I want to come, please," she sang, "and I promise you I'll listen to you and I'll do whatever you say and I won't put us in danger. I just want to do this _with_ you...please...?"

She kissed my earlobe, letting her teeth graze it ever so slightly, causing shivers to shoot down my spine.

And that's when I groaned and made a sharp U-turn, making sure there was no on-coming traffic as I switched lanes, driving toward Port Angeles.

She beamed and sat back down, putting her seatbelt on, satisfied.

"Thank you, Jasper. I owe you! It'll be great, I know it."

I remembered the last time she had said something like that to me, when we had first met. Despite myself, I smiled.

"I'll hold you to that 'owing me' business. I swear, you're going to be the death of me, darling," was all I said. I really had to pick up on some persuasion tips from her!

She was silent for a little while, pleased with herself, as I drove quickly. I was going way over the speed limit, keeping alert for cops as I drove. The last thing we needed right now was to get pulled over for speeding while we had the key to the local prison in our possession.

For the first time in my entire life, I was nervous about a crime I was about to commit. Things had been different before...I hadn't cared if I got hurt or in trouble when I was doing something illegal. My life hadn't mattered that much to me back then...

But now I had Alice. And she was involved. And that made all the difference. I had to watch out for myself _and_ her this time. I was letting her get involved in something that could have terrible consequences if we were caught...and that's why we could not, under _any_ circumstances, get caught.

I clenched the police station's key tightly in my right palm as I drove with my left hand. I tried to push thoughts of getting caught aside as I glanced over at Alice in the passenger's seat. I shook my head in disbelief. Who would have ever thought that _Alice_ would get me into something like this again? I wondered wearily. But we both knew that it was the right thing to do. It was something that was morally right; it was above the law.

"So where are you getting the key copied? You can't get it copied at a normal store because it will look suspicious once everyone finds out Nick got broken out. Or broke out. I wonder if they'll think he did it on his own or think he had help? Maybe they'll think Greg did it! That would be awesome. But probably too good to be true. If anything, they'll probably think we did it, but we'll have an alibi. Carlisle and Esme will attest that we were at home, sleeping all night. They have a good enough reputation. And so do I. And come to think of it, you do too, now. People know you left the gang...I'm sure it won't be hard to get them away from suspecting us. I mean, two teenagers breaking someone out of prison? It's a scary thought. If we could do it, it has to be a piece of cake for someone who is a pro. But I guess you're sort of a pro, aren't you?" Alice babbled on, her excitement filling the car.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically out the window so she wouldn't see me, but I _was_ just slightly amused at how into this she was. "I guess."

"_I_ think you are. So... you're not going to a regular store, right?"

"Right," I replied shortly, focusing on the road.

"Where are we going?" she asked, "we'll have to be discreet about it..."

Obviously, I knew all of this and more...I _was _a criminal before… but she was so cute about it. I couldn't help but smirk and tease her a little.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," I responded simply, smirk still intact. I knew that she understood why I couldn't tell her specifically where we were going. It was too dangerous for all parties involved.

She gave me a look, pursing her lips, but nodded and rambled on. She talked about the escape the whole way to Port Angeles. I listened just to hear her voice, enjoying the way the musical tone of it calmed my nerves.

As we got close to our destination, I dimmed my car lights and started hiding down some smaller side streets, pulling through the familiar places. Memories..._so_ many times I had traveled here...

I finally slowed to a stop in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. I parked and turned off the engine. I glanced out the window and in my mirrors quickly, making sure no one suspicious was around. Satisfied, I turned to Alice.

"Darling, I let you come with me, but you are to stay in the car, you got it?" I asked in a firm voice, not playing around. I knew the people I was about to see... I needed her to stay in the car for her safety. And my sanity.

"Fine…" she agreed quickly with a nod, keeping her seat belt on as I undid mine.

"My phone is in my pocket and you have a spare key. If anyone starts to approach the car, climb into the driver's seat, drive away immediately, and then call me. I'll be back in ten minutes," I informed her slowly, making sure she understood how imperative it was that she listened to me.

I started opening the door, but stopped for a moment, turning to make sure she was understanding the gravity of the situation.

"And if you aren't back in ten minutes, then I should come in after you?" she chuckled, half joking. This time I couldn't help but I smile at her, despite my serious attitude.

"You are _way_ too into this," I grumbled, shaking my head as I grabbed my jacket out of the backseat.

"Wait!" Alice yelled as I was shutting my door. I opened the door again and leaned into it with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked over her. Had she seen something? Was I unclear in some direction I had given her?

But her eyes were shining playfully and a smile was tugging on her lips. She pointed impatiently at her cheek, indicating she wanted a kiss.

"You know, you are getting really demanding these days," I chuckled with a sigh of relief. But I still leaned into the car to peck her cheek tenderly.

After this, I slipped out of the car, closing the door softly behind me. I clicked the lock button on my key a few times, just to be safe. I could practically feel Alice rolling her eyes behind me, but I knew who these people were. I knew them _very_ well. I wasn't about to let her near them. The way that Greg already looked at her was bad enough...

I walked over to a small door only a few steps away from my car. I knocked loudly on the metal door, hearing it echo through the wide fields around us.

There was no answer, but I could hear people and things moving around behind the door.

"It's Hale, you idiots, open the door!" I yelled impatiently, knowing that this was how you had to talk with them. This was another part of the reason I didn't want Alice around while I dealt with them--I didn't want her to see me acting like my old self...

The door swung open in a heartbeat.

Standing in front of me was Kenneth Coops; my inside man for practically anything. He got us our weapons, drugs, fake documents, copied keys... pretty much anything we asked him, he could do. For a certain price, of course.

"Jasper, my old friend! Where have you been? I heard you cleaned yourself up or some ridiculous BS. I knew it couldn't have been true. _You_ going straight...what a joke. Not Jasper Hale. Come in, don't be a stranger," he said, his voice a little slurred. He had probably been drinking, or something else. I didn't want to know.

He wore a nice suit, looking clean and tidy, but of course that was just his cover.

Kenneth waved his hand behind him as he walked away, motioning for me to follow him.

I glanced around cautiously, carefully, before following him in.

I was immediately very aware of how many guns were around me. I looked over at Kenneth's workers, all of whom were carrying guns tucked into their pants.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable about leaving Alice alone, but I stepped forward, letting the knowledge that they didn't know she was there calm me slightly.

Kenneth flopped down into his chair behind a old ratty desk.

"So how has the tough man-with-no-emotions Jasper Hale been doing?" he asked casually.

He then threw me a small smile and proceeded to light a cigarette, "Smoke?" he offered.

I narrowed my eyes...no emotions? I guess I _had_ changed quite a bit in the past few months.

"No, I didn't come all the way out here for cigarettes," I said roughly, "I need a copy of this," I told him, throwing the keys over the desk. I didn't bother to engage in friendly conversation. I just wanted to get in and get out. It was weird being back in this position...I was starting to realize how much I _really_ didn't miss it.

"You always did get straight to the point. I always liked that about you," he chuckled, blowing out a cloud of smoke. He looked at the keys and nodded.

"Sure, sure. We can do that. I am sure that's not all you came here for, though. It is never that easy with you," he said as he raised a curious eyebrow at me.

"I need a passport, birth certificate, driver's license...and anything else that would go along with those things. The 'works.'" I threw the order at him in a firm, official voice, showing who was in control of the situation.

He snorted loudly and took a large gulp of a flask on his desk before letting out a smoky satisfied sigh.

I felt myself going numb as I glanced at his flask, no doubt full of straight liquor. The numbness kept me in check and in control as I dealt with Kenneth--I had forgotten what it felt like to feel nothing. It was cold, dreary. It felt so foreign to me now, but I was _slowly_ getting used to it again. I guessed it was some sort of defense mechanism to keep me sane in this situation.

"Impossible." He shook his head, his eyes looking like there truly would be no negotiation.

"If you want it looking legit, then it'll take up to three days, min," he confirmed, flipping some pages on his desk as he took another hit of his cigarette.

"I need it tonight," I ordered, my voice rising ever so slightly.

I vaguely heard a door slam in the distance as my voice echoed through the place. I kept my breathing even, taking in the smell of the old warehouse and cigarette smoke, ignoring the past memories of this place that were threatening to surface.

"Well, man, just 'cuz you need it don't mean its gonna happen—" His words cut off as his eyes shifted from me to something moving behind me.

I began to open my mouth to fight back at him, but I realized I knew those footsteps. Everyone in the room was alert now as she approached.

I flew around, my eyes flying wildly. Had it really been ten minutes already? I told her not to leave the car!

"Well, well, well, who would this incredibly stunning lady be?" Kenneth slurred as Alice walked over to my frozen body. He was not suspicious of her in the slightest. That worried me because it meant he was too captivated by her to suspect anything from her.

My arm automatically wrapped protectively around her waist, holding her tightly to my side. I felt the numbness start to melt away and I wondered if she could feel the tension coming off of me.

"Alice," she answered cheerfully. She stood on her toes to lightly kiss my cheek, most likely to try to get me to relax. Panic shot through me-- would they be able to see that she wasn't just 'some girl' to me?

"Mmm, Alice, I'm Kenneth. If you ever need _anything_, just ask Jasper here for my number. I'll take good care of you. That's a promise." He winked at her. He put his cigarette out in an ashtray and got up from his desk to walk casually over to us.

His eyes slowly went up and down Alice's small frame. I was surprised to see Alice, unlike me, totally relaxed at my side. She smiled politely, almost _teasingly_, I noted, at Kenneth.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that," she said smoothly to him, still smiling. I was stunned. She was a natural.

Kenneth grinned widely back at her, but his smile slipped quickly off his face at the sound of my throat clearing.

His eyes darted away from mine in fear; he knew he shouldn't ever try messing around with me. Or my girlfriend.

"So did I hear correctly, Jazz? He can't do it for us? I thought you said he could do everything..." Alice said loudly enough so Kenneth would hear her. She looked him up and down and put on an adorable disappointed frown.

I immediately caught on to what she was doing. I played along.

"I guess I was wrong...we _should_ probably find someone else..." I said, starting to turn us around.

"Hey, hey! I never said I couldn't do it. I said it was _impossible_, but Kenneth Coops can do the impossible! I was just messing with you, Hale," he chuckled nervously, touching my elbow to pull me back.

I turned quickly, my eyes flashing dangerously. He instantly pulled his hand away, remembering who I was.

I squeezed Alice proudly, glancing down at her.

"All right. Get working then. I need the keys now, so start copying them. You have two hours for the documents and if they're anything less than perfect, you'll wish you would have just let us walk out," I said in a low voice.

Kenneth swallowed and then yelled a few names out. A few guys walked over to him.

"Copy these," he ordered them, throwing the keys to them now.

He strolled back to his seat, letting himself fall lazily into it. I noticed his eyes traveling over Alice again, checking her out.

"Coops, if you look at my girl like that one more time, you'll never be able to see another girl again," I growled at him through my teeth.

He chuckled humorously and tore his eyes off her.

"I am a man, what do you expect, bringing her in here like that?" he snickered, letting his eyes slide over her quickly, once again.

I let go of Alice and stepped forward, my mind reflexively blanking out as my hands suddenly grasped his shoulders. Anger pumped fiercely through my veins as I slammed him against the wall behind his desk.

For a moment, it actually felt like the old days as everything turned black and white. I saw his hands raised in the air in fear and noticed a few of his guys start to come closer to us. I didn't care. _No one_ looked at Alice like that. Not with me around.

"Jazz," Alice warned me softly, but firmly, from afar.

Her voice seemed to weave through me, calming every muscle in my body. My head cleared and suddenly I could think again. It was no longer like the old days, where I never would have been able to pull myself out of the violence that had almost occurred.

She skipped to my side like everything was normal as I roughly released Kenneth. Her hand touched my back, softly rubbing circles into it to keep me calm.

"D-h-what?" Kenneth stuttered as he looked at us in disbelief.

"You just stopped Hale from doing some serious damage. No one could ever…" he gasped at Alice, looking at her like she was a super hero.

She chuckled, her laughter echoing through the room like a beautiful orchestra.

"Guess you guys never tried kissing him to stop him then…" she murmured jokingly.

Kenneth let out a burst of laughter and shook his head, still in shock.

"The documents," I grumbled. I wasn't feeling the best about him knowing that I actually loved Alice. That meant I had a weakness, which was never good in these sort of places or with these kind of people.

He cleared his throat, "I need a picture, name, age and place of birth, some miscellaneous stuff here..." he was back to business, a paper ready under his pen. I gave him all the information, filled out the rest of the sheet of paper, and then the keys arrived as quickly as they had left.

I grabbed the original and the new one, sliding them into my pocket.

"All right. I'll be back in two hours for those and I expect them to be flawless," I warned Kenneth. Hearing the venom in my voice, he could only nod.

As we started to walk away, Kenneth cleared his throat. "Erm...Alice?"

I froze and she and I both turned to face him.

"May I have a quick word?"

She glanced up at me, silently asking if he could, and my eyes hardened. "A _quick_ one," I decided, ready to attack him instantly if he touched her.

Alice glided over to him and he leaned down, looking into her eyes. "What I said earlier... I meant it then, but I _really_ mean it after you stopped Hale from ripping me apart. If you ever need _anything_, a car, a ride, some more papers, drugs? Seriously...I'm your guy."

My hands curled into fists as I heard what he said to her, but she only smiled.

In a pleasant, but dangerous voice, she said slickly, "Kenneth, the only thing I need from you is for you to listen to Jasper and keep your eyes, and hands, off of me." Her eyes flashed as her smile grew, "Oh, and those documents, done to perfection."

He swallowed, "Y-yes, ma'am."

She grinned, scrunching up her nose, "Thanks!" and then she turned back toward me, her eyes lighting up as she saw me trying to hide my shocked expression.

"Bye!" Alice called happily to him with a quick wave as we started to walk away again. I thought I just barely heard him mumble, "Yeahhh she's definitely Hale's girl, all right."

He was too right about that.

As we exited the warehouse and got into the car, she turned to face me.

"So, how'd I do? I know I wasn't supposed to leave, but I was worried about you being in there without any back up, all by yourself. But do you think Kenneth believed me? I tried to mimic you..." She tilted her head to the side, waiting for me to tell her if she had acted correctly.

Had he believed her? Hell, I know _I_ sure had.

I threw my hands into her hair and pulled her toward me, kissing her passionately. When we pulled away, I stared into her glowing eyes.

"Darling, you are a natural. You pulled that off like you've been doing it for years. I am deeply impressed. You were perfect handling them. I am so proud of you." And I was. I didn't want her involved with any of this, but if she was going to be, I knew she couldn't have handled it any better.

I kissed her again, feeling her grinning against my mouth. She moved her lips with mine, perfectly in sync.

I tried to speak as I pulled her as close to me as I could in the confines of the car, "So does this" kiss "answer" kiss "your qu--" kiss "--question?"

**Author's Note: Aww they are such a cute but scary couple! I'm not getting on their bad sides! Nooo way. Alice is so horrible! LOL, Jasper must be going insane. But what did you think? This is the longest chapter act, with everything in it too, you got your love/fluff and your drama (with davis) and danger with Kenneth! AND SPENCER WAS IN THIS CHAPTER! Woot woot (becca xx, you better be thanking me :P) My beta and I were really into this chapter, like SUCKED into it! So tell us what you think in a review, reviews are always amazing!**

**p.s. 7 DAYS TILL VOTING! **


	38. Tonight's the Night

**Author's note: Yaaay, we finished early again, ENJOY! **

Chapter 37-Tonight's the Night

_APOV_

After we had copied the keys, Jasper drove us back to Bella's because I had "accidentally" left my purse there.

He was tense the whole drive back to Forks. I held his hand lightly, hoping to relax him, even if just slightly.

When we arrived at Bella's, I asked Jasper to stay in the car. He kept it running while I slipped in the unlocked front door. I slid the keys back onto their ring in the hall, and then yelled for Bella.

She came to the top of the stairs, my purse in hand. "Back so soon?"

I smiled, "Thanks, Bella! I _just_ got that one, too."

She handed it to me and we said goodbye again. I waved as I got back in the car with Jasper, and he drove us back to the Cullen house.

The family had ordered pizza for dinner, so we grabbed a few slices and took them up into Jasper's room. We then proceeded to plan out the whole night for tomorrow.

We started trying to figure out ways to get rid of the guards and shut the cameras off for long enough. Spencer had called in the middle of it and said he would be here in the morning; he would come early to help out.

About an hour into planning, Jasper glanced at the clock. "I'm going to go get Nick's new life from Coops..."

"Want me to come?" I asked.

He gave me a warning look, "Don't start."

"Don't start what?" I asked innocently, my eyes wide.

"If I ask you to stay home and finish some brainstorming for tomorrow, can you do that for me without convincing me to take you with me?" he asked, his eyes twinkling ever so slightly at the memory.

I sighed. I guess he _had_ put up with a lot from me today. I decided to be gracious.

"Fine. I'll stay here. But call me when you get there and call me when you're leaving, so I know you're safe. Deal?"

He smiled and kissed me thankfully. "Deal. But no need to worry... the only person who won't be safe is Coops if he's screwed anything up."

Jasper was true to his word. He called me when he got there and then again, about twenty minutes later, when he was leaving.

I frowned at the hardness in his voice in our second conversation. He sounded tired; more like the "old" Jasper; the one who was still in the gang and getting hurt by his stepdad.

"Are you okay, Jazz?" I asked quietly through the phone.

"I think so. I will be. I don't know, Alice. How did I do this stuff every day?" He asked the question more to himself, rather than to me.

"Maybe you thought it was the only way... you didn't know things could be better. You hadn't met me, yet!" I was serious in what I said at first, but then I tried to lighten my tone in the last part.

I heard him let out a small chuckle as he stepped on the gas. His voice still sounded tense, but also warmer, as he spoke again. "I'll see you shortly, darling."

Now, Jasper sat on the bed, flipping through the documents that Coops had given him. Drivers License, Social Security number and card, Birth Certificate, passport... everything Nick would need to start a new life. A whole new identity was contained in those papers.

Jazz read through them carefully, looking for flaws. I watched him through half shut eyes; he thought I had fallen asleep.

He had seemed extremely tense since he had come back from the warehouse. As I watched him, I suspected that he had been trying to put on a happy face for me. He kept running his hand through his hair in frustration and rubbing his eyes...he looked so stressed.

"You always had to make things interesting, Nick..." he grumbled at the pages, putting them onto the night table when he was satisfied with them. Then, he changed his mind and moved them into the drawer of the night table; hidden.

He then leaned back against the headboard of the bed and his fingers started massaging through my hair mindlessly.

I knew that he was really worried about tomorrow. He was trying to hide it from me, but I could see it. He was afraid that we would get caught... mainly that I would get caught. He was so protective... I loved him for it, knowing that I was just as protective of him.

I also knew something else that was bothering him; his past. It was creeping back into his life...the sneaking around, illegal documents, stealing, secrets, lies... and now tomorrow, we would break into the prison to free Nick.

I could tell that he was glad he wasn't alone in it; he had me. But I think that he felt like he was doing something wrong by letting me get a glimpse into the world that he used to live his life in. That was part of the reason why I went into the warehouse; I was afraid that in his first confrontation with that world in a while, he would break down. Luckily, I could bring him out of it when he slammed Coops against the wall for looking at me the wrong way. It hadn't gone any further than that.

I made a mental note to remind him that I was entering his old world of my own volition. I truly wanted to help Nick. I just hoped that Jasper could tolerate the blatant reminder of his old life for a little longer...

My thoughts were cut off as I heard someone knock on our bedroom door. Well,_ Jasper's_ bedroom door. Jasper's eyes narrowed, suspicious. He glanced around the room, making sure there was nothing out that could give us away, and then spoke.

"Come in," he called to the door, but not very loudly, probably afraid to wake me up. I closed my eyes entirely as I pretended to sleep.

I heard footsteps heading toward us and I felt Jasper relax a bit.

"Sorry I came so late... it was a lot to think about."

Davis. His voice was a bit strained and rough. I vaguely felt Davis' gaze move to me, my eyes still closed.

"It's all right. I guess that _would_ be a lot to take in," Jasper laughed, with no humor.

His hand moved from my hair now to stroke my cheek. He gently moved my head from his lap to a pillow, so he could talk to Davis more naturally. My body still lay against him, though.

"Yeah, just a bit.." Davis chuckled. His laugh had no humor in it either.

I once again felt his gaze sweep over me.

"Do you guys ever leave each others' sides?" he asked. His voice was a bit amused, but curious. I felt Jasper shrug.

"Sometimes to go to the bathroom," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I heard Davis' laugh spread through the room, sounding slightly more relaxed.

"You really need her, don't you?" he asked, serious again.

Jasper's hand moved to my neck, his fingers light moving up and down it, making me shiver.

"Honestly, I don't think I could live without her," Jasper admitted, causing my insides to soften. I wanted to hug him. His voice was so velvety and smooth... the truth in his words was so clear.

"Why? And I don't mean that offensively. I just...don't understand. Everyone has their high school sweetheart... but you two... you are so... I don't know."

I opened my eyes a bit to see Davis shaking his head in confusion. Jasper pressed his lips in a hard line, then let out a breath of air.

"The thing is...we aren't just high school sweethearts. Alice...she saved my life in so many ways. And it's not even just that. Even when I was at my worst, she loved me. She never cared about who I was, or about all of the terrible stuff I got myself into. She loved me from the start... no one had ever loved me like that before. She makes me feel whole. And _good_. Nothing ever felt right before her. Without her, I would be _so_ lost…" Jasper explained, his voice quiet and full of passion.

"Son, everyone feels that way about their first girlfriend. It doesn't mean that she is the right one... I'm sure there are tons of girls that would love you in Texas…" Davis tried to convince Jasper, but something Jasper must have done made Davis stop. I was glad too… just the thought of other girls loving Jasper made my veins pulse with anger.

"Dad… if you really can't see what this is, then I don't know how else to show you. Alice is my whole life. I don't _want_ a new girlfriend. I already found the girl for me. I know I can get other girls. Alice and I are different from other couples; I can't even _look_ at other girls that way. It just feels wrong...all I want to look at is Alice. I just can't even explain the feeling... I don't know if I'm _supposed_ to be able to put it into words..." Jasper sighed in defeat.

I could almost feel tears in my eyes. I knew that he loved me and that I loved him the same, but his words were so sweet that I couldn't help reacting that way. His accent slipped into every one of his words.

I knew that Davis wouldn't be able to understand our relationship. No one could. It was just so special and perfect... you couldn't understand it unless you felt it for yourself.

"All right, son. I was just wondering… I _do_ know that you really need her. I can see it. I just really wanted you to come with me… but holidays and summer are better than before, right? And… I decided that if you still want me to, I will help you with your friend. It's the least I can do to make things up to you. Plus, I do owe Nick and Alice, too," Davis decided, his voice stressed, but understanding and soft. I could feel his love for Jasper, which made me even happier at this moment. And the news about him helping Nick was only adding to my happiness.

"Really? You don't have to if it's too much to ask," Jasper said, trying to make sure he was one hundred percent in.

I felt Davis' weight tilt the bed as he sat down on it now.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Sometimes you have to do things because they're _morally_ right...not legally. I have a room all ready for him. I'm sure I could find him a job... it'll be fine," Davis' soothing voice assured Jasper. He was probably saying most of that because he could tell Jasper was stressed out.

"Thanks, Dad," Jasper said quietly, "rest assured, we're taking care of everything we can. All you have to do is follow my directions and I'm pretty sure everything will work." His gratefulness was radiating from his voice.

I tilted my head up a bit and saw Jasper and Davis in a tight, thankful embrace.

"I love you, Jasper," Davis said softly, for the first time.

His voice was emotional and full of truth. I could almost feel the tension in the air become relaxed again. This would mean so much to Jazz. He never had a father to tell him things like that, before. He needed it.

"Thanks," Jasper repeated in a whisper.

I knew he wouldn't be able to say "I love you" back yet. It was too soon for him... but he needed to know that Davis loved him. And Davis knew as well as I did that Jasper's "thanks" was his way of saying "I love you, too."

They continued speaking for about twenty more minutes. Jasper explained that Spencer was taking Nick for the two weeks before school let out, and then he could take him to Texas with the new fake IDs.

Davis departed shortly after that, saying he would see Jasper at school the next day.

"I know you're awake, darling," Jasper smirked as Davis closed our door.

I grinned and rolled my head over to look up at his lowered face.

"No I'm not." I stuck my tongue out at him, playfully.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not."

Jasper ran his fingers across my forehead, brushing my bangs out of my eyes, before he jumped off of the bed.

He took off his socks and shirt and put them into the laundry basket. He was back at my side an instant later.

I smiled at the sight of him. I lifted myself, propping myself up with my elbow as he slid under the covers. I quickly repositioned so that his arms were wrapped around me and I was snuggled into his chest.

I was happy that I was wearing a tank top; I could feel the warmth of his soft skin against my own. It felt right. I felt...safe.

"Everything is starting to work out," Jasper whispered into my hair in disbelief.

"It's about time," I snickered, tilting my head up so that I could see his eyes, which were liquid soft, staring straight down at mine.

He nodded his head in agreement with me.

"So, you can't live without me?" I grinned up at him.

His eyes started to sparkle as he shrugged sheepishly.

"No. I don't think I can," he admitted with a cute half smile on his face.

Then, his nose wrinkled a bit in fake disgust, "plus I wouldn't ever know what to wear. I think I've totally lost all ability to dress myself." He grinned at me, and then kissed my nose sweetly.

"Get some sleep, my love. We have a big day tomorrow," Jasper sang softly into my ear. Then he pressed his forehead to mine very lightly and began to sing me to sleep.

I let my eyes slip shut to the soft melody of his voice.

The one thing I hadn't told Jasper, though, was that I hadn't taken my sleeping pills tonight. I was nervous, but I knew that my dreams were something that we had to take advantage of in a situation like this. Maybe they would give us some confidence...or warning.

I slipped into a deep dream almost immediately after my eyes shut.

"_Yo, man! Do you have _everything_ in here?" Nick called down the stairs of a large mansion-like-cabin...thing. ___

_In the background, I heard Spencer's familiar laughter fill the room. _

"_Nope. I am pretty sure I do not have bumper cars...which is a disappointment," Spencer called up to Nick with a chuckle. ___

_A few seconds later, I saw Nick stepping down the stairs quickly to meet Spencer. He stood at his side and showed him something. _

"_She still looks the same...innocent, yet...there's that hint of mischief in her eyes. She was so cute when she was little!" Nick snickered, as he looked at a picture. ___

_I noticed that it was a picture of me when I was much younger. _

"_You'd think it was impossible for her to get any cuter, but apparently it's not," Spencer said after looking over the picture, his knee-weakening smile spreading over his face. _

"_I wonder what my life would be like right now, if Alice hadn't come along," Nick wondered out loud, his eyes looking blankly over the picture.___

_Spencer bit his bottom lip and shrugged. _"_Less interesting, that's for sure." ___

_Nick laughed, putting the picture onto a nearby table. The dream slowly pulled back and as the dream faded, I saw them both nod in agreement. _

_________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed and stretched, letting out a groan. Where was Jasper? I noticed it was pretty early in the morning, but only an hour before we usually woke up. Maybe he was showering, or doing something for tonight.

_Tonight. _Tonight was it; we would break Nick out of jail.

I felt a flutter in my stomach at the thought of it. Then, I thought to my dream. Luckily, it hadn't been an intense one. It definitely made me more confident about tonight. Somehow, Nick and Spencer ended up together... even if I hadn't seen where Jasper or I were...

I figured I'd better get up now; it was going to be a long day. Very long. I stepped onto the fairly cold floor and headed quietly over to my room, not wanting to wake anyone up. Once I picked out the perfect clothes for the day, I took a quick shower and got ready.

When I finished, it was around the time we were usually getting up. I headed down the long staircase to search for Jasper.

I noticed a pair of converse shoes at the door and a black jacket. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Had someone went shopping _without_ me?

But as I neared the kitchen, my question was answered.

Spencer was leaning against the breakfast bar in his always fashionable way; so casual. His face lit up as he saw me and he pushed off of the bar.

"Hey hun!" he grinned, opening his arms up wide to invite me in. I couldn't help but quickly skip into his awaiting arms; I _had_ missed him. He hugged me tightly to him and took a deep breath.

"Hey Spencer," I breathed back, pulling out of the hug. I gave him a bright smile before sitting down at the breakfast bar. As I sat, Jasper got up to get me something to eat. I sent him a smile of thanks before turning to Spencer.

"How'd you get here so fast? How'd you get out of working? Didn't ours moms chain you down to an office chair yet?" I questioned him in a fast voice, which made him smile. I had to check up on what was going on.

"The mention of your name and they practically kicked me out. They told me to tell you hello," he explained, not perching back up against the bar quite yet.

I smiled back widely, understanding that those two matchmakers would never give up.

I took this moment to look over Spencer, wanting to see how he was holding up. He still had the big black bags under his eyes, but his eyes were shining and happy, which made me relax a bit. I had been so worried about him. Maybe he was finally getting used to this different life without me... or he was just happy to be back here with me again.

His face fell for a moment, "My dad told me to suck it up and let you go already, though..." Spencer said quietly, his head ducked down to the floor.

I tensed a bit at his words. I was really starting to hate his dad. He was so rude to Spencer and was always putting him down. I wonder if he had always been like that… and why? But of course, I couldn't remember him.

"But mom gave him a real nice slap across the face for that one," Spencer smirked now. He shook his head and laughed at the memory and moved toward Jasper.

Jasper and Spencer exchanged a few words I couldn't hear, but I didn't mind. I was pretty sure it was about Spencer's dad, though. I knew Jasper didn't like him much either. He reminded him, just a bit, of Steve.

I watched a little, amused as I watched the two of them at work. They began to try and make pancakes.

"It was only supposed to be two eggs," Jasper groaned at Spencer after he put too many eggs in the bowl. Spencer had a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Oops," he chuckled, throwing me a quick wink.

Jasper glared darkly at him then shrugged.

"Oh well…" Jasper flashed me a gorgeous smile that caught me off guard. I had to take in a quick breath.

Now that I thought about it, they could definitely make a cooking show. They would get a lot of girls watching it. A lot. They were both godly gorgeous and funny... I wouldn't complain if I had to watch this more often.

After about fifteen more minutes, they finished cooking. Jasper walked over with a pleased smile and put a plate down in front of me. The plate had two pancakes on it with strawberries and whipped cream. I slowly went to grab my fork, but Jasper caught my hand.

"First, my good morning kiss," he instructed, the corners of his lips tugging upwards, fighting back a grin.

I obviously wasn't complaining. I tilted my head upward to his lowered one, letting my mouth connect with his, kissing him slowly and tenderly.

"Good morning, Jazz," I breathed against his lips. I felt him grin against me.

"Good morning, darling," he replied, pulling back and sitting into the chair beside me.

Spencer walked up a moment after; he had probably been stalling behind. I moved back so I could begin to eat, but I heard Spencer clear his throat.

"What kind of hosts are you? Where is _my_ good morning kiss?" Spencer joked, plopping down in one of the bar stools.

Jasper laughed a short loud laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, sorry," I apologized and stood up, walking over to him.

Jasper's and Spencer's eyes both widened in shock as I actually neared him.

"Let me get Emmett for you," I winked at him playfully. Spencer's nose wrinkled in disgust and he shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no. I'm good," he assured me, putting his hands up in surrender. I giggled and nodded, walking back over to my chair.

We all began to eat in a peaceful silence before Spencer spoke again.

"So, what's your plan for tonight? Do you have all the kinks worked out?" Spencer questioned, popping a strawberry covered in whipped cream in his mouth.

Jasper propped his elbows up on the bar and let out a stressed breath.

"Well, we have the times right. We will probably call the police on the gang for something... still have to think of what that something is..."

Spencer interrupted, "You're sure that calling the cops will get the ones at the jail to leave?"

"Yeah, it's a small town. They're the only two on duty at night, and they get bored at the prison when they're there so late, so they both leave when they get a call," Jasper paused before adding, "I've seen it happen...when I was in there before..."

"Okay, good. What's next?" Spencer asked. I was glad he didn't decide to dwell on it...

"Well, then somehow we have to shut the cameras off. Alice and I were thinking we could probably find the electricity box and short circuit it, causing the cameras to shut off. We would need to bring some flashlights then, I guess," Jasper explained, thinking it through as he spoke.

Spencer leaned down to grab his backpack.

"I can help with the camera thing," he mumbled, rummaging around, looking for something specific. He pulled out a small round device and set it on the table, then put his backpack down.

"When you turn it on, it sends out waves that interfere with the picture on the screens. The camera still takes in the image, but the television is unable to process it...it jumbles the recording," he tried to explain how it worked, "We--_I_ used to use it in my dad's garage to take his car out for rides," he told us.

Jasper's eyes were wide as he looked over it, surprised.

"Oh... well, I guess that will work a _lot_ better," Jasper laughed nervously.

He picked the device up and moved it around in his hands, fidgeting with it.

"That's awesome," Jasper chuckled, and handed it back to Spencer, "Could have used that before..."

His voice became just a tad duller, remembering something from the past. Only I noticed.

I dropped my hand off of the table at the exact time Jasper did, our hands finding each other. His thumb lightly traced over mine up and down, continuously.

"So, do you have a place for Nick to stay?" I asked him now.

Spencer's eyes began to dance with excitement. He nodded and popped another strawberry in his mouth. After he finished chewing, he explained.

"A cabin," he answered shortly, not explaining anything at all. Where was it? Who owned it? Was he just dumping Nick off in a little cabin in the woods?!

"What cabin?" I questioned further. Spencer's jaw muscles tightened for a moment and he gulped.

"One in the woods…" He smirked at me, but his eyes were a bit troubled, causing me to question more...even if I wasn't sure I should.

"Who owns this cabin?" I asked him.

Jasper glanced at me questioningly, wanting to know why I was pushing him, but I just ignored him.

Spencer bit his bottom lip for a moment then shrugged.

"Ours," he answered in a quick, low voice. He was avoiding my eyes entirely now, dropping his head to the bowl of strawberries.

Oh… We have a cabin? So that was why he didn't want to say much.

After a few silent moments, and a thick, awkward silence, Spencer's head came back up.

"I'm sure Nick will like it there," Spencer assured Jasper, his smiled wide and happy, but I could see the distant pain. Probably old memories shooting around in his head… the same ones I still couldn't remember.

Spencer shot me a quick glance, trying to tell me not to worry about it.

"If it's anything like your houses, then I'm sure he will," Jasper agreed, sneaking a strawberry off of my plate and taking a bite of it.

I glared darkly him. He held the strawberry in his teeth, frozen, before he slowly took the strawberry out of his mouth, whipped cream still on his lips. _He_ was teasing _me_!

He started to lick the whipped cream off of his bottom lips, his eyes squinting as he held back a smile.

I shook my head disapprovingly at him and he squeezed my hand in his and tilted his head to the side.

Jasper ducked his head forward, so it was beside mine, "So I can't dress myself anymore; maybe I can't clean myself up, either," he breathed into my ear. He was such a tease! And right in front of Spencer!So this was his payback… well, I wasn't having it.

I narrowed my eyes and sneakily picked up a napkin off of the table, making sure Jasper didn't see me. I swiftly shoved it at his mouth, stuffing it partly into his mouth to clean his lips.

He broke out into laughter and pulled back, taking the napkin out of his mouth.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant," he chuckled, his deep laugh filling the room.

I couldn't help but join in. His light mood made me feel a lot better. Spencer looked at us both like we had grown an extra head.

"Yeah…anyways…." he smirked, looking at us both, amused.

I was surprised at how it didn't seem to hurt him. Maybe he was finally getting over me... other than the cabin thing, he seemed to be really relaxed here.

I heard Emmett's hard footsteps booming down the stairs, informing us that everyone else was awake now.

Spencer scooped the camera blocking device up and slipped it into his backpack.

Emmett froze in the doorway, his eyes freezing on Spencer.

"You're back again," Emmett grumbled. He was still not warming up to Spencer.

But Spencer grinned widely at him and nodded.

"Yeah I missed you too much," Spencer winked at Emmett.

Emmett's eyes widened, but then he shook it off quickly, making a gagging sound.

"I actually brought you something though," Spencer informed him, his voice not so humorous anymore.

Emmett's eyes still held a glint of suspicion, but he couldn't stop them from lighting up like a little kid on Christmas.

Spencer stuck his hand in his backpack and pulled out a signed football. He tossed it over to Emmett with a polite smile.

"You got me this?!" Emmett gasped in surprise.

My eyes were about as wide as Emmett's. Why was Spencer being so nice to Emmett? Emmett had always been a jerk to him!

Jasper leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Spencer got it signed by Emmett's favorite football player," he whispered to me. Jasper had already known about this, I guessed.

Spencer shrugged nonchalantly at Emmett, like it was nothing at all.

"I heard I missed your birthday," Spencer blew it off, starting to eat strawberries again. Emmett's still shocked expression made me laugh. I think he was feeling bad now.

"T-thanks man," he stuttered, looking at the football. Then, he turned back around to go upstairs, yelling, "ROSE! Guess what!?"

Spencer shot Jasper a look and they both chuckled.

I continued to eat and finished my pancakes in a matter of minutes while Jasper and Spencer talked about tonight. Spencer actually sounded like he knew a lot about this stuff, which surprised me, because I had thought we were usually pretty good kids.

After breakfast, I hurried up the stairs to get my backpack. Jasper followed me, practically on my heels.

As I entered his room, he shut the bedroom door and flipped the lock.

He then walked over to me with a goofy grin on his face. I threw him a curious glance as I picked up my backpack.

"You are so beautiful this morning, darling," he sang to me, putting his hands on my cheeks, stroking them with love.

I looked into his eyes as they smothered me with a deep love.

Before I could offer him a compliment, he pressed his lips to mine, kissing me with a deep passion. I grinned before opening my mouth quickly, wanting more. He pulled away for a breath and panted a bit.

"Promise me," he started, his voice slightly hoarse as he took another deep breath. He pecked my mouth again, "Promise me, that if anything goes wrong tonight, you will run. Don't wait for me, Alice. You have to promise me," he pleaded, his eyes begging for reassurance.

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "If we go down, we go down together," I said forcefully, not agreeing to anything.

His hands moved from my face to my shoulders. He held me tightly, but not enough that it hurt.

"No. You have to run. Please. I couldn't live with myself if you were in jail or in trouble. I can't protect you in there…." His eyes were so troubled, I almost agreed.

I put my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Let's just not get caught, okay?" I reasoned, kissing his hard chest.

"Simple enough," he chuckled, his chest rumbling. But his eyes were still worried as he stared at me. It was as if he was trying to memorize every inch of my face.

"You aren't going anywhere and neither am I," I assured him, holding him a bit tighter at even the thought of having him taken away from me. Again. It had been hell enough when they had just had him in holding before his trial.

He put his nose in my hair and took a few deep breaths, causing his muscles to relax a bit. When Jasper didn't speak, I continued.

"Everything is planned out perfectly. They won't catch us. Or you. I wouldn't let them take you away from me again, anyways."

"I wouldn't let them take me away, either," he admitted, kissing my hair.

I got a guilty look on my face, "And... did I tell you I didn't take my pills last night?"

He pulled back to look at me with a concerned face, "You didn't? Were you---are you...okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I did it on purpose to see if I could dream anything about tonight. And I saw it-- Nick and Spencer together at a cabin. Everything is going to be fine," I said, pulling back a bit to kiss up his jaw line. I didn't feel the need to mention that I hadn't seen either of us in my dream. Why worry him more?

Jasper just nodded, but seemed more relaxed at this news.

"I love you," he whispered down to me, kissing my lips very gently, "Never forget it."

"How could I?" I murmured back, hugging him tightly to me before letting him go.

Jasper's hand stayed in mine, but then after a few moments he let go, too.

"Can you ask Spencer to drive you to school? I'm just going to make sure everything is in place for tonight before I leave," Jasper instructed me.

I nodded obediently. He gave me a soft smile and sighed before crushing his lips against mine in another kiss. "I'll see you there."

I nodded again and left the room, skipping down to the kitchen where Spencer had remained.

I entered the kitchen and glanced around for him. He was at the sink with a cup of water. I saw him throw a pill into his mouth and chug the water down. Spencer hadn't been taking any pills the last time he had been here...? I would have noticed...

"Spencer?" I whispered, not even knowing why I said his name.

His whole body whipped around to see me, his eyes wide in guilty surprise.

He gulped hard before shoving a tiny bottle into his pocket.

Why was he taking pills? What were they? Was Spencer taking drugs? My mind went wild with assumptions.

"Spencer..." I said again, my eyes narrowing in concern, "What...?"

**Author's Note: SPENCER IS ON EXTASY! *innocent smile* just kidding, OR AM I? Muhahaha.  
So the big night is tonight, the attempt to free Nick from a life of loneliness, will it work? We shall see!  
FOUR DAYS TILL VOTING! So, voting is probably going to start the day of our next update, unless we are late or early! CAN'T WAIT! Get those voting fingers ready!**


	39. Prison Break

**Author's Note: hey! Here is chapter 38 Prison Break!**

Hope Chapter 38 – Prison Break

_JPOV_

The rest of the day seemed to go in slow motion. My classes were dragging on, people were walking slower than ever, and on top of it all, I thought I might be going insane. My nerves had never been like this before. My palms were sweaty and cold, and periodically, my stomach would flutter. I kept glancing behind me, paranoid, and I had a very hard time leaving Alice's side when we had different classes.

To put it lightly, I was a mess.

I noticed that Alice had also been acting a bit strange. I met her at school as soon as I had finished getting last minute things in order. She seemed far off, worried; but something in me told me it wasn't because of the breakout.

"Have you noticed Spencer acting different?" she had asked me in the few minutes we had before classes started.

"Not...any different than normal?" I tried to answer, wondering what kind of answer she wanted. Different?

She had shaken her head, "Never mind..." but she asked me about him a few other times during the day. It was strange. I tried to ask her what she was worried about, but she always shook it off, saying it was nothing.

Finally, school ended! We hurried home to meet with Spencer, but I was still worried about this "nothing" that Alice had spoken of.

And I was worried about Nick. Not just the breaking him out part... but _him_.

I had gone to visit him before meeting Alice at school. He had seemed a little worse, as I had suspected, but of course he had said that he was going to be just fine.

It kept getting easier to tell that he was coming apart, but it was especially apparent during this visit. He looked exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was paler than it should be, and his hair was disheveled. I also noticed that his eyes were red. I wasn't sure if he just wasn't sleeping, or if he was actually crying.

This worried me even more because Nick and I don't cry. It had been years, a _lot_ of years, since either of us had cried...

"What about the Newton's shop?" Spencer asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. We were looking over a map of stores in Forks, trying to figure out where we could call the cops to. We planned to get them to leave the jail so we could have a window at which we could break in.

"It's in a pretty secluded area," Spencer continued, "It'll take them longer to get there and look around because there is a lot of forest there. It would keep them busy..." He showed me the map, but obviously I already knew what it looked like.

"Hmm, yeah that could work. Let's do that," I agreed, nodding in satisfaction. Spencer was becoming rather good at this.

"Good. Where is Alice? We should be leaving soon," Spencer asked, glancing around the large living room. His eyes seemed troubled and worried, just like Alice's had been. Something must have been going on with the two of them. Something I didn't know about yet. But I shrugged it off; I didn't have time to worry about it just now. I had to focus on Nick.

"She was getting changed," I informed him, getting off of the couch and shoving the map in the table drawer, where we had gotten it.

As if on cue, I heard Alice skipping down the stairs. She joined us in the living room and I smirked at her outfit. She had picked it out perfectly for this night, and I wondered briefly how long she had thought about what she would wear before deciding on this. She wore all black, her hair sleeker than usual, and looked beautiful as ever.

She skipped over to Spencer and spun around.

"How does it look?" she asked him. He smiled widely at her and looked her up and down, causing me to tense a bit. I knew it was just Spencer, and that she appreciated his expert fashion critique, but _still_...

"Perfect. As always," he assured her, brushing some lint off of her shoulder. He gave her a smile of satisfaction.

She stopped for a moment and looked at Spencer, the look of worry crossing her face again. Automatically, Spencer's eyes shifted over to me and he stepped away from Alice. Alice's eyes narrowed, but she shook it off, trying to hide their exchange.

"Okay, I'm ready then!" she sang and skipped over to me, slipping her fingers between mine happily. I smiled widely at her and leaned down.

"I have never had such a sexy crime partner. You put Nick to shame," I chuckled into her ear. She giggled and playfully pushed my chest.

"I'm sure if Nick had this outfit, he would look pretty sexy too," Alice joked, her eyes dancing with happiness and excitement.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and shook the image of him wearing her clothes out of my mind.

"Eww," I complained, and Alice burst out into a laughing fit.

She seemed so carefree about what we were about to do. It made me relax the slightest bit, but I also knew that she was only this light-hearted because she had never done something like this before. She had nothing to compare to the gravity of the situation...

"We'd better go do this," Spencer said, crossing through the room, picking up his backpack on the way. It held all of Nick's documents and the stuff we needed for the breakout.

"Let's go!" Alice piped up too, tugging on my hand, dragging us out of the room.

"Esme! Jasper and I are heading out!" Alice yelled up the stairs in a sure voice. It didn't seem to make a difference to her that it was shortly after midnight.

"Shut up, Alice! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Rosalie grumbled, yelling down from upstairs.

"You and Emmett are _so_ not sleeping!" Alice hissed in a loud whisper, grinning.

"Others are, though, Alice!" Edward yelled down, his voice hoarse. Apparently, he had fallen asleep a few hours ago.

"Sorry!" she whispered loudly again. Esme came to the top of the stairs.

"All right, have fun, be careful, and call us when you're settled, okay?" she asked, smiling down at us.

Alice and I had told Carlisle and Esme that we were planning on going camping for the weekend. As far as they knew, we were leaving late tonight to drive through the night to a campsite a couple states away. We would stay all day Saturday, and then come home early Monday morning, right in time to go to school. We would be exhausted, yes, but it was close to the end of the school year and neither of them seemed to mind.

Esme made a small motion, waving her hand goodbye. I smiled softly back at her, hating to lie to them...

"We aren't lying. The cabin is definitely like camping," Alice said softly, like she was reading my mind.

Then, she grinned at Esme and, after promising to call when we got there, we left.

I smiled gratefully down at Alice as we exited the house. I guess it wasn't a _lie..._ just sort of... bending the truth a bit.  
**  
**We hopped into Spencer's car, knowing no one would recognize it. I had parked my car close to the jail after school, packed and ready for our 'camping' trip this weekend, and then Spencer and Alice had picked me up. This way, after we were finished, Spencer and Nick could leave in his car and Alice and I would take mine.

Alice didn't bother getting into the back. She slipped onto my lap in the front seat, her small frame fitting perfectly against my chest.

"Remember: You stay with me tonight. At all times," I said into her ear, reminding her for the tenth time today.

She sighed loudly and nodded.

"I know. I will. Promise," she assured me, snuggling further into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

I noticed Spencer gripping the steering wheel, causing his knuckles to whiten, but his face looked composed. I briefly wished that there was some girl out there that would walk into his life… hopefully soon.

We stopped at the edge of town and Spencer flipped out a different cell phone, one that he bought with cash, just for this call.

He dialed the police station and waited.

"Hi, I was calling to report a robbery. It's happening right now, at the Newton's store." He spoke to them in a deeper voice than he usually spoke with, his tone smooth.

"I'm not sure. They all have the same jackets on though…" he continued, answering their questions, I supposed.

"No problem. Bye." He flipped the phone closed and smiled. "Here we go."

He revved the engine and pulled away. We drove a bit slower than usual, just to make sure they would have departed by the time we arrived.

We finally pulled up to the jail, and as I guessed, both police cars were gone. The place would be temporarily unguarded.

We pulled out of the car, my hand staying securely around Alice's. Spencer pulled out his camera blocking device and pushed a button, turning it on. He began walking over to the building, in the lead.

I glanced around carefully, looking for any cars or people. Apparently, we had picked a late enough time that everyone was at home, probably sleeping or with their families.

I followed Spencer to the door, pulling the set of keys out. I unlocked the door and stopped to speak.

"Spencer, stay out here as our look out. Call my cell phone if any one pulls up. We'll have to do this fast," I instructed. Spencer nodded obediently.

"Stay with Jasper," Spencer warned Alice in an unusually serious tone.

Alice nodded to him in reassurance and we went in.

The main lights were off, but the dimmer night lights were on, so we didn't need the flashlights.

I stopped halfway in, my senses alert, to look around for anyone. But no one was here.

I led Alice swiftly over to the door leading to the holding cells. I unlocked it and propped it open with a door stop-- if we needed to leave in a hurry, the door would already be open, saving us seconds that could matter.

We went down the hall quickly, straight to Nick's room.

I fumbled through the keys, trying to fit the right one in.

The first slid in, but didn't turn.

The second wouldn't fit.

The third, I knew, was for the main hallway.

The fourth slid in, but wouldn't unlock it.

The fifth was for the front door.

Just a few more...

The sixth wouldn't fit.

The seventh fit perfectly, immediately. I held my breath and turned it and heard the lock click. Success!

Relief flooded through me, but we were just getting started.

Suddenly, a door slammed down the hallway. My blood froze in my veins and I met Alice's wide-eyed gaze.

"Get in," she whispered. Before I could protest, she snatched the keys out of my hand, shoved me into Nick's cell and closed the door behind me, locking it. This all happened in two seconds, and I was surprised at her quick-thinking and strength. Adrenaline?

I didn't dwell on it too much, though. Who had slammed a door? I frantically tried to open the door to his cell, realizing that she had locked me in. If someone caught her, she was in serious trouble. I tried to breathe and stay calm. It was probably nothing... I wouldn't jump to conclusions, and we would have a serious talk later about her trying to take the fall for me.

I turned slowly to see Nick lying still on his bed, wide awake. He was staring over at me in confusion. "Jasper? What are you doing here? Is Alice okay?!" He asked immediately, his brow narrowing in concern. He shot out of the bed and came closer to me.

"Alice is fine...I think..." I said, still worried about her being in the hall by herself. Was someone there with her?

"What the hell do you mean, you think? What happened? Why are you here?" he demanded, grabbing me by the shoulders. His tortured eyes bore into mine, searching for answers.

Just then, a key turned in the lock of his door. I sighed in relief as soon as I saw her thin frame creeping through the open door. Alice closed it lightly behind her and Nick let me go, sighing too.

"The doorstop slipped," she explained simply, skipping further into the room. That explained the door slamming shut...we were still in the clear.

"Hey Nick!" she grinned, throwing herself into his arms.

He hugged her tightly against him, but looked at me over her head.

"Alice...why did you push me in here?" I asked lamely, too relieved that she was safe to really be angry yet.

She turned around to face me, but still held Nick's hand. "Jazz, we can talk about it later. We have to get Nick out of here--time is limited, remember?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Nick asked, looking from Alice to me.

"We are here to get you out of here," I answered him. She was right, we needed to work quickly.

He narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" he said a bit sharply, lightly letting go of Alice's hand and approaching me.

"We are breaking you out. We have this planned out...you will be free and you can live a new life without any of this," I explained to him, slowly and carefully. I was not sure I should be telling him all of this, though, because his expression became very hard.

"Jasper," he growled, looking over at Alice, noticing her dark outfit. I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"What the _hell_ are you thinking?! You can't just do this--bring Alice into this! You guys could get caught! Alice would be thrown into _jail_, Jasper!" His voice was hoarse and panicked, looking at me in utter disbelief.

"No, it will work out," I tried to reassure both him and myself, "We have it planned perfectly, you just have to come with us,"

"No, this is stupid. I will not help you screw with her life," he said defiantly.

I got defensive. "I am not screwing with her life! I didn't bring Alice into this, it was _her_ idea," I informed him, in a calm voice, trying to calm him down. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"And you just agreed to it?!" he shouted in disbelief, his eyes flashing.

He knocked my hand off of his shoulder. "It doesn't matter if you have it planned out perfectly. Things go wrong! You should know that by now." He looked at me, his gaze full of disappointment and anger.

I opened my mouth to assure him more, but he cut me off.

"No. Go now, before it's too late. We are not ruining her life too. I can't believe you," he told me, pointing to the door. His eyes burned in fury and worry now.

Alice stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand again.

"No Nick. You are coming with us; we don't want you to be sad here anymore. Please." Alice's small voice was so innocent as she took his hand, trying to lead him out.

He stood frozen in his spot as he spoke to her.

"Alice, you are going home right now. You don't understand what the consequences will be like. Jasper should and he should have said no," he told her, his tone softening when he spoke to her. But once his eyes met mine, they became hard again.

"I did say no. But I know this is the right thing to do. Alice convinced me of that. I would never let anyone catch Alice!" I argued with him, my own anger flaring up.

He dropped her hand and approached me.

"No. You _think_ you would stop it, but you have no way to protect her!" He shoved me against the wall and his eyes bore into mine, "They have _guns_ you idiot. She could be _killed!_ I can't even believe you! You should be smarter than this. Just because you want her to be happy doesn't mean you always say yes to her! You know the danger, she doesn't!" Nick roared at me, in a rage that I had never seen from him.

I shoved him away from me and he shoved me back, trying to take his anger out on me.

"Stop it, guys! Nick! Jazz! C'mon!" Alice yelled, stepping in between us.

Nick glared at her, probably because she was in his way and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Don't look at her like that," I warned, "And I can say no. I can say no when it should be a no. But this was the right choice. I don't want you in here just as much as Alice doesn't and just as much as you don't want to be here. Now stop being stubborn and let's go!" I tried to reason with him, taking a sharp breath to try to calm myself.

He took a step away from us, also trying to calm down, and scoffed at me.

"You can say no? When was the last time you did? Never. You are so deluded by wanting her to be happy that you don't even consider how dangerous this is for _her_!"

He glared at me, his eyes become more upset then angry now. I felt a stab of pain and guilt in my chest as I realized he was right.

"Uh, guys? I am _right_ here. I can hear _everything_ you're saying about me... can we do this later, please?" Alice asked, her gaze impatient.

"No, we have to do this right now, because there isn't going to _be_ a later, because I am not leaving," Nick said stubbornly, staring at me.

"This isn't about Alice!" I growled in frustration, "This is about my best friend having a life that is worth living. The one that _he_ deserves too. We are getting you out if I have to knock you unconscious and carry you! And the longer you fight about this, the more chance that Alice will get caught," I again tried reasoning with him.

He pressed his lips together and looked at Alice, his eyes softening.

"Please, Nick. I won't get caught. Come on," she whispered, so innocently, tugging on his hand.

He sighed loudly and I could almost physically see the battle raging in his brain. He let go of her hand again and paced, thinking hard, before finally throwing a punch at the wall in frustration, not even flinching.

"That was smart," Alice said sarcastically, grabbing his other hand again, pulling him toward the door. She was not giving up.

He grimaced and shook his head.

"All right! Fine! But if the cops come around, Alice had nothing to do with this. At all!" he reasoned, looking straight into my eyes.

"What, do you think I was just going to offer my girlfriend to the cops?" I gawked in disbelief at him.

His hard eyes flashed before lightening ever so slightly. He grimaced again, but with a spark of mischief.

"Yeah if she told you to," he grumbled.

I smirked, knowing he was just kidding around, attempting to lighten the mood.

I punched him on the arm and Alice rolled her eyes at us both.

"Come _on_, guys!" she whined, "we seriously have limited time!"

I offered her my hand, which she quickly took, standing in the middle of Nick and I now.

He hesitantly followed us, his eyes still very unsure.

"You are sure everything will be fine?" he asked again, his voice small, as we walked down the hall to the exit. He threw a concerned look at Alice.

"I wouldn't let her in here if it wasn't," I assured him, kissing Alice softly on the temple, assuring her of the same thing. I knew she already knew it.

Nick flexed his jaw and nodded, continuing to follow us. We went out the door leading to the parking lot and I noticed him hesitate.

"It's okay," Alice said, noticing as well.

He nodded and stepped outside, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. I noticed his face relax ever so slightly.

Spencer stood, leaning against the car door frame, looking over the street carefully. He stood up straight when he saw us coming.

"That took a while," he said, a little worried, his eyes glancing over us slowly, making sure everyone was fine.

"Nick's stubborn," I said, pointing a thumb at him with a smirk.

"_You_ helped with this too?!" Nick demanded, recognizing Spencer, "Do none of your boyfriends have any concern about your safety?!" Nick asked Alice in disbelief.

She smiled and leaned into me.

"No, they do, but they just love me too much to say no," she corrected him, giving him a sure look.

He just shook his head at us, his eyes darting around the parking lot nervously, making sure it was still clear.

I started to take control. "Spencer, take him to the cabin. We will be shortly behind you. I just have to go check the locks and then we'll get in the car and meet you there."

Spencer nodded. I noticed Nick taking in another deep breath. Calmness seemed to be settling into his bones. He was probably feeling better, now that he was actually out of the jail.

"Smells like freedom," he stated simply. Alice grinned at him and threw herself at him again, hugging him tightly.

"I'll see you soon," she assured him, locking eyes with him for a moment. I guessed that she was probably trying to relax him like she always did with me. Nick hugged her into him.

"You better…" he grumbled and kissed the top of her head.

When she let go of Nick, she jumped into Spencer's awaiting arms. Spencer held her tightly and took a deep breath of her.

"Stay safe, 'kay?" he asked her, sounding more like a plea. He probably knew as well as I did how reckless she could be.

"I will. Promise," she vowed to him. He smiled softly down at her, still not letting her go.

"You'd better. It would look bad if I went back to New York and had to tell your parents, and mine, that I had you put in jail. I think mom would kill me," he smirked at her.

Alice chuckled and nodded.

"She probably would. I'll spare your life and won't get caught. See you soon, drive safe," Alice sang back to him.

"Call me once you are out of town so we know you are okay. Alright hun?" He insisted, his eyes were showing the worry he had for her. His old protective side was probably coming undone.

Alice sighed at his concern and rolled her eyes. He flashed a bright smile at her.

"Fine." she grumbled playfully as she hugged him tightly once more. She then released him and skipped back to my side, putting her hand on my back.

I stepped forward and gave Spencer a pat on the shoulder, "Thanks, man," I said. He nodded, before walking over to the driver's seat. He started the car as I turned to Nick.

"Spencer's a good guy. He'll explain everything on the way. Stay safe," I told him, pulling him into a hug. He nodded, his eyes expressing more than words ever could.

"Thanks," he whispered, and with one last glance, he got into the passenger seat.

Spencer sped away and I quickly and silently hurried to the jail cell hallway door and locked it. Then, I tugged Alice away to the entrance door. I locked it, and rechecked it in case. I felt a lot more relaxed, now that Nick and Spencer were safe and gone, and now that we were out.

Alice had followed me silently while I had re-locked everything. Now, we both started to walk down the eerily quiet street, not saying a word. She held my hand lightly in hers and I realized I was holding my breath. All we had to do was make it to the car and drive off and we would, for the most part, be home free.

We rounded the corner to where my car sat. I froze when I saw someone leaning on the hood of it. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out who it was. Then, I suddenly recognized the frame.

Mack. What was _he _doing here??

He pushed off of the hood and stepped forward, his eyes curiously questioning me.

"Prison break?" he gaped, shaking his head, amused.

I wrapped my arm around Alice protectively, not knowing what was going on. My defensive instincts took over as my eyes flew around the road for any signs of Greg.

"I'm alone," Mack told me slowly, realizing what I must be thinking. I noticed that his eyes were barely open and slightly red. Either he had been drinking or he was stoned. With Mack, either was possible.

"I just saw what went down and…" he faded off, looking at Alice now. His tired-looking eyes softened at the sight of her, but they were still on the defensive, in case _I_ tried something.

"Mack, we don't want trouble," I warned him, my voice forceful and confident.

Even though my nerves were going insane, I wasn't afraid of him. I was just worried that he might give us to the cops.

Mack tapped his side, where a gun was tucked into his pants. I tensed and pushed Alice even more behind me. How had I not seen it first thing? _Pay attention, Jasper. Focus._

"Neither do I," he assured me slowly with a look. As I watched him, I decided he was definitely high.

He didn't want me to jump him, probably because he knew I could seriously hurt him. He knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't touch him if he had a gun. Mack had always been a little "trigger happy"... he wasn't afraid to shoot.

He continued talking.

"It's just... do you know what Greg would do for this information? Do you know what I could get from him?" he said, his drooping eyes lighting up at the thought of telling Greg about what he had just seen.

I knew what Greg could give him. Greg would give him everything he wanted; power, money, more pleasure items, lots of girls...

"Mack," I growled, my hand keeping Alice behind me protectively, ready to fight if he approached, "you aren't going to say a word."

I stepped forward now, only a foot away from him, vaguely aware that Alice stayed behind me. I was glad that she understood to stay. If anything, I would act as a shield from Mack, if he started something.

"Aren't I? I could...try me," he said shortly, his tone showing that he was in power of this situation.

His hand was slowly creeping toward his gun, his paranoia heightened from what he apparently smoked earlier. It lingered above the gun, in case I decided to attack him.

I stopped in my tracks and glared at him. It was one thing to mess around with that kind of stuff with me, but Alice was here, too. She was innocent. She didn't deserve any of this...

"Mack?" Alice's small voice stopped our conversation.

I cringed in worry as she spoke, her light voice tearing through the tension that lingered in the night air.

Mack's half-closed eyes moved from mine now. He looked behind me at Alice, seemingly just now remembering that she was here with me. He looked more uncomfortable when he saw her.

"You are really going to tell Greg?" she questioned him in disbelief, coming out from behind me, stepping beside me.

I flashed a warning look at her. Mack wasn't thinking straight right now. I didn't like him around a gun when he was perfectly sober, let alone when he was high. I was really going to have to talk to her about taking things into her own hands…

She shook her head quickly at me before continuing to stare at Mack, waiting for him to answer her.

"I don't know…" he mumbled, dazed, trying to avoid her eyes. He locked his gaze on the road ahead.

"You shouldn't. Nick deserves a good life. Greg shouldn't decide what happens to Nick or Jasper," Alice continued, her voice at a calm, normal volume. She looked disapprovingly at him.

I felt that weird panicky feeling rising up in me. I had never been such a mess when doing things like this before. Watching Alice talk so casually to Mack, though, was really making me nervous. I kept my eyes fixed on Mack. The first sudden movement he made, I was lunging. He would _not_ hurt Alice...I would make sure of it.

"They left the gang. They betrayed us," he shrugged, looking quickly at her before looking away again. He was trying to explain rules that she would never understand about a gang.

"They didn't betray you. Jasper never tried to hurt you and neither did Nick, so why try to hurt them?" she asked, frowning as she took a step closer. My feet automatically moved with her, staying by her side.

He flinched and leaned away from her approach, shrugging. I saw him swallow, and his downcast eyes searched the ground, still not looking at her.

It seemed as though I had faded into the background, neither of them looking at me anymore. I was glad for it; Mack wouldn't see me coming if he tried anything.

"I thought we were friends?" Alice questioned him, stepping forward again, even closer to him. I followed.

"I know…" he sighed. Where had I been when they had become friends? I guess just over time they had formed some sort of relationship...

She reached forward with one finger and lightly placed it under his chin, tilting his head up to look at her. I fought to restrain myself as she touched him. Other than any girls Greg threw his way, I didn't think he was used to touch, just as Nick and I had been. I didn't know how he would react and it terrified me.

Apparently, I had a mini panic attack over nothing, because he let her touch his face. I was surprised, but then thought he might be too high to really react to it.

She offered him a sad smile, seeing how messed up he was up close. "Can you do me one favor, then, Mack?"

He gulped and shrugged again, before responding.

"Greg would want to know this," he said monotonously, his voice sounding like it was a recording and not his own.

Alice raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Doesn't mean you have to tell him. This is _your_ decision," she told him, trying to reason with him.

I itched to tell her that it wasn't worth it. That he wouldn't be able to understand what it meant to be able to make his own decisions. But her voice was so strong and smooth, so full of confidence, that I couldn't bring myself to do it. I continued to watch him carefully.

"Well, what if I decide I want to tell him?" Mack shrugged, giving her a look curious glance.

Alice shrugged and wrapped her arm around my waist. I sighed as her body made contact with mine and I put my arm around her shoulders. I felt a little more relieved, knowing if Mack tried something, I could duck in front of her and push her out of the way at the same time.

"Then tell him," she whispered with a sigh, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I gave her a weird look. What was she doing?

"You _want_ me to tell him? You would go to jail," he pointed out, utterly confused.

"No, I don't want you to, but if _you_ want that, then go ahead," she mumbled in a sad voice.

He looked at her in surprise, not used to someone letting him make a decision and not forcing one on him.

"Well, I didn't say I wanted _you_ to go to jail," he tried to assure her. He attempted a small smile; the same one that's always on his face. For once, it was actually slipping away.

"That's what would happen if you told Greg," she shrugged again.

She was so good at messing with people's heads, it amazed me. Even if he wasn't stoned, he would probably still be just as confused.

"Well, what if I didn't say you were there?" he questioned after a slight pause, thinking hard. He apparently only wanted me to get caught, not her.

"You might as well. I don't want to be here if Jasper isn't. I'd confess if you turned him in," she whispered to him, her voice showing pain now.

I knew she was playing it up, but didn't doubt her, regardless. I truly believed she would turn herself in if Mack revealed me and not her.

Mack let his red eyes slip closed as he thought it through.

He smirked after a moment, opening them again.

"Well, you know you could have a real man if he's gone," Mack joked, his tone slightly lighter.

She chuckled softly and stepped forward, tapped his cheek with her hand. "Keep trying, buddy."

He let out a frustrated breath and looked away from her, not willing to meet her eyes. "I guess I won't tell Greg..." he whispered, as if it was hard to say.

"Thanks Mack. That means a lot," she said gratefully, trying to see up into his face.

His hand left his gun and he just nodded, as if he didn't want her to see him so vulnerable.

With a quick, nervous glance at me, he turned and strolled away casually, like nothing had even happened.

Alice let out a long breath when he turned the corner.

"He's pretty messed up right now, isn't he?" she asked in a sad tone.

"Yeah..." I admitted quietly.

"Do you think he'll tell?" she whispered to me, her arms wrapping around my waist. She hugged me tightly, needing the support.

I enveloped her into me and kissed her cheek.

"I don't know. I hope not," I whispered back. Mack was so stuck on pleasing Greg that I had no idea if he would hold true to what he said.

I was honestly not able to fully reassure her.

**Author's Note: Uh-oh….Mack… They were so close to home free! Will Mack squeal? We shall see! So, this was a pretty good chapter for the fans of Nick, Spencer, and Mack! You all got a little bit of them! Trust me, my beta and I LOVED writing it because I'm team Spencer and she is Nick! How did you like it though? TELL US IN A REVIEW!  
but wait…there's more! TODAY IS THE DAY VOTING STARTS! YES I AM SO EXCITED! So I would be honored if you would vote for Hope. The link is on my profile! **


	40. A Hidden Secret

Hope Chapter 39- A Hidden Secret

_APOV_

The drive to the cabin was a few hours long, so I made myself comfortable. Jasper had grabbed me a blanket and I cuddled into my seat, watching him drive. He seemed so at peace at the moment, even though we were probably wanted criminals by now.

But he was relaxed in his seat. He had his left hand on the steering wheel and his right resting on my knee. He was softly humming along with the low music playing in the car.

After a few more miles, he seemed to notice me watching him and turned his head slightly, a light smile playing on his lips.

"What?" he asked, a bit self-consciously, but mostly amused.

I just smiled back and gave him a small shrug.

"You look really peaceful when you drive," I explained.

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I _feel_ peaceful... but I doubt it's because of the driving. Alone in a car with you... that's peaceful," he said. His eyes smothered me with love for a moment before he looked back at the road.

"Such a suck up," I chuckled very quietly, slipping my hand out from under the blanket to squeeze his hand resting on my knee.

I slipped both of our hands back under the blanket and the peaceful look on Jasper's face relaxed even more. We sat like this for a few more miles before he spoke again.

"You'd better call Spencer," he reminded me. He had probably just remembered.

"Oh yeah, maybe I should," I agreed, pulling my cell phone out of my purse and pressing Spencer's speed dial.

"Alice," Spencer sighed in relief as he answered the phone, "Did everything go okay?" he continued, seeing if we were all right.

"Yeah we're fine. We are on our way now. We just had a little bit of a delay... Mack was at Jasper's car... apparently he had seen the whole thing." I informed him of our dilemma.

"W-who's Mack? Is he your friend? Will he tell the cops? Are you guys close to us?!" The worry picked up, his voice becoming frantic.

"Mack?!" I heard Nick yell in the background. Nick's voice was angry and panicked as well.

"Umm, yeah he is a friend, but he is in the gang. He is pretty much stuck on impressing Greg, who runs the gang. He said he wouldn't tell the cops, but I'm not sure... Jasper said he was stoned out of his mind anyways. We can't really take his word for it.... Don't worry I'll be there soon." I explained to him.

I heard him groan quietly in the background, trying to suppress his concern for me.

"Give me the phone," Nick called to Spencer in the background, sounding very impatient. Were they not getting along or was Nick just really mad?

I heard the phone move from one person to the other.

"Alice, let me talk to Jasper, please," Nick grumbled into the phone, obviously annoyed and angered that I might actually be in danger.

I sighed and offered the phone to Jasper.

"Nick wants to talk to you," I mumbled, feeling a bit bad now that Nick was upset.

Jasper's eyes softened on me and he took the phone, pulling over on the road.

Before putting the phone to his ear, he leaned toward me, kissing my lips softly and reassuringly.

"He's just worried, darling," he told me, his voice smooth and reassuring.

He squeezed my hand and I nodded to him. I knew they were all just worried and stressed, but my stomach did hurt a little from the guilt of making them all feel that way.

Jasper frowned, knowing his words hadn't done a lot. He sighed and put the phone to his ear, but his thumb traced over mine continuously.

"Hey," Jasper greeted him, his voice seeming relaxed and not worried at all. But I knew better than that...he was worried as well.

"Nick--No--St--No--Stop--We're fi--Greg wasn't th--Nick!"

Jasper kept trying to speak, but was getting cut off. He sighed in frustration and went silent, listening.

"Uh-huh..." he murmured softly into the phone, seeming not too interested in the conversation. He had probably already thought about everything Nick was saying.

"Mmm, I guess," he mumbled into the phone, an annoyed look on his face now. He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door.

"One second, love," he said quietly to me.

He let go of my hand and gave me a defeated look, exiting the car and shutting the door.

I watched him pace around in front of the car, listening to Nick probably rant on about my safety. I knew it was bothering Jasper that Nick thought he cared more about my safety than Jasper did, but I also thought Jasper understood Nick's concern and, therefore, chose to let it go, just listening.

After about ten more minutes, Jasper slipped back into the car and rolled his eyes at me jokingly.

I smiled at him and he handed me the shut cell phone. Jasper started the car back up and pulled off of the side of the highway. This time, though, Jasper didn't seem as relaxed. His hands clutched the steering wheel tightly and his veins in his arms were sticking up as he flexed his muscles.

"Jazz," I whispered softly, offering my hand to him. He loosened his grip on the wheel and let one of his hands fall into mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not pushing him though. I just rubbed his hand between both of mine.

"It's nothing," he mumbled, leaning back into his seat, shifting uncomfortably.

I gave him a look of disbelief and continued rubbing his hand, trying to coax it out of him.

"It's just..." he opened up, starting to explain, "you are driving me insane, Alice."

He sighed in defeat, pressing his head roughly into the headrest.

What? I was driving him insane...? I felt a hard rip in my heart as the words sunk in.

"It's because you make me so...scared," he admitted, noticing my face fall.

He had probably never admitted to being scared in his whole life. I understood what he meant.

"When we were getting Nick's documents, when we were with Mack, when we were in the jail and you shoved me into the cell...I just...I couldn't...I was..." he ran his free hand through his hair stressfully as he tried to explain more.

I opened my mouth to begin to try and apologize for my actions. I really was very sorry about it all... I just get so worried about him that I just did those things, not even thinking. But Jasper cut me off before I could explain.

"I know you get worried about me, darling. Just please, try to be less reckless. I am so afraid that one time something will go wrong and I will lose you. Alice, I can't lose you," he pleaded with me, his grip on my hands tightening.

It still amazed me that we could have a connection like this. That we would always know what to say to the other. It was like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I can handle things," he continued, "you don't have to fix everything yourself. Mack isn't stable right now, darling. He might not have listened to reason. We were lucky this time, but next time, please let me handle it, okay?" He tried to reason with me, but he didn't want to hurt me either.

I knew that the things I had done were reckless and stupid... but sometimes something just took me over. I trusted my heart instead of my head and would just act without thinking...

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you either, Jazz. I'll try harder; I'll try and let you handle it," I apologized, kissing the back of his hand lightly.

Jasper let out a breath of air and gave me a look of relief.

"Thank you, darling," he grinned at me, already seeming relaxed, "I'm keeping your word on that," he warned me after, though.

He relaxed his body a lot now, the peaceful look spreading over his face.

I was glad that we had this trust in our relationship. We could just talk it out and trust that the other would keep their word. It wasn't like other relationships where the couples would hold grudges against the person or become jealous... Jazz and I were different.

Suddenly, I noticed Jasper push the gas pedal down hard, causing us to lurch forward. We were now speeding way over the limit. I wasn't one for following the speed limit, but he was pushing it a bit. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he teased me, a smirk on his face and a mischievous look glittering in his eyes.

"I think I am rethinking my trust," I chuckled, watching the speed gauge rise.

Jasper just smiled and kept the speed coming, racing down the highway.

My hand grasped his tightly as I heard loud sirens behind us now. Jasper's smile grew and I suddenly considered his sanity level.

"Maybe I _am_ driving you crazy," I said jokingly, and Jasper flashed me the widest smile. My stomach fluttered at the sight of it.

"I told you!" he chuckled and swerved over to the side of the highway, stopping.

He shifted his position in the seat, sitting up straight. He let go of my hand and pulled out his wallet.

The cop walked over to our car, knocking loudly on the car window. Jasper rolled it down and it was my turn to worry now.

"Can I see your license and registration, please?" the cop asked in a deep voice.

Jasper leaned over to the glove compartment, getting out the registration. He winked at me when he leaned over, before straightening up and handing his license and the papers to the cop.

"You were driving a bit fast, weren't you son?" the cop stated authoritatively.

Jasper sighed and nodded, looking annoyed, but not at the cop.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, officer. I told my girlfriend to go to the bathroom when we stopped, but no, she said she didn't have to go. And now suddenly she says she has to go _now_. So... not wanting to get my new leather seats ruined, I sped up...a bit..." Jasper explained, his voice staying annoyed and stressed.

I played along with his act and scrunched my face up, trying to look like I was holding it.

Luckily, the cop found it slightly amusing. He smirked, glancing quickly at me to try and see if it was true. He carefully looked over me, then he glanced around in the back.

"One moment, please," he said, going back to his car with Jasper's license.

"Do you think we'll get a ticket?" I asked, once the cop was gone.

Jasper shrugged, but stayed silent. I raised an eyebrow at him as the cop came back to our car shortly.

"Can you just give him the ticket?" I grumbled, tightening my hands into fists, like I was having trouble.

The cop moved his glance from me to Jasper and gave him an apologetic smile. He handed Jasper his license, registration, and a piece of paper.

"I just wrote you a warning, this time. Try and keep the speeding to a minimum...but get her to a bathroom," he chuckled, stepping away from our car.

"Thank you, sir," Jasper said with a smile.

"Drive safely!" the cop replied, walking back to vehicle.

I turned to Jasper in confusion and looked him over.

"Speaking of people being too reckless! What was _that_ about?" I asked him, confused that he was looking satisfied. Maybe he was just happy that he didn't get a ticket?

"The cops probably would have thought that it was pretty nice coincidence that the weekend we went away camping, Nick disappeared from jail," Jasper explained, "I just thought I'd clear up that we are the only ones in this car," Jasper explained, pulling back onto the highway. I understood now.

"Oh, I forgot about that," I admitted, looking at him, "Good thinking!"

He really knew how to do these things. He _was_ a pro.

He smiled as he drove at a slower sped then earlier, but still faster than the speed limit.

"You don't actually have go to the bathroom, do you?" Jasper asked as we neared a truck stop a few miles later.

"No," I chuckled.

"Are you sure? Because we'd better not have to speed again because you have to pee," he smirked, joking about our situation earlier.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I chuckled, then stuck my tongue out at him playfully. However, it was cut off by a big yawn.

Jasper laughed and took a hand off of the steering wheel to run his hand down my cheek.

"Get some sleep, darling," he sang, his voice happy and carefree, the way I loved it.

I took his hand off of my cheek and held it back under the blanket.

I was a bit wired from all the action today, feeling kind of restless, until Jasper turned the radio off and started singing softly to me.

Instantly, my restlessness started to fade and I suddenly felt the weight of the day pushing down on me.

I felt my eyes flicker shut, forgetting all about taking my sleeping pills.

_Mack sat against a pole of a swing set, a bottle of alcohol grasped tightly in his hands as he gazed at the sky. His normally mischievous, yet sparkling eyes were dull and lifeless. It seemed to be quite an effort for him to keep them open, and even still, they remained half closed. _

_"I don't know what to do, Katie..." he whispered at the sky, his eyes turning red. His words were slurred and hard to understand, but they sounded so sincere...not like anything I had heard from Mack before._

_"I miss you so much." His voice cracked and he coughed violently on the sob. ___

_"You always knew what was right," he cried, putting his head in his hands. He tried to wipe the tears off of his face, drinking a long sip of his alcohol bottle. He swallowed with a grimace and spoke again._

_"G-Greg wants me to do stuff, b-but I don't want to anymore. The d-drugs aren't helping a-anymore. They won't take the pain away anymore, K-Katie. He promised he would get me s-stronger ones, better ones, if I did this one thing. B-but I know it's wrong." ___

_He took a deep, ragged breath as more tears fell from his eyes.___

_"I see how Jasper looks at her. It's how I looked at you, baby. T-then I saw them do something... Greg would want to know about it. I-I think he would give me the d-drugs today if I t-told him about it. I d-don't know what to do K-Katie." ___

_He sobbed violently, looking up to the sky. Then, he reached into his back pocket and took out a worn out picture. His hands shook as he looked at it, but I could still make out the picture.___

_It was a photo of a slightly younger Mack and a small, long-haired brunette cuddling on a couch together with wide grins. They both looked so happy together. Mack's grin was so...real. After seeing it, I didn't know how I could have ever thought that the smile I was used to seeing on him was a real one._

_"You would like her, Katie. She is a lot like you. She smiles a lot... it reminds me of you... I don't know if I can do it to her." He paused to take a ragged breath before continuing.___

_"I don't think I can tell Greg about them breaking Nick out. I-I know you wouldn't want me to tell him. Y-you used to say finding true love was the greatest gift anyone could ever receive. B-but I don't know what to do. If I d-don't do this I won't get the drugs. If I don't ruin their love, I won't get them, Katie," he sobbed again, taking another swig of his bottle.___

_"Greg says these drugs will let me see you. I n-need to see you. I need to h-hear you, Katie. I miss you so much... I'm so...just...dead without you...and then I see Jasper with Alice and it j-just makes the pain worse...Katie, I'd do anything to see you...I need you..." he started to choke and cough again, having trouble breathing. ___

_Once the coughing fit calmed a bit, he took a large gulp out of his bottle, his face scrunching up at the taste. _

_"Mack!" I heard Greg's voice boom through the park, anger pumping through it. ___

_Mack jumped. He quickly shoved the picture into his back pocket again and roughly tried to wipe away his tears, streaking his face with dirt and alcohol.___

_I could vaguely see Greg entering the park, still a ways away. Mack took another long drink and looked up at the sky once more, his eyes looking more pained then I had ever seen. _

_"I love you, Katie." He could barely whisper, his voice strained with his emotions. _

_"What the _hell _are you doing out here? I told you to go pick up the new guns!" Greg hissed at Mack, now coming close to the swing set. ___

_Once Greg was close enough to see Mack's face, I heard him growl. _

_"Were you _crying_ again?!" he hissed with venom, his eyes hardening to rock, looking black. ___

_Mack gulped and scrambled to stand up. He stumbled a bit and caught himself on the pole of the swing set._

_"Sorry, Greg. I-I'll go get the guns now. S-sorry," Mack stuttered out, trying to compose himself. ___

_He was trying to wipe the tears off of his face again, but his dark red eyes wouldn't stop watering. ___

_Greg sighed loudly, his eyes softening a bit, probably thinking about how pathetic Mack looked to him. _

_"Just forget them, we'll get them tomorrow. Come on, we'll go find some girls. You look like you need some action." Greg smiled at Mack and threw his arm around his shoulder. ___

_Mack's jaw muscles tightened as Greg suggested the idea. He looked like he wanted to say no, but then he squeezed his eyes shut, as if he were in pain. ___

_He downed the rest of his bottle and threw it against the nearby sidewalk. It shattered into a million sparkling pieces. He looked over at Greg, who smirked at him.___

_"You and alcohol... it really messes you up," he said, but he was more amused than concerned, "Wait 'til you try the stuff I'm gonna get for you..." he said, tightening his grip around Mack's shoulders as he noticed him sway, "it'll make you feel a lot better."___

_"I just want to feel _her_..." he whispered, almost to himself. But Greg heard him.___

_"We'll go find some other _her_ for tonight...maybe a few of them, if we get lucky," he said with a grin. ___

_When Mack didn't respond, he spoke softer, "When we're with the other girls... just close your eyes, lose yourself in the moment, and pretend they're her 'til I can get you that stuff, kay?" ___

_Mack's face was blank, but his eyes were tortured as he looked at the sky once more. Then he started to walk away with Greg, who seemed excited to find some girls to "cheer Mack up." ___

_As they walked, Mack's eyes were torn and full of longing for something that deep down, he knew, he couldn't get from Greg._

I lurched violently out of the intense dream. My eyes were wide and wet and my breathing was short and sharp.

Mack. Oh my God. Mack.

The full force of the dream hit me all at once. I felt the tears pouring down my face.

He was so...broken. Katie...she must have been his girlfriend. Someone he loved how I love Jasper. And he _lost_ her. That was why he was like that... maybe even why he was in the gang and so messed up...

Sobs racked through my body as my eyes darted around the car frantically, searching around the car for Jasper. I couldn't even imagine losing him...

I noticed that the car was stopped in front of a huge mansion pretending to be a cabin. The car trunk was open, but Jasper was not in sight. He must have started to unload our stuff.

I took many deep breaths, trying to control my emotions.

Did Jasper know about Mack? Did Nick? Did Mack not want anyone to know about it, except Greg?

I decided that Jasper and Nick couldn't have known. They wouldn't talk or think about him the way that they did now if they knew what had happened.

I clutched my blanket tightly to myself, my stomach hurting so badly that I felt like I was going to throw up. Mack was in so much pain...so depressed...

"Alice?!" Jasper yelled as he neared the car, he broke into a run, flying to my side of the car.

"Darling? Come here..." he whispered softly, offering his arms for me.

I practically jumped into them, holding him as tightly as I could, my cries uncontrollable now.

"Shh, I'm here, shh," Jasper murmured as he stroked my hair, trying to calm me.

He swooped me up into his arms, carrying me to the house. Through my blurred vision, I saw Nick and Spencer lying on couches. Both of them flew up as they saw Jasper carrying me through the room, toward a bedroom. Both Nick's and Spencer's eyes were both wide with concern for me.

I couldn't manage to try to assure them that I was okay. I just shoved my head into Jasper's chest, letting the tears flow freely, not being able to hold them back.

"Darling, it's okay, shh," Jasper said, his own eyes filling with concern as he sat us down on a bed. He kissed my cheek tenderly for a long moment before pulling back and looking me in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, holding my face in his hands, wiping away the tears. His voice was strained, as if he was just as upset simply by seeing me like this.

I took a few more sharp breaths and then sniffed loudly, trying to gain my speaking abilities back.

"J-just a d-dream," I sobbed, pushing myself back into his chest, hugging him tightly. I couldn't make myself tell him what it was about. The whole thing seemed so private; so secretive. Mack, for whatever reason, didn't seem to want people to know....

Jasper's eyes widened as he realized he forgot to give me my sleeping pills.

"Oh no, no, no." He shook his head in worry, hugging me tightly, now realizing why the dream hurt so much. It was real. It wasn't really a dream...it was a vision. A premonition. It would really happen.

"It's okay, darling. You're safe here. What was it? Tell me what you saw?" he tried to coax me, kissing the top of my head over and over, trying to calm me down.

He began to hum my song as he rocked me back and forth.

"I-it was j-just a b-bad dream..." I whispered into his chest, my breathing becoming a bit more composed.

I felt Jasper nod and kiss my forehead. He looked at me in concern.

"Was it something about us? About Nick or Spencer? Did you see us getting caught? Or hurt?" he asked gently.

I shook my head and he just barely relaxed a little.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Jasper asked again, his voice quiet and unsure.

I shook my head again, quickly. I couldn't tell him--not only because I knew it was a secret, but because I didn't think I could even say it without breaking into sobs again. I just held Jasper close to me and took deep breaths of his scent, the smell of him starting to calm me.

"I'm okay now..." I assured him, pulling up to look into his eyes.

He seemed like he wanted to say something, but I shook my head to stop him.

"Really... I am..." I mumbled, pressing my lips to his for a short moment, then pulling off of his lap.

I tried to rub the tears out of my eyes so I could see more clearly, looking for a bathroom.

I saw a door on the side of the room and walked over to it, stumbling a bit on the way. I cracked the door open to look and I was right.

After slipping into the bathroom, I locked the door behind me, leaving Jasper standing there, watching me with concern.

I let out a long, ragged breath and picked up a glass off of the counter. I filled it up and took a large gulp of water to soothe my dry throat.

I took my time washing my face off, trying to get rid of the black make-up streaks that were smeared under my eyes and down my cheeks.

How could I not have noticed his fake smiles? Those ripped apart blue eyes? I had always thought he was just a player... I didn't know... how could I have known...?

I tried to push the thoughts of Mack, so devastated in the park, out of my mind. I didn't want to start crying again.

I sat down on the floor and continued to drink the water slowly, continuing to calm myself.

A door on the opposite side of the large bathroom suddenly opened and I jumped in surprise. I hadn't realized, until now, that there were two entrances into the bathroom. I had only locked the one that I had used to come in.

"Jasper said you were in here..." Spencer said, walking over to me, slowly, with a mug of tea.

"Drink this. It helps you calm down," he instructed me, sitting down beside me on the floor.

He looked over me, the concern in his eyes slipping.

"You know, I could have actually been going to the bathroom," I teased him, taking a sip of the tea. I felt my calmness level rising as the hot tea slid down my throat.

"Not like I haven't seen it all before," he chuckled at me, a mischievous look on his face.

My eyebrows pulled together at that comment. Did that mean we had...Had we..._been_ together? I thought to myself, my stomach feeling a bit weird at the thought.

"Did you forget to take your pills, hun?" he asked, breaking my thoughts and changing the subject swiftly.

He pushed his hand into his pocket, pulling his wallet out.

"Yeah," I sniffed, a memory of Mack's eyes flashing through my mind.

He frowned and pulled a little baggy out of his wallet pocket. It had a few of my sleeping pills in it.

"Here take these... it'll take a while for them to kick in, anyway," he said, dropping them into my hand that wasn't holding the cup of tea.

I nodded in obedience and put them into my mouth, taking a drink of the tea, swallowing the pills.

"Wanna tell me about your dream?" Spencer asked, fiddling with the empty glass that was beside me.

I took another breath and looked into his eyes, which were trying to stay stable as he watched me like this.

"It was just about a friend... he was upset. I didn't know all the stuff about him that I saw. I don't think anyone knows, except someone who is not a real friend... and... it was just... hard to see," I whispered in a pained voice. I knew I could tell him that much, since he didn't know any of the people in Forks.

"Oh," he frowned again, sadness in his eyes, "Well, you know what you can do now?" he asked me, his thumb tipping up my chin so I'd look into his eyes.

"Maybe you can help him now. You know something about him, but no one else does. Well, no one good does...maybe you can help him through it. He probably needs someone to talk to. And look what you do to people. Those two guys sitting out there would either be in jail or doing something that would put them in jail right now without you. You can save people, hun. You can do what no one else can. Save him, too," Spencer whispered in a sweet voice to me, his forehead pressing softly into mine, letting his eyes assure me.

I didn't know what to say. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Do you really think I can?" I asked him, doubting myself a little.

He squeezed me to him and chuckled.

"Yes, I really think you can. I will even bet you on it if you want," he joked, pulling away a little so he could see my face.

I finally was able to smile and I grinned up at him.

"Thanks Spencer," I sang to him, kissing his cheek softly and letting him go. He pressed his lips together, suppressing a smile.

"Anytime hun," he whispered in the smallest voice.

He stood up and wiped himself off. He offered me his hand to help me up and I took it.

As I grasped his hand briefly, I noticed it felt vaguely familiar to me. The softness of it sent a different, odd sensation through my body. It was good..._really _good... but it was strange. I felt a little guilty about it...

Spencer tugged me out of the room, letting go of my hand as we entered the room. Nick and Jasper both shot to their feet when they saw us.

Jasper stepped forward, offering me his hand, but I ignored it and put the cup down so I could hug him. His whole body relaxed as I held him to me.

"I love you darling," he whispered into my ear, his cold breath making me shiver. The words made the lingering pain fade more.

"I love you too, Jazz," I said.

I pulled back to look into his deep blue eyes before closing the space between our lips. I kissed him deeply, reassuring him, telling him that I was okay. I worked to prove, unnecessarily, that my words were definitely true. I poured all of my love into him through that kiss.

He smiled against my lips, sending his love back as well. I felt his tongue grazing my bottom lip teasingly.

"Hey! _I'm_ here, people!" Nick grumbled on the couch again, his voice high and whiny.

I pulled back, giggling happily, looking into Jasper's sparkling blue eyes. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered wildly.

"Close your eyes then, Nick," Jasper chuckled. But he let me go, knowing neither of us wanted to make a show for him anyways.

I noticed Spencer wasn't in the room anymore, but I wasn't very surprised.

"Now come here and give me a hug, kid," Nick grumbled at me, sitting up.

I grinned widely at him and skipped forward, throwing myself into him. He growled as he hugged me tightly against him in a bear hug.

"You're a crazy one, you know that?" he laughed as I pulled away to sit beside him.

"Yeah, I know," I chuckled back, nudging him in the chest. "I've learned from the best."

"Yeah, really. The Spencer kid's screws are a bit loose. Not to mention Jasper's," Nick snickered, throwing a playful wink at Jasper who just shook his head and mumbled something.

"But I am taking my girlfriend to bed now, so goodnight!" Jasper said, grabbing me and swiftly throwing me over his shoulder. I squeaked in surprise and kicked my legs, trying to get free.

Nick laughed from the couch at us and waved. Despite my position right now, I couldn't help but be glad to see Nick laughing. Already, his sunken eyes were looking brighter; even better than what they had been like before jail.

Jasper brought us to the room we were in earlier and dropped me onto the bed.

"First, did you take your pills?" he asked before anything. I nodded in confirmation and he nodded back.

"Okay. Your clothes are over there." He pointed to three bags near the bathroom door.

"Be right back then!" I called as I headed over to the bags.

I rummaged through them, trying to find my pajamas. Once I found some, I entered the bathroom. I changed quickly, then brushed my teeth.

Once I was done with everything, I went back into the bedroom. Jasper was already changed into sweat pants with no shirt. I was glad for that; I loved looking at his bare chest. It was so smooth and soft...even with the scars, he was beautiful.

"Stop swooning and come over here," Jasper chuckled after a moment of me staring at him.

He tugged the covers down for us and we cuddled under them. I leaned over Jasper to trace the scars on his chest, marveling at how they made him more perfect. They showed how much he had been through, and yet still stayed strong.

I lowered myself to kiss his scar where Steve had stabbed him. It was still slightly pinker than the rest, being the newest (and hopefully the last). Jasper sighed at the feeling.

He pulled me back up so he could kiss me, his lips and mine moving at the right precise times with each other. I moaned contently against his lips as he opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. His hands held my face to his, caressing my cheeks lovingly.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked out of nowhere, his lips moving from my mouth to my neck.

"Yeah..." I breathed, trying not to think of the dream at the moment, concentrating on his touch.

"Good," he murmured against my neck, kissing up and down before coming back to my lips. He crushed his lips against mine, more urgently now, only pulling up for breaths. I wove my hands into his hair, pulling him into me as we kissed.

Eventually we both needed more air and pulled out of the kiss. He nibbled lightly on my bottom lip as I took deep breaths in.

"We should sleep," he chuckled, looking at his watch with wide eyes as he realized it was four in the morning. I could see how tired he was. His eyes were already drooping closed.

"Sweet dreams my love," he breathed, leaving one last kiss to linger on my lips.

"Good night Jazz," I replied, moving down and letting my head rest on his chest as I traced a scar with my fingers.

I felt myself becoming very restless when I tried to sleep, though. I kept thinking of everything we had done over the past hours: breaking Nick out, the dream about Mack, my conversation with Spencer...briefly I remembered that I needed to call Carlisle and Esme tomorrow morning to let them know we had arrived at "camp."

I realized after a half an hour of random thoughts that I could not sleep yet. Jasper was already asleep, so I couldn't ask him to sing to me, so I slipped out from the covers.

I walked down the hall back to the room with the couches and TV. I noticed a few pictures on the walls in the hallway. Some were art, while others were framed pictures of Spencer and me. I guess this really did used to be _our_ cabin. I wondered when we got it? And why? How long had we been coming here? Did we come alone, or bring friends with us?

I looked more closely at a picture where I was on his back, both of us grinning into the camera. I guessed it was one we had taken from here; there were woods in the background. I let my finger trace lightly over it as I tried, just for a moment, to remember what had happened that day in the picture.

When I couldn't recall any memories, I smiled sadly. I was expecting that I wouldn't have remembered, anyway, so I wasn't too let down...

After looking at the pictures, I walked lightly into what was probably a living room. I figured no one would be there by now, but I heard the TV playing quietly.

I peeked around the corner of the door to see Nick sitting on the couch, watching the TV. He shifted a bit when he heard my footsteps.

"Hey," he said, his smile welcoming me.

He patted the seat beside him for me to join him. I snuggled into the seat. Turning my attention to the TV, I broke out into a fit of laughter.

"You are watching Oprah!?" I giggled at him and he gave me a hard stare.

"Hey, it was the only good thing on this late..." he grumbled playfully, pushing me over on the couch.

"You are such a softy," I chuckled, sitting back up and grabbing his arm. I put it around me, remembering how much he had needed the touch when in jail.

He shook his head at me, but pulled me close to his side.

"Nick?" I said softly, looking up at him. He looked back down, connecting his eyes with mine.

"Yes?" he mumbled back, a curious look in his eyes.

"Why were you so worried about me back at the jail?" I asked him a bit hesitantly.

But his content look relaxed me a little as he answered.

"Firstly, because you are crazy and Jasper says yes to whatever you want. And secondly, because you are like the little sister I never had," he shrugged, looking away from me for a moment. It reminded me a lot about how Jasper hadn't been able to express his feelings very well at first.

"You're like the big brother I never had," I admitted back to him.

It was very true, too. He was protective, told me the truth, no matter how harsh, and he was always messing around with me. He made sure I was happy and smiling and was there for me when I needed someone, like when Jasper had been in the hospital. And then there was that whole 'going-to-jail-so-Jasper-and-I-could-be-happy' thing...

Nick held me a bit tighter to his side and smiled widely at me.

"Good, because I didn't want to sound like a creep," he smirked, his eyes dancing with happiness.

I nudged him playfully and shook my head, but then Nick's face became more serious.

"That's why I keep telling you to stay away Greg and the gang, Alice. I know them and I know this isn't over. If it will _ever_ be over..." He grumbled the last part dryly, but then continued.

"Jasper knows the real danger you guys are in, but he doesn't want to worry you... I think you need to be aware, though. You need to listen to me when I say stay away from them. As far as you can," he explained to me in a serious voice, his eyes showing me the importance of what he was saying.

My thoughts strayed to Mack and I wondered how far away I could stay from _him_. Greg wasn't hard to stay away from; he was a terrible person. I had no sympathy for him. But Mack... he needed someone who cared. Someone who wasn't bringing him further down, almost killing him with fights and drugs, like Greg was.

"I know, I'm trying," I answered, "I told Jasper I wouldn't go near Greg anymore. I would leave if he ever came near me. Don't worry, I don't want to be around him anyways..." I wrinkled my nose in disgust, picturing his hard eyes and his hoarse voice. I purposely said nothing about staying away from Mack.

"Good girl," Nick smiled down at me, ruffling my hair a bit, his playful tone coming back for a moment.

Then we went silent, glancing over at the TV for a minute.

I thought for a moment before I spoke again, asking something I had wanted to know for a while.

"Nick... can you tell me more about Jasper, before I came along?" I asked him.

He looked down at me, his face questioning, but then something in my eyes must have cleared it up because he nodded. He must have understood how little Jasper was willing to tell me about himself. I didn't think it was because he didn't want me to know; it was just hard for Jazz to talk about.

Nick took a breath and began to speak.

"I met Jasper when we were really young, probably eleven. By then his mom had died and Steve was already abusing him. He was always far off from everybody else...he didn't talk much either. When people came near him he would flinch in fear and move as far away as he could from people," Nick shook his head,

"Something in me liked him though. I was sort of like him too and I didn't want to be around people much, either. My parents had died just recently before I met Jasper and I was living with my Grandpa, who was sickly. He could barely take care of himself, let alone me. Jasper and I were a lot alike; we had both lost parents and we both had to grow up and take care of ourselves way too young. We were best friends since then, but over that time, Jasper just got worse." Nick took a breath and closed his eyes at the memories.

"He started skipping days of school because he was too hurt from Steve to walk there. Sometimes, when I went for late walks to just get away for a bit, I would find him in a park, alone, in the middle of the night. He just looked so distant... he wouldn't even see me coming and then once I said his name he would cringe and beg me not to hurt him before he could snap out of it and realize it was just me." Nick pushed his hair out of his eyes and tightened his jaw muscles, not liking the memories.

I listened intently as he continued, my eyes wide and serious.

"Then it got even worse. He almost stopped talking completely. Steve never liked it when he spoke, so Jasper became hard... he didn't seem to care about anything or anyone. When teachers spoke to him, he would just ignore them, pretty much hating the world. They just wrote it off as a behavior problem and didn't think to try to help him...the only time he spoke was to me and it wasn't much. This went on for years. Once we were fifteen, he seemed to be too bad to fix and I was concerned, but what could I do? I was fifteen!" His eyes stared into mine, almost pleading with me to forgive him for what was about to happen next in the story.

"And then I met Greg. He could always spot the lost ones from a mile away...the guys who didn't have anywhere else to go, you know? He offered me a deal too good to refuse and he said he could help Jasper. He said he knew a place where we could both belong," Nick said bitterly, his nostrils flaring in anger as he shook his head.

"He manipulated both of us into doing anything for him, promising drugs, alcohol, girls, cars... anything we wanted, really. He would make it happen because he had so many people wrapped around his fingers. But Jasper... he didn't really want any of it. He wouldn't touch alcohol because of Steve and he tried the drugs, but didn't see the point in them. They didn't help him..." Nick looked a bit awkward as he continued.

"The girls... well, he never seemed too interested. He didn't like people very much so... by then, Jasper's heart was stone from what he had gone through and seen. He just did what Greg wanted. He would kill people in a second if that's what Greg asked. He just didn't seem to feel any of it. He kept himself numb. He was worse than any of us...stuck. Greg knew he could make him doing anything because he was just too far gone..." Nick let out a ragged breath as I bit my lip, wiping away the tears that had started to form at the thought of how rough both Nick and Jasper had had it.

But then Nick smiled warmly.

"Then you showed up." He grinned widely at me, the bad memories fading from his eyes.

"And you saved him. You saved us both," Nick said, his tone appreciative, echoing what Spencer had said to me earlier.

"Right when Jasper was about to beat the crap out of your cousin, you just strolled up and made his heart melt. It had been hard as stone, and you turned it into liquid. I never understood his relationship with you... I was mad at first that he would just start to leave the gang...well, more like leave me," he admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"But then I saw him start to smile! Jasper didn't smile. He hadn't for years." Nick shook his head in disbelief and then touched his fingertips to my cheek.

"You are one amazing girl, Alice Cullen. You make the impossible look like piece of cake," he said, chuckling at my look of disbelief.

"Yeah that's right, you did all of that," he said before kissing my forehead lightly.

"You changed us hard-hearted murders into men who watch Oprah!"

**Author's Note: Nick **_**is **_**such a softy! I bet he is always secretly watching opera…  
But Mack? MAN. The soap opera is back on! Never say that one coming eh?  
So, tell us what you thought of it! Review! Review! AND MORE REVIEWS! :D  
oh! And don't forget it keep voting for Hope, the link is on my profile! Also on my profile there is a new poll! What is your favorite chapter of Hope? Check it out!**


	41. The Beach

**Author's Note: Here we are, chapter 40! Wow this story is getting long! We're sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but we hope to get another chapter up this weekend to make it up to you! Enjoy this one! **

Hope Chapter 40- The Beach

_APOV_

When I woke up in the morning, I was back in bed, snuggled into Jasper's side, as usual. I squinted a bit against the sunlight that was shinning in through the "cabin" window. It sure was a_ lot _sunnier here than in Forks, where we always woke up to a dark, gloomy fog.

I pulled the covers off of myself, but before getting out of bed, I leaned over to give Jasper a soft kiss on the cheek.

He murmured a bit and rolled over, putting his arm over the spot where I had been sleeping.

"Alice..." he mumbled, confused as to why I wasn't still there. His eyes didn't bother opening, though. He just felt around the bed, missing me.

"Go back to sleep, Jazz," I told him softly, knowing that he was exhausted. He hadn't slept much lately. The night before the prison break, he had stayed up planning and worrying for most of the night. As usual. I thought that he worried way too much... it all worked out!

Then last night he had driven a lot and then hadn't slept until we got settled in here. He definitely needed to sleep a little longer.

He mumbled something that I couldn't understand, but stopped looking for me, putting his arm back down.

I smiled at the sight of him sleeping so peacefully and slipped off of the bed. I crept over and opened the door, hearing it it creak a bit. The cabin was a bit cold in the frosty morning, even though we were nearing summer now and it was clearly sunny out. I knew it would warm up significantly as the day went on.

The few times that I had left the room last night, I went left. This time, I took a right, looking for the kitchen. I found it pretty quickly, but noticed a stairway going to a second level. I wondered what was up there.

Before I had the chance to try to explore, I was overwhelmed by a sudden mouth-watering smell which was flowing from the top of the stairs. The smell seemed familiar, like I had smelled it a thousand times before, but I didn't recognize what it was. It smelled like cinnamon....

My eyes slipped shut, enjoying the delicious smell that was wafting through the house.

I followed my nose and walked up the stairs, passing a few rooms. I stopped at the last door on the floor. It was cracked open just enough that I could tell that the smell was definitely coming from here.

I knocked lightly on the door and it flew open to reveal Spencer. He stood with a smug grin on his face.

"What?" I questioned him suspiciously, but I took a step into the large bedroom. I took a look around the room, scanning over it.

One side looked kind of like a fashion studio. It had sketch boards, materials and two laptops. The room also had many posters from our moms' magazines. There was a fireplace; over it were lines of photo frames and picture collages. There were two furry bean bag chairs in front the fireplace, with a carpet in between them.

I turned a bit more to see the opposite wall where a large bed was positioned. A few feet away from that was a Jacuzzi.

"I was hoping you'd still like them," Spencer said, interrupting my self-guided tour of the room.

He pulled a plate with two large cinnamon rolls from behind his back. I could see the icing dripping off of them onto the place, causing my mouth to water even more. I didn't say anything, just stepped toward him, looking at the cinnamon rolls with eager eyes.

"Go ahead, take one. I made two for a reason," he smirked, nudging the plate toward me encouragingly. I picked one of them and ripped a piece off, examining it.

"I liked these before?" I questioned him, remembering what he had said just momentarily. Not that I was very surprised... they smelled amazing.

"Like's not really the right word...you _loved_ them," he corrected me, picking his own up and taking a bite of it.

I followed his lead and took a bite of my piece. It was heavenly. So sweet and warm... it seemed to melt in my mouth. I closed my eyes, savoring the taste of it.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a pleased Spencer standing in front of me.

"That's why they call me amazing," he joked, nudging me a bit with his elbow playfully, as he saw my daze.

I rolled my eyes at him and took another bite, relishing in the taste.

"So, did you sleep any better after the pills?" Spencer asked, walking toward a love seat that I hadn't noticed before. There was also a TV and game system in front of it. This room had everything! I followed him and sat down as he did.

"Yeah... a bit," I nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. The pills had definitely helped...no dreams.

I had slept solidly for a few hours after hanging out with Nick. Now that I thought of it, I actually remembered falling asleep on the couch. Nick must have brought me back to bed after I fell asleep there.

Spencer chewed a bit on his bottom lip as he nodded back. He was silent for a moment before he began to talk again.

"You're upset, though," he stated shortly, searching my eyes a bit. "Something's bothering you."

I narrowed my eyes, not sure how he could notice something like that. He touched between my eyebrows with his index finger and smirked.

"You'll get worry lines, hun," he chuckled, explaining how he knew. He withdrew his hand quickly after and I smiled weakly at him.

"I know..." I grumbled. I had been trying not to concentrate on my previous dream, but it seemed like every time I closed my eyes, I would get a quick flash of Mack's drunken, broken face. It also worried me because every moment we were here, he was with Greg. And Greg would probably be manipulating him and drugging him up. He was ruining him more and more every day...

"You could call your friend, maybe?" he suggested, guessing what I was worried about.

He slipped off of the couch and knelt beside it. Apparently there was a mini fridge there. He took out two bottles of orange juice and sat back down, handing one to me.

"Thanks," I said gratefully before continuing, "And no... that's okay," I mumbled, knowing Mack would find it a bit off for me to call and "check up" on him. We weren't that close. He had no clue that I had seen him at such a low point. He didn't even know that I knew about Katie. He would probably think that I was just making sure that he wouldn't rat on us.

"Oh okay. It would be weird?" he guessed.

I nodded in confirmation and he nodded back, throwing his feet onto the coffee table in front of us.

I changed the subject.

"So you kept the best room for yourself," I chuckled, glancing around it once more, taking in all the luxuries.

Spencer laughed his musical laugh and shrugged sheepishly. Then his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Well I never said you couldn't join me in this room... I mean... I guess it technically was yours too, once. You're always welcome," he chuckled deviously, throwing me one of his knee-weakening smiles.

"Hey, if it was mine too, once, then why am I not staying in here?" I said playfully, sticking my tongue out, "We could have at least rock-paper-scissored for it!"

He grinned, "We _could_ have... but it was late last night... and I didn't think Jasper would be too comfortable..." he hinted, looking over at some of the pictures of us.

"Well, how very considerate of you then. Thanks for thinking of Jasper, Spencer. I know that was probably the _only_ reason. It had nothing to do with the awesomeness of this room, right?" I teased.

"Of course not. It was all me thinking of Jasper's comfort. Got to be a good host, you know..." he played along.

I giggled, "Yeah, well maybe I'll take you up on that joining you thing sometime..." I grinned, eying the Jacuzzi.

Spencer rolled his eyes sarcastically and took a drink of his orange juice.

"Using me for a Jacuzzi..." he shook his head with a smirk. He looked down at me, his eyes sparkling a bit.

"I'd think you'd rather use me for the closet full of your clothes over there," he continued, tipping his chin up to point at two doors on the other side of the room.

I opened my mouth a bit, knowing this room now had everything. "I will definitely be using you for that closet later," I said excitedly as I lifted my orange juice up to take a drink.

"No objections. You can use me for whatever you'd like," Spencer winked at me, his eyes drowning in mischief now.

I choked on my orange juice as he said that and he broke out into a carefree laugh.

He laid his hand on my back and rubbed slow, soft circles to help me from the coughing.

"Aren't you in a ...good mood today?" I mumbled after my coughing fit had finished. He just smiled widely and shrugged.

"Feels good to be here again," he said nonchalantly, taking a big bite of his cinnamon roll.

I did as he did, taking a bite of my roll as well. It did feel good to be here, even though I didn't remember being here before. It felt homey, though. Safe. Peaceful.

"It'll feel better once I'm in that Jacuzzi," I giggled, nudging him softly to the side.

He chuckled softly and rolled his eyes.

I got curious and slipped off of the couch, skipping across the room. I went to the fireplace to look at the pictures on the mantle above it and I heard Spencer following behind me.

I stepped onto the cement corner in front of the fireplace, onto my tiptoes, still trying to see. I could feel Spencer fingers lingering softly behind my back, making sure I was supported. The same strange sensation ran through my body from my back at his touch.

I tried to avoid the thought of his fingers resting there and focused on the pictures in front of me. I saw Spencer on a rope, swinging into a lake.

"That's the lake about fifteen minutes away. We used to go there a lot when we stayed here," he explained the picture, smiling at the memory.

I nodded and went to the look at the next, seeing Spencer dressed in a sexy suit and me standing with him, holding his arm, in a black, sleek dress.

"Fashion show, of course," he offered, his hand now placed fully on my back as he came closer to look at the pictures.

"Of course," I smiled widely, then moved on again. It was a picture of me shoving a piece of cake in Spencer's face. I glanced at him and he didn't say anything, just threw me a quick, playful glare.

I chuckled under my breath.

The next picture took me off guard. We were in the same clothes as the fashion show, so it was that same night. But in this picture, Spencer was kissing me and I was kissing him back. It sent that same strange feeling through my stomach. I lightly touched my fingertips to my lips as I examined it. It was weird to see myself in these pictures with Spencer, and yet have no memory of ever experiencing anything in them.

Spencer's hand withdrew from my back and he looked away from me. I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"My mom has that picture on her desk. Isn't that a bit creepy...?" he chuckled, his laugh different than usual. He was trying to lighten the mood.

I randomly noticed what he was wearing now. He had pajama bottoms hanging low on his waist and a loose under shirt on. I had never seen him so casual, before. Well, on second thought, I'm sure I had, but not anytime I could remember.

"Just a little," I admitted, chuckling lightly with him, appreciating the attempt to make sure things weren't awkward. I studied the picture of us kissing again. It was me, but it didn't feel like it was me. The girl in the picture looked exactly like me, but she seemed different...

"Spencer, can I ask you a question?" I whispered, still looking at the picture.

"Of course, hun. You can ask me anything..." he said, his voice taking on a curious tone.

"What was I like? Back then, I mean. Before I lost my past memories. Was I... I don't know... was I much different then than I am now?" I asked hesitantly, not sure how to phrase it right.

"Were you different?" He repeated my question, looking at the picture with me. I guessed that he was probably reminiscing. After a moment, he answered.

"No. Not _too_ different. Your personality is the same. You're still into fashion and shopping... you're still bouncy and fun and friendly..."

He turned to look at me and I met his gaze. "And you are still the most kind-hearted person I've ever known."

My eyes widened at the honesty in his voice and I took in a breath, not sure how to interpret the way that I was feeling right now.

"Darling?" I heard Jasper's voice boom up the stairs, interrupting us.

I blinked and stepped back off of the fireplace, breaking Spencer's stare.

"I'm up here, Jazz!" I called down the stairs.

Spencer stepped away from me awkwardly, going back to the couch, picking up his orange juice.

Jasper entered the room and his eyes went wide as he now scanned over the room in awe.

"I think we should trade rooms," Jasper said solemnly, pretending to be serious, sleep still apparent in his groggily voice.

Spencer laughed and smirked at me, any weird feelings from a few seconds ago disappearing.

"Yeah, Alice was thinking the same thing," Spencer said, falling down on the loveseat again.

Jasper caught me off guard by picking me up into a tight hug.

"Well, you know what they say... great minds think alike," Jasper sang into my neck, nuzzling it playfully. He put me back down on the floor and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Good morning, my love," he grinned at me, his blue eyes sparkling. He was in such a good mood already today.

First Spencer, now Jasper. I wondered if Nick would wake up in a good mood, too. I guess why wouldn't we all be happy, though? We had succeeded last night!

He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on my lips, not pushing it too much with Spencer in the room.

"Good morning, Jazz," I said back, leaning against his still bare chest.

"Are you feeling all right?" Jasper asked, a bit concerned, searching my eyes. Were all of these guys psychic?

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit tired," I assured him, giving him a quick kiss.

He nodded, still a bit unsure though. Then, he pulled back and took my hand in his.

"What's there to eat in this place?!" Nick hollered from down the stairs in a tired, yet complaining voice.

Spencer took that as his cue and jumped off of his spot on the couch, slipping past Jasper and I, yelling, "Hold on, I'm coming!"

Jasper looked amused and tugged me down the stairs, following Spencer.

"Did you call Carlisle and Esme?" Jasper asked as we entered the kitchen.

"Oh, no, I forgot," I told him, my eyes wide with my apology.

"All right, that's fine. No problem. Let's go call now real quick," he suggested, smiling widely at me, his eyes dazzling me for a moment. I had to take a minute to gather my thoughts.

He nudged me and I shook my head. "Now's good," I said shortly.

Jasper ran a finger across my cheek and smiled as we left the room to go to ours. We had both left our cell phones there.

"Darling, have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Jasper sang. Instead of grabbing his phone, he sat down on the bed, pulling me along with him.

"Frequently," I answered back, reaching up to touch one of his blonde curls.

His hand reached up to my hair and ran a hand through it.

"Good. Because you are. So amazingly amazing." He smiled at me happily, his eyes glistening with love.

"Thanks." I pulled myself onto his lap and hugged him tightly, taking in his familiar smell that made me feel at home.

"I should be thanking you. You saved my best friend. After saving me," he continued, his head rested on top of mine. His warm breath tickled my ear.

"Well, you helped me save your best friend...but anytime." I tilted my head up and grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes at me and leaned his head even lower to kiss me, his lips soft and slow against mine.

"So I hear you fell asleep with my best friend last night," Jasper whispered in an amused voice, his lips going to my neck, nipping and kissing it.

"What can I say?" I grinned at him playfully, "I'm in a cabin full of guys... I've gotta have some fun!"

I heard Jasper growl against my skin. He moved up from my neck and flipped me behind him quickly so that I was now laying on my back on the bed. His eyes narrowed in fake anger.

"Are you saying I'm not fun enough?" he hissed, still playing, as he hovered over my body.

I shrugged innocently and pretended to think about it.

"I'll show you fun..." he grumbled.

His hands curled gently around my wrists, just enough so that I couldn't squirm out from his grasp, as he pinned me down to the bed. He crushed his lips against mine in a deep kiss. Since I couldn't move, I kissed him just as deeply before wrapping my legs around his waist and using them to pull him down on top of me.

He pulled out of the kiss quickly, caught off guard at my sudden move, and I used his distraction as a way to free my wrists from his hands.

"Ha! I did it!" I exclaimed, proud of myself. "You know, for someone who teaches karate and has been in as many fights as you, you'd think that you'd have better reaction ti--"

He didn't let me finish. Instead, he slid his arms under my back and swiftly pulled me up with him, my face close to his. I straddled him on the bed now as his lips connected with mine. I reached my arms around his neck, pulling him into me. My fingers hooked into his hair, pulling him even closer, his chest pressed against me so hard that I could feel his heart pumping rapidly, in rhythm with my own. Jasper moaned in pleasure as we deepened the kiss and I felt a tingly sensation go through me at the sound. It was amazing how much I needed him...

As we kissed, the memories that I_ did_ have rushed through my mind. The first day that I had seen Jasper when he was about to fight Edward...the surprised look he had when I hugged him for the first time...along with the matching surprised feeling I felt when I did it. The first time I had seen Jasper smile...the first time we kissed in the rain...the first time we told each other we loved one another...when he slipped the gang jacket off for the last time. Then when Jasper met my parents...the relief on Jasper's face when he realized that Steve was never coming back...

And above all, the look of love in Jasper's eyes in every one of those memories...

"I love you Jazz... _so_ much," I whispered breathlessly, breaking the kiss for just a moment, pulling back a centimeter to gaze intently into his soft, shining blue eyes.

He gazed back at me and his lips parted just a bit as he breathed heavily.

"I love you too, darling. Forever," he vowed. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against mine, still staring intently into my eyes.

We stayed like that for a moment, still catching our breath, neither of us willing to break away from the other one's eyes. My heart was still pounding in my chest. I wondered if he could hear it.

Jasper was the first to break our stare. His soft lips met mine and he kissed me gently before pulling away.

I didn't want him away, though. I captured his lips in mine again, kissing him harder. His grip on me tightened and I felt myself smiling as we kissed.

He finally pulled away with a final peck as we caught our breath again. We stared into each other's faces, both emanating happiness, before Jasper spoke.

"I think we should try out that Jacuzzi later," he said, grinning deviously, breaking the silence.

I giggled and nodded in agreement, smiling back at him, my heart still fluttering.

I realized that Jasper always seemed to catch me off guard. He was so playful and carefree with me, but never around others. Except Nick, of course. He surprised me when he randomly acted like this, but I absolutely loved it.

Jasper moved to kiss me again, but I turned my head away. I couldn't think straight when we kissed like that. My head had cleared just enough to know that if we started kissing again, I would totally lose myself in him. We still had things to do today...

He growled in frustration and I smiled apologetically.

"I thought we were calling home!" I reminded him, my smile turning into a playful smirk.

He brought his eyebrows together, like he had forgotten, and then his eyes sparked in recognition. But something else seemed to shine through his eyes. Some sort of realization...? I wasn't sure what it was. Jasper smiled sincerely.

"Home..." he murmured quietly, his accent slipping into the one word. "It _is_ home," he whispered, his eyes looking like he was admitting something that he couldn't believe.

"Of course it's your home!" I grinned at him, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug.

His eyes met mine for a moment and I saw a bit of red before he shook it off quickly, lowering his head into my shoulder. He was trying to hide his emotions from me. I smiled, knowing this, and decided to let him.

"They all love you, you know," I told him softly, speaking into his ear.

I felt him nod against me, his breathing a bit quicker than usual, probably as he tried to control the sudden emotions.

"Especially Esme," I continued, "I think she wishes she was a few years younger...she secretly wants you for herself!" I giggled, hugging him.

He knew I was kidding about that part, but that the rest was true. He had become one of the family, just like I had. I saw Esme watching Jasper and Emmett playing football... she stood there with so much pride in her eyes as she watched them. She loved him so much already. Carlisle did, too. He always took time to be with Jasper. Everyone in the family did.

"I'm the luckiest man on Earth," Jasper whispered into my shoulder, kissing it once very softly.

"Yes, you are," I chuckled, trying to nudge his head up so that I could see his eyes.

He lifted his head slowly and met my gaze, his eyes clear of any redness now.

"We'd better make that call," he smirked, before pausing.

"Unless you want to make out some more?" he suggested with a laugh. His laughter made my stomach flutter. Those butterflies never calmed down around Jasper...

"Tempting. Call first," I decided.

Jasper moved off of me and picked his cell phone up off of the bed stand. He tossed it over to me.

I made the phone call a quick one, accepting Esme's best wishes on the trip. Jasper spoke to her for a minute or two as well, very briefly, and then we hung it up.

Right on cue, there was a knock on our door.

"I guess we're putting the making out again on hold for a while," Jasper said, capturing my lips in a short, but passionate kiss.

"Come in!" Jasper said, getting up off the bed.

"Tease," I mumbled.

He grinned as Nick stalked into the room, looking more awake than before.

I walked over to Nick before he could say anything and wrapped him up in a welcoming hug.

"Good morning, softy," I chirped. I laughed when I heard his chest rumble in a growl, but he still hugged me back and kissed the top of my head, like always.

"Good morning!" he greeted and pulled out of the hug, throwing Jasper an excited look.

"There's food!" Nick grinned at Jasper, a hungry and pleased look growing on both of their faces.

_Boys...._ I thought in amusement.

Nick waved his hand for us to follow as he strolled out of the room, leading the way to the food.

Jasper met me at the door, wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked to the kitchen together.

When we entered the kitchen, I saw that the table was filled with waffles, bacon, eggs and fruits.

"So much for camping," I chuckled as we sat down, all four of us together.

"Let's eat!" Nick declared, shoving a fork into the waffles in front of him.

Spencer smirked at him and leaned back in his chair as Jasper began to eat as well.

I glanced around the table, but I really didn't feel like any of the food. I just wanted some plain old cereal.

I scooted away from the table as Jasper began to talk to Nick about what we were going to do later.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl off of the counter. I opened a drawer next to the sink and grabbed a spoon before I purposefully walked to the furthest cupboard. I opened the left cupboard door and grabbed the one box of cereal from the first shelf in there. It was the kind I always ate at home and back in New York.

I poured the cereal into the bowl and noticed Spencer looking at me from the table with wide eyes as I did it. He seemed like he was stunned or surprised, but I couldn't tell why.

"What?" I mouthed.

He shook his head slowly, shutting his eyes briefly before turning back to Nick and Jasper.

I put the cereal box back in the cupboard where it belonged and walked to the refrigerator to get milk. I looked on the door of the fridge, but didn't see it.

"Do we have milk?" I asked, looking over at Spencer.

"Right here, Alice," Jasper answered, pointing to the table.

I grinned and shut the fridge door, skipping over to the table.

As I sat down, Jasper poured milk into my bowl for me. I watched Spencer curiously, but he seemed preoccupied, zoned out, looking at his plate.

"Did you want to go swimming today, darling?" Jasper asked me as I took my eyes off of Spencer.

"Sure," I said with a shrug. I didn't mind what we were doing. It was going to be a great day with pretty much my favorite people in the world around me. Maybe it would get my mind off of worrying about Mack for a little while...

"Sweet!" Nick grinned mischievously.

Maybe I _should_ care what we were doing. It looked like he might have tricks up his sleeve...

"There's a lake just a ten minute walk from here," Spencer informed them. His eyes seemed a bit different. There was something in them.... it looked kind of like hope?

The guys spoke about the plans for the rest of the day as I ate my cereal in silence. My mind wandered off... what was that look about? It didn't make sense... what was he hoping for?

And was Mack all right? Had Greg gotten him those drugs..? Or was he waiting for him to do that thing? Wait, what _was _that thing? He had said that Greg wanted him to _ruin_ our love! How did he plan on doing that?

I cringed at the thought of ever losing my love for Jasper, or Jasper ever not loving me anymore. It was impossible...

"Earth to Alice!" Nick poked me on the shoulder curiously, looking at me strangely.

I noticed that Spencer wasn't at the table anymore and that Jasper and Nick were standing up.

"Come on, love. We are going to get our stuff and go swimming," Jasper informed me, offering me his hand. His eyes seemed to watch me, a bit amused, just like Nick's.

"Okay," I said sheepishly, getting up and accepting Jasper's hand. I slipped my fingers between his, acknowledging the feeling that I always loved when I held his hand. That feeling of completion. That same feeling that I had felt the first time I had ever felt his touch.

"Did you pack me a bathing suit?" Jasper asked as we entered our room.

"Yup!" I said, walking over to his suitcase. I unzipped it and grabbed the bathing suit out, handing it over to him.

Jasper smiled gratefully at me and leaned forward, grabbing a shirt out of the suitcase as well. He let my hand go and walked over to the bathroom.

I followed his lead and got ready, putting a bikini on while he was in the bathroom. I put a pair of shorts and a tank top on over my bathing suit and slipped on a pair of matching flip flops.

Jasper came out of the bathroom. Apparently, he had taken a quick shower while in there. He had his wet curls hanging in his face and a tight muscle shirt on, making my heart skip a few beats. I didn't know what my doctor would say about the condition of my heart after spending all of this time with Jasper. He was killing me!

It made it even worse when he gave me a breathtaking smile and walked over to me.

"You look stunning, darling," he grinned and pecked my cheek.

I grumbled quietly and he looked at me with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a sudden concerned voice, panicked that he had upset me in some way.

I touched his chest lightly with my hand and sighed melodramatically.

"All of the girls are going to try and steal you," I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out a bit as I played it up.

Jasper's lips formed another huge grin, in relief I'm sure. Then he scoffed a bit.

"They'll all be a poor comparison to you," he said in a confident voice, giving my cheek another kiss.

"Plus," he continued, "they wouldn't even try... I have a wack job of a girlfriend. She's crazy. She walks up to guys with guns and they shake in their boots! They wouldn't dare mess with her..."

Jasper gave me a scared look and nodded.

I grinned and gave him an innocent look and shrug.

"Everyone thinks that you are _so_ innocent," Jasper mumbled in disbelief as he rolled his eyes.

I winked at him. "Because I am, of course."

He shook his head, "Let's go, you little daredevil."

He tugged me by the hand and we left the room, heading to meet the others.

Nick was laying across the couch in a wife beater and a bathing suit. The girls at the beach are going to love us... I thought a bit wryly.

I heard Spencer jogging down the stairs and saw him in a bathing suit and an unbuttoned shirt, with sunglasses on his face.

Oh yeah... the girls were going to go crazy. I could see his six pack peeking out of the crack of his shirt.

"Ready?" he asked as he entered the room.

Nick jumped off of the couch with an excited smile. This was the first time that he would be outside, really, since he had been in jail. Plus, I didn't think he and Jazz had went to the beach very much while in the gang...

I felt a bit of anger surge through me when I thought of the gang. I tried to suppress it, thinking of the beach, getting my mind off of Greg.

"Ready!" I cheered.

All of the guys smiled widely, ready to go.

As Spencer locked the cabin up, we waited outside. Nick was literally jumping in place, impatiently.

Finally, Spencer skipped down the stairs as Nick turned and threw me over his shoulder.

"Your short legs walk too slowly," he snickered as I fought against his grip.

"Fine, at least let me on your back, then!" I chuckled, not minding a free ride. I also thought that he might still need to feel some sort of touch that he had lacked while locked up in the prison.

He let me down and I jumped onto his back for my piggy back ride. I turned around to grin at Jasper, who winked at me as he and Spencer talked. They walked behind us, chatting about what restaurant would be good for dinner tonight.

"So you feeling any better from last night now, kid?" Nick asked, his voice light, but concerned. He tilted his head to the side a bit so that he could see my face.

"Which part of last night? You not wanting to leave that dreary jail cell and almost fighting Jasper over it? _Or_ the part when I discovered you watching Oprah when you thought everyone else was asleep?" I joked.

He smiled and shook his head, "I wasn't sure if I should ask last night, but since we _did_ establish that you were like a sister to me, I figured it might be okay... I meant are you feeling better after Jasper carried you in from the car, crying?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, thanks," I assured him with a smile. True, I was still worried about Mack, but I had it under better control now.

He nodded and let out a relieved breath.

"What was wrong?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to push me into anything.

"Just a bad dream..." I frowned, a part of me feeling guilty for lying. Nick didn't know about the dreams, yet, though. I thought I might tell him someday, when the time was right, but it wasn't important that he knew right now.

I made myself feel better by thinking that there was _some_ truth to my statement... it _was_ a dream and it _was_ bad.

He rubbed my leg a bit with his hand.

"I'm sorry." I saw his mouth turn down into a frown, "I guess I'd probably have bad dreams, too, if I had to wake up next to Jasper's face every morning, though," he joked, trying to lighten my mood.

I giggled softly.

"No, usually my _good_ dreams are all about him!" I corrected Nick.

He groaned.

"Please don't tell me about your dreams of Jasper! I have a PG rated mind!" he laughed a bit loudly.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes. I'm sure that_ your_ mind is rated PG," I said sarcastically, laughing with him.

He pinched my leg playfully. We walked the rest of the way like this, joking with each other until we arrived.

Nick grinned widely as he glanced over the full beach.

"I've died and went to heaven," he chuckled, looking over at some of the girls.

My protective instincts went into motion for a moment as I glanced back at Jasper. He was looking fondly at me and I let out a breath of relief, feeling silly for thinking he would look at other girls like that.

"Where did you want to set up?" Nick asked me, turning in every direction to show me what was available.

"Hmm. There!" I pointed to an empty spot to the left of us and Nick walked to it, Jasper and Spencer still following behind us.

Once we got to the point I had pointed out, Nick stopped.

"Good?" he asked me, waiting for approval before he let me down.

"Perfect," I assured him, kissing his temple lightly, "Good job!" I said to him like he was a dog.

He growled at me, but smiled and let me down. I kicked off my flip flops immediately and let my feet sink into the hot sand. I _loved_ the beach.

Jasper dropped a backpack he had brought with him, holding our things. Nick had just slung a towel over his shoulder and Spencer had his own backpack on the ground beside ours.

"When was the last time we came to the beach, Jasper?" Nick asked in awe, still looking around, "Seriously, what was _wrong_ with us...?" he mumbled before Jasper could answer.

Jasper smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm sure Greg and Mack would have loved it, though," Jasper chuckled, glancing over the beach with a blank expression. Smart boy.

The jab about Mack hurt, though. My stomach muscles clenched a bit at the thought of him and of why he was always going after girls... I felt the blood rush from my face as I thought of what Greg had said...

Nick laid his towel out on the sand and then glanced over at me, his brow narrowed slightly in concern, "Alice, I think you really need to work on getting some sun today…" he joked, noticing that my face had paled.

"You're one to talk!" I recovered quickly, sticking my tongue out.

"But _I_ have an excuse…" he said with a small smile.

Before I could retaliate, a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Speaking of your excuse… are we sure that you're safe being out here? No one will realize it's you, right?" I lowered my voice, speaking in a softer tone as I asked the second part.

Spencer spoke up. "It's safe. They are probably just realizing he's gone about now...and news of the search for him probably won't reach here for another two days or so. By then, he'll be back in the cabin, safely hidden until you're ready to take him to the next place."

Jasper nodded, agreeing with him, "Keep your eyes open, but Spencer's right. He and I wouldn't have brought you both here if it was dangerous."

"Sounds great, then!" Nick said excitedly, trusting Jasper with his life.

He then tugged his shirt off and I felt my eyes widen a bit at the rock hard muscles he revealed. They were much like Jasper's, but somewhat different.

Clouds shifted and the sun shone brighter, illuminating Nick's chest. He had a long scar across his ribs, one on his chest, and a small one at the base of his neck, near his collarbone. There weren't nearly as many as Jasper had, though. Nick's were barely noticeable.

I then noticed his arms, which were _huge_. They were definitely comparable to Emmett's. It would be interesting to see who would win in a fight, or even in an arm wrestling match; Nick or Emmett.

I shook my head and looked down to the sand, away from Nick. He was like my brother! I was _not_ looking at him that way… I just had never seen him like that before.

"I'll catch you guys later," Nick called to us, throwing me a quick wink.

He jogged off to join a bunch of people playing volleyball.

"Checking my best friend out?" Jasper snickered, shaking his head. He always noticed everything!

I glared darkly at him and stuck my tongue out.

"No!"

He laughed to himself as he started laying our towels out.

I noticed how silent Spencer had been and looked over at him. He seemed to be zoned out as he watched the ocean waves, his face emotionless. I wondered what he was thinking about...

"Alice, did you want sunscreen?" Jasper asked, taking it out of the bag with my sunglasses.

"Yes, please!" I replied, taking my eyes off Spencer and sitting on my towel.

I slipped my shirt off and Jasper handed me my sunglasses. He then got up to put sunscreen on my back.

Jasper's way of putting on sunscreen was way better than any other. He took his time massaging my neck and shoulders, then traveling down my back. His soft, cool fingers rubbed lightly over my skin. He massaged his thumbs between my shoulder blades slowly, inching down my back until every muscle felt like goo. I was incredibly relaxed and almost sad that it was over when he handed me the bottle back.

I then stood up and slipped my shorts off, proceeding to coat the rest of my body in sunscreen while Jasper sat on his towel, watching me with a small smile. That peaceful look he had worn in the car was back on his face.

"Ok, your turn!" I chirped when I had finished with the sunscreen.

"Take your shirt off, please!" I commanded him, crawling over to his towel beside mine.

He looked at me hesitantly, a bit taken aback, his eyes troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving a blonde curl off of his forehead.

He looked down.

"You don't necessarily need your shirt off to be at the beach..." Jasper mumbled, looking off into the water, his eyes saddening.

I frowned deeply at his expression and leaned up to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Jazz, you can tell me," I said softly, resting my hand on his hand. I gave it a little squeeze for reassurance, "What's wrong?"

Jasper shrugged and let out a deep ragged breath.

"The scars..." he whispered in a weak voice, ashamed.

I gave him a look of disbelief.

"You think they look _bad_?" I gasped at him, touching a spot on his chest where I knew there was a scar.

He shrugged, avoiding my eyes.

"Jazz..." I murmured, waiting for him to meet my eyes. As he did, they still looked sad, hesitant.

"Your scars make you who are you. And you shouldn't be ashamed. Plus, you look sexier than any guy here, especially with your shirt off! You already know that since I spend a majority of my time looking at you shirtless," I assured him, my eyes locked with his as I said everything.

His eyes softened a bit and he smiled lightly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Spencer walk off, but I couldn't tell his expression because of his sunglasses.

"You always know what to say..." Jasper grumbled, looking down at his shirt in displeasure. He toyed with the bottom of it.

"I can take it off _for_ you," I grinned, automatically assisting him cheerfully.

I knelt over and pulled his shirt over his head, my heart stopping for a moment, as usual, as I revealed his beautiful chest. Just like Nick, he looked even better in the sunlight, his chest shining.

"Happy now?" Jasper smirked as I swooned happily.

"Extremely." I flashed him a quick smile before picking up the bottle of sunscreen.

Jasper chuckled as I started to massage the sunscreen onto him, taking my time just as he had.

Jasper watched Nick playing volleyball. Nick was wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Do you think he'll be okay in Texas?" Jasper asked, a hint of uncertainty creeping into his voice.

Jasper and Nick had been together through everything. I knew that he was worried about Nick, but also about Nick not being around.

"Yes, I do think so. I think he'll be great and he'll finally get into a good school and have a job and a future. Maybe he'll find a girl, too, and he'll be happy. He'll be okay. And we'll visit him all the time to make sure of that," I explained, knowing in my heart that my words were most likely going to come true.

Jasper nodded and smiled a bit.

"You're probably right," he agreed, moving into my touch as I massaged his neck.

Something still seemed to be bothering him, though, because Jasper's eyes were squinted, troubled.

I frowned and finished with the sunscreen.

"You know, he won't just forget about you. Just like you won't ever forget about him. You two are beyond best friends…" I told him, dropping the sunscreen into the bag.

Jasper's head shot up in a flash, surprised that I had guessed what he had been thinking. He smiled and shook his head at the ground.

"Always know what to say..." he repeated from earlier as I sat down on my towel, facing him.

Spencer walked over now, smiling softly at me as he reached into his bag for a towel. He laid it out beside Jasper's.

"You'd better watch out. If you don't take your shirt off, Alice might hurt you," Jasper warned Spencer with wide, frightened eyes.

Spencer broke out into a musical laugh and then nodded.

"All right. Thanks for the heads up," Spencer grinned at Jasper before taking off his sunglasses, dropping them onto his backpack.

He looked over the beach once more and let his unbuttoned shirt fall off of him.

I gulped at another shirtless god. My eyes flickered down to his six pack that I remembered from when we were at the beach in La Push. That weird feeling shot through me again as I looked at him.

Spencer smiled widely down at me, a satisfied look on his face.

I shook my head to clear the feeling away and smiled at him. I glanced from him to Nick and then to Jasper before I sighed. Me and a bunch of shirtless guys... this would be a bad day for the condition of my heart.

"And you were afraid _I_ would be the one looking at other people," Jasper snorted playfully, apparently very amused at my reaction.

I gasped dramatically at his assumptions.

"You _so_ set that last one up! It's not my fault!" I grumbled angrily at him, looking away. I noticed him and Spencer share a high five.

"Boys..." I rolled my eyes at them both, but laughed softly. I was glad that Spencer and Jazz were getting along.

Spencer slid his sunglasses back on and laid down on his towel, probably trying to improve his already impressive tan.

"Can we go in the water?" Jasper asked excitedly like a seven year old. I nodded and stood up.

"Wanna come?" I asked Spencer as Jasper walked ahead, nudging him a bit since he had headphones in. He took them out before he spoke.

"Nah. I'll see you in a little," he answered, resting his head back down on the towel and putting the headphones back in his ears.

I nodded and walked away, following Jasper, who had stopped to wait for me. His hand was outstretched, asking for mine. I noticed a group of girls glare at me as my hand grabbed his.

Jasper and I spent at least two hours playing around in the water before we were both exhausted. We headed back to the beach, hand in hand, dripping wet. I tried to brush off the sand sticking to my wet feet before I sat down on Jasper's lap.

He took two bottles of water out of our bag. I drank it slowly, looking off into the distance, relaxing into Jasper's chest. Nick also seemed to have become too tired to play anymore volleyball. He sprinted back to join us as Jasper threw a water bottle to him.

"Having fun?" I asked him with a small smirk, noticing the grin that still lingered on his face. I was glad that he was looking happier, healthier, even after just a day of being out.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly, sitting down beside us, "haven't played volleyball in years!"

"That explains why you were playing so badly," Jasper snickered quietly, but Nick heard him and punched his arm.

"Shut up," he growled at Jasper playfully. He then glanced back to the lifeless Spencer, flipped onto his stomach, fast asleep.

"If we are quiet we could definitely grab his keys and leave him here!" Nick joked, a mischievous look dancing in his eyes.

"I'm not deaf," Spencer smirked, his eyes remaining shut. This time it was Jasper's turn to punch Nick.

"Hush, Spencer is nice enough to let you stay there and feed you. Be nice," I commanded, but a playful smile lingered on my lips.

"Yes ma'am!" Nick saluted me like a soldier before taking another drink of water.

Spencer got up now, standing up and stretching his muscles out. He put his iPod away.

"Are you guys hungry?" he asked politely, reaching for his backpack.

"Yes!" Nick cheered, turning around so he was facing Spencer.

Jasper nodded in confirmation to Spencer, but I shook my head to him since I had just eaten not too long ago.

Spencer pulled wrapped up pieces of pizza out of his bag and handed them to the guys. He then picked up two more and handed me one.

"Please? You get sick if you don't eat... you lose energy," he begged a bit, nudging the pizza to me.

"Alice? _This _Alice? Loses energy? Really? I won't believe that 'til I see it! _Why _are you feeding her?" Nick teased in mock disbelief.

I rolled my eyes at the both of them, but grabbed the slice from Spencer.

"Fine. But you'd better be happy if I get fat," I joked, unwrapping the pizza.

"You'd still look fantastic," Jasper whispered into my ear, kissing the earlobe softly. I tilted my head backward and kissed his chin.

"Thank you," I said before taking a bite of my pizza.

Halfway through eating, two girls walked over to our little group.

"Hey want to come play Frisbee with us?" One of the blonde haired girls asked Nick.

Nick looked surprised for a moment, but then he looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sure," he agreed with a wide grin. He jumped up, taking his pizza with him as the other girl walked over to where Spencer was sitting.

"Wanna come too?" she asked him in a bit of a flirty voice.

Spencer swallowed his piece of pizza that he was chewing and looked up at the girl.

"Umm, thanks for offering but I'm just going to chill out here," he let her off politely.

She just nodded with a disappointed look before walking away with Nick and the other blonde.

I turned around to glance at Spencer. He was looking out at the ocean again. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, a nervous habit I was just beginning to recognize.

"Spencer, you should go with h-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I'm going to go for a walk, hun. I'll be back in a little," he said, almost through his teeth, not looking at me.

He put his iPod back into his ears and started to walk down the beach.

I watched after him a bit in shock, knowing that he had never walked away from me.

Jasper's arms tightened around me, trying to comfort me.

"Just let it go, darling. He isn't ready," Jasper said quietly, kissing my hair as he leaned forward to bite a piece of my pizza.

"I know..." I mumbled sadly. "I just... want him to be happier," I sighed and handed the rest of my pizza to Jasper.

I felt Jasper nod understandingly behind me and he leaned his head against mine.

"I've only had you for almost four months and I know that if I lost you, I would never give up trying to get you back. He had you his whole life..." Jasper whispered in a bit of a sad voice. He understood what Spencer felt.

"It would be too hard to let you go..." Jasper concluded, knowing that was why Spencer had walked away. He wasn't ready to let me go, entirely. He wasn't ready to be with other girls.

"I know..." I repeated, sighing.

I grabbed my sunglasses off of the backpack and put them onto my face.

Jasper started humming into my ear and I instantly recognized one of the songs he sang to me when I went to sleep.

I got up out of Jasper's lap and laid down on my towel, now taking time to get my own tan back. Forks had_ no _sun at all.

I heard Jasper whine a bit at the loss of my touch and I rolled my eyes.

"Bring your towel closer, you goof," I said and he instantly obeyed me, positioning his towel to overlay mine just a bit so he didn't touch the sand.

He laid down on it and laid on his stomach, his face just inches from mine.

"Better?" I asked, slipping my hand into his.

"Much," he murmured softly, closing his eyes against the sun.

My eyes closed too and I smiled when I felt his lips press against my forehead. It seemed that the water took more out of me than I had thought. I felt the exhaustion that Spencer was talking about starting to settle into my bones.

Jasper hummed one of the songs, his voice weaving in with the soothing lull of the waves lapping against the sand. The bright sun blanketed me with its warmth and I felt quite cozy as I quickly fell asleep.

_"Mack! Pick up those cases of guns and put them in my van," Greg yelled across a large room that looked like it was a warehouse. ___

_Mack proceeded to the cases and grunted as he picked two up at a time. His eyes were slightly swollen, with dark circles under them. Had he been crying more, or was it still from what happened in the other vision?___

_I noticed that I recognized this warehouse. It was where Jasper and I had come to get Nick's documents.___

_"You see Hale around anymore?" Kenneth Coops asked Greg as he took a long hit of his cigarette. ___

_Greg snarled at the mention of Jasper.___

_"Unfortunately, I have," Greg hissed with venom at Kenneth. ___

_Kenneth looked a bit taken aback at Greg's anger, but then he recovered quickly.___

_"Seen his girl? Pretty hot..." Kenneth grinned wickedly, his eyes zoning off for a moment, probably remembering me.___

_Greg rolled his eyes, not caring to make conversation with him.___

_"Yes, I have seen her. Too many times. She is the reason everything is a mess right now," Greg growled angrily at Kenneth, punching an empty beer can off of his desk.___

_"It's all going to be fixed soon enough, though," Greg continued in a calmer tone, leaning up against Kenneth's desk.___

_Kenneth gave him a curious look and stepped closer to the desk.___

_"Oh yeah? How's that?" he questioned Greg with interest, his eyes examining him intently now.___

_"Let's just say Jasper will regret ever putting her anywhere near us. He'll regret every decision he has ever made since she has been around." Greg smiled the cruel smile that I had always hated, his eyes hardening to rock as he seemed to extend that statement in his thoughts.___

_Kenneth chuckled and put his cigarette out. "Yeah...well...good luck with that. As long as she's around, I don't think he'll be having too many regrets, you know?"___

_Greg's cruel smirk grew, but he didn't respond._

___**Author's note: man, I wish I could jump into this chapter and see them all in their bathing suits. *sigh* how amazing that would be. What do you think? Are you drooling and wanting more? We are in the same boat! Review us and tell us what you think! We looove to read from you all.  
Don't forget about voting which we will be going done until the end of the month, plus the person who runs it told us there is no limit to voting so, keep them coming! :D **_


	42. Fear

**Author's Note: I knew its not our normal days but we are trying to catch back up! So enjoy a surprise update!**

Hope Chapter 41- Fear

_JPOV_

I stared silently at Alice as the sun shone down on her restful, angelic face. She looked so content as she slept, like nothing was wrong in the world.

It _did_ feel like nothing was wrong. I was lying on a beach, with the most beautiful person in the world, watching my best friend have the time of his life. He was free.

Nick was free and _I_ was free. I was in charge of my life. And it felt so...exhilarating.

I watched as he played Frisbee and flirted with the girl who had asked him over. He looked so much more at peace, now. Even after only being out of that cell for a day... it made me hopeful that he would be okay. I watched the way that the girl looked at him...she didn't know him. She didn't know everything he had gone through and she didn't know that back in Forks, people were afraid of him. She had approached him while he sat next to _me. _If people were afraid of Nick or me by ourselves, then together, they were terrified. But this girl didn't know him and didn't know me and to her, we were just a couple of normal guys. Nick was some good-looking guy that she was attracted to. The End. That simple.

I had hope that the way that Nick looked right now would be how he looked in Texas. And that the way people saw him here would be how they would see him there. He deserved a fresh start.

I rolled over so that I was on my back and could look at the clear blue sky. I jumped a bit when I randomly saw a girl standing above me. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Hi," she said a bit shyly, but her voice had a hint of flirtaciousness to it.

"Hello," I mumbled hesitantly, wondering what she wanted. My eyebrow went up a bit, silently questioning.

"Would you like to come for a walk with me?" She smiled sweetly at me, but I couldn't help my face as it spread with confusion and a bit of disgust. I was lying here with my girlfriend! Who would have the nerve? Part of me hoped that she was just naiive, maybe thinking Alice was my sister? We looked nothing alike, though...

"No, thank you," I said in a clear voice, trying not to be rude. My hand absentmindedly squeezed Alice's.

"Are you sure? It'll be good. You seem...interesting," she said with a sultry smile.

Interesting? What the hell...? If this was how a lot of girls were, Nick would have _no_ problems in Texas.

"No, I'm okay," I said shortly, purposefully looking down at where my fingers intertwined with Alice's. Could she take a hint?

The girl smiled, "She's sleeping... she won't notice...come take a walk with me," she coaxed.

My eyebrows came together, looking at this girl like she had two heads. Like I would _ever_ just leave Alice. Especially when she was asleep.

"No, I'm very good with being here. With _her_." I narrowed my eyes at the girl, even more disgusted, before I leaned over to kiss Alice's soft cheek.

The girl looked a bit surprised and insulted by the gesture, but I just ignored her.

"Your loss," she grumbled as she turned away and walked down the beach to another guy.

I was very annoyed. How revolting. The comparison between her and Alice was so huge. It might not even be possible. It was like comparing a mere human to the most magnificent angel.

Spencer interrupted my thoughts as he approached our towels.

"I called and made reservations at the restaurant," he informed me as he sat down. He smiled politely, but I noticed the stress lines on his face and the wariness in his eyes. He was most likely still struggling...

"All right, sounds good." I turned my head to give him an encouraging smile. He returned it before looking over the beach slowly. Then, he turned his head to Alice and his eyes flickered to mine.

"Did she take her pills?" he asked, his voice a bit panicked.

I sat up, remembering.

"No," I gasped, panicking now myself. I didn't need her having anymore upsetting dreams. She had been so distraught after the one yesterday... I still didn't know what that one was about.

I rolled over and laid my hand on her cheek.

"Darling," I said quietly, my face closing in on hers. Her eyes flickered a bit, but didn't open. I gently touched my thumb across her eyelids.

"Alice, wake up, love," I tried again, kissing her lips softly after. This time, her eyes opened just a bit.

She peeked out from under her eyelashes, looking unsure. Then her eyes shot open in a panic and she sprung straight up. I did the same.

"Jazz?" she gasped, taking deep, panicked breaths. She was looking right at me, but it was as if she couldn't see me.

I put my hands on the sides of her face, my palms cupping her cheeks softly. She instantly calmed down, leaning into one of my hands and squeezing her eyes closed before opening them again. She tried to focus on my face.

I vaguely felt Spencer hovering over us, but ignored him, my attention entirely on Alice.

"Shh, shh. Don't worry, its okay. I'm here," I cooed to her, pulling her onto my lap. She nodded slowly, zoning out, not blinking, as she looked out into the ocean. She rested her head on my chest and let out a long breath.

"Where's Nick?" Alice's voice squeaked a bit as she spoke, glancing around the beach.

"Over there. He's just playing Frisbee, remember? Everything's fine," I assured her, touching my lips to hers for a brief moment. She nodded again, her eyes still so wary.

"I-I think he's going to do something, Jazz. I think you were right," Alice whispered, her head tilted up so her eyes looked fully into mine.

I searched her eyes for a hint of what she was talking about.

"Nick's not going to do anything, Alice," I told her, trying to figure out what was going on. She shook her head quickly and closed her eyes.

"Not Nick... Greg," she said. Her voice was quiet as fear leaked out from it.

I tightened my arms around her, trying to assure her that Greg wouldn't get anywhere near her.

"What did you see, darling?" I asked, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. When it came to Greg, there was no joking around.

"I-I don't know." She seemed a bit confused and stressed.

"Take your time. Concentrate," I said softly.

She took a breath and started to speak. "It was K-Kenneth and Greg. They were talking...they were in the warehouse. And Greg said he was going to make you regret everything. He had that look... he was_ so_ sure, Jasper."

Alice's wide eyes were full of fear as she looked at me. I bit down, crashing my teeth together in anger.

"No. He won't get anywhere near you, Alice," I promised, my voice sharp.

I glanced up quickly and waved my hand to Nick. I needed to speak with him immediately.

"And I would never regret anything with you," I vowed quietly, my eyes shining into hers for a moment. We held that connection silently, reading each other's emotions through our gaze.

"Are we leaving?" Nick asked, breathlessly, after jogging over to us. He still had a wide grin on his face, but it disappeared instantly as he noticed Alice.

"What happened?" he insisted on knowing, an angry tone in his voice.

His eyes shot to Spencer, who was still hovering over us in concern. I opened my mouth to speak, but realized he didn't know about Alice's dreams. My mind spun, trying to think fast.

"I need to speak with you," I said quickly, trying to think of a way to explain. I put Alice down on the towel and stood up.

"Take care of her for a moment," I instructed Spencer, but he didn't need it. He was on his knees in front of her already, speaking quietly to her.

"What happened?" Nick growled, taking a few steps away from them. He looked like a totally different person now than he had a few minutes ago, playing Frisbee. He looked so much older...

I cleared my throat as I followed him away from Alice and Spencer.

"Alice thinks Greg is going to come after us. She said she saw him telling someone he was going to make me regret everything that has went down. She said he was completely sure of himself," I explained to him, my voice stressed and strained. I could feel my hands turning into fists, already panicking that something may happen to Alice.

Nick's lipped pressed tightly together and he thought for a long moment.

"When did she see him saying this?" he finally asked.

I hesitated, "I-I'm not sure."

"How did it come up?"

"She just...woke up and mentioned it..." I said lamely.

His eyes narrowed. "She woke up from a nap and said 'oh by the way Jasper, totally forgot to tell you this, but I saw Greg saying all this stuff and I'm just mentioning it _now_ instead of when I heard him because blah de blah?'"

"I...guess," I answered. I didn't know if Alice wanted everyone to know about her visions. So far, the only people who knew were Spencer and me.

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing! I just told you what Alice said. We think Greg is up to something and I needed your opinion on it."

He shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. Why would she tell you this _right_ now?"

"I-I don't know. You'll have to ask her. But not right away...she's really upset about this," I told him, warning him not to upset her more.

He looked over at her and his face softened a bit. He paused for a moment, obviously thinking and definitely knowing I wasn't telling him the whole truth. Finally, he spoke.

"He could just be blowing out steam. You know, talking to hear himself talk. Make himself look tough. It has been a while, now..." Nick suggested. There was some sense in it, but it still didn't ease my worries. Or Nick's. His eyes seemed tight around the corners, worry filling them as his eyes flickered to Alice again.

"Maybe I shouldn't stay here. I could find somewhere near Forks. I'm sure I could find a place in Port Angeles or something. Closer to Forks. In case something goes down...." He was worried now.

I shook my head in haste, knowing he would definitely be caught if he was seen anywhere around us or Forks.

"No." I refused the idea immediately. If he was closer to Forks, he would get caught and it would put us all in jail. It would be of no help at all.

"He might just be trying to act tough. He knows we are watching him as well," I blabbered on, throwing anything logical out into the air.

Nick nodded slowly, considering it.

"Yeah it could be..." he agreed, though we both knew that neither of us believed it. His eyes were hard now. He looked more like his old self as frustration pumped through him. It was shooting through me, too.

"We can't just run away. Alice said she would stay away from him and I'll always be with Alice. We should be safe... it's Forks, it's small. We'll stay in the open.. always around people if we have to be..." I suggested.

Hopefully all of those things would keep her safe. Maybe I could keep her around Emmett more, as well. She could go home with him when I had work...

I mentioned it to Nick.

"Yeah. Yeah...he's a big guy..." he said, his eyes torn.

"We should keep calm as well. Just assure Alice that it was just Greg being Greg. Nothing to worry about... we don't need her living in fear," Nick said. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"We'll make it through. We always do." He threw a hopeful grin at me.

"Yeah...yeah...we'll be all right," I said, my voice unconvincing.

Nick met my gaze, his eyes solemn and his face serious.

"We can't let him get to her, Jasper."

I nodded, "I know."

He shook his head slowly. "We can't--he won't--he might--Greg--he doesn't..." He struggled to get his point across, but I knew what he meant.

"Greg is a manipulative and cruel person. No mercy. If he touches her or even looks at her the wrong way, I'll kill him," I said, my voice low and more serious than ever.

Nick patted me on the shoulder. "You're not alone." We stared at each other, the intensity of the words lingering in the air.

Finally, he raised his eyebrows and attempted a smile. "Now, put on a happy face."

He turned me around and we walked slowly back to Alice, still unsure, but confident that we were going to keep her safe.

Alice was leaning into Spencer for support, but she seemed a bit more relaxed now.

"Come here, kiddo," Nick said, kneeling down to Alice with his arms wide.

She curled into him now, his arms wrapping around her, enveloping her in a protective hug.

Spencer got up now that she was being taken care of and walked to me.

"What are you going to do?" he asked nervously. His eyes flickered back to Alice every few seconds, not sure if he should take his eyes off of her.

"We can't really do anything that we aren't doing already. I'll keep her away from Greg and make sure that she is always with someone. Keep her in the open and protected." I informed him, my voice coming out more unsure than I would have liked.

Spencer noticed.

"You could keep her here. He wouldn't have any idea how to get here. She would be perfectly safe," Spencer suggested, a little too quickly.

I knew that he was right and that she would be safe...but she had to live her life like a normal person. I refused to let Greg take that away from her.

"No..." I sighed, stress running through me. I ran my hand through my hair, but then noticed Alice's eyes on me. I threw her a quick smile, trying to seem okay. Nick caught her attention again and I looked over to Spencer, who was speaking again.

"School's almost done, anyway. She wouldn't miss much. Maybe I could drive her back just to take her finals...?" Spencer continued to suggest the idea, not caring about my refusal.

I let out a ragged breath, knowing that what he was saying was not unrealistic. It _could_ work...but...I didn't know...

"We'll ask her..." I grumbled. I was too stressed and I had too many thoughts rushing around my mind to argue with him.

Greg was capable of anything. There was no limit to what he might do to get back at me. I knew that he would have no problem killing Alice, and though that thought sent a shudder through my whole body, it was not the worst that he could do. There were many things worse than death. I had seen Greg in action. He'd make sure that whatever he did to her before actually killing her would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I suppressed a second shudder as my fists clenched in fury. He would _not_ get to her.

Spencer's eyes flashed with something. I couldn't tell what it was, but it bothered me. The protective side of me flew up.

I stepped away from him and walked over to Alice, Spencer on my tail.

Alice was sitting casually on Nick's lap, talking to him calmly. He had done a good job keeping her calm. She had a smile on her face and her eyes danced with laughter.

"Nick says Greg is just trying to be tough," Alice said as I sat down in front of them.

"Yes, we think so," I told her, offering her my hand, which she instantly grabbed and held in her lap.

Alice smiled softly at our hands and her eyes flickered back to mine, searching them for truth.

"But just in case, Spencer offered that you could stay here for a bit, with him and Nick," I suggested to her, keeping my voice as even as I could.

Alice swallowed and she looked up at Spencer, a soft look on her face.

He sat down beside me, looking at her the same. And there was that bothersome feeling again. I didn't like that he looked at her that way, but I hid my annoyance. I understood the type of relationship that they had... it just still irked me a little.

She sighed quietly. "Thank you, but I'll be fine in Forks. I'll stay with Jasper and stay safe. I promise. Don't worry, okay?"

Alice spoke in a calm, sweet voice, touching Spencer's cheek for a long moment. She tried to assure him as well as she could.

I couldn't help but let the relief fill me. Even thinking of her not being with me for a few days made me feel terribly uncomfortable and even a bit empty.

"'Kay," Spencer whispered to her, his eyes never leaving hers. They broke the connection, though, as Alice looked back at me.

"And you would never let anyone get me, right?" she quoted herself from earlier, when she was trying to convince me to help her free Nick.

She smiled widely at me, letting go of my hand and reaching out both of her arms, like a little girl, for me.

I took her out of Nick's lap and sat her into mine.

"Never. Ever," I replied, hugging her tightly into me. I took a deep breath of her smell, letting it calm me. Something in my stomach was still cringing in worry, though. I had always been worried about what Greg might do... _very_ worried. But now that she had had the dream... it was like it was just proving my point.

"I think you'd go insane if I stayed here, anyway," she smirked playfully, leaning up to kiss my chin softly. My jaw muscles relaxed at her touch.

"You already drive me insane," I threw back at her playfully, smiling down at her.

"You love it," she sang as she chuckled. Her voice was lighter and becoming more cheerful by the second. The fear from the dream was wearing down.

"Wanna head back to the cabin?" Spencer asked, getting up from his seat and dusting his shorts off.

I leaned my head forward to ask Alice. She nodded and jumped up.

"Aww man. Do we have to mom?!" Nick whined to Alice, getting up with an angry look on his face.

Alice gave him a sharp warning look.

"Don't give me mouth like that or you are grounded!" Her voice rose, but was obviously playful.

Nick did the trademark Alice move and stuck out his tongue at her immaturely.

"Kids..." I mumbled, grabbing my shirt from off of the towel.

"Don't even," Alice grumbled, grabbing the shirt and stuffing it into the backpack. My eyes widened in shock, but I recovered as I saw her eyes sparkling with mischief.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I picked up the sunscreen, water bottles, and the towels, stuffing them into the bag as well.

Nick tugged his shirt on and Spencer just put his shirt on again without buttoning it up. I was sure Alice was enjoying all of this.

"Why do you like clothes so much if you won't let me wear them?" I asked Alice with a large smirk spreading across my face. I heard Spencer burst into laughter.

"That's a good question!" he said through his laughs, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Alice looked at us both and shrugged sheepishly.

"That _is_ a good question..." she murmured, not knowing the answer. She flashed me a bright smile and handed me the backpack and I put it on my back.

Once we all had our stuff, we started to head out.

"You mean I have to _walk_ this time?" Alice gasped dramatically, when Nick didn't throw her over his shoulder again. She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out just a bit, giving Nick big puppy eyes.

Nick groaned loudly, melodramatic, like Alice.

"You want me to carry you? After five games of volleyball and Frisbee? Well, sure, why not... not like I ever get tired. I'm Super Nick!" Nick grumbled, but in a playful voice.

He waved Alice to his back. She grinned wickedly and jumped onto him, winking at me. She always got what she wanted. Who could ever say no to that face...?

"You do realize that you are incredibly spoiled, right?" Nick asked her as we walked.

"Mm-hmm!" she said affirmatively with a grin.

"Kay. As long as you know," he said with a smile.

We walked back to the cabin, listening to Alice and Nick bicker over her taking him shopping before he left for Texas. Both Spencer and I watched in amusement.

Listening to them was interrupted by my phone ringing in my backpack. I set it down and grabbed the phone as everyone waited for me.

"Hello?" I called into it as I picked it up. I continued walking, not wanting to slow anyone down. Alice threw me a curious glance.

"Jasper?" I heard Edward's calm voice speaking into the phone.

"Hey Edward, everything all right?" I asked him, a bit concerned. He didn't usually call me. Actually, I didn't think he had ever called me. I wasn't even sure I had his number.

"Yes. Well, relatively. I was just curious as to whether or not you knew that your friend Nick had escaped from prison this weekend? Coincidentally, the day you and Alice left for camping," Edward said into the phone. I could hear a bit of amusement in his soft, questioning voice. I smirked back, myself, knowing he couldn't see me.

"What?! How could he get out of jail? Aren't there guards? Did they catch him? Is he all right?" I asked, my disbelief actually sounding real. The fake concern for my friend seeped into the words.

I heard Edward laugh quietly against the phone. "You would know better than me," was all that he said, the amusement much stronger now.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I rejected perfectly, not giving in, even if he could tell by my calm tone. I was a very skilled liar.

"All right. I was just calling to warn Alice and you that there have been cops around here. They came to our house and searched it. Esme and Carlisle are a bit confused, but they're not dumb. I think they've figured as much as I have. Anyway, the cops are waiting for you both to come home. They need you for questioning, but didn't demand to know where you were, because there is no proof that you had anything to do with it. They're watching us carefully, but have lessened their persistence after some investigating. Apparently, a cop pulled you over for speeding and the warning was on record. They questioned the officer who pulled you over and he and his records say that it was only you and Alice in the car. Lucky for you that happened..." Edward explained, his voice smooth and calm, even though I know he knew we were criminals.

"Thanks for the heads up, Edward," I replied to him, not giving it totally away.

"No problem. May I speak to Alice for a moment?" Edward asked in his usual polite voice.

I stepped forward and tapped Alice's shoulder with it, not answering him.

"It's Edward," I informed her as she put it to her ear.

"Hey Edward!" she sang happily into the phone, the rest of us silent, trying not to give away how many of us there were.

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded to herself.

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled into the phone a bit guiltily. Then her face turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Not my fault!" she chuckled into the phone, her one arm tightening around Nick's neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Okay, I'll try. Thanks Edward, love you," she called into the phone happily before shutting it. She threw it back to me.

"What was that about?" Nick asked before I could. Alice smiled widely.

"Edward thinks I am being a bad influence on you," she said, her laughter ringing through the forest like wind chimes on a tree.

I rolled my eyes at her. Edward had known that I wouldn't have tried it without Alice's persistence. He knew our relationship better than I thought.

"You _are_ a bad influence on me, but I don't mind. You can be a bad influence on me as much as you want," I sang quietly into her ear, reaching up to it.

She smile widely and looked back at me with dancing eyes. She leaned down and we shared a quick kiss, since we couldn't hold it in this awkward position.

"Did you want me to put you down? I don't want a make out session on my back," Nick chuckled, loosening his grip on Alice's legs.

Alice shook her head and gave me a peck on the cheek, then turned around to hold onto Nick.

"What did he call about?" Spencer asked me, concern in his voice. I hadn't explained it to them.

"The cops searched our house and were waiting to question us. Luckily, a cop stopped us on the way here for speeding and gave us a warning, so it is on record that it was just Alice and me in the car," I informed him with a satisfied smile, knowing that my plan with the speeding ticket had worked.

"Oh okay, good," Spencer breathed with relief. He threw me a small smile and turned back to walk the path.

As we arrived, I stayed outside, grabbing my cell phone from my pocket, deciding to call Davis.

Before I could, Alice jumped off of Nick's back and came over to me as Nick and Spencer took our stuff inside.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Calling Davis," I answered with a smile.

She grinned and threw her arms around me, "Okay. I'll be inside with Nick and Spencer."

I held her tightly, not taking any time with her for granted. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

I watched her dance back into the house, keeping my eyes on her until Nick met her in the hall. It was not too early to start keeping extra attention on her.

The phone rang about five times before Davis picked up.

"Hello?" I heard my dad's southern accent slipping into the word, since he was breathless. He had probably run for the phone.

"Hey," I grinned, even though I knew he couldn't see. It was good to hear my dad's voice. It made me feel like him coming back wasn't just a dream.

"Hey kid! How's the cabin? How's Alice doing? Did everything go okay with everything else?" Davis threw out the many questions in one breath, but I noticed he didn't directly mention Nick. This was good. The less we mentioned him, the easier it would be to keep everything secret.

I heard him trying to steady his breathing as I answered.

"Everything is great! Everything went smoothly, everyone is doing great," I informed him happily, sitting down on the wooden steps, leaning my back against the railing.

"Really?" he said in surprise, "That does sound pretty great. I'm glad, I was worried. Then the cops have been searching the woods, the school, and your house, looking for Nick. I assume you've heard?" Davis said lamely, his voice calmer now and he seemed content.

"I did hear. I guess that's expected, though. It's not very often a prison break happens in _Forks_," I chuckled softly, stretching my legs out.

"Oh! I've got some great news. You'll be excited." Davis' voice grew a bit louder in his own excitement.

"What?" I asked anxiously, sitting up straight.

"One of my friends called in saying one of their football scholarships fell through and they have an opening. They said they'd give you a go. Guess where the scholarship is for?! A university in New York!" he answered before I could guess.

I felt my own excitement grow as well, a smile growing over my face.

"New York?" I asked, not able to fully believe it. If I got this scholarship, everything would be perfect for Alice's future and mine. _Our_ future.

"Yes!" Davis yelled, happy he could please me and make it up to me, again, for leaving me.

"That's...wow. Awesome! Thanks, Dad!" I told him, my voice full of the happiness and excitement I was feeling.

My whole body seemed so relaxed at the moment. It was like everything was starting to be okay. I didn't have to be tense and ready for a fight. I didn't have Greg ordering me around. I didn't have Steve beating on me when I looked at him the wrong way. I no longer had to watch Nick rotting in a jail cell. And I never felt alone anymore... it was as if everything was perfect right now. If I got this scholarship, Alice and I could start our life in New York and leave any lingering stuff with Greg behind us...

"Anytime, Jasper." I could hear the grin in Davis' voice as he spoke. He was a good father...the one I needed. The one I had never had before.

"Now, go have some fun! I'll talk to you when you get home. Say hello to Alice for me. Bye!" he ordered me and shut the phone before I could say anything more.

I shut the phone with a soft smile playing on my lips. I jumped up off the step, not being able to hold in my excitement.

I threw open the cabin door and strolled into the living room. Alice was sitting on the couch with Spencer. The TV was on, but it didn't look like they were watching it. They had probably just been chatting.

"Alice!" I said happily from where I stood, a few feet away from the couches.

She looked up and grinned widely, probably seeing the happiness on my face.

"Jasper!" she replied, not moving from her seat. "How is Davis?" she asked curiously, patting the seat beside her.

I walked over and perched the couch's armrest.

"He's fine," I said quickly, trying to get to my point. "But guess what?" I asked her excitedly, with a huge grin.

She pressed her lips together and thought, a small smile on her lips.

"You're pregnant?" she asked jokingly. I raised an eyebrow to her curiously.

"Not as far as I know... that would be interesting," I mumbled, amused. She was quite the unique one...

She grinned, "Okay, good. I might've been a little concerned. Hmm. Youuuu discovered buried treasure while on the phone with Davis and we're all now really rich?"

"No--and you're already really rich!" I told her.

She shrugged and guessed once more, "You saw a purple cat."

"I did not see a purple cat, no." I was practically bouncing in place as she guessed.

"Ok I give up. What?" She quit with the ridiculous guesses and waited for me.

I plopped down on the couch beside her and grinned.

"I might get a scholarship in New York!" I announced to her happily.

Her face was calm for a moment as it went through her mind. Then it hit her.

"Really?" she squealed loudly, jumping up and hugging me tightly.

"Yes!" I said back, hugging her just as tightly to myself.

Spencer looked at us for a moment, his face blank of any expression, and then something flashed through his eyes. I didn't like whatever it was. It really bothered me. I was usually good at reading people, and he was not sending out a receptive vibe. But he covered it quickly and got up, patting my shoulder.

"Congratulations," he grinned down at me, the look in his eyes changing to happiness.

"Thanks, man," I replied to him. Alice smiled widely to him as I did.

As Alice began to speak, he strolled out of the room, a little too quickly.

"Then we can live at my parent's house!" Alice's eyes widened in excitement, her hands fell from my neck and into my hands.

"Or we could live in the guest house, even! Sort of have our own place...unless you have to live at the college, of course. Though it would probably be more expensive to live on campus. Not that it matters, much, either way, if you're on scholarship. And I can work at the company now, too! And maybe take a few classes at your college...start officially learning the business...!" she squealed, bouncing in her seat.

I felt an odd, ripping pain hit my stomach, like someone had punched me. All of those things Alice could have been doing already, if I wasn't holding her back here. She could have already been working at the company...already taken a few simple classes, maybe...

"It'll be perfect! You and me in New York," she announced, jumping onto my lap and crushing her lips into mine. The passion and excitement flowing into the kiss helped soothe the pain in my stomach.

"I wouldn't want to go without you," she whispered against my lips, as if she had suddenly read my mind.

"I wouldn't want to live without you," I whispered back, kissing her very softly and pulling back, gazing intensely into her eyes.

"You won't ever have to," she vowed, taking my face in her hands and kissing my forehead.

It was a promise that meant everything in the world to me; it made my world even more perfect at this moment.

**Author's Note: awwwesome! Everything is looking to go so perfectly for Alice and Jasper…except the little Greg thing. Stupid greg… and what's with all the looks from spencer? Hmm, we shall see I guess. Oh and I thought I should inform you all that Hope will be coming to an end, not for a little bit, you maybe a few more weeks of Hope but sadly it must come to an end.  
Also, don't forget to keep voting for Hope, the link is still on my profile! We are going to try and get you another update on Wednesday!**


	43. His pain, My Guilt

**Author's Note: We made the Wednesday update! Woot! Enjoy the chapter! **

Hope Chapter 42- His pain, My Guilt

_APOV_

The last two days had been amazing.

If Nick had thought he died and went to heaven when we were at the beach, then I had definitely thought the same this weekend. Being with Jasper, Nick, and Spencer for the weekend had been perfect... and even more so when they were shirtless.

It got even better when we had went out for dinner. Spencer had made reservations at a very formal restaurant. Spencer and I had fun teaching Nick all about 'proper dining etiquette' and he had loved it. By the end of the night, we had molded him into the perfect gentleman. He mocked us, but played the role perfectly. I was impressed.

And to top it all off, the guys had each dressed in suits, looking sexy as ever. Heaven was so nice to look at!

Jasper enjoyed making fun of me for swooning over them, but it wasn't my fault! I couldn't help it! Any girl in my situation would have been swooning.

Sadly, our weekend was coming to an end. It was Sunday; the day we had to leave.

It was still morning, but I could feel the coming goodbyes in the air. It was in the way that everyone looked at each other, not sure if they could say goodbye.

Jasper and Nick had taken a walk together this morning. Both of them came back a bit tense, their eyes troubled. They put on smiles for me, but I was still concerned. They had always been together...supported each other... and now they would be leaving each other.

A million worries ran through my mind. What if Nick couldn't control his anger without Jasper? What if Jasper couldn't stand being away from Nick? What if Nick didn't get along with Davis? What if the cops found Nick?! I knew that we had made the right decision doing this, but I couldn't help but worry...

I knew that the same questions were going through every one of our minds. But we still had Hope. This could be a new start for both of them. Nick would start his new life in Texas and Jasper may be starting off new in New York... it was the right thing to do. Saying goodbye was the right thing, for now. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't even _really_ a 'goodbye.' Just a 'see you soon.'

"Alice!" Nick's voice boomed through the room, causing me to jump out of my worries.

Nick came jogging into the room and I looked up at him curiously.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked, a small welcoming smile spreading onto his face. He walked over to me, his hand reaching out for mine.

"Of course." I grinned happily at him, grabbing his hand so he could pull me off of the couch.

I noticed that Nick's face was already showing a difference from just two days ago. His eyes were bright and playful. They weren't tired and the black bags that had been under them were gone. His voice had taken on more of a cheerful tone. He was already becoming Nick again. The thought of him doing so well, already, caused my worries about breaking him out to disappear. It had been the right decision.

"We'd better tell Jasper though, so he doesn't worry," I reminded Nick. Jasper was already becoming his protective self again. His eyes would follow me through a room like he was waiting for something to jump out at me. He was tensed and ready for a fight at any moment. I kept trying to relax him, but it was becoming harder to do...

"But he may get jealous!" Nick smirked, squeezing my hand in his and pulling me into his side. Then he let our hands fall apart as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hale! I'm taking your girl out for a 'walk!'" Nick yelled up the stairs loudly. The mischief in his voice caused Jasper to come to the top of the stairs.

"Alice, you have my permission to hurt him if he touches you," Jasper joked, walking down the stairs to meet us.

"Yes!" I cheered, bumping my hip into Nick's playfully.

Nick just rolled his eyes dramatically and gave me a quick mock-fearful look.

"I might be too afraid now! Alice could do some serious damage to a man of my size..." Nick said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"You'd be surprised…" Jasper grumbled.

We exchanged a knowing look. Jazz knew that everyone thought that I was innocent and weak, but I could at least defend myself. He had always said that I was crazy... I blamed him for any craziness though. I learned it all from him.

Nick burst into a fit of laughter.

"Who would have thought we'd end up like this? Being afraid of this little pixie..." Nick chuckled, squeezing me tightly into him. There was a fond look in his eyes as our eyes met.

"Definitely not me." Jasper shook his head, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I knew it all along," I grinned, stepping out of Nick's grip and hugging Jasper.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead very lightly.

"You cheat, though, my little psychic," Jasper whispered into my ear playfully.

I giggled, partly due to his words and partly from the feeling of his breath tickling my neck.

He noticed my goosebumps and blew against my neck softly, teasing me.

"When you get back, it's you and me in the Jacuzzi," he said quietly, so Nick couldn't hear. His voice was husky and rough.

I felt a rush of excitement flow through me as I turned my head up slightly to meet his eyes. His gaze sent a wave of love through me. He took me in, the love and adoration pouring through his stare.

Nick cleared his throat loudly.

"You guys make me sick. So lovey _all_ the time," Nick gagged, sticking his finger in his throat in emphasis. "Gross."

"You're just jealous," I sang, tilting my head backward to stick my tongue out at him. Then, I turned back to Jasper and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"See you soon!" I chirped and slipped out of his arms, causing him to frown at me.

"Not soon enough," Jasper grumbled. I giggled, knowing he was looking forward to the jacuzzi.

Jazz started to turn, but flipped back around to look at Nick.

"And I'm watching you!" he warned Nick with a small smirk before flying back up the stairs.

Nick turned with me and his hand laid softly on my back.

"So, I was watching Dr. Phil last night and someone was talking about their problems with their overprotective boyfriend…" Nick mumbled as I smacked him across the arm.

He grinned widely and shrugged.

"Just thought you might need some tips!" he added innocently, looking like a perfect angel. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"I thought he wasn't protective enough?" I questioned him, "I recall _someone_ saying that none of my boyfriends seemed to care about my safety..."

Nick pressed his lips together and thought for a moment.

"Well," he started slowly, still thinking, "he has his priorities wrong. He is protective about you being with _me,_ but not you being with guys with _guns_. You have a weird boyfriend," Nick chuckled, amused by Jasper.

He opened the door for me and we stepped out into the warm sun. I glanced over at Spencer washing his car. Naturally, shirtless.

Nick looked at him too. "You have very strange taste in men, Alice..." he concluded with a wink.

"_I_ think I have great taste," I chuckled, concentrating on the warmth of the sun. I would definitely miss this weather. Forks was so rainy and cold... it hadn't rained once this weekend! I loved it!

Nick laughed loudly, carefree.

"I'm sure a lot of men will be pulling over for your car wash, bud," Nick snickered playfully at Spencer.

Spencer pulled up from cleaning his windshield and whipped the hair out of his eyes, giving us his knee-weakening smile.

"I'd bet you would be first in line, Nick," Spencer joked, spraying the hose at Nick.

Nick squealed like a little girl and I burst into laughter.

"Keep wishing," Nick grumbled, still playful though. He wiped his wet arm across my shirt and I slapped his arm away.

"Don't even!" I warned him, pointing a finger up at him forcefully.

Nick took a quick step back away from me and put his hands up in surrender.

"Wimp," Spencer chuckled from the car, throwing a quick wink at me.

"No, he's just smart. He knows he'd get his butt kicked!" I threw a wide smile at Nick and he shrugged, admitting the truth.

"Come on, kiddo," Nick grumbled, grabbing my arm softly and tugging me forward.

Spencer went back to washing his car as he saw us walking away. I wrapped one of my arms around Nick's waist and walked with him. He shortened his stride so it'd be easier for me to keep up.

"You all packed up?" Nick asked, his voice quieter than usual. It was soft and caring.

"I guess, mostly. It's just Jasper's stuff lying around that's left," I replied, looking over the forest we were in. It was so tranquil and quiet... just us and the animals.

"Good…" Nick murmured again, quietly.

We walked silently for a few minutes, walking to nowhere in particular.

"So…" Nick breathed a bit awkwardly. It was odd. There usually wasn't any type of uncomfortable silence between us.

"Have something on your mind?" I asked him, my voice amused, but also curious.

Nick's lips pressed tightly together and he sighed, stopping us.

"I'm just worried," he sighed in defeat. He walked over to a log sitting in the forest and sat down on it. I walked over and stood in front of him.

"Worried about what?" I asked softly, touching his hair lightly, pushing it out of his eyes.

His eyes were hard for a moment, then returned to their soft gaze.

"You," he stated, as if it was obvious, "and Greg. Well, not worried about _him_. Worried about what he'll do…" He ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly.

"It's like a never ending fight with him," Nick growled angrily, not looking at me anymore. He gazed off in the far distance, fury burning in his eyes. He went on.

"He's so smart and he can really read people. He might seem like a total bastard who doesn't know anything, but he isn't. I wish it would be that easy..." Nick ranted, balling his fists like Jasper usually did when Greg came up in conversation.

"You are so innocent...so fragile...and _good._ He can't just go after you! You didn't do anything wrong…" Nick's voice faded into a whisper as his eyes looked over me. He shook his head in defeat.

I didn't try to speak, knowing he was getting it all out. But he looked so very troubled, almost panicked. He started shaking his head faster now.

"Tell me. Tell me everything he said. Tell me who he was talking to. Was he talking to you? If he was, why were you around him?! Or was he showing off to someone in the gang? Did he say anything clearer about what he was "going to do"? Tell me what you heard, exactly..." Nick threw the questions out in a flash.

My mind was swirling in confusion, trying to keep up with him. My mouth opened, but didn't seem to work. All of my concentration was on trying to figure out what he had asked.

"Give me something, damn it!" Nick hissed angrily, frantically, after a minute of my silence.

He froze suddenly and looked away from me, ashamed of himself. I watched as he sighed sadly, relaxing his fists now, so they weren't balled up.

"I'm sorry, Alice, that was totally uncalled for. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sorry..." he apologized, patting the place on the log lightly beside him for me to sit.

I obeyed his gesture and sat, taking one of his tense hands, holding it in my lap.

"It's okay," I told him earnestly, rubbing his hand softly with mine.

"Thank you..." he whispered, looking at our hands.

"I saw him talking to someone..." I answered one of the questions I had understood.

Nick calmed down a little bit at that answer.

"Okay, who was it?" Nick was calmer now, speaking slowly and softly, probably feeling bad for the outburst.

I shrugged, lying. He didn't know that I knew Kenneth and he didn't know about the dreams. How would I have been around both Kenneth and Greg? Kenneth doesn't come into Forks... I had to bend the truth a little.

"Oh..." Nick frowned at this, disappointed.

"And all he said was that he was going to make Jasper regret everything since you came along?" he questioned.

"Yeah…" I answered, the fear creeping back into my thoughts. What if he actually got me when Jasper wasn't around?

My eyes widened and Nick automatically took his hand out of mine and wrapped his arm around me.

"Nothing's going to happen, Alice," he assured me, rubbing my arm soothingly, "because you are going to stay away from Greg, correct?" he asked me for the billionth time in the last few days.

I sighed, but knew it was only for my protection.

"Correct," I confirmed, feeling like a broken record. Nick smiled gratefully at me and kissed my forehead.

"Then everything will be fine. Just be smart. Please, for me, be smart about things," Nick begged, his eyes looking just a bit amused, probably remembering all of the dangerous things that I had done since he met me. Then his gaze shifted to look very protective and worried.

"I'll be smart. I don't want to die, you know," I smirked, trying to lighten up the mood. I nudged him softly to the side and he raised a doubtful eyebrow at me.

"It seems like you do half the time... messing around with guys with guns and breaking people out of jail..." he smiled back playfully.

I was relieved that his anger was fading away now.

"Are you going to be okay here?" I asked, changing the subject, but not on purpose. I was truly concerned.

Nick's eyes tightened slightly and he nodded.

"Of course," he answered after a silent moment. He tilted his head down and grinned widely at me. His eyes seemed truthful.

"It'll be a bit different, but I'm sure I'll get used to that old boyfriend of yours. He doesn't seem so bad. And if you found him boyfriend-worthy, then I guess I trust him a little," he said in a casual voice. Then the grin appeared back on his face, shining brightly.

"Plus, I think we will be spending a lot of time on the beach!" Nick chuckled happily.

I laughed with him, but rolled my eyes. I was glad that he was happy, though. He needed to be around people, but I couldn't see Spencer spending every day on the beach, surrounded by a billion girls. It would be any _other _guy's heaven...

I sighed involuntarily. He just needs time, I told myself again.

"You'd better take care of my boy Jasper for me, though. He'll need it. He is hopelessly lost without me," Nick explained, his eyes sparkling a bit. They dimmed after a moment at the thought of leaving Jasper.

I laid my head on Nick's shoulder and nodded.

"I think I can take care of him. And if he ever misses you, I think I can find a way to distract him," I assured him with an innocent smile.

"Ew," Nick grumbled shortly, giving me a disgusted look.

I grinned. "_Anyway_, you won't be away from us for long. We are going to come visit you in the summer. It'll only be a few weeks 'til you see my adorable face again!" I informed him with a bright smile.

He seemed to relax his tense muscles a bit at that information as he sighed.

"A few weeks? Really?" he asked, just to be sure.

I turned a bit in my seat, looking straight at him.

"Yup. You can't get rid of us that easily!" I laughed, slapping his cheek twice softly.

He grinned widely, his white teeth bright and shining. He pulled me into a tight bear hug and growled.

"Come on, let's get back to the cabin," I said, jumping up.

He followed my lead and pushed off of the log, his hands far down in his jean pockets.

"Okay," he breathed quietly.

We walked in a calm silence back to the cabin. When we got there, Spencer was perched on the back of his car, staring blankly at the sky, a calm look on his face.

"Can I borrow her?" Spencer asked as he noticed us. He slipped off the car and walked over to meet us half way to the house.

"Borrow her? Meh. You can _have_ her!" Nick joked. This time he nudged me softly with his hip.

"Fantastic!" Spencer grinned, looking over at me, his dark blue eyes dancing happily. It sent a wave of something through me, causing me to shiver.

Nick raised an eyebrow and I pretended not to notice. Spencer seemed to, however, and his eyes searched mine for a short moment before he turned back to Nick.

"I figured you would need something to drive around in...so, here." Spencer threw a key ring with a key on it to Nick, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Check behind the cabin," Spencer instructed him. He turned around to face me, putting a hand on my back lightly, motioning me to walk with him.

"You got him a car?" I asked, but I wasn't _too_ surprised. He was like me and I had bought Jasper a car. We had money and we spent it on people and clothes. That's about it.

"Sure! I don't wanna drive him around!" Spencer chuckled, obviously joking. He wouldn't have minded... but he had wanted to do something nice for Nick.

"I guessed it'd be a little tough for him to be without you guys, so I thought I should give him something to get his mind off of it a bit..." Spencer explained with a casual shrug.

"That was sweet of you, Spencer. Thanks." I threw him a wide grin and he shrugged it off again, but his face was pleased.

"Not that a car could take anyone's mind off of you," Spencer said quietly with a small smirk. He didn't look at me, speaking to the trees.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I heard Nick's booming voice shout through the forest and Spencer and I broke into laughter.

"Maybe not, but I'm sure it'll help him," I replied softly, still laughing.

Spencer nodded in agreement and turned the corner, touching my elbow to guide me with him. I looked at him for a moment, realizing that he was leading us to a certain place.

"Where are we going?" I questioned him suspiciously. I saw a smile tugging on the corners of his lips and he turned his head just a bit to me, his dark hair covering half of his eye.

"Be patient, hun," he chuckled, not giving me a clue.

I sighed loudly and dramatically, but he didn't say anything. He just kept looking ahead with a smirk.

I took drastic action, pouting my lower lip. After sticking it out just a bit, I moaned.

Spencer's head snapped to look over at me instantly, just as I knew it would. He looked me over, thinking I had been hurt, but then noticed my lips and big puppy eyes. He laughed louder than usual.

"Don't even try that. You're such a little whiner!" He shook his head in amusement and stopped, touching my bottom lip with his thumb, trying to push it back softly.

"Tell me," I said quietly, trying to persuade him.

He shook his head, refusing.

"Please!" I pouted again. He groaned at me.

"You'll see faster if you hurry up," he said, waving his hand as he started to walk again.

I sniffed loudly and he sighed even louder than my sniff.

"You're killing me," he growled, which I had never seen him do before. He walked back to me and tilted his head down to mine, smiling.

"We are going to a place we used to go. It was our spot... no one else knows about it," he told me, defeated. But he didn't seem to mind.

As he leaned down to me, for the first time, I was able to smell what his breath was like. It was minty, flowing cooly over my face as he spoke, his head just above mine.

"Oh," I breathed back, shaking my head a bit, trying to get out of his gaze.

"Happy now?" He chuckled and pulled back from me, taking a step backward.

"Yes!" I informed him knowingly.

I skipped forward, walking beside him, eagerly wanting to see this place from the past.

He seemed just as eager as he kept up easily with my quick skipping.

"Alice..." Spencer said quietly as we walked through a smaller trail in the forest now.

"Mm-hmm?" I murmured softly, still concentrating on the trail.

"Never mind," he mumbled.

I looked up at him and noticed that he was chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"No. Please tell me?" I coaxed him, touching his arm lightly, causing him to stop.

"It's nothing, really," he swallowed, causing his Adam's apple to bob up and down. I knew he was lying.

"Liar," I grumbled, taking a step forward. He immediately met my stride. He watched me carefully, worried that I was angry.

"I'll tell you when we get there," he assured me, turning us around another corner swiftly.

He led me down the path for a bit, then towed us off of the trail onto a grassy area for a few minutes. He finally turned us one more corner before he stopped.

I looked up to see a little clearing. It was a tiny spot beside the lake, looking as vast as the ocean. There was a single big tree with the rope swing that I had seen in a picture in Spencer's room. It was a plain little clearing with a bunch of flowers around it, all natural. The sound of the waves from the large lake pulled it all together beautifully. The view was gorgeous.

Spencer breathed a deep breath in, looking satisfied.

"It's beautiful, Spencer," I breathed quietly, walking toward the water, watching the waves come in and out.

Spencer just nodded in response and went to sit against the large tree.

"We used to spend a lot of our time here..." he explained to me, picking up a little daisy and twirling it around in his fingers.

"Oh, you mean we spent time out of the Jacuzzi?" I gasped playfully and went to sit beside him.

He laughed his musical laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, sometimes we took a break from it," he replied with a mischievous look sparkling in his eyes.

"Sometimes…" he repeated, throwing me a quick grin before looking over the water.

"So, what were you going to ask me about in the forest?" I questioned him curiously, pulling him back from the zone he had slipped into.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes at me.

"For someone who has lost their memory, you have a pretty good one..." he grumbled, but had a small smile lingering on his lips.

I shrugged innocently and waved my hand for him to continue.

"Fine, fine. It's just..." he paused for a moment and looked into my eyes, "How do I know you'll be okay?"

He seemed troubled, his eyes filled with worry and fear. His jaw muscles tightened as he spoke again.

"Jasper seems pretty shaken up about this guy, which means it serious. How do I know if I let you go back there that he won't hurt you? I know I lost you in a way, but I can't lose you completely..." He shook his head quickly and painfully at the thought, his eyes looking like they were memorizing my face.

It felt like I had been reassuring people way too much on this topic. Greg didn't even have to do anything to torture us. All he had to do was just threaten us and we would live on the edge...and then I would die by going insane from saying I'd be fine all the time.

"Spencer. You aren't going to ever lose me completely. I'm going to be fine...Jasper will be watching me. And he is already overprotective and worried. He isn't going to let me out of his sight. Greg is just trying to look tough; no one is going to hurt me. I promise." I tried to sound as convincing as I could, but his eyes seemed to be taking me in, the worry in them making me unsure.

"You can't promise that," he frowned, looking away from me, back at the lake.

"I wish…" he started, but then stopped and pressed his lips together so tightly that they turned white. He was trying to stop himself.

"What? What do you wish?" I asked quietly.

"This would have never happened before!" he finally let it out in defeat, frustration pumping into his words. He surprised me by cupping my face in his hands.

"I never had to worry that I'd never see you again," he whispered, his eyes locking to mine, "and now all I hear about is you being in danger. You are with Jasper when he is around tons of people that are extremely violent and have major troubles... and they all carry guns! How am I supposed to sleep when I think of you being there? For a small town it has pretty big problems...." Spencer rambled. His voice wasn't angry... more pained and worried. He opened his mouth to say more, but I put a finger to his lips.

"Shh," I instructed him, taking his hands off of my face and holding them in my hands, causing him to instantly relax. The worry slipped from his eyes, like nothing had been wrong a moment ago.

"We are going to come to New York, remember? You won't have worry much longer... everything is going to calm down. It'll just take a little time, Spencer. It's your turn to be patient." I smirked, giving his hands a reassuring squeeze and he sighed contently.

"Time had better move fast," he grumbled, pulling his hands out of mine, which surprised me.

"Can't wait to have my partner at the company back... it's been lonely." He smiled softly at me, and then shifted his gaze to the calming water in front of us.

"No more irritating interns," he sighed happily and I laughed at him, happy that the mood of the conversation was changing, but still a bit surprised by it.

"It couldn't be that bad," I giggled, leaning against the tree with him, watching the lake. He gave me look of annoyance, but the annoyance wasn't for me.

"Oh it is! If one more of them asks me out, I swear, the problems with violence in Forks will look like nothing compared to what I will do." Spencer threw me his knee-weakening smile and shook his head in disbelief.

I laughed at his annoyed look and patted his head.

"Don't worry! Once I'm there, they won't dare to bother you. I'm like the crazy psycho ex girlfriend," I joked with him and he rolled his eyes at me. I saw a flash of pain in his eyes as I said the last part, but he tried to hide it from me.

"I don't know, they are pretty persistent. Our mothers have already made it very clear that I am not to date any of them," Spencer said, giving me a frightened face, "and if those crazy ladies backed me up in a corner and then threatened me if I didn't back off, I would probably flee the country!"

I laughed at that. He was right; our moms could be scary sometimes, especially when it came to us to being together.

"You shouldn't listen to them, though. You need a nice, pretty, smart girlfriend... especially one that loves clothes. If you like one of them, you should ask them out!" I told him, my voice serious now.

His bright playful eyes hardened instantly and he closed them tightly.

I watched him carefully, not sure if I had pushed him too soon. He opened his eyes and stared out into the horizon for what seemed to be a long time.

The tension started to settle in, but I wasn't sure if I should say something or let it go, so I sat with him in silence, staring out at the lake. I admired the beauty of it and tried to calm my nerves by listening to the waves lapping against the land.

After looking at the lake for a few moments, I looked around at the meadow, appreciating its beauty, smiling as I watched a butterfly land on a nearby flower.

I felt Spencer's gaze on me and turned to meet his eyes. I almost pulled back at the emotion that was in them.

"Spencer, are you okay?" I asked softly, concerned about the level that I had upset him when I had suggested that he dated other girls.

"Alice, I don't know..." he said, shaking his head. He got up quickly and walked away from me.

I bit my lip before getting up to follow him. He walked further away to another tree that had a wooden swing hanging from it by ropes and slowed down as he looked at it.

"Spencer, please talk to me..." I started, lightly grabbing his arm to turn him to face me.

He surprised me by whipping around at my touch, his eyes wide, almost pleading. He reached to grab me by the shoulders as his eyes burned into mine.

"Alice, do you really not remember this place?" he demanded, his voice breaking. His reaction shocked me. I didn't know how to respond, but he continued.

"You don't remember me pushing you on this swing after we climbed the tree to tie it up there? Or holding hands and jumping out into the lake? You don't remember kissing in the flowers, under the stars? That night was so...amazing. You were so amazing...." He swallowed hard at the memory, and I felt a lump in my own throat.

"You can't recall the time we made that wish on the shooting star? And you really don't remember us standing in this exact spot the first time I told you I loved you?"

I felt my lip trembling as the tears that were welling up in my eyes spilled over, cascading down my cheeks.

Spencer grasp on me tightened and he shook me a little, his emotions running wild. "Please remember, Alice! Please say you remember...!" he pleaded, his tone desperate.

I tried so hard to remember. I tried to think of anything I could recall about swings and shooting stars, but there was nothing. It was just a blank slate.

Part of me really wanted to remember this place... the fresh smell of the flowers and the trees... kissing Spencer under the stars... I wanted those memories. I truly did. And it wasn't because I loved Spencer in that way. My heart belonged to Jasper, now. But at one time, it belonged to Spencer, and it wasn't fair to him that he could remember those times and I couldn't. I couldn't remember for him. I tried, but every time I imagined it, I could only see it happening with Jasper...

I couldn't admit that to Spencer. He was already losing it. That confession would break him.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I-I tried... but I can't...I don't...." A sob caught in my throat, stopping me from speaking anymore.

He loosened his grip on my shoulders before turning away from me. I caught a glimpse of his face before he turned around, and I could see that my words had hurt him, anyway.

I wiped my face of the tears and looked away, letting him compose himself. My inability to remember my life was ripping him apart, even after all this time. I felt terrible about it, but I didn't know how I could fix it. The only way to fix it would be to remember again, and I couldn't get my brain to do that...

I took in a deep breath and calmed my nerves, trying not to think about how much Spencer must have been hurting. My mind briefly remembered the day I had caught him taking the pills. He wouldn't say anything about it, but I wondered, once again, what they had been. Was he having nightmares, sort of like me? Did he need them to sleep soundly? Or were they something else? And was it my fault he was taking them?

"We'd better start heading back. Jasper will be worried," Spencer said quickly, all of the sudden. He didn't look back over at me.

"Spencer..." I noticed his hands ball into fists in his pockets, which was odd. Was he angry?

"Look at me, Spencer," I said in a pained voice, knowing it would work.

His eyes flew down to mine, but then he realized that I had tricked him into meeting my gaze.

"Spencer, I really want you to find a girl that you can love again..." I whispered, figuring I had nothing else to lose.

He sighed, his eyes full of pain.

"Alice. I can't..." His voice was so broken that it made my stomach tighten in pain. I noticed his eyes flash red and he gulped.

"You have to try sometime, Spencer. I want you to be happy..." I sighed, staring into his face.

He breathed heavily, trying to keep his emotions controlled.

"Not now..." he breathed raggedly. I noticed that all of his muscles were tensed with stress.

"Not yet..." he whispered, touching my hand with his for just the shortest second.

"We need to get back though..." he attempted a smile, trying to recover the happiness and ease of the earlier conversation.

I frowned deeply, but nodded, remembering what Jasper had said about giving him time. It was just so hard to see him like this...

I got up and we walked beside each other through the trails. It wasn't a calm, peaceful silence, like it had been with Nick and me. This was more pained and tense. I hated to leave him like this. Guilt and regret poured through me.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as we neared the cabin now.

Spencer just turned and kissed my cheek softly.

"You didn't do anything. It's all right, hun. You shouldn't be apologizing... I am insanely stubborn, just like you. It just takes time," he told me. His voice was sweet and comforting for some reason, the worries about him fading a bit.

He suddenly seemed so content with his life, even though he wasn't. He was becoming so used to faking it, it almost seemed real…

"I'm going to try. I promise," he concluded as he stopped at the house. He nodded, as if to confirm it.

The look in his eyes was determined, but also hurt. So extremely hurt. He was in pain at the thought of letting me go...

Spencer was hurting because I couldn't remember him. And even though I knew he would never admit it...and that I couldn't help it... I still felt like his pain was my fault.

**Author's Note: Spencer is trying to let go of her now?! NOOOO SPENCER DON'T! wait, I am suppose to be trying to help Spencer? Sorry Jasper! The goodbyes are coming soon, can you feel it? It's going to be sad :(. But tell us what you thought of the chapter! Loving the reviews everyone!  
oh, I guess I should inform you that Hope **_**is**_** ending, but don't get too worried; there will be a sequel! The sequel will be starting right after, so none of you will go insane, and I won't either!  
If you love Hope don't forget to keep voting! We are half way through the month, we are half way there! Can't wait for the results!**


	44. Goodbye for Now

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Here is ANOTHER update for this week. The final goodbye. *sniff* enjoy the chapter!**

**Special thanks to my Beta for putting up with all my documents probably flooding her inbox! And for putting up for my swooning of Spencer! Thanks for the extra help and having the same passion for Hope! **

Hope Chapter 43- Goodbye for Now

_JPOV_

I was sitting in Spencer's room, playing on his new game system with Nick, when I heard the front door shut.

I put my head up and tried to look out the door to see if it was Alice. When I did, I heard a loud sound come from the TV.

"Player 2 wins!"

Nick punched his fist into the air victoriously.

"Oh yeah! Who's the master?" he grinned, taunting me. He punched me in the shoulder and I laughed at him, rolling my eyes.

"That wasn't fair. The door distracted me..." I complained good-naturedly to him.

He wiggled his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I'll have to thank Alice!" Nick cheered, jumping off the couch.

I followed him and felt a sudden dreadful feeling spread through my body as I thought of leaving Nick behind today. I knew that this was what we needed to do... it would be better for him. But the thought of living without him was…wrong? We had always been around each other. We had hardly gone a day without seeing each other since we had met. He always had my back...

"Don't look like that," Nick said as we walked down the stairs. He seemed to sense my mood.

"Toughen up," he snickered, putting me in a tight headlock, dragging me across the room toward where Alice had come in.

"Let go of me," I growled at him, grabbing his tight grasp and flinging his arms off of my neck. I immediately put him into a headlock while I was at it.

"Are we interrupting something?" Spencer smirked as he and Alice appeared in the room. The tone of his voice didn't match his expression, though. His voice sounded dull and pained, but he looked at us like he was happy and joking.

I glanced to Alice, who was the opposite. Her expression showed everything she was feeling. Her eyes were a bit red and she looked terribly sad.

I instantly let go of Nick and stepped forward to Alice, opening my arms for her. She snuggled into my enveloping hug.

"No, you aren't interrupting anything," Nick grumbled as Spencer stepped toward him, "but you can join in!"

I watched Nick whip around Spencer and throw him into a tight headlock. Nick didn't seem to notice Alice's distress.

"What's wrong, darling?" I asked her softly, kissing her forehead encouragingly. She tilted her head up, her chin resting on my chest.

"Let's just say it was an emotional walk," she whispered. Her eyes turned away from mine to look at Spencer and Nick, now wrestling like ten year olds.

"Are you all right?" I asked, pulling up one of my hands to run it through her short hair. She gave me a weak smile.

"Yeah," she assured me, kissing my chin tenderly. Then, her weak smile turned into a wide grin and her eyes sparkled a bit.

"Nothing the Jacuzzi won't help!" she said, bringing herself up a bit to kiss my lips for a long moment. Then she pulled back and slipped her fingers between mine. I grinned happily down at her.

"Well, if that's the _only_ thing that'll make you feel better...we must do it," I chuckled, tugging her forward quickly.

I stopped for a short moment, realizing I should let Spencer know what we were up to before he felt even worse.

"Spencer, we are going to use your Jacuzzi, okay?" I asked him, just to make sure it was okay with him.

I had the feeling that he didn't usually say no to people... he was a people pleaser. He looked up from his fighting match with Nick and looked unsure for a moment, his eyes flicking to Alice's. Then, he shook his head, trying to push something from his thoughts.

"Sure, sure," he shrugged it off, jumping back into his fight too quickly.

I picked Alice up, threw her over my shoulder, and hurried up the stairs. I held her tighter as she struggled to get out of my grip.

"Jasper! Put me down!" she growled at me as we entered our guest room.

"Not so tough now, are we?" I teased.

She punched at my back. She hit hard, but I was too used to it for it to hurt at all.

"Put. Me. Down," she demanded again. When I didn't listen, she bit me.

"Ow!" I yelled. I threw her down on the bed lightly, putting my fingers to my neck to check for bleeding. "There! Happy?"

She grinned innocently. "Yes, thank you."

Her grin matched my own and I couldn't even pretend to be mad at her.

"Biting was a good move," I complimented as I leaned down to kiss her slowly, not being able to hold it back any longer. I respected Spencer and her enough not to kiss her as much when he was around, but now he was with Nick and she and I were all alone.

Alice's hand moved onto my biceps and squeezed them tightly as she sank into the deep kiss.

I snapped back up, standing up straight and turning around, leaving Alice stunned and breathless.

"Jazz!" Alice whined, knowing I was teasing her.

I just turned my head a bit, throwing her a large grin. She gasped a bit at the smile and stared. I felt a smug expression creeping on my face and I turned back around to pick out our bathing suits.

She got up and leaned over me, massaging my shoulders.

"You can't do that," she whispered angrily into my ear before kissing it softly.

"Sure I can," I mumbled as she continued down my neck, nipping at it playfully. I leaned my head back against her, sighing at the feeling the touch of her lips was giving me.

She knelt down behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she worked on my neck. Then she moved back up to my ear, sucking on my earlobe.

"Mmm," I hummed, a smile playing on my lips.

Then the connection with her ended as she stood up quickly, grabbing her bathing suit out of my hand.

My mouth dropped open a bit. The disappointment spread over my face, but once I saw her, I growled. She had the same smug expression that I had had earlier.

She skipped off to the bathroom happily.

"And she calls me a tease…" I grumbled to myself, getting up and shutting our door and locking it, just in case. I changed quickly, sitting on the bed afterward to wait for Alice. She came out in her bikini, still having a cocky look on her face.

She skipped over to me and offered her hand, which I immediately grabbed onto as always.

"What was the emotional conversation about?" I asked suddenly, a bit unsure if I should.

Alice didn't seem too taken aback by it, though. It seemed like she had expected the question, but still she remained silent for a moment, deep in thought as we walked down the hall to the Jacuzzi.

She didn't start to speak until she was sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi, her feet dangling into the hot water. I picked one of her feet up and started to massage it, coaxing her into speaking.

"He was just worried about me going back to Forks. You know, because of Greg and everything. He's afraid something might happen… then it went downhill from there... I knew it would happen sometime. He needed to snap at some point…" she mumbled, more to herself then me though. She seemed far off, as she remembered what went down.

I felt my muscles tighten a bit when she mentioned him snapping, though.

"Snap how?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing crazy..." she assured me, seeing the look in my eyes, "I know you told me to let him take his time, but I just wanted him to know that I wanted him to find another girl so he could be happy. I guess it caused him to finally react how he should have been acting the whole time. He begged me to remember...and his eyes looked so lost and his voice was pleading with me and I just… I just wish I could remember for him sometimes…" she sighed, looking at me now, a sad look in her eyes.

"It's not your fault, love. You didn't ask to forget your life," I said softly to her, standing up in the water. I put my hands on either side of her, leaning closer to her. She nodded slowly, still unsure.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason, though," I whispered, letting my breath blow into her ear lightly. She shivered involuntarily.

"If you hadn't forgotten, where would I be now? Dead probably…" I continued, and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Don't say that," she whispered in a broken voice. I brought my head up to see her eyes. She frowned and pressed her forehead against mine.

"I can't even imagine what life would be like if I hadn't met you," Alice whispered, her hand coming up to touch my cheek very lightly, like a feather against my face.

"I can…" I mumbled, frowning deeply, picturing what my life would have been. The gang fights... fearing to go home... not even thinking of my future because it didn't matter to me.... Before Alice, I had nothing to live for, useless relationships, a forever hard heart.

"I guess it was destiny," Alice smiled at me, trying to change my mood. She could probably see my eyes hardening.

"I just wish it could turn out as well for Spencer," she whispered, her eyes moving into the distance again.

I couldn't watch her like that any longer. I grabbed her softly and pulled her down into the Jacuzzi, gently, letting her get used to the almost scalding hot water. I then sat her on my lap.

"It will. It just takes time... it took me my whole life to find you. Everything good takes time," I assured her, kissing her between her shoulder blades.

"You're right," she admitted, her voice lightening up a bit.

"As usual," I added in, kissing the back of her neck. I felt her head shaking from side to side, and her body shook a bit as she giggled.

"Can I kiss you now?" I asked in a pleading voice, being dramatic.

Alice laughed even more and turned around, straddling me. I ran my fingers up and down her smooth, tiny legs.

"If you must," she laughed. It was a musical laugh... the one that always reminded me of angels because it was so beautiful.

"I must," I growled. I leaned forward, crushing my lips into hers hungrily.

She met the kiss with the same passion, her hands instantly in my hair, tugging to bring me closer.

I teased her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth immediately, wanting to taste me as much as I did her.

She moaned in pleasure against my lips and I smiled, kissing her harder. No one could have any idea how much I loved to kiss my Alice. I didn't even know how it was legal, it was so good. I couldn't help but be taken over by everything about her. The smell of her hair, the taste of her soft lips against mine, her tiny frame against me.

I slipped into my own personal heaven. I didn't even know how long we kissed for... everything just slipped away.

Alice broke the kiss, breathing heavily, her hair just slightly damp from the steam rising from the water. The moisture on her face had smeared her make up just a bit, leaving her eyes looking darker, but still so beautiful. Her slightly swollen red lips moved to my neck, sucking on it eagerly.

"You'd better not leave a mark. That could look really bad if we show up from a weekend alone and I have hickies all over my neck," I warned her, playfully.

She tilted her head up a bit and grinned wickedly at me. "Cover up works wonders," she said before she went back to sucking on my neck. I felt a chill rush through me, despite the heat of the Jacuzzi. It felt even colder than usual, since I was emerged in the hot water. I pulled her into me, feeling the warmth of her body against my chest. I loved the feeling of her bare skin against my own, so smooth and soft.

She nipped at my neck and I tried to control my breathing. She was driving me crazy...

"It's a good thing your mom lives all the way in New York. She'd die if she saw you in Spencer's Jacuzzi with me like this," I chuckled, letting her do as she pleased.

I let my hands travel up and down her spine, hardly touching her, making goose bumps appear on her arms to match my own.

"Yeah, she'd give you a few bruises herself," Alice giggled, moving her head down to kiss my chest, as she usually did, kissing every scar in sight.

I laughed, but it came out sounding weird as I moaned a bit at the same time.

"I'm sure it'd be worth every bruise," I grinned like an idiot, enjoying every moment.

Alice sat up a bit, her face in front of mine now. She looked much better than she had when we had entered the Jacuzzi. Her eyes were dancing in excitement like they usually did, and a smile played happily on her lips.

She leaned down to kiss me again, but I took her by the arms and pushed her off of me gently. I glided her through the water to the other side of the Jacuzzi and weaved my fingers through her hair, pulling her into me, our lips connecting once more. My other hand lightly rubbed her back, and then moved to draw circles on her stomach, tracing her ribs.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked into her flushed face with a smile. "My turn to tease you, now," I said quietly before kissing down her neck. I grazed my teeth on her collarbone and she took in a breath and closed her eyes. I continued to suck on her neck before I let my lips leave a trail of kisses down to where her heart was pounding. She breathed heavier now, moaning softly as I placed a light, teasing kiss right on her heart.

I grinned, suddenly stopping the teasing and brought my face in front of hers. "See? I can still tease..."

She shook her head, still breathing heavily, before pulling me closer to her. She hugged me tightly to her, my skin against hers, and pecked me lightly on the cheek. We sat like that for a moment, just enjoying being so close to one another.

Then I suddenly noticed a clock behind her. Three o'clock.

I groaned loudly and Alice pulled back with a very confused expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, concerned that something had went wrong.

"We have to leave," I pouted sadly. She glanced behind her at the clock and laughed softly.

"Don't worry, you can kiss me when we get home," she assured me.

I didn't move yet, still loving how close we were right now.

"But I want you right now," I whispered into her shoulder.

She pulled back to look at me and bit her lip before grinning. "Something to look forward to at home," she said, her eyes revealing that she didn't quite want to leave yet, either.

I sighed and forced myself to move away from her. She got out of the Jacuzzi and grabbed a towel from the hanger on the wall beside us.

"But we don't have a Jacuzzi!" I whined, getting up myself, pulling a towel off the rack.

Alice shook her head, looking amused, stepping forward. She kissed me on the lips tenderly and pulled back.

"We'll go out and buy one, okay?" she teased me.

I grinned widely and hugged her into me.

"Sounds good to me," I said happily, then let her go, tying the towel around my waist after drying myself off.

We walked back to our room together, grabbing dry clothes and changing into them.

Nick came into the room just at the right time as we were picking up our bags.

"Need any help?" he asked Alice, extending his hand for a bag.

She nodded silently and nonchalantly gave him a bag. Nick gasped at the weight of it and looked at it in disbelief.

"What is _in_ here?!" he questioned her in awe.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Just stuff," she replied, stepping out of the room. I threw Nick a look of pity as he carried the heavy bag through the bedroom door. He just shook his head with wide eyes.

After setting her heavy bag out near the car, Nick turned to her excitedly. "Alice, wanna see my new car?"

He grabbed her hand, not waiting for an answer, and dragged her back into the garage to show her.

I chuckled softly. He had shown me the car earlier. I couldn't believe that Spencer had bought it for him, but I was glad that Nick was looking happier and happier by the second.

I walked to the car, putting all of the bags in the trunk while Nick showed Alice his new car.

Spencer came over and leaned against the car. We were both awkwardly silent as we waited for the others. I decided to break it.

"So it was really nice of you to get him that car," I started.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, well... yeah. No big deal," he said modestly.

I nodded, not sure what else to say.

Spencer looked like he was sorry for something. There were a few times where he took a breath like he was going to speak, but then he stayed silent.

Before long, Alice and Nick came back around to the car.

"Well…" Nick mumbled a bit awkwardly now. They were both standing at the car with us and it was suddenly time for the final goodbyes.

Nick put his arms out for Alice and she jumped into them. They hugged tightly for a long moment, before Nick pulled her back by the shoulders.

"I gonna miss you kid," he said quietly to her, his eyes full of meaning and truth.

"I'll miss you too," she frowned, and hugged him once more. Nick kissed the top of her head.

I watched them, not feeling at all awkward. I knew that might seem weird, but I knew how they felt about each other. It was a bond like any sister and brother would have, and I didn't mind it. I was glad that she could be a sister to Nick and I understood the feeling. He was practically a brother to me, too.

Nick looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment, but then he pressed his lips together tightly before opening them to speak.

"Love you," he said very quietly. I was sure that it was something that he hadn't said in years, just like it had been for me.

Alice's eyes brightened at the words and she grinned.

"I love you too, Nick!" she replied back to him cheerfully, squeezing him tighter.

He tried to shrug it off, but his eyes were filled with happiness and love. He probably hadn't heard someone say that to him in as long as he hadn't said it.

"Now...listen to Jasper," Nick ordered her as he let her go and she stepped back.

She rolled her eyes at him, but nodded in reassurance.

I took my place in front of Nick now and didn't hesitate as I wrapped my arms around him. He slapped my back a few times and then pulled away.

"Be careful," he warned me, his voice low so they others wouldn't hear. "Watch your back."

"I will," I assured him, patting his shoulder encouragingly.

"You have fun here. We'll come see you after school's over," I told him, stepping backward.

He nodded, not making a sound. His jaw muscles tightened, holding back any emotion, just like me.

I stepped toward Spencer and offered him my hand. He accepted it in a tight grasp, shaking it. We both smiled at each other.

"Take care of that goof for us," I said to him, smirking when Nick scoffed.

"I'll try," Spencer chuckled, leaning over and punching Nick's shoulder.

"It's all right if I use knock him around a bit as a punishment, right?" he asked jokingly.

"It's your cabin! Do as you please!" I laughed, then looked at Nick. His mouth hung open in mock surprise.

"What kind of best friend are you?…" Nick grumbled.

I chuckled, but stepped away from both of them so that Alice could say goodbye to Spencer. I hesitated for a moment, but knew that she would be okay.

Both of them looked at each other for a long moment before stepping towards each other.

"Be safe, all right hun?" he begged of her, knowing as well as I did that she could be unwise about situations.

"I will," she whispered back. She opened her arms up to him and he instantly wrapped her in a tight hug. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him, leaning to the side to kiss his cheek. I noticed Spencer's eyes flash brightly for a moment, then dull again quickly.

"Don't forget to take your pills, in case you fall asleep on the way home. And call me when you get there so we know that you are okay. Remember, hun, to stay with Jasper once you are in town. And then once you are done with school you are both welcome to come visit here. Call me if you need anything, as always," Spencer rambled, as he loosened his grip on Alice. His hands lingered on her back.

"I'll take the pills once I get in the car and I'll call when we get home and of course I'll stay with Jasper. And I'll stay away from Greg as well." She shot that last part at Nick and he gave her an appreciative smile.

Alice continued though, "We might take you up on that offer, especially since Jasper has a new love for your Jacuzzi...and Spencer, you already know I'll call you." She ran a hand through his hair sweetly. I thought she might be trying to calm his nerves, since his grip on her back was still a bit tight. He was afraid to let go of her.

"Thanks," he whispered to her, leaning down to kiss her cheek, but only for a short second, before letting her go completely.

I went to open the door for Alice, but Nick grabbed my arm. He tugged me away from the other two, then cleared his throat and spoke.

"Call me if you need to talk. Or if Greg does _anything_," he pretty much ordered me.

"Yeah, I will," I assured him, nodding in confirmation.

"Okay," he mumbled, turning back around to the car where Alice and Spencer stood speaking again.

I opened the passenger door silently and Alice skipped over to it, kissing my cheek as she sensed my discomfort about leaving.

"Call me!" Spencer reminded her, stepping closer to the car.

"Call _us_!" Nick corrected him, giving Alice a demanding look. She just rolled her eyes at them both.

"Take care of _that_ for me," Alice instructed Spencer, pointing to Nick in humor.

Nick growled playfully at her and he stepped around the car to get her, but she ducked into the car quickly, shutting and locking the door.

"See ya soon," Nick said, patting my biceps. "And...thank you."

His eyes were very serious as he said those two words. I just smiled at him, not needing to say anything more.

"Bye Graham," I said to him, calling him by his last name, as we did when we were kids.

"Bye Hale," he replied, stepping back so that I could pass and get to my side of the car.

Spencer nodded goodbye to me and shut the door after I slid into it.

"Drive safely," Spencer instructed me, after I rolled down the window.

Nick nodded in agreement and tapped the hood of our car.

I nodded back to both of them and started the car up, then pulled slowly out of the parking lot.

Alice waved her hand out the window at them both and called goodbye to them.

As we pulled away, Alice sat back in her seat and looked straight out the front window. "Is it just me, or was that the longest, hardest goodbye _ever_?"

I chuckled a little. "It's not just you."

She sighed and rummaged in one of her bags, pulling out her sleeping pills.

As she took them, I reached into the back for a blanket and draped it over her. She grabbed my hand as I was about to pull away and brought it under the blanket with hers.

"Sing to me?" she asked softly, turning the radio off. She looked pretty tired, but I wasn't surprised. Having all of those dreams this weekend must have shaken her up. Plus, the whole weekend in general probably took a lot out of her.

"Of course."

I smiled softly and began to sing to her.

The long ride back to Forks was silent. Alice fell asleep almost instantly after I started to sing.

I turned the radio on and tried the best I could to drown my thoughts out. The worry started and just seemed too grown. Having Nick being away from me... I wasn't sure if I could stay stable. He always shook me back into myself, kept me in check, made sure I didn't do anything stupid. And I did the same for him. We looked out for each other...

I pushed the thoughts out as quickly as they came, looking at Alice, assuring myself that she would keep me sane.

We made it back to Forks in good time, but by the time we were pulling into town, Alice had a problem.

"Jazz, I have to pee."

"Okay, well...we're almost back...can you wait 'til we get home?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Really," she insisted, her eyes wide in earnest. She grabbed my hand tightly, her leg bouncing up and down.

"Why didn't you go before we left?"

"I _did_ ...it's been a long drive!"

"But you slept for the whole drive..."

"I know, I know, but now I'm awake and in desperate need of a bathroom, so..."

I sighed. I knew she wouldn't be able to last until we drove all the way through town and down the long road to our house. Plus, I didn't think my hand would be in one piece by the time we got there, she was holding it so tightly.

I pulled into the diner's parking lot and she practically jumped out of the car as we stopped. She waited for me, knowing the rule; now that we were in Forks, she was to go nowhere by herself. It was too risky.

I opened the diner door for her and automatically went into protection mood, my eyes flying around the diner, looking for any danger. Unfortunately, it all seemed to be here.

Alice slowed her pace as she noticed Greg lounging in a diner booth, his feet propped up on the table.

I led Alice to the girls' bathroom anyway, passing Greg as we walked. We ignored him and she went into the bathroom.

I felt a bit better, but kept my eyes on Greg and everyone else.

"Have a good weekend, Jasper?" Greg called through the diner. His table just so happened to be situated so that he was facing right where I stood. He had a wide grin on his face and the smugness in his eyes worried me. I tensed a bit, but answered. I knew if I ignored him, he might try to start something, and now was not the time.

"Yes, actually," I called back, my voice clear of any emotion.

I heard the bell on the diner door ring as Mack walked over to where Greg sat. He saw me and offered me a small, unsure smile, but turned back to Greg, saying something. Greg just nodded at him and then turned his attention back to me.

"That's good. Your girl doing well, I hope?" he asked, politely. That made me tense even more. My hands curled into fists reflexively.

"Yes," I answered stiffly.

He nodded slowly and pressed his lips together as if he were interested in the conversation.

"I'm glad. We wouldn't want anything happening to Forks' dear angel, savior of the lost, would we?"

He looked like he was going to snort, but his tone and words sounded sincere. But I knew better than to ever believe Greg's sincerity or trust him. He could strike at any moment.

"Nothing _will_ happen to her," I hissed, not being able to hold back my anger at the thought of her being hurt.

"'Course not," he agreed calmly, taking a swig of his beer that had been on the table.

He motioned for Mack to join him, as Mack was still standing silently beside the booth.

I momentarily felt bad for Mack. It seemed as if he had become Greg's slave. He was being pulled further down with Greg. I noticed that Mack looked oddly sad...it was very out of character for him to show any emotion other than his quirky, yet usually good-natured, sense of humor.

Before I could read too much into it, though, Alice skipped out of the bathroom. She slipped her hand between my arm and waist, holding my arm lightly.

"Ready?" I asked her calmly, trying not to show my worry or tension to her.

"Yup!" she grinned at me, walking forward with me.

"Alice!" Greg exclaimed happily as we neared his table, needing to pass it to get out.

Alice looked at him and just nodded once, politely.

"How was your trip?" he asked interestedly.

I noticed Alice's eyes shift off of Greg, though, and move over to the still silent Mack. He was now drinking a beer of his own, but he winked playfully at Alice in his usual greeting for her. I assumed he really hadn't mentioned anything to Greg, or I would have already been threatened with it.

She smiled back cheerfully at Mack, but I tugged her forward, silently reminding her that Greg was here.

"Fine, thank you," she replied simply, smiling politely at him as we stepped to the door.

"Good, good. Glad to hear it. Well, take care!" he called to us as we left the building.

Before we exited entirely, he threw me a look that was all too familiar. It was the look he got when he was sure of himself... when he knew his plan would work out.

My arm slid around Alice's waist, tugging her into me as we walked to the car. I had no idea what he was going to try to do, but I would not let him get anywhere near Alice.

**Author's Note: Greg… ick. Does he have something up his sleeves or is he just being cocky as always? Hmm. Time will tell. How did you fluff lovers like the Jacuzzi fluff? gooood stuff? And Nick told Alice he loved her! She is turning all of those hard hearted criminals into guys who would watch Oprah.  
OH! Important news to all Spencer fans! We have new pictures of him up on my profile, although we changed the person for him because we found someone who matches much more! Notice his amazing eyes. *sigh* Spencer…**

**Leave a review! A LONG REVIEW! And we are hoping to get another update up this weekend! (you gotta admit we deserve a good long review!) and don't forget to keep voting for Hope!**


	45. Opportunity

**Author's Note: Here is yet another update! Enjoy!**

Hope Chapter 44- Opportunity

_APOV_

Jasper seemed particularly quiet as we drove from Forks back to our house. His hands were clenched tightly around the steering wheel and his eyes were wide and alert. It was as if he was waiting for something to happen. I didn't say anything, knowing it was probably just from being in the presence of Greg. It always made him really edgy.

I laid my hand softly on his knee, squeezing it to try and calm his nerves. He automatically covered my hand with one of his, not looking away from the road though. We drove down the long driveway to our house; it was still bright outside, even though it was late evening now.

"Home." Jasper's tense jaw relaxed and he threw me a big smile. I noticed that Edward was sitting on the steps outside of the house. Jasper shut the engine off and looked over at me.

"Ready?" he asked, picking up my hand and kissing it.

"Yup!" I answered happily, opening the car door.

Jasper followed my lead and we both slipped out of the car. Edward stood up and walked toward us.

"Hi Alice. Jasper." Edward nodded a greeting to both of us, but I stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Edward!" I cheered, squeezing him close to me. Once I let him go, he threw me his trademark crooked smile.

"I take it you two had a pleasant weekend," he said, looking over both of our bright smiles.

"Yes, we did!" I replied, skipping over to help Jasper with the bags. Edward followed.

Before I could pick one of my bags up, I was suddenly in the air and then pulled into a tight grasp.

"Hey shorty," Emmett growled as he squashed me against his chest roughly.

"Missed you too Emmett," I giggled, hugging him back with the same tight grasp. I messed up his short hair with one of my hands.

"Hey! Watch the do, Pipsqueak!" Emmett grumbled, setting me back down on the ground. His face had his wide toothy smile on it.

Emmett raised his hand to mess up my hair back, but Jasper's hand was in the way in a flash, grabbing his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jasper warned him, a smirk growing across his face.

Emmett raised a curious eyebrow at him, a bit taunting.

"Really?" Emmett challenged, his eyes becoming even more playful than usual.

"Touch my girl and die," Jasper taunted back, pushing me behind him protectively.

Edward and I shared an amused look. They were such goofs.

"I would pay to see that!" Emmett laughed loudly, giving Jasper a look of disbelief, thinking Jasper could never take him down.

"Don't worry, it's a free show." Jasper flashed him a smug grin and plunged into him. He threw him back into the grass, pinning his arms behind his head.

Emmett looked a bit stunned for half a second before throwing Jasper off of him.

"You're getting slow," Jasper snickered, getting off of the ground and walking back to me. He tugged me into him and kissed my forehead, his face full of confidence.

Emmett snorted. "You'll see who's slow..." he grumbled, walking over to the trunk of our car. He picked up one of my bags and winced a bit, recognizing whose bag it was. He then stopped in front of Jasper as a huge smile formed on his lips.

"Nice neck, bro," his laughter boomed and Jasper touched his neck, confused.

I looked over, noticing a few light purple spots on his neck. I giggled with Emmett and stepped up to kiss one of the purple spots.

Jasper gasped in realization.

"I told you..." he grumbled at me, but his eyes sparkled as he looked down at me.

"Emmett!" Rosalie's voice shouted from inside the house.

"Yes, Rose?" he replied instantly. He looked unsure, wondering if her calling him was something good or bad.

"Better get in there before she decides to hurt you," Jasper warned him, letting me go so he could pick up the other two bags.

Emmett's eyes sparkled and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Punish me? Wouldn't mind at all," he chuckled to himself, walking back to the house with a skip in his step. I shuddered.

"Eww." I shook my head, trying to get the images out of it.

Jasper laughed, amused by my look, and I glared back at him.

"Jasper, may I have a word with you?" Edward asked, making me jump. I had forgotten he was there.

Jasper's head shot over to him, worried. He nodded and they began to walk away from me.

I stepped toward them, but Jasper gave me a look that meant for me to stay away. I felt a surge of anger rush through me; I hated being left out of things! And them trying to protect me...

I walked back to the car and grabbed my purse and blanket. Then I proceeded to the house, leaving them both outside. I hurried up the stairs to my room, flung the blanket onto a chair, and started to unpack the bag Emmett had brought to my room. I started taking the things out quickly and angrily, still not enjoying being left out of what was happening. It probably had to do with me and I should be able to help, or at least listen!

I threw all of the clothes into the laundry basket roughly. Then I suddenly remembered not saying hello to Esme and Carlisle. Feeling bad, I ran back down the stairs where Esme and Carlisle were watching TV. Carlisle was holding her hand lightly on his knee. It was such a casual touch, but their connection still seemed so strong.

"Hi!" I called to them, entering the room, skipping to sit beside Esme. Her face lit up with happiness and love.

"Hello dear, I didn't see you come in," she said quietly, but her arms pulled me snugly into her and she kissed my cheek.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked in a hopeful voice, letting me go.

"Yeah, we did. It was a beautiful place and the beach was fun!" I told her, my voice excited and happy now. My annoyance toward Edward and Jazz slipped away for a moment.

"Good! Looks like you got a bit of a tan too!" Esme commented, touching my arm gently. I grinned happily, noticing the bit of a difference in my skin tone.

"Women and their tans," Carlisle chuckled in amusement, giving his wife a fond look.

"It's like men and their sports," Esme teased him back, smiling adoringly at him. I felt a bit awkward, like I was disturbing their alone time, so I got up.

"I'm going to head up to bed," I informed them.

I hugged them both before I left the room.

"Sweet dreams!" Esme called to me as I stepped out of the room, leaving them alone.

I skipped back up the stairs to my room. Then I grabbed my pajamas and changed into them quickly.

I sat down on the bed and fell back lazily, feeling the tired feeling coming back into me. I heard someone tap lightly on my door.

"Come in..." I called, not bothering to get up. I could tell who it was by the footsteps.

Jasper entered and sat beside me on the bed, looking down at me sadly.

"Why are you in here?" he frowned, looking around my room. I snorted and shrugged. Was it that odd for someone to go into their own room?

"It's _my_ room..." I mumbled, grabbing a pillow and hugging it into my chest.

Jasper nodded slowly and sighed.

"You're mad," he stated, touching my lips that were turned down in a frown.

I shook my head at him in refusal.

"You would have gone to my room if nothing was wrong," he pointed out knowingly.

I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance. Why did he have to know me so well? I rolled over to face away from him.

"Darling," Jasper cooed, leaning down to skim his nose up my neck, taking a deep breath in.

I pulled away from him angrily.

"Don't," I grumbled, shoving my head in my pillows, Jasper sat up and cleared his throat.

"Edward was just keeping me updated on the police situation. They are stopping by tomorrow morning to question us both. I didn't want to bother you; you looked rather tired. I'm sorry for not asking if you wanted to be in the discussion. I didn't mean to upset you," Jasper apologized.

I peeked my head out from the pillows. He was staring intently at me, running a hand through his hair.

"Forgive me?" he asked quietly, offering me his hand hopefully.

I sat up and gave him a sorry look, feeling bad for my reaction. I think I was overreacting. I was just so tired from the whole weekend...

"Of course. But I'm sorry for being a little angry, I was just assuming..." I mumbled, slipping my hand into his, feeling the sense of completion run freely through me.

"Nonsense. It's understandable." Jasper shrugged it off, tugging me off of the bed and out the door, leading me to his room.

The smell of him blew over me as we entered his room. I closed my eyes and breathed it in deeply.

"Much better," Jasper smiled, shutting the door behind us and tugging his shirt and socks off.

I let his hand go and then jumped onto his bed happily. He followed quickly, throwing the blanket over us as he wrapped his arms snugly around me, enjoying my warmth.

"Pills!" he shouted out as he remembered, throwing himself back off of the bed and toward my room.

I sighed in relief at his memory, knowing I might not have had a very good night. Well, that was an understatement...

Jasper came back into the room a minute later with two pills and a cup of water.

"That was a close one," he breathed, handing me the glass and pills. I swallowed them, taking a long sip of water, and then put the glass on the nightstand.

"Thanks," I said gratefully, snuggling back into his arms.

"Anytime," he mumbled, his own exhaustion coming over him. He rested his head down on a pillow and sighed.

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered, kissing the top of my head lightly. My eyes shut immediately at the soft touch. Sleep swept over me just seconds later.

_____________________________________________________

I groaned a bit from the heat that was running through my body.

I had been snuggled tightly into Jasper the whole night and my body was sweating now from the unpleasantness of the intolerable heat.

I tried to wiggle out of Jasper's grip, but it was too tight.

"Jazz," I whispered, not wanting to startle him. He mumbled a bit, but then he took a long breath in and stretched his arms out, letting me out.

His eyes stayed shut and he fell right back to sleep. I hurried quietly out of the room and took a long, relaxing shower, taking my time, letting the heat relax me.

After showering, I got ready for school, even though it was still early, and then made my way back to Jasper's room. He was still fast asleep on his bed, breathing deeply and evenly.

I sat down beside him and ran my hand through his soft curls, playing around with them. I noticed he felt oddly warm.

A few minutes later, there was a quiet knock on our door. I got up and answered it. Edward was standing there, all dressed and ready for school, as I was.

"Chief Swan is here to question you two," he informed me. I noticed Bella step up behind him, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Bella!" I grinned, and she opened her arms automatically, ready for my hug.

"Hi Alice. Did you have a nice weekend? Edward told me you went camping," Bella said. She seemed to be in a good mood, a warm smile on her face, her cheeks a bit red.

"Great! It was fun!" I replied to her, taking a step back, looking down the stairs to see her dad standing patiently at the door. I noticed him eye Edward and Bella carefully.

I smirked, knowing how he didn't really agree with Bella going out with him. He seemed to prefer the boy I had met at the beach the one day with Bella; Jacob, I think his name was.

"I'll be right back," I said, before Bella could speak again.

She smiled, a bit amused.

I hurried into our room and leaned down to Jasper's ear.

"Wake up, Jazz. Chief Swan's here," I rubbed his back gently, again trying not to startle him, waking him up slowly.

"Why...?" he mumbled in confusion, rolling over to look at me. "What happened?"

I smiled lightly at him and kissed his cheek.

"Something to do with some guy named Nick escaping from jail the weekend we decided to take a vacation. Ring a bell?" I asked him, chuckling.

His eyes filled with understanding and he shot up.

"Right!" he said a bit loudly, jumping off of the bed, slipping an undershirt on in a hurry.

I watched him in amusement as he stumbled around in a rush. He turned around to look at me impatiently.

"Coming?" he asked. The sleep in his voice was thick and his eyes were still half shut.

I skipped over to him and wrapped my arm around his waist, trying to support him a bit.

"Yup, let's go," I said to him, stepping forward. He walked a bit slowly, still waking up, I guessed.

"I'll answer the questions though, okay?" he told me, not really offering it up for negotiation.

I just nodded and led us out of the room.

"Mornin'," Jasper murmured to Edward and Bella, who were still standing in the hallway outside our door.

He didn't wait for them to answer back, though. He continued walking, holding the railing on the stairs tightly as we walked down.

"Good morning," Chief Swan greeted us as we made it to the bottom of the stairs. Jasper offered his hand out to him politely and Chief Swan shook it.

"Good morning, Chief Swan," I greeted him back cheerfully. I could talk right now; it wasn't questions.

He smiled widely at me, his eyes crinkling just a bit.

"How about we go sit down?" he offered, like it was his own house.

Jasper nodded and we walked to the living room and sat down.

Chief Swan put down a tape recorder, recording the conversation.

"Everything you say will be on record from this point on, is this okay?"

"Yes," Jasper and I said in unison.

"I'm sure you were informed that Nick Graham has escaped from our jail." His voice suddenly became serious and official. He looked straight at Jasper.

"Yes, we heard," Jasper confirmed, leaning forward in his seat. His shoulders were tense. He was obviously worried that he might say something wrong and give it all away. It was like him to worry more than necessary.

I knew that lying was natural to him after his rough life, though. I wasn't concerned. I rubbed his back softly, encouraging him to relax. He seemed to grimace more, though, and I gave him a curious look.

"Carlisle told me you went camping for the weekend, is that right?" he asked, looking straight into Jasper's eyes, then into mine, carefully watching us.

"Yes, we went camping. Just the two of us," Jasper nodded, his voice serious and sounding truthful.

Chief Swan was silent for a moment, then nodded.

"All right. We won't have to ask for proof. Apparently you were pulled over by another police officer, who gave you a warning on record. This confirms that it was just the two of you for that time, but can you prove that it was just the two of you for the whole weekend?" Chief Swan continued questioning us.

"No physical proof, since we didn't interact with anyone else while we were gone. All I can do is give you my word that yes, it was just us the whole weekend," Jasper told him smoothly and sincerely. I started to believe him, myself.

"Okay. Did Nick ever speak of trying to escape or tell you a plan?" Chief Swan asked slowly, his eyes very questioning now, like he knew what the answer would be.

"No. He did not," Jasper answered truthfully. Nick actually had never spoken about it.

Chief Swan turned his head to me.

"Do you have any idea where Nick would have gone, Alice?"

The question took me off guard, since Jasper was the one who would know. But Chief Swan looked at me very carefully, reading every expression on my face.

Jasper turned his head back to look at me, sending me an encouraging smile. I noticed his eyes looked a little glassy, and I briefly wondered why.

"No... I don't know where he would have gone," I lied, keeping my eyes locked on Chief Swan's to prove my honesty.

He narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"What about you, Jasper?" he asked him.

Jasper shook his head.

"No idea," he replied, leaning back in his seat now, more relaxed.

"Hmm. Okay. That's all I need from you for now. Thank you for your statements. If you have any information please call," Chief Swan thanked us before shutting the recorder, but he spoke again.

"I really hope you two had nothing to do with it. You are good kids." He frowned, like he had doubts in his mind. He probably did have some doubts, since we were the only ones in town to visit Nick. Jasper _was_ his best friend, and that was probably known around town.

"You don't have to worry about that. I am straight and stuck on it," Jasper said honestly, standing up as Chief Swan did.

He seemed unsure about Jasper's answer, but he nodded.

"Good to hear. Well, you two have a good day...and if you wouldn't mind, don't leave town for a little while...just in case we need to question you a bit more," he requested.

"Sounds good. Thanks Chief Swan," I said cheerfully. Jasper reached out to shake his hand.

Chief Swan ducked his head in a goodbye and turned to leave.

"Bye Bells!" he called up the stairs with a smirk on his face as he heard a crashing noise; probably Bella tripping over something.

I chuckled myself and stood up as Chief Swan let himself out of the house.

Jasper groaned and let himself fall across the couch, lying down. I noticed he looked a bit pale.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked in a small voice, kneeling down on the floor in front of the couch.

"Mmm, yeah. I'm just feeling a little out of it. Probably just tired," he mumbled, taking in a deep breath.

I ran a hand gently up and down his arm and he grimaced as goose bumps appeared on his skin. I stopped and tilted my head to look at him.

"Want me to get you something?" I offered. He opened his eyes to see me and slowly got up.

"No, I'll be okay," he murmured, standing up a bit dizzily. He swayed a little on his feet and I grabbed his wrist.

"No, lay back down Jazz," I insisted, lightly trying to push him back down. He grabbed the armrest of the couch.

"I have to get ready, darling. Now give me a kiss and I'll be fine." He smiled weakly at me and leaned down.

I looked at him, very unsure. His eyes looked tired and droopy and his face was drained of color.

I stood on my tip-toes and obeyed him though, giving him a soft peck on the lips. He didn't try for more, which told me he really was sick.

"I'll get you some coffee," I told him lovingly. He just nodded, thankful, and headed up the stairs to get changed.

Jasper got ready and we ate our breakfast, ready to go to school. He still looked just as sick as earlier when we left the house...

I insisted on driving and he fell asleep on the way to school. I wasn't surprised at all when I got called to the office after my first class. Jasper was sitting in the nurse's office, looking worse than ever.

"Hey," I whispered, running my hand through his moist hair. He was sweating, apparently trying to break a fever. He closed his eyes and let his head fall onto my shoulder. His breathing was rough and ragged. I wrapped my arms very gently around him.

"We should bring you home," I said quietly, but he shook his head weakly.

"No..." he grumbled into my collarbone.

I rubbed his back gently and kissed his hair.

"You're sick, Jazz. You _need_ to go home and rest," I said in a more official voice, trying to make him understand that I wasn't kidding.

I had never seen him so white and sick... well, not since he was in the hospital.

"You need to stay for class... it's important. Finals are starting next week," he breathed, but then groaned loudly.

I cringed a bit at the sound. It made my stomach tighten, feeling sick with worry.

"I'll come back after I take you home, okay?" I suggested to him.

He shook his head again, refusing any suggestions.

"No. I'm staying with you," he growled forcefully, his head tilting up a bit to look me straight in the eyes.

"So when Greg does something you can pass out trying to protect me? He'll see how sick you are. It might even make him try something right in front of you, just to taunt you. Go home. I'll stay with Emmett and I'll be fine," I assured him, tugging him a bit to stand up so we could leave the nurse's office.

Jasper got up slowly, but he didn't seem so sure.

"Edward will drive you home and I'll stay with Emmett anytime I'm out of class. You can call me every time I'm on break and check on me. All right? You need to go home, Jazz," I told him, walking him slowly out of the room, both of my arms around his waist.

"I don't know. I think I'm feeling a bit better," he lied.

I frowned deeply at him and he sighed, but flipped his cell phone open.

"Edward, could you drive me home so Alice can keep the car? I think I am coming down with something," he slurred into the phone, his words a bit hard to understand.

"Thanks," he grumbled, sounding like he was dying into the phone.

We walked to the parking lot together and I sat him down at a picnic bench as we waited for Edward.

"Walk with Bella to and from class, if you can. Please," Jasper whispered. I could see the panic and worry in his eyes as Edward neared us.

"I'll be careful. Promise," I vowed.

I leaned down and tried to kiss his lips, but he turned his head so I kissed his cheek.

"I don't want you sick, too," he explained sadly for his actions.

I smiled softly at him, reassuring him that it was okay.

Edward approached us and looked Jasper up and down with a frown.

"You _think_ you are coming down with something? That's a bit of an understatement," Edward mumbled. He put his arm around Jasper's shoulder as he tried to stand, supporting Jasper's weight a lot better than I could.

"Feel better. I'll see you soon. Don't worry," I told him, kissing his chin tenderly and stepping back.

"If I feel better I'll drive back. Love you, darling," he murmured, reaching out weakly to touch my cheek.

I frowned at his statement, but they began to walk away.

"Love you too, Jazz!" I called, but not too loudly, not wanting to cause him more pain.

He waved weakly and dropped himself into Edward's Volvo, leaning his head against the window after he shut the door.

I did as Jasper said and caught up with Bella, walking to gym with her. Edward had informed her of Jasper's worries.

They had coordinated things pretty impressively. Edward and Bella also picked me up after gym and walked with me to lunch. Emmett had already bought me lunch, so I wouldn't even have to step away from them. Then Emmett walked me to Biology, but I didn't go into the class right away. Instead, I stepped away as Emmett left, pulling out my cell phone.

"You okay, darling?" Jasper questioned as he answered on the first ring, seeming a bit dazed and sleepy.

"Oh, did I wake you?" I frowned. I should have thought of that before calling.

"No, I was just laying down, it's okay. But shouldn't you be in class?" he asked, a bit worried.

"Is someone with you?" he questioned, a bit of anger slipping into the question.

"I am just outside of the class. I could scream and everyone would come running. There are people around... but I wanted to check on you..." I explained, sitting down on the grass and leaning against the side of the building.

"Okay..." he sighed, though his voice was still a bit concerned. "Was gym class okay?" he asked softly, his tone turning into a different kind of concern.

"It was fine. I missed you, though," I said truthfully, not liking the feel of school without him with me.

He laughed very weakly.

"Was Davis picking on you?" he joked, but I vaguely heard him groan in the background. He had pulled the phone away from himself to try and prevent me from hearing.

"What hurts, Jazz?" I asked quietly.

"I'm okay. Slight fever... a little dizzy... a little achy. I just need to sleep it off. Probably from the craziness from over the weekend, that's all," he said, trying to brush it off.

"You should sleep," I sighed, not really wanting to hang up though.

"No, love. It's okay," he said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes, knowing as well as he did that he was not okay.

"I'm going to go to class anyway. You'd better be sleeping when I get home," I ordered him in a demanding voice.

He chuckled lightly.

"I'll try, but the bed is so empty without you," he whined.

"Are you calling me fat?!" I gasped melodramatically.

Jasper snorted in the background, but laughed. He took in a short breath halfway through, though, and I felt bad for making him laugh. It obviously hurt him a little.

"Not even close. You are the perfect size, darling," he sang. Even with his weak voice, he seemed to captivate me.

"See you soon. Be careful, love," he whispered. Then I heard the phone click.

I put the phone in my purse and stood up, wiping the back of my pants off. I was just about to head into class when something caught my eye.

I looked up and noticed a guy sitting at the edge of the parking lot, tossing rocks onto the gravel road in front of him. I took a few steps forward curiously.

I started to recognize his frame; it was definitely Mack. He was alone for once.

I knew that Jasper would be mad, but I couldn't help myself. All I could remember was how Mack had looked in my dream...so I started walking to the spot where he sat.

"Hey," I greeted him casually, causing him to jump up, tensed and ready for a fight. He instantly relaxed when he realized it was just me, though.

"Alice," he breathed in relief, smiling widely at me.

I sat down where he had been sitting and he sat too, a few feet away.

"Did you finally decide to try it out with a real man?" he tilted his head to the side, giving me a half smile, winking at me. His tone was joking, friendly even.

I shook my head and laughed quietly at him.

"Not yet, sorry." I smiled at him and his hardened eyes seemed to soften just a bit, making me smile even wider.

"Well, the offer is always open," he told me, tossing another rock through the parking lot. "I can share with Jasper," he joked with a laugh.

"I don't think Jasper would agree to that..." I smirked, giving him an apologetic look, playing along with him.

He pouted a bit and threw another rock.

"Greedy guy..." Mack grumbled jokingly. "Speaking of the greedy guy, where is he?" he questioned cautiously, knowing that Jasper wouldn't want me to be around him.

"Sick," I admitted truthfully, which seemed to surprise him. He just nodded.

"Don't tell Greg that..." I mumbled, regretting what I had said for a moment. I had forgotten how loyal Mack was to Greg. I needed to think before I spoke....

"I won't. I didn't tell him about your little jail break either," Mack informed me, sounding nonchalant. He threw me a meaningful look.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully at him and slid a bit closer to him, carefully though. I noticed his whole body stiffen, but then relax more than it had been before.

We sat in silence for a moment. I ran my thumb absentmindedly along one of the rocks as he threw a few more.

"You're not high today," I suddenly stated, boldly.

He chuckled somewhat bitterly. "No...no, I'm not high today."

I looked over at him and bit my lip, trying to see him more clearly, to understand him a bit more.

He glanced over at me, realizing that I was looking at him, and I gave him a friendly smile.

"I love your smile," he said smoothly in a quiet voice, staring at me. He met my eyes, showing me what I had been looking for. A glimpse of Mack, his guard down, for just a fleeting moment.

I smiled even wider at his openness.

"Yours isn't so bad either," I complimented him back.

He smiled, a different smile than usual. This one was a real one.

"You remind me so much of someone I used to know..." His voice was very quiet when he said this. His averted my eyes again, this time staring into the sky, just like he did in my dream. He was looking up at her. At Katie...

I wanted to know what had happened to her, but I wasn't even supposed to know about her.

"Really?" I asked softly, lying back in the grass, feeling the sun on my face. It felt so odd to have a warm day like this in Forks.

"Yeah..." he breathed, looking over at me now. He cleared his throat, as if he realized he was letting himself get too close. I literally watched his eyes became a bit harder.

"Jasper probably wouldn't want you to be _here_ with _me_..." he said, a bit sadly. But then he smile wickedly.

"He'd be jealous," Mack said with a smug expression.

I just rolled my eyes at him as I smiled up at the clouds.

"He won't have to know..." I murmured.

A shocked look flew across Mack's face. He was obviously surprised that I would ever defy Jasper's orders or what he wanted.

"Greg probably wouldn't want you _here_ with _me_ either...?" I threw back at him, questioning him slightly.

Mack chuckled under his breath and rolled his eyes like I had done to him.

"He won't have to know," he quoted me, throwing me a playful wink.

He laid down beside me, looking up at the clouds, his face becoming more calm and relaxed than I had ever seen it before.

"So did you actually go camping this past weekend?" Mack asked in an amused voice, tilting his head sideways to see mine.

I chuckled and met his gaze.

"Yes, we actually did," I confirmed matter-of-factly.

He laughed. It was a soft laugh, but I could already feel him letting his guard down more through it.

"Mack!"

We heard someone shouting his name from a distance. I froze, thinking for a moment it might be Greg. Both of us shot up from laying in the grass.

It was one of the other gang members, I could tell from the jacket. Not Greg, though.

Mack's eyes went back to rock, which wasn't noticeable unless you were looking as closely as I was.

"We'd better go before Greg comes out," he warned me, standing up quickly.

He offered me his hand like a gentlemen and I accepted it, partly surprised. It didn't catch me off guard when he kissed the top of it softly, though.

"'Til we meet again," he chuckled and threw me one final wink before jogging off to the waiting guy. I watched in amusement as he ran off, looking back one last time, his eyes sparkling just slightly.

Maybe Spencer was right, maybe I could save Mack too.

**Author's Note: Is it true? Can Alice actually save another guy? What do you think? And is it just me or is Mack totally adorable! In a messed up, lost kind of way! Well, I hope you enjoyed all the updates, leave a review! And don't forget to keep voting!**


	46. Hidden Behind a Mask

**Author's note: hey everyone.. here is your midweek up date! I hope you enjoy it**

Hope Chapter 45- Hidden Behind a Mask

_APOV_

After my little meeting with Mack, I headed straight back to class, apologizing for being late. The teacher didn't seem to mind too much... I _was_ a Cullen. All of the teachers seemed to have respect for me just because of that fact. The others had helped to mold a good reputation for me that I had kept by being at every class every day.

Like earlier that day, my family made it easy for me. Someone always showed up at the end of class to pick me up and drop me off at the next. I didn't mind it as much as I thought I would. Being walked around like a little child sounded terrible, but it wasn't so bad. I got to spend more time with Bella and Edward.

I also thought I might just be in a good mood because of the glimpse of Hope I had seen with Mack. I knew that Spencer and Nick had both assured me that I could do it...they had said that I could do what no one else could. But it still came as a surprise. It was a good surprise, though. I felt like skipping and dancing at the thought of saving him. Maybe...just _maybe_... there was a chance for Mack to have a new life like Nick and Jazz. Greg would probably hate me even more if I took a third person from him, but I didn't bother to think about that part too much just yet.

"Are you just going to stand there in your little dream world or are you ready to come home with us?" Emmett chuckled, draping his large arm around my shoulders.

I jumped with a gasp of surprise, coming back from my thoughts.

Emmett just chuckled again at my reaction. Emmett, Rosalie, and I began to walk to the parking lot, toward his Jeep.

"Alice! Emmett!" I heard a small voice yell from a distance. The voice was instantly familiar to me. I turned to see Johnny running through the field toward us.

"Wait up!" he shouted, and we obeyed, stopping at the edge of the grass.

He stopped in front of me with a wide and toothy grin. He reached his arms up for our usual hug and I picked him up and spun him around in a quick circle. He squealed happily.

I had missed Johnny. I only saw him every once in a while, on a day when he happened to be somewhere with his mom. Jasper got to see him everyday he worked, but not me.

Jazz kept me informed about what was going on in Johnny's life, though. The new place that they were living in was helping them get through their abusive family past. Johnny also spent a lot of his time with a therapist and didn't have as much time to be fooling around all over town like he had done before.

"Hey Johnny!" I exclaimed, setting him down on his feet. He grabbed one of my hands and one of Emmett's, causing Rosalie to smile fondly at Emmett.

"What's up, buddy?" Emmett asked, messing his hair up playfully. He then wrapped an arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Mommy said I could come visit!" Johnny answered, skipping as he walked, happy to be with us. He pointed in the direction of his mom, who had just dropped him off at the diner.

"Where's Jasper?" he asked, looking for his car in the parking lot. Then he looked up at me. I frowned slightly; a flash memory of Jasper's pale face going through my mind.

"He went home because he was feeling sick," I explained to Johnny and his big grin faded.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked, now serious and a bit troubled at the idea of Jasper being sick.

Emmett picked Johnny up and put him on his shoulders.

"He's gonna be just fine," Emmett assured him, tickling him a bit.

Johnny squealed and squirmed around on his shoulder, holding his head in a death grip.

"Stop! Stop! Rose make him stop!" Johnny wailed, laughing so hard that there were tears forming in his eyes. Johnny had really become close to everyone in the Cullen family in the past few months. He and his mother had even come over for dinner a few times.

Rosalie picked Johnny up off of Emmett's shoulder and put him down, rescuing him. Johnny stuck his tongue out playfully at Emmett and Emmett growled back in response.

"Can I still see Jasper?" Johnny asked, turning back toward me, his face puffy from laughing.

"Well, we'll go home and see if he is feeling well enough for visitors, but I'm sure he'll say yes for you!" I assured him.

Johnny grinned widely and jumped up to try and grab the handle of the Jeep door as we arrived at it.

"I brought him something, too!" Johnny informed us a matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I questioned him curiously, opening up the door for him to hop in before I sat beside him.

"Yeah, it's to help him, but I can't tell you what it is 'til he sees it, okay?" he said to me secretly, tapping his backpack.

I smiled softly at him and nodded. The rest of the ride consisted of Johnny explaining his whole day, in detail, to us. He was so adorable and very entertaining. Everyone came out of the Jeep in a good mood.

Johnny and I walked up the stairs quietly and I had him stay outside for a moment so I could make sure it was all right.

When I got in the room, I saw Jasper laying weakly on his bed with a wet cloth on his forehead. His eyes had been on the TV that we rarely used on the other side of the room. It was on very quietly and pushed closer to the bed.

He turned his head slowly to the side and his eyes lightened a bit when he saw me. He sighed in relief.

"Mmm… come here," he murmured faintly, lifting his arm for me to cuddle with him.

I walked quietly over to him and climbed onto the bed gently, resting beside him.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked doubtfully, a slight frown appearing on my face as I noticed that his face looked even worse than earlier.

His arm fell lightly over me.

"Yeah a bit. Better now that you're home." He took in a deep breath, seeming to have a hard time speaking.

"I worried a lot about you today…" he explained, leaning over to press his very warm lips against my forehead. He grimaced a bit at the movement he had made.

"I told you not to worry!" I sighed, giving him a look of mock annoyance.

I lifted my hands to take the wet cloth off of his forehead. It had slowly been slipping down and already his fever had made that side of the cloth warm. I flipped it to the cooler side and positioned it back on his forehead.

"Have you been drinking fluids? Taking medicine? Sleeping?" I questioned.

He shrugged weakly and smiled a bit as I situated the cloth.

"I slept on and off...and Esme brought me the wet cloth during one of my naps and she put a movie on for me as well, which was...really nice of her...." He looked as if he wasn't sure how to express his gratitude.

I smiled, understanding how different it was for him to have a mother-figure taking care of him. He definitely wasn't used to that type of care, but I knew that he loved Esme and everything she did for him.

"So you slept a little, but you haven't taken anything for the pain and you haven't been drinking even water?" I asked.

"No Nurse Alice, sorry," he said, trying to joke with me. Then he changed the subject quickly.

"But did you get to all of your classes okay today? You stayed with Emmett and Edward, right?" he questioned me.

His voice was so quiet and pained. I just wanted him to sleep and get better, but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. His worry level was high lately.

I winced at bit, knowing that I was about to lie to him. Maybe he was right to worry about me...I took a long, deep breath and tried to hide the guilt that was currently taking over me.

"Yup!" I answered quickly. Too quickly.

Jasper narrowed his eyes immediately at me, carefully looking over my face, trying to determine if I was lying. But then his eyes shut tightly and he groaned.

His arm moved from around me and his hand pressed against his forehead. I figured he must have a really bad headache.

"Hey..." I whispered, grabbing his hand that was pressing too hard against his head. I took it and kissed it softly.

He took his hand out of mine for a moment and pulled the cloth off of his forehead. After that, he leaned his head down to rest on my shoulder, his breathing uneven and quick.

"Shh..." I cooed, running my hand very lightly through his moist curls. I gently pushed aside the ones that were stuck on his forehead.

After a minute, Jasper let out a deep breath and tried to sit up.

"I'm okay now. Sometimes it hurts more than usual, but it only hurts a little right now..." he mumbled nonchalantly, sitting up against the backboard of the bed.

I narrowed my eyes at him in disbelief. He was definitely lying. He was always worried about me, but I couldn't ever worry about him...

I shook my head and then remembered that Johnny was still waiting outside.

"Oh, someone is here to see you. If you are feeling well enough, of course. And don't try to be tough and lie about it... tell me the truth. Are you okay to see someone?" I asked him in very serious voice, causing Jasper to smile softly. He ran a hand stressfully through his hair.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let me see the little guy!" he insisted, guessing immediately who was here to visit him.

He leaned over slowly to grab his shirt off of the floor and tugged it on.

I slipped off of the bed and walked to the door. As I opened it, Johnny stood up from sitting on the floor, a smile forming quickly on his lips.

"Get over here, big guy!" Jasper called, his voice hardly loud enough to hear, but Johnny ran into the room anyway. His short legs seemed to be going as fast as they could carry him. Johnny slowed down, though, when he got to the bed. He crawled slowly onto it, trying not to disturb Jasper too much.

"Hi Jasper." He whispered, sitting cross legged beside Jasper, dragging his backpack along with him.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Jasper asked him softly.

As they started to chat, I walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, looking for painkillers. Finding none, I swiftly went into the bathroom and checked the medicine cabinet. After rummaging around, I found a bottle of pills that were supposed to reduce aches and pains, fever, etc...but there were only three pills left. I'd have to try to get to the pharmacy soon to get him another bottle. And maybe some orange juice or chicken noodle soup or something too...maybe Edward or Emmett could take me later.

I filled up a large glass of cold water so Jasper could take the recommended two pills and then made my way back into his room.

Jasper and Johnny were talking about his day now. I watched as Jasper's eyes momentarily squinted against the pain. He covered it quickly, though, as he chatted with Johnny.

I walked over and reached for Jasper's hand, slipping the two pills into it as I handed him the glass of water. He looked up gratefully, his eyes softening as he looked at me.

"Thank you, darling," he sighed, taking a large gulp of water and swallowing the pills.

"No problem. Sip the rest of that water, too, please," I whispered back, leaning down to kiss his forehead softly.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a small smile. I noticed how tired and droopy his eyes were, especially compared to how they normally looked.

I sat down beside Johnny on the bed as Johnny began to speak again.

"I brought you something, if you want it…" Johnny said nervously to Jasper, fidgeting a bit as he started to unzip his backpack.

"Oh really?" Jasper asked him curiously, smiling softly at the little boy he adored so much.

Johnny's nervous smile grew wide and he nodded, his head bobbing up and down quickly, causing his curls to fall in his face.

He pulled something out of his backpack for Jasper. It was a circular item…

I moved a bit closer to see it. It had pieces of leather spiraled around in it like a spider web. There were beads on it and more leathers pieces hanging from it. There were some feathers hanging from it as well...

"It's a dream catcher," Johnny explained, handing it over to Jasper, still a bit nervous.

"I got one from my the-ther-thera…" Johnny struggled for the word, squinting his eyes in frustration as he tried to say the big word.

"Therapist?" Jasper offered softly, he smile encouragingly down at Johnny.

"Yeah, my therapist." He sounded the word out slowly, then smiled as he got it. "She gave me one. She said that it catches the bad dreams before they can get to you. It works, too, Jasper! I asked her for another so I could give it to you, so you won't have bad dreams about what Steve did," he explained, handing Jasper the dream catcher.

Johnny had met Steve at the trial, I remembered. And then he had known that Steve had hurt Jasper the last time that Jazz had been in the hospital. He was so young, and yet, he had already had to start dealing with abuse like that. I was just glad that Jasper had been able to help him, so that Johnny would never have to be in the position Jasper had been in when Steve had almost killed him.

Jasper ran his fingers slowly over the leather straps, his eyes deep in thought as a smile formed on his lips.

I hadn't thought of what Johnny had said before now. I felt a little guilty, not realizing that Jasper might very well be having bad dreams about Steve. And it seemed that maybe he _had_ been having some dreams, because his eyes softened, and he looked at Johnny with a sad smile on his face.

"Thanks, little man…" Jasper whispered, leaning forward, reaching his arms out for Johnny. He was obviously very touched.

Johnny climbed carefully onto Jasper's lap and hugged him lightly.

"He can't hurt you in your dreams anymore," Johnny promised him, touching Jasper's cheek.

Jasper covered Johnny's small hand with his and let out a long breath, trying to make sense of his emotions. He pressed his lips together hard, seeming speechless.

"It'll help you too, Alice!" he told me, his eyes bright and sparkling with happiness now that he knew that Jasper liked his gift.

"Thanks, Johnny!" I grinned at him. I knew that not even a dream catcher could keep my dreams away from me if I forgot to take my pills...

But I felt tears rushing into my eyes at the thought of him, this little child, trying to take our fears away.

"No problem!" he exclaimed, obviously proud of himself.

Jasper's arm were still holding him close and he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Johnny's head. Then Jasper squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and he let out a low moan.

Johnny's eyes flew wide in concern and he looked at me in panic.

"It's okay! He's just feeling a bit sick," I assured him, picking him off of Jasper's lap softly and hugging him reassuringly.

Johnny's eyes filled with understanding and he slipped off of my lap and stood up.

"I'll go hang out with Emmett 'til you are feeling better. I'll come say bye before I leave, just in case you fall asleep, okay?" Johnny suggested to Jasper.

Jasper gave him a thankful smile and nodded weakly.

"I'll see you later, buddy. And I love the dream catcher. Thank you," Jasper whispered, laying back down on the bed.

I smiled widely when I saw Johnny lean over Jasper's head and kiss his forehead very lightly.

"Get better. I love you, Jasper," he grinned his huge toothy grin at Jasper. Jasper's eyes softened to liquid.

"I love you too, kid," Jasper said back to him, in a clear, sincere voice.

Johnny's eyes flashed brightly at the words and he turned and skipped out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Jasper stripped his shirt off and let it fall back onto the floor before falling back on the bed, breathing deeply.

"You look really bad…" I mumbled sadly, touching his forehead. I gasped at the blazing heat coming off of his forehead and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Jazz...you're burning up!" I said with concern, my voice even higher than usual.

Jasper just shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's not as bad as it looks, darling," he tried to assure me, reaching up to touch my cheek.

I gave him a look to tell him that he was being ridiculous, but he didn't seem to notice. His drooping eyelids took control and his eyes closed.

"I'll be okay…." he murmured.

"Get some rest," I whispered as he fell into a deep sleep, his hand falling from my face.

I took the damp cloth off of the nightstand and went to the bathroom to wet it again. I rang it out and then went back into his room, putting it on his burning forehead.

I sat down beside Jasper and began to study for finals, knowing that I needed the study time after I had lost a weekend of it for going camping.

Periodically, I flipped the wash cloth so that it stayed cool. A couple of times I re-wet it in the bathroom sink, trying to work to bring his fever down.

After a very long two hours, I shoved the textbooks away from me. I had started to get a slight headache from all of the studying.

I placed my hand lightly on Jasper's forehead. He was still warmer than usual...

I made sure that he had a cool wash cloth on his forehead before I decided to take a break, heading down the stairs. I met Esme in the living room. She was gathering things together, on her way out the door.

"How is Jasper feeling?" she asked, her voice thick with motherly concern. A slight frown appeared on my face.

"He's asleep, which is good, but he's still really warm. Hopefully he'll feel better when he wakes up..." I informed her, flopping down in an armchair.

Esme sighed and nodded sympathetically.

"I'll pick him up some medicine at the pharmacy," Esme said, almost as if to remind herself.

She slipped on her jacket and began to walk toward the front door.

"Where all are you going?" I questioned her. My boredom from studying nonstop and then not being able to talk with Jasper was taking over.

She seemed to realize this and waved her hand at me to join her.

"Grocery shopping. Closest thing to shopping I can give you today. Come on, dear," she said happily to me, grabbing my jacket off the hanger for me.

"I'll take it! Jazz needs more pills anyway to help bring down his fever...and maybe some soup... and orange juice... and bread for toast...?" I rambled as I put on my jacket.

She smiled warmly at me and we were just about to walk out the door when I realized something.

"Oh, wait! Just one second, Aunt Esme. I forgot something!"

I ran back upstairs and into Jasper's room, where he was still sound asleep. I scribbled a quick note to let him know that Esme and I had gone out so he wouldn't worry when he woke up and I wasn't there. I set it on the table next to his bed and then raced downstairs, where Esme waited for me.

"Are you ready?" Esme asked politely. I quickly grabbed my purse off of the hangers and skipped over to the door.

"Yup!" I replied, smiling widely at her. She smiled back warmly and opened the door for us.

As we walked out of the door, I noticed Davis' black truck coming down the driveway. Esme stopped near the car, waiting for him. I joined her.

Davis stopped the truck beside us and stepped out with a concerned look on his face.

"How's Jasper doing?" he asked immediately as he walked over to see us.

Esme touched his shoulder reassuringly and smiled at him.

"He's sleeping right now. He had a very high fever earlier. I debated on calling Carlisle home to check on him, but then it lowered from the 103.7 down to 102.5, which is still high, but means he is getting better. We are hoping he'll sleep it off...Carlisle thinks it's just something he picked up while camping this past weekend," Esme explained to him softly, trying to calm his raging nerves.

Davis frowned and then slowly let out a breath.

"Okay… I guess I should come back later, then." Davis was unsure, though. His accent slipped into his words.

"Oh of course. You can join us for dinner, if you'd like to. We are just going to pick something up," Esme offered him.

Davis smiled in relief at her, thankful that he could come back and see Jasper.

"That sounds great, Esme," he said to her gratefully, throwing her a wide grin. It reminded me so much of Jasper…

"Good," she replied to him, letting her hand fall off of his shoulder.

"I'll see you two later, then. Take care, Esme. Stay safe, Alice." He gave me a serious look, like he knew something.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Jasper had called him! I knew it! He had called and told Davis to watch over me at school and in gym class! I let out a long breath through my teeth, childishly not waving at him as he pulled out of the driveway.

We slipped into Esme's car, then. Her car was much more modest than any of ours; a Chrysler Sebring Sedan. Even people here in Forks had cars like this. Esme didn't care much for cars and she didn't like to stand out.

"How has school been for you, lately?" Esme asked, driving down the small street just outside of Forks. She turned her head slightly to look at me.

"Good, but I'll be glad when it's over," I answered her honestly. I couldn't wait until the extra stress of studying and homework was over. And I couldn't wait to vacation with Jasper, even though I knew we had just gotten back from one. I hadn't wanted it to be over, yet. We needed to visit Nick and Spencer again too; I was already missing them terribly.

Esme and I chatted about anything and everything as we drove into Forks, where the local grocery store was. A few other stores were scattered around it as well.

"Would you like me to go and buy the medicine for Jasper while you go get the groceries?" I asked Esme politely, hoping to help her out in a way. She did so much for all of us... I was surprised that she had not overworked herself yet.

"Sure, that would be great, dear," she answered, opening her purse up and handing me a pile of bills.

"Get anything else you need for yourself or Jasper," she insisted, closing the money in my hand. I smiled lovingly at her.

"Thanks, Esme," I grinned, and she pushed me lightly in the direction of the pharmacy.

I felt a surge of guilt and uncertainty go through me as I started to walk toward the pharmacy. Should I be walking alone? Even if it _was_ in a crowded place and I was only minutes away from Esme…?

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and held it in my hand, so I could use it immediately if anything happened. I really doubted it, though, the more I thought. Greg wouldn't start anything out in the open with me. He was much too smart for that.

Heading into the pharmacy, I looked around to find the right aisle. While I was doing that, I noticed something in a newspaper out of the corner of my eye.

It was a picture of Nick. I walked over to the little news stand for a closer look. They had his face in Forks' newspaper.

I looked over it in awe as it described him in detail and warned people to watch out for this wanted, dangerous criminal. I shook my head in disbelief, rolling my eyes at the word "Dangerous." Small town Forks... leave it to them to make this into something larger than it was. And about Nick, too! Nick was like a big teddy bear to me...he wasn't frightening at all.

I glanced over the fashion magazines for a moment and noticed another familiar face. Spencer Wright.

The headline read, _Hot New Fashion Designer on Fire: Spencer Wright. _

I bent down to see it better and smiled softly at the new fame he was already gaining. I knew it was going to happen all along. He spent so much time working and he was so talented. He was sure to take over the business, with or without me.

Suddenly my smile turned into a deep frown. There was a picture of him beside the headline. His eyes were all wrong. They were darkened and dull. And instead of the always present smile, he had a stressed frown.

Then I noticed the other headline under the previous one. _But_ _Is He Burning Out?_ I turned around quickly and shook the image out of my head. He was just stressed with all of the work…it had nothing to do with me, I tried to assure myself.

I let out a deep breath and turned into a random aisle full of pills bottles. Who would have thought that they made so many? Or that people had so many ailments?

I looked down and began to read the labels of the bottles, trying to find one that would help Jasper the best.

"Are you lost ma'am? Because Heaven is a long way from here," I heard someone say behind me.

I spun around in surprise. Mack stood there with a smug expression on his face, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh at his cheesy pick up line as I shook my head at him.

"That's so lame," I giggled, amused.

"Damn… I thought that one might work." He snapped his fingers dramatically, but smiled widely.

I returned the smile, but then glanced down at his other hand, which was holding four small bottles. I stepped forward and grabbed them out of his hand.

He jumped a bit at my sudden movement, then tensed. His face turned extremely guilty, like he was been caught in the act.

I frowned and looked down at the bottles. Sleeping pills, pain killers, flu medicine, and a bottle of cough syrup.

"Wow… you don't _look_ that sick," I accused him, my stomach tightening at the thought of what he was going to do with the stuff.

"W-well, I'm just stocking up. But I _do_ feel a tickle in my throat. And I _am_ having trouble sleeping. So I pretty much need all of this anyway..." he explained a bit nervously, reaching roughly to take the bottles back out of my hands.

I noticed his eyes breaking into a sad look as he looked at the pills, but he recovered quickly, clearing his throat. His eyes went back to stone, but he wouldn't look at me.

"You can't take all of those things at the same time, though," I told him, but it came out as an order, my concern slipping a bit.

"It's not good for you… you could die," I explained.

He ducked his head a bit and frowned.

"I know," was all he said, swallowing back an emotion.

I narrowed my eyes and stared at him until he met my gaze. His empty eyes met my serious ones for a moment before he rapidly changed the subject.

"What did you need here? Maybe I can help you find it. Unless it's lady things… then I'd prefer _not_ to help," Mack chuckled dryly, trying to lighten the mood.

I attempted to smile, though my eyes still scrutinized him. He looked at me, but wouldn't look into my eyes.

My phone rang suddenly, interrupting us. I glanced down at the caller ID. Jasper. I put a finger up for Mack to wait and he obeyed.

"Hey Jazz," I said very quietly into the phone, not wanting to hurt his head.

"Where are you?! Are you all right?!" he growled fiercely into the phone, catching me off guard.

"I'm shopping with Esme. I'm fine! We are picking you up some medicine. Didn't you see my note? I left it on the nightstand beside our bed," I explained to him quickly before he could get anymore worked up.

It wasn't _entirely_ a lie. I _was_ shopping with Esme... we just split up for a moment.

"Oh…" he breathed and I heard a paper crinkling.

"I didn't see the note. I'm sorry about that, darling," he whispered with regret.

"Shh, its fine. Now get some sleep, I'll be home soon. I love you," I told him.

I noticed Mack's eyes soften as he heard what I said, but like always they hardened again shortly after. He turned his head to look at the bottles of pills on the shelves.

"Are you sure you're safe? Maybe I should get Emmett to go over there," he debated on it, concern and worry thick in his tired voice.

"No, Jazz. I am perfectly safe," I assured him in a confident voice.

Mack's head shot over, looking at me in shock and disbelief. I smiled at him, reassuring him of my words.

"Okay… Please hurry though, love," he pleaded. I heard him moan a bit and I spoke quicker.

"I will, now sleep!" I demanded and I heard him sigh.

"I love you, darling. See you soon," he whispered, his voice sounding a bit guilty. He was probably still feeling guilty because of the anger he had shown earlier when he noticed me missing. I heard the phone click off though and I shut my own.

"You're a good liar," Mack stated.

"I wasn't lying," I defended.

"You think you're perfectly safe?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep!" I said, my voice almost challenging him to prove me otherwise.

He didn't persist the matter. "Jasper worries about you a lot."

"Yeah, too much sometimes," I grumbled, but good naturedly.

Mack smiled a half smile and nodded.

"Boyfriends are like that sometimes," he said, understandingly.

I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked.

"What, you've had a boyfriend before?" I joked, walking to stand beside him.

"Ew, no!" he exclaimed and laughed, more carefree than usual, "I just know what it's like to worry about someone you love," he said quietly, a slight frown appearing on his face.

He pressed his lips together and shook his head. He was talking about Katie. Everything in me longed to step forward and hug him. I wanted to try with everything in me to take his pain away.

"But... what did you need?" he changed the subject again, smoothly.

"Umm, it's these pills for headaches and fever. Flu-like symptoms, but not for the flu..." I told him, scrunching my nose. "Does that make any sense?"

He nodded and waved his hand forward for me.

"I can get those for you," he said, like a gentlemen.

He walked us a few steps forward and knelt down, grabbing a bottle from the shelf. He handed it to me.

"That one?" he questioned me, curiously.

I looked over the label and nodded. It looked like what we needed.

"Never knew you were a connoisseur of pills..." I mumbled, looking for another excuse to open that can of worms and get him to talk to me. He ignored that comment, though.

"Glad we found the right one," he murmured and started to lead us to the front to pay.

"Who's Esme?" he asked curiously, remembering the phone conversation.

"My Aunt. The one I live with," I informed him, stopping to get behind a long line of people.

Mack raised a curious eyebrow at me.

"Oh, you live with your aunt?" he questioned me, looking interested. He leaned against the end of an aisle casually.

"Yeah. My Aunt and Uncle. Edward's my cousin," I replied, picking up a magazine and flipping carelessly through it.

Mack nodded slowly.

"I didn't know that. Why do you live with them?" he asked, then looked a bit hesitant, like he didn't know if he should have asked that question.

"You don't have to answer that," he quickly added, not wanting to push me.

I gave him a reassuring look to let him know it was okay.

"It's kind of complicated. Um... short version... I got in a car accident and lost my memory. And I couldn't remember anything... my family, my friends, my boyfriend… and I couldn't take disappointing them all the time, so I moved here for a new start," I explained to him, frowning at the memory of the disappointment I had caused all of them.

Mack gave me a sympathetic look, feeling bad now.

"That really sucks," he stated bluntly and seriously.

"Yeah… but it didn't turn out so bad," I said honestly, smiling up at him softly, "I would've never met Jasper if I hadn't lost my memory," I shrugged.

Mack was still thinking. "The guy at the jail… the one that took Nick... he was your old boyfriend, wasn't he?" Mack asked, taking me totally off guard.

I looked up at him, stunned.

"He looked like he wanted to grab you and take you away with them so that you would be safe from Forks… and all of us. Jasper looked protective about you around him, but I knew it wasn't because he was dangerous," Mack explained, still taking me off guard as he explained the situation. Could he really read people that well?

"Perceptive," I whispered.

"And then you looked at the guy like you were guilty of doing something, but you had just walked out of a building. You didn't seem to have done anything wrong...other than break Nick out...but that wasn't it. You feel bad about leaving him and about forgetting him," Mack continued. He seemed to like shocking me because a small smirk was on his lips. His eyes still looked sympathetic, though.

"H-how do you know all of that?" I gasped, wide-eyed, staring at him in disbelief. He figured all of that out just from a few minutes of observing us. _And_ he was high when he saw it.

"I was just guessing," he shrugged nonchalantly.

I shook my head in disbelief. If he was such a good judge of character, and if he could read people so well, how did he end up with _Greg_?

"You were exactly right… about it all," I told him, picking up the fashion magazine that was featuring Spencer.

"This is him," I pointed at the big picture of him and sighed.

"Not much like Jasper, is he?" Mack whispered, looking at the stats on the side of the magazine that said all of the things that Spencer had made and awards that he had won.

"They _are_ a bit different," I chuckled, touching the picture of Spencer very gently with one of my fingers. I absentmindedly tried to get that pained look out of his eyes.

"How did you go from dating a guy like..." he looked to the name on the paper, "Spencer Wright... to harboring criminals?' Mack asked, now a bit amused.

We walked a bit closer to the cashier. She was an older woman who rang things up very slowly.

I shrugged, not sure, myself.

"I just saw Jasper and knew he was the one. I don't know how. He just… looked at me in this way... I can't even explain it. Everything in my empty memory didn't matter... and he made everything seem okay. He made me complete. I couldn't break away from that. I didn't care who he was. He was the _one_," I explained, going off into my Jasper zone, remembering the first day I had seen him.

Mack didn't seem to mind, either. He looked understanding, like he knew what I was feeling.

"And Nick. Don't even get me _started_ on him. He is the biggest softy I have ever met. He is like the big brother I never had," I told him, smiling at the picture of Nick in the newspaper.

"They were just misled," I stated and shrugged.

Mack narrowed his eyes and didn't say anything, looking unsure.

He then turned away from me to face the line in front of us. There was only one person ahead of us now.

We both went silent. Mack seemed to be deep in thought as we finally neared the cashier. He put the bottles on the counter and smiled brightly up at the older lady.

"Hello," he greeted her.

The older woman looked extremely stressed with the long line she was dealing with.

"It's a busy day, today. I bet you're tired out." Mack frowned at the woman sympathetically as she scanned his things.

"Yes, a bit. It's a sunny day outside, so everyone comes out for their groceries," she breathed out, her voice seeming stressed and tired.

She was struggling a bit with the cash register; she must have been new.

"Well I hope no one is giving you too much trouble with the line. You are doing very well," he smiled encouragingly at the older woman. She relaxed a bit and smiled back at him.

"Really?" she asked in relief, finally pressing the right button for the total.

"A fantastic job," he assured her with a nod.

"Thanks. Oh and that's $32.50," she told him, looking at the bright numbers on the register.

Mack handed the lady three twenty dollar bills. She narrowed her eyes and went to hand him back one.

"You don't need this one, dear," she said, putting the other two in the drawer and trying to hand it to him.

"Oh no, that's your tip. I'm sure they don't pay you enough here…" he murmured in a soft, quiet voice.

I was watching Mack in disbelief. Who _was _this guy? Why was he with Greg?! I knew normal guys who would never take the time to talk to this lady like that. Yet, here was Mack, who was more lost than he would admit, and he was cheering up this woman's day. He could read people like nothing I had ever seen before.

The lady looked at him with wide eyes and tried to refuse, but Mack grabbed his bag and moved away from the line, but still stood on the side, waiting for me.

The cashier took a breath and then smiled as she down to me. "Hi. Is this all?" she asked, her tone slightly happier now.

I was supposed to look for soup and orange juice, but I figured I could find Esme after I bought the pills and buy them with her. I nodded with a smile. "Yep, that's all!" I chirped.

"Do you have I.D.?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"With certain medicines, we're legally required to check for I.D. if we suspect that the customer is under eighteen..." she said with a small smile, her tone apologetic.

"I'm not eighte--"

"I got it," Mack interrupted, throwing his I.D. and a ten dollar bill on the counter.

The woman smiled and rang it up for him. I watched as he refused the change and wished her a good day.

As we walked away from her, he handed me the small bag with Jasper's pills in it.

"You didn't have to do that. Here..." I said, trying to give him a ten.

He shook his head, "It's okay."

"No, really. Let me give you the money..." I offered, still surprised by his generosity. He had just spent seventy dollars on medicine...

He lowered his voice, "Just trust me, Alice. I'm glad that money could do someone some good, especially considering where it came from."

He gave me a look before attempting a smile, "Think nothing of it and thank me and let's end it there."

"Thank you..." I whispered, still surprised.

We walked to the entrance of the store in silence.

"Why so quiet? Did I make you speechless with my incredible good looks?" he joked, titling his head slightly, curious.

"I could never see Greg doing something like that," I said, still a little shocked.

Mack frowned and shrugged.

"I'm not Greg. And just because someone's day isn't going well, it doesn't mean they have to pick on the poor cashier about it. She looked like she needed a boost," Mack mumbled disapprovingly.

I smiled at his words though.

"That was a good thing you did..." I told him, smiling widely at him.

He looked down uncomfortably, "Yeah, well... yeah. I should get going, though. And you should probably start to head out, too. I'll let you get to 'real' safety," Mack smirked.

"You're right. Jasper is going to have a heart attack. But I don't agree about the 'real' safety thing." I grumbled the last part at him and he just rolled his eyes, smiling at me.

He then pulled his cell phone out and started to point it at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, putting my hand up to grab the phone. He smiled widely, his eyes sparkling more than I had ever seen.

"Taking your picture!" he announced, pressing the button, and I heard the click of the camera on the phone.

"Why?!" I questioned, trying to grab the phone to delete my picture. I probably looked horrible.

"Because I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas!" he grinned at me and threw one of his winks, shoving his cell into his pocket.

I burst into laughter at another one of his lame pickup lines.

"That one was even worse than earlier," I chuckled, shaking my head at him. Mack shrugged innocently and started to back away.

"I'll keep trying," he called out and then turned around to leave.

I turned, too, and spotted Esme in the distance, just getting in line. I waved to her to wait up for me and then turned around one last time.

"Mack!"

He turned and started walking backwards, still in talking distance.

"Remember what I said about those pills... don't be stupid," I warned him with a look.

He gave me a sad smile. "I remember," he responded. He waved and turned around again, walking faster this time.

I watched him walk away with amusement. And I thought I had had him all figured out....

After he was out of sight, I skipped over to join Esme and pick up soup for Jasper. But as we shopped, my mind still worked to unravel the complexities that made up Mack.

**Author's note: Wow.. Mack is a pretty complex person, so deep, but you couldn't see that by just seeing him. AND JOHNNY! Yes Johnny came back in for a visit, how did you all enjoy that? Totally adorable? Tell us what you thought! Review! :D **

**Also, if any of you remember the blog I had started for Hope, you might know that I have been slacking on it and haven't updated it for like 20 chapters. But! I am going to start back, I think, what I'm going to do is; I'm going ask you guys to put in a question (or more than one) that you have been wondering about in Hope and then I will answer up on this blog update! So if there is anything you are curious about, throw it at us! **

**Another thing is… I'd like to explain some things… The story is being a bit slowed down and not **_**so**_** much drama because as you all know it is ending fairly soon, and that means working up to the climax of the story. THE EPIC PART. So we kind of need it to build up to it right now. I'm sorry if the story is moving too slow or dull? For you. But it is getting to the big part. **

**Lastly, voting! We have 9 more days of voting till it ends, so hop onto my profile and get the link! Vote, vote, vote if you love Hope! There is NO limit to voting so feel free to click the vote button a few hundred times! :P **

**Wow.. that was long. Sorry for my blabbing! Go review! :P**


	47. Lies

**Author's note: hereeeee is your weekend update of Hope! Enjoy!**

Hope Chapter 46-Lies…

_APOV_

Dinner was short. Jasper hadn't felt like eating, so Davis ate quickly and then went to sit with him for a bit.

After he went home, I sat with Jasper for a little while, but then was told I should go to bed in my own bed. Jasper had insisted, hesitantly, that I must sleep in my room so I wouldn't catch his sickness.

Now, I suddenly knew what he meant earlier when he said the bed felt so empty without me. My bed felt so empty without him in it as well... so lonely.

I snuggled into the blankets, closing my eyes, trying to imagine Jasper's strong arms holding me. I pictured my cheek resting against his bare chest, smelling his heavenly scent. It didn't work too well, though, especially because of my extra stress.

I had decided something earlier. I was not going to take my sleeping pills tonight. Ever since I had gotten back from shopping, I had been worrying incessantly about Mack. I needed to know if he was okay. I was going to let the vision come through...even without Jasper to cling to through it.

I tried again to fall asleep, my imagination running on overload. I let one of the songs Jasper had written for me play through my mind, relaxing my muscles. Slowly my mind slipped into a slumber...

_Mack was pacing through the park, his eyes narrowed in concentration, his lips tightly pressed together. He was carrying the bag from the pharmacy. _

_He walked to the place I had seen him before in a dream and sat against the swing set, staring very intently at the sky. He had a bit of sweat shining off of his forehead. _

_Was he going through withdrawal from the drugs? _

_Mack picked one of the pill bottles out of the bag and started fidgeting with it, turning it around in his hands. _

"_I know… I shouldn't do it," he whispered. I assumed he was talking to Katie._

_He let out a rough breath through his teeth. _

"_But you know I can only see you when I am in a deep sleep. I want to dream about you... I just have these nightmares all the time. All the time, Katie. Even now... I keep seeing it happen. I keep seeing the blood and your crying eyes. I can hear your scream.... Baby..." he broke off into a sob, running his hands roughly through his hair, pulling gently at it. _

"_I'm so sorry. I should have been stronger…. I was supposed to protect you! Katie, please don't hate me... I tried so hard, but I was too weak. I couldn't help you! I couldn't save you..." he started to cough violently, his hands shaking. I could hear the pills rattling in the bottle. _

_He used one of his shaking hands to wipe the tears off of his face. _

_"I n-need to hear you. I need to hear you say it's okay. I'm sorry, baby, please forgive me..." _

_His whole body was shaking now as he started to uncap the bottle. _

"_I-I love you..." he whispered as he shook a pile of pills out of the bottle and into his hand. _

No! I jumped out of my sleep. I was _not_ going to let this happen! I flew out of my bed and opened my door, not even thinking through what I was about to do.

If I got there before this happened, I could stop him from taking so many pills. I could help him... Mack needed someone right now.

I hurried down the stairs quietly, trying not to wake anyone. Especially Jasper.

Barely thinking, I slid a jacket on, then my shoes, grabbed my purse, and slipped out the door.

I sighed in relief as I saw my car sitting outside the garage. I wouldn't have to open the garage door and probably wake up half the house.

I unlocked my car door and turned the key, loving it even more for how quietly the engine purred. There was no way anyone in the house heard it.

Gently pushing the gas, I drove out of the driveway. Once I was out, I drove a bit faster, wanting to get to the park in time. I racked my brain to try and remember where the park was... it was near the elementary school.

The car flew down the silent Forks streets and I kept my eye out, looking for the park. Thankfully the town was so small that it only took me a few minutes.

I slowed the car and leaned forward, peering through the windshield to see if he was there yet. I saw someone pacing up and down the park sidewalk....he was here! And it wasn't too late!

I pulled the car to the side of the road and shut it off. I very quietly got out of the car, shutting the door and starting to walk through the field toward the small playground.

Mack's head was down and I could see his eyes narrowed in thought.

I walked onto the gravel in the playground, making a crunching sound under my feet. Mack's head shot up, his eyes wide and alert. His hand moved toward his back pocket.

Once he saw that it was just me, his hand dropped. But his eyes flashed with anger and, maybe, protectiveness?

"Alice!" he hissed, "what are you doing out here? You shouldn't be out alone, it's late! _Things_ happen at this time...things that shouldn't _ever_ happen to you. Come here," he ordered as his eyes scanned over the field and the road. He looked around anxiously, as if he expected someone to pop out and grab me.

I walked over to him and stood in front of him silently, a bit shocked by his reaction.

After he seemed satisfied that there was nothing around here that could endanger me at the moment, he relaxed just a bit.

"You shouldn't be out this late without Jasper," he told me, concern pouring onto me from him.

He gave me a long look of disapproval, and his voice was so serious... something that I wasn't too used to hearing from him.

"I know… I was just driving and I saw you out here..." I explained quietly to him.

He seemed a bit amused by this and his serious expression turned into a smirk.

"So you saw a gang banger at night and decided to leave the safety of your car, alone, to see him?" Mack questioned me, shaking his head at me.

"You are something else, Alice Cullen." He chuckled in amusement, starting to walk toward the swing set.

"I didn't see a gang banger… I saw you," I grumbled, following him.

He laughed a bit louder, the carefree laugh.

"It's the same thing," he informed me matter-of-factly.

Instead of sitting against the railing of the swing set, as I had seen in all the dreams, he sat on the swing.

"Why do you still have those pills?" I questioned him slowly and carefully, despite the fact that I already knew the answer.

Mack's eyes flashed with guilt for a moment, but he only shrugged.

"I just haven't put them anywhere yet…" he mumbled, obviously lying.

"Since yesterday you haven't put them anywhere?" I questioned, walking forward to sit on the swing beside his.

He avoided the question.

"Are you in your pajamas?" Mack asked, a grin flashing across his face.

I looked down and noticed that I was. I hadn't thought about it.

"Yeah… I guess I am," I giggled, touching my silk pants lightly with my fingertips.

Mack shook his head, the real smile still shining on his face. We swung silently on the swings for a few minutes.

"How's Jasper doing?" Mack asked, his voice smooth, not like in the dream. It wasn't cracking or pained. I smiled softly to myself, knowing that I was already helping him.

"He has a high fever. I hope he'll be better soon though," I murmured quietly, stopping the swing.

Mack nodded slowly, listening to me.

"I guess, once again, he doesn't know where you _actually_ are," Mack smirked, amusement hitting his eyes again.

I gave him an innocent look and shrugged.

"He worries too much…" I grumbled, knowing that he would have been having a huge fit if he found out where I was. He didn't understand Mack's situation...

"Well, he has good reason to. He is on Greg's bad side now. On his list. No one crosses Greg and gets away with it. You should be staying away from all of us...." Mack frowned a bit now, disapproving of my actions.

I glared darkly at him and stood up.

"I don't think you would hurt me," I told him fiercely, getting frustrated. He was always slipping into our conversations how I should stay away from him. But he wasn't going to hurt me. I could tell.

"Maybe you're wrong," Mack said, standing as well. He walked forward so that he was just inches away from me. He ducked his head down so that his eyes were looking intensely into mine, as if he was trying to instill some type of fear into me.

I gazed back silently for a moment, looking into his guarded eyes, my stare unwavering.

"No, I'm _not_ wrong," I said seriously, not breaking our eye contact.

His lips pressed tightly together and he shook his head.

"You are so sure... so stubborn. Just like…." His words faded and his eyes flickered to the sky. I noticed his eyes turn liquid soft as he gazed up for just a moment.

"Just like…?" I questioned him, trying to get him to open up to me.

He looked back down at me, his eyes still soft.

"Someone I used to know." He smiled down at me and I felt my insides soften at the way he spoke. His tone was so soft and loving.

"You two would have loved each other. You are so much alike. You dress a lot like her, too," he commented, not answering my question completely though.

"She liked to shop?" I asked, a bit excited by the fact.

He shook his head and let out a chuckle.

"Too much. Way too much," he replied, smiling brightly, a fond look in his eye.

"I think I would have liked her," I decided just by knowing the fact that she liked to shop.

He nodded in agreement, then turned and walked a few steps to the grass. He laid down on it, gazing up at the thousands of stars.

He then tilted his head up curiously at me and patted the grass beside him for me, throwing his bag of pills out of the way.

I grinned widely at the thought of the pills being a bit farther from him.

I skipped over and lay down beside him, looking at the stars with him. We went silent again, looking over the beautiful sky.

"Mack," I said quietly, turning over to lean, propping myself on my elbow. I looked down at his peaceful face.

"Mmhmm?" he murmured, looking up at me.

I had never seen him like this. It was like he was _okay_... like nothing was wrong in his world. Maybe somehow the stars made him feel like he was closer to Katie?

"I think… I should take these," I said slowly, reaching over to touch the plastic bag.

Mack's eyes narrowed for a moment and then he sighed, his eyes fighting a bit. He was debating on whether or not it was the right thing to do. He didn't know if he would be okay...

"I think you're right," he whispered, finally, in a very small voice.

I picked up the bag and placed it beside me. His eyes looked very unsure, though. He swallowed hard.

"You'll be okay," I whispered back to him, soothingly.

He nodded, still debating, his eyes narrowing as he gazed at the sky.

"I'm here if you need someone, Mack," I told him, touching his arm very gently. He looked down at my fingers on his arm, his eyes wide and stunned.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Why not?" I answered simply, smiling a little.

He shook his head. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" he wondered, seeming utterly confused. But he didn't pull his arm away.

I narrowed my eyes at him, giving him a long, hard look.

"Because there isn't anything to be afraid of. You haven't ever done anything to me. You have _always_ been nice to me... more than nice, even. You are my friend," I said to him in a firm, sure voice.

He looked at me silently, gazing up at me. He seemed touched, but then something went hard in his eyes. I frowned.

"I think that you are just attracted to trouble," Mack smirked. He worked to hide whatever had been in his eyes a second ago.

"You like bad boys," he laughed, putting one hand up and resting his head on it.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Something like that," I said sarcastically.

I fell back down on the grass, my eyelids starting to droop.

"MACK!" I heard someone's booming voice yelling from very far off.

Mack's eyes flew wide and he jumped up, picking me up with him. He pulled me behind his back.

"Greg," he whispered.

I looked at him. Would this boy never stop surprising me? He was trying to_ protect _me now. He glanced around the fields and couldn't seem to see anything.

"Come on, let's get you to your car," he said anxiously, putting his hand on my back very lightly, leading me forward through the field.

His whole body was tense, like Jasper's used to be. His eyes darted around nervously, looking for the source of Greg's voice.

He opened my car door for me and glanced around the field once more.

"Mack!" I heard the voice getting closer.

Mack turned quickly back to my car and shoved the bag of pills at me that he had somehow managed to pick up.

I smiled gratefully at him as he opened my door for me, but still remained standing outside of the car. I took the bag off of him and held it with both hands.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you at school," he instructed me.

"Get some sleep too. Don't let Greg beat you up..." I demanded back of him, smiling widely up at him.

He rolled his eyes at me and put a finger up for me to wait. I watched him curiously, knowing we were kind of in a rush.

He forced the nervous look off of his face and smiled widely, leaning forward, his face inches from mine.

"So be honest with me..."

"Okay..."

"Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart," he said in his smooth voice, pulling back to wink at me, mischief dancing in his eyes, "Is that a good one?"

"You needed to know this now?" I asked in disbelief. But I appreciated what he was trying to do... he tried to make me less anxious about what might happen when Greg found him.

"They get worse every time," I chuckled at him, being honest, as he asked.

He laughed back, but then froze as we heard footsteps approaching on the gravel. My heart seriously stopped beating as Greg came up from behind Mack.

"Well, well... isn't _this_ a surprise? Slumber party?" Greg sneered. He eyed my pajamas and draped an arm across Mack's shoulders.

Mack stiffened and swallowed hard. "She was just leaving."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to me. I wanted to take a step back, but if I did, I'd end up tripping into the driver's seat. I didn't want him to see me stumble, so I stared him down, my eyes wide, trying not to look as afraid as I was. I had promised Jasper that I'd stay away from him and now he was centimeters away from me...

"What I want to know, is why she was even here in the first place?" he wondered, directing the question to me.

"I was out for a drive, that's all," I answered stiffly. I wasn't sure what would be worse...Greg killing me right now, or Jasper's anger later if he found out about this...

Greg grabbed the bag of Mack's pill bottles from me and looked inside with a smirk.

"Drug deal? Tsk tsk. Alice, Jasper would not be pleased." His smirk grew wider. "And why would you go to _Mack_ for pills? I think your boy could get you a better deal..."

"They're mine, Greg," Mack defended. Greg tossed the bag to him, but his gaze never left my face. I was biting my tongue so hard that I could taste blood. He had given the pills back to Mack...

"So you're _stealing_ from Mack, now, Alice? Jasper's rubbing off on you..." he grinned, giving me the look I despised. I still didn't say anything.

"C'mon Greg. It's like two in the morning... let's just leave her alone tonight. It's not worth it right now," Mack said, his dark eyes emptier than I had even seen them.

Greg turned around swiftly and punched him across the face. I gasped as Mack stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. "I'll say if it's worth it or not. You just keep your mouth shut, you hear?" he spat at Mack before turning around to me again.

I watched him warily as he leaned in, his face almost against mine as he whispered in my ear.

"The only reason why it's not worth it to do whatever I want with you right now is because I know Jasper's been out of school. If he's sick, he'd be too weak to fight me over you... and what fun would that be?" His voice hissed into my ear and I stared, wide-eyed, straight ahead. I didn't breathe.

He pulled back slowly and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. Then he smirked again and let out a breath of air through his nose. It might've been a laugh.

"I _will_ see you later," he promised, his eyes narrowed, before turning away from me.

"Let's go, Mack," he ordered roughly as he started to walk away.

I tried to meet Mack's eyes, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Mack..." I started, trying to bite back tears. I could already see that his face was slightly pink where Greg's fist had connected.

He shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Don't say anything. Go straight home to Jasper. I'll see you around," he said stiffly, but firmly.

He crouched down and set the bag of pills on the ground. He let his eyes meet mine for just a moment. He looked afraid, but...grateful?

Then he stood up, leaving the pills with me, and followed after Greg.

I grabbed the bag of pills and threw them onto the passenger seat. I threw myself into my seat and started the car hastily before speeding away.

I tried not to hyperventilate as I drove home, thinking of what had just happened. I glanced down at the bottles of pills on the car seat and let myself smile, just a little, even if it was barely there. At least Mack hadn't taken the pills. He was going to be okay tonight. He was with Greg, but he wasn't going to be high off of pills... or worse. I had saved Mack for one night. I had done it. The stupid visions had actually _helped_ me.

I guess they had almost _really _hurt me, too, if Greg had decided to do something. But I finally decided that at least some good had come from this. Mack didn't have the pills...

Pulling into the driveway quietly, I got out and unlocked the front door of the house. The house was silent. That was a good sign.

I walked over to the stairs and began to tip toe up them, pushing what had happened tonight out of my mind. I wouldn't think about it right now. I'd analyze it in the morning, when things seemed more real...

As I got to the top of the stairs, the bathroom door swung open. I froze.

Jasper emerged from it, his eyes seeing me almost immediately. They were drooped half shut, though, and he seemed half asleep.

"Alice…?" he breathed, not sure if he was actually seeing me. He walked forward and glanced over me, noticing my shoes.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming right now! Where were you? Where did you go?" he slurred, grabbing my shoulder.

I touched his cheek softly, rubbing it with my thumb. His eyes drifted closed as he almost fell asleep standing.

"You are definitely dreaming. Go back to bed. I love you," I whispered very quietly to him, kissing his cheek.

He seemed so tired and out of it that he just nodded.

I began to walk away, but he followed me, coming into my room.

He stumbled over to the bed and flopped down on it, slipping under the covers. His eyes shut immediately as he fell back asleep.

I watched over him, sighing at how exhausted he was. I really hoped he would be better soon.

The clock glowed red, 2:13 AM. I would definitely be tired tomorrow.

I took my shoes and jacket off and put them on a chair. Then I walked over to the bed, standing beside Jasper. I very lightly pressed my hand against his forehead and drew back slowly. Still warm.

I left the room, heading for the bathroom. I wet a cloth and headed back to Jasper's room, placing the cold cloth gently on his head. He shivered at the connection and his eyes flickered open.

"Darling…" he murmured.

I felt a pain rip through my stomach at the sound of his voice. It was so rough, so tired out. Most of all, though, he sounded in pain.

"Hey Jazz," I said very softly to him, going to the other side of the bed and slipping under the covers. I leaned over and kissed his cheek very lightly. He sighed at the touch.

"I miss you…" he breathed in a sad voice.

I knew what he meant. We hadn't been with each other as much the past day and a half. He had been sleeping and I wasn't supposed to be around him too much so that "I wouldn't catch anything."

"I miss you, too," I whispered back, running my nose against his cheek.

His eyes drifted again, relaxing at the gentle touch.

"Sleep, Jazz. I'll be right here," I assured him and he rolled over to rest his head right in front of mine.

I kissed the tip of his nose then rolled over to grab my two sleeping pills off of my dresser. No more dreams tonight, please...

I drank some of Jasper's water that he had brought with him, but then regretted it, realizing he was sick as soon as the glass had touched my lips. Too late now. I shrugged and swallowed the pills.

I laid my head beside Jasper's, like before, and fell soundly asleep to the sound of his even breathing.

__________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning feeling just as tired as I'd thought I would. I sighed and slipped off of my mattress. I made my way around the bed to see Jasper. He was lying fast asleep on the bed, his face still drained of any color. I frowned.

I grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower, getting ready for school. Then, I made my way back to my room, going to see if Jasper needed anything.

When I entered the room, Jasper was just waking up. He looked around the room, a bit disoriented. I watched as he tried to figure out how he got in my room. Then something went through his eyes.

"Alice!" he shouted. It made me jump and I shut the door behind me, hoping not to wake anyone in the house with his yelling.

"I'm right here. What's wrong, Jazz?" I asked in concern, quietly, hurrying to his side.

But then I noticed his face... he looked furious.

"Don't "What's wrong Jazz" me! You know! Where were you last night?!" he growled, sitting up, his eyes wide with anger. His jaw muscles were tight.

I felt the guilt start to pour through me, especially as I thought of Greg, but I held my ground.

"I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep," I told him softly, not wanting to anger him anymore. The guilt was a bit worse now that I had lied as well.

"A _walk_?! You were just bored so you took a walk, risking your life! I told you not to go out alone. What were you thinking?! Especially at _night_, Alice! It's like just asking for Greg to hurt you! I can't believe this. I take my eyes off you for a few hours…" he ranted on, his hands fisting.

I knew he was right, but I stared at him, eyes wide, as I took a step back. A bit of fear seeped through me. I hadn't seen him this worked up in a long time.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't sleep…" I mumbled, turning away from him, not wanting to lie to his face anymore.

Jasper let out a deep breath, but it sounded a bit like a growl.

"You should have just come to my room," he said, still loudly.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat and nodded weakly, looking back at him. He sighed brokenly.

"You lied to me…" he whispered, a frown on his face, his eyes burning with pain.

I walked forward to him and knelt down beside the bed.

"No I didn't," I said softly back to him. Lie.

He narrowed his eyes, anger flashing through them again.

"Don't add onto the lies, Alice," he hissed, catching me off guard again.

I jumped a little. I was silent for a moment, not knowing what lie he meant, which made me feel even worse. How many times was I going to lie to him?

"You tricked me because I was tired. You said I was just dreaming..." he frowned, even though I knew he wasn't too mad about that. He was more mad that I had refused to admit that I lied.

"Oh…" I breathed, almost in relief, knowing it wasn't a lie that was going to blow everything up in our faces.

Jasper let a breath out through his teeth.

"You really drive me insane sometimes," he grumbled, looking away from me, his anger lowering now. He lay back down on the bed, his lips tight, eyes broken.

"I really am sorry, Jazz," I whispered.

He nodded, "I worry about you. But me too. I'm sorry I let myself lose it a little...come here..."

I leaned forward, now that he was calming down, and placed my hand on top of his, squeezing it reassuringly. He pulled me onto the bed with him and wrapped his arms around me as I laid next to him on my back.

"Please, just listen to the rules. I-I can't live without you. You have to grasp how important it is to listen to me..." he whispered, still not looking at me, his eyes staring up at the ceiling.

I just nodded and leaned my head against his hard bicep.

"Please tell me you were just walking around the yard?" Jasper said quietly, calm enough to talk about the situation again.

I tilted my head up and smiled softly at him, again just nodding. My stomach felt so sick. I just wanted to stop lying.

He sighed in relief.

"Next time, come see me first. All right, darling?" he offered and leaned over to kiss my cheek lovingly.

"Okay," I replied, holding his hand now. Right now, I meant it. The experience with Greg had terrified me. And then Mack... he had looked afraid, too. As if he wasn't sure he could protect me. He had taken a punch trying to...

"I love you so much, Alice..."

"I love you, too, Jazz," I answered quietly. Finally, something that wasn't a lie.

We lay there for a moment, but then he shot up and ran out of the room. I sat there stunned, but then got up and hesitantly followed him, unsure of what was going on.

Then I heard him... he was throwing up in the bathroom. I winced at the sound.

Carlisle met me in the hallway, frowning in concern.

"I guess that answers what I was about to check. He was like this all night as well. His body is trying to fight back," Carlisle informed me, leaning up against the wall. He was all dressed and ready to head to work. He waited for Jasper to come out, though.

I felt even worse for not being there for Jasper last night. I had helped Mack not take a whole lot of pills, sure, but I wasn't there for the love of my life, my best friend, my other half, when he was sick. I had no idea he was throwing up like this...

Jasper slowly opened the bathroom door, after we heard the sink running. He actually looked a bit better than he had when he was lying in bed.

"I'm feeling better..." he told us, walking weakly out of the bathroom.

Carlisle put a supportive arm around his shoulder and started to lead him back to his room.

"I think I'll be good enough to go to school," Jasper said weakly, sitting down on his bed.

I gave him a look of disbelief; he was definitely not ready to go to school. Even if he was looking better, he was still sick. Carlisle seemed to agree with me.

"I'm not so sure about that, Jasper. I think it would be wise for you to stay home and rest. If you do go to school, the sickness might relapse and cause you to come down even harder than before. You should just take another day off and let yourself heal. I'm sure Alice will be fine for one day," Carlisle instructed him, gently pushing Jasper down on the bed.

"No—" Jasper started but I cut him off, putting a finger over his lips.

"Stay home. Please," I pleaded, just wanting him to get better.

Jasper's eyes flashed with anger again. I let my finger slip off of his lips and took a step back.

"Listen to Alice. She wants you back up and healthy," Carlisle insisted, patting Jasper's shoulder encouragingly.

Jasper let out a ragged breath and let his head fall softly onto the pillows.

"Okay…" Jasper grumbled, trying to calm himself.

Carlisle gave him a wide, reassuring smile, then stood up.

"Good answer. Oh, and Esme was just making you some soup. She'll be bringing it up to you shortly," Carlisle informed Jasper. Then he turned to me.

"Have a good day at school. Stay out of trouble," he gave me an amused smile, then turned and left the room.

"I'm not staying home," Jasper growled, sitting up.

"You are _not_ going to that school without me."

His voice was so weak that it hardly sounded fierce, but I knew it was.

I put my hand on his chest, stopping him from getting up any farther. I was a little hesitant, though. It was not a good time to fight with him.

"Jasper," was all I said, my voice louder than usual.

His head shot up and he glared at me, but then his expression softened when he saw the look in my eyes.

"I was fine yesterday. I'll do the same things today. I'll be careful," I promised him, reaching my hand up to touch his cheek.

His jaw tightened and then relaxed. He was struggling.

"But apparently you don't believe in listening to rules. How am I supposed to know you are okay?" he grumbled, glaring at me.

I glared back darkly, feeling my own anger pick up. I did what I had promised--I stayed away from Greg. I stayed away from all the guys who would actually hurt me. I couldn't help it that he managed to find me anyway... I had _not_ gone looking for him. I had went to find Mack...

Maybe it was the same thing. Should I have expected that finding Mack meant Greg was not too far behind? I pushed the thought from my mind.

"I think people call it _trust_!" I hissed back at him, my hands fisting in anger.

Jasper seemed even more hurt than earlier by that statement. He frowned and his eyes saddened.

"I trust you…" he whispered, almost a plea for me to believe him.

I sighed and stepped forward, feeling guilty again. I nodded in agreement, knowing that he did. I was just upset.

"If Greg comes anywhere near me," (again), I added in my head, "I'll give him one hard kick to the groin," I assured him jokingly, but in a vicious voice, smirking up at him.

He couldn't help but chuckle. He reached out for me and leaned forward, kissing my forehead with his hot lips. The tension between us started to fade.

"You scare me sometimes," Jasper laughed weakly, but the sound made all the worries I had since he became sick fade away a bit.

I grinned up at him and knew that I had won the fight. He rolled his eyes at my smile and lay back down.

"So it looks like you are trying to get rid of me..." Jasper grumbled playfully, starting to pull the covers over himself.

I tucked him in and sat down on the bed beside him.

Chuckling lightly, I shook my head and responded, "Never."

I noticed Jasper's eyes flickering shut, relaxed by my words.

I stood up from the bed and then leaned down, giving him a goodbye kiss. It was worth the risk of getting sick, touching my lips to his.

He sighed happily at the connection and kissed me back, very gently.

"Get better for me, kay?" I said. Deep down inside, I wanted to bring him to school with me today. I didn't like being there without him.

"I'll try...anything for you. And I'm sorry about..."

I interrupted him, "No worries. We just care more about each other than anything else... I get it."

He smiled, "Have a good day, darling."

I smiled back and leaned back down for one more kiss. He smiled against my lips, but kissed me slowly. I could tell from the way he kissed me that he was really weak from the sickness.

"You are really asking to get sick aren't you?" Jasper asked, breaking the kiss.

I stood up and shrugged innocently. "Then I could stay home with you. Or be locked in the sanctuary of my house where no one can get me... maybe it would work out..." I teased.

He just shook his head at me and I grabbed his cup off the nightstand. I handed it to him with the medicine I had bought yesterday. While he took the medicine, I re-wet the cloth in the bathroom and then came back to put it on his head.

"If this works, you should make a speedy recovery," I assured him.

"Carlisle teaching you on the side?" he asked jokingly.

"Nah, must just be in my blood," I answered with a grin, running my thumb under his eyes.

"Stop babying me and go to school. The sooner you leave the sooner you can come back." Jasper shoved me softly away from the bed, but gave my hand a tight squeeze.

I pouted dramatically at him, but began to walk out of the room. I turned before I closed the door.

"Love you, Jazz," I whispered, shutting the door behind me.

I frowned and went down the stairs, grabbing an apple and then heading to school with Rose and Emmett. I made a mental note to stick close to Emmett today.

Another day without Jasper…

**Author's Note: Awww.. She saved Mack… but there's Greg… ICK! Did your breath catch in your throat when he spoke? Mine did! Alice and Jasper are having trouble though, lies aren't good… so tell us what you think of the chapter! And don't forget to write up some questions for the blog! OH AND VOTE!  
have a great day!**


	48. Revenge Starts Now

**Author's Note: well... after reading the name of the chapter you probably don't want to read a long author's note, so READ AHEAD!**

Hope Chapter 47- Revenge Starts Now

_APOV_

I left Jasper at home and headed out for school, driving in with Emmett and Rosalie. When we got out of the car, Emmett was immediately at my side.

I sighed, frustration building up, but slipped my backpack over my shoulders.

"Give her some room, Emmett," Rosalie insisted, reaching for his hand and tugging him a few feet away. She gave me a look of sympathy.

I mouthed a "Thank you" to her and began to walk toward the school. I glanced around, looking for what I knew Jasper wouldn't want me to be; Mack. I noticed that he wasn't far from me. His eyes were already focused on me as we crossed the parking lot. We were nearing him.

Mack was standing beside Greg, but this time it was different. Greg was speaking, but Mack didn't seem to be listening. He smiled softly at me and threw me his usual wink. I couldn't help but grin back. He looked so much better today than usual. His eyes weren't so tired... he looked almost okay.

Greg's eyes narrowed as he looked from me to Mack and then repeated the action. His lips pressed together in anger and he hit Mack on the back of the head. Hard.

Mack jumped in surprise and turned quickly around to give his attention back to Greg. He still turned his head as I passed him by, though, giving me a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

I chuckled quietly and kept walking with the others. Maybe he wasn't so whipped anymore. Or at least I could hope... I was slowly helping Mack turn away from Greg.

Like yesterday, today was very slow and uneventful. School seemed to drag on...and I longed to go home and see Jasper.

But also like the day before, I slipped out of my last class before it was over so I could call him. Sitting beside the building, I dialed his number.

"Hello, my love," Jasper sang happily through the phone. He sounded much better than when I had left him this morning. His voice was nowhere near as weak or pained as it had been.

"Hey Jazz! Are you feeling better?" I couldn't help but raise my voice a bit in excitement. I wanted to snuggle next to him and not have him whine about me getting sick. I wanted him to come to school with me tomorrow. I just wanted to be _with_ him.

"Yeah, I think I am just about better. After sleeping for the morning, I woke up feeling a lot more like myself. Still a bit weak, but it might just be because I haven't had any food stay in my system for a while. I am trying to eat right now," he informed me, his own voice a bit excited.

"Finally!" I sighed, smiling to myself. Jasper chuckled softly in the background.

"I know what you mean, darling," he groaned, but I could hear the smile in his voice. He missed me as well.

"But is school going all right today?" Jasper asked. I heard him bite into something and start chewing.

"Boring…" I grumbled, hitting my head lightly on the wall of the building.

Suddenly I heard a snap of a stick and my head flashed to the side. Huh, nothing was there. I narrowed my eyes and stood up, moving closer to the door of the class.

"Don't worry, it's almost over. I'll head out to pick you up from school in just a minute," Jasper said, still chewing on whatever he was eating. I still kept my eyes wide. I think I was becoming paranoid...all of Jasper's worrying was rubbing off on me.

"Are you sure you can drive?" I asked, turning away from whatever the sound came from, putting my attention back to Jasper.

Jasper snorted. "It's not like I was dying, darling. I just had a bit of a fever. I'm okay now, anyways. I just miss you," he said quietly into the phone, making my insides soften at his sweet voice.

"Mmm, I miss you too, Jazz. But just be careful, I don't want you falling asleep or something at the wheel," I told him softly.

Then another noise came from where the snapping noise was. I gasped as my head swerved to the side and I saw someone there.

Mack stood leaning against the side of the building. He had a soft smile on his lips. I let the relief flood through me; I thought it was going to be Greg.

"Alice?! Are you all right?" Jasper asked, panicked. He had heard my gasp. I heard the chair he must have been sitting in screech as he shoved it backward to stand.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay, Jazz. It was just a bird...it surprised me, that's all," I assured him, letting another lie slip through my lips. I cringed, shutting my eyes in frustration. I heard Jasper sigh in relief and fall back onto the chair.

Mack raised a curious eyebrow at me, but stayed silent.

"A bird? Hmm. You should go back to class. I'll come get you in about ten minutes...classes are almost over. Unless someone's there with you..." Jasper said. I could hear some worry in his voice, like he actually wasn't so sure about what I had said, "Alice, if something's wrong, say 'Jazz, you worry too much.'"

I giggled. "No, no... I'm fine. But very nice choice of words."

"I thought you'd like that," he said, his voice lighter. "I'll see you soon. I love you, darling."

"I love you," I sang happily into the phone. I wanted to see him.

I heard the dial tone and shut my own phone, then turned to Mack.

"A bird? You could have said a squirrel. They are a bit cooler. Birds just run around... they seem to hate to use their wings. Have you noticed that? You're driving, and there are a million of them in the road, and they hear the car and they all start to run? It makes me so mad. You have _wings_. Use them! Stupid birds. That's why squirrels are cooler...they're not afraid to climb or jump, like they're supposed to," he snickered, laughing softly. He stepped forward, closing the large space between us.

"You _do_ seem to be bothered by birds! It was the first thing that popped in my mind..." I defended playfully, sitting back down against the school building.

Mack followed my lead and sat beside me. I noticed the swollen bruise on his cheek from the punch he had taken from Greg last night. I frowned deeply at it and reached my hand forward. Mack flinched away, but then moved back, letting my fingertips touch the swollen skin.

"It's not so bad," Mack assured me before I could ask. I smiled a little at him, knowing that he was just trying to be tough.

"Sure it isn't," I whispered, tracing it lightly, hoping to wipe it away.

Mack's eyes closed at the softness of the touch for a moment then reopened.

"Thank you...for last night, I mean..." I said softly, referring to how he had tried to protect me from Greg.

Mack reached his hand up and took mine off of his cheek. He placed my hand on my knee and then pulled his hand away. "Don't thank me."

I bit my lip and looked at him, but he changed the subject.

"Do you always skip this class?" he asked, sort of amused, moving the topic away from him as usual.

"That's not very good for your perfect grades." He shook his head disapprovingly down at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nooo. I've only skipped this week, when I missed Jasper. I wanted to talk to him," I informed Mack, crossing my legs. I picked up a little flower out of the ground and started twirling it between my fingers.

"Do you always skip _your_ classes?" I wondered. He always seemed to be out and about.

He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"I'm actually already graduated," Mack admitted, giving me a grin.

I tilted my head up curiously, wondering why he was here then.

"Greg just wants me to be around if he needs me. So I just hang around here." He shrugged nonchalantly and rested his head against my building.

"Really?" I asked him, now _very_ curious. I had just thought that he had failed because he never came to class. I knew that Jasper had rarely went to class when he was in the gang....

"Yup. I graduated...with honors...last year." He continued speaking like it was nothing at all, but I was really surprised. How could he have gotten honors if he was running around with a gang all the time?

"Why didn't you go to college or something?" I asked, turning in my seat so that I was facing toward him now.

I noticed his eyes flash with pain for a moment, then he covered it.

"Don't know. Things happened…" he mumbled. He couldn't seem to cover the sadness in his voice though. He frowned and gave me another shrug.

"Oh. You joined the gang?" I guessed, but I was figuring the real thing that happened was Katie dying. The gang would have been another reason, though...

"Mm-hmm," he nodded, swallowing hard. His eyes flashed quickly up to the sky.

I nodded and looked down, watching the flower in my fingers spin as I continued to twirl it around. We were silent for a few peaceful moments before I continued questioning him.

"Why did you join the gang…?" I asked him. I tried to sound confident, but I ended up sounding a bit scared that I had asked.

Mack gave me a soft look and sighed. He looked a bit troubled for a few moments, debating if he should speak or not. Finally, he opened his mouth to be cut off by a car hitting the gravel of the parking lot. Both of our heads shot up. I was extremely glad that you couldn't see the side of this building from the parking lot. It was Jasper pulling in.

"I'll tell you another time," Mack offered, jumping up. He knew it was not a good idea for Jasper to see us together. It would most likely start a very bad fight…

But I couldn't help but want him to tell me now. I had finally got him to open up and then Jasper pulled in!

Mack leaned down and offered me his hand. I took it gladly and he pulled me to my feet. He squeezed my hand lightly, then let it drop as he started to leave.

"What, no cheesy pick up line today?" I laughed as he backed away from me with a huge grin on his face.

"I would, but Jasper is closing in pretty fast. I'll make it up to you t-tomorrow." He choked up for a moment and I wondered why. But then he turned behind the building and disappeared before I could figure it out.

I walked up a bit to see Jasper's car. He was out of it and jogging across the field toward my class. I stepped out from the side of the building and waved at him.

A smile filled his face as soon as he saw me, and he ran over to me. He threw his arms around me, picking me up and spinning me in an excited hug. He didn't even wonder why I was out of class. And alone.

"Alice," he breathed, taking in deep breaths as his head rested in the crook of my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him just under his ear.

"Jasper," I whispered back into his ear, causing him in shiver.

He backed us up to the side of the building, letting me back on my feet. Then he pinned me against the wall, both of his arms blocking any way to get away. His lips came crashing down on mine before I could even blink.

I sighed at the pleasant surprise and reached my arms up to grab his hair. I tugged softly on it, pulling him into me.

"I love you…" I murmured against his lips, then bringing myself back into the passionate kiss.

He teased my lips, his tongue begging for entrance. I smiled and happily granted him it. He deepened the kiss, moving his arms off of the building to wrap tightly around me. After a bit, I pulled out of the kiss, needing to breathe, but moved down to his neck. I nipped at it playfully, moving my hands off of his neck to scrape my nails softly down his chest. He shivered at my touch.

"You have no idea how much I love to hear you say that," Jasper sighed after catching his breath. I smiled against his neck and kissed it softly.

"I love you," I told him again, kissing his neck again. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you."

He sighed contently and leaned down, attacking my lips again. This wasn't normal for Jasper. He didn't do this in public. It was always when we were away from everyone... but he seemed to _need_ it.

I let my hands slide back down his chest and slipped my hands under his shirt. He moaned at the feeling of my cold hands against his warm stomach.

I traced his hard stomach muscles with my hands as he shoved me softly against the wall of the building. I bit his bottom lip softly between my teeth and he growled, his chest vibrating against me.

He let his own hands slid into the back of my shirt, his thumbs caressing my lower back softly. Jasper pulled away from the kiss and moved down, kissing my collarbone and back up to my neck, sucking on it.

"I owe you these," he said, his voice husky. He was taking deep breaths and his breath was so hot.

He sucked roughly on my neck and I couldn't help letting out a small moan.

"Jazz," I breathed, sliding my hands that were still under his shirt around to his back. I gripped his back tightly in my hands as he worked on my neck, closing my eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"Not very sick anymore, are you?" I chuckled, my voice higher than usual.

Jasper laughed softly against my neck and shook his head, pulling his lips off of my skin. I was sure there was already a mark, probably a very dark mark, there.

"Mmm, nope," he murmured, nuzzling my neck now.

"I'm glad." I tilted my head just a bit to kiss his jaw.

We both broke apart abruptly when we heard someone clear their throat. We turned at the same time to see Mack, standing very awkwardly, a few feet away with a paper in his hands.

I almost jumped forward and hugged him when I saw the look on his face. He looked so torn. His eyes were hard as rock, though, empty of any emotion.

"What do you want?" Jasper hissed, shoving me behind his back protectively. I squirmed a bit so that I could see Mack.

He stepped forward, giving us both a sympathetic look.

"Greg told me to bring you this," he said, monotone. There was absolutely no emotion in his voice.

Jasper knew something was wrong. His grip on me tightened.

"I'd rather not have anything from him," Jasper grumbled, but stepped forward and ripped the note out of his hand.

Jasper's eyes scanned the paper. His head flew up and looked furious, anger pumping through him.

Mack took a quick step backward, not looking at him, almost as if he was bracing himself.

"Alice, we are leaving," Jasper growled, reaching his hand out for me.

I took it immediately and grabbed my backpack off of the ground. I threw a questioning look at Mack, but he just turned and walked away. I noticed his hands were in tight fists.

"What did it say?" I asked, a bit out of breath at how fast Jasper was dragging me through the field.

He shoved the note into his pocket. Jasper didn't even seem to hear me. He just threw the car door open for me. I got in as his eyes scanned over the parking lot, wide and alert.

"Jazz?" I said quietly, my voice beginning to panic.

He shut my door softly, jogging around the car. He slipped into his side and locked the doors.

"Jazz, what's wrong?"

_________________________________________________________________

_JPOV_

I felt the anger and fear flowing so thickly through my veins that I was beginning to shake.

I threw the car into reverse, trying to get out of here. Alice's eyes were wide in fear as she stared at me, begging for a explanation. I couldn't tell her though. I wasn't going to worry her, even though I knew that the way that I looked was probably scaring her.

The paper was shoved tightly into my pocket, but the words were running through my mind over and over.

_Revenge starts now. _

It was just three words. Three words that I had been waiting for. I knew that this was going to happen soon. He looked so damn sure of himself all the time. That cruel, disgusting smile always on his despicable face...

I tried to calm myself, knowing Alice was safe in the car beside me. She was gripping her hands tightly together, looking at me in fear.

I reached for one of her hands and hers immediately flew into mine, death gripping it.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly, trying to reassure her.

"What did it say, Jazz?" she whispered, moving on her seat so that she was closer to me. She rested her head on my bicep and I felt that her breathing was uneven.

"It was just Greg being Greg. He's just trying to get on my nerves," I lied. I knew that this wasn't him being smug anymore. This was serious. He was going to do something. Soon. I needed to call Nick…

"Then why are you being like this?" she asked, her voice wavering a bit, fear taking her over.

I squeezed her hand tightly in mine and cleared my throat, trying to shake off the emotions.

"Just being cautious," I told her softly.

Her head rose off of my arm and she looked straight into my eyes.

"You're lying," she mumbled sadly.

I narrowed my eyes at the woman I loved so much. Why did she have to know me so well?!

I took a breath and focused on the road. I hadn't realized that I had been driving so fast. We were just about to approach the Cullens' driveway.

"Jazz!" she hissed, getting frustrated. Why did she always need to know everything? Couldn't she see that I was trying to protect her?

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I wasn't mad at Alice. I was mad at Greg, I reminded myself.

I shut the car off at the house and closed my eyes.

"He was taunting me. That's all. I'm sure he is just trying to get me worked up," I told her in defeat, leaving out some of the details.

She frowned and I knew it was because I hadn't told her what was on the note. She let go of my hand and grabbed the paper out of my pocket, but I caught her hand before she could read it.

She gave me a good, hard look, glaring.

I smashed my teeth together, trying not to give into her. She didn't need to see this. I didn't want her to be worried about it or afraid to leave the house. Granted, that might actually be a good thing... but I didn't want her to be afraid. She didn't deserve to have fear every time she left the house.

I finally took the paper out of her hand with my other hand, still holding hers, not giving in.

"Jasper!" she shouted, anger filling her wide eyes.

I stared straight back at her, not breaking my gaze.

After a minute, she pursed her lips angrily and yanked her hand from mine. She flew out of the car, slamming the door on the way out.

No! I panicked and jumped out of the car and went to run after her, but then I caught myself. I couldn't do this… I couldn't give in to her. Nick said that I had to learn how to say no sometimes, especially when it was something as dangerous as breaking him out of jail. I think this was definitely up there on the level of danger. I needed to make sure that no matter what, she was okay. And alive.

I sat down on the steps of the house and heard Alice slam her door upstairs. I cringed at the sound, closing my eyes in concentration. Protect her. Protect her. You have to protect her. I told myself over and over.

I let out a frustrated breath and took my cell phone out. I scrolled down my list until I found Nick's number. He answered quickly on the second ring.

"Hey man!" he said as he answered the phone. He sounded out of breath.

"At the beach again?" I questioned him. I couldn't even make my voice sound happy for him, though. I ran a hand through my hair stressfully.

"Yeah, yeah. This whole 'sun' concept has grown on me. Are you okay though?" he asked me, not missing a beat. He knew me just as well as Alice, apparently. I let out a deep breath through my teeth, my free hand curling into a tight fist.

"Mack gave me a note from Greg. It said "Revenge starts now." I don't think he is just being cocky anymore. Mack seemed stressed, too, when he gave it to me. I think something is going to go down. I don't know what I should do. I couldn't tell Alice... I didn't want her to worry about it. But then she got _really_ mad about me not telling her and she ran off to her room," I said quickly, probably too quickly for him to understand. The stress was running through me, taking me over.

I heard Nick let out his own deep breath. "He might just be trying to keep you on your toes... you know, keep you afraid. He might not even do anything. But... I don't know, Jasper… I think not telling Alice was smart. I mean, I get why she's upset. She wants to be involved and she's a strong person. But I think that if you told her, this would be the thing that would make her afraid...which isn't good. Alice shouldn't have to be afraid, you know? Or it would be opposite...she'd try to make a deal with Greg or something. Like something with herself for you to be off the hook with him…" Nick grumbled the last part in frustration.

He thought how I did and that is exactly what I thought Alice would do. She would try to protect me when she is the one needing protection.

"Exactly…" I replied.

"My suggestion is just to try and make it through school, then get out of there. Leave Forks for a while. Come here if you want...or come to Texas with Davis and me. I definitely wouldn't mind. I miss my little troublemaker already. And Alice, too, of course," Nick joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"For now though, stay close... always close. Greg likes the odds on his side. If he can't win, he won't do it. Stay around teachers and lots of students at school, then after, go straight home. No stops," Nick instructed me, serious now.

"And Alice...don't let her out of your sight. Walk her _straight_ to class and pick her up _right_ after. She may know the rules, but she has a mind of her own. I wouldn't be surprised to hear of her breaking them," Nick told me, although I knew as well as he did what she was like…always so stubborn.

"All right, it already sounds like what we've been doing so far. I was sick for a few days... maybe it made Greg a bit too sure of himself?" I said to Nick, suggesting the possibility.

"Ahh, yeah that could have done it. Maybe. Has he said anything to Alice lately?" Nick questioned me, trying to put all the pieces together.

We both knew Greg's strategy. He liked to taunt people, even if he wasn't going to do anything. He just wanted everyone who was against him to remember to be afraid of him... he liked to create his idea of a living hell.

"No. She has stayed away like she promised," I answered him back, pretty sure of myself. She definitely would have mentioned an encounter with Greg. She would have been shaken up by it.

"Weird… I would see him trying to scare her first…" Nick mumbled to himself.

I thought about it as well. He did like to taunt everyone, including me, before he did anything. Hence the note. He was a cruel person...

"Yeah, I know. I guess he just never had the chance..." I said, a bit happy about that. I didn't know what I would do if he ever went near Alice and I wasn't there. I wouldn't let him live, that's for certain.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Spencer's voice call in the background.

"No, its fine. Jasper just wanted to see how I was," I heard Nick tell him back. They seemed to be being friendly enough to one another.

"Oh okay. Is Alice doing okay?" Spencer questioned him in concern.

I felt my anger start to peak again, even though it wasn't Spencer fault. But I could take care of my girlfriend... I didn't need his extra concern. He seemed so sure that she was going to get hurt here just because it was me looking out for her and not him. I took another deep breath to calm myself.

"Alice is fine, thank you, Spencer," I said stiffly, knowing he couldn't hear me.

"Yeah she's just fine!" Nick called back, a little more cheerfully than I would have. I could almost hear his eyes rolling, though.

"Kay, tell Jasper I say hello!" he called once more.

"Spencer says hello," Nick told me, even though I was pretty sure that he knew I could hear him.

"You know, it's really easy to live with this guy. Half the time he is in New York, working, and then the other half he spends driving back and forth. Well, if he isn't going on his own personal jet. Yeah, I'm serious, he has one," Nick said, amused.

"Wow," I chuckled, not very surprised, though. Alice's parents would probably buy her a plane if she asked for it. For all I knew, she had one waiting for her in their garage or something.

"Yeah. Spencer says his mom's been a little concerned that he's been spending so much time here, away from home, but he told her that he was getting a lot more at-home work done here, so she hasn't brought it up again."

"That works. As long as they don't come snooping around..." I said.

"So far, no worries. Apparently, a cabin in the woods is not their scene," he chuckled.

I agreed.

"But hey...I think I should talk to Alice. Can you give her the phone?" Nick asked, probably wanting to ask her more questions about the situation.

I winced a bit, but slowly, hesitantly headed inside the house and toward her room.

I raised my hand to knock, then dropped it, nervous. I tried again and lightly knocked on her door.

"What?" she hissed, obviously knowing it was me. I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair.

"Well she sure sounds like she's in a very good mood..." Nick whispered, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes bitterly and cracked open the door.

"Did I ask you to come in here?" she glared from her bed, where she was sitting, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest.

"Umm...sorry. Nick wanted to talk to you," I whispered back, trying not to anger her anymore.

She reached her hand out for the phone and I stepped further into the room to hand it to her. She put the phone to her ear, but didn't say anything as she stared at me.

She looked over to the door, motioning with her eyes that she wanted me to leave again. My mouth dropped a bit at the action, surprise taking me over.

"Hello?" she grumbled into the phone, still eying me.

I swallowed back my emotions and closed my eyes, walking out of the room. I felt pain ripping through my chest unlike anything I had ever felt before. I had been stabbed and beaten almost to death more times than I could count, but those pains were nothing compared to this. It was like something was ripping apart inside of me.

I sat down outside of her door and leaned my back against it. I stared blankly across the hallway. Every few seconds, I'd almost change my mind and go in there and shove the note in her face, not caring anymore. But I knew better… I had to be strong for her sake, even if she thought I was just being unreasonable.

After a few minutes, I heard her shout my name. Not "Jazz," though. No... she called for "Jasper." I let out a breath through my nose and got up, walking slowly into the room.

She shoved the phone toward me as I approached the bed. She had hung up already.

"Nick says to tell you just to follow the plan. His phone was about to die," Alice told me, not making eye contact.

She fell back on the bed, rolling over so that I couldn't see her face. I stood there for a moment, debating very carefully about what I should do.

"I'm just trying to protect you…" I whispered, but it almost came out sounding like a whimper. I watched her shake her head from side to side.

"Okay, well good luck, because apparently I don't know how to listen to rules and I can't be trusted. Who knows? I might just walk over to Greg and give myself to him. Why wait for him to make a move?!" Alice said bitterly, her voice thick with anger. She didn't turn to look at me, she just stared straight at the wall.

"Darling… you know that's not true. I do trust you. I just don't want you to have to worry about something that you don't need to be worrying about..." I tried again, sitting down at the edge of her mattress.

She sat up and flipped around to look at me. "Since when should someone not have to worry about her own life or the life of her boyfriend?" she asked in disbelief, as if _I_ was being ridiculous.

"Since when _should_ someone have to worry about their life or the life of their boyfriend?!" I asked back, angrily. I was so tired of all that I had to put her through… if she was with any other guy she could have a normal life....

Alice let out a frustrated breath.

"Okay, well since people shouldn't have to worry about their life or the lives of people they love, then why are you trying so hard to protect me?"

"Just because they _shouldn't_ have to worry doesn't mean that we _don't _have to worry. We do! I have to worry about you because you are in danger. And in turn, you then have to worry about me. Which is exactly my point! What kind of life is that, Alice?" I demanded, feeling my heart pounding in my chest as I got worked up.

"It is the kind of life that _I _choose, Jasper. I _choose_ to be with you, okay? I don't care if that means danger. Don't go telling me how I should be living!" Her voice got louder as she spoke, her eyes flashing passionately.

"Why not?!" I challenged, "You tell _me_ how to live! I'm not with the gang anymore, am I? Whose decision was that?!"

Her eyes widened in incredulity and her mouth fell open a bit, shocked.

I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing that I had crossed the line.

"That's not what I meant..." I mumbled. I felt the ripping in my chest getting worse and I put my hand on my chest, trying to diminish it. Everything was happening so fast...

"Then why'd you say it?" she said quietly. "That was _your_ choice. _Your_ decision. I loved you then and I love you now, but don't tell me that I tell you how to live, because I don't."

I felt so stupid for saying that. It came out wrong. I chose to leave for her, but she had never forced me. She _had_ loved me then...even at my worst.

I stood up and opened my mouth to reply, to apologize, _something_, but she cut me off.

"Just go, Jasper," she almost whispered, not wanting to fight. I didn't listen, though.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out that way. And I'm not telling you how to live. I'm telling you how you _could_ live." I sighed, thinking of it. I didn't know how I could live without her, but she could probably find a way to be okay without me. She'd be safer...she wouldn't have to worry so much...

"If you weren't stuck here with me--" I started, but Alice stood up on the bed and took my face between her hands, making me look at her. With her standing on the bed, and me standing on the floor, we were at eye level. My eyes widened as I stared at her. Despite the anger flaming in her eyes, I couldn't help notice her beauty.

"Don't _ever_ say that Jasper Hale. _Ever_!" she ordered. She was blazing with fury, but I noticed that her eyes glistened slightly. I could feel her hands shaking against my cheeks and I wondered if it was because she was mad or because she was trying not to cry in front of me.

"Alice--" I started.

"Just go!" she cried, turning back around so that she wasn't looking at me.

I put my palm against my cheek, feeling where her hands had been just a second ago. I felt empty at the loss of her touch. Pained.

Alice's breathing was coming in short bursts as she tried to control herself. I decided that I couldn't say anymore tonight. I knew that she needed to be alone right now. Me staying would only make things worse.

I slowly walked out of the room and closed the door softly with a click. Then I leaned my back against the door again and slid to the floor, putting my face in my hands. I breathed deeply, trying to get rid of the searing pain in my chest. I hated fighting with her.

I knew that this started as being Greg's fault. But now, I couldn't help thinking that part of it was mine.

**Author's note: Fighting again?! Come on guys just kiss and make up, burn the note! Lol! Then buy a shot gun and kill Greg, PROBLEM SOVLED! Don't you wish it was that easy…? So what did you think of this chapter? Angst… Fluff… Mack! Who really apparently dislikes birds. He almost opened up to Alice too! *sigh*Even some Nick thrown in there! That's always enjoyable. **

**Also, I'd like to throw a story at you guys. My sister is writing a story and if any of you are Emmett and Rosalie fans check it out! It is quite an interesting plot. It's a modern day story, all human. What if Emmett had seen Royce about to attack Rosalie, what if he had saved her?!  
Pretty intense stuff. The Story is called My Angel. This is the story id 5234395. Check it out!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO KEEP VOTING! It is almost the end of the month, which means… WE ARE ALMOST THERE. Keep the voting going, lets win this competition! **

**Leave a review :)**


	49. Trapped

**Author's Note: Yes, it is real! It's an early weekend update my friends! A very, very intense, crazy chapter! ENJOY!**

Hope Chapter 48- Trapped

_APOV_

It was six thirty in the morning and I still hadn't got a minute of sleep.

This would have been one of the nights I actually _needed_ those sleeping pills. Every time I shut my eyes, I would see Jasper's broken face. The words that he had said ran through my mind over and over throughout the whole night.

_"You tell _me_ how to live! I'm not with the gang anymore, am I? Whose decision was that?!" _

I had no idea that he felt that way. Maybe he didn't. He seemed really sorry about it... but it was hard to tell. And hard to take back--the words were already out there. Maybe he was only sorry because he had hurt me...

I hadn't forced him, though. I chose him while he was still in the gang. I had just wanted_ him_. I didn't care what he was like...I _still _don't; never have, never will. He's just _Jasper_ to me...

What hurt the most out of all of it, though, was when he started to talk about how I _could_ live. The pain that took over me when he said that was so overwhelming that I almost jumped up and slapped him.

How could he possibly think something like that? He thought that I was _stuck _here with him, instead of what it really was. I was _choosing _to spend my life here with him. Not stuck. If I hadn't wanted to be here with Jasper, then I wouldn't be. I had a whole life waiting for me in New York if I ever wanted it... but I don't. I _love_ my life with him… I love Jasper.

Anger, pure pain, guilt, regret; I knew that this was all just a stupid fight and that it would fade into the past soon enough, but I still couldn't help feeling this way. I couldn't push the emotions away... I couldn't keep the tears from falling...

I wanted to just forget the note that Greg had sent. I wanted to tell Jasper that I was sorry for everything I had done. I didn't want to lie anymore... I just wanted to run to his room and cuddle into him and forget everything.

But something in me kept me from doing all of those things. Anger. Pure Stubbornness. I wasn't sure...just something.

I just wanted to have a say in what went on in my life. I needed to know what was happening! What was I supposed to avoid? Greg, obviously, but maybe he could give me a clue...or_ something_! He just wouldn't let me in!

Nick had mentioned that it was for my own good and that they didn't want me to have to be afraid or to do something stupid, like taunt Greg so that Jasper would be safe. That made me more mad-- I knew I could be crazy, but I wasn't an idiot. I made sure that Nick knew that he was being just as much of an overprotective fool as Jasper.

Jazz just _needed_ to protect me... Well, that's turning out wonderfully, Jasper, you are doing great... Greg hasn't done anything, but we're upset with each other. Perfect.

I shoved my face into a pillow and let out a loud scream of frustration. I got tired of thinking about the whole thing and jumped off of my bed. I grabbed some clothes, not taking as much time as I usually did to pick them out. I was too tired and too stressed from everything lately to care.

I took a very long, hot shower, trying to let this whole thing wash away with the water.

After, I took just as much time applying my makeup, trying to hide the big black bags lingering under my eyes.

When I was just about finished, I noticed the dark hickey on the side of my neck. I felt the pain slowly take over my body again as I ran my fingers over it, remembering yesterday.

I closed my eyes and sat down on the side of the large tub, picturing how amazing yesterday had been before everything had went wrong. I thought of Jasper's lips crushing into mine so passionately... how good it felt and tasted...

And then Mack's tortured expression as he handed Jasper that stupid note that had started all of this...

_Ugh_! I got up and hastily covered up the hickey with makeup, trying to hold my tears back so that I wouldn't have to start the whole process over again.

Just as I was about to leave the bathroom, my phone rang. I took a quick peek at the caller ID and saw Spencer's name. I wondered briefly if Nick had mentioned anything to him...

"Hey Spencer," I breathed into the phone. I heard my voice sounding a lot weaker than usual, but didn't even try to fake happiness for him.

"Wow… that's a bit different. Usually when I call this number, this girl picks up and I hear this beautiful, chipper voice... it always brightens up my day when I think about how happy she seems to be…. I don't know if you know her…her name's Alice... but I think I might have dialed the wrong number," Spencer joked, probably trying to cheer me up.

"Sorry, I just had a rough night," I mumbled, sighing and sitting down on the bathroom floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, hun. Did you want to talk about it?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern and love. Always worrying… just like someone else I knew.

"It was just… a stupid fight," I sniffed, feeling the emotions take over, once again.

"With Jasper?" he guessed, and then sighed. I heard his chair scuff the floor as he flipped it around.

"Yeah… I-he-we-" I couldn't seem to even talk about it. My mind was not even working right. Spencer let me take my time and waited.

"I know that I'm just being melodramatic and stubborn…" I whispered, not explaining the situation. I didn't know how to…

"Alice, you are always those things, hun. I'm sure that's not the reason for the fight," Spencer assured me, chuckling a bit.

I glared at the phone, but I really wasn't mad. I knew it was true; sometimes I was stubborn and dramatic.

"Shut up," I laughed softly back, but it sounded a bit more like a sob.

Spencer laughed softly in the background.

"Something happened, didn't it? Jasper called Nick yesterday."

I could hear the worry starting to take over his voice.

"Greg gave Jasper a note," I informed him. I wasn't able to tell him anything else, though, because no one told me anything!

I heard Spencer let out a breath of air.

"What did it say?" he asked suspiciously. I could almost see his eyes narrowing while he chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

"_I have no idea,_" I hissed. The anger pumping through me was now being directed at him.

"That's what the fight was about, right? He isn't telling you," he seemed to clue in.

I wondered if that was really why he had asked in the beginning, just wanting to know why I was upset, not actually needing to know the situation with Greg. But I'm sure he wanted to know that as well.

"Yes…" I whispered in defeat. I let my head fall softly against the bathroom door.

"Maybe it's a good thing he isn't," Spencer agreed, making me want to hang up on him. First Jasper, then Nick, now Spencer too? Did I not have _any_one on my side?

"Uh-huh," I grumbled, then swiftly changed the subject. "I saw you in a magazine the other day," I informed him, remembering his empty, lifeless eyes.

"Don't change the subject," Spencer mumbled, obviously knowing what the magazines were saying. He didn't want to go into it.

"I saw your picture, Spencer," I stated, ignoring what he had said before.

He sighed loudly into the phone and I heard him fall down into something cushioned.

"Was it a pretty picture of me?" he joked, but I could hear the defeat in his voice. I think he could sense that I wasn't joking about this and he continued.

"I know…I'm fine. You know magazines. They just try and make something out of nothing," he tried to convince me. I could hear his voice shaking a bit, but I wasn't sure why. Maybe because he was lying?

"I should probably sue. That was a horrid picture of me and I don't believe I gave them any right to publish it in a magazine," he once again tried to joke because of my silence. I think he could sense my concern.

"I agree." I let it go, knowing I had earlier pushed off of his topic. I let myself joke and hoped it would cheer him up a bit. _Someone_ should have a good day.

"I actually called you to ask you something, though," he said, sounding more professional now. His voice was very serious.

I couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow, even though he couldn't see me. I smirked in amusement. His voice was so different like that. Something inside of me suddenly thought it was cute.

"Really?" I questioned him, the amusement thick and noticeable in my voice.

I heard Spencer chuckle musically.

"Yes really, you goof. I was wondering if you remembered when we were at the cabin and I was working on a new dress with you. Would you happen to remember what the exact shade the color was?" Spencer wondered, seeming stressed that he had forgotten something like that.

It was weird for him to forget something to do with his designs. Usually he was focused completely on it.

I smiled softly, happy that I remembered. "Emerald green," I told him. He laughed softly.

"Of course," he said gently, seeming like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I heard him scribbling it down on a piece of paper.

"Why is it "of course?" I questioned curiously.

"It reminds me of your eyes," he replied. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was such a flirt. Even on the phone, when no one would expect him to be. Definitely.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, baby--" I heard him slap himself, maybe over his mouth? "--Hun. I-I meant hun. Sorry, I didn't m-mean to say that." He corrected himself quickly, stumbling a bit over his words.

He seemed so surprised that he had said that. I couldn't help but smirk at how hard he tried to not call me anything other than hun. I was thankful that he really did try that hard, though.

"Don't worry about it, Spencer. It's habit." I assured him that it was okay. After his whole life, it was probably as natural as breathing.

He laughed, but I think it was more from his nerves and shock that he had said that.

"Thanks," he breathed in relief.

"Well I'd better let you go. You probably have to head to school. I hope today is better than yesterday. Call me if you need anything... I am in New York for a few days, but my cell phone is always on. Be good," he ordered me, a smile in his voice.

"I'll _try_. Okay, don't work too hard though. Get some sleep. Please. Take some of my sleeping pills if you need to, just sleep. Say hi to the mothers for me," I said, my own concern about him starting to flare up.

"Sleep. Who needs it?" he snorted jokingly. "But I'll try. I will definitely say hi to them for you. Although I may get a few thousand questions thrown at me... they don't know that I have been calling you," Spencer informed me, his voice was sounding almost afraid of being trapped by the two of them. This made me break out in laughter. I knew what they could be like.

"Good luck. I'll try to call you tonight though. I still want to talk to you about those magazines…" I warned him. He immediately let out another stressed sigh.

"'Kay… Tell Jasper I say hello. Bye hun," he said softly. Sadness seemed to take him over as he thought back about the magazines.

"I will. Bye Spencer," I said before shutting my cell phone.

I stood up from the bathroom floor and looked into the mirror, trying to put a small smile on my face. The conversation with Spencer did help a little, but now I had to go out and face reality. And Jasper…

I slowly and hesitantly left the bathroom, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. I probably wouldn't have enough time to make anything to eat now. Another apple today, I guessed.

I entered the kitchen and saw Jasper already sitting at the breakfast bar, staring blankly at his bacon and eggs. Beside him sat another plate and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning, Jasper," I whispered, heading over to the fruit basket to grab an apple.

Jasper raised his head in a split second, staring at me. The pain was still clear in his eyes.

"Mornin'. I made you breakfast," he said in the same quiet voice as me. He patted the seat beside him, then turned silently back to his food.

I joined him and we started eating. The air was thick with tension as an awkward silence settled over us.

I finally spoke, trying to break it.

"Spencer says hello," I informed him, giving him a quick glance.

He nodded slowly. Then he chewed his food for a moment before answering.

"All right," he said shortly. His voice seemed absent of any emotion, which troubled me terribly. I hadn't seen him look like that in months. It made my appetite disappear instantly.

Every minute or so, one of us would sneak a quick peek at the other. We slowly finished breakfast in silence.

When it was time to go to school, Jasper walked us out to his car. Again, we didn't speak. The whole ride to school was silent. No noise. No movement. I bit my lip nervously as the tension engulfed the tiny space of the car.

The weather seemed to be agreeing with my mood. A thick rain was pouring down over the school, soaking everything and everyone.

I sighed and popped out an umbrella. Jasper hurried to my side to get under the umbrella, but it felt wrong. He didn't put his arm around me...he didn't grab my hand... he wouldn't touch me.

When we neared the school, I saw Mack standing at the side of the building, leaning casually against it. Greg stood beside him, looking over the crowd of teenagers moving in.

Jasper shifted, moving closer, but careful not to touch me.

Greg seemed overly pleased by this as his eyes froze on us. The smile I had come to hate spread over his face as he studied us. He nudged Mack softly with his elbow, chuckling to himself. Mack remained still, no emotion on his face or in his eyes.

My eyes flickered down to what I thought was a cigarette between his fingers, but then I realized what it really was. A frown took over my face and the damper on my day became worse. Mack was getting high again. He didn't even look at me as Jasper and I passed by them. His eyes stayed glued to the ground. Something seemed wrong...

Today seemed to be dragging even more than it had been the past couple of days. Even when Jasper was with me, it still seemed like the past two days he was away. We didn't speak at all. We were both on edge, almost as if we didn't want to risk saying or doing anything to hurt the other.

Eventually, as Jasper was walking me to my last class, I spoke.

"Is your day going okay?" I asked, a bit hesitantly, my voice low and quiet.

Jasper seemed surprised that I had spoken to him. He just stared at me for a long moment before speaking.

"It's been okay…" he murmured, his accent thick in the words. I loved his accent so much that I almost caved in and threw myself at him, wanting to kiss him.

I shook the thoughts out of my mind, knowing it wasn't going to happen.

He stopped with me outside of my class and gazed into my eyes. I could see the uncertainty and hardness in them. He was so guarded...

"Remember not to leave before I get here," Jasper said, his voice as hard as his eyes. He was warning me not to do anything stupid, like he expected me to.

My eyes flashed with my annoyance. I tried desperately to push it away, but between last night and the tension today, I snapped.

"How could I forget? I could never forget the rules... all of those unbreakable rules," I grumbled, rolling my eyes at him.

He pressed his lips together in a hard line and gave me a fierce look.

"Alice. Please. Could you just be reasonable? We have two more weeks and then it's graduation. Then we can leave this all behind. Would you just work with me? Following rules isn't really that hard," he griped in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

I narrowed my eyes at him, staring intently at him for a few moments before I turned away, rolling my eyes once again.

"Easy for you to say. You _make_ the rules. You don't have to follow any," I mumbled angrily, under my breath.

Of course, Jasper heard me. He grabbed my arm so I couldn't enter the class and I turned back to face him bitterly.

"You know why I had to make these rules! And I am not the one who needs protection. I know what I shouldn't do and I avoid doing those things, unlike like some people," he said to me, his grip on my arm tightening in his anger. His voice was hard and his eyes stared into mine with fury burning in them.

I just looked at him. I couldn't believe that he was talking to me the way that he was. I never went against his rules... I might have _bent_ them a little, but I was being smart about it...

"Let go of my arm, you're hurting me," I said flatly. Though I sounded composed on the outside, I was fuming inside...mainly because I was hurt that he still didn't seem to trust me like he should.

His grip on my arm loosened, but he didn't let go. He just kept _staring_ at me. "Sorry."

Now I was really getting annoyed. It was like being with an entirely different version of Jasper when he was like this. And I knew that I was different when we were acting this way, too. I hated it. And I hated Greg and I hated rules...

"I'm listening to your damn rules, okay? Now let me go to class!" I hissed at him venomously. Yep, the other version of me was now taking over and there was nothing that the real me could do about it.

He frowned at me deeply. I could see how upset he was becoming at our fighting, just like I was. He dropped his grip on my arm completely and stood stiffly, waiting to see me get into the class.

I sighed in frustration and turned away from him, storming into class and falling into my seat. I then watched through the window as Jasper walked to his class through the drizzling rain.

My anger was still pumping fiercely through me. Throughout the half the class that I had been sitting in up until now, my hands were clenching into fists and then relaxing over and over again. I was getting restless.

After about five more minutes of the class, I got up and asked to be excused. The teacher looked a bit suspicious, but let it go, letting me leave.

I walked out of the class out into the fresh air. It wasn't raining anymore. The air was still wet, but it was clear. I hoped it would calm me down.

I pulled out my cell phone as I walked over to the side of the building. I was planning to call Spencer and try to calm down a bit more, but as I turned the corner, I saw Mack sitting at the side of the building.

Mack was staring just as blankly as earlier down at the ground. He had a new joint between his fingers. As I watched, he lazily brought it to his lips and took a long hit of it. Then he tilted his head to the side as he saw me.

"Alice," he said in surprise, quickly standing up to greet me. He politely blew the smoke out of the corner of his mouth, so it wouldn't fly into my face.

"Hey there, gorgeous. I didn't see you there," he said a bit more casually. His voice was friendly; he sounded more like how he had when I saw him at the pharmacy the other day.

He walked a bit closer. My nose wrinkled at the earthy smell of the marijuana coming off of him. I frowned and sighed deeply.

"You're getting high again..." I whispered sadly, leaning against the building. I put my cell phone back in my purse.

Mack cleared his throat and bent down to put the joint out. He tapped it against the ground a few times, until the smoke stopped coming from it. Then he placed the remainder of it behind his ear. He stood up again and looked over at me, a painful look in his red eyes.

"I know… Sorry, Alice," he apologized.

That took me by surprise. Why was he apologizing to me? Did he care what I thought of what he did? A little spark of Hope flew through me.

"Why are you smoking again?" I questioned. I felt more open now about asking him such questions. Mack always seemed okay with it. He never snapped or got insulted.

He leaned back against the building as I did and pressed his lips together.

"Just stress I guess. I have a lot on my mind," he mumbled slowly, looking down at the ground. His eyes flashed with something, but I didn't catch it fast enough before he hid it.

I nodded understandingly at him. He gave me a sad smile and I wondered if he had been thinking about Katie a lot today. He seemed really troubled.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I asked lightly, offering my assistance.

Mack smiled a bit wider at me, but then it turned into a pained frown. He coughed for a moment and I wondered if the smoke was getting to him.

After a moment, he composed himself and turned a bit to face me, his eyes half-lidded from smoking.

"No, that's okay. It's…really complicated...and messed up," he explained, shrugging his shoulders slowly, nonchalantly.

I nodded to him, telling him it was okay.

He lifted his arm high to run his hand over his hair and I noticed that he had a gun tucked into his jeans. He didn't usually have it when he was at school... or had he just stopped bringing it while he was spending time with me?

He noticed me eying it warily and he put his arm down so that his shirt covered it again.

"You look tired," I commented as I noticed the large black bags under his eyes.

"'Cause I'm stoned..." he chuckled bitterly, "your eyes tend to do this weird... thing. I don't know...like they don't want to stay open. They don't want to see what's happening... I guess I can't blame them...." he rambled for a minute, staring at the ground in front of him.

I bit my lip and watched his face as he spoke. Between his eyes and the bruise from Greg, he looked so messed up...

He looked down at me, possibly feeling my gaze, and studied my face for a minute. He gave me a look of disapproval.

"You look tired, too," he told me back, touching under my eyes very, very lightly with his fingertips.

Mack had never touched me. Ever. With the exception of taking my hand off of his cheek the day before.

He seemed to relax just a bit as he did so, but then he pulled back before I could blink. His body stiffened as he realized that he had just touched me.

"So, when do I get to hear my cheesy pick up line for the day?" I questioned him on a lighter topic, nudging him softly.

He flinched a bit at my touch, his drooping eyes widening. I remembered that that was what Greg did to him a lot and felt bad for doing it. Note to self: No nudging Mack for a while.

Mack chuckled humorously after he recovered from the nudge and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well if you'd like to hear one," Mack began happily, rubbing his hands together in excitement. He narrowed his eyes in thought and was silent for a long moment.

His eyes softened to liquid as they met mine... and he blushed! Mack blushed. His cheeks turned a bit red as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Baby, you're like a student and I am like a math book; you solve all my problems," Mack said in a smooth, "player" voice. But it sounded somewhat different than before. It was more... sincere.

He smiled adoringly at me. He had me speechless! Me! Alice Cullen! Speechless.

"How was that one?" he asked, after me being silent for a minute, curiosity burning in his eyes.

I opened my mouth, but all that came out was a breath of air.

Mack grinned happily, his eyes lightening a little. The worry that had been taking over his eyes briefly slipped away.

"I found one, didn't I?" he questioned me, proud of himself.

"Yes! Yes, you did. That was a good one," I breathed out when I could finally speak.

I had heard Mack say some deep things, but they were never about how he felt. He had put something deep that he was feeling into this common pick up line and it touched me so much.

Mack's eyes crinkled as his grin grew even more. I noticed the cutest dimples peeking out on his cheeks. I had never seen them before. He was beginning to look more comfortable… I knew it!

But then just as quickly, Mack's eyes narrowed and hardened. His smile disappeared and he pressed his lips together. I could almost physically see the wall going back up.

I sighed inwardly. So much for being comfortable…

Mack pushed off of the building and straightened up, stretching his arms over his head again. His eyes closed, and I almost guessed that he was trying to cover up something in them.

"Wanna go for a bit of a walk before class lets out?" Mack offered. His voice was even and almost flat of emotion.

I sighed and nodded in agreement, walking to his side as we began to walk. We were silent as Mack led the way. He turned to go down a path in the forest and I stopped abruptly.

He turned around and tilted his head to the side. He didn't say a word, though.

"I'm not supposed to go away from the class… Jasper told me not to," I mumbled hesitantly, glancing around. Jasper had done a good job scaring me into listening to him. I was almost afraid right now, even though I was with Mack. Greg could pop out at any second…even if he _was_ probably in class right now, just like Jasper.

And I had said that I wouldn't leave the class without him. Well, it was inferred. I never _actually_ agreed...

Mack took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his fingers traveling to touch the joint behind his ear, almost as if for reassurance.

"It's okay, we'll be back before he knows it. I just want to show you a place I hang out at when everyone's in class..." Mack said lightly, walking over to me. His eyes smothered me with his sincere look.

I debated for a moment before I decided that I should go with him… he needed to know that I trusted him. He was starting to open up even more by wanting to show me a place he goes to be alone.

I smiled softly at him and nodded, walking forward with him. Mack wouldn't let Greg hurt me… or he'd try to protect me, at least.

We walked down a hiking trail and he told me about the different kinds of flowers, pointing them out. I watched him in shock as he explained them and how they were related in some way or another. He was so smart, but tried desperately to hide it all of the time.

I just smiled widely at him. He was so complex. I was silently grateful that Jasper had opened up to me easier than Mack was...

"We are just about there," Mack whispered quietly, his hand lightly on my back, leading me.

I let him guide me down another small path and I noticed a little clearing in the distance.

Mack cleared his throat, but didn't say anything. He just kept walking me ahead as we entered the clearing. It was peaceful and quiet; just a simple grassy clearing. I took a step forward, leaving Mack behind me.

My head snapped up when I suddenly heard a crunching noise a few feet in front of me. Mack couldn't have gotten over there that fast, could he?

I slowly and hesitantly started to raise my head. I was probably being ridiculous. It was probably one of those squirrels that Mack was so fond of...

But then my breath caught. My eyes grew wide in panic and I stumbled a few feet back in fear as I saw him in front of me. Greg. He was smiling with that cruel gleam in his eyes.

"M-Mack," I stuttered in fear, turning around to try and find him. He was gone. Others had taken his place, though. I was totally surrounded by guys in gang jackets.

Slowly, they all started closing in on me. I could feel my whole body start shaking as Greg started to laugh. I clenched my fists to try and keep myself under control.

Greg's laughter boomed through the forest as he watched the fear in my eyes that I couldn't hide.

"Jazz!" I whispered in panic. I looked around frantically, trying desperately to find a way to run away. Or even just to try and find Mack... why had he done this? He had _led_ me to them! Mack... And I had trusted him this whole time....

"He isn't here to save you this time, Alice. You are _mine_," Greg snarled, stepping forward so that he was only inches away from me.

Two of the guys, one might've been this guy Paul, but I couldn't really think straight enough right now to confirm it, grabbed me by my arms. They grasped them so tightly that I gasped in pain.

_"You know why I had to make these rules! And I am not the one who needs protection. I know what I shouldn't do and I avoid doing those things, unlike like some people."_

Jasper's words flashed through my head, suddenly. Oh Jazz, I am so sorry! I thought. He had been right.

I felt the tears starting to fill my eyes as I realized what was happening.

I was trapped.

**Author's note: ahhh! Mack! Alice! Greg! Ahh! …You have no idea how long we were waiting to write this! Lol! Was it good?! Building up a bit more? Ready to strangle Greg? …I am. Well except I think I would die without him, I just love to hate him…  
But there was a reason we updated early, today is the LAST day of voting for the Razzle Dazzle contest which Hope is nominated for the awards Best All Human. The link is located on my profile so after go vote a few thousand times and cross your fingers that Hope will win! Thanks! :D**

Don't forget to leave a review, a long one :P. 


	50. Tortured and Alone

**Author's note: SURPRISE! Here is a bit of an early update because we left you pretty badly hanging last time so we thoughts we would put it up earlier for you! Have a good read! **

Hope Chapter 49- Tortured and Alone

_APOV_

My whole body was shaking in fear as Greg stepped forward. There were only centimeters between our faces.

He chuckled quietly, amused by my fear. He raised his hand and his fingertips brushed across my cheek. I whipped my head to the side, trying to get away from his hand. I struggled, trying to step back, but the two guys holding my arms wouldn't let me budge.

"Mmm… not so brave anymore, are you?" Greg whispered to me, his hard eyes gazing into mine. I could feel his hatred pumping through his eyes and into me. I matched his gaze, not blinking, my own hatred flowing back into him. I stayed as strong as I could.

What Jasper always said popped into my mind. _Don't play Greg's games._ I stayed silent, just staring at him.

"No protectors this time…? Jasper's not here. Nick's not here. Mack... _well_, he seemed to have something more important to do. I don't see him here, either. Wow. This is a different sight. All alone and weak. So... vulnerable. " Greg looked down at me, his cruel smile taking over his face. He was so pleased with himself, so happy.

I glared darkly at him, not caring about what he was saying. Jasper would be here soon, I tried to reassure myself. He would know something was wrong. Class should be almost over.

"Well, let's go someplace where we can get more comfortable. We have a long day ahead of us. So much to do, so much to talk about...come on," Greg chuckled, turning around. He started walking farther into the forest.

The guys holding my arms started to walk me forward, but I wouldn't budge my feet. That didn't stop them for long. Instead, they just lifted me by my arms, dragging my feet through the grass.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered out, my voice breaking even though I tried my hardest to keep it even.

Greg turned his head slightly to see my face, his sneer of a smile still wide on his face.

"You seriously don't believe that I'm actually a smart guy. Like we're just going to stand over there and wait for Jasper to show up? That would be _much_ too easy. No fun at all. This is going to be good. I will enjoy this whole experience... nice and slowly. I wouldn't make it easy for Jasper, Alice. This will be the hardest thing he has _ever_ been through," Greg told me. While he spoke of Jasper, his voice went more hard and more full of hate than usual.

I went silent again, looking down at the grassy pathway. It seemed like they had walked through this part of the forest a lot. I knew that there was nowhere I could go to get away from them... they probably knew this area a lot better than I did.

As I looked around, I noticed that there were around ten of them. They were all spread out, walking around. They were probably looking out for anyone who might have wandered into the woods... Greg obviously didn't want anything going against his plans...

He stayed silent until we came to a small house in the woods. He smiled widely and waved to the house. "Home sweet home," he called out loudly.

"Such a peaceful place. No one comes out here...." He was obviously trying to taunt me.

I just avoided his look and ran my eyes over the whole place. It _did_ look like no one ever came out here. My heart fell to my stomach… would Jasper be able to find me? This place looked abandoned...

Greg opened up the door and stepped in and we followed closely behind him. The main room had four beds in it and a few couches, plus a large screen TV. This must be the gang's little hideout kind of thing. Maybe Jasper would know this place, then?

Greg kept walking. He continued down a hallway until he came to the last door. The other doors were closed...I wondered what was hidden behind them.

I didn't have too much time to think about it, though. He opened the last door and I heard him walking down some stairs. It was dark as we followed him, and I kept losing my footing on the steps, not knowing how many there were. If they hadn't still been holding my arms, I probably would have fallen.

We followed him down and I heard a click as he flipped a light switch. I glanced around the almost empty basement as we reached the bottom. There were a few random chairs and a bed, but not a lot more.

"Welcome to your new room," Greg said in a smooth, cheerfully fake voice.

The two guys holding me let go of my arms, pushing me forward toward Greg. I stopped abruptly as soon as I was free, not wanting to get any closer to him.

Greg just stood there silently, giving me a curious, amused look. I crossed my arms in front of me, subtly rubbing my upper arms, where they had been holding me. I wondered if they'd bruise...

"So quiet, Alice," he commented, seeming pleased. Greg then waved the other guys away and they left the room.

For some reason, being alone with Greg made me feel worse. Even if I was standing with two of his followers, it still made me feel safer than being with just him. I took a huge step backward, wanting to be far away from him. That seemed to amuse Greg farther.

"No, no. Sit here on the bed. We are going to be here for a while… you might as well be comfortable," he chuckled, patting the seat beside him on the bed.

I gave him a look of disbelief. Like I would ever sit that close to him... especially on a bed.

"No… I'm okay," I grumbled, sitting down on a chair almost on the total opposite side of the room.

Greg just rolled his eyes and shrugged. I heard a door shut upstairs and footsteps thumping across the floor. Someone had come inside.

"That would be your new best friend," Greg said through a laugh.

He must have meant Mack...

A rip of pain went through my heart as I thought about him. I had trusted him. I thought he cared about me...

My hands curled into fists as I thought through the whole thing. Maybe Greg had told Mack to get close to me so that he could lure me in. Of course, neither of them had no idea that I knew about Katie... but I guess that worked to their advantage anyway...

I also assumed that was why Mack was high again today. Maybe he was upset about what was going to happen... maybe he got high to block it out. That might be why he wouldn't look at me this morning...

"Mack…" I whispered, my thoughts speaking through my mouth for a second.

Greg's head bobbed in a nod. He stood up and walked a bit closer, leaning on a support beam.

"Mm-hmm. Mack. You know, you really make me laugh sometimes, Alice. You truly believed Mack was going to just turn away from me. Maybe have a nice new life like Jasper." At the mention of Jasper's name, Greg snorted loudly.

"But you can't give him what he needs. You really thought you could fix him? He is the biggest crackhead I know. Sure, Jasper was pretty messed in the head before you came around, but not like Mack. It's different..." Greg said matter of factly, speaking like he knew Mack better than anyone. I began to question his sanity. The look in his eyes was malicious, but eager. I didn't like it...

"I think Mack did believe that you could give him something different, though," Greg admitted, "For a moment, at least...when he tried to protect you the other night. Stupid kid." Greg shook his head, eyeing me.

At least I knew that Mack trying to protect me wasn't all for show...

"He isn't stupid…" I mumbled defensively. I couldn't be sure, but I was pretty confident that not even Greg knew the real Mack. Not entirely. I wasn't sure if anyone did...not anymore.

Greg seemed even more amused now, his eyes widening. He broke out into loud laughter.

"He isn't? Okay, of course not. You just keep believing that. But I know what he is doing right now... why he is the way he is. I don't think you do...but I think it's pretty stupid to drone on and on about the past. Why ruin the rest of your life just because of the loss of some stupid hoe?" Greg hissed back, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He was obviously not happy that Mack hadn't gotten over Katie yet.

Before I could say anything, the cell phone in my purse starting ringing and vibrating. Greg raised a curious eyebrow and smirked as he stepped over to me. He outstretched his hand, waiting for me to hand the phone to him.

"Here's the call I have been waiting for."

I hesitated, knowing it was Jasper calling. He was probably freaking out because I wasn't at class when he came by to pick me up...

I know it seems stupid, but I suddenly didn't want him to know what happened. I felt too guilty... I knew that Greg was just keeping me here to get to Jasper.

Before I could do anything, Greg snatched my purse out of my hand and emptied the contents of it onto the floor. He quickly grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello, my old friend," Greg greeted him in his polite, smooth voice.

He turned away from me, heading up the stairs, talking quietly on the phone.

I noticed that my hands were still shaking in my lap. Fear started to take me over now that he was gone. What was going to happen? Was he going to hurt Jasper if he came? If Jasper didn't do what he said, would Greg do something to me?

Jasper would obviously do whatever Greg said in exchange for my safety, though. For some reason, that made me feel worse...

The door of the basement opened and Mack stepped onto the stairs. His eyes were hard and guarded as he thudded down them. Once he was halfway, he sat down. He was staring at his feet.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. The pain in his whisper almost made me forgive him. Almost.

I got up from my chair and joined him on the stairs, suddenly feeling a bit safer in his familiar presence. I knew that I shouldn't feel safer... I wasn't anymore protected with Mack than I was with Greg. He had betrayed me.

"Mack… I trusted you," I whispered back, looking up at him sadly.

He frowned deeply and nodded knowingly before looking over at me. His eyes were red and dilated, and I noticed that his joint from earlier was no longer behind his ear. He was definitely still high...

"I know, Alice. I'm sorry... I really do like you. Nothing will happen to you, though. As long as Jasper cooperates, you will be out of here without a scratch," he assured me, his eyes burning into mine. He was trying to reassure me that he wouldn't have let it happen if it meant I would be getting hurt.

"But will Jasper come out of this without a scratch?" I hissed angrily at him. I couldn't help it. I knew that that was what all of this was about. If Jasper was going to be hurt, then what did it matter if I was or not?

Mack pressed his lips together and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know…" he admitted sympathetically.

"I hope so," he said, looking down at me. His eyes softened for a moment. He reached his hand out and touched my cheek lightly. I flinched away from him, still upset that he had been the reason why I was here right now.

He moved his hand away from me quickly. Then he paused before speaking again.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone you love..." Mack whispered. Pain flashed across his face and eyes and I couldn't help but gasp. It wasn't like any pain I had seen before.

His eyes were wide and broken. Horror and despair dominated his expression. I knew that the way he looked now would be what I would look like for the rest of my life if I were to lose Jasper.

I felt a lump rising in my throat, just thinking about it...

"Don't let me lose, Jazz, Mack. Please," I sobbed, not being able to hold it back any longer. My emotions overwhelmed me, the fear and pain and guilt coming all at once. Tears poured silently down my cheeks.

Mack's hands cupped my face as he pushed the tears away with his thumbs. I didn't have the strength to flinch away from him this time.

"I won't. I promise. Shh," he murmured, vowing to me that he would never let it happen.

I looked him straight in the eye through my blurred vision and he nodded at me. "You don't deserve to have something like that happen to you. You didn't do anything wrong," he said, his voice breaking slightly.

He looked so sincere... but he had looked just as sincere right before we had went 'for a walk' so he could lead me to Greg. I_ wanted_ to believe him, though...

Loud, clunking footsteps interrupted our conversation. They were getting closer.

We separated, moving as far away from each other as we could on the stairs. I wiped the tears off as best I could, trying to hide my emotions from Greg, just like Mack was doing.

Greg swung the door open and smiled pleasantly at us.

"So sorry to interrupt your conversation, but Mack, you have work to do," Greg said gently, opening the door wider for Mack to leave.

Mack slowly got up, turning to walk up the stairs. Before he began to walk away, he gave me a look. His eyes stared fiercely into mine, trying to express to me that it would be okay.

As Mack left, Greg took his place. I saw a gun stuffed into his jeans as he sat next to me. I tried not to think about it.

After sitting beside me, he gave me a look, but I couldn't read it.

"I spoke to Jasper," he stated.

My head snapped over to him when I heard Jasper's name.

"What did he say?" I asked quietly. I was almost surprised that he even heard me.

Greg chuckled lightly and gave me an amused glance.

"Many things that I wouldn't want to repeat in front of a lady..." Greg replied with his fake politeness.

I felt almost happy with the knowledge that Jasper had blown up on him. I knew that he would be here soon. Once he got stuck on something, especially having to do with my safety, he wouldn't let anything stop him.

Greg got up and strolled casually down the stairs. He pulled a chair up at the bottom of the stairs, and sunk into it, staring at me.

"You know, I am really doing you guys a favor..." Greg started, propping his feet up on the bottom step. He looked quite relaxed…cocky, too. Everything was going as he planned…

"How so?" I hissed venomously. He was so deluded.

Greg sighed like what he was talking about was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He was going to leave you soon," he informed me, knowingly. His head nodded up and down, as if he was trying to prove his point.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who was?" I questioned, almost apathetic. He was probably just trying to get to me. I knew I shouldn't have even asked, but my curiosity took over.

"Jasper," he stated, once again, as if I was being stupid.

"I've seen it time and time again. Guys in the gang will find a good girl, change their ways for a little bit... and then get bored. Being a 'good guy' is only fun until the sex part gets old. Then they'll break your heart and come back to me, knowing that it was where they belonged in the first place," Greg explained, toying around with the gun that had now found its way into his hands.

I rolled my eyes at him. I knew that other guys might do that, but never Jasper. I knew him too well... he loved me. He would never leave me. And no one could change my mind about that.

"You don't believe me?!" Greg scoffed, looking at me like I was being totally idiotic.

"Jasper got bored of things quicker than any of us. It was always just a matter of time. He'll be back. This is where he belongs... I saved him. You should be _thanking_ me for that," Greg spat. I could see some annoyance in his eyes, now. I felt my own starting to pick up.

"You didn't _save_ him! You were _ruining_ him! You don't care about him--or any of them! All you've ever cared about is yourself and about them doing what you tell them to! Just like with Mack! Keeping him drugged up and throwing girls at him...you are ruining him too--!"

Greg's gun clanged to the floor as he lunged forward before I could say anymore. One second I was yelling at him and the next, I was looking away from him with a sharp, prickling pain ripping through my cheek. He had backhanded me across my face before I could even make sense of what was happening.

I gasped involuntarily as the pain rushed through me. I had never been hit like that before. Ever. And it hurt like hell...

"Shut up, you whore!" Greg raged.

"Mack would be dead without me! All of these guys would be! If I wasn't around, your friend Mack would have killed himself! I _saved_ him! He owes me his _life. _You need to shut your pretty little mouth about things that you don't know _anything_ about!" Greg roared at me, his fists clenching angrily, his eyes squinted with hatred.

I sat frozen in my seat, not moving, barely breathing. I still didn't look at him, only able to see him out of the corner of my eye. My face was throbbing from the pain of the slap and I felt tears threatening to escape from my eyes. Greg was breathing deeply, his nostrils flaring in rage. He bent down to pick his gun up from the ground and I squeezed my eyes shut, terrified.

The basement door flew open and Mack was suddenly standing wide eyed at the top of the stairs. His eyes flashed over me, scanning me.

His glance froze on my face, probably looking at my cheek. I noticed him swallow hard, his eyes shifting to look at Greg.

Mack walked down the stairs until he was beside me. I glanced over him tentatively, still afraid to move too quickly. He didn't look so good.

He didn't break his eye contact with Greg, though, as he spoke.

"Is everything okay down here?" he asked quietly, hesitantly.

Greg shook his head angrily, probably trying to calm himself.

Mack eyed the gun in Greg's other hand warily, stepping down another step, blocking my view of Greg. By doing this, though, it also meant that Mack was blocking Greg's view, and shot, of me. He was trying to protect me again...

"It's fine! I didn't tell you to come down here, Mack. Get back upstairs and do your work!" Greg growled, his angry blowing up onto Mack.

Mack went silent for a moment, thinking.

"Some of the guys wanted to know what they were supposed to be doing. I was just coming down to tell you," Mack informed him, cautiously. He ducked his head down to show Greg that he was still in power.

Greg thought for a moment, taking a breath. "Fine. All right. I'll be up there in a minute. Go," Greg ordered, throwing himself into his chair loudly.

Mack nodded stiffly and turned around, gazing down at me for a moment.

"Don't make him angry..." Mack warned, barely audibly, before stepping away from me and walking back up the stairs.

As he disappeared behind the closed door, any feelings of safety that I had disappeared with him.

It was just Greg and me, glaring intensely at each other. I could feel a weird warmth stinging my cheek where he had hit me. He hit _hard. _I watched him warily, not wanting to look weak, despite everything that had happened so far.

Greg's eyes were still blazing with fury and hatred as he stared me down.

"You're so happy with yourself, aren't you?" Greg scoffed as he shook his head, still toying around with his gun.

I didn't know what he was talking about, so I stayed silent, waiting.

"You saved poor Jasper from big bad Greg. You brought him into your rich, little family. You bought him a nice, slick car. You made him safe... so he could live a "normal" life, right? He probably thinks you are some sort of angel, taking him out of his hell. You even sent his stepfather to jail!" Greg said, clapping his hands together, applauding me mockingly.

"But you know something else?" he asked curiously, getting off of his chair and walking up the stairs toward me.

He bent down, his face level with mine. I debated on taking the chance and kicking him in the groin, but I figured that would probably land me in the hospital.

He stayed silent, waiting for me to respond. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. I moved back on the stair as much as I could.

"What…?" I asked quietly, my voice bitter and uncaring.

He smiled widely in front of me, amused, once again, at my reaction. He was enjoying every second of this. I couldn't even comprehend how much I hated Greg right now. I almost couldn't wait to see Jasper kick his butt when he found me…._if_ he ever did…I pushed that thought far out of my mind.

"Jasper probably thinks he has the world right now. But soon he'll realize that none of it is his. He is alone and he has nothing. That isn't his family. It's not even yours. He will never feel like he belongs in that house with your perfect little relatives. He doesn't even own the clothes on his back, you bought them. Don't think I wasn't watching your every move. I know that everything is yours. He has _nothing_," he whispered viciously.

He tilted his head slightly to the side, searching my eyes. I knew that Greg could read people, much like Mack, so I guarded them. Even though I knew for a fact that Jasper would never leave me, I still didn't want Greg to read _anything _from me. I didn't want him to see how afraid I really was.

"There is one thing I am not sure about, though. You see, I know that Jasper will sometime come to realize all of these things. I just don't know if it'll be before or after _you_ come to realize something. I am kind of leaning toward after though... he seems so absorbed in you that he has became much too blind. But you..." he grinned, leaning even closer, barely a centimeter away from my face. I could feel every muscle in my body freeze. I wanted to close my eyes to get away from his burning gaze, but I was too afraid.

"You _aren't_ blind. You, my friend, are lost. You didn't know where you were, who anyone was, what you were. So you came here to try and start a new life. You took the first guy you saw, so desperate for something to feel right, so desperate for purpose. You grabbed the first thing in sight and took it to fulfill your own purpose. To make _your_ life meaningful. And that thing was to save Jasper Hale."

Greg chuckled in amusement and tapped my already swollen cheek. I moved quickly away from the touch as pain shot through me. Then I shook my head, refusing to believe what he was saying.

"That's not true," I grumbled at him. I instantly regretted opening my mouth when Greg's hand rose from his side. I flinched away.

"I wasn't finished yet," he hissed, but he didn't hit me. It was a warning.

I noticed my hands shaking again, fear pulsing through me violently. I didn't know when Greg would lose it again.

"What I was saying was...soon you'll get bored. What more is there to Jasper? He is just the perfect little pet, doing whatever you want him to do all the time. He doesn't even have a mind of his own anymore,"

"That's not tr--" I started. If anything, he didn't have a mind of his own when he was with Greg! But he cut me off, leaning uncomfortably closer to me, his eyes flaming.

"Did you learn nothing from before? What did Mack say to you before he left? I heard him... 'don't make him angry.' It was good advice. And you are pretty damn close to not taking it..." he warned.

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to pretend that he wasn't as close to me as he was.

"So as I was saying...what are you going to do now? I know the life that you want isn't here, anyways. I know about your parents' fashion company and your dream to co-run it with…who was it? That Spencer guy who was hanging around before? I know _everything_ Alice. Where is Jasper in that perfect little dream? The boyfriend who stays at home while you live out your dream? Which one will leave the other one first…?" he pondered curiously, giving me a taunting look.

I shook my head again, not letting what he was saying affect me. None of that was going to happen. Jasper was going to go to school in New York while I worked at the company… no one was being left out.

Greg shrugged. "This is all rhetorical anyway, though. My question won't be answered. One of you won't survive to have to leave the other one once we're done here. See, look how many favors I'm doing for you both. Now neither one of you will have to break the others' heart," Greg said casually, smiling lightly down at me. The most menacing look was dancing in his eyes.

I couldn't help it anymore, I broke his gaze, looking down at my feet. I knew the fear was obvious in my eyes now. Was he going to kill Jasper or me? And what would be worse-- Jasper dying and me surviving, or me dying and Jasper surviving? I didn't think either of us would be able to function without the other... it just didn't seem possible anymore. How could I live in a world without Jasper?

The panic started to rise. My hands clutched each other as tightly as possible, trying to prevent them from shaking. I couldn't look this weak.

Greg smirked and patted my trembling hands. "Think about it."

Then he swiftly moved past me, leaving the basement completely. I let out a breath I must have been holding in for a while. The tiniest bit of relief washed over me, now that he was gone.

I stood up and carefully walked down the stairs, looking around. Maybe there was some way to get out of here... a window? _Anything. _

I walked through the dimly lit basement, but apparently Greg had picked this house for a reason. No windows, no others door. Nothing.

I leaned back on the wall and let myself slide down, giving up. There was no way out of here.

I had Hope that Jasper would come find me, though. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. He would be here soon. I just kept trying to reassure myself.

Today had taken a lot out of me. Maybe getting a half an hour of sleep last night, if even that, was not helping me, either. And I hadn't really been able to eat too much at lunch, so on top of being exhausted, I was also starving. But there would be no way that I would take food from anyone here. Or allow myself to sleep. I had to be alert and on the defensive at all times.

The basement door swung open again and I took a deep breath, preparing myself for Greg. I tried to keep control of my emotions.

To my relief, it wasn't Greg who walked down the stairs. It was Mack, again. He was looking pretty bad.

He glanced around, his eyes finding me huddled in a corner on the other side of the basement. I realized what I must have looked like, sitting in a corner, arms wrapped around my legs. I probably looked like a coward.

Mack hurried over, his eyes softening as he bent down in front of me.

I looked at him. He didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at me, trying to reassure me with his eyes.

I couldn't hold back. Just like before with Mack, the tears started to fall down my face.

Mack raised his hand and I squinted my eyes shut reflexively. I knew it would hurt if he touched my cheek where Greg had hit me.

Something cold pressed against my cheek, though, as his hand reached my face. Ice? I hadn't even noticed him carrying an ice pack.

"I didn't think he would hurt you…" he whispered, pain burning in his eyes.

I noticed how much his eyelids were trying to close. Had he smoked even more since I last saw him? He was trying to drown this whole thing out of his mind, make it bearable. This was the complicated, messed up problem that he had been talking about earlier...

"Is Jasper going to come?" I asked him weakly. It probably sounded more like a whimper. I didn't care about anything else right now, though. I just wanted to feel Jasper's strong arms around me, protecting me from everything. I had to tell him I was sorry. I had to beg him to forgive me for not listening, for lying to him. I needed him...

Mack frowned deeply and looked unsure. "Soon," he said, trying to assure me. I knew that he wasn't sure, though.

I sniffed loudly and tightened my arms around my legs, bringing them closer to my chest.

"It's going to be okay, Alice. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let him hurt you again." Mack seemed like he was trying to convince me that he could protect me.

I just nodded stiffly, not knowing if Mack _could_ protect me from Greg. I half believed that if Greg asked him to, Mack would be the one to hurt me, or Jasper, himself. On Greg's orders, he had _brought _me here in the first place! As much as I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to fully trust Mack right now.

He kept the cold ice pack pressed gently to my face, but softly pried one of my arms off from around my knees. He repeated the action, taking my other arm from around my legs. Then he did something that surprised me almost more than anything else that had happened today...

He put the ice pack down and picked me up daintily, as if I would break if not handled with care. Then, he turned me around in his arms and placed me in his lap. He hugged me tightly to his chest, rubbing both of my hands in his.

I tilted my head backwards, staring up at him. He looked so upset and guilty... he wouldn't even meet my gaze.

"Greg would be really mad if he saw you like this," I whispered to him. I knew what would happen and I feared for both of us.

Mack just pressed his lips together tightly. Then, he spoke.

"I don't care," he murmured back. My eyes widened at his words and I felt my mouth drop open. Mack...loyal Mack...the same guy who idolized Greg and did whatever he told him to do... just said he didn't care what Greg thought?

"What...?" I questioned him, my eyes squinting in confusion.

Mack smiled softly down at me and pressed the icepack back on my cheek lightly. I flinched, the cold sending chills through me against the sensitive skin, but he didn't remove it.

"You heard me. I don't care," he replied, gazing directly into my eyes now. His worn, tired eyes let go of every wall that they had always held up.

I looked softly back at him, smiling slightly at what he said. Then, I grimaced a little as pain shot through me. Okay, careful with the smiling with a bruised face from now on...

Suddenly I thought that this was the perfect time. This was the time to get the answers. If it was ever going to happen, this was the time to try to help Mack.

"Mack… could you tell me why you joined the gang now?" I asked him carefully, watching his eyes.

I felt his body tense around me. He took a quick breath in, but didn't let it out.

He stared straight ahead for a moment. His face went blank before he blinked once, twice, and then looked down at me.

The mixture of emotions in his eyes were almost too intense to take in. He slowly nodded.

"It happened a bit over a year ago. Late last summer…" he started, resting his chin on the top of my head. His eyes focused far off, remembering the past.

"I decided to take K-Katie out somewhere special. Katie is….was my girlfriend. We were high school sweethearts. We'd been going out since ninth grade and we were inseparable." He smiled almost wistfully, remembering her. I noticed that he struggled a lot when saying her name, though.

I smiled back up at him, encouraging him.

"She was beautiful. She was everything to me. She was always smiling...so happy all the time. I won't ever understand how I found someone so perfect or how she loved me just as much as I loved her. She is one that you remind me of… you are so much alike," he told me, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in, steadying himself.

"My life was nothing like this. I would have never been around people like Greg, ever. I was a good person, a good student, a good son, and a good boyfriend. Katie and I had a plan. We both got scholarships and we were going to buy a place together…" Mack started shaking his head from side to side, his voice trembling now. He fisted both of his hands and took another quick breath in.

"T-that night after we had dinner… we were walking back down the street, going back to my car. S-suddenly we heard a moan of pain...in an alley. Katie was worried that someone was hurt and so we went in to check it out. She always had to help people…she was always so caring…—"

Mack's whole body started to shake, his eyes turning red, pain filling them. He looked like he was physically being beaten. His eyes starting watering and a single tear trailed down his cheek.

"N-no one was hurt, though. It was a trick…. Sometimes g-gangs do it to lure people to them to rob them or whatever. I didn't know that before…but we had just lead ourselves to them."

I watched his shaking hands as he spoke. "There were six of them, trapping us in the alley. They had knives and gun. I-I didn't know what to do. I put Katie behind me and I asked what they wanted. They told me to give them all of our money and jewelry. So I did. I tried to reason with them because they still weren't letting us go. I didn't know what they _wanted_!" Mack said in a weak voice, almost as if he was trying to convince me that he had tried.

I just nodded understandingly and wiped his tears away. He closed his eyes tightly now, breathing through his teeth.

"T-they grabbed her. They took Katie away from me. I tried to get her away from them, but they pulled me away. She was screaming… so loudly. I couldn't get to her. I tried so hard! I was so weak...too weak... I couldn't…"

He let out a sob and I felt tears welling up in my own eyes. "Shhh," I tried to comfort him, wiping the tears from his face gently.

"They started doing t-things to her... making me watch… t-they did such horrible things...." He was sobbing uncontrollably now. The sobs quickly turned into coughing and he put his head in his hands as he cried.

My eyes widened in shock at his words. They had raped her in front of him? This was why he was so hurt all of the time. He hated himself for this. He was scarred.

Once he had controlled his sobs a bit more, he began to speak again. "S-she kept screaming my name, "Mack! Please make them stop! Mack! Please!" She needed me! I couldn't even protect her! I always promised her that I would never let anything happen to her. I broke my promise, Alice. I couldn't help her! I just had to stand there and watch her being tortured and hurt and…and I was so angry, but I still couldn't be strong enough! They wouldn't let me go! I begged them, I pleaded! I fought as hard as I could...I cried… and they just l-laughed. They _laughed._ I-I couldn't save her."

He pulled out the picture that I had seen in my dreams from his pocket and touched her face with his fingertips. He stared so deeply and lovingly at it, tears still pouring down his face. I reached up and wiped them off of his face as I had done earlier.

He brought the picture slowly up to his face and kissed her face very lightly.

"A-after they were…done," he continued quietly, "they let her go. I thought that they were going to let us leave… but I was wrong…so wrong. The one guy, he must have been the leader...he walked over to me. He had this smile on his face... it's always in my head. He asked me "Do you love her?" And I nodded, still crying. I tried to say yes, but you couldn't understand what I was saying. He turned around a-and he took out his g-gun. And he shot her! Not just once. He shot her six times. Six times! She never did anything bad to anyone! She didn't deserve it! He could have just killed me! I begged them to take me instead…" he whispered, sounding close to hysterical, his eyes wide with horror.

"The leader turned back around and laughed. It was the most disgusting and revolting thing I have ever heard. Then he said one last thing before leaving. He said, "You didn't love her enough to save her, did you?""

Mack's voice cracked with emotion and pain. He ducked his head in shame, staring at their picture again. I couldn't even comprehend the pain that Mack was living through right now. I had no idea that all of this had happened to him. But why would he turn to a gang if they had done this to him…? I didn't have time to ask before Mack continued.

"When they let me go, I ran to her. Her limp body was spread across the bloody cement ground. I thought for certain that she would be dead, but she blinked and stared up at me. I kept repeating that I was so sorry and I held her, trying to take her pain away. She just stared at me until she said her f-final words. I'll never forget what she said: "Mack, it's okay. It's okay. I love you… I love you." And I cried so hard, begging her not to die. I knew I couldn't ever live without her. Her voice was so weak and quiet, but she had the strength to continue. She was so strong. She said, "It's going to be okay, baby. Just look up at stars and I'll be looking right back at you. I'll always be with you, Mack…" And then her eyes fluttered shut… and she was g-gone. Gone forever," Mack whispered in a broken voice, despair thick in his eyes.

His hand that wasn't holding the picture fisted again, shaking violently in my lap. I wrapped both of my hands around it and held it tightly, trying to help him in any way that I could.

"The world is a sick place, Alice. To this day, I don't know why things happened like that. But when she died, so did I. I didn't speak for weeks... all I could do was sit outside and stare at the sky. I just wanted to die… I wanted to see her. I _needed_ to see her! Then one day I gave up. Everything hurt. Just being alive...it hurt. I went to buy pills... lots of pills. I couldn't stand it any longer. I needed to die and hopefully be with K-Katie. My mom had hidden all of the pills and knives at the house... she suspected what I was going to do… but that was my way around it. I didn't even leave a note. I just went to the store..."

He was shaking his head again. "But when I came out from buying them, Greg was standing there, looking straight at me. He looked so...sympathetic. I stopped in my tracks, looking at him. I knew what he was. I knew he was a gang banger and hate pumped through me. I wondered if he was part of the gang that had...had killed her... and then he walked over to me and took the pills out of my hand. He said, "You don't need to do that," very firmly, but softly. It was like this stranger knew exactly what I was going to do. Then he spoke to me again. He said the most tempting things, "I've been watching you. I know what happened. I know who did this to you...to your girlfriend. We'll help you. We can show you where they are. We'll help you get your revenge." I never even thought about what I was doing when I followed him that day," Mack said, his voice sounding so defeated.

I gave him a sympathetic look, knowing he was pulled into the gang when he was vulnerable. He had no idea what he was really getting himself into.

Suddenly his eyes went hard and hateful.

"I did get my revenge. I didn't just kill him. I tortured him like he tortured my baby. I wouldn't let him get off easier than she had. He begged and pleaded just like I had…" Mack growled, rage seeping through his voice, his eyes narrowed in revulsion.

I knew that I should have been scared about how he was talking, but the only thing I could feel was deep pity. His tone changed to one of sadness.

"But it didn't bring her back to me. Nothing could bring her back... then Greg started getting me drugs. They help sometimes... or he'd get me alcohol and sometimes it could drown everything out. The worst part was when I was sober, though. I feel the pain more deeply when I'm sober," he explained, his voice monotone, as if he was just expressing thoughts without thinking too much about them.

"Greg always made sure that I was okay… or as close to 'okay' as I could be... how could I not join the gang?" he said softly, wiping the still lingering tears off his cheeks.

He sighed quietly and looked down at me.

"I totally changed not long after joining. I began to fight all the time, trying let out the anger that was always deep inside of me. But the fights never took it away fully. I think one time I was high, drunk, and fighting...and it still didn't make it go away," he said, shaking his head.

"I became what I am now. One of those guys who doesn't cherish a girl, but who just goes out with them to get something from them and then leave. I couldn't be who I wanted to be anymore. It was like the good part of me died with her." He took a breath.

"Everyone else in the gang is like that though… it seems like all of the good has just been taken out of all of us. They should have called us The Lost Boys instead of The Punishers." Mack laughed bitterly, no humor in his voice. He seemed to be more stable, now that he wasn't talking so much about Katie.

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me like earlier.

"I guess you could say that I was saved by Greg. He really isn't _that_ bad. He might act like a scum bag, but I know deep down he has feelings. He just tries to act like stone, but I know better." Mack smiled weakly and tapped his temple.

"I know things. He can punch me or fight with me when he is angry and do things beyond horrible, but I know he cares about me," Mack said, speaking fondly of Greg.

I was disgusted at the brainwashing that Greg had done. Mack was_ thankful_ for Greg finding him. He truly believed that he had saved him. In a way, I guess he did save a lot of these guys... in a really twisted kind of way. But then he just wouldn't let them have their lives back once they were healed.

"Do you think Katie would want you in this gang with Greg? Doing the stuff you're doing?" I asked him, the doubt in my voice answering my own question.

Mack frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"No…" he whispered painfully, almost ashamed.

We looked at each other for a few silent moments, not saying a word. Mack was having doubts, I could see them in his eyes. He was just too loyal to Greg to act on them. But I knew that it wasn't for a stupid reason. He really believed that Greg had saved him. This meant that he also believed that Greg would do as he said; that he would let me go, unharmed, with Jasper, after scaring us a little. I knew it was bull, but Mack genuinely didn't.

Mack picked the icepack up, which had been dropped onto the floor, and pressed it against my sore cheek again, smiling softly at me.

"So now you know," he finished.

He was so much stronger than he thought he was. He didn't believe that he could live without Greg, but I knew that he could! He just needed someone positive to _help_... he was so lost....

"Well, isn't this a touching sight?" The voice came from behind us, causing Mack to jump up, bringing me with him.

And there stood Greg, gun in hand, an amused smirk on his face.

**Author's Note: ahhh! Katie… that would have been a horrid death. Mack… poor guy. And uh-oh Greg's back. He always shows up at the worst times! Jeez Greg! Well.. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Answered a bit of Mack's past there for you, why he is like that. AND Alice GOT HIT BY GREG! The little…… Shame on him.  
Well leave us a review! Lots and lots of them!  
Have a grrrreat day! **


	51. He Had Her

**Author's note: Here is your late weekend update! But hey it's a nice way to start your week! Enjoy the read! **

Hope Chapter 50- He Had Her

_APOV_

"Well isn't this a touching sight?"

Mack and I stood side by side as Greg approached us slowly. I watched the gun in his hand warily. No doubt it was loaded and ready to go.

"Here's what I don't get..." Greg started, walking closer to Mack. He reached and grabbed the pack of ice out of Mack's hand and flung it across the room, his eyes flashing.

"I don't get how one girl moves here and suddenly my two toughest guys betray me and my third is on his way..."

Mack looked down in respect. "I won't betray--"

Greg hit him in the back of the head. "Shut up. I know you never would go through with it because one: you need me and two: you see what kind of shit happens when you do."

Mack nodded, still not looking at him.

Greg stepped closer to me and I noticed Mack's whole body flinch beside me. He didn't make a move, though.

"What is so great about you?" he questioned me, his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure it out. "I guess I see the physical part of it, but your _attitude_... yeah, that's where you and I have some trouble." He chuckled, his eyes moving to glance at my cheek again.

I didn't say anything. He stepped closer and bent his head down so he could look at me. Then, he tilted my chin up with one finger, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. You might have taken Jasper and Nick from me, but don't waste your time on Mack. 'Cause in the end, no matter what you try to do to help him, he's always gonna come running back to me. I made sure Jasper and Nick got what they wanted... but for Mack... it's not a matter of want. He only wants one thing," at this, Greg rolled his eyes. I assumed he was referring to Mack only wanting Katie.

"I can't give him the one thing he wants. Believe me, if I could, I would, it'd be a hell of a lot less expensive. But I get him what he _needs,_ Alice. And that need is a lot stronger than anything you could offer him. Consider that a tip." He jerked his finger away from my chin and gave us both a look.

I thought Greg had it all wrong. Mack _needed_ Katie. He just _wanted_ the drugs to block that need out... but his need for her was always there. I didn't dare say this to Greg, though.

"Don't leave her alone, Mack. I'll be back later." Greg said shortly. At Mack's nod, he walked over to the stairs and left.

"Do you want more ice?" Mack asked quietly after Greg had left, not looking at me.

"No, I'm fine," I said, matching his tone. I hated how he acted around Greg. It wasn't the real him. I could tell...

"Are you thirsty? I think we might only have beer, but I could find you some water or something--"

I interrupted him. "I'm okay, Mack. Really. Thanks."

He nodded and moved his hands to his pockets. "Okay. Just ask if you change your mind. But um... will you excuse me for a second?"

Not waiting for me to answer, he started moving to the stairs. I noticed him pulling something out of his pocket and I followed behind him to look closer. Another joint.

"Mack," I said forcefully, but still quietly, not wanting any of the other guys to hear me.

He stopped, but didn't turn around, his shoulders hunched over.

I stepped closer to him and moved in front of him, trying to look up and meet his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly, sympathetically.

He shrugged, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Okay, my attitude and sarcasm does not suit you well," I told him, narrowing my eyes.

He let out a breath that might have been a chuckle, had he not look so sullen. "I'm going upstairs to smoke because I know you don't like it and I don't want you to be any more uncomfortable than you already are," he explained, sounding defeated.

I looked at the guy in front of me. He had potential to be so great, and yet, he was letting his past create an even worse future for him.

"Thank you, but why don't you just stay here with me and not smoke at all?" I asked blatantly.

"Didn't you hear anything Greg said, Alice?" He looked down into my face now, his eyes pained. "I need it too much. You can't help me."

"Bull. I _can_ help you," I told him. I had been telling myself that for a while and I believed it. "I just need you to work with me."

He shook his head and laughed bitterly. "Look at you. You're being held against your will in a basement in the middle of nowhere, and all you can think to do is find a way to help me. Why?"

I reached for his hand and put two of my fingers on the joint. "Because friends help each other."

"I selfishly brought you here so I could get what I needed and you call me a friend? You might want to reevaluate your merit system...." It was as if he couldn't bring himself to look at me, ashamed of what he had done.

"We're friends," I said firmly. "You brought me here, yes, but... and don't take this the wrong way, Mack, but you're a mess. So what you did can't be held against you."

"Sure it can," he said quietly.

"Okay, fine. You can make it up to me by giving me this joint," I said, knowing he felt guilty for luring me here.

His eyes shot up to meet mine. "But--I---Alice... you don't understand..."

"It's the _least_ you could do..." I said with a wink, trying to be a little more upbeat, despite the situation I was in.

"You're not going to smoke it...?"

"Of course not. I'm just going to hold it. And every time you want it you'd have to ask me and you'll feel bad about asking so you never will!"

"I could just get more..." he said quietly.

"I guess you could," I agreed, letting him make his own decision. If he let me take it away from him once, though, he would be more likely to let it happen again.

He struggled for a moment and I smiled encouragingly. His fingers loosened their grip on it, and I took the joint from him and slid it behind my ear. I figured I'd have to keep it, rather than just break it apart, in case he did ask for it. I'd have more to work with if I kept in control of it.

I smiled at him proudly and he ran his hands through his hair stressfully. "I really might end up asking you for it," he admitted.

"We'll deal with that later. And thank you," I added quietly.

Before he could respond, the basement door flew open. "Mack! Food's here!" one of the guys, not Greg, yelled down.

"I'm not supposed to leave her alone!" Mack yelled back. He gave me a small smile, but it was definitely a good smile.

"Greg'll be out for a little while. She's not going anywhere. Get up here and eat!" the guy hollered down at him again.

Mack looked over at me and I nodded. "It's okay. Go."

"I'll try to sneak you something," he promised before brushing my non-injured cheek lightly with his fingers. "Stay strong."

He left me, then, and I slid back down to the floor.

Waiting.

_JPOV_  
(earlier)

Fighting again. It felt like it had been an eternity since we had started fighting. Like I hadn't held her in my arms in forever, which made me even more aggravated. She helped me stay calm and happy and...sane. Normal. She was right next to me, but I missed her... I hadn't even touched her all day. I was afraid that if I did, she would get even angrier with me.

I couldn't wait until high school was over. We could just get out of here. She couldn't remember her past and I didn't want to remember mine… but we had Hope for the future. A future together.

As the day went on, I still had a bad feeling about the time that would pass before school was out. Greg was planning something and he had probably assumed that we would leave after school was over. It would happen soon. The note was just another sign of it.

I watched Alice as she stomped off angrily into her last class. The feelings of pain that I had been trying to numb were slowly trying to escape. When would this end, my love…?

I walked to class feeling like I had a single cloud following me, taunting me by throwing down water on me. It made me feel even more down then I had felt before. I was surprised that that was even possible.

Class was, well, …dull. And extremely dragged on, in my mind at least. I had been so antsy all day long. Classes seemed like torture. I couldn't concentrate at all. None of the words my teachers had said today stayed in my mind. It was all just happening and I was in my own universe of worries and stresses. School seemed so minimal to me at the moment. Keeping my girlfriend alive seemed much more important.

When the bell finally rang, relief poured over me, but only for a moment. Then, all of my emotions turned to nervous and edgy. I was going back to Alice...

I longed so much to just grab her in my arms and kiss her until she forgave me. Then, I would show her the note that had started all of this trouble. I didn't care anymore. I was going to show her the note, I decided. I loved her way too much to keep fighting over it, even if it worried her. I was here. I would protect her and make sure that she had no reason to fear. Our love was above this stupid fight and Greg.

The rain had stopped when I left class. It was drizzling and the sun was peeking out just a bit. Life didn't seem to be so heavy after I made my decision to include her. I should have figured that one out sooner.

I knew that knowing would make her happier, and that we could talk and work it out. I was done being stubborn.

I broke into a jog, wanting to see Alice... to make everything right, finally.

The other students were just leaving her class as I arrived. I waited impatiently at the door, trying to peek through the crowd to see her. Slowly, the class emptied, but Alice was not in sight. Fear ran thickly through my veins, my whole body freezing.

Where was Alice!? No, I needed to stay calm. She must have just gotten upset and went home. Maybe she had gone to call Spencer or something. I should just call home, I negotiated with myself.

I quickly dialed the Cullens' home phone. Ringing, ringing…more damn ringing.

"Hello?" Esme's soft voice spoke through the phone, calming my nerves for a short moment.

"Hi Esme, it's Jasper. I was just wondering if Alice had gone home early…?" I asked, not bothering to make small talk, getting straight to the point.

"Alice? No, dear, she hasn't come home yet… is everything all right?" she asked timidly, getting worried. I knew how she was feeling... if Alice hadn't gone home, where was she?

"Oh. Umm, everything's fine. She must have just left class before I could pick her up, that's all. Sorry to bother you. I'll see you later," I hurried, my breath rushed.

Esme seemed to pause for a moment in silence. Rushing now, I was about to hang up, but then she spoke.

"It's no bother at all. And I'm sure that you two will make up soon… you looked so miserable this morning, dear. I'm sure it's only a matter of time. Have a good day at work though, Jasper. Don't be too late for dinner," Esme murmured softly, cluing into things that I had no idea she knew. She was quite the mother… even if she wasn't mine.

"Thank you, Esme. I will. Bye," I said back in a much kinder, patient voice then earlier. I was being very respectful towards her; she deserved it. Just because I had problems didn't mean that I should take it out on her. I shut the phone and sighed, glancing around in each direction.

She probably went ahead and met up with Bella, I told myself. I ran through the field toward the parking lot, my eyes begging to see Alice. I found Bella and Edward strolling across the lot. My stomach felt like it had been punched as I saw that Alice was not present.

Now the panic was starting to seep through me. Where did she go? I had driven, so she hadn't taken her car home. She's not even home… not with Bella either… I racked my mind for somewhere else she could have gone.

I turned in my tracks, looking over the whole school, crowds of teenagers everywhere. How could I see her through all of this? My nostrils flared in anger, not being able to contain it any longer. I did all that I could before finally going back to check her last class again.

It seemed pretty empty now. Everyone had left the inside, so I checked around the outside, turning around the farther corner. I heard a crunch of a leaf and Hope raised in me. I hurried around the last corner.

The Hope faded completely as I saw Mike Newton standing over a backpack. But then I noticed, after a second glance, that the backpack he was standing over was Alice's! Rage coursed through me and I couldn't hold back.

I flew forward, crushing Mike to the wall of the building, taking him by surprise. His eyes were wide and already full of fear as he looked at me.

"W-what?" he stuttered, trying to avoid my piercing gaze now. What, he asks?! I wanted to scream at him to stop being so absurd!

"Where is she?!" I hissed, shoving him harder against the wall, his head smashing violently against the concrete wall. He took in a quick breath of pain.

"W-who?!" he asked, flinching as he saw my eyes widen.

"Alice!" I demanded.

"I-I don't know! I swear, man!" he said hastily, his eyes filled with fear and confusion. The impatience in me didn't have any time for this. He knew something. He had to! He had her bag, for God's sake!

"You have her bag! You must know where she is! She wouldn't just leave it here!" I yelled at him, my free hand curling into a fist. He immediately noticed and whimpered in fear.

"Where is she, Newton?!"

"I really don't know, I swear it. I just saw the bag and I was going to bring it over to the office!" he tried to assure me, his eyes bulging out of his head, trying to speak the honesty through them.

I let out a deep breath through my nose and tightened the muscles of my jaw.

I dropped the insignificant Mike Newton and turned around, picking up Alice's backpack. I believed him.

"You won't need to do that… I'll give her the damn bag," I growled , shoving my way past him.

I could feel his wide eyes watching me as I left him. I knew that he really hadn't done anything wrong. He was much too innocent and just straight out a wimp. He would never have the nerve. But I was just so worked up…everything in me just needed Alice.... I needed to know that she was safe!

Then the worst thoughts and worries started to fill my mind. Ones that I had been trying to block out. What if… Greg had gotten Alice…?

This time I was frantic. I ran to the diner faster than I had ever ran, panting as I made it to the door. I threw it open hastily and looked through the whole diner before I realized that something was odd. There were no members of the Punishers in there.

That was the last piece of the puzzle. They had gotten her. They must have. Greg never pulled everyone out unless it was something huge.

Just then, the bell of the diner door went off. I flew around to see Mack standing at the door looking baked out of his mind. Perfect timing. Not a coincidence.

He saw me and narrowed his eyes, looking somewhat curious.

I stepped toward him quickly, which caused him to tense in defense. His whole body was ready to fight as I stopped abruptly in front of him, sure that my eyes looked wild with fury.

"Where is Alice?" I growled fiercely, slowly saying every word carefully, showing that I was not playing around with him.

He stood still, not breaking our gaze. Then his eyes did something I had never seen. They softened? He looked extremely sympathetic, but that only made me feel even worse.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the door of the diner, opening it with his body. I dragged him to the side of the diner, out of the public eye, but Mack didn't fight back. He let me drag him. That was another odd thing; he was always a fighter. He practically begged for a reason to fight someone. Something was different…

I literally threw Mack to the ground, hovering over him, anger pumping through me.

"Where is she, Mack?! Don't play with me. I would _not_ think twice about killing you right now!" I roared, not even caring what I was saying anymore.

I glared hatefully at him and he pressed his lips together, putting a hand up in surrender.

"Calm down. Call her cell phone. Maybe she went for a walk," he replied calmly, giving me a hard look to tell me to listen to him.

He had avoided my original question by telling me to call her...but he didn't say that he didn't know where she was...

"You know, don't you?!" I hissed, my hands shaking violently with anger. "You know where she is!"

Everything in me wanted to hurt him.

I wanted to cause him the pain that he was causing me.

I wanted to let go.

I wanted to kill him.

I couldn't think straight...blinded by rage...

He seemed to notice that I wasn't stable and quickly, faster than ever, flew up off of the ground and stumbled away from me.

"Call her, Jasper!" he almost begged, giving me a look.

It didn't seem he was begging for his life, but begging for something else…? But what?

"Just do it," he said, a bit more calmly, "he wants you to..." he whispered.

His eyes softened again, almost in defeat, before he turned the corner around the building and ran off. _He _wants me to? Meaning Greg?! I didn't want him to get away, but he was already climbing into a car that had been waiting for him. I didn't try to chase them.

I let out a deep breath and took a sharp one back in. I tried to calm myself enough to get the thoughts of killing him out of my mind.

I slid down the wall of the building and sat on the ground with a sigh, trying to figure out what I should do next. Do I call and give in to what Greg wants? Call Nick for back up and put him in danger? Should I involve Alice's family? Emmett was pretty big... but that seemed too close to home. Would they ever let me around her again if they knew the trouble I had caused her? The danger I had put her in?

Not knowing what to do, I reached into Alice's backpack absentmindedly and pulled out one of her notebooks. I flipped it open to today and smiled at the doodles that I discovered covering the page.

A big heart in the middle of the page had _Jazz_ scrawled in the middle. I ran my fingers over the heart, my eyes shutting, picturing Alice drawing it.

I opened my eyes slowly, gazing over the rest of the paper. I continued to wear the relaxed smile as I read through the words and drawings.  
_  
__Love you, Jasper Hale_

_Completion_

_My Scarred Angel_

A drawing of my eyes... a quite impressive drawing of them, actually. And the word _blue_ written elegantly under the drawing, for my eye color.

_Tease. _And a smiley face sticking its tongue out next to it.

_J+A_

_Forever_

_My Protector_

I felt the anger slowly slipping away as I read the words and drawings that she had doodled without a plan.

My eyes hit the bottom of the page and sadness took me over it as I read it.

_I'm Sorry Jazz. I Love You. ___

I sighed at the words. I knew that she was sorry about the argument. I knew that she didn't mean some of the things that she had said, just like I hadn't. I had acted so stupidly, so arrogantly. I didn't mean those things that I had said. I am sorry too Alice, I thought.

There was another part beside it. _I Hate The Lies._

I frowned deeply at these words. Had I been lying to her? Was it because I hadn't shown her the note?

But then the next sentence beside answered my question.

_I can save Mack. I need to. I can do it._

What?! Confusion swept over me. Save Mack? What did he need saving from? Well, other than drugs, alcohol and Greg. Why would Alice pick him out of all the other guys? Why did she need to save him and what did she mean by "lies"?

_She_ had been lying to _me_? But...she didn't lie to me. Ever. We had already talked about not lying to protect each other...

But then I remembered the other night. She had come in late after going for the walk… but that didn't have to do with Mack, did it?

I shut my eyes, trying to put things together. I remembered the way he had looked at her in the diner... he had been friendly toward her. He had always flirted with her, but that was just his personality, right? Unless...

Suddenly, it all started coming together. She had talked to Mack. They may have even been..._friends._ Or as much of a friend that Mack could be to anyone...

And she wanted to _help_ him. He had made her pity him. Made her feel like he wanted her help... he had manipulated her into being friends with him behind my back!

Hate for him pumped through me. She trusted him! She must have. And he had tricked her! He had lead her straight to Greg! That was what his looks had been about.

"Mack!" I hissed viciously, glaring down at his name, my hands balling into fists. I was regretting letting him get away.

After a few breaths, I shoved my hand into my pocket and took out my cell phone. I pressed speed dial one: Alice. I lifted my head up as I put the phone to my ear.

Alice's phone rang five times before it actually picked up. I felt the relief coming over me until I heard the voice on the other line.

"Hello, my old friend," Greg answered. His voice was as fake as ever as he tried to greet me politely. I had to loosen the grip on my phone as I heard it make a cracking noise.

"Where the hell is Alice?!" I yelled, pain filling my body. The anger was being taken over by the immense pain that I was filling. What if he had hurt her… what would I do without my angel… how could I live without Alice? She was everything I had… my only reason to live....

"Well, how should I know? She's _your_ little whore, isn't she? Not mine… although I wouldn't mind if she became mine…" he mumbled nonchalantly, a cheerful tone picking up in his voice as well.

Rage coursed through me at those words. How dare he call her that!

"Don't ever call her a whore again! You would never even deserve to_ look_ at her. The only girls you could ever get to look at you are the real whores!" I growled, my whole body boiling with rage. Greg chuckled hatefully into the phone, enjoying every second of this.

"Really? Well that just proves my point about her, because she has been looking at me a lot. Just a second ago, actually," Greg taunted me, the tone of his voice threatening me in every way possible. He had her… the defeat came over me. It was true. He had my Alice....

I tried as hard as I could to cover up the emotion in my voice. "Where is she?" I asked furiously, keeping my voice as hard as I could.

Greg, again laughed evilly into the phone.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, my friend," he whispered snidely.

"When will I find out?!" I hissed acidly, my hands fisting again as crackling coming from the frame of the cell phone. I heard Greg sigh quietly.

"Soon. Very soon. Meet me at the diner in two hours and I'll take you to her. Then all of us can decide what'll happen next, together," Greg instructed seriously.

I knew very well that he was enjoying torturing me all too much. I opened the mouth to speak again, but Greg beat me to it. "And you're a smart one, but just in case your girl has made you forget the rules, I'll remind you. No cops." Then the line went dead.

I felt despair fill me. I hadn't protected her… he had gotten her. He might have hurt her. What if he kills her? This was all my fault. I shouldn't have let this happen. I should have left her at the cabin with Nick.

Knock it off! I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. You have to work and get her back! I told myself. I couldn't just give into Greg's games. I needed to find her. I needed help…

I knew that there was only one person in the world that could help me with this… but it wasn't possible. He couldn't come back to Forks. The police were looking for him everywhere.

I could use some advice, though. Maybe I could just call Nick and he could help me out over the phone... tell me what I should do... something... I needed someone on my side...

I stood up and tried to shake off the emotions that were taking me over. I clenched down firmly on my teeth, controlling myself. I dialed Nick's number quickly, pressing the phone into my ear. I started to bite my lip to hold back from yelling and cursing in impatience. I could taste the blood pooling around my teeth, but didn't even notice the pain.

"Hey Jasper!" Nick called into the phone cheerfully. This time he wasn't out of breath, but I could hear the shower running in the background. I must have interrupted him…

"Nick, I need help," I choked up on the words, reality hitting me even harder as I admitted it.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Nick said hastily, worry thick in his words. I heard the shower shut off and a door open.

"He has Alice," I whispered in defeat, my voice sounding wry and torn. I could see images in my mind of him hurting her. Her cries, her calling my name out…

Pain shot through me at the thought of it.

"Wait—Who—Greg?—No!" Nick stuttered, panicked. I heard him trip over something and stumble. "How?!" he growled.

I took a deep breath, stabling myself.

"I think Mack might have led her to him...I don't know! She wasn't at class and then I looked everywhere. I found Mack and he said to call her cell phone... that's all he kept saying. I knew something was wrong. And then I found her notebook... and there was all this stuff in it about loving me, but being sorry, and something about helping Mack...and then I called her phone and Greg answered and he said to meet him at the diner in two hours. He has Alice… he might have hurt her, Nick!" I whispered in a quick voice, all the words coming together too quickly.

Nick waited a moment, probably trying to decode what I had just said.

"I'm not even going to try to understand that," he said after a moment, "But I got the gist of it. We have to get her back. How long ago was the call?" he asked me in a calm voice. I could hear the panic lingering behind it.

I sighed in frustration, but not at him. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath in, remembering the call.

"Just a few minutes ago," I answered him quietly. I heard him opening doors and shutting them.

"Okay. I'll be there in an hour. I'll take the plane over. Spencer said that I could take his jet wherever..."

"Spencer. He can't come, Nick... it'd be too much..."

"I know, I know... he's in New York for a few days. He's not coming. I'll leave a note so he doesn't get freaked out if he comes home early, but I won't tell him what happened just yet."

"Okay..." I whispered, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Just stay calm, okay? Don't do anything stupid, it won't help her. Just do what Greg says for now; we need to know that she is safe," Nick instructed me, his natural leading skills taking over.

"Wait, no! You can't come! The cops will see you!" I ordered him. I was not going to lose two people today.

Lose…Alice…

The stabbing pain in my heart started ripping me apart again. I wouldn't lose her! She'd be okay!

"Shut up, Jasper. I won't get caught. We both know that I know how to stay away from the cops when I need to. Remember when we were in that gang before? Plenty of practice for this moment. Something worth fighting for..." he trailed off and I realized how right he was. This would be the only time that I fought and _cared_ what happened after...

"I am coming right now," he told me seriously, not taking no for an answer. I heard him start a car and I felt a bit of comfort in the idea of him coming. There was much more of a chance with two of us.

"Thanks," I whispered softly, grateful to have someone to help me.

"Now, go to work. I know you don't want to, but you need to. We have to make sure nobody notices something is wrong or Greg might do something. I will meet you at your work, okay? Don't leave there 'til I am with you. Got it?" Nick ordered. I could hear him pressing down on the gas pedal as his car engine revved.

I hesitated at answering. How could I go to work when Alice was stuck somewhere with Greg?! She was so fragile and pristine… how could I not go look for her—

"Jasper!" Nick growled, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Don't even. You know what you have to do. Be smart. For Alice," he said, his voice softening as he said her name.

I knew he was right. He wouldn't suggest it if it would hurt Alice. I sighed deeply and nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Okay," I breathed, picking my backpack up over my shoulder and then doing the same with Alice's. I could smell her scent coming off of her backpack… so intoxicating… I took a deep breath of it, putting my nose to the shoulder strap.

"Good. I'll see you soon. Stay strong," he told me, knowing what I was going through. I frowned.

"Yeah… bye," I whispered, hanging the phone up. I shoved it deep in my pocket and headed for the car.

I had no idea how I would do this. How I could spend a whole shift acting like nothing was wrong.

Waiting.

I got into my car and slammed the door shut, putting my backpack in the back of the car, but leaving Alice's on my lap so her smell could calm me.

As I drove, her scent started having the opposite effect on me. It reminded me that she wasn't here. My hand ached to hold hers. My arms begged for her presence… my lips craved for her taste.

I sighed loudly and smashed down the gas pedal, my wheels squealing loudly as I drove to work.

Work ended up being torturous. Johnny had interrupted the class three times to ask if I was okay. He was being as perceptive as always. He also asked if Alice was okay. Every time he asked, I had lied, saying everything was fine. Just fine...

After the dreaded class, I sat stiffly on the stairs outside of the building, my muscles shaking with anger and despair. Thoughts and worries were threatening to slip through the protective wall that I had built so I wouldn't go crazy with anticipation. I tried to distract myself with other happier thoughts.

What would we do in New York? Could we move into a place, just the two of us? We would get to spend time with each other all of the time, no one stopping us. I had enough money saved up from my last few years of working that I could put toward a place or tuition... and I was almost guaranteed the scholarship, so that would cover whatever I couldn't, personally. I wouldn't have to work during college, so nothing would get in the way of me just being with my darling.

But if I couldn't get to her in time, there wouldn't be anything to plan out in New York… my thoughts swiftly changed to what I was trying desperately to shove away.

"Hey!" Nick called suddenly, making me jump up in surprise. Nick put his hands up in surrender to show me that it was him. He walked a bit slower toward me. I noticed that the sun had turned his skin a bit darker now and his hair was a bit lighter from it. He was also wearing a baseball hat low on his head to block out his eyes. He was probably being carefully around here in Forks.

"Hey Nick," I greeted back sadly, quietly, walking toward him now. I met him halfway through the parking lot and he didn't hesitate to pull me tightly into his arms in a firm hug.

"Don't worry. We will get her back. No one could stop us from protecting her," he whispered softly, trying to assure me.

All I did was nod hopefully, pulling out of the hug. I could tell Nick was looking worn out from worrying. Close up, I could see that his eyes were dull and dark.

"Come on, we'll go park the cars and start planning," Nick said, trying to stay in control and keep me stable.

He had parked a car beside mine that I didn't recognize.

"You didn't...?"

"Of course I didn't steal it," he said with a smirk. "I asked the pilot to rent it for me in Port Angeles. Spencer pays them well enough that they'll do whatever for you," he explained.

"Nice," I replied. I was relieved that he had made it here safely so far.

We drove to the diner, Nick following my car. When we got there, he exited his car and joined me in mine. He had a map in his hands.

"Okay," he started, opening the map calmly. "It would help if we could figure out where they could or could not have her in Forks," Nick told me, passing half the map to me so we could both look through it. We crossed out any places very public, like schools, stores, or any government buildings. It would be somewhere secluded...though that would be most of Forks.

Nick continued to cross off places that had others thing in them. His eyes were narrowed in concentration. I was just having a hard time sitting in this car when I knew she wasn't safe. But I knew he was just trying to be smart about this whole thing. And I was not in state to think rationally.

"All right. We have narrowed it down quite a bit… but there is so much forest around here... we couldn't search it all, even if we had a whole day..." Nick mumbled, disappointed. The defeated look that I had been wearing this whole time started to seep through onto his face.

I sighed to myself, slamming my head against the headrest in rage.

"What if we don't get her back, Nick?" I whispered hoarsely, my voice uneven with emotion.

Nick's head turned to me, a deep frown covering his lips. I ducked my head, staring down at her backpack where it was, again, in my lap. I fumbled with the zipper, but didn't open it. I didn't want to see the notebook again... the part about Mack still infuriated me. How dare he take advantage of her innocence like that?

"Don't think that way. We'll get her back! We'll just have to play it out Greg's way for a little while..." Nick grumbled, frustrated with himself and Greg.

I frowned. "We'll get her back…" Nick mumbled again to himself, looking back onto the map, losing himself in concentration.

"We will get her back. I swear I'm going to kill Mack and Greg both if they've hurt her..." I grumbled to myself, lost in my thoughts.

I had totally forgotten that Nick was present as he touched my arm.

"What about Mack?" he asked composedly. He looked over at me curiously.

I punched the dashboard angrily, a sharp pain following, but I ignored it.

"He tricked her!" I roared at Nick, not being able to help the anger, much like earlier. I had had him right in my hands. I had the betrayer right there! How could he take an innocent little angel like that to someone like Greg?!

I fisted my hands in my hair, tugging roughly on it, feeling the hair being pulled right out.

Nick looked as confused as I had been. I quickly and angrily explained what I had been guessing about Alice and Mack's friendship.

When I was finished, Nick's nostrils flared in anger. His eyes burned with rage; just like mine did, I was sure.

But all the fury had to wait as we both looked down at the beeping alarm on my cell phone. It was 5 o'clock. It was time.

I took a deep ragged breath in as we both exited the car. Greg was waiting...

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Duhh! Jasper is going insane… Poor guy. :(. But in the mean time, Alice is sort of getting through to Mack! Hopefully at least!  
So, this may be the only update you will get this week. I know I know, we are horrid. Holidays are hitting both my beta and I, so I leave in the morning. But if it goes as plan and I get some time to write, there MAY be an update on Thursday! But no promises… if not then it'll be Sunday.  
We hope you enjoyed the read and leave us a nice long review! And we will try our hardest to get another update up pronto! Have a good week!**

ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING! On my profile, at the bottom, the latest post are two different wallpapers for Team Spencer! Check it out! It was my first time making one on photoshop! I know, I'm a noob. But its SPENCER, you must love it! What is better then turning your computer screen on and seeing his gorgeous face? *Wistful sigh*  
And I am going to try and make some for the other if you want? 


	52. The Game Begins

**Author's Note: We did it! You guys got your midweek review! It very lengthy so you better be happy! :P enjoy! **

Hope Chapter 51- The Game Begins

_APOV_

It was getting late. I had definitely been here for hours. Long hours. I was still sitting alone, on the bed, in the dimly lit basement. It seemed like Mack had left me hours ago. He truly might have. I was sort of starting to lose track of time.

He had said that he would try to bring me something to eat, but I wasn't sure if Greg or the other guys would let him. He had definitely been gone a little too long though. I was beginning to worry that something had happened to him. Had he given in and smoked some more? Had the guys gotten sick of his obviously soft attitude toward me and done something? Or was I just worrying incessantly to pass the time?

My patience and hope were wearing down. I didn't know if Jasper would find me. Or if Greg had already done something with Jasper. What if I never saw Jazz again? I had no idea what was happening as I sat, trapped below this abandoned house.

My stomach felt tight and there seemed to be a permanent lump in my throat. The force of Greg hitting me must have jumbled my brain a little, because I was developing a headache. On top of all of that, it was just starting to get chilly down here, despite the fact that it was spring. I guessed it was because we were in the woods and I was in the basement. The woods were always cooler at night and basements were always cooler since they were underground.

I took Mack's joint from behind my ear and held it between my fingers as I thought. I'd have to ask him what was so great about smoking pot, anyway. He had pretty much said that it helped him tolerate his life... but how? By making him numb to everything? I couldn't imagine being numb...

Then I wondered if Jasper had ever smoked it. I remembered the night at the cabin, when Nick had told me that Jazz had tried some of the drugs in the beginning of his time with Greg and hadn't liked them. Had Greg tried to get Jasper hooked on them, just like he had managed to do to Mack? And what about Nick? Had Nick smoked it before?

I didn't know if I had ever smoked it. I couldn't remember. I assumed that I hadn't; Spencer didn't seem the type, so I probably hadn't been either. And I probably hadn't needed to feel numb back in New York. It's not like I had problems when I was there.

In fact, life in New York had probably been a bore compared to this. Not that I would've thought that, though.

And then I was told that Spencer and I had spent a lot of time together. Mostly all of our time together, actually. He had told me about the fancy dinners we had attended... galas and promotional events for the fashion lines we were putting out. I had seen some of the pictures that he had of us at the cabin. Whether we were at one of the fancy dinners or just at the beach, we were always dressed perfectly. Smiling perfectly. Happy and bright and _perfect_... could a life like that even be real?

I felt like life was perfect when I was with Jasper, now... but even _we_ had our ups and downs in life. We loved each other, despite them, and we overcame any conflicts _together._ And that was what I thought was part of being in love; overcoming obstacles and challenges that life threw at us and loving each other throughout it all. Never letting that love falter.

What kind of obstacles had Spencer and I had to overcome? We always looked so happy... and even now, he was always the perfect friend to me. Had we had darker days? Who was this bright, bubbly girl who wore dresses that she helped design, only to sell them for thousands of dollars later? Who was this well-mannered pixie who held a pristine-looking wine glass in her delicate hand, showing off her perfectly manicured nails?

My thoughts were starting to carry me away from the basement as I stared down at Mack's joint. I thought of him and the picture he held of Katie and himself. They were both very clean-cut, their eyes sparkling. They looked how Spencer and I looked in the pictures at the cabin and in the pictures at my parents' house in New York. They would have never dabbled in drugs, just as I assumed Spencer and I hadn't.

I remembered seeing the wine glasses on the tables in the dinner pictures of Spencer and me. Red wine. Shiny silverware. Gourmet dishes. Expensive, custom outfits. I think there was actually a picture of Spencer and I laughing and clinking our glasses together. Did I _like_ wine? If I did, I had a feeling that it was the closest thing to drugs that I had tried.

I shook my head as I stuck Mack's joint back behind my ear and crossed my arms in front of me. My thoughts were carrying me too far away. I didn't want to think about what I didn't know about my past anymore. I didn't need to try to remember that girl that I had once been. I had been doing very well not dwelling on it before. I didn't need to start now. _Especially_ not when I was locked in a basement by Greg.

Biting my lip, I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking of Jasper's face. I needed him...

Finally, I scrambled off of the bed and over toward the other side of the basement. I searched through the pile of things that Greg had dumped out of my purse earlier.

I clutched the tiny picture holder that I had been looking for between my fingers. My tense body relaxed just a bit as my eyes connected with Jasper's in the picture on my key chain. His blue eyes were sparkling and so full of happiness in this picture.

I loved his blue eyes... they seemed to captivate me without even trying. Just one quick glance at them and I was defeated by the smoldering love in them.

I crossed my legs and sat against the wall, staring lovingly at him. No matter what, his eyes always relaxed me. I knew them. I knew them in a way that I didn't know that girl's eyes in all of the pictures with Spencer. My own eyes. I didn't know _my _own eyes in those pictures. I had to stop referring to myself in the Spencer pictures as 'that girl.' Despite that, I still couldn't fathom how I could know Jasper's eyes better than my old self's eyes.

A tinge of guilt start to flow through me as I sorted out what that meant. Jasper was _the_ one. I loved him. I loved him more than I loved myself... and all we had done before I had been taken was fight. I had yelled at him. I had screamed and cursed like a stupid twelve year old. I had been so selfish...

He was so perfect...I hoped that he knew how much I loved him. How sorry I was...

Before I could dwell on it anymore, the basement door cracked open. The light from the top of the stairs filled the basement and there he was. My angel. He was standing at the top of the stairs, silhouetted by the light, searching the whole basement with his eyes. Greg was standing smugly behind him.

Jasper's eyes snapped onto me and before I could blink he was in front of me, picking me up into his arms.

I immediately started crying and squeezed him tightly to me, coming undone, but feeling complete again.

"I-I'm sorry, Jazz," I choked into his shoulder as he hugged me to him, "I-I should have listened to you. I was so st-stubborn. You were right—" he cut me off, kissing me with deep passion. His lips seemed so urgent and needy against mine, but I was sure mine were just the same. Our lips connected us, desperate to make everything feel okay again.

"It's okay," he whispered against my lips as he broke away, breathing deeply, "it's okay. It's just as much my fault, darling, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He almost sounded desperate as his lips met mine again, silently begging for absolution.

His pulled away to examine me, his eyes wide as they searched through mine frantically. Apparently, he found what he was looking for, because his face softened ever so slightly at the look in my eyes. But then as he looked at my face more closely, taking in every detail, his face contorted in such a rage that I flinched, never seeing him look so angry.

He put me down gently and I could feel his whole body trembling before he let go of me to spin around furiously.

"_YOU TOUCHED HER!_" he roared, lunging at Greg.

My whole body seemed to freeze in shock. Everything happened in just one second. Jasper flew through the air at Greg as Greg reached to pull his gun from his pants. His arm swung to point it at me, targeting my head. Jasper froze almost in mid air, growling angrily.

Then I couldn't see him for a moment as someone stepped to stand in front of me, blocking any bullets that might be fired. I knew whose back it was immediately; Nick. So he had come after all...

"Be smart, Jasper," I heard Greg say. I peeked over Nick's left arm, trying to see Greg and Jasper.

"You wouldn't want your precious little angel to get hurt _again_, would you? This time it'd be a little more than a tiny hit to the face," Greg sneered evilly, mischief dancing in his rock hard eyes.

Jasper's hands were balled into fists and he was now shaking violently.

"You said she wasn't harmed!" Jasper hissed, his voice scarier than I had ever heard it before.

Greg and Jasper's faces were right up against each other's, taunting and vicious. Greg rolled his eyes and gave me a small smile.

"In my opinion, I don't think she _is_ harmed. There are worse things I could do than knock her around a little. And it's not my fault that she has a big mouth. She has to learn to control it. And I'm sure you agree. You could even go as far as to say I was helping _you_ out. I don't know how you haven't slapped her around sooner... I'm sure she won't be talking like that again." Greg grinned maliciously at Jasper.

Jasper growled once again, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I would _never_ hit her," he said, his voice low. Then his arm shot out reflexively, as if he couldn't help himself. With his left hand, he hit down Greg's arm that was pointing the gun at us. The gun clattered down to the floor as he shoved Greg against the wall, his right fist smashing into Greg's face. An impressive punch, considering Jasper was left handed.

Two guys grabbed Jasper before any of us knew it. I was taking deep breaths, my adrenaline pumping as I looked on, wide eyed.

Greg, as always, looked amused by Jasper's actions. Even as blood pooled in his mouth, he still managed a chuckle as he spit it to the floor.

At the sound of Greg's chuckle, Nick's arm curled around me so that I was pressed against his back. It felt good to be so close to someone that I knew I could trust. His whole body was tense and hard. I leaned into him, enjoying the warmth of my brotherly protector. Not a single one of his muscles moved as he stood dead still, but he was definitely ready to defend me at any moment.

"Stay behind me, Ali, please...." His voice was pleading and barely a whisper. I nodded against his back to let him know that I was listening to him. I hadn't listened to him or Jasper before and now look what I had gotten us into.... I was done not heeding their requests or rules. Guilt flared up in me as I realized that I had put all of our lives in danger....

I peeked through the crook in Nick's arm so that I could see Jasper. He was breathing deeply. I could hear him clearly in the silence of the room. His eyes were wild with anger as the two guys holding him struggled to keep him in their grasp.

I could still feel the hot tears that silently streamed down my face from earlier, when Jasper had arrived. My need for him to hold me again was starting to overwhelm me. I was shaking as I reached my hand out to him from behind Nick.

Jasper's eyes landed on me and his whole body relaxed when he saw my hand. He stopped struggling, frozen, as our eyes connected for a moment, wordlessly speaking our love for us.

Nick moved his arm to push my hand behind him again as Jasper spoke.

"Let go," he stated clearly. His voice was quiet, but frightening.

Greg waved the guys off of him. I assumed he figured that Jasper wouldn't act so 'stupidly' again.

With Greg's gun back in his hand, the guys let go of Jasper and he hurried over to me. Nick stepped out of the way as Jasper opened his arms, knowing what I needed.

He wrapped me tightly up in his arms, shielding my body from Greg as he kissed the swollen part of my cheek so softly that it didn't hurt it.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," he mumbled as he kissed me. An electric current rushed down my body through my cheek from his kisses. He wiped the tears off my face with his nose, whispering softly to me, telling me it would all be okay now. That he'd take care of me. God, did I need to hear it...

Nick stood his ground, standing in front of us protectively, his eyes glued on Greg. I had never seen him so...stoic. His face was entirely void of emotion. The only thing that gave him away was the look in his eyes. There was a wild, cruel, cold glint in his eyes that looked totally wrong on him. He didn't look like the Nick that I had come to know and love. He could have been an entirely different person.

It hit me that Greg hadn't seen Nick since before the trial...since before Nick had betrayed him. Greg stared right back at Nick, his eyes hard and terrifying. Nick didn't seem fazed by him at all.

"Are you in pain?" Jasper asked me softly, bringing my concentration away from observing Nick. Jasper's words were thickly coated with his pain as he stared down at my cheek, examining the injury. I wondered if it looked pretty bad and was silently thankful that he hadn't noticed the finger marks that I knew were probably painted green on my upper arms, where they had squeezed when dragging me here.

I shook my head bravely against his chest, snuggling into him. My cheek stung a bit still, but nothing else. The ice that Mack had brought me had helped it a lot.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, his voice breaking as he hugged me firmly against his chest, kissing the top of my head.

I raised my head to see the anguish in his eyes and frowned.

"I'm okay, Jazz," I assured him quietly, reaching my hand up to comfort him. "This isn't your fault..." I stroked his cheek tenderly and he stared down at me. I couldn't read his expression... all I knew was that it was intense. More intense than I had ever seen. I couldn't unlock my eyes from his gaze, just stuck in that moment, lost in the perfection that shaped his face.

"I should have been there," he started, "I shouldn't have left you alone. I should've shown you the note. I should have left you with Spencer..." Jasper whispered, his voice seeming to be in agonizing pain.

I frowned and shook my head, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. I kissed him softly, trying to reassure him.

"I'll get you out of here. I promise, darling. Nothing will stop me. I promise you, Alice." He whispered to me, his lips moving against mine as he spoke.

I knew that he meant for his words to sound like a promise, but they sounded more like a plea.

"I know you will, Jazz," I reassured him, "I know you will."

Jasper's hand moved to my cheek, tracing the place where Greg had hit me. He leaned down and kissed it again, seemingly unable to let go of the fact that Greg had hurt me.

"You _do_ have a big mouth," Jasper chuckled quietly, probably trying to relax me. His laugh was almost bitter.

I smiled up at him and rolled my eyes as he whispered, "But I wouldn't change it for the world." And he pecked my lips lovingly.

Greg cleared his throat loudly, finally breaking the stare down with Nick and stepping closer to the three of us.

"Hate to break up the happy little reunion... but we do have some business to discuss," Greg said, his eyes flickering from us to Nick and back again.

Jasper's arms tightened around me, not wanting to leave me here again.

"We can speak in front of her," Jasper said, his voice smooth and hard again.

Greg rolled his eyes and tucked his gun into his pants.

"Whatever you prefer," Greg muttered apathetically.

Greg pulled up a chair and sat down, waiting for us to do the same. Jasper grabbed a chair and pulled it so that he was still sitting away from Greg, but close enough to have a conversation.

Nick stood behind the chair that Jasper sat in, still alert and protective.

Jasper opened his arms up, waiting for me to sit on his lap. I happily snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent. The smell of him offered me more comfort than I could have imagined. I closed my eyes, sinking into him, trying to escape from this place.

Jasper kissed my forehead comfortingly before clearing his throat.

"What do you want?" Jasper said sorely. I felt his body tensing, not wanting to know what he had to do to get me back.

I kissed his chest softly, getting the result I wanted as he relaxed minutely.

"Right to business? No chit-chatting?" Greg smirked, loving every minute of this, "All right then. What do I want? It will have to make up for you _both_ betraying my trust. For leaving the gang and acting like I had ruined your lives. You do realize that _you_ came to me, right? And I accepted you. And I made you one of us. I _helped_ you." He shook his head as his eyes narrowed.

"So you'll pay for both of your absences and for all of the damage that your little hoe has caused...." He paused at that, watching Jasper's reaction.

I felt Jasper's chest rumble in a growl.

"She isn't a hoe. Don't call her that," Jasper stated, his voice blank, no emotion.

Greg scoffed at that.

"Sure... that's why she spends all of her time running around with different guys. Yeah... I bet she is just a perfect little saint," Greg snickered. I felt Jasper's body start to rise, anger shaking his body again.

I opened my eyes and took Jasper's hand in mine, rubbing it softly, running my thumb over one of the scars that cut across the back of his hand.

He let a sharp breath out through his teeth. I noticed Nick's hands pushing Jasper back down onto the chair as well.

Nick's face was still blank of any emotion. He was just staring at Greg. It sort of bothered me, not seeing his big, shining smile. His eyes weren't sparkling with mischief. Or playfully mocking me. It didn't feel right to see him this way. It made me feel anxious. I wanted to get up and hug him, but I knew that wasn't that best idea, and that he was just being careful.

"She's even trying to move in on Mack," he chuckled in amusement before continuing.

My eyes widened and my head snapped to look at Greg, his eyes dancing with mischief, taunting me.

Jasper's body stiffened and he seemed to be trying to ignore that comment.

"I came down here earlier and they were all snuggled up and smiling..."

Jasper's face must have changed, because Greg nodded forcefully, excited.

"I know! She even finds a guy when she being held hostage!" Greg snorted at me.

I was hardly paying attention to him now. Jasper's eyes flashed with anger and he looked down at me, his eyes unsure about whether or not he should believe Greg.

Once his eyes met mine, he knew Greg was telling the truth. But none of them knew _why_ Mack and I had been like that!

He looked down at me, but his face wasn't angry... more sad. I saw Nick's hand twitch on Jasper's shoulder, his composed expression almost breaking. He glanced down at me as I peeked up at him, his eyes disappointed and worried.

I didn't like the whole communicating through eyes thing anymore. I couldn't tell them what had happened to Mack through just looks...!

Nick shifted his eyes back to Greg, blocking his emotions again. I felt a tinge of guilt swell in me again. Jasper and Nick both looked so disappointed...

"See? She isn't quite who you all think she is. So, Jasper, am I really wrong when I call her a hoe? Or should I call her a whore? Yes, that fits much better, I think..." Greg pondered, looking Jasper straight in the eye.

This time Jasper got up, setting me on the ground beside him. Nick stepped forward, but didn't grab Jasper this time.

Both Jasper and Nick looked so similar, nostrils flared, hands in fists, eyes glaring hatefully at Greg.

"Tell us what you want, Greg. Stop with the games," Nick finally spoke, roughly.

Greg got up as well and tilted his head curiously to the side, his trademark cruel smile spreading over his face.

"But, _Nick_, this is _all_ a game," Greg told him, stepping forward again. His attention was all on Nick now.

"While we're speaking, though, I should tell you that I'm very glad you are here. It's so convenient... payback for both of you at once. Killing two birds with one stone, you could say..." Greg mumbled off, still grinning.

Nick stepped forward again, close to Greg.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into, Greg. You can't seriously think you can outsmart both of us," Nick scoffed, taunting, right up in Greg's face now. I had never seen Nick like this before. He was usually so playful and gentle with me. Even when he was being serious, he was softer with me...it was odd to see him so hard. He was a totally different person...

"I could kill you right now and you wouldn't be able to stop me," Nick said plainly, his eyes burning into Greg's.

"You know it, too. You are so _weak_! You need all these poor kids to manipulate and ruin. You need them to do your dirty work. You need them for _everything_." His eyes flashed as he spoke, his voice never wavering.

"You did it to us, too. Oh I know what you do, Greg. I was your man... your right hand. I saw it all. You would be lost, defeated, if for one second they left you."

I had almost forgotten that Nick had been so close to Greg. I wondered briefly what he had meant when he said that he had seen it all. What all had Nick done with Greg? Had he done worse things than Jasper? More things?

Nick kept talking while I was thinking.

"You are weak and you are _nothing_," he hissed, his tone blood-curdling. His eyes narrowed as he shoved Greg, challenging him.

I reached out and grabbed Jasper's hand in fear. I didn't want Nick to get hurt... I wanted Jasper to help him, but at the same time, I wanted Jasper near me so he wouldn't get hurt in the process... Greg wouldn't put up with that. I knew that something big was about to happen.

Jasper didn't do anything about it, though. He leaned back and pecked my temple to reassure me, but his stance was alert. Ready.

Greg's eyes widened in shock and anger as he heard the words. He reached to grab his gun out of his pants and held it up against Nick's forehead, rage pumping through him.

I whimpered at the sight, not sure if I should close my eyes or keep them as wide open as they were. I was terrified that he would shoot him. I squeezed Jasper's hand so tightly that I was sure it stopped the blood from flowing.

Nick looked perfectly relaxed, however, other than the menacing look on his face.

"Pussies use guns. Real men use their fists," Nick taunted, smirking at Greg.

Shock filled me at how Nick was talking... so different from how I knew him. Why was he doing this? Greg would try to kill him!

"Jazz..." I whispered in panic, looking up at him for help. I was taking in sharp breaths, trying to suppress the panic attack that was starting to hit me.

He wrapped his arm around me and hushed me. "Shh...have faith."

I looked at him in disbelief. What was getting into the two of them?!

I watched Greg stuff the gun back in his pants, his hands curling into fists, not saying a word.

"What would you know about being a real man, Nicholas? All you ever do is give in. Give in to the soft side. When your bestest little buddy was going to go to jail, what did you do? You gave in! You took the blame! When we were going to give him what he deserved for leaving, what did you do Nicky? You. Gave. In. You let him go! _You_ call _me_ weak?" Greg laughed, not seeming to be as fazed by what Nick had said earlier.

"But since you are such a man, I guess you can take your beating for leaving, huh?" Greg sneered, taking his belt out.

"That's what you're asking for, right?" His eyes challenged Nick as Nick's jaw flexed, a small smile tugging on his lips.

I gasped as Greg raised the belt, holding it in both of his hands, ready to jump down on Nick and choke him.

I lunged forward.

"Nick!" I whimpered, trying to get to him, but Jasper held me back, wrapping his arms around me to hold me still against him.

Nick turned his head for a brief moment, his eyes softening at the sight of me, almost amused. He threw me his mischievous smile, trying to reassure me that the guy that I knew was still in there.

Jasper pulled me back after that, keeping his arms wrapped around me tightly, so that I couldn't move.

"Jazz!" I gasped in horror. He was about to let Nick get hurt at Greg's hand!

Jasper's eyes went hard and he ignored me. I pounded my fists on his chest, demanding that he let me go.

"Ready, Nicky?" Greg chuckled, flashing a cruel grin at me.

I glared darkly at him, hate pumping through me now. I noticed the other two guys in the room looking bewildered.

Greg stepped forward quickly, shoving Nick to the ground. He jumped on top of him and, as I had guessed, he tried choking Nick with the belt.

"Nick!" I whimpered, my fingernails digging into Jasper's chest as I watched Greg start to choke him.

Nick didn't even flinch, though. Neither did Jasper. Both wore light smiles on their faces.

Nick suddenly whipped his position around. Too quick for me to know how it happened, he was suddenly pushing Greg to the ground and jumping on top of him. Greg's belt was in Nick's hand, now. He pushed it against Greg's neck, pinning him to the floor. My eyes were wide as I watched, breathless.

The other two guys in the gang jumped over to Nick and ripped him away from Greg. Greg sprang up and, once again, grabbed his gun out of his pants. He hit Nick across the head angrily with it.

I gasped and lunged forward, just barely seeing the pain flash through Nick's eyes before he covered it. Jasper kept me in his grasp, though, tightening his grip on me.

"See, Greg," Nick chuckled, putting his fingers to his head and then bringing them in front of him, looking at the blood on his fingers with amusement.

"You needed them to save you. You are weak! You can't beat us. And if you ever lay a hand on that girl again, I will not let these clones pull me off of you. You won't live to see tomorrow!" Nick laughed softly, his hard eyes mocking Greg as he pushed the other guys away from himself and walked back over to us.

A stream of blood was starting to flow down the side of Nick's face now. My eyes narrowed with concern for him, but he winked at me, apparently pleased with himself.

"We'll see who's weak after today," Greg hissed viciously at him, wiping the blood off of his lip and chin. I could fill my fear picking up, even with Jasper's arms wrapped around me.

I hadn't seen Greg so angry. Ever. He usually kept with his fake kindness, even if he was about to do something cruel. This time, he was actually acting and looking like he was about to do something terrible.

Jasper gave Nick a questioning look as he took his place beside us again.

Nick nodded and opened his arms and Jasper placed me with him.

I went willingly and wrapped my arms around Nick, staring up at him sadly as I took in the blood.

Nick gave me an apologetic look and lightly kissed the top of my head. My hand reached, almost of its own volition, and touched his head lightly, where the blood was coming from. He winced ever so slightly and lightly moved my hand from the wound.

I stared at the warm blood that was on my fingers and then looked up at him, my eyes wide, eyebrows scrunched with worry. He gave me a reassuring smile and took my hand, brushing it against his pants to wipe the blood from my fingers.

"It's okay. Trust me, Alice," he whispered softly.

I tried to swallow the dry lump in my throat as I hugged him tightly around his waist.

His hand reached and tucked my hair behind my ear, but then he paused. He looked closely, noticing Mack's joint, and his eyes narrowed. He took it from my ear, silently asking why I had it.

"Greg. Let's talk about Alice. What do I need to do?" Jasper voice was serious, no mischief or mocking in his voice, like Nick. His eyes were blank of any emotion.

I tried to get the joint back from Nick, but he slipped it into his pocket. "Why do you have that?" he asked quietly, so Jasper and Greg wouldn't hear.

Greg took a breath and looked at Jasper.

"It's not mine. I took it off of Mack so he wouldn't smoke anymore..." I admitted quietly, feeling like I was betraying something. I couldn't figure out why I felt that way, though.

He put his arms around me protectively and hugged me to him, his eyes softening. "You have a big heart, kid," was all he said for now. I had a feeling the conversation would be picked up again at a more convenient time.

We both turned to look at Greg and Jasper.

"Oh, now you want to talk about it?" Greg started, "You don't want to risk your chance of ever getting her back, like he just did?" Greg growled in annoyance, pulling his chair back up and sitting down on it. Before Jasper could say anything though, Greg put up his hand to stop him. He looked like he was calming down now.

"Mack!" he called up the stairs loudly.

I felt Nick's arms tense around me, keeping me tight in his death grip.

Jasper shifted a bit so that he was standing in front of me, blocking my view.

"Was Mack the one who gave you to Greg?" Nick asked me in a whisper, looking down and searching my eyes for the truth.

Something in me didn't want to tell Nick the truth just yet. He and Jazz didn't know Mack's story. And Nick seemed too on edge right now. What if he did something to Mack like he did to Greg? I didn't think Mack could take it. And I didn't think that Greg would stop him...

I ignored his question, even with the nagging looks that he shot at me.

Mack joined us in the basement, looking as guarded and paranoid, his shoulders hunched. I was glad to see him though... it had been a while and I had wondered where he had gone off to...

"Join us, won't you?" Greg insisted, pulling up a chair beside him, patting it, looking like his fake and pleasant self again.

Mack nodded obediently and turned the chair around so that he could sit on it backwards. He rested his arms on the back of it and put his chin on his arms, smiling softly at me. But only for a moment. Then both Jasper and Nick growled and glared at him and his smile disappeared instantly.

"Now take your seats so we can talk like men," Greg ordered, pointing at our seats.

Nick looked like he was going to throw out another smart remark, but Jasper gave him a fierce look.

Jasper offered me his hand and I grabbed it quickly, without thinking. I slipped out of Nick's arms, even though I wasn't entirely sure if that was the smartest move. Staying with him seemed to stop him from doing anything stupid. Jasper had demonstrated self control so far. He was being level headed, trying to get me out of here. I knew that Nick was trying too, but he was too angry to think clearly and really use his head. That worried me slightly. I didn't want him to do something to get himself more hurt than he already was.

Jasper's thumb caressed mine softly, trying to comfort me. He sat us down on a chair, breathing deeply as he took breaths of my scent from my hair, most likely trying to keep his cool.

"I'm going to get you out of here, darling," he repeated softly again, like earlier, kissing my hair. He kept his eyes on Greg.

Nick took his place behind us again and I briefly wondered how he had gotten here. Wouldn't the police see him? It was dangerous for him to be back in Forks....

"I know," I whispered back to Jasper, rubbing calming circles onto his thigh with my hand. I tried my hardest to believe his assuring words, but there was a healthy amount of doubt starting to fill me. I wasn't doubting Jasper, just doubting Greg's empty promises. I had a feeling that he wouldn't play fair...

Greg gave us a look, meaning for us to be silent, and he began to speak.

"The ransom, I guess we should call it.... Let's see. What could be big enough to pay for two traitors... other than their lives, which is a pretty tempting idea at the moment." He threw a heated look at Nick.

"I've done my research on your family, Alice. I was rather pleased by what I discovered. Both of the Cullen families you have lived with are loaded. Huge mansion of a house, cash flowing in, great jobs. Your mom even runs a multimillion dollar company. You have been pretty set for your whole life, haven't you?"

I couldn't have answered him honestly if I wanted to. I could only assume; I didn't remember.

"Even your old boyfriend. He is almost bringing in as much cash as your mom. Incredible," Greg nodded to me in approval and awe, pleased by the fact.

Jasper narrowed his eyes suspiciously, leaning over me.

Mack had remained silent and emotionless at Greg's side, trying to avoid making eye contact with any of us. I frowned as I looked over him. A thin sheet of sweat seemed to have covered his body, and his face was slightly flushed. Despite that, the dark circles under his eyes were still noticeable. I tried to catch his eye, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Pretty big score for you, Jasper. I bet you aren't having any trouble with money. Though you probably aren't complaining about that, huh?" Greg chuckled and Jasper just rolled his eyes, not caring. He was getting impatient. I could practically feel the anger and irritation pouring off of him.

"_How much do you want?_" Jasper hissed, his hands balling into fists in my lap. Greg wanted my family's money? How would Jasper get that...?

Greg chuckled venomously, leaning back in his chair. He put his hands behind his head, looking relaxed.

"How much is your life worth?" Greg questioned Jasper, raising an eyebrow to him curiously.

Jasper shrugged nonchalantly before answering.

"Not that much... pocket change would pay it off," Jasper mumbled, then smirked.

I elbowed him lightly in the stomach, hoping that he didn't really mean that.

"Well, that's not exactly the price range I was thinking. How about you, Alice? How much do you think Jasper is worth?" Greg cocked his head to the side, curious.

I leaned up and planted a kiss on Jasper's lips softly.

"No amount of money could represent his worth," I answered honestly. Greg nodded back slowly, thinking. Mack looked at Jasper and me for a moment, his eyes looking troubled, but soft.

"I agree, but I don't think you were meaning it in the same way that I do," Greg chuckled, tapping his gun pointedly. I glared hatefully at him.

"I guess I'll have to make my own price then. One hundred thousand dollars for Jasper. Add another one hundred thousand for Nick...and another for Alice. Total it up to three hundred thousand dollars if you want to ever see Alice again. Simple enough, and I think I'm being generous," Greg said. This time his voice wasn't amused. It was sadistic and fierce.

Jasper's arms tightened around me and I felt him take a quick breath in.

"H-how am I suppose to get that kind of money?!" Jasper yelled at Greg. His voice was a bit strained and overwhelmed.

Greg shrugged and got up, out of his seat.

"I just told you. Alice has a conveniently rich family. Use those robbery skills I taught you. Not my problem. I'll be here with your little girl," he taunted Jasper, nudging Mack jokingly. Mack tensed at the touch and swallowed hard. His eyes flashed to mine, examining my cheek.

Jasper seemed to be trying to keep his emotions controlled, because his eyes went harder and more guarded than I had ever seen them before.

He stood us up and I felt his hands trembling. I noticed him flash Nick a quick, panicked glance.

"I'll stay here with Alice, so we know that nothing is happening to her," Nick stated, stepping forward, so that he was on the other side of me.

Greg snorted at that and shook his head, refusing.

"Yeah right, so you can go crazy and try and kill everyone here? I don't think so." Greg rolled his eyes, walking toward the stairs.

"Plus I think Jasper will need all the help he can get," he added on, sounding smug.

Jasper stiffened immensely around me, breathing deeply, trying to steady himself.

He could get the money. I was sure that if he talked to Carlisle and Esme, they would hand over all of their money. But then they would call the cops and Greg would get angry and do something stupid, which probably included hurting me. Worry and fear started to fill me again.

"We'll give you two a few last minutes with her, but you only have until morning, so I'd be quick," Greg warned them, strolling up the stairs, seeming very pleased with himself.

Mack stopped at the stairs and waited for the other guys to leave the basement.

"You," Jasper snarled at him, moving to take a step closer.

Mack didn't move. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, motionless, waiting.

"Jasper," I whispered.

Jasper stopped and looked at me, but Nick went forward and got in Mack's face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? First you lead her here, then you're giving her drugs? What if she left here and the wrong person saw her with this? You trying to frame her now, too?" Nick demanded, shoving the joint in his face.

"It's not like that, Nick, I swear..." Mack mumbled submissively to Nick.

"Why don't you tell me what it's like, then?" Nick said, shoving him roughly so that he fell against the stairs.

"Nick!" I shouted.

"Alice, let him go," Jasper whispered.

"No! You don't understand!" I all but shrieked. "Nick...Nick please..."

Jasper loosened his grip on me, trusting me, and I ran over to where Nick was hovering above Mack, his eyes blazing. I tugged on his hand, but he shook it away from me to put his finger in Mack's face.

"The only reason why I'm not killing you with my own two hands right now is because I don't want Alice to see something like that. It's bad enough what's happened so far. She's too good and too innocent and no one should ever have to see what both Jasper and I want to do to you for bringing her here. Especially her," he growled.

Mack nodded and swallowed hard as I grabbed Nick's hand again, my eyes meeting his, silently pleading with him to let him go.

Nick let out a breath through his nose and glared at Mack. "Go. Before I change my mind."

He nodded and moved to scramble up the stairs. When he got to the top, he whispered, "I'm s-sorry..." before closing the door behind him.

Jasper's composed mask slipped away as moved to the bottom of the stairs to stand with Nick and me.

"He isn't what he seems, Alice," Nick told me fiercely, trying to protect me.

"But I've seen the real him! He's--"

Jasper interrupted me, gently. "Alice... Mack is... he's got a lot going on. He takes a lot of drugs... he drinks a lot... smokes a lot... he's not in a good place, darling. Please understand..."

"I _do_ understand, Jazz!" I insisted, before sighing. I didn't want to win or lose an argument right now.

"I understand..." I whispered, giving in.

Nick flopped himself on the bottom of the stairs and tested the amount of blood that had flowed from the hit to his head. "Thank you," he said, speaking for Jasper.

Jasper turned me so that we were facing each other. He gazed passionately down at me, his eyes struggling. He seemed to be memorizing my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Nick nod at Jasper reassuringly.

"I can't leave you here," Jasper whispered to me, his hands moving up to cup my cheeks.

I put my hands over his and sighed. I didn't know if I could let him leave me here, but I had to be strong. This was my fault in the first place.

"I'll be okay..." I whispered back.

I could feel the tears of fear filling my eyes, my vision becoming blurry. I traced my thumbs over the backs of his hands, feeling the strong hands that always protected me. I practically threw myself into him, my arms wrapping around his waist in a death grip.

He returned the gesture, wrapping his muscular arms around me tightly, kissing the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I knew that this was all too dangerous for you. I shouldn't have been so selfish, wanting you to stay with me. I will get the money, love. I _will_," Jasper said in a determined voice, but it was also extremely torn.

"_We_ will." Nick corrected him, smiling at me encouragingly over Jasper's shoulder.

I just nodded, hoping again that their words were true. "You weren't selfish, Jazz. I wouldn't have left you, anyway," I said quietly.

He smiled softly at me and the basement went silent for a moment as I looked back into Jasper's eyes. He looked at me adoringly, but sadly, and sighed.

"So you tried to help Mack, didn't you, darling?" he asked, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs.

I ducked my head down in shame. I had lied so many times to him. I felt so utterly terrible about the whole thing.

Jasper pushed my forehead softly with his chin, coaxing my head up.

"Yeah," I admitted in a whisper, apologetically.

Jasper just nodded, not surprised at all. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You are so incredible," he murmured against my lips, no anger at all in his words.

I looked at him in surprise, wondering why he wasn't yelling at me.

"It's a little late to get angry. It would only make this all worse. I already know you are sorry. I know you can't help trying to help him. I just wished you would have told me," he whispered softly, looking a bit disappointed.

I knew that if I had told him, he wouldn't have let me. But once again, I wasn't about to start fighting with him...

"How did you know?" I asked quietly, still looking like a little girl who had been caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

Jasper smiled widely at me, making me gasp at his full smile. It was the one that I adored so much.

He leaned forward, his face just centimeters from mine.

"A little birdie told me. It also showed me my eyes and I told me that I was a tease..." Jasper spoke softly, his lips close to mine, his breath tickling my lips.

I grinned back at him and pecked him on the lips.

"You _are_ a tease..." I mumbled back wistfully.

It seemed like the whole background had faded away. I couldn't even see or remember where we were or what was happening. All that mattered was him and me in this moment. His breath was intoxicating me. His eyes captured mine.

Jasper didn't say anything more as his lips moved to mine, kissing me hungrily. He seemed to be forgetting just as much as I was. His hands fell from my face and grabbed my hips, bringing me closer to him. They continued moving, resting against my lower back.

I kissed him back with the same frantic passion, my hands moving up to weave into his hair, tugging on his curls. I opened my mouth wider for him, luring him in. His fingers dug softly into my back as he moaned against my lips, the vibrating sensation causing me to sigh in return.

All of the worries and fears from earlier quickly disappeared in my bliss. My breathing was heavy as I pulled away for a moment. Jasper kissed my checks, nose, forehead, temple, his kisses never stopping.

Once he thought that I had had enough time to breathe, his mouth swooped back down to mine, capturing my lips with his again, his tongue lightly tracing my bottom lip. I was about to open my mouth again for him, but he pulled away, pecking my lips softly and straightening up.

"Tease!" I accused him as he proved my point.

A mischievous smile crept over his face and his eyes sparkled the way that I loved them to.

"Mmm, but you love it," he chuckled, kissing the tip of my nose playfully.

We heard a loud sigh and both of our heads shot up. Nick was looking at us with a mock-annoyed expression.

"I come here for some action and all I get is to watch you gross love birds making out...again!" he grumbled, acting like his old self again, causing me to grin widely.

"Still jealous?" Jasper questioned, nudging Nick with his elbow. Nick rolled his eyes sarcastically.

I slipped out of Jasper's arms, getting a frown from him for it, and walked over to the needy Nick.

"Aww, poor little Nick, getting no attention. I bet all those girls on the beach are giving you_ lots_ of attention," I giggled as I hugged him.

He wrapped his arm around me, squeezing me in a tight bear hug. This one felt more natural. More like him.

"Yes they are," he grinned happily. "But you are still my main girl, don't worry," he assured me and kissed my forehead lightly.

I pressed my cheek to his chest for a moment, just taking in the feeling of his brotherly arms around me. I missed Nick, even though it had only been a short amount of time since I had seen him last.

"I'd better be," I laughed and pulled out of his arms, only to be met by Jasper's again. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. I had a feeling he was stalling. As I looked up from looking at Jasper's resting head, I saw Nick's eyes snap from playful to protective.

Here we go...

"Alice..." he started slowly, giving me a serious look as I sighed. Jasper chuckled softly in amusement on my shoulder and kissed it encouragingly.

"These rules are for your own good," Nick told me.

I chuckled quietly and rolled my eyes. "You sound like Jazz."

Nick rolled his eyes this time and smirked, but continued.

"When we leave, you have to be smart. Greg is in a cocky mood. He thinks he is in control of everything. Don't say anything to make him think he has to show you who's in power. Let him think that he is, even if he is bothering you. Don't play his games, either. And about Mack..." Nick trailed off for a moment, sharing a look with Jasper.

"Don't trust him. Don't talk to him. Don't be nice to him. Don't try and help him. Don't even look at him," Nick said in a very serious and rough sounding voice. His eyes burned into me, trying to make sure that I was listening to him.

"He helped me, though. He brought me ice after Greg hit me.... He is only trying to help, but he is such in a hard situation..." I told Nick, my own tone serious and showing I was not going to debate about it.

Jasper and Nick exchanged another look. "Well... just don't do anything dumb, okay? Remember what I told you before. Trust your instincts," Nick offered softly, raising a eyebrow questioningly.

I nodded in agreement, appreciating the fact that they were trying to trust me, and waited for him to go on because I knew there was more.

"If Greg lays even a finger on you, kick him, punch him, gouge his eyeballs out for all I care. Do not let him hurt you. If he does, we will both kill him, in a long and tortuous way," Nick growled to himself, anger burning in his eyes for a moment.

I felt Jasper's arms pulling me closer to him and he kissed my neck comfortingly.

"I like that idea. Gouging eyeballs out, fun," I smirked humorously at him.

Jasper laughed silently, I felt his chest rumble.

"That's my girl," he whispered jokingly. Nick nodded in agreement, looking pleased that I was cooperating with him now.

"Just be smart," Nick concluded, running a stressed hand through his hair. "We'd better go get that money..." he grumbled quietly to Jasper.

Jasper didn't move for at least a minute, just holding me against him silently.

"Hurry so you can be back faster, Jazz," I whispered to him, turning my head a bit. He stiffened even more, which was unbelievable.

"You don't have your pills," he stalled. I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt I'll sleep here, Jazz," I pointed out. Although maybe a dream would help... or it could just show something I didn't want to see...

Jasper turned me around in his arms, gazing down at me with a sigh. "I'll come back soon," he vowed, his fingertips tracing over my swollen cheek.

"You'd better. Now give me a kiss and go be my knight in shining armor!" I ordered him with a grin.

He smiled weakly at me in return, but listened to me. He kissed me very slowly, stalling again. He knew that I wouldn't push him away from kissing me, or so he hoped. He did pull away though, eventually, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, darling. More than anything," he murmured quietly.

I smiled up at him and felt my stomach stir with emotions. Would those butterflies ever leave?

"I love you more, Jazz," I challenged him jokingly, kissing his chin. I pulled out of his arms, so that he wouldn't stall anymore.

Nick knew what he was doing as well and gave me a tight, quick hug.

"Love you kiddo," he told me, flicking my nose playfully with his finger.

"I love you too, Nicky!" I laughed at the weird look that he gave me as I called him that.

"That is not a very manly name," he glared mockingly at me. But he moved away, starting to walk up the stairs.

Jasper didn't move from his spot, his eyes moving from the door to me, over and over again.

I picked his arm up and pulled him softly to the stairs, encouraging him to keep moving.

"I'll be back soon," he assured me, but I knew he was assuring himself as well. His hand slipped into mine and the overwhelming feeling of completion filled me, distracting me for a moment.

"I'll get the money," he promised me, walking onto the first step, but his hand was still tightly grasping mine.

"I'll be here..." I joked, loosening my grip on his hand as I nodded.

"Be smart," he reminded me as he took another step up the stairs. Nick was waiting patiently at the top of the stairs with a sad look on his face.

"I will," I assured him softly, trying to comfort him as much as I could without stalling him more.

He nodded slowly and took another step, our hands hardly able to stay together, slowly falling apart.

"I love you, Alice," he whispered, his fingers grasping mine as much as they could before he let them drop in defeat. I heard his breath catch at the loose of contact.

"I love you, Jazz," I called back, watching him get to the top step. He swallowed hard and raised his hand in a wave, but it looked more like he was reaching for me.

Nick knocked on the locked door and it opened for them.

"Bye..." he whispered as he stepped out, his eyes seemed torn into pieces.

My hand involuntarily moved up to reach for his, my need for him starting to overwhelm me again.

The basement door shut, leaving me in the dark, all hope disappearing with Jasper as he left.

**Author's note: Wow… Jasper and Nick are both losing it. First Jasper spazzes then Nick, twice. Man, I would be too though if someone stole my love! I hope you enjoyed this intense chapter!  
We will not have an update until at the soonest Sunday night, so three days at the least. I was lucky enough to discover we had internet at the cottage so we could throw this up! So happy about that! xD I will be writing in the car tonight and hopefully finish up the next chapter and move onto editing, so leave a nice lengthy review, about as long as this chapter maybe? :P and we will work our hardest! **


	53. You Are Family

**Author's note: heeey everyone! Thanks for being patient and not killing us for being off on our schedule lately. But we worked hard and we got the next one up in a reasonable amount of time! Enjoy!**

Hope Chapter 52- You Are Family

_MACK'S POV_

"_Mack? Baby?" I heard the soft voice that I had been longing for in the distance. ___

_I flew around in an instant. My eyes searched the blurry room, trying to focus, trying to find her. Slowly, my vision focused onto a shape. _

"_Katie...?" I whispered, my voice filling with desperation and hope. ___

_The shape that my eyes had been trying to focus on moved closer to me. It started to morph into a different shape. A person? Katie? _

"_I'm right here, silly," she said, her tone happy. ___

_Her voice made my breath catch. It was her. A smile crept over my face, the longing inside of me growing. She _was_ here. My Katie. _

_I stepped forward toward the blurry shape, my eyes squinting to try to see her beautiful face. I could feel the excitement and adrenaline pumping through my body._

"_I miss you so much," I whispered to her, stepping so that I was just in front of her. But why couldn't I see her face? Why couldn't I see her?! _

"_But I'm right here, Mack. I'm always here watching you," she told me, her voice making all the angry, depressed, and broken thoughts disappear out of my mind._

_I took a breath, smelling the sweet smell that she had always had. It had always reminded me of a flower shop; so floral. It drove me crazy. Anytime I couldn't smell it, I longed for it. It was my addiction.... Well it had been before; before all of the new addictions... _

"_I can't see you, though. I can't hear you or touch you. I miss being with you. I feel so...empty without you, baby," I said brokenly to her, reaching my hand up to touch her soft skin. But my fingers slipped through her, like she was a ghost or something. _

_My hand started to shake a bit with longing; my need for her was so immense. I tried again, but my hand did the same thing, going right through her. _

_My breath caught in my throat as I stared. Why couldn't I touch her?! She didn't even seem to notice, though. She just started to speak again. _

"_Honey... I know it's hard, but you're strong. I know you are. You are the strongest man I've ever met," she sang sweetly to me. She had always known the perfect words to say. She had always known exactly what I was feeling.___

_I felt a faint smile on my face. Even though I couldn't touch her or see her clearly, all I needed were her words to keep me strong._

_Even though she was wrong... I wasn't strong. I wasn't strong at all. I was so weak. I had to be stoned out of my mind just to not want to die. I had to turn to a violent, brutal gang for comfort. I hurt innocent people, just like Katie had been... I was so weak... _

"_Mack, baby, please. Listen to me. You are so strong. You can't give up on yourself like that. Be the man that I love, Mack. Don't give up," she pleaded with me softly.___

_I ducked my head in shame. She was so sure of me all the time. She had so much more faith in me than I would ever have in myself. Even after I let those terrible things happen to her, she still thought I was so strong... _

_I froze in shock when I felt her fingers touch my chin, coaxing it up softly. Her touches were so light, like a feather brushing against my face. I lifted my head to her and felt the softest, sweetest kiss on my cheek. My whole body melted at the touch that I had missed so much. A tear trailed down my cheek. _

"_Katie," I whimpered as her lips left my cheek. But then I felt her wipe the tear away, sending electric shocks through my body. _

"_I love you, Mack. Don't forget who you really are. Be strong," she whispered softly into my ear. But I also knew what that sounded like; it was a goodbye. ___

_My hands flew forward in desperation, trying to grab her, but she was gone. She had vanished. My love was gone again. I was alone....forever. _

I woke up, my heart feeling like it was breaking. I bolted upright on the couch. I was lying in one of the rooms in the gang's cabin.

I wiped my face quickly, trying to get rid of the stray tears that were covering my cheeks. My left hand stayed on my cheek. I could feel a small, hot part of it burning up where she had kissed me. My fingers tingled at the touch. Katie...

Greg had been right about those new drugs. I could hear her again. I _heard_ her. Her voice was as perfect as before, still making my heart stop. But why couldn't I see her clearly? Or touch her? Why didn't it work?! Should I have taken more of the drugs that he got me?

I took a long sip of my beer, trying to shake off the pounding headache and lurching stomachache. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. And even after I stopped touching my cheek, I could still feel her kiss burning on my face.

I slowly got up off of the couch, gripping the armrest tightly as I stumbled. I didn't know which was causing my instability more: the drugs or the dream. I hadn't heard her in so long... I needed to hear her again. I needed to feel okay again.

I stumbled over to the table and grabbed the little baggy that held my new drugs. I popped one of the pills in my mouth and washed it down with the beer. Then I shook two more pills into my palm, needing more. I longed to be captivated by her smell again. It made the rest of this horrible world melt away. I _needed_ her!

"Mack!" Greg shouted up the stairs before I could swallow the two pills. I sighed hopelessly, my anxiety already taking over me. I needed it now! My hands shook as I took a deep breath, putting the pills back onto the table. Then her words flew through my mind.

_Don't forget who you really are. Be strong. _

Her words from the dream... she wanted me to be strong. Would she want me to take these drugs...? She would be so disappointed... she thought I was so inhumanly strong.

My head ducked in shame as it always did. I had so much to be ashamed of....

I left the pills on the table, knowing I could come back to them in a few minutes if I was desperate. The room was spinning and I could feel the blood pumping in my ears as I made my way down the hall, leaning against the wall for support, finding my way to the basement stairs.

I was in a daze as I turned a chair around and plopped into it, next to Greg. I focused my blurring vision and tried to smile at Alice. Jasper was lucky... she was just as beautiful as my Katie. I saw Katie's face flash briefly when I looked at her, and then I heard Nick and Jasper growl at me.

The smile disappeared and I looked away from her. I didn't deserve to look at her. They were right to be angry... I had brought Alice here. I had led her here... it was all my fault that she was here. She had that mark on her face because of me. Because I had brought her here. If I had been stronger, I wouldn't have tricked her here, like Greg had told me to...

I breathed raggedly, a hot rush shooting through my body. The mark of Katie's kiss on my cheek was still burning, but now the heat of it was almost painful. I had tricked Alice here, just like those guys had tricked Katie and me into that alley. I was just like them.

I swallowed painfully. How could I ever be the person that Katie wanted me to be? I had turned into a monster... how could I ever be _me_ again...?

_JPOV_

Leaving that basement was definitely harder than anything I had ever done in my life. How could I know for certain that she would be okay? She had already been hurt.... But what choice did I really have if I wanted to get her back?

Nick and I couldn't fight off the whole gang, even if we tried. They had guns and knives... all we had were our hands. And they had triple the amount of people, if not more, on their side.

They just barely had an advantage, though. After seeing Alice harmed earlier, looking so hurt and vulnerable, crying in my arms, I had almost lost it. Everything in me wanted to kill every single one of them. Especially Greg, because I knew that he was the one who had touched her.

But I had to be smart about this. I was fighting for her life. My heart suddenly stopped, frozen.

The thought of losing her poured over me, causing my knees to almost give out. My whole life would be over... everything would be over...

"Tick tock, Jasper," Greg taunted me, chuckling deviously. I realized that I was still in the cabin, just outside the basement door. I seemed to have frozen there. My body, unlike my reasonable mind, was unwilling to leave her here.

"Shut up Greg," Nick growled, touching my back to lead me out of the room. My hands clenched into fists as anger started to pump through me. He was doing all of this just because we left the stupid gang!?! Was that really what this was all about!?

Nick pushed me forward, trying to get me out before I lost it again.

"Jasper, don't risk it," Nick mumbled under his breath to me. I let him lead me out of the cabin and into the woods, knowing he was right. To save her, I had to leave her alone for just a while longer...

When we were far enough away, he let me go.

"Three hundred thousand dollars," Nick breathed, his voice a bit shaky.

I nodded in agreement. How could we ever get that much money? I had money saved up, but... not even close to that. Not even close enough to pay for just Alice's life.

"We could...steal some..." Nick suggested hesitantly, his eyes unsure.

I sighed deeply. I knew that Alice would be extremely upset if we did that. But it was for her life...

I knew that I would commit any crime I had to in order to save her, but that we needed to think this through first.

"Alice wouldn't like that very much..." I whispered, sitting down on a fallen tree, running my hands stressfully through my hair, "but I don't know how else we could get it...." I sighed, defeated.

Nick nodded, understanding, contemplating the situation.

I sat silent for a moment as Nick paced back and forth.

"We would have to go out of town. People would recognize us here, especially me, since my face is plastered on every sign post," Nick grumbled in annoyance, kicking some stray leaves.

I nodded and took that into consideration, trying to work out a plan. There must be some way to get it, but if it were easy, everyone would have thousands of dollars, I supposed.

"Maybe... we could call Spencer? He would give the money in a heartbeat if it had to do with Alice's safety," Nick suggested, shrugging a bit. He looked down at me questioningly.

I frowned and shook my head in refusal. "We can't do that. If we told him what was happening, he would probably lose it. He would most likely come here and do something risky and ruin everything, hurting himself and Alice. We can't tell him."

Nick nodded slowly, understanding. He knew that I was right about Spencer. Spencer would act too quickly, do something stupid, and then we'd all be screwed. We could not afford to risk _anything_.

"If we can think of nothing else, and it comes down to it, he'll be our last backup plan, I guess..." I whispered, trying to think.

Nick agreed with me, but said nothing for a long time. Then, he spoke.

"I really don't have anything to lose, though, Jasper, when you think about it.... I'm already wanted for murder and an escaped convict... what if I went alone and risked trying to steal the money from somewhere? Worse case scenario; I get caught and get sent back to jail. Best case scenario; we get the money."

"No," I said sharply. "No. You're not going back to jail and you're not risking your life. You were in jail once and it was slowly sucking the life out of you. Once was enough." I could tell that Nick understood by my tone that there would be no negotiation about it.

"Maybe I could borrow some from Carlisle..." I said in a quiet voice, not sure if it was a good idea. He had already done so much for me already, how could I ask for more...? But it was for Alice. It was more important than my pride. It was more important than anything.

"I think that's our first good idea. You go there and see how much you can get and then I'll go scout out a good place to ... _borrow_ money from. We'll meet back in an hour at the diner. Okay?" Nick started to plan out, agreeing to my idea.

"Umm..." I started, feeling the pain of leaving her there.

"Maybe you could do me a favor and stay around here for a while? You know, just to make sure she is all right and that they don't move her... I could meet you back here and then we'll scout the places out together," I suggested weakly, not able to make myself leave her without someone close by. Even if I wasn't here, at least Nick would be.

Nick smiled faintly and understandingly. "If that's what you want to do, I think that would work out fine," he agreed, nodding his head in confirmation.

I smiled gratefully, as best as I could, thanking him for understanding.

"What do I do if I see the backstabbing, worthless piece of..." Nick grumbled off angrily, obviously referring to Mack.

My nostrils flared involuntarily. I knew exactly how he was feeling. Yes, Mack was totally brainwashed and entirely messed up on drugs, but how could he really betray _Alice _like that? Who could ever do that to someone so innocent? Other than Greg, of course, who was just a maniac who couldn't feel any human emotion?

I didn't know details, but I knew that Mack had went through something tough in his life. But was it so important that Alice helped him? Why couldn't she just let him be?

I didn't want to say anything to her about it though, not wanting to fight with her. I had to learn to trust her, even if it didn't make sense to me sometimes. If Alice thought that she could help without being reckless or getting herself hurt, then it would be fine.

I had been trying as hard as I could not to lose it in front of her. We hadn't fully trusted each other before, when we had been keeping little things from each other. This could have been prevented if we had been honest.

"Keep low, Nick. They aren't supposed to know that you are hanging around here," I ordered him, giving him a hard look for him to understand me.

I knew that it had been hard for him not to lose his temper when he was still loyal to Greg, sometimes. They had worked together so closely that Nick was used to being the type of person who could snap whenever he wanted or needed to and there would be no consequences.

But there would be major consequences now. He needed to stay calm. And with the extra stress of Greg keeping Alice there, Nick was slowly losing that calmness.

He glared at the forest floor, crunching leaves under his shoe. I noticed his hand lingering over his back pocket. I knew what was there; I had seen the shape earlier. He had his knife. I was surprised that Greg hadn't taken it from him. Was Greg that sure of himself?

"They won't even know I'm here. I'll do it quietly," Nick hissed, still glaring at the ground so that I couldn't see his eyes blazing wildly with fury.

I contemplated his tempting offer, waiting a moment, which encouraged him to continue.

"Come on, Jasper. Seriously, you know what he deserves. It _is _your girlfriend locked up in there! Alice is trapped in there and it's all his fault. They wouldn't have been able to get her without him. She trusted him...he was the only way to get her close enough. Do you think that he should get away with that? Don't tell me it's because of Greg... any of us could've said no to him if we wanted to! Mack has his own mind... he agreed to this! Just think about _why_ he did it. He probably did it just for a single joint. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, that's all that he would want. He doesn't deserve to live!" Nick ranted with rage, his jaw muscles clenched, his hand now in his back pocket.

I stood up and walked over to Nick, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Are you going to face Alice's broken eyes after she finds out what happened? She is too innocent, Nick, you know that. Do you really want her to experience that? Do you want to be the one to tell her that you _killed_ someone that she thinks, for some reason, is her friend?" I shook my head sadly.

"She knows that we've killed people, but I don't think it's that _real_ to her... this would be very very real. It would scare her and it would hurt her and that's why I don't think killing him is a good idea, as much as I want to. This is all about her. We have to be smart. Think this through, Nick," I told him seriously.

His eyes seemed to have a battle fighting in them.

"I know that you want to kill him," I started, softly, "but we need to trust Alice right now and focus on getting her out. He isn't important at this moment and if he actually hurts Alice, with his own hands, then we will both take pleasure in ripping him to shreds. But he's done nothing but helped her since she got there and right now, I just want to get my love out of there. Okay?" I offered gently, trying to change his mind.

His hand moved away from his pocket and he nodded silently, turning away from me. He was trying to calm down and think straight.

"I hate that she's in there," he admitted, "I knew that my life couldn't get that good without some consequences," Nick grumbled to himself as I sat back down on the fallen tree.

We both ran our hands through our hair. I knew exactly what he meant. It is what I had been thinking ever since I had met Alice. I would wonder how everything could be so perfect...and then something horrible would happen. Between the earlier Spencer conflict, and Steve, and our on and off fights, and her visions scaring her... could life ever just be _okay_ for once?

"It will be good soon," I said hopefully, "Once we are all out of here, we can live our lives out normally. We'll put Greg and this whole town in our pasts," I told him, but also myself, trying to believe the words. Would everything ever be okay? Was it possible that I could just live happily with Alice?

"Yeah... I guess... maybe," Nick mumbled, turning away from me again. His eyes were fighting against his emotions.

I frowned deeply. At this time, Alice would usually walk up and hug us and help us believe that everything would really be okay, even if it wasn't. She made us so...human. But we didn't have her right now.

Both of us remained silent, listening to the blowing leaves and silence, trying to think straight. After a little while, I realized how much time I was wasting and stood up. It was time to face Carlisle...

I stood up slowly and hesitantly, looking at the faintly lit cabin in the distance with a sigh.

I'll be back for you, darling. I vowed to her silently, hoping she knew how hard I would fight for her.

"Call if you need anything. Good luck," Nick called to me as I started to jog through the forest. My world seemed to become a blur, working against time. I had until the morning to save her.

I pumped my legs as fast as they could go as I ran through the forest. Then I darted through the school field and to the diner. I jumped into my car and flipped the ignition on with the key, then quickly slammed down on the gas pedal, wheels squealing as I flew out of the diner parking lot.

Carlisle would probably lend me _some_ money. Not three hundred thousand dollars, but some at least. He was the kind of guy who would do those kinds of things, right? He had always seemed really generous. If I told him it was important or an emergency, he would definitely help me out.

I raced down the slippery streets of Forks, speeding toward the Cullens' house. I felt my palms sweating and my stomach was tight with worry, images of Alice racing through my mind. I kept seeing the mark on her cheek and the image of her being hurt any more than that haunted my mind. Greg could do that again at any time, or do something even worse, and I wasn't there to protect her.

What a boyfriend I was. I was supposed to protect her, not get her kidnapped and then leave her there, trusting a total psychopath on his word. What was wrong with me?! How could I have ever brought her down into my messed up life with me?!

I took a deep, calming breath, trying to focus positively. Think like Alice. She was always so positive. But how could I ever think like her? She had the most unique thought patterns I had ever heard of. Quite an interesting mind that she had. I didn't think that I could ever comprehend what was so great about fashion, though, if I tried to adopt her thinking.

I smirked in amusement as I thought of her complete obsession with clothes. She would make one great designer. I couldn't wait to see what she would do when she got to New York. She would be unstoppable!

Pride started to push away all of my unpleasant emotions as I drove into the Cullens' long driveway. But once I was there, I was reminded of what was happening.

I jumped out of my car and ran up the porch stairs, taking them two at a time. I hurriedly opened the door, almost knocking Esme over as I flew into the room.

"Oh!" she gasped, as she caught my arm to steady herself. I pulled her up and smiled apologetically at her, but I noticed my hands shaking involuntarily.

"Sorry Esme," I apologized, leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the cheek, causing her to smile lovingly back at me.

"It's fine, dear. Did you ever find Alice?" she asked concernedly, moving a curl of hair off of my forehead in a motherly way.

I swallowed hard, pushing away my emotions, keeping control.

"Yes I did, thanks. She decided to sleepover at Bella's house tonight," I lied quietly, ducking my head a bit, trying not to lie directly into Esme's face. I respected her way too much.

Esme frowned and patted my cheek encouraging. "I know that you two will work everything out. Give her time," she murmured softly, her voice full of care.

Time. Something I did not have.

I nodded weakly, hoping we could work everything out that was going on right now.

"Thank you, Esme," I whispered sincerely. "I was actually wondering if Carlisle was home yet, though. I kind of need a favor from you and him," I informed her, my voice becoming a bit hesitant and far off.

"Oh, yes, he is home. He just came in a moment ago. Come on, he's in his study," Esme encouraged me, obviously seeing how unsure I was becoming. She slipped her hand in the crook my elbow and began to lead me up the stairs and then toward his study.

Esme knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle called from inside.

Esme slowly entered the door, still pulling me. Carlisle was sitting at his desk, a pair of glasses resting half way down his nose as he read the newspaper. He put the paper down as we neared him and he straightened up in his seat.

He smiled warmly at us, standing up and coming around the desk. He pecked his wife softly on the cheek and turned to me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"How are you doing today, son?" he asked kindly, perching on the edge of his desk. "I hear you and Alice have been having a few disagreements," he said, frowning deeply, concern obvious in his eyes. He knew as well as anyone that we didn't fight often.

"It's a bit better today, but Alice decided to stay at Bella's for the night. I managed to convince her to let me take her out to dinner, though, before they start their night," I lied smoothly, guilt racking my body.

"I wanted to take her somewhere special to try and apologize, but I am a bit short of cash...because of camping and all. I was just wondering if..." I trailed off suggestively, not be able to ask fully.

Carlisle smiled at me and nodded his head.

"You want to know if we'll give you some cash," Carlisle said straight out, a bit of amusement in his eyes.

I shrugged sheepishly and nodded.

"Of course. We totally forgot to give you a Cullen credit card. Alice was always buying things for you, so we both must have forgotten," Esme said nonchalantly, but was a little disappointed in herself for not remembering.

"We'll have to pick one up for you," Carlisle agreed, nodding to his wife in confirmation, "you're part of the family."

A cloud of relief started to cover me as I saw how easy they were making this. I couldn't help but feel extremely bad for manipulating them, though.

"And it's far past time to give you the vault key, too. All of the kids know the code, just in case they needed something and we weren't around to help out. You can just pick some money up from in there for now, since it _is _an emergency make up dinner, right dear?" Esme offered hopefully, hoping to make it up for not giving me a credit card.

An emergency make up dinner... something like that. I looked at her, a bit stunned, but then nodded to say it was okay.

"Do you remember in the library where there is a painting of those snowy mountains?" Carlisle questioned me, walking back around his desk to sit down. Esme followed, standing behind him.

"Yeah," I told him, my breathing a bit uneven. They were showing me their vault? Did they remember who I was?

"If you remove that painting, there is a vault. Push the keys 1, 6, 4, and 3 and it will open. Take as much as you need and don't worry about how much, either, Jasper. I have no doubt that you will only take as much as you feel is acceptable. You are part of the family, now, son. And as far as we're concerned, it's your money as much as it is ours. We're happy that we're able to share it with you," Carlisle said to me very seriously, trying to point out that I could take as much as was needed. If he only knew how much I needed right now, though...

But I smiled widely and gratefully at both of them, trying to look as happy as I should be. "Thank you so much," I said shortly, the need to hurry nagging at me. I walked forward and again kissed Esme softly on the cheek and smiled at Carlisle.

"It's no problem, dear. We love you and just want you to be happy. We trust that you won't clean us out," Esme said with a wink, "Make everything good with Alice," she finished sweetly. They trusted that I wouldn't clean them out. Didn't they know that I was not a good person to trust?

But all of the words seemed to have blurred and faded out shortly after the "We love you," part of the conversation.

I felt my eyes soften to liquid as I looked at Esme and Carlisle. They were truly like the parents that I wished I had always had. I couldn't even move my feet to go get the money. I just stared, blinking. I most likely looked like an idiot, but I couldn't help it. They_ loved _me. Even though they knew who I was, what I was, what I had done... even after all of the drama that I had dragged with me into their lives. They still loved me.

They stared at me, their eyes filled with love and affection.

Then, Carlisle stood up and without warning, wrapped his arms tightly around me, patting my back.

"We do love you, and we are so glad that you decided to live with us," he told me, his eyes meeting mine to assure me that the words were true.

I nodded silently against his shoulder, hugging him back. I took a breath, the words that were about to leave my mouth were ones that I had said to no one but Alice.

"I love you guys too," I breathed out, my insides feeling a bit softer at the confession.

Alice had assured me that they all loved me like family, but hearing them say it for themselves was a totally different thing. Every doubt was erased from my mind.

"Now you go have fun with Alice. Make things right with her," Esme sniffed, emotion hitting her as well. Her eyes turned a bit red with pride.

Her reaction instantly made guilt hit me. After all of that, I was going to run them out of money. I was going to steal from them. I was going to take all that they had trusted me with. And when they found out, they would probably think that everything I had said was a lie.

"I will," I half lied to them, smiling politely. It wouldn't be fun, but I would make things right or I'd die trying.

I slowly left the room as they watched me depart. After everything that they had done for me, and how much they trusted me, I was about to steal all that they were worth away from them. I needed Alice. I needed her to tell me it was okay... that they would understand...

Could they ever forgive me for what I was about to do? Would I ever be accepted here again, the only place where I had ever been fully accepted?

**Author's Note: Jasper is going to steal from the Cullen's?! Well technically no, because they said he could as much as he wanted, so... its their own fault really :P.  
So, I have some fantastic news, the whole process to finish Hope is going extremely smooth, we have give or take 3 chapters left in the story, then we will move onto the sequel, which we now have the summary done, and a few chapters here and there started, ideas are flying. So that is some good news!  
Also, thank you to everyone who wished me a good vacation, it was awesome, sea-dooing was great!  
Umm, I also have a new picture for a character up on my profile, no one to important or sexy, its Mr. Wright (Spencer's dad) and I am working on a wallpaper for Mr. Nicholas Graham. Yeahyeah, keep the fan girl screaming quiet :P. *cough* my beta *cough*  
so, we will try and get you another chapter up during the week, now that I am back from vacation its easier!  
Man, I think my author's notes are like as long as the chapters, so I was just going to let you know that everyone who review will get to see the summary of the sequel! So leave a nice long review and have a great day!**


	54. The Deadline

**Author's note: Heya readers! We are moving closer and closer to end of Hope, :(. But here's another update, enjoy! **

Hope Chapter 53- The Deadline

_APOV_

Time wasn't moving for me.

Well it may have been moving, but it was slower than I had ever felt before. I sat here in this empty basement, staring at Jasper's little picture on my key chain, his blue eyes holding me. The thought of him was all that was keeping me sane.

Anger and hatred took turns trying to fight against the defeat and loneliness that was trying to control me. I tried to stay emotionless, but I had no idea how to do that. How could you block out everything that you were feeling? Especially when those feelings were so deep? How had Jasper, Nick, and Mack done it for so long?

I put his picture down beside my purse and took my little mirror out of the pile of things on the floor. I then began to retouch my makeup. After all of the tears that I had spilled today, there was a lot to fix. I took my time, trying to make this anxious feeling disappear.

Could Jasper get all of that money? Was it possible, without him doing something reckless and illegal?

He wouldn't be able to call the police, so he had to make sure that no one knew why he needed the money. Would he call Spencer to help him? Spencer would definitely give him the money, but I didn't want him involved in this. There were already enough people in danger right now.

I tilted my face to the right, looking at the small patch of red on my cheek. I began to put cover up on it, knowing it would help Jasper stay in control this way. Though, my tears might wash it off again if I was trapped down here much longer...

I heard the floor creak and I straightened up, putting my makeup back in my purse as the door opened. I stiffened in fear for a moment until I saw the familiar shoes; Mack's.

I relaxed in my seat on the floor as he rounded the corner toward me. He had a paper bag in one of his hands and a cup in his other.

I gasped involuntarily as I saw his face and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern, thinking that I was hurt.

I nodded my head slowly, taking him in, eyes wide. His face was pale white, almost like he was dead. He was drowned of all color, a thin layer of sweat sparkling off of his face. He looked even worse than earlier. His eyes were drooping and his words slurred a bit in exhaustion.

"Are _you_ all right?" I asked him back, wondering what was happening to him. Was he sick? Had he taken something?

Mack narrowed his eyes in confusion and sat down, crossed legged in front of me.

"Sure, why?" he asked, obliviously. He started to open the paper bag, pulling out two hamburgers and fries. He placed the cup on the ground between us and then pulled a can of beer out of the paper bag.

"You look horrible," I stated bluntly, touching his hair, which was soaked in sweat.

Mack looked surprised at my words, but wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, getting rid of the sweat.

"That really hurts a guy's ego, you know?" he joked weakly. It was as if he knew, somewhat, that he did look bad. But he brushed my comment off as nothing.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked again, concerned. My eyes scanned over him quickly; he looked so sick.

Mack rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

"I feel great," he assured me almost honestly, handing me one of the burgers. His movements were more happy, upbeat. It worried me.

I stayed silent for a moment, searching his eyes for something, but they were blank.

"Eat, please," he said to me, nudging the burger into my hand.

I grabbed it hesitantly, not sure if I should eat it or not. What if Greg had put something in it or had done something to it? I wasn't supposed to trust them. Any of them.

Mack seemed to catch onto what I was thinking.

"I picked it up for you myself. It's okay. Nothing is wrong with it, promise," he confirmed, taking a bite out of one of the fries.

I knew he wasn't lying. I did trust Mack, even after what he did. I knew that he didn't mean me any harm... he was just confused. Why would he tell me so much about his whole past if he didn't trust or care for me?

I slowly raised the burger to my mouth and took a small bite. It tasted normal... it tasted_ good_. I hadn't eaten since lunch and I was sure that the sun was already setting. I had definitely been hungry.

"Is it okay? I didn't know what you liked or disliked. I hope that's fine," Mack mumbled nervously, opening his can of beer, his eyes only on it.

"It's delicious, thank you," I assured him, smiling widely at him. I took another bite as he took a long swig of his beer.

He sighed. "Wow... I'm so thirsty," he said, surprised, taking another sip.

"Oh, and I got you some Coke. I figured you wouldn't want any beer..." he informed me, motioning to the cup in between us.

I smiled gratefully at him.

"That's perfect. You didn't have to do all of this. You're a sweetheart," I said to him, smiling widely, trying to assure him that everything was perfect. I was thankful that he was trying to make me feel all right.

He smiled, his cheeks getting a bit of color back, blushing just a bit.

"I hate you being stuck in here...and it is all my fault... I just wanted to make sure that you were as comfortable as you could be," he murmured shyly. I had never seen Mack act shy before.

I picked up the cup and took a long, soothing sip of the soda. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until now.

Mack seemed satisfied that I was drinking and went back to his own food and drink. We ate in a pleasant silence. I felt a lot safer and much less lonely now that he was here.

I watched him for a moment and then brushed his hair off of his forehead again. It was sticking to it. I noticed how hot his skin felt against mine.

I put both of my cold hands on either side of his face, trying to cool him down. "What'd you take, Mack?" I asked quietly, staring at him intently.

He closed his eyes at my touch, and then met my eyes for a moment before looking away. "Don't worry about it, Alice. It's nothing..."

"Doesn't seem like nothing...you're burning up..." I mumbled.

"I'll be okay," he tried to assure me. He gently took my hands off of his face and placed them in my lap, as if he felt he didn't deserve the attention.

We ate in silence again. Then, he broke it a few minutes later.

"Alice," he said softly, looking up at me shyly.

"Yes?" I replied with a smirk, wondering what he wanted. He looked unsure for a moment, shrugging to himself.

"Do you think I'm a bad guy...?" he asked, his eyes looking ashamed and a bit pained.

I shook my head quickly and confidently.

"No, I think you are a great, sweet, lovable guy who has made some bad decisions," I told him the truth. He probably had been one of the sweetest guys in the world before he had met Greg. I wished that I had gotten to meet him before he had been shaken by the tragedy that had hit him.

"Do you think I'm a messed up drug addict?" he asked, a bit quieter this time, his eyes hardening suddenly. It was probably something that he heard a lot. I knew that Greg had called him that before...

"No. No I don't, Mack. I think you have made some bad choices, but I think you could change that anytime you wanted to," I said to him very softly, putting my food down and looking at him seriously. Where was all of this coming from?

He paused before squeezing his eyes shut, asking me one more question. "D-do you think Katie would have still loved me if she met me now?" he asked brokenly, his voice cracking in pain. I noticed his jaw muscles flex and his lips tilt down in a frown, trying to hold his emotions back.

I didn't know what to say. I had no idea. If Katie had fallen in love with him when they were just fourteen, then Mack had still been that smart, silly, sweet guy. It was before all of those things had happened. It was unlikely, in my head, that she would have fallen in love with the guy he was now. He was so different now... I was guessing that they never hung around gangs or druggies when she was alive.

"I don't know," I mumbled, not wanting to hurt him. But I gave him my honest answer. She probably wouldn't have even known him if he was in a gang... she would have been in a totally different crowd.

Mack frowned deeply, sniffing, nodding quickly. He picked up his can and took a long drink, his eyes deep in thought. He knew what I meant by that answer. He knew I meant that I didn't know if she would like him, not that I didn't know the answer to the question.

"She probably wouldn't," he whispered, his voice reflecting the pain in his eyes. It sounded like his heart had just been crushed to pieces. "She was too perfect, even for me, when I was good. A good son, a good student, a good friend, a good boyfriend. Just a good person all together. Now look at me," he motioned up and down his body, a tear rolling silently down his cheek.

"How could she ever love me now...?" he whimpered, crushed. He stared blankly down at his can of beer, letting the tear roll freely down his cheek.

"Mack..." I reached forward to lightly wipe the tear off of his cheek. "I'm sure she would have still loved you. She would have just been confused as to why you were doing this to yourself. You don't have to be this way... you could be the person she loves," I reasoned with him, my hand still rested on his cheek.

He swallowed hard and nodded, thinking.

Suddenly the basement door flew open, the door creaking loudly. Mack straightened up, wiping his cheeks to make sure he looked okay. He took a quick sip of his beer as Greg stomped down the stairs, jogging. He always had to come at the worst times. I had gotten Mack to open up again, open up about changing, and Greg had ruined it.

I noticed something in Greg's hand pressed against his ear, an annoyed look plastered over his face.

He shoved the phone, which I recognized as my cell phone, at me. He had his fingers pressed over the speaker.

"It's your stupid ex boyfriend. Talk to him and make it fast. Tell him anything about this and you die. Mack, watch her," Greg hissed at us.

I took the phone, seeing Spencer's id on the screen. I had forgotten that I was supposed to call him tonight...

Greg walked away from us, back up the stairs, looking pissed off. I took a breath and put the phone softly to my ear.

"Hello?" I said quietly. I heard Spencer's breath catch, his breathing uneven.

"Who was that?" he asked quickly, his voice rushed and worried.

"Relax, Spencer. He was just a friend. What's wrong?" I assured him, but I knew that he wasn't going to let it go that easily. He and Jasper had one thing in common: both were overly protective when it came to me.

"He didn't sound much like a friend... and your voice sounds wrong, Alice. What's going on, hun? I called the cottage and Nick didn't answer the phone and he isn't answering his cell phone either. Is something happening?" Spencer's voice was sounding hysterical. The amount of worry in his tone seemed to be making him lose it.

I frowned to myself, not wanting to lie to him more than I had already.

"Spencer," I sighed, sounding like I was frustrated, "I'm fine. He is a friend. He was probably just in a bad mood. And Nick is probably showering or something. Just calm down, okay?" I swore to him, my voice honest and smooth. My lying abilities were improving.

Spencer was silent for a long moment.

"You're lying," he stated shortly, his voice even more panicked.

"No I'm not!" I hissed angrily. I was angry that he could still tell when I was lying. Why couldn't he just forget how I acted with certain moods!?

"He wasn't your friend, Alice. He answered the phone saying, "Do you have my money if not shut the hell up and go get it before she dies!" Are you telling me he was joking? Because it sure didn't sound like it," he grumbled, frustration rising in his voice. But there was also a hint of pain... he was wondering why I was lying to him.

"And why isn't Jasper answering his phone? If everything is fine, make him call me right now, Alice," Spencer ordered me, his voice full of aggravation.

"Jasper's practicing football with Davis. And that guy was just joking around," I growled, trying to sound annoyed with him so that he would leave it alone.

"Then why didn't you call me? You said you were going to," he said, suspiciously. But his voice was a tad calmer, composed.

"I _was_ going to... am I not allowed to get busy?" I lied, hating myself even more. My eyes narrowed painfully as I hoped that he would forgive me for this someday.

"Oh..." Spencer whispered, sounding like he was feeling bad, regretting getting upset with me for a little while.

"I'm sorry, hun, I was just really worried about you," he apologized, pain in his voice. ****

I winced at it, knowing that it wasn't his fault at all.

"Its fine, Spencer. Don't worry about it," I whispered softly back, trying to make him feel better.

"Well... I was just calling to see if you and Jasper were doing any better? You were so upset earlier... I was just making sure you were okay now..." he continued, speaking in a sad voice, his words quiet and sorry.

"We are doing better. We aren't fighting anymore. Thanks for calling..." My voice faded off, fear piercing through me. What if this was the last time that I would talk to Spencer? If Jasper didn't get the money in time... and obviously they hadn't asked Spencer for help...

"Hun?" he asked softly. He knew something was wrong now.

"You can tell me what's wrong? I'm here for you." His voice was smooth, full of love and devotion. It made my insides soften and there was a fluttery sensation in my stomach. The weird feeling crept over me again.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little down, I guess. I know you're here for me, Spencer. You always are and I can't thank you enough. I don't know what I'd do without you," I told him honestly. It was the first honest thing that I had told him.

Mack watched me warily, noticing the pain in my eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either, baby—hun," he breathed sincerely, his voice as sweet as usual. He was still struggling, but I didn't say anything about what he had called me, knowing it was best for him to remember like I was still his... not breaking his heart and dying.

"I have to go though, okay?" I whispered, my voice wavering a bit, defeat trying to pull through.

"No!" His voice was panicked. It was like he instantly knew something was terribly wrong. I heard him opening a door and then shutting it quickly. He cleared his throat.

"Can we talk longer? I wanted to tell you about some things." His voice was smoother now, normal, trying to hide his emotions.

"No, I'm with people, Spencer. I'll call you tomorrow," I assured him.

I saw Mack glance at the basement door, pretty sure that Greg would come down and check on us to make sure that I had gotten off of the phone.

I vaguely heard a car engine starting, the gas being pushed down in a hurry and the wheels squealing.

"What are their names?" Spencer questioned me. It was unlike him not to trust me... how did he know something was wrong?

"I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow," I repeated. I was about the hang up the phone until I heard the next question fly through his lips.

"Why did my jet pilot tell me Nick went to Forks?" he asked, now. His voice was a bit angry. Stupid pilot...!

"I have no idea," I lied through my teeth, panic hitting me. How would I get him off of the phone now?

"Something's wrong. He wouldn't go there unless it was an emergency. Alice, please, hun, don't lie to me. Are you okay? Are people holding you against your will? I'm right here, you can tell me, just say yes. Please don't lie to me," he begged. I could hear his car wheels ripping through turns, speeding down the road. What could I tell him? I couldn't change his mind, but I couldn't let him get hurt...

"I won't tell the police, Alice. Just tell me the truth. Say yes or no. That's all you have to do..." he tried to coax it out of me, making sure that I knew that he was there for me.

I took a deep, long breath, having no idea what to do. But I couldn't let what might be my last words to him be a lie.

"Yes..." I whispered in defeat to him. It almost felt like a black cloud settled onto me as defeat dawned over me.

Spencer didn't say anything this time, but I heard the most violent squeal from his tires, his breath caught in his throat.

"Jasper knows? Just answer yes or no," he questioned me.

"Yes."

"Nick? Yes or no?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Is it that guy from Jasper's gang?" he questioned, his voice fierce, fear breaking into it, though.

"Yes."

Mack was getting suspicious now. His eyes narrowed at me, questioning what I was talking about.

"I'm going to come there right now. Stay calm. I am going to guess that they were asking for money because of the guy who answered the phone. Do you know how much they wanted?" he continued with the questions, trying to understand everything that was going on so he could plan what he was going to do.

"Mm-hmm," I answered. I tried to look like I was bored from answering his questions so that Mack would think he was just being annoyingly persistent and protective. I rolled my eyes for effect.

"Okay..." he breathed, unsure of how to ask me how much. "Umm, is it in the thousands? Hundred thousands?"

"The second one," I whispered, quietly, trying not to let Mack hear it.

"Alice?" Mack questioned me, his eyes hardening a bit, "Finish the call up, all right?" he warned me, not forcefully, but softly.

"Someone's there..." Spencer whispered more to himself than me, "How many hundred thousand, hun? Only tell me if you can, okay?" he told me carefully.

"Can you pick me up _three_ more shirts like the ones we bought last time we shopped? You know, the blues ones?" I coded my message to him, knowing Mack was going to relax if I was just talking about clothes.

Mack smirked and rolled his eyes, then took a sip of his beer, finishing it up.

"Three hundred thousand?" Spencer asked. I heard his car door open and the car alarm honk as he locked it.

"Yes, exactly. I need those ones," I replied to him. I felt a little amused by how I was doing this, even though I knew it was about my life. Why was I so relaxed about this whole thing? Did I have that much confidence in Jasper getting the cash, or was it Mack being here that kept me optimistic?

"'Kay. You did wonderfully, hun. I am going to come there as soon as possible, okay? I'll be there soon. Are you going to be okay for now?" he asked, his breath quicker. He was running.

"Yeah," I assured him, taking a drink of my Coke, trying to look casual. I felt like some kind of person from a movie, trying to outsmart the bad guys.

"Mmm, all right. Stay as safe as you can. I'll be there with the money soon, I love you, hun." He whispered the last part, knowing that he wasn't supposed to say that. He wasn't supposed to tell me how he really felt, even though I knew it every time I heard or saw him. That was how he thought, though.

"Goodbye Spencer," I whispered back, a bit of pain cracking into my voice.

"It will never be goodbye, Alice. Don't say that. I'll be there soon, hun," he said forcefully. I heard his phone hang up with a click.

Mack bit down on his burger, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. I just shook my head and yawned widely. Mack gave me a soft expression and stood up.

My eyes were starting to flutter, fatigue suddenly taking me over. Mack reached down and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him sleepily, opening my eyes to see him. He didn't say anything though, he just carried me across the room and laid me down on the bed. Before I could say anything, he walked away from the bed and across the room, coming back with my key chain picture of Jasper.

"It might help you sleep better," he shrugged nonchalantly. I smiled softly at him. He sat on the ground beside the bed, leaning his back against it.

I laid my head down softly on the pillow, looking at Jasper's picture, his smile instantly calming my nerves a bit. I began to close my eyes after a few minutes, feeling myself lose consciousness, until I heard a paper crinkling.

I opened my eyes slowly, glancing over Mack's shoulder where he was reading off of a piece of paper. I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on it, but from not sleeping last night and then the drama from today, my eyes couldn't seem to open.

"What's that?" I asked curiously, my words a bit hard to understand, heavy with sleep. But Mack got it.

"It's a poem. Katie and I used to read poetry a lot and once she...umm was gone... I still read it a lot. Until I joined the gang... but I kept this poem with me," he informed me, not taking his eyes off of the paper though. A poem?

"Can you read it to me?" I asked softly, unsure if I should ask or not. It was probably private. Mack turned his head slightly to see me and he smiled widely at me.

"Only if you sleep after," he offered, making a deal with me.

I smiled at that and nodded, happy that he was letting me hear it.

"i carry your heart with me (i carry it in  
my heart) i am never without it (anywhere  
i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling)  
i fear  
no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) i want  
no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)"

He read the poem perfectly, his voice smooth, perfect for reading poems, making my own eyes tear up. It did sound like something that would match Katie and his relationship.

"It's by e.e. cummings..." Mack whispered quietly, gazing at the pages with a passion.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he turned around and pressed his finger to my lips.

"Sleep," he smirked at me, his eyes sparkling just a tad now.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he vowed, sitting back down in front of me, reading the page again.

The day that Mack stops surprising me would probably be the day that I die. He was so complicated, so deep... it was such a pity that no one would ever know who he really was...

With his promise, my eyes slowly drifted shut, all the stress fading away as I fell into a deep sleep.

"_No!" ___

_I heard someone's bloodcurdling screams. It was very familiar. It was my voice. ___

_"No!" ___

_I couldn't see where I was, though. Everything was black. The images were choppy. Everything was flashing. All I could see was light, then no light. _

_It flashed to light again._

"_You idiot! You are so stupid! Why would you do that?! What's wrong with you?!" I heard Greg's voice yelling loudly at someone, but I didn't know who. Was it me? What was happening? _

_Then it went dark again._

_Then light._

"_Alice!" Nick roared, I heard the pain and panic in his voice. "No!" _

_Darkness took over. _

_The bright light hit me again. ___

_"Alice, no, please! Don't hurt her!" ___

_This time I knew the voice the second it came. Jasper's. The pain in it was unbearable. I wanted to find him, but the darkness consumed me again. _

_Then the light was back. "Jazz, help me...please, Jazz," I heard myself whimper in pain. _

_Darkness. _

I woke up, flying out of my bed. What was that? Why had it kept changing!? Why wasn't it going through the whole dream like usual? Why was it light and dark like that? The dreams had never been like that before...

Mack turned around, looking into my eyes, panic in his. He put his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Shh, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Mack asked concernedly, touching my cheek for a very short moment.

"Mack, bring Alice up here!" Greg roared from up the stairs.

Mack sighed loudly, seeming annoyed, which surprised me.

"Come on," he whispered, offering me his hand.

I was still in a slight daze from the dream. I looked at his hand, stunned.

He rolled his eyes jokingly and wrapped his hand around mine. "I have to make sure you won't try to run," he explained, a smirk tugging on the side of his lip.

"Yeah right..." I chuckled, squeezing his cold, hard hand. I hadn't noticed how cold it was getting down here until now. I glanced back at the bed and noticed that a blanket had been placed over me while I slept...

Mack laughed softly to himself and led me to the stairs, frowning once we got there. Did this mean Jasper was here? My heartbeat quickened at the thought of him, a smile wanting to take control of my lips.

Once we had walked up the stairs and left the basement, both of us let go of each others hands. Greg wouldn't take it very well if he saw us like that again. And neither would Jasper and Nick.

Mack looked around slowly. The house was empty. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Where was everyone?

Mack put his hand firmly on my back, looking around with his eyes flashing alertly. He brought us outside, where he found everyone standing, including Jasper and Nick, both of them looking protectively at me. Jasper's eyes were burning with need.

I noticed a backpack being held tightly in Jasper's hand. He was waiting to get me before handing anything over.

"Looks like your boyfriend made the deadline. Too bad," Greg smirked, eyes glinting with the cruelness that always seemed to linger there.

But this time it was there even more. He had a plan.

Something was about to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

**Author's note: (here comes another LONG A/N) Uh-oh! What do you mean Greg has a plan?! Let's Hope that plan is letting Alice go! But is Hope ever that simple? :P Well tell us what you thought, leave a review!  
Photo time, good news Team Nick! We know have a background made for him, check out my profile to see it! Also, we have picked someone to show as Alice's father, Dan Cullen, his picture link is also located on my profile, check 'em out!  
Also, about a billion chapters ago I mentioned putting up a forum for Hope, but I never knew how to use it, but yesterday I took the time to learn, or somewhat at least, I started a forum, its a place where you can discussion Hope and blah blah, lol, but I started it with the summary for the sequel AND 10 random things about Hope (that you do not know) check it out and reply with your own thoughts on whatever!  
And, I think there are two new songs on the Hope playlist if you wanna check it out, if you click on the song name it'll now bring you to youtube and show the song! I still have to update the main playlist with the new songs so to check 'em out just click the link!  
Two more chapters to go! Leave a review! :D **


	55. Hero or Villain

**Author's note: SURPRISE UPDATE! Enjoy! :D **

Hope Chapter 54- Hero or Villain?

_JPOV_

The bag of money in my hand was burning like fire. I had taken the $300,000 from the Cullens' safe and gotten out quickly. Now, the guilt on my shoulders was weighing me down.

But still, Nick and I walked up to the cabin with our heads held high, ready to get Alice back. It had been long enough without her.

Nick had stayed close to the cabin. He said he hadn't heard any commotion or screaming... we were hoping that was a good thing.

Greg was waiting outside when we got there, leaning against the railing on the porch, a bottle of beer in his hand. Memories of all of the times that I had seen him like this starting flashing through my mind. All of the times Nick and I had been standing beside him, smiling with those smug grins, knowing we had won a fight. Now, we were on the other side of it, and there he was wearing that same old cocky grin...

"There are my main boys. Come with my money?" he asked after waving to people inside of the house. As he made his way down the stairs, at least six guys followed.

"Yeah, we got your money, now bring Alice out here," Nick growled angrily at him, not wanting to be tested. We were both worn out and I needed Alice. I needed her right now.

Greg smirked and rolled his eyes, hopping up the steps. He opened the cabin door and shouted, "Mack, bring Alice up here!"

Then he turned back around, walking casually down the stairs.

"Mack...what a surprise," Nick grumbled beside me, an annoyed look on his face. I stiffened slightly, but trusted that he hadn't hurt Alice. He hadn't done anything intentionally to hurt her, yet. In fact, she had said that he had actually tried to keep her calm and comfortable. I had to give him a chance to live. For Alice.

There was a long silence, broken by Greg starting to whistle happily, smiling to himself. Why was he so happy? He could have easily gotten money himself without doing this. Sure, we probably just made it easier for him, but no reason for him to look so smug.

A bad feeling started to settle into my bones. What was happening?...

Before I could think anymore, though, the cabin door opened. Mack and Alice came outside from the cabin, both looking around warily.

Nick and I took a step forward, seeing Alice. I felt the longing pulsing through me, my grip tightening on the bag of money. Darling...

As Alice's eyes met mine, a sense of relaxation came over me. The darkness that had been surrounding me for the last few hours started fading away. But I was still prepared, watching everything going on around us as I gazed at her. I was not letting my guard down at all. I needed to get her away from here.

"Looks like your boyfriend made the deadline. Too bad," Greg smirked at me, hatred clear in his eyes. But they were also filled with something else, something worse. Something that we did not want in his eyes. I knew that look.

"Greg, we have all your money. Give Alice to me," I stated clearly, walking forward to meet him. Greg put his hand out, waiting for his money.

"Alice first," I growled viciously, glaring darkly at him.

"No, give the money over Jasper. We play by my rules in this game," Greg instructed me, his hand outstretched, ordering the money over.

I glanced up at Alice, who was being lead down the stairs by Mack. Mack kept his eyes away from my gaze, but Alice didn't. She nodded at me, telling me to do what Greg said.

I shoved the bag into Greg's stomach, my patience for him running out. Greg smirked deviously at me. As he opened the bag to see all of the money, he nodded approvingly.

"Mack, give her to him," Greg ordered Mack loudly.

My arms were open wide, waiting as she ran into them. Her small hands curled into fists around the back of my shirt as she clung to me.

"My love," was all I said, my own arms clinging to her as my nose ran over her hair, taking in her smell.

"Jazz," she whispered back, kissing my chest tenderly. I closed my eyes involuntarily at the feeling of the kiss.

"I love you..." I murmured to her, raising my head up slightly.

But then my eyes flashed with realization. Why were they all still around us? Red jackets were all over the grass, surrounding us.

"Let's go," I hissed in a rushed voice, turning around to see Nick watching them all closely. His eyes flashed from one to the other, watching our backs, making sure nothing was going to happen.

"You think the game is over? With you winning? I don't think so. This is my game and I will be the winner," Greg called to us cunningly, waving two fingers.

It wasn't over. It was just beginning.

The guys around us closed in, three of them grabbing me, ripping me away from Alice before I could blink. This had all been planned out. They were all ready, knives in hand.

Alice let out a little scream as a different guy grabbed her.

I lashed around, trying to get out of their grip, but there were too many of them. One on each arm and a guy in front of me, holding a knife to my neck. I heard a whimper of frustration let out through my lips as I watched Alice being dragged away.

But Nick... Nick could always be counted on. He was always looking out for me. He jumped toward Alice sneakily and then grabbed the guy that was holding her from behind.

The newer members of the group must have been unaware that he was dangerous as well. And unaware that he had a knife.

Nick held his knife up to the guy's neck, Alice behind him now.

"Let Jasper go or I'll kill him," Nick roared at Greg.

Greg remained completely relaxed, but I couldn't say the same for Mack. Mack stood behind Greg, wide eyed, gazing from Alice to Greg in confusion. It looked as if no one had clued him in on this part of the plan...

Greg strolled over to me casually. I was still cursing at them, struggling to get out of their grips without getting cut by the knife that was at my throat.

"Really? Is that right, Nicholas? You do that and I'll shoot Jasper right now. Ready to see your best friend die? No, I know what you'll do, you'll give up, like always. Won't you, Nick?" Greg chuckled, pressing his gun to my forehead. The cold metal was stinging my skin; I knew exactly what it could do.

"Jazz! No!" Alice whimpered behind Nick, tears in her eyes as she looked over at me being trapped by all of the guys.

"Would you just let Alice go?! This has nothing to do with her!" I shouted at him. The hatred flowing through me was almost unbearable. I felt my body shaking.

Greg looked at me like I was being idiotic.

"This has everything to do with her Jasper. Now shut up," he growled at me, not wanting his control being interrupted. He pressed the gun harder into my forehead.

Nick stood frozen, looking from me to Greg. He had no idea what to do.

"Take Alice and go!" I screamed at him, not caring about my own safety.

Alice's eyes widened, full of agony and fear.

"N-no!" she cried, gripping Nick's shirt now.

Nick's nostrils flared, not wanting to obey my orders.

"_DO IT, NICK!"_ I hollered, anger pumping through it.

Alice shook her head at Nick, begging him, tears rolling down her face.

I felt my hatred and anger toward Greg increase as I looked at her. I hated him for putting her in this situation, for making her cry...

I lashed out again at the guys who were holding me. My arm hit the knife in the struggle and I felt the skin tear open as the blade sliced into my skin. I hissed in pain as the guy pulled it out of my arm.

Greg grinned in amusement.

"There is no way out, Jasper. You do what I say, or you all die," Greg told me softly, looking at me like I was pitiful.

"Alice, no!" Nick yelled, causing my attention to move to them.

Alice had moved from behind Nick, noticing that I had been stabbed. Her eyes were full of pain.

Nick reached forward, trying to grab Alice and still hold the other guy. The guy that he was holding moved out of Nick's grip as Nick reached for Alice. Then, the guy's fist smashed into Nick's face before Nick could grab him again.

It had been a hard hit. I heard the snap from here. He had definitely broken Nick's nose.

Nick growled violently in pain, blooding pouring like a stream out of his nose.

Alice gasped, moving back to Nick, but two other guys had run up to grab Nick in his moment of weakness. Now, Alice stood frozen with no one to go to.

"Alice, run, darling! Please!" I begged her, seeing as everyone was holding someone... except Mack, who was still standing on the porch. His eyes were watching everything going on, but it looked like he was zoning out.

Alice looked back and forth from Nick to me, her whole face torn. She raked her hands through her hair nervously, crying, totally at a loss.

"Jazz..." she wept, begging for me. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't able to be strong any longer.

Greg chuckled darkly.

"Hurts, doesn't it? No one to protect you... no one to help you. You don't have anyone this time. But do you want to know what hurts more?" Greg snarled, his eyes glinting with cruelness.

I looked at Alice for a moment as she shook her head. When I looked back at Greg, all I saw was a gun closing in on my face. The pain ripped through my face as the hard metal smashed across it.

"_No!_ Don't!" Alice screamed, running forward. She froze again at my warning look. Her eyes scanned my face, seeing the blood pouring out from beside my left eye from the blow.

"Yeah, that hurts even more. Not being able to protect the one you love," Greg hissed at her, his head tilting to the side.

My whole body began racking with violent spasms, hatred toward him taking over my whole body. I growled viciously at him. Alice was already crying so much as she looked from the blood coming from my head to the blood still flowing from Nick's nose.

As Greg said those words to her, she stopped suddenly and stared at Mack, her eyes the size of saucers.

Mack stared back at her, his eyes wider than ever, and glistening with tears? But then his head ducked down as Alice looked at him.

What was that? Why was Mack crying?! Gang members aren't supposed to cry... what was going on?

"Alice, leave. Now!" Nick yelled at her, making her eyes unlock off of Mack, bringing her back to reality.

"Yes, Alice. Leave. You won't want to see their deaths, would you? Too much for such innocent eyes," Greg responded softly, putting the gun back up to my head, pressing it roughly against my bleeding wound. I heard another pain-filled hiss leave my lips.

Alice's head was shaking from side to side, her eyes squeezing shut in agony, not being able to take it. I heard her mumbling something like "Spencer, please, Spencer."

Spencer? Why was she begging for Spencer? He didn't know she was here...?

"You can change this though, Alice. It's your turn in this game. Your move. You can stay and take the fall for both of them or you can leave and they can both take the fall for you. It's all on you," Greg offered her, taking the gun away from my forehead for a moment, walking slowly toward her.

"Alice, no, please! Don't hurt her!" I begged hoarsely.

The physical pain from both of my wounds was no match for the emotional pain ripping through me as that monster made his way toward my angel. It was like the devil moving in on the last innocent person in the world. He really knew how to ruin everything...

Alice stared at Greg, her head held high, trying to look brave.

Greg leaned closer to her, pressing his cheek against hers. "What do you want to do?" he whispered softly. Then he pulled his face back slightly so he could run a finger down her cheek. His face was only centimetres away from hers. My whole body lurched forward as he touched her.

"Greg!" Nick warned him, his eyes looking as wild as mine, his body shaking with mine as well. The blood had flowed down his shirt and was now covering his shoes... it was a bad hit...

Alice started whispering, too quietly for me to hear, to Greg. He smiled widely as she finished.

"Very brave choice. You are a very loyal little whore, aren't you?" he chuckled, smiling at her, but looking disgusting as ever. He leaned in slightly and kissed her cheek and I almost lost it.

"_Don't touch her_!" I yelled, thrashing against the guys who were holding me. They just tightened their grips, though.

Alice's tears were now streaming silently down her face as she followed Greg to the cabin.

"God damnit, Alice! Would you listen to me?! Leave!" I screamed at her, trying any way I could to get her out of here.

Alice gazed at me brokenly, tears still pouring, her hand stretching for mine mutely.

"Please, darling," I sobbed, coughing. My eyes burned dryly from not blinking as I tried not to miss a second. I didn't want her hurt, but I couldn't protect her...

I fought violently against the guys holding me, fighting harder than I ever had before.

"Please, don't leave me!" I whispered painfully to her as Greg stood her in front of him, taking steps back, his arm raising his gun to point at her.

"_NO!_" Nick and I both screamed in anguish as the gun moved higher.

"I love you, Jazz. Never forget it. I love you. It's okay," Alice told me from across the yard, her eyes burning with love and devotion, neither of us blinking now.

"Don't say that! You can't leave me!" I pleaded, my knees giving out in pain. I fell to the ground, but the guys were still holding me.

"Darling..." I whispered, my throat so sore and swollen that I could hardly even breathe. My stomach lurched in pain as I almost threw up at the sight of him pointing the gun at her.

"You're regretting everything now, aren't you Jasper? You're wishing you had never left. That you had never put her in this danger. But you knew the rules... no one leaves and gets away with it. It's too late now. You'll have to live with the consequences."

The gun was exactly level with Alice's head. Greg stood, feet away, a smile spreading slowly over his face. "Goodbye Alice," he said, his voice dripping with hate and pleasure. Sick bastard.

It was all was slow motion. There was the sound of the gun. A scream of pain from my mouth as I fought against the guys holding me. Nick was yelling, fighting too.

The bullet flew toward the only thing in the world that I had. The only reason for me to live. My everything.

I blinked. And then it all sped up.

There were two bodies lying limply on the ground. In front of Greg was Mack, blood starting to flow from somewhere near his chest.

Alice was sprawled on the ground, feet away, after being thrown out of the way.

Everyone there was frozen, not knowing what had just happened. Relief flooded over me as I saw Alice move. The guys let me go, too stunned to keep holding me back.

And then Greg did something that made us all even more shocked, our feet planted in place, not understanding what was happening anymore. Greg stumbled over to Mack's motionless body, pushing down on the gushing chest wound.

"Why did you do that!? You are stupid Mack. You are so fucking stupid!" Greg cursed at him, shouting. His eyes were hard, but pity and confusion swirled in them. He was shaking his head back and forth. He ripped off his shirt, pressing it to Mack's wound.

In all of the years that I had been in his gang, Greg had never, _ever_ pitied someone who had gotten shot, whether they were in his gang or not. But now he was on his hands and knees, trying as hard as he could to help Mack.

"Fight Mack! Stop being so weak!" Greg hollered at him, pressing as hard as he could to Mack's chest.

And then our shocked silence was broken by the sound of a gun cocking back again.

_APOV_

Jasper was hurt.

He was all I could see. His arm was bleeding from being stabbed by the knife. There was blood trickling down the side of his face from when Greg had hit him with the gun.

And for the first time, I wasn't hiding behind anyone. Mack was a few feet away from me, Nick was behind me, and Jasper was in front of me. I was surrounded by the gang and I was on my own. I felt exposed, but it only heightened my awareness.

I could feel my body shaking, but it took me a minute to realize that I was crying. My head snapped from Jasper to Nick and then back to Jasper again. I didn't know who to turn to, who to comfort, who to protect. Who _could_ I protect?

"Yeah, that hurts even more. Not being able to protect the one you love," Greg hissed at me, his head tilting to the side.

His words were familiar. Mack. Mack not being able to protect Katie...

My eyes darted to Mack and I saw that he was staring at me. His eyes were wide, glistening with tears. I had never seen his eyes so brutally honest or hurt. He knew. The pain was so clear in his eyes. It was like I could see into his very soul. I could see past the influence of whatever drugs he was on right now... past the walls he put up... past everything. For the first time, I could see _him. _He was terrified. Apologetic. Hurting... he was hurting so much...  
_  
_I was sure that the pain in my eyes matched his.

After our eyes locked for that moment, he looked away from me quickly. It was as if he couldn't stand to see that look in my eyes. The look that he felt he had put there by leading me here.

"Alice, leave, now!" Nick yelled, breaking me away from Mack's face. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut as Greg spoke.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't move.

Jasper and Nick wanted me to run away from here, but if I did, they would die. I had no doubt that they would die. Spencer was my only hope at the moment, but it seemed unlikely that he would come to the rescue right now. I had only _just_ talked to him... it would take him time to figure out where we were... he would be too late...

Jasper's pleading tore through me, breaking my heart. He just wanted me to be safe. But Greg was putting the ball in my hands. It was my choice what happened next.

How could I condemn Jasper (and Nick) to death by Greg's hand? Jasper had come so far from the person he had been when I first met him. He had a purpose, now. He was away from the gang, away from Steve... he had Davis back in his life. He had Hope for the future... that was one thing that he could have for the rest of his life...

I stared at Greg, trying to look brave. If I had to choose, how could I choose my own life over Jasper's? He meant more to me than anything or anyone, including my own self.

"What do you want to do?" Greg asked me. I felt his cool cheek pressed against my own and I had to fight back the impulse to attempt to headbutt him away from me. That only worked in the movies... I was pretty sure I'd hurt myself more.

Then he ran his finger down my cheek and I cringed as goose bumps spread over me. He had touched the tender spot that he had hit earlier.

"Let Jasper go," I whispered. I didn't want Jasper to hear me. It was hard enough to look at him struggling to get to me as it was, without adding this to it. "I'm staying."

"Very brave choice, you are a very loyal little whore, aren't you?" he chuckled. I hated the look on his face. He leaned in to kiss my cheek, but I ignored the icy feeling that his lips left there.

I blinked slowly, letting the tears slide down my face. I was doing this for Jasper. I had already _had_ a good life... he was just starting his. I wanted him to experience what it was like to be free from the gang and Steve. To make his own decisions. To live up to his full potential. To experience the love of a family... and between Davis and my family, I knew that he would experience it. I wanted him to live. Really _live._ And I was willing to die for that.

"God damnit Alice! Would you listen to me! Leave!" Jasper screamed at me as I followed Greg to stand in front of the cabin. Jasper's voice was hoarse as he struggled to get to me. He was losing it. I reached my hand out to him, but didn't allow myself to go to him. I was doing this for him.

I wondered, very briefly, if this was how Katie had felt when she was dying in Mack's arms. I wondered if she was afraid for him, living without her. Part of me was afraid that Jasper wouldn't be able to do it... he was so used to having me around... and he loved me so so much... just as much as I loved him...

I had Hope, though. And that was what was keeping me strong.

"Please, don't leave me!" I heard him whisper. I tried to breathe. I tried not to run to him. I had promised him that I would never leave him, and now I was dying for him!

_I'm not leaving you. I'll always be with you..._ I wanted to tell him. But I couldn't make my mouth form the words.

"_NO!_" Jasper and Nick shouted in unison.

I broke my gaze from Jasper for a moment so that I could look at the gun that was pointing directly at my face. I could see the gun very clearly. I could see Greg's finger on the trigger. But I couldn't see Greg. He was a blur.

I focused away from the gun and looked over at Jasper. My Jasper.

"I love you, Jazz. Never forget it. I love you. It's okay," I said passionately, trying to convey it to him with my eyes. I needed him to know that. I needed him to know that this wasn't his fault. That I was doing this because of how much I truly loved him. I needed him to remember that the last time he saw me, I was not regretting a single moment with him.

"Don't say that! You can't leave me! Darling..."

He wouldn't say he loved me, though. He wouldn't let this be the last time. He wouldn't say goodbye to me.

"Goodbye, Alice," Greg said for him. Bastard.

I didn't think of Greg though, as he pulled the trigger. And I didn't think of the pain that Jasper was in, now. I didn't think of the first time I saw him, or about the pride in his eyes when he told me he had left the gang. I didn't think about Steve, and how Jasper had desperately tried to protect me from him when he was in the hospital.

Instead, I thought about the passion in his deep blue eyes when he looked at me. I thought about the feeling of completion that I felt when his lips were connected with mine. And I thought about the Hope that I knew we both felt when he first took my hand.

There was the sound of the gunshot, and then I was on the ground.

I thought I was dead. I seriously, honest to God, thought that I had died.

But then I realized that the pain in my heart was because I had thought that I had left my Jasper. I took in a breath, and realized that my arms were stinging and my shoulder hurt...

I looked down and realized that I had been pushed, which was why my shoulder was hurting. And my arms were stinging because I had fallen onto sticks and pine needles that had scraped my forearms when my arms had subconsciously put themselves out to break my fall.

I stared at the bright red streaks on my arms, and then looked up quickly through my hair that was falling into my eyes.

The process of understanding what I was seeing was very slow. Mack was on the ground, where I had been standing only seconds ago. He was bleeding. And _Greg_ was over him, his shirt off, cursing at how stupid Mack was. His gun was discarded, a foot away from me.

A rush of anger coursed through me. I was sick of him telling Mack he was stupid. I was sick of him bringing him down, giving him drugs,_ keeping_ him down.

I stared down at Mack and realized the gravity of what he had done. He had _saved_ me. He had saved my life... something that he couldn't do for Katie. He couldn't save her from her terrible fate... but he had managed to save me. To make peace with what had happened to him and the love of his life...

I remembered the things that Greg had said to Nick. To Jasper. He had _hurt_ Jasper. He had made him bleed...

Oh, and he had definitely just shot a gun at my head, with all intentions of killing me.

I couldn't hear anything, then. Everything was silent. My eyes found Jasper, and at the exact same time, he looked at me too.

The emotion in his eyes was enough for me. How dare Greg do everything that he had done, and not have to lose something for it? Greg had always won...

Not today.

I dived at the gun that was so close to me, and took it into my hands, feeling how cold it was against the softness of my palms.

I stood up slowly, my knees shaking, and pointed the gun at Greg. I cocked it back, not knowing how the hell I knew how to do that.

"Alice," I heard Jasper whisper.

Looking at him, I realized that he probably thought I had lost it. I knew that my hair was in disarray around my face and that my tears had smeared my make up. He could probably see the red mark across my cheek where Greg had hit me, and the bright red scrapes on my arms. I was a mess. But I was alive. So alive. More alive than I had ever felt.

"Get away from him," I heard someone whisper dangerously. Then I realized it was me.

Greg didn't budge. He was still frantically trying to stop Mack from bleeding.

If Mack wants to bleed, he should be allowed to bleed. Greg shouldn't stop Mack from doing anything he wanted to do... I thought insanely.

"Alice," Nick said, a bit louder than Jasper. I realized that all of the guys were looking at me. Well, that was fine. Let them. They should see their leader's downfall. It'd be good for them.

"Get. Away. From. Him." I said again, to Greg, ignoring everyone else. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

This time, Greg heard me. His cold eyes met mine. There was the slightest hint of panic and fear in them. Good. He should be afraid.

I felt someone behind me and I tensed, but then relaxed when his scent rolled over me. Jasper.

"Alice, darling, give me the gun," Jasper said quietly into my ear.

"No," I whispered, still staring at Greg. My hands were shaking, but I was pretty sure I could shoot him correctly.

"Darling, please," he coaxed, his breath tickling my ear, "please, Alice. Give me the gun," he repeated.

I felt his stomach pressing against my back, the warmth of his body engulfing me. A feeling of safety and contentment washed over me. Jasper. He was with me. Touching me. Loving me. I didn't have to leave him, after all, like Greg had wanted.

"I don't want him to live anymore Jazz," I whispered, tears starting to fall from my eyes, "He killed Mack. And he tried to kill me. And you. And Nick. And that's too many..." I rambled, hysterically.

"It's okay, Alice," Jasper tried to assure me, his arms now parallel with mine. His hands folded over my hands that were holding the gun. We held it together, now. "Let go of it. I'll take care of it from here..."

"Listen to him, Alice," Nick said slowly. His voice made me jump. I had forgotten that everyone else was here...

"Darling, please," Jasper whispered softly into my ear, "Give me the gun. I know what I'm doing... I-- I don't want you to be like me... I don't want you to k-kill anyone, darling... please..."

My heart broke as I made sense of his words. Jasper didn't want me to shoot Greg because he didn't want me to be a murderer. He didn't want me to have to experience that, like he had... he was trying to protect me. Always trying to protect me...

"There's nothing wrong with being like you, Jazz..." I whispered stubbornly.

"Alice, I love you so much darling, p-please trust me," he said softly, his voice breaking with emotion, "Please trust me, angel... you don't want to kill anyone. Not even him..."

My throat hurt because of the sobs that I was holding back. I wished I could kill Greg. He had hurt so many people that I had grown to love...

I loosened my grip on the gun and let it fall entirely into Jasper's hands. I had to trust him right now. I couldn't think straight and despite everything, I knew it. And Jasper's voice was the only thing that made sense.

"Good girl, Alice. I'm so proud of you... thank you, darling..." he said into my ear.

His arms were still on either side of me and I was still standing with my back leaning into him. We were almost one person as we both stared intently at Greg, Jasper gripping the gun now. He kept it pointing at Greg.

"I should kill you right now, Greg. You kidnapped and tried to kill Alice... that alone should be reason enough. But if I pulled this trigger right now, then I'd be just like you. And I would never, ever, want to be _anything_ like you. Never again," Jasper whispered passionately.

Greg didn't move, staring at the gun warily. Jasper held all the cards. It was Jasper's game now.

"So instead, I'll only kill you if you don't listen to what I say. Starting now. Step away from Mack."

Greg obeyed slowly, leaving his blood-soaked shirt across Mack's chest. I stared in awe at Mack, once again. I still couldn't fully comprehend what had just happened...

Part of me wanted to fling myself down at Mack. I wanted to try to help him, like he had helped me.

But the other part of me felt so safe and secure with Jasper's arms around me... I didn't want to leave his embrace...

"Nick, call 911 and try to stop the bleeding," Jasper ordered, throwing Nick his phone. "If they ask, just say you're me."

Nick's nose had stopped bleeding, but he still looked terrible. He leaned over Mack, though, as soon as the words were out of Jasper's mouth, and applied pressure to the gunshot wound with one hand. He caught Jasper's phone in the other and held it to his ear after dialing 911.

"The rest of you, get back in the cabin. Anyone tries to leave, I shoot. And that's a promise. Don't test me," Jasper said authoritatively.

They scrambled into the cabin, unsure of what to do now. What did you do when your leader was no longer in the lead?

"Greg, you sit in the doorway where I can see you. I swear I will shoot you if you try anything or even if you move too quickly, understand?" Jasper asked.

Greg nodded and, to my surprise, obeyed again.

Jasper put the gun in his pants, ready to grab it at any moment, and then turned me around to look at him.

I burst into tears and threw my arms around him, and he held me tightly against him.

"What were you thinking, trying to die for me, Alice?!" he said roughly into my shoulder.

I pulled back and saw the tears that were now coming from his eyes. Jasper never cried...

"I was thinking a lot!" I defended, "I was thinking about how I wanted you to live and have your family and be free and not hurt and not have to fight... I was thinking about you finally getting to be yourself!"

My voice broke, too, as I admitted the last part, "And I was thinking about how I couldn't ever bear to live without you..."

He pulled me to him tighter as we both cried. "Selfish of you... I couldn't live without you either, darling," he tried to joke, his voice muffled against me, but I could hear how serious he really was.

"Jasper," I whispered against him, just happy to be in his arms. To be complete. To be alive, with him...

"Alice," he whispered back. I could feel his love surrounding me, overtaking me. "Alice...God, do I love you...."

A million different things about tonight were rushing through my head at breakneck speed.

Was Mack going to live? I was so grateful to him... I needed to thank him...

What would happen to Greg, now?

Was Spencer still on his way?

What would Carlisle and Esme do after they found out what happened? Edward? Emmett? Rose? Bella?

What about my parents? They were going to freak out...

I heard sirens in the distance and closed my eyes against Jasper, breathing in his scent. I never wanted to leave his arms.

I pushed all other thoughts from my mind and, as we listened to the sirens get closer, focused on the one thing that mattered most.

Jasper.

**Author's Note" MACKKKK! *cries in her corner of woe*I loved you! Stupid boy... but he took the bullet for Alice. Aww! What a sweetheart! How was this chapter? gooood? tell us! :D review! **

**Oh and if you haven't looked at the forum yet go to my profile and above my picture it'll have a button saying Forums click on it and check the Random Ten Facts of Hope! And the summary for the sequel and other things we have mentioned on it! We'll keep it updated! :D  
Oh and only one more chapter of Hope. I know it hit me when I was writing it, it is all coming to an end....*back to her corner of woe*  
Click the little box and leave a review! :D**

**OH AND I CANT FORGET, leave a shout out for my beta who wrote part of this chapter she's great isn't she?! Awesomeee job! She wrote Mack getting shot blame her! ...okay maybe it was me... sorry :P but you can blame her if you really wanna! :P lol! Great job my faithful beta! **


	56. The End

**Author's note: here we are at the end of our journey... take it in, cherish it, the final chapter of Hope. For the final time, Enjoy. **

Hope Chapter 55- The End.

_JPOV_

I could hear the sirens blaring. The flashing lights shone through the trees as they made their way closer and closer to the cabin, carefully treading the dirt roads that led back here.

I held onto Alice in a death grip, my eyes still stinging with tears. It had been so close. So close to my love dying. Too close. I still couldn't think straight. My hands shook with shock, my stomach still in knots from the overwhelming emotion that had hit me.

I looked down at the cost of her life. The cost of our lives. Mack. Why had he done that? He had never cared for anyone but himself. He was cocky and full of anger and bitterness... or at least, that was the Mack whom I had known. But apparently, the guy that I knew was not the same person that Alice knew. And somehow, today I had seen that different side of him.

When Greg had spoken about not protecting the one you love, I had noticed Mack's eyes flash with pain, connecting with Alice's. She seemed understanding of him, almost pleading with him. It was as if the two knew something that no one else did. And then he had determinedly pushed her out of the way and took a bullet for her. _Why_ would he do that...?

I was sure that Alice understood why. I would ask her about it when things calmed down. But for now, I was just thankful to Mack for the move that he had made. Could I ever repay a favor like that?

As I glanced over him, blood still flowing from his wound, his body pale and still, I then wondered if I would even get the chance to? Even with Nick pressing hard with both hands, the blood still seemed to be flowing...

I glanced over at Greg, who was standing close to the edge of the porch. Surprisingly, he did not look like he was about to run. Instead, his eyes were glued on Mack. He looked protective of him. Concerned...? I didn't understand where that was coming from.

"Jasper, I have to leave. The cops are coming," Nick said quietly to me, just seeming to realize. My eyes widened in acknowledgment.

"Okay, go," I nodded, keeping the gun tight in my hands, ready for any move Greg might make.

Nick looked down at Mack, not sure of what to do. Should he let go for even a moment?

"Greg!" Nick growled, waving him over. We needed another person and Greg was unarmed. "Don't pull anything dumb or you're dead," Nick warned him as Greg knelt down, replacing Nick's hands.

The sirens were getting louder, the lights brighter. They would be here soon.

Alice still hadn't moved, her face pressed tightly to my chest as she watched Mack, full of fear. As she clutched me tightly, though, she still tried to ease my tense muscles, despite everything that she was going through right now.

Nick stood and I noticed that his eyes were also red and moist, just like mine. Tears had obviously fallen from his eyes as well.

"I'll be close," Nick told me, but froze as Alice's hand grabbed his.

"Nick, you're crying." Alice's voice was quiet, strained, painful to hear. She sounded genuinely confused as to why there were tears in his eyes.

Nick smiled down fondly at her and lightly touched her cheek.

"Never do that to me again, kiddo. You scared the shit out of me. You and your reckless stunts..." Nick said, his tone serious.

Then he tried to lighten the mood as he shook his head.

"You pull anything like that again and I'll shoot you myself!" he warned her. He was trying to keep things light, but his voice trembled a bit, as if he was trying not to let her see how truly afraid he had been.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek tenderly. The blood from his nose smeared onto her cheek.

I sighed and wiped it off the best that I could. In Alice's state of shock, she didn't even seem to notice.

"Be back soon," he whispered to us both. But before he could leave, she squeezed his hand tighter, preventing him from leaving.

"Will you-- you'll come back, right?" Alice asked him nervously. I wondered if she had worried about things like that when Greg had taken her. Had she had confidence that we would be back for her?

Nick seemed to get it as much as I did, though. Between being apart from us, and then having Mack "leave" her to save her... it was understandable that she would be uneasy about Nick leaving again.

He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand. "You'll see me again before I head back to Spencer's, okay? Promise."

She sniffed and then nodded. "Okay," she whispered. And then she paused for half a second before saying, "Nick...thank you..."

He shook his head, "I got your and Jasper's back, and you two have mine. We look out for each other... that's what family's for."

He matched her small smile and then ran off into the bushes.

I looked away from where Nick had disappeared and glanced down to see Greg with a determined look on his face, his eyes squinted a bit with frustration.

"You are not going to die on me! We need you, kid," Greg mumbled, very quietly to him. He probably didn't want us to hear him. Had Greg ever said a nice thing like that before? They _needed_ him? My mind became even more confused about everything that had happened today. Needing someone was a sign of weakness...

"Jazz..." Alice whispered, her voice so innocent and vulnerable. I looked down at her and kissed her softly on the lips before answering, trying to get that pain out of her voice.

"What is it, darling?" I asked her softly. She sniffed loudly, tears still soaked her cheeks.

"Don't let Mack die, she pleaded, her eyes burning into mine for a long moment. Her unspoken words filled my mind. She was telling me that she would be so broken if he died for her. That she would feel guilty for the rest of her life. She thought she could save him and instead, she believed that she had killed him.

"He is going to be fine, love," I assured her the best that I could. I had no idea if he would be, but she needed the reassurance right now. "He did what he needed to do... but he'll be okay now, Alice..."

Just as I said that, the ambulances and police cars pulled up to the cabin, people jumping out of both. The paramedics got to us first, kneeling down beside Greg.

"What happened?" one asked him, oblivious that he had been the one to shoot the kid.

Greg looked up at them seriously, explaining that he had gotten shot in the chest about ten minutes ago and that he had been trying to stop the bleeding ever since.

"What's his name? Is he allergic to anything? Taking any medications?" The paramedic asked him for the information that they needed to know.

Greg let them take control as they boasted him onto a wheelie bed.

"Mack Ethan Thompson. No he isn't allergic to anything that I know of," Greg answered them, "And he...might have been taking some pain pills. And sleeping pills. And some other kind of pills... you'll probably find some alcohol in his system too. I don't know if you need to know that," he mumbled quietly.

I felt Alice's anger as I held her against me. Her whole body stiffened and her hands trembled in mine as she listened to Greg, who was now answering their more specific questions about the exact pills that Mack was taking, and how often and why he had been taking them. They needed to know so that they didn't give him any medicine that might react incorrectly with the pills that were already in his system.

"Shh, darling. It'll be okay," I whispered quietly, kissing her hair.

"He gave him all of those pills, Jazz. Greg knew mixing all of that could hurt Mack and he knew that Mack was taking them with beer, but he still gave him that shit..." she spat angrily.

I hugged her tightly to me, partly to try to calm her down and partly to make sure she wasn't going to lunge at Greg. "Shh, don't swear, darling."

She took in a few deep breaths, trying to gain control over herself. "Nick said it first," she said stubbornly, in her defense. This relaxed me ever so slightly. It was a glimpse of my Alice... not freaked out Alice, but normal Alice. She'd pull through this experience... hopefully without nightmares...

"Jasper! Alice!" Chief Swan called to us, walking over hurriedly. He looked over us both and frowned, first at what he saw, and then at the gun in my tight grasp.

"I think it would be wise for me to take that," he stated firmly, coaxing the gun softly out of my grip. I let him have it effortlessly, not wanting it. I'd be okay if I never had to touch another gun in my life.

"Are you two all right?" he asked, scanning over us quickly. I saw his gaze linger on the wounds on my head and forearm, and then at Alice's disheveled appearance and the scratches on her arms. He waved the other paramedics over quickly.

"Yeah, we are. We are okay," I said to him, but mostly to Alice. It wasn't a lie. We _were_ okay. We were going to be fine. It was all going to be okay. How could it not be? She was alive...

The paramedic took one look at me and his eyes widened. I was sure that not much like this happened in Forks. Most of the gang activity occurred in Port Angeles because of the rival gang there. And any gang fights here definitely wouldn't result in having the police or paramedics appearing.

"Come sit over here, son," the man said to me.

I nodded to him, trying to walk with Alice still wrapped in my arms. I managed all right and sat on the porch steps. Alice immediately sat beside me, clinging to my waist.

"Chief Swan," I said, getting his attention again as he was talking to a different officer.

He looked up at me questioningly. "Greg... the guy who is with the guy who got shot... he was the one who shot him. He also kidnapped Alice and all of the guys inside assisted him. They tried to kill Alice, but Mack, the one who got shot, jumped in front of the bullet to save her," I explained quickly, before Greg could leave in the ambulance with Mack.

Chief Swan's face was serious and he whipped around, both of us not seeing Greg anywhere in sight.

Where had he gone, already? It was just a moment ago that he was here!

I looked around the bushes, scanning for him frantically. No! They had to catch him this time. Alice's arms tightened even more around my waist as she realized, too, that Greg had gotten away.

I leaned over, kissing her forehead for a long moment. We watched half of the cops as they spread out, looking for him, while the other half went into the cabin.

The paramedic came over to start working on my arm, but I stopped him.

"Take care of her first," I insisted.

"I'm okay, though..." Alice whispered, looking up at me through her dark, wet eyelashes.

I moved so that I could take her wrists lightly and flipped her arms over, showing the paramedic the thin red scratches. She seemed to just now remember that they were there. He nodded, realizing that I wouldn't cooperate with him until she had been taken care of.

He turned away to get a few things from his kit, and Alice reached to touch one of the scratches with her fingers. She scrunched her eyebrows and looked at the blood on her fingers, slightly confused.

"I fell. When he pushed me..." she said quietly, staring at her arms, dazed.

"You're okay," I said softly. I ran my thumb under her eye, where Greg had hit her. "You're just fine, Alice." It was too much for her...

The paramedic turned back to us and rolled her sleeves up gently, so he had clear access to her cuts. I noticed bruising finger marks on her upper arms and anger rocketed through me. They had _hurt_ her... my Alice...

I tried to hold it together, though. For her sake.

"This might sting a little..." the paramedic told Alice before slowly pressing a medicated cotton swab against her arms.

She took in a sharp breath and pulled her arm away from him, but I grabbed her hand. "It's okay. It's okay... he's cleaning the cuts so that you don't get an infection," I explained, trying to calm her down. I stared at her worriedly.

Her wide eyes met mine, searching. Then she nodded, trusting me. "It burns," she whispered simply.

"I know, darling. Just look at me, don't think about it..." I told her, nodding at the paramedic.

He continued to clean her arms, and this time she only flinched before staring into my eyes, losing herself in them. I held her gaze until he was done, and then he wrapped her arms with gauze.

"They're not too deep. This is just precautionary. She can take the gauze off when she gets home," he explained to me before starting to tend to my wounds. I felt the burning, but ignored it. I was used to this by now-- and I had experienced way worse before. Plus, Alice was here. And she needed me...

"Do you have anything for shock?" I asked the man slowly as he tried to fix me. I looked down at Alice, whose eyes were wide, now staring blankly ahead into the forest.

"Yeah, one second," the man said, nodding quickly, jumping up to look in his bag. He knelt down in front of Alice, looking at her with a look of pity on his face.

_It's my fault..._ I wanted to tell him. _She doesn't always look like that... she's usually so happy. I'm sorry I got her involved in this stuff... but please don't pity her. She hates pity... that's why she moved here..._

But I kept silent.

"Is she on any medications?" The man asked me.

"Mild sleeping pills," I told him.

He nodded in acknowledgment before picking out two pills from his kit. "Miss, I have some pills here for you. They'll help you calm down...they'll relax you. Here's the water and the pills." He tried to hand them to Alice, but her eyes didn't even seem to see him.

I frowned deeply and reached my spare hand out to grab them from him. He watched her carefully, probably trying to diagnose what was wrong.

"Darling," I whispered into her ear, looking passionately into her eyes, trying to break her trance.

She blinked, focusing her eyes onto me for a moment. She looked down at the pills and drink in my hand and gave me a questioningly look. My eyes told her that it was okay for her to take them, and she nodded before taking them mutely.

The paramedic continued to work on me, and a few minutes later, Alice whispered, "Will he be okay?"

He looked at my arm and head and nodded confidently.

"He'll be as good as new in no time," the man assured her, but I knew she wasn't asking about me. She knew that I would be okay. This was nothing compared to what she had seen happen to me before. I could barely feel the sharp sting.

"No, Mack," she sniffled, looking up at us, finally moving.

The man wasn't sure who she was talking about, which must have annoyed her. She scrunched her face in a way that almost made me smirk about how adorable she was when she was aggravated. But I knew how serious this really was.

"The one who got shot," I explained to him quickly before she blew up on him for everything that had happened.

"Oh. Well, he had lost a lot of blood, from what I had seen. But since I didn't examine him, I can't be certain about anything," the man murmured to her, unsure if she could take the news.

"He'll be fine, darling," I hurriedly said, kissing her temple reassuringly. She looked up into my eyes, searching them for the truth. Then she slowly pulled away from the gaze and nodded hopefully as she leaned over to kiss my lips ever so lightly.

"Are _you_ okay, Jazz?" Her voice was concerned and wary, looking at the man who was now wiping the blood from my head, having finished bandaging my arm.

"I am fantastic. As long as you are okay, I am perfect," I sang sweetly into her ear, kissing it tenderly.

She shivered involuntarily as my cold breath hit her neck. She instantly cuddled her head into the crook my neck, breathing in deeply, emotion taking her over again.

"I love you, Jazz," she whimpered, tears trailing down her cheeks.

I wrapped both of my arms lovingly around her, waiting impatiently for the paramedic to finish with my head. I needed to be alone with her before she totally lost it. I knew this would all be too intense for her. Seeing someone shot, the near death experience, the adrenaline rush... everything.

"That should do it, but I recommend you get a doctor to look at it more closely. The stab wound wasn't deep, but you may need a tetanus shot, just to make sure it doesn't get infected," the man instructed me as he finished, pulling away with a polite smile.

"Okay, I will look into it. I live with a doctor, so I'll make sure he looks at it," I assured him, my words rushed and impatient.

He nodded gratefully and took his bag toward the second ambulance, since the other one had already hurried off with Mack.

"You feeling okay, my love?" I asked her, wanting the honest truth. I reached to cup her face in my hands.

Her lip was out a bit, pouting.

"I don't know..." she replied, her eyes confused, trying to figure it out. She looked herself up and down slowly, checking for physical pain.

"I don't feel anything bad. My arms are burning a little..." she answered, smiling weakly up at me. "You looked a lot worse than me..." she chuckled, trying to sound joking, but it came out almost bitter.

I rolled my eyes and pretended to be offended.

"That hurts." I put my hand on my heart and pouted mockingly.

Alice smiled at my attempt to joke with her, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Jazz, I could've shot Greg," she said, blatantly expressing what was on her mind.

I swallowed hard and cleared my throat. "But you didn't. And you wouldn't have."

She shook her head. "I don't know. I couldn't think straight... I just felt so mad, and then so numb at the same time. It was weird..."

"It's normal," I said quickly, trying to make her feel less inferior. "I've felt it before... your brain just sort of goes blank." I wished that I didn't know what she was talking about. Or better yet, that she hadn't felt that deep enough to be able to describe it to me. I didn't want her to have to feel that way. Ever.

"But you wouldn't have shot him," I reassured her as she looked at me for confirmation. She needed to know that she wouldn't have pulled the trigger. That she wouldn't have taken Greg's life. That she did not have the potential to be a killer. She was too _good_. And when I told her that, I wasn't lying to her. She really wouldn't have killed him. I knew that the second she would have tried, her conscience would have kicked in and helped her, if I hadn't been there to. As much as she hated him, she wouldn't have lost all control.

"You might've freaked him out a bit, though... shot away from him or something just to see if he'd jump..." I told her with a smile, trying to lighten her eyes.

It worked. She smiled in amusement, a tiny sparkle springing into her dull looking eyes. How I hated the emptiness that had taken them over. She should never have to be empty of emotion, like I had been. She should never have to try to cover her emotions. She was my bubbly, happy Alice. I never wanted that to change.

"Mmm, I love that smile, darling. I missed it so much," I breathed. The hand that wasn't on my heart traced over her bottom lip.

She smiled even wider, forgetting everything that was going on just for a moment. She leaned up, her lips searching for mine, and I met hers midway.

Her lips parted for mine, the kiss slow, but still with so much passion in it. We both needed that connection to heal. We needed to assure each other that we were both alive and okay. It was minutes before I pulled away, gazing into her green eyes.

"I was so scared..." she whispered quietly, "I thought that he was going to kill you, Jazz. I want you to be able to live without all of this _so_ so much. I can't wait to leave with you..." she told me, her voice low and quiet, almost ashamed to say that she wanted to leave.

"I know, darling, I know. We'll be out of here soon. Just you and me. Forever," I grinned widely at the words that came from my mouth.

"Forever," I repeated, leaning down to kiss the girl who had changed my life in so many ways. To know that I would have her forever... well, what more could I ask for?

___________________________________________________________

_APOV_

It was about a week later. Mack and I now sat in a peaceful silence on the benches at the park.

It was weird being here with Mack without him being a mess. He wasn't sitting by the swings stoned or drunk. He sat beside me, his arm resting casually on the back of the bench, as we watched kids playing at the playground in the rare, sun-filled afternoon.

I was over the shock of what had happened. I only had the fading scratch marks on my arms to remind me of that day. I was grateful that those were the only lingering marks; Jasper was bad enough when he saw them... I couldn't imagine what he'd be like if I had any permanent scars.

Mack was still healing from the bullet wound. He had to be careful not to do anything reckless and was on strict orders to just relax. He had been doing well with that, taking everything slow, healing quickly.

I was grateful, beyond everything. Grateful that he had survived, that _we_ had all survived...and grateful that he had saved my life.

I couldn't even comprehend how much it would have hurt to go through what he had... how strong you would need to be to have pulled through that. He had looked so..._dead_... not moving, blood pouring out of him. I was so sure that he had died.

What had surprised me more was _why _he had pushed me out of the way. I didn't know the full reason, or even the reason, but I was pretty sure it was because of Katie. If I had the choice to remain safe, and I had lost Jasper, like he had lost Katie, would I have risked my life for someone like Mack had?

Mack used to be suicidal... his whole mind had been set on giving up and being with Katie again. And I knew that he had still been thinking like that when we had been hanging out, and may even still think like that now. That was why he had been so careless with drugs and alcohol... it wouldn't have been a loss to him if he had died.

But still, he had fought through the blood and pain after being shot, making it through it all. That had shown me that he had changed, at least a bit, and was getting stronger. I was so proud and happy that he was slowly getting better... I knew he could do it… I had known it all along. I had Hope for his future...

"How are you feeling?" I wondered, glancing over at his face. He smiled crookedly at me and shrugged, his fingers touching the bandage under his shirt.

"It's weird... I feel like crap, but I feel better than I have in a while, you know? But I do kind of miss the hospital... it was like having my own personal slaves to torture," Mack joked, smirking humorously.

I chuckled softly to myself, remembering him at the hospital. Jazz and I had slept for a good fourteen hours the night after we had gotten home from the cabin, and then I had insisted that we visit Mack in the hospital.

He was nothing like the torturous patients that they probably had all the time. He had been sweet and patient with all of the nurses. He would joke with them and make them smile, much like what he had done that one day with the older cashier at the store. The nurses had adored him. I think they literally fought to do his blood work, wanting to spend time with him, more than with the other patients.

"Oh yeah, you were a real tough one over there. I think they are definitely glad you're gone... a big load off of their shoulders," I played along, sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"What can I say? I'm a charmer," Mack laughed, smiling widely. His dimples came out, showing that it was a real smile.

"I think they were going to shoot you again themselves, just for an excuse to keep you," I joked, nudging him softly with my elbow. I had totally forgotten how Greg used to do that to him, but he didn't flinch or cringe. He just laughed to himself, not even noticing.

Mack and Greg were still on good terms, surprisingly. Jazz told me that usually Greg would've killed someone after they did something so "stupid," but Greg was too shocked that Mack would do that for someone. He took it as some twisted sign of loyalty, even if it was loyalty against him. He actually felt bad for shooting him, or something. I don't know, Jasper and I had a hard time grasping it. Greg was just too complex to figure out.

He was letting Mack stay at the gang cabin, since that was where Mack had been living, apparently. Mack hadn't gone home in a while... he said it had reminded him too much of Katie and that since he had joined the gang, he had never gone back.

Greg was still nowhere to be found. He was in hiding from the cops. Jazz had given Chief Swan an accurate story of what all Greg had done to me... and then I had to do the same. We had both spoken so that it was as if Greg had been forcing Mack to do what he said, so Mack wouldn't be in trouble with the police. After I had explained to Jasper what Mack's story was, Jasper had been more than willing to help him, especially after he had saved my life.

Unfortunately, Mack seemed to know where Greg was, but was still too loyal to say a thing. He didn't even blame Greg for shooting him. It was odd to see the bond between them. A psychopath and a sweetheart getting along, protecting each other. I didn't like it, but I couldn't change Mack's mind on it. Every time I tried to talk to him about it, he politely answered that he couldn't explain it correctly, and then he would change the subject. I suspected that he saw Greg as the big brother that he never had or something. As someone who had saved him from death at his own hand by accepting him and helping him avenge Katie's death. I couldn't argue with him about it, because it was beyond my comprehension.

"It's been a bit hard though, without alcohol or drugs… it's been kind of long for me now. Longer than ever," Mack admitted honestly, frowning a bit.

The hospital wouldn't let him leave for about a week, and he obviously wasn't allowed any drugs while he was there. He had told me that he had went through a few days of intense withdrawal while he was there, and that the nurses had tried to make him as comfortable as possible during it.

So not only was he healing from a bullet wound, but he was going through withdrawal... from many things. It had been about two weeks since he had been shot and he was still clean. The only sign that it was still difficult were his tired eyes and shaking hands, but like he said, he felt better than he had in a while, despite the withdrawal.

Once again, he was being so strong. I wasn't sure if I would be able to do what he was doing.

"But you are doing such a great job," I reassured him, "Katie would be proud of you." I touched his hand lightly for just a moment.

Mack glanced up at the sky for a quick moment and smiled happily, his eyes dancing just a bit.

"I wouldn't be able to do it without her," Mack whispered in a sweet voice, pulling his old worn out picture out of his pocket, touching her face softly with his fingertips.

I smiled proudly at him, watching him stare passionately at his most prized possession.

"Mack...?" I heard a soft voice from behind us calling.

I looked back behind us to see a middle aged woman and a little boy, probably around four years old, holding her hand.

Mack didn't turn around, but raised his head slowly, his eyes flashing with strong emotions.

He stood up hesitantly, turning around very slowly. I watched curiously, wondering who they were.

"Mack!" the little boy squealed joyously, letting go of the woman's hand, running forward. The woman flew forward, trying to grab him, but he was too fast.

"Jason!" the woman yelled at him, trying to get him to stop.

Mack looked at the boy, a broken look in his eyes, emotion visible throughout his whole body. The little boy ran to Mack.

He stopped in front of him for a moment, his arms spreading open, asking for a hug.

Mack stiffened momentarily, but then bent down, kneeling on the ground, staring at the boy.

"Hey little guy," Mack whispered to him, slowly opening his arms.

The little boy practically jumped onto him, wrapping his arms around Mack's neck. Mack returned the gesture, holding the little boy--Jason?--against him.

I had never seen Mack look so soft or open. He kissed the boy's hair, holding him tightly in his grasp.

"I thought you went away like Katie…" the little boy whimpered, gripping Mack's neck. I watched curiously. Was this his little brother? Who was the lady?

The lady stood behind them, a few steps away, watching adoringly, her eyes so loving.

"I'm right here, Jay. I'll always be here," Mack vowed to the child, still holding him, his eyes turning red.

Mack eventually let go of him and stood up straight, his eyes focusing on the woman now. The little boy was now clenching Mack's hand.

"Mom…" he whispered, sending the biggest apology through just that one word.

The woman stepped forward, unsure of something, taking her time. So she was his mom...

"Mack," she whispered back, a motherly love and longing thick in her voice.

Mack stepped toward her, stopping right in front of her, totally forgetting that I was there. He ducked his head shamefully, his eyes breaking into emotions, water pooling in them.

His mother stepped forward, closing the space, her arms circling around him, pulling him tightly into her. "It's okay, honey, it's okay," she assured him, pulling her hand up to wipe his tears.

"I didn't mean to leave you all..." Mack pleaded for forgiveness, looking at her through tear-filled eyes.

"Don't cry, Mack!" the little boy told him from his side, tugging on Mack's hand. Mack looked down sadly at the boy, but managed a small smile.

"It's okay, Mack," his mom spoke softly, "We all know how much you were hurting... how much this has all effected you.... We are just glad you finally called. We've missed you so much. Haven't we, Jason?" His mom smiled reassuringly at him.

"We missed you, Mack!" the little boy agreed, smiling widely up at Mack.

The toothy smile reminded me of Johnny. It was funny how the little kids were so in love with some of the most dangerous guys. Though I supposed Mack was not dangerous at all before, when Jason had known him.

"I missed you guys, too," Mack whispered to them both, kissing his mom on the cheek lovingly.

"Who's your friend, Mack?" his mother asked him, finally noticing me sitting on the bench. Mack turned, his hand still in the little boy's, the other around his mother's waist. He smiled widely at me, though his eyes were still filled with intense emotions, tears falling down his cheeks.

"This is Alice...a very good friend of mine," Mack told them.

"And this is my mom, Mrs. Thompson, and my little buddy, Jason. He's Katie's little brother…" he informed me, smiling fondly at them.

I had never seen him like this... so sincere, soft, and emotional.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice. I'm glad Mack has made some new friends..." his mother said politely to me, obviously happy that I wasn't a gang member or a druggie.

I smiled kindly back at her. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Thompson," I replied, getting up and stepping forward to shake her hand. She looked as happy as I was.

"Mack!" Jason whined, begging for attention. Mack grinned and let go of his mother, picking the little child up in his arms.

"Jay!" Mack whined playfully back, smiling fondly at him.

"Wanna come visit Katie with us?" he asked quietly, his eyebrows raised, hopeful.

Mack froze, his eyes guarded, his body stiffening.

Had he visited Katie's grave since he had joined the gang? Is that why he just became so unsure of everything?

"Katie…" Mack whispered brokenly, looking up at the sky passionately. He gulped back his emotions and nodded quickly, bobbing his head up in down at the little boy.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd like that, Jay," Mack answered back, kissing the boy's hair, like earlier.

"Well, if that's okay with you, Alice?" he asked, trying not to be rude by leaving me behind.

I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. "Of course it's okay. Jazz is picking me up soon, anyway. I'll see you later," I said, giving him a quick hug.

He was slowly letting his old life seep back into his new one. He was trying to bridge that gap, to be better. Trying to be the person that he was when he was with Katie. The person that he knew she wanted him to be.

I waved as they walked away, and then went to sit on the swings to wait for Jasper to pick me up and take me home.

____________________________________________________

_JPOV_

I fidgeted around mindlessly with my tie. Did I _have_ to wear this...? I thought warily, running my hand over the silky blue tie. Alice had said it was a perfect match, the shade of blue exactly same as my eyes. Weren't my eyes enough? Did I_ really_ need the tie...?

I looked down at myself, taking in everything that I was wearing; the black dress shirt and black slacks, my shiny new dress shoes, and of course, the light blue tie.

My blonde curls were in disarray as usual, and I was impressed that my head wound had healed up after two weeks.

Yes, two weeks. Our last two weeks in Forks were now coming to an end. Everything seemed to be going so smoothly that I couldn't help but smile.

Thankfully, Mack had come through, the bullet missing his heart. We had visited him in the hospital, and Alice had seen him after he had gotten out of there. He was getting stronger and stronger everyday. Alice had told me that he was making amends with his family, too.

Greg was in hiding, trying to avoid jail. In my opinion, it was only a matter of time. The moment someone saw his face, I was sure he'd be locked up. Still, I never left Alice's side, unless she was with one of the Cullens, or Mack. People I trusted.

The Cullens had forgiven me for the large amount of money I had taken from them. I tried to give it back, too, but Carlisle had insisted that Alice and I called it a graduation gift from them. They were just grateful that we had come out of everything safely. They wished that I would have told them what was happening so that they could have helped me save her the right way. And Emmett, especially, had wished that I would've let him in on the "fun," but I knew I couldn't have done that. I couldn't have risked her life, or theirs.

The other part of the Cullen family, though...well, they didn't take it so lightly. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Wright were about to fly down here and shoot _me_. I was pretty sure that her mom hated me even more, now.

Alice, miracle worker that she is, had somehow convinced them not to fly here. She told them that we would be in New York soon enough, but even Mr. Cullen had been concerned, suggesting that Alice came back earlier. She politely declined, saying that she wanted to graduate here. She was my life saver... first from the gang and Steve, and now from her parents, I thought sarcastically.

As for Nick, he had kept his promise to us. He had said a quick goodbye to Alice and me, making sure that she would be okay, and then headed back to Spencer's cottage as fast as he could, trying to shy away from the cops. He and Davis would leave for Texas in a few days.

Spencer had shown up a few hours after everything had happened. I could see that he was on the edge of ripping Alice away from me and dragging her back to the safety of New York, on the same side as their parents. But as he saw her safely snuggled up in my arms, a peaceful look on her face as she slept, he softened up.

"Tell her I'll call her... keep her safe, Jasper," he asked quietly, meeting my eyes intensely.

"I will. I promise," I told him. He didn't even wait for her to wake up. He picked Nick up and, wishing us the best, headed out. I had a feeling that he was trying hard to let her live her own new life, but I didn't blame him for still needing her. I loved her, too... I could understand.

Alice and me... we were both still healing from what had happened. We had hardly left each others' sides since that night. Alice was still a little jumpy around loud noises... I guess they reminded her of the gunshot. But I didn't think she noticed that she was doing it... or she just wouldn't admit it. She put on a brave face for me and everyone else, but I noticed her insecurity when she was alone for even a second. She'd wrap her arms around herself and look around anxiously if I left her for a second to go to the bathroom or something. Or she'd creep closer to Emmett or Edward for the minute that I was away from her.

It wasn't often that I'd go away from her, though. I was way too protective to leave her for too long. I knew that I was being kind of needy, but I think she needed that from me, too. My arms were almost constantly around her, or holding her hand. I was determined to keep her happy and safe. I would never let anything like that ever happen to her again.

"Jazz?" Alice called to me from my bathroom.

I looked up, away from my dresser mirror for a moment, her voice breaking my thoughts. I walked quickly over to the bathroom, peeking my head in uncertainly.

"Yes, darling?" I asked her, seeing her struggling to zipper up her dress. She had picked a dress exactly the same shade as my outfit. She wore a black, just above knee-length dress with a swirl of white-blue going through from one side to the other on its way up. We matched, and so did our clothes, I thought happily.

I walked into the bathroom, zippering the back of her dress for her. I then wrapped my arms around her waist, looking at us both in the mirror. She leaned her back into me, looking at us as well.

"You look beautiful," I murmured into her ear, my love pouring through my words. I watched the huge smile spread over her face.

"You are looking pretty dashing yourself," she sang back, tilting her head a bit to kiss my jaw.

I felt my stomach tighten, like the first time I had seen her...the first time she had touched me...the first time she had spoken to me. The way that she made me feel was beyond words. Constant. Never-changing. Just like our love for each other.

"Are you ready for this?" I questioned her. Was she ready for high school to be over? Was she ready for graduation? For our new life together?

A huge smile played on her lips as she bobbed her head up and down excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" she cheered happily. "Then we can hit the road and get to New York! Me and you and a whole apartment all to ourselves..." she mumbled off, turning around in my arms, her hands moving up my chest. Her smile was as sexy as ever.

She gazed lovingly up at me for a long moment. "Are _you_ ready for this?" she asked me curiously, fiddling with my cover and then straightening my tie.

I groaned loudly, melodramatically.

I was more ready for this than anything. I had nailed the New York University scholarship, which they would announce tonight at the graduation. And Alice was all set for working at the family business again. She was still debating on taking some fashion classes on the side, but between encouragement from me, Spencer, and her parents, I was pretty sure that she was leaning toward taking them. Especially since her parents could make sure that she got into the right classes with the best teachers.

"You have no idea. I've been ready for this moment for months!" I complained, pressing my forehead to hers. She rolled her eyes, but her joking face changed to desire as my breath hit her, our breath mingling together.

"And I've also been waiting moments to kiss you, which is entirely too long..." I grumbled, moving my lips closer to hers.

Her breathing hitched as my mouth inched closer and closer to hers.

"Alice! Jasper! It's time to go!" Emmett yelled, coming into the bathroom, smirking at us. ****

If that man treasured his life, he had better move fast. I growled viciously at him, pulling my head back to glare at him. He winked and disappeared in a flash, knowing what I was going to do if he didn't.

Man... I think I might actually end up missing him, though. The big oaf...

"We'd better go," Alice said, pulling out of my arms, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"They can wait a minute," I slurred, pulling her back into me, looking at her longingly.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, meeting my needy gaze. She pushed herself onto her tip-toes, granting me what I needed. I could feel the love pouring through her as our lips connected us, making us one. The feeling of completion and love filling me was just like the first time we had kissed.

"Jasper! Alice! We're going to be late!" Carlisle called from downstairs.

"Maybe my parents were right... you _are _trouble..." Alice told me, breaking our kiss, her voice light and breathless.

I caught her lips in mine again, ignoring Carlisle. She pressed into me as we kissed, her lips perfect against mine.

"They can wait forever..." she whispered again, promising me that forever was ours. Just us two.

No more blood. No more pain. No fearful nights. No more of her having to look into my empty eyes, wishing for a better tomorrow. She _was_ my better tomorrow.

It was all love, devotion, and adoration. It was all about looking forward to the next perfect day with my love. It would always be perfect day with her. It was just like the first perfect day when she had skipped into my life.

It had all started with that one bit of Hope as she touched my hand for the first time... and it would last for eternity.

**Author's Note: MACK'S ALIVE. That's important, I suppose :P. Greg is still out and about, but **_**friends**_** with Mack. Who thought the word friend was in their vocabulary? Alice and Jasper are all set for their new lives in New York. Even though I'm not *sniff* it's like leaving part of my life behind, with Hope over.  
How'd you like it? How did you like Hope? Leave us a review!  
If you have any questions about anything in Hope I will take it and answer them in the Forum for Hope on my profile! Just write it in the review or send me a message. Also, just add me to Author's Alert to get the notice on the Sequel, I may write up an author's note to let you all know.  
I'm so grateful for all of you reading and continuing to read Hope. I absolutely love you for it! Thanks so much for enjoying this adventure with me!  
And finally, thanks to my amazzzzing beta, Lucy Alyce. Thanks for putting up with my million ongoing messages, for staying up all night editing the newest chapter, putting such esteem into this story and loving the characters and the story as much as me! And for also agreeing to continuing to beta for the sequel! I would have shot me by now but you still stay loyal and great! Thank you! xD *throws cinnamon buns at her***

**Oh! And if you could mention your favourite quote or memory of Hope to your review, so I can put the top ones up on the Forum or Blog. Maybe make a poll!**

**Have a great day...or night! **


End file.
